


Persona 5: Shots Through The Heart

by VGJoker2015



Series: Shots Through The Heart [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 207,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGJoker2015/pseuds/VGJoker2015
Summary: A world that punishes you for doing the right thing is a truly unjust and rotten one. And now, wrongfully labeled criminal Akira Kurusu has chosen to cast aside his innocence and sanity in order to fight against it as the rebellious leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Not only does he manage to steal and change the dark hearts of the most sinister criminals. He just so happens to be sly enough to steal the pure heart of the most beautiful girl in Japan.





	1. Her in the Rain

_Oh, c'mon! You've gotta be kidding me!_

Pure frustration floods his head as Akira Kurusu runs for cover from the sudden downpour on his way to his new school. He dashes over to a store, seeing the dry spot under the canopy, shakes his hair dry, takes of his glasses, and drys them on his uniform jacket, looking up at the cloudy grey sky.

"Tch! Damn that sour old man…" he grumbles. "Didn't even bother to tell me it was gonna rain today…"

**xxx**

Constant frustration was now a daily exercise for Akira ever since the incident. You'd think saving a woman from being raped by a drunk would earn you some praise. Not in this case.

Since then, it's been one messed up thing after another. The drunk who fell over  **on his own** and busted his head pressed charges against Akira, somehow he was found guilty, and he was expelled from school since he now has a wrongly given criminal record, which will ruin any chance of him getting into a decent college or starting a good career in the future.

In order to continue his education as much as possible, he's been forced to transfer to Shujin Academy in Tokyo and serve out his one year probation. And it doesn't help when you're a country boy moving into Japan's most lively city and living in the attic of the rundown cafe owned by a grouchy old man who treats you like crap.

Long story short, he did the right thing only to have society wrongfully and severely punish him for it.

**xxx**

Akira checks his phone to check the time, hoping he can wait long enough to let the rain pass, but still have time to make it to school on time. To his surprise, the weird app that showed up on his phone two days ago, which he's deleted three times now, has appeared yet again.

"And now,  **you're** back…" he sighs. "God… can April get any worse?"

Before he has the chance to delete it again, Akira notices a hooded figure join him under the awning. He notices the red leggings under the plaid skirt and the Shujin uniform jacket being worn over a white varsity hoodie with a four leaf clover on the hood.

When the person takes off their hood, Akira flinches when a spray of rain hits his face. He quickly wipes his face and turns back to them… and the sight almost made his heart stop.

The bushiest twin tails he's ever seen, hair of flowing shimmering ash gold cascading down the front of the shoulders… and the eyes. They were a stunning sky blue. He's seen people with blue eyes before, but... this girl's eyes really stand above the others for some reason.

_Is this girl… **real?**_

Akira stares at the mystery girl, who is oblivious to his presence, as she stares at the sky. After a few seconds of his gazing, the girl finally notices and turns to him. Not completely sure what to do, he settles for the standard.

"Um… H-Hi…" he stutters with a wave. She responds with a simple smile, then stretches her hand out to him, making him nervous. He just stands there in silence as she plucks the fallen cheery blossom out of his frizzy hair, then straightens his hair out a little.

"There. Much better," she says with a nod before turning back to the street. He just kept his eyes on her, unable to tear them away from her face. He didn't know how he got stuck with her in the rain and didn't care. He was just enjoying the view.

The moment passes when a white car stops in front of them. The front passenger seat door window rolls down and the driver leans forward, looking towards the girl.

"Good morning!" he calls out. "You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late." The girl smiles and strolls up to the car.

"Um, sure. Thank you," she says. Akira looks at the man.

_Ride to school? Is he a Shujin teacher?_

The driver looks at him as the girl gets in the car.

"Do  **you**  need a lift too?" As much as an easy ride to his new school would help him, Akira felt several warning bells go off in his head. He smiles and waves his hand.

"N-Nah. I'm fine." As the driver rolls the window back up, Akira notices the girl's pained frown on her face. As the car zooms off, he can't help but wonder what could've possibly caused that pretty face to frown... but he just shrugs it off in the end, remembering the rule he has to follow for a year if he wants to be free.

_Mind your own business. Keep your head down. Stay out of trouble... **Behave.**_

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	2. Ann and Shiho

Basic list of all the insane crap Akira's gone through recently:

  * * * *

Met fellow wrongly labeled troublemaker Shujin student, Ryuji Sakamoto
  * Wandered into a creepy castle that was supposed to be Shujin Academy
  * Almost killed by a demon "king" that's supposed to the true nature of Shujin's Gold Medalist PE teacher, Suguru Kamoshida
  * Awakened to the power of Persona to kill Shadows
  * Met Morgana, a weird cat creature that says it's not a cat
  * Escaped weird castle, but ended up getting yelled at by Sojiro for being half a day late to school
  * Ridiculed by other students for his criminal record that they somehow found out about and given the nickname, "Kira (Killer) Akira"
  * Investigated the weird castle with Ryuji and Morgana to discover that Kamoshida's a physically abusive, sexual harassing asshole who thinks of the school as his castle where he can do whatever he wants, which is why the school turns into a castle in the cognitive world of the Metaverse
  * Witnessed Ryuji awaken to his Persona
  * Began crusade to expose Kamoshida's crimes



* * *

… And he was supposed to stay out of trouble.

**xxx**

Even with all the effort they put into gathering evidence, Akira and Ryuji couldn't secure anything good to use against Kamoshida. Mainly because the other students were reluctant to even look at them because of their labels.

That's when Morgana, who was ticked off at them for ditching him the last time they were in Kamoshida's Castle, put a solution on the table: Sneak into the world of his desires, a.k.a. his "Palace", and steal his "Treasure", the core of his distorted thoughts. If they steal it, his desires will vanish, Kamoshida's heart will change, and the weight of his crimes will be so overwhelming, he'll have no choice but to confess it all to everyone. Plus, no one will even know what they did.

However, there's a big risk. If they steal the core of his desires, there's a chance his mind will shut down, which can potentiality lead to his death. The two "troublemakers" are hesitant since none of the crimes he's committed are worthy of death and actually killing someone is way too big of a deal.

After Morgana leaves to give them time to think, Akira decides to head straight home before Sojiro reads him Riot Act again.

**xxx**

The young boy has his head lowered in deep thought as he wrestles with Morgana's offer. On one hand, he could get back at Kamoshida for making his life at school a living hell for no reason. On the other hand, he could potentially become a real murderer.

All he knew was that he didn't want to deal with that monster while he's here. What happens to the school? He was on the fence about it. He already got into enough trouble for helping someone. And like he's been told countless times already, one step out of line and his life is over. Besides, he'll only be here for a year. There's no point in getting attached to this place.

...

Even so... what his Persona, Arsene, said to him... and his answer to it...

* * *

Arsene: _"_ _Was your previous decision a mistake then?"_

Akira: ** _"Like hell it_  ** _ **was!** I did  **nothing wrong!"**_

* * *

He meant what he said... so it really so wrong to help someone.

...

As the lost in thought Akira walks through Shibuya Station Square to transfer lines…

" **Would you give it a rest?!** I-I told you... I'm not feeling up to it!"

He stops and sees Ann Takamaki, the girl he met on his first day of school, arguing with someone on the phone. He's been having mixed feelings about her as of late for reasons. He can tell she's a good person. There's no way she didn't know what was happening at Shujin, yet she's not even bothering to help. She even told him and Ryuji to give up at one point, which irritated him.

Ann's eyes widen in shock.

"What?! That's not what you promised!" she shouts. "And you call yourself a teacher?!"

Akira's brows twitch when he catches the red flags in her dialog. The way she was shouting and the word "Teacher". It's obvious who she's talking to.

"This has  **nothing**  to do with Shiho! Ah…!" Ann freezes up at the sound of other line being cut off. Her face floods with despair as she freezes up for a moment before slowly curling up into a ball on the ground. "... _S-S-Shiho's… s-starting position_ …"

Seeing the sight of her in pain, Akira follows his mantra without hesitation: When you see people suffering, you step in. Despite his thoughts of the school, he couldn't help himself in the end.

He slowly walks up to her and kneels down.

"Um… E-Excuse me..." he says, waving his hand to get her attention. Ann turns her head and jumps back up when she sees him.

"Huh?! Wait, were you listening?!" she asks. Akira jumps up.

"Wha- **N-No!** " he exclaims. "I-I mean, **not on purpose!** I-I was just walking by and I heard-"

"Haven't you ever heard privacy?!"

Akira scratches his head uncomfortably, her stare digging into him like a knife. "Uh… my bad…"

Ann looks down and shakes her head.

"No. I was out of line… Sorry…" She rubs her eyes, then looks at him.

"S-So… how much did you hear?" she asks. Akira scratches his cheek with his finger.

"Just um… something about a friend?" he says. Ann looks down again.

_"Shiho…"_

Akira leans in to see her face, but she shakes her head again.

"I-It's nothing at all…" she stutters. _"... N-Nothing…"_ She wipes her tears away and runs off.

Time seems to slow as Akira watches her dash into the Underground Walkway, thinking of Kamoshida's cognition of her: Slutty and all over him like some puppy dog, much like the rumors at school say she is. Then he remembers her frown from when she got in his car. She's obviously being used, she's being labeled for it, and it's Kamoshida's doing. Not only could this be a potential lead… but he can't leave just leave her alone.

Akira nods to himself and dashes after her.

" **Hey, Takamaki-san! Wait up!** "

**xxx**

Ann stops at the bottom of the stairs to rub her eyes and breathe to keep herself from breaking. But…

"Takamaki-san?!" Ann turns back and sees Akira chasing her down. She starts making a break for the stairs going down. Akira reaches out to her, rushing through the crowd.

"Hey, wait!" He reaches the stairs and sees Ann running to the right at the bottom, but with the sea of people flooding the walkway, he'll eventually lose her. He jumps on top of the escalator, slides down to the bottom, and jumps off, sticking the landing. Considering what he's been doing recently, such simple parkour was child's play to him.

His rushes to the right, only to be met by another sea of people. He refuses to panic and just starts scanning the area.

_With that hair, she sticks out like a thousand fireworks going off all at once at night,_ he thinks.  _Even in crowd like this, she can't… **There!**_

Akira spots her standing near a green support beam with her back to him and the rushing crowd subsides on cue to let him through. He walks over to her and stops just a few feet away from her.

"Y'know," he calls out to her. "You kinda stand out too much to be able to hide." She just stands there for a moment, then Akira's instincts tell him to get ready to dodge when he sees her quickly dig into her bag. That's how he was able to avoid the eraser and pencil she threw at him. He waves his hands at her.

"Hey! Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! **Calm down!** " he exclaims.

" **Stop following me!** " she shouts. " **Just leave me alone!** " The way she is glaring at him would drive almost anyone away. Not him, though. Not after awakening to his Persona stripped him of his ability to back down to anyone, among other things. He just puts on his determined face.

"Sorry, but I can't do that!"

Ann starts backing away from him as he cautiously walks towards her. Pressing her for answers this way didn't seem like the best idea to him, but it's all he could think of.

_Okay. Based on some of the crime shows I've semi-watched before and from watching my parents work, the best way to get someone who's stubborn and irritable like her to talk would be to wrench it out of her._

_Start with a gentle approach. If denied access, breakdown the walls with aggressive force, then proceed inside with caution…_

_Alright, let's try setting it up first._

"Are you okay?" he asks. "You look upset."

"Probably cuz you're **stalking** me, you **creep!** "

_Now for the aggressive force._

" **You know that's not what I meant!** " Akira barks with a serious look on his face as if he were bad cop. "The damn phone call. What was it about?"

Ann finds herself with her back to a wall. She looks away from him, feeling herself about crumble.

"I-I told you! I-It's nothing!"

_Don't go full force all at once and make the target feel corned or they might attack you._   _Increase the pressure at a slow and steady pace._

Akira starts taking it one step at a time.

"That's not what your body said when it curled up into a ball," he points out.

_"... N-No…"_

He takes another step. "That's not what your voice said when it trembled."

_"... S-Stop it…"_

Another step. "That's not what your eyes said when they leaked."

Ann covers her heart and tries to calm her breathing as he takes one more step. Any closer would be dangerous.

_Defenses are almost down. Now, full power final shot!_

"There's no point hiding something so obvious. I  **know**  something's wrong... You might as well just give it up."

A quiet moment passes as Ann's lips begin to quiver.

_"...W-Why?"_ she stutters. _"... Why do you… keep worrying about me...?"_ It was at that point that the dam finally broke. She slides down the wall and starts bawling a river. Akira stands there for a moment to give her some breathing room, which is the right move considering how hard he pushed her.

_Crap… Maybe my offense was a little too rough..._

_Oh, who am I kidding?! My info was faulty! **This whole thing was the WORST idea!**_

_... But answering her question..._

"... Because  **everyone's** worth worrying about."

After about a minute or two, he kneels down and offers her a tissue. She takes it and cleans her face.

"Listen... I don't mean any harm, okay?" he says in a much gentler tone, this time with nothing but pure concern. "I just want to talk. And help if I can..." Ann looks up at him, seeing the genuine worry in his eyes.

"... Let's go somewhere safe," he suggests. She is too much of a mess for her to really respond, so she just sighs.

"What the heck? I really don't get you..." she murmurs. Akira smirks at her, then grabs her bag and her wrist.

"You don't have to."

**xxx**

Akira basically dragged Ann to Big Bang Burger. He requested a table, asked for water for the both of them, and sat across from her, waiting for her to calm down.

After a few minutes of silence, all she does is shoot a dirty look at him and turn her head.

"I don't have anything to talk about with you," she says in a cold tone.

_And yet, you didn't resist,_ Akira thinks.

"... It was... just an argument…" she mumbles.

"... With a certain ripped P.E. teacher with a stupid-looking chisel jaw and a disgusting mop head, I'm guessing?" Akira added as if he was finishing her sentence.

"... Ha ha... You heard  **every last word** then **...** " She glances at him, heaves a deep sigh, rests her head on her left arm, and makes zigzags on her napkin with her index finger.

"...You've heard the rumors, haven't you?" she starts. "About me and Mr. Kamoshida? Everyone says we're _'_ _getting it on'_... But… that's **so** not true…"

_Figures,_ Akira thinks. Having had one forced upon him recently, he knows a false brand when he sees one.

"When he first got to Shujin, I thought he was just messing around..." she continues. "But he just got more and more pushy... That was him on the other line... I avoided giving him my number for the longest time…" She angrily grabs her napkin.

"He was telling me to go to his place tonight… You know what it means…"

Akira grunts in disgust, knowing exactly she's talking about.

"If I turn him down, he said he'd take my friend as a regular on the team…" she murmurs. "I've been telling myself I've doing this for Shiho's sake… But I can't take it anymore…"

_So that's the story behind his cognition of her,_ Akira thinks.  _In exchange for securing Suzui's spot on his female volleyball team, Takamaki has to become... his trophy._

"I've had enough of this! **I hate him!** " Ann's cries recaptured Akira's attention.

"But still, Shiho's my best friend…" she sobs. " **She's all I have left in that sorry excuse for a school!**  ... Tell me… what should I do?"

Not only could he not give her a clear answer, but the sound of her sobs made Akira's heart sting and his stomach turn. All he did was look away and grip his pants in frustration.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked…" she sob, wiping her tears away. "It's not your problem…" Akira looks back at her with a determined look on his face.

_Maybe it **is** ,_ he thinks.

Ann takes a sip of her water and sighs.

"What… What am I saying?" she sniffs. "I barely even talked to you before." Akira rubs the back of his neck in guilt.

"Sorry… for butting in…"

"No… it's all my fault." She rubs her eyes again and chuckles a little.

"You're so weird," she says. "Usually everyone just ignores me."

"Can't say I get that. You're human, aren't you? Your amber blonde hair and sky blue eyes aren't **that** special... Even though you  **are** cute-" Catching what he's said, he shakes his head, his face slightly pink.

"Uh... S-Sorry. Slip of the tongue."

"No, it's okay," she says, chuckling at his comment. "Thank you." She looks at him and slightly tilts her head in curiosity. "Are you really a bad person as the rumor says...? ... You just don't seem like it."

Akira couldn't help but smirk at her. Looks like he's found another person who doesn't believe the "Kira Akira" lie swarming around him.

_"Trust me. I'm baaad to the bone~☆,"_ he chuckles.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" she snickers.

"Well, seeing that it worked… Yeah."

Ann smiles at him in sympathy, thinking about how he was looking during his first days.

"Kinda had a feeling those were all exaggerations…" she says. "You seemed lonely… Like you didn't belong anywhere… We're the same in that regard… Maybe that's why it was so easy for me to talk to you…"

Ann looks down at her glass and grips it with both hands.

"Is there really no way for me to help Shiho?" she grimaces. "I wish he'd just change his mind… Like forget about me and… everything…"

Akira pondered her words.

_Change his mind?_ he thought. ... _**Or maybe something else...?**_

"As if something like that could ever happen," Ann laughs as she lays back on the booth. Akira takes a deep breath and smiles at her.

"Not true," he says. "It could happen." Ann looks at him, surprised by his answer, then chuckles.

"I wasn't asking for serious response." Ann takes a deep breath. "But, I do feel a little better now. I'm gonna head home." She grabs her bag and her water and stands up.

"Don't tell anyone what I told you, okay?" I'll find a way to convince Mr. Kamoshida." Ann looks away for a second, then looks back at him.

"Hey… Kurusu-kun, right?"

_"Don't wear it out,"_ he quips.

"Well… thanks."

Before she leaves, Akira calls out to her. "Uh, hey!"

Ann stops and turns to him.

"Um… since we're in the same boat and all…" Akira says, pushing up his glasses before continuing. "... I-If you ever need someone to talk to… my door's always open. I mean, besides Sakamoto, I've got no one else, so..." Ann giggles and nods.

"Y'know… I think I'll take you up on that, someday..." she says. "See ya!" Ann proceeds to exit the restaurant with a slightly better mood.

All alone at the table, Akira looks down at his glass in thought.

"A change in him can happen, huh?" he says to himself. He takes a deep breath and nods, knowing what he has to do. He was a fool to think wanting to help people in need was wrong. Ann, Ryuji, the entire school. Deep in their hearts, they're all crying out for help... And he has the power to do just that.

"No… To hell with the risks… It won't happen... unless I  **make it happen.** "

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	3. How to Bulk Your Heart

As the Shujin school bell rings, Akira stretches out his arms with a big smile on his face.

_"Aaand another day of being a criminal at school, **done!** "_ he yawns. All the suspicious stares and gossiping whispers about "Kira Akira" going around the school couldn't even come close to bringing this "bad boy's" mood down after accomplishing a great deed.

**xxx**

Shujin Physical Education teacher, Suguru Kamoshida, was a fiend among the worst type of fiends. The list of his heinous crimes would shock anyone. Physically and verbally abusing the members of his volleyball team, destroying the school's track team after Ryuji Sakamoto, their star runner, stood up to him, resulting in him breaking his leg in "self-defense" and plastering him with an assault crime, sentencing students to expulsion for simply looking at him the wrong way, sexually harassing female students, making countless advances towards Ann Takamaki, which got her labeled as his "bitch",  **and**  raping her best friend, Shiho Suzui, who was put into a coma after her failed suicide attempt the night after, for denying him of the pleasure him ravaging her maidenhood. He did all these horrible things while that proud, smug, disgusting smile on his face. All this being allowed by the everyone at school. By teachers and students, because his title as an Olympic Gold Medalist made the school popular, and by volleyball members and parents, because his recommendation for university's apparently meant more than their well being.

Mr. Kamoshida was a despicable, foul, self-centered, unholy demon drunk with a serious case of uncontrollable lust beyond any hope of redemption or salvation. And thanks to Akira and his small band of Phantom Thieves, the utter bastard is locked up behind bars where scum like him belongs. After being wronged by a corrupt adult without good reason, bringing judgment down on a stain on the Earth like him felt overwhelmingly fulfilling.

And what better way to solidify his accomplishment, as well as celebrate Shiho's recovery from her coma, than with luxurious food. Luckily for him, the Treasure the Phantom Thieves stole turned into a gold medal that sold for thirty thousand yen, enough to pay for an hour of all-you-can-eat food at a restaurant in the Wilton Hotel (Ann's suggestion). Despite her and Ryuji serving him and Morgana a plate of mashed up beans, fried bananas, preserved eggs, and more beans which looked like prison food (making it a slap in the face), it was the best time he's had in Tokyo so far. In fact, it was one of the best moments of his whole life. The Phantom Thieves organization official forming definitely helped. From now on, he'll be working as a thief in the dark to reform society, one heart at a time.

Even if he knows he's supposed to stay out of trouble, he **knew** this was going to be fun.

**xxx**

As he is moving out of his desk, he hears Ann, who he's on a first name friend basis with now, mumbling to herself. It was easy for him to pick up the concern in her voice. Some of the words, he couldn't make out.

She eventually notices him.

"Oh! Hey, Akira!" she says. "You headin' home?" Akira tilts his head.

"You alright, Ann?" he asks. "You look a little... distant." Ann scratches her head.

"Well um…" Ann's mind wanders off a little as she covers her mouth with one of her pigtails.

_"What should I do…?"_ she murmurs. _"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least ask… No, but then…"_ Akira hears Morgana whispering from inside his bag.

_"Lady Ann seems a little depressed,"_ he says. Akira nods and leans in.

"Shujin to Ann," he says. "Do you read me?"

Ann waves his hand at him. "U-Um… Never mind! It's nothing!"

Concern shows on Akira's face, remembering the last time she said "It's nothing".

" **Really...** You sure it's not to same "nothing" that had you bawling your eyes out before?" he asks with narrow eyes.

"N-No, no. That was a **totally different**  noth-... Wait! No, wait! I-I'm mean...  **Ugh! God!** " 

_" **Gotcha~.** "_ Akira chuckles as she buries her face in her hands.

"You are such an ass sometimes, y'know that?" Ann grumbles. "But I'm fine, **seriously!** Besides, I wouldn't wanna trouble you…"

"It's no trouble at all," he assures her. "I told you I'm free to talk whenever, didn't I?" Ann's eyes widen in surprise for a moment, then she smiles.

"...Are you sure? You're so reliable."

"As your new leader and friend, I'd be a failure if I wasn't."

Ann gets out of her seat. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad talking to you about this stuff," she says. Akira chuckles and pushes his glasses up.

"Shibuya Diner," he suggests. "My treat."

"Okay!"

Morgana pops his head out. "Hey, ya mind dropping me off at Shibuya Station? I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Yeah. No problem."

**xxx**

Ann and Akira sit at a booth inside the diner and order coffee and the Nostalgic Steak.

"Hey, um… Akira?" Ann starts. "There's something I want to talk to you about… It's Shiho."

Akira leans in. "Oh yeah! How's she doin'?"

"She's… okay. Doing better, at least. I actually went to see her in the hospital the other day." Ann suddenly frowns. "She… she said she was sorry. Sorry for not telling me about Kamoshida… about all the things he was doing to her… But it was  **my**  fault too. I didn't realize how much trouble she was in… I wasn't there for her… So, I apologized too."

"That's good... Y'know, I don't really know her that well, but I can tell she's really strong."

"Isn't she?! Shiho really is a great girl. I'm glad I finally got to tell her everything I couldn't bring myself to say before."

Akira scratches his head. "Funny thing. Before I saw you at the station, I actually ran into her in the hallway. She told me not to let rumors bother me and that her best friend was going through the same thing." Ann's giggle turns into a laugh.

" _Ahaha!_ Really? That is  **so**  like her." She looks down at her coffee.

"Hey… remember when Kamoshida threatened to take her off the team if I didn't sleep with him?" she asks. Akira groans in disgust.

"I try not to cuz every time I do, I get the urge to throw up."

Ann hangs head and frowns. "Well, I only considered agreeing to it so that I wouldn't ruin her dreams…" she explains. "But now that I think about it, he never would have put her on the bench and cost his team games. I seriously should've dared him to try and take her starting spot… But in the end, maybe I just didn't believe in her ability." Akira wanted to tell her not to blame herself, but in the back of his mind, he knew that a person learning from their mistake makes them stronger.

"You… might have a point there," he sighs, not wanting to bring her spirits low.

"I knew it…" she sighs, hanging her head low. "I'm so stupid. All of this happened because of how weak I am… That's why I believed Kamoshida's authority outweighed Shiho's ability to earn her starting spot." Akira spoke up, not being able to stand her gloom anymore.

"B-But making mistakes is all part of being human, y'know?!" he nervously laughs. "And since  **I'm** human, that means **I'm** stupid too! I'm a **total stupid moron!** " Ann looks at him with widened eyes as he continues to laughs.

_You_ _ **are**_ _, Akira Kurusu,_ he thinks. _Y_ _ou **truly**  are._

Ann starts laughing out loud and covering her stomach. " _Ahahahaha!_  Is that supposed to be a joke?!"

Akira blushes as pushes his glasses up. "Well, seeing that it worked, yeah!"

Ann rubs her eyes and smiles at him. "Thanks. I needed that."

Akira nods and Ann looks up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Akira? Do you remember the last time I talked to you like this?" she asks. "When I got a phone call from Kamoshida… and cried." Akira hangs his head and frowns.

"... I remember like it was yesterday," he mumbles, his heart stinging recalling her crying face.

"I felt so alone… Scared, even… But because you were there for me, I decided not to go." Ann smirks at him. "I was little surprised at how pushy you were about it… but I see now you just wanted to help… I don't think I said it properly before… So thanks."

"Thinking back, I'm surprised how pushy and aggressive I was too," he admits. "I honestly think that's the pushiest I've ever been in my life, even though it most likely wasn't the right way to go… But still… I couldn't just ignore you." Akira gives her sincere smile.

"Never abandoning someone in need is my personal mantra. And now that we're friends, I'll do my damnedest to make sure you don't cry like that again."

Ann's eyes widen and she giggles.

"You're so kind, Akira." Ann frowns again.

"Back then, people used to call me all sorts of names… _**Prissy bitch, Kamoshida's girl**_... I got tired of it pretty quickly. But to tell you the truth, someday I wanna be able to take labels like that in stride." Ann looks at Akira and points to her heart.

"Hey um… Personas are the power of the heart, right? That means if my heart gets stronger, Carmen will too."

Akira crosses his arms and nods.

"Basically."

_That's what the creepy old man and the angry twin wardens in my head told me._

"So… I want to strengthen my heart," Ann declares. "And I want to use that strength to help the people around me. I hope we can save people in trouble, just like we did when we changed Kamoshida's heart."

There's the side of Ann Takamaki Akira admires: The Ann that is determined to protect and help those in need. The resonance to the resolve he shows can't be ignored and it's why he already considers her his greatest friend.

Ann lays back on her seat.

"Though honestly… I don't even know what **strong** is," she admits. "But I'll find the answer, I promise." Akira leans forward with a smile.

"Well, how about we find it **together**? Two heads are better than one, after all."

Ann smiles from ear to ear. "Really?! Thanks! I feel a like I'm little stronger already! I guess that doesn't really count though, huh? Well, I'll be relying on you. Let's train together and make our hearts  **super** strong!"

Akira chuckles as he fist pumps.

"We'll be so strong, Mona won't be able to brag anymore!" he declares. Ann comes to a realization and shoots a narrow eyed look at Akira.

"Which reminds me: It is  **totally** not fair that you can use more than one Persona!"

_"Well, it definitely helps when I'm saving your ass~☆,"_ he says in a high and mighty tone.

**"Oh shuddup!"**

Akira's signature mischievous snicker escapes his mouth. Ann can't help but smile, even though he was teasing her. She hasn't had this much fun with someone since she was with Shiho, and the guy is so supposed to be a devious troublemaker. Sure, he has a lot of sass to him, but he's actually a great guy deep down.

Ann looks down and crosses her arms in thought.

"A strong heart… Hmmm…" She snaps her fingers.

"How about this: I won't get any refills on fountain drinks!"

Akira shoots a dumbfounded look at her.

"Eh?"

"Yeah! I mean, they're free, so not getting any would mean you have a strong heart!"

Akira's face is basically shouting "Are you serious?" at this point.

"... Is that not right?" Ann asks. Akira glares at her and shakes his head.

"Dude, **hell**   **no!** That's just pointless willpower!" Akira pinches the bridge of his nose and groans.

_Looks like we got a_   _ **looong** _ _way to go..._

* * *

**Target Hit**


	4. Your True Strength

Over the course of the past two and half months between Palace infiltration and Mementos ventures, the sass master Akira has been helping his magazine model friend find the answer to strengthening her heart. An admirable goal to reach for…

But all of her methods of reaching it have been  **way**  off. She comes up with stuff like having Akira insult her to not letting her eat much, which Akira bluntly points out that it's all pointless willpower. This ordeal truly is taking a long time.

However, it's not without its eventful moments. Ann opened up to Akira about her past life with her big name fashion designer parents, who are currently abroad. She talked about how her first model job was as a sub for one of their events in Finland, where she grew up, how it was hard making friends in one place only to leave and start at the next, and how she only sees her parents for half a year or less now.

There was also an encounter with Ann's model rival, Mika, who comes off as sweet and friendly, but is really cold and manipulative.

So again, this ordeal is not without its events.

**xxx**

Today, Ann brought Akira to the Central Street diner in Shibuya to talk. However, Akira sensed a little uneasiness coming from her as they were taking their seats. Was she still mad about what happened with Mika? That's the most likely cause, but he feels like it's something else.

Ann was the first to speak up.

"So I talked with Shiho about what happened with Mika at the photo shoot," she says. "And you know what she did? Laughed! She couldn't stop talking about how tough Mika sounded."

"Ya don't say?"

"Honestly though… it was kinda refreshing. I'm not even mad anymore. I guess you just need someone to laugh at you if you want to feel better. I mean, they always say laughter's the best medicine, right? I've seen the truth of that saying firsthand." Ann smirks at Akira.

"A certain bad boy shows me that all the time."

Akira crosses his eyes and pushes on his cheeks.

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about," he says with a deadpan tone. Ann laughs out loud.

" _Ahahahaha!_ What are you?! A grade schooler?!"

Akira chuckles, happy to hear the sound of her laughing, like he always is.

"But anyway," Ann continues. "Even though I'm trying to strengthen my heart… **Shiho's** the **real** strong one here."

"... What brought **this** on?"

Ann hangs her head with a pained look on her face.

"I… I went to one of her rehab sessions the other day…" she mumbles. "She said she wanted me to be there… So I went without thinking much of it, but it ended up being... pretty overwhelming…" And so, Akira discovers the source of Ann's uneasiness.

"I… I hate to even ask this," he says. "But… she was in pain, wasn't she?" Ann didn't hesitate to nod.

"Yeah, it was a lot tougher than I'd ever imagined…  **God,**  it was horrible... She was dripping with sweat, teeth clenched so tightly, it looked like they could pop out at any second... It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell she was in a lot of pain." Ann's hands ball up into fists and her eyes start turning red.

"Apparently… she can't even move her feet... She said it feels like her legs are filled with sand… But she just… dragged them along… even though they were swollen with blood…" She covers her mouth and shuts her eyes as tears start streaming down her face.

"Every single step she took… I just wanted to scream at her to stop…!"

The sight of her crying face crushed Akira's heart, just like the first time. But all he could do right now was listen.

It took Ann a second to calm down enough to continue.

"... By the time it was all over, she was in tears…" she sniffs. "It was really tough on her… she wanted to give up… And that's why she asked me to come… To keep her motivated… The whole time she was complaining about things in ways she normally never would… But even with that… she finished her session…" Ann starts rubbing her eyes and taking deep breaths to calm herself down, shaking the whole time. Akira hands her a napkin and she wipes her face with it.

"S-Sorry… I… I don't know why I'm crying… I didn't have to go through that… Is it because I'm weak…?"

"Not even. It's because you're **kind**."

Ann chuckles through her tears.

"You're wrong."

He shakes his head again, this time with a serious look on his face.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" he exclaims. "That's  **exactly**  why you're crying. It's called **compassion** and it's  **not** a weakness... When you see someone you care about suffering, you get the urge to cry... and you wanna do whatever you can to help them..." Akira looks down, the pain of this sight clutching his heart firmly.

"Just like **me** right now… I just...  **I can't** **ever** **stand seeing you like this.** "

Ann stares at Akira's contorted face with widened eyes, moved by his great concern for her, and smiles warmly through her tears.

"Akira… You are... **seriously...** the **sweetest** guy, y'know that?"

"Heh... I try."

She wipes the rest of her tears away and sighs.

"You know, even through all that pain, I thought Shiho was so cool… beautiful even… Despite her complaining, she still tried incredibly hard…" Ann nods to herself.

"I think I get it now… Strength is more than just not getting fazed by things… it's the power to fight through adversity…" Ann turns her attention back to Akira.

"So I was thinking, and um… what can I do to help Shiho?"

Akira didn't need to think about his answer at all.

"That's simple," he says. "... Show her your own strength." Ann's eyes widen.

" **My**  strength?"

Akira smiles and points to her chest.

"The strength that I  **know**  you have deep down in your heart... You wouldn't have a Persona if that wasn't true."

Ann closes her eyes for a moment, then nods.

"Yeah. I'll do **just** that," she says with emphasis. " **I'll give it my all!** "

"Now  **that's** more like it!"

Ann sighs as she smiles and stares at her friend, who came to her aid  **again.**

_There you go again, always making **me** feel better, _ she thinks. ...  ** _No fair~_.**

"H-Hey," Akira stutters, feeling Ann's stare pierce him. "Why are you staring at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Ann shakes her head and brushes her right twin tail.

"Y'know, Akira… Being with you really helps me see things clearly," she says. "Like, what I should do and the real meaning of strength. Honestly, I think you're the strongest guy I know… Maybe even person." Akira blushes as he pushes his glasses.

"C-C'mon. D-Don't tell me that. You're making me feel self conscious."

"Hey, tell me... Everyone looks at you like a criminal," she points out as she leans in. "But you manage to keep a straight face the whole time. Instead of letting it get to you, you actually use it to give yourself an edge."

Ann is referring to the cocky, assertive, cunning, punk, delinquent, sass master, businessman personality Akira created, a.k.a. his "Kira Akira Mask". It was a sort of tool he used to attain power and resources from people in Tokyo. At school, he would use it to silence and isolate himself from bullies and trash talkers, get P.T. organization funds by selling copies of his notes to students in academic need, and gather info on Mementos cases that haven't been posted on Mishima's P.A. website. In the city, he uses it to strike deals with people with skills that will help his group evolve. A mask that covers his insecurities was all it was at first, but it eventually became a natural part of his true self.

" **I** usually just brush off all the labels people put on me," Ann says. "But **you**... you own them and use them to your advantage... You use them to make yourself stronger... How do you do that?"

Akira leans back on his seat, crosses his arms, and closes his eyes to think. It was a natural thing for him, but he knew he couldn't tell her that. What would be the best way to explain it? After arranging the right words in his head, he straightens his glasses.

"Well... I actually wasn't that confident in myself before, even after my awakening," he says. "I was this... really quiet, introverted weirdo that easily blends in with the crowd. I knew I couldn't stay that way and let myself get stomped all over by everyone else though now that I'm a "criminal", so I used the rumors about me to create this new character I would play. I'd practice a lot in my head so I could be this... gutsy, snarky, foul mouth, smart ass punk kid that some people could fear and some would respect. I thought the "Kira Akira" personality I made for myself was just a tool I use to cover up my weaknesses and get by..." He places a hand over his heart.

"But after a while, I realized that... it was never really an act. That side me was always there deep down in my heart, locked away by my own shyness, and it was finally let loose when I awakened to my Persona... Now, I actually feel more like... **me** than I ever did before. I find myself discovering new sides of me every day. Psychotic, perverted, ambitious, whatever. And I feel myself getting stronger because of it. Even if I'm still that introverted shy guy deep down, that bad ass side of me is helping me grow stronger overall. Arsene and the other Personas I collect and raise are proof of that, I guess... So, how do I get stronger?" He shrugs.

"I guess... I just... be  **me**. That's what I always try to do now and there's no law that says I can't. I don't really care people think of me. As long as I feel like  **myself** , that's **more** than enough for me. Not much else to it... Sorry."

Ann smiles at his straightforward answer.

"Nah... That's actually an answer I can get behind," she says. "Besides… I like **all** those sides of you." Akira laughs in disbelief.

_"Really?"_

"Yeah. The calm, badass side of you is cool, but that shy and weird you is what makes you human. So no matter what problems you have and no matter who hates you... I'm really glad I met you."

Akira gives her a warm smile for her honesty.

"... Right back at you."

As the two share a tender moment between them expressing how blessed they feel to have each other as friends, Ann suddenly feels something drop from her nose.

"Oh geez, my nose is so runny right now," she says as she sniffs and rubs her nose. She then notices the disgusted look on Akira's face.

"What's with that look?!" she exclaims. "Pretty girls get runny noses too, y'know!" Akira hands her another napkin.

"That's not the issue. Here's a tissue." As she cleans her nose, Akira sighs and smiles warmly at her.

_Beautiful or not… You're still great._

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	5. Deal with the Broken

Having a cold-hearted rival give you a verbal smack in the face can change a person. And it's changing Ann a lot right now.

After Mika showed her up in her most recent photo shoot, Ann's been on a mission to better herself as a model. That includes an intense workout session with Akira and Ryuji at the Protein Lovers Gym in Shibuya. After all of the pointless willpower exercises, it seems she's finally on the path to obtaining a stronger heart. And Akira couldn't be more happy for her making leaps and bounds in her progress.

**xxx**

Today, Ann is visiting Shiho again in the hospital. Her visits are becoming more and more frequent as the day of Shiho's transfer to another school draws nearer. This time, Akira will be accompanying her with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

Akira and Ann are making their way down the hospital hallway to Shiho's room.

"It's really sweet of you to bring flowers for Shiho, Akira," Ann says with a smile.

"You might be her best friend, but you aren't the only one who cares about her."

Ann giggles as they arrive at Shiho's room and she knocks on the down.

"Who is it?" someone calls out from the other side of the door. Ann cracks the door open and pokes her head in.

_"Room service~!"_ she jokes. "How are you?"

"A little bit better now."

" _He he he!_ Hope you don't mind, but I brought a visitor with me." Ann beckons Akira as she enters the room and Akira follows her inside. There was Shiho, sitting up in her bed with her black hair down and wearing her patients uniform.

"Oh! Hi, Kurusu-kun," she says with a smile. Akira smiles and waves at her.

"Hi there, Suzui," he says. "It's kinda overdue, but I thought I'd come by and see how you're doin'." Akira walks up to her and bestows his flower bouquet onto her.

"These are for you. Thought they might brighten your day a bit."

Shiho takes the bouquet in her hands and holds them close.

"These are really nice," she says. "Thank you." Ann takes a seat next to her bestie and giggles.

"And he's supposed to be the resident bad boy!"

Akira smiles as Shiho laughs with her.

_They really are best friends_ , he thinks.

He puts hands in his pockets and sighs as he starts making his way to the door.

"Well uh… I-I just came to give you the flowers," he says. "Sooo I'll just get out of your hair now." Ann quickly reaches out to him.

"H-Hey wait!" she exclaims. "You don't have to leave! Why don't you hang out with us for a while?" Akira stops and turns back.

"Won't it just be girl talk though?" he asks. "I don't know if I can contribute." Shiho points to the box on the counter next to her.

"I have a deck of cards right there," she says. "We can play with those." Akira scratches his head and turns back around.

"Well, it's not like I got anything else to do today..." he admits. "Alright." Ann stands up and starts walking out of the room.

"First things first," she says. "I gotta use the little girl's room. Be right back." After Ann leaves the room, Akira just stands where he is awkwardly, not sure what he's supposed to do.

"Akira-kun, why don't you take a seat?"

Akira looks over to Shiho and slowly walks over and sits in the chair next to her.

"So, how's your year at Shujin going so far?" Shiho asks.

"Huh? Oh. Well, everyone's still treating me like crap," Akira responds. "But I made a few really good friends. I'm part of this really cool… after school club, I guess you can call it. It's not an official school club though." Shiho leans in with interest.

"What type of club is it? Is it like the Track Team?"

Akira pushes up his glasses.

"T-That's... W-Well… we **do** do a lot of running." Akira catches something in his sentence and rushes to fix it.

"WAIT, NO! I-I don't mean like running from the cops or anything! I-I just meant… running in general, y'know!"

Shiho starts giggling.

"I wasn't thinking that at all!" she says. "Still, I'm happy you seem to be doing better." Akira smiles, then frowns as he looks at her covered legs.

"Are **you** doing any better? … Ann told me about your rehab… She said you were going through a really rough time…"

Shiho frowns and looks down, gripping her sheets.

"To be honest... I think asking her to come was a bad idea…" she says with regret. "I don't think Ann really needed to see that... After I finished that session… she wouldn't stop hugging me. And she was crying the whole time, telling me how sorry she was…" Akira shakes his head.

"It was definitely hard for her," he says. "But I think seeing you push on actually gave her the real spark she needed. She's been working really hard on her modeling job lately. You would not believe how tired she was after she went to the Protein Lovers with me and Ryuji." Shiho's smile comes back as she nods.

"I hope she'll keep it up… after I'm gone…"

" **Gone?** ... Oh yeah… You're moving away soon, right?"

"Uh huh… My family's starting to get ready to pack our things… It'll be any day now…"

A depressing silence fills the room. Both of them know how much Shiho means to Ann, so when the day comes, she's guaranteed to be hurting. **A lot.**

"H-Hey, Kurusu-kun?" Shiho speaks as she grips at her sheets.

"Yeah?"

"Um... A-Ann says you like making deals with people... Is that true?"

Akira pinches the strands of his hair.

"I guess that's kinda one of my gimmicks now," he says. Why do you ask?" Shiho closes her eyes.

"... I want you to make a deal with **me.** " She turns Akira with a serious look on her face.

"After I move away… **I want you to take care of Ann for me.** "

Akira's eyes widen at her request.

"She's never really had a strong connection to other people besides me because they judge her by her looks," Shiho explains. "Plus, any bonds she **did** make before she came here always broke with her moving from one place to another... When we say goodbye, I know she's gonna feel like she's all alone again... And when she does, I need someone let her know that she's not. I need someone to be there for her like I was." She smiles.

"And I know that if **anyone** can do it, it's **you.** And **only** you."

Akira crosses his arms and cocks an eyebrow at her.

"Why me **specifically** though?" he asks. "She has Ryuji and some other really good friends now. Her and the student council president really hit it off." Shiho chuckles and shakes her head.

"I know that, but I don't think they can be there for her like **you** can. I mean, you  **are**  in love with her, aren't you?"

"... Eh?" Akira's face immediately turns into a beet.

"... Wait...  **HUH?!** H-H-Hold on a sec!" he exclaims. "W-What the hell gave you **that** idea?! S-She's just a friend!" Shiho smirks at him.

"Would you be there for her the way you have if that was the case? And would you be blushing the way you are right now?"

"T-That's... uh..." Akira tries to cover his face and whines.

"Calm down," she giggles. "I think it's great that Ann likes a great guy who likes her back." Akira's blush disappears as fast as came when he hears a certain word come out of Shiho's mouth. Like. As in liking someone "that way".

"Wait… She… **likes** me?"

" **Like**? That's actually the understatement of the century. She's been raving for months about you and the time you two spend together. Every time she comes to visit me, you're mentioned." She giggles and looks up at the ceiling as she remembers all the times she's gone on and on about Akira.

* * *

  _"I'm like 'You've seriously been the top student in your class since grade school?!' And he goes, 'You think I wear these glasses for nothin'?'"_

_"He always has a snack handy for me when I'm hungry. Honestly, he's as sweet as the treats he gives me."_

_"I dunno. I just really feel like myself with I'm with him. I feel like... he'll never let me down."_

* * *

"She praises you **nonstop** ," Shiho says. "Going on and on about how great you are and how much fun she has with you. Stuff like that. Smiling, laughing, and blushing all while. I doubt she knew she was blushing, though." Shiho turns back to him.

"So, tell me honestly... How do **you** feel about her?"

Just a second ago, Akira was denying the possibility of him having feelings for her with all his might. Now that he knows that Ann might feel that way towards him, he can't help but smile and picture her face.

"She… She's loyal, fierce, kind, and always puts everyone else before herself," he says with sincerity in his voice. "She loves food and never stops wanting to be a better person, even though she's so amazing already... She has a temper, she can be a bit of an airhead, stubborn as a mule, a bit indecisive, but that never stopped her from staying positive and doing her best... And... her heart... So big and sweet... Probably cuz of all the dessert she eats... And it hurts like hell to see it broken... It kills me a bit inside every time I see her cry." He scratches his head and chuckles.

"Ann Takamaki is... the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, inside and out… There's no way I couldn't… **love** her..."

After confirming the "criminal's" true feelings, Shiho smiles and nods.

"Well, she told me once that she wasn't interested in dating," she says. "But if you let her know you feel that way… I have a feeling her heart will change faster than ever. You'll be like… a Phantom Thief who stole her heart." Akira turns to her and laughs at the irony.

"That's… actually a great way to put it."

Shiho bows her head to him.

"I'm sorry. I don't really have anything to give you in exchange right now, but I promise I'll make it up to you someday... So... I'll ask you again: Please, Kurusu-kun, take care of Ann for me."

The best friend of the girl he loves is encouraging him and asking him to watch out for her in her place. That's not something he can say no to.

Akira gives Shiho a determined nod and gives her a thumbs up.

"Shiho Suzui… Don't worry about it. In exchange for your blessing, you have yourself a deal."

"... Good... Thank you."

Ann's timing proves to be impeccable as she enters the room at that moment.

"Phew! Sorry I took so long," she says. "The restrooms are really far from here." Akira and Shiho smile at her as she takes her seat.

"So, what're you guys talking about?" she asks. Akira smirks at her.

_"How long it takes one Takamaki to use the bathroom ☆,"_ he jokes. Ann shoots a narrow eyed look at him.

"Oh, shuddup and shuffle the deck."

Shiho giggles as she watches her best friend and her future boyfriend (hopefully) interact with each other, happy that everything will be okay when she's gone.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	6. You Have Me

**Tuesday, July 19th, 20XX**

* * *

Less than a week remains until the end of Shujin's first term and the beginning of summer vacation. In Mr. Ushimara's (a.k.a. Mr. Chalk Chuckster's) class, Akira isn't staring off into space thinking about his night job like he usually does (and probably should do right now, considering his group has been targeted by the international hacker group known as  **Medjed**.) Instead, he's uncomfortably staring intently at the back of Ann's head with a tinge of red in his cheeks, thinking about his talk with her best friend at the hospital the other day.

_Ann Takamaki is... the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, inside and out… There's no way I couldn't… **love** **her**._

He pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head in frustration, thinking about those words.

_**"God damn it, Shihooo~!"**_ he mumbles to himself. _"Now, you've gone and made it feel so **reaaal~!** "_

Every since that day, Akira has felt more self conscious about his bond with the young Vague model. His composure weakens when his with her, he feels slightly hollow when they're apart, and she's on his mind 24/7. If there was a time when he was at his least composed, this would be it.

The love sickened rebel lets his head drop to his desk and sighs deeply.

_"... **I'm doomed~** "_ That's his when he his phone vibrates. He sneaks a peak at it to see Ann's picture tagged on the message boxes.

**Ann: Doomed? Is something wrong?**

Akira panics a little inside.

_**Shit!** She heard me!_

**Akira: Nothing! I'm fine!**

**Ann: You sure? I didn't really wanna bring this up, but you've looked kinda out of it lately. 🤨**

_So, she noticed,_  he thinks. _When it comes to people's emotions, she's as perceptive as I am._

**Akira: Don't worry. Really. I'm okay. Thief's honor. 😁**

**Ann: Alright.**

**\- But if you need something, you can chat me up about it anytime. 😉**

**\- I mean, it's only fair. You've been there for me when I needed it since the day we met.**

Akira can't help but smile warmly at her text.

_Idiot... Don't say things like that. You're making it worse._

**Ann: Hey. Speaking of which… Can you make some time for me today?**

**\- There's something I really need your help with, Akira.**

**Akira: Ask and you shall receive. I'd be glad to help.**

**Ann: Thank you so much.**

**\- The truth is… it's Shiho's Moving Day today.**

_Oh! So that's happening **today** , _Akira thinks.

**\- Before she goes, she wants to talk one more time up on the rooftop.**

**\- But I think it's still hard for her to go up there…**

**Akira: You take left, I'll take right. 😉**

**Ann: Thanks! You rock! ☺ Meet me at the gate after school.**

" **OW! Son-o-va-!** " Akira rubs his forehead after being hit with a piece of chalk.

" **Kurusu!**  Are you listening?!" barks Mr. Chalk Chuckster.

" _Yeah, yeah!_  Laws are passed by majority vote among the Diet, right?!"

The teacher shoots a dirty look and turns back to the chalkboard.

"Top student or not, you'd best pay attention," he says. "Eyes on the board."

The entire class snickers at him as Akira groans and glares at his phone.

**Akira: Mark my words! One of these days, I'm dodging that chalk, goddammit! 😡**

**Ann: LOL! 🤣**

**\- You pull it off and I'll give you a reward! 😘**

Another tease that strikes him in the gut.

**xxx**

The school day has ended.

Up the stairway from the third floor to the roof, Akira and Ann are towing Shiho up the stairs as she tries to walk up.

"C'mon, Shiho! Three more steps!" Ann urges. Shiho, clenching her teeth and dripping with sweat, glares up the stairs and nods.

_Look at this girl go_ , Akira thinks in admiration.

"Okay. Again," Akira says. "One, two, three!" Shiho grunts as she lifts her heavy swollen right leg up the next step with Akira and Ann's support. Succession without incident. Ann smiles and nods.

"Good! That's it! Two more!"

Shiho takes as moment to catch her breath before nodding.

"Again," Akira says. "One, two, three!" Shiho tries to lift her left leg, but she stumbles. The two catch her.

" **Shiho!** " Ann pulls her back up, returning her foot back to the step.

"Ugh, ugh…. S-Sorry," Shiho gasps. Akira shakes his head.

"Don't be. You're doing great," he says. "Can you keep going?" Shiho takes a deep breath and nods.

"Alright. Steady now," Akira says. "One, two, three!" Shiho tries to lift her left leg again. This time with succession.

"There! Just one more! You can do it!" Ann cheers. Shiho nods again.

"Okay. Get both feet up there," Akira says. "One… two… three!" Shiho gives it all she's got to get to the top of the stairs. She proudly plants both of her on the last step.

"Alright! You did it!" Ann exclaims. Shiho heaves a deep sigh of relief and smiles.

"I'm getting better," she says. "You two can let go now. I'll be fine from here. Just open the door." Akira nods and proceeds to open the door and let Ann through as she walks beside her bestie. When she finally waddles her way outside, she stops to catch her breath.

"Ann… Akira-kun…" she gasps. "I'm pretty heavy, huh? Thanks for the help." Akira puts his hands in his pockets.

"It's no big deal," he says. "I'm just happy to be of service." Ann beams at Akira.

"Isn't Akira just  **super**  reliable?" she asks Shiho with a giggle. Akira miraculously suppresses his blush as he laughs sheepishly.

_**Dammit, Ann!** Don't smile at me like that when you say that stuff, _ he thinks.

Shiho giggles back at her.

"Mm hm. Just like you keep telling me over and over," she says. Ann's eyes widen a bit, not expecting her to say something like that out loud.

As Shiho waddled her way towards the fence and looked down, Akira couldn't help but feel anxious, considering what happened here.

"We're so high up…" she mumbles. Akira walks towards her.

"Okay, I'll bite," he says. "Of all the places we could've taken you, why did you want to come  **here**?" Shiho places her hand on the fence.

"I think… to settle things…" she says. "To tell you the truth… I wanted to reenact that moment… Wearing these clothes, standing here again… I wanted to know what it would feel like." Shiho  **is** wearing her Shujin uniform today. The same clothes she was wearing when she jumped from here the night after Kamoshida raped her.

"... What about back then?" Ann asks. "What were you thinking?" Shiho looks down and frowns, recalling the fear and pain she was feeling back in April. All of the screaming voices in her head shouting at her to jump.

"I… I didn't want to die," she mumbles. "I just needed to escape… It was like another person inside of me was screaming "No More!", telling me to come up here… It almost felt like that person was trying to kill me…" All Akira and Ann could do was let her talk, no matter how troubled Ann became by the sound of her words.

"But I know that person was a part of me too… My weakness. So, I wanted to see if she would show up again now."

"She's gone, right?" Akira assumes as he crosses his arms. Shiho smiles at Akira and nods.

"Yeah… She doesn't exist anymore."

Ann looks down and smiles in self pity.

"You're so strong, Shiho," she says. "The only reason you're standing here now is because of how hard you worked for your rehab." Shiho redirects her smile at Ann.

"Maybe… but that was all thanks to  **you** , Ann."

Ann looks up at her bestie with a surprised look.

"Me…?"

"Because I saw how hard you were trying too," Shiho says. "Trying to be strong, to be cool… Wanting to be an action star… Striving to be a better model… You were so positive… Your eyes always shined like stars with motivation. With you putting that much effort in, I couldn't just let my life go to waste in a hospital bed." Akira smiles at Ann.

"She's right, y'know," he chuckles. "You have a great knack for being super positive." Little tears started forming in Ann's eyes as she stands there listening to Shiho tell her why she went through her rehab.

"That's why I wanted to stand again," Shiho tells her in with gratitude in her voice. "It was because of you. Being able to stand up to adversity, follow your own path without falter, and inspire others to do the same… That's what **I**  think true strength is." Ann's body begins to shake.

"Shiho…" She doesn't even try to hold back her cries as she rubs her eyes. A familiar sight that brought Akira heartache every time.

"Ann…"

"I-I'm not strong at all…!" Ann sobs. "I'm… I-I'm nothing without you here with me…! I'm just… a scared little girl who gets lonely so easily…!" Shiho feels the guilt of leaving her best friend, who had no one before, behind.

"Ann… I'm so sorry… for deciding to transfer schools…"

Akira walks to Ann's side and wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"C'mon… It's alright," he tells her. "She might be leaving, but she's standing now when she couldn't before. That means she's healing, getting better… So, you should be happy, shouldn't you?" Ann finds the strength to smile through the waterfall of tears.

"... I  **am** …! I-I am, really…!"

Shiho smiles at Akira, knowing she made the right choice in leaving her in his care.

After calming down a little, Ann smiles at Shiho.

"Shiho… I-I'm… I'm going to become a real model!" she declares. "That way, you'll be able to keep seeing me… and giving life your all… I'm gonna be in a bunch of magazines… and say tons of good stuff in interviews… So…" Ann takes a second to calm down before continuing.

"So… stay healthy. Work hard, but not too much… and keep in touch… Just… take care of yourself… O-Okay?" Having said her peace, Ann let herself cry again. Akira steps aside as Shiho waddles over to her and gives her a hug.

"Ann…" she says. "I love you… I know it was hard... but thanks for being for me during my rehab... Once I can smile again from the bottom of my heart, I'll come visit." Ann hugs her back and nods. As the two best friends share their last hug, Akira gets Shiho's attention with a wave and puts his hand over his heart. She smiles as he whispers exactly what she wanted to hear.

"...  **I promise.** "

Ann averts her eyes as her family comes to take her back down the stairs to the car… and drive away, leaving her and Akira alone on the roof.

**xxx**

Akira gives Ann some breathing room as she wipes away her tears.

"... You gonna be okay?" he asks her. Ann doesn't say anything. She just takes a deep breath and stares at the door, eyes red and swollen, but burning with determination.

"... I need to be the number one model around," she declares. "I made a promise with Shiho, so there's no turning back now." She turns her determined face to Akira.

"I'm gonna study how to exercise properly, and even relearn how to walk the runway. I want to pick up some other languages and cultures too so I can start doing overseas events. Anything I need to do get better. Because, well… the only way I can help Shiho now is to show her how hard I'm working."

Akira can't help but admire Ann's incredible growth. She went from modeling as a hobby to wanting to be an action star to becoming top model. Not just for Japan, but the entire world. How could he not support a goal like that?

"Well… you already have **my**  faith," he says. "Just like you always have. If anyone can do it, I know  **you**  can." Ann smiles and nods at him.

"Yeah! I just need hang in there... a-and give it my best... I-If I can..." Ann feels herself starting to cave as her voice breaks.

"I-If I can... d-do that, then S-Shiho… she'll… s-s-she'll definitely…"

Akira's face flood with concern as Ann's body trembles again and she feels herself about to break as tears fill her eyes and her smile starts to shrink.

_No… No, don't cry._

In the end, her smile collapses and Ann covers her mouth and clenches her chest, trying to hold back the waterworks.

" **D-Dammit…!** " she sniffs. "I-I told myself I wouldn't cry…! But it just… won't… stop…!" Akira reaches his hand out to her.

"Hey, please don't-"

Unable to keep herself together, Ann finally buries her face in her hands and starts bawling out loud, screaming in agony as if her heart had been smashed to atom sized pieces, which makes him retreat.

Akira just stands there, stunned and aching at the sight of her in devastation. Seeing her smiling, laugh, and overflowing with positive energy always brought the light to his days. Seeing her broken like this, crying worse than he's ever heard her cry before… it's unbearable for him.

_**Come on, Kurusu!**  You have to say_  _something!_  he thinks. _... But... she just had to watch her best friend move away... What can I even say to her?_

Akira's heart quickens, kicking himself and fretting over how to help this girl smile again.

_Ann... what can I say to make you feel better? What can I do to pick up all the pieces and heal your broken heart? ... I'd do **anything...**_

Ann's crying slowly settles back down to sniffs.

"I-I guess… this means... I-I'm alone again, huh...?" she asks. "... Just like last time... and all the times before that..." Akira closes his eyes to calm himself, remembering that he made a promise to Shiho too. He promised to be the person she laughs with, her shoulder to cry on, and the person who would always be there for her when she needed it. Although, he didn't really need a promise between someone to do that… He's wanted to do that from the very beginning.

_... I know **exactly** what to say._

Akira opens his eyes, burning with resolve, and slowly marches up to her.

"... **That's not true at all.** " He grabs her wrists and gently pulls her hands away, revealing her tear soaked face. He could feel his entire body trembling and his chest tighten up. He always thought pouring your heart out to someone you feel this way about was terrifying, but this is way more intense than he thought.

"You… have someone who can't stand to see you cry…" he says softly. "Someone who always wants to see you smile… Someone who will do whatever it takes to protect you... Someone who wants to be with you, no matter what…" Ann stares at Akira, listening to every single one of his words and feeling the sincerity of his voice warm and heal her broken heart.

"... Akira...?"

He smiles as he brushes his right hand past her cheek, wiping away the tears, and places his hand on the back of her head.

"Ann, I... I know I'm not her..." he says. "And despite my pride... I know I'm not much... But... I-I promise... You don't have to be scared ever again… You don't have to feel lonely anymore either… Cuz **now** …" Her eyes widen, her body freezes, and she lets out a light gasp as he pulls her head onto his shoulder, then wraps both arms around her waist, closes his eyes, and whispers in her ear.

_"... You have **me** …  **Always** …"_

The warmth of his snug embrace, the love in his voice, the beating of his heart, the strong aroma of roasted coffee beans mixed in with his own personal scent. All of it surrounding her made her knees turn to jello, her throat clench up, leaving her breathless,  and her completely healed heart feel like it was going to burst. His strange behavior lately suddenly made sense. It was very subtle, but she was sure.

**He just confessed his love to her.**

_"... Akira…"_

The tone of her voice was a mix of surprise and disbelief. It's as if she was asking, "You mean it? You really want to be with  **me**?" This whole time that they've been on the roof, a thick blanket of gray clouds were covering the sky. But as soon as he embraced her, a thick god ray pierced through the thickness to shine down upon them. This wasn't the first time this had happened, either. The day she made her first real friend and the day she spilled the beans to Akira; sunlight shined on her just like this. Just like all those times before, it was only fitting. She was at her most vulnerable point just a second ago, but now it feels like she's the happiest she's ever been.

Her body starts to relax and her eyelids start to drop as Akira's warm feelings pour into her like euphoria that flows through her, feeling unusually dizzy as it makes her brain go fuzzy. For the first time ever, she completely forgot about Shiho. She forgot her suicide attempt that temporarily paralyzed her. She forgot that she went through painful rehab. She forgot that she had just left for another town. All she was thinking about, all she was seeing, smelling, and feeling was the "criminal" who broke into her life in April and the words he spoke to her in the past.

When she was crying and tried to convince him there was nothing wrong…

  _That's not what your body said when it curled up into a ball… That's not what your voice said when it trembled… That's not what your eyes said when they leaked…_

When she was walking home after they talked about Kamoshida…

_I_ _f you ever need someone to talk to… my door's always open._

When she was wondering how she was going to find the answer to what true strength of heart is…

_Well, how bout we find it **together?**_

When she was crying and telling him that it wasn't not because she's kind…

_Don't give me that bullshit! That's **exactly**  why you're crying. It's called compassion and it's  **not**  a weakness... When you see someone you care about suffering, you get the urge to cry... and you wanna do whatever you can to help them... Just like **me** right now… **I ever can't stand seeing you like this** …_

And when she asked him what she should do to help Shiho…

_That's simple: Show her your own strength... The strength that I **know**  you have deep down in your heart…_

All those words gave her great strength, hope, and happiness.

_"_... _Akira… I-I..._ "

Finally calming down, she lets her now dried eyes close and just lets what was happening happen, entrusting herself to him and melting in his embrace completely with a soft smile and a bold blush blossoming on her face. That word made her heart jump every time she heard it. That was his name. The name of the "dangerous criminal" that came to Tokyo for his probation. The real name of the charismatic, rebellious, bad ass Phantom Thief leader, Joker. The name of the awkward, but super cute and handsome guy who changed her life for the better… And the name of the amazing thief who stole her heart and made it stronger.

...

".. _. **I**_ ** _love you_ …**"

Akira's eyes pop open, dilated in shock. Shiho made him aware that Ann felt that way about him. She told him how happy she was when she mentioned him to her when she visited her at the hospital. She told him that if he made her aware of how he felt, she would change her mind about dating.

But it still surprised him more anything in his whole life that she would actually bless him with those sweet words.

_... N-No way...! Did she... really just...?!_

Apparently, it surprised her too because she quickly pushes away from him, covers her mouth, and gasps with a shocked look on her face.

"W-Wait,  **what**  did I just say?!" she asks him. Akira quickly assesses the situation. He knows she's in a moment of weakness right now, so when he comforted her with that hug, she probably just let something slip out. The best course of action in his mind is to pretend he didn't hear it. Makes sense considering that it was almost a whisper.

"Huh...? Oh! Uh… S-Sorry. I-I didn't hear you," Akira stutters as he scratches his head. Ann crosses her arms and cocks an eyebrow.

"O-Oh... Y-You  **didn't?**  ... Huh…"

What came after that was a long awkward silence. Akira didn't know how to proceed after pretending not to hear her unintentional love confession. The fact that he hugged her and said what he did made it worse.

_Way to go, you **hopeless**   **dumb ass!**_

He suddenly notices Ann with an angry look on her face, her eyes closed, growling, and turning into a pink neon light.

"Uh… A-Ann?"

Her growls start getting louder and her hands ball up into fist. Akira backs away a little, feeling that his physical health is at risk.

"U-Um, listen. I-I'm sorry about the hug. I-I just…" When she's taking a deep breath, Akira starts to feel safe again.

...

How shameful for Joker of the Phantom Thieves to let his guard down like that.

Ann suddenly glares at him, stomps her foot, and blows up in his face.

"...  ** _GAAAAAH!!!_**   PAY MORE ATTENTION, DAMMIT!!!"

Akira shrieks and flinches. Obviously, his "not hearing her" plan was a bust.

"I'm only gonna say it one more time, alright?!" she shouts as she yanks her hair down. "I…  **I-I love you!** " Akira blushes profusely as he backs away a little more.

" **H-Huh?!** "

" **Yeah** , I said it! And I  **mean it** too!"

_What the hell are you doing?!_ Ann thinks.  _This isn't the way you wanted to do it! The whole school might hear you!_

_..._

_Y'know what? **No!** I  **want** him to hear how I really feel... **even if I have to shout it at him!**_

"Y-You're the strongest, sweetest, most selfless person I've ever met..." she says, feeling like her thumping heart was forcing the words out of her mouth. "You've done so much for me without a single complaint. All I ever done was say "Thank you", but... but that's not enough! It never was!" Akira couldn't think of a single thing to say. There was so much coming at him at once, it felt like he was being downed after his weakness was hit. Wasn't she only gonna say it one more time?

"A-And it's not just that either!" Ann continues. "I-I'm **always** thinking about you! It feels like my heart is about to explode when I'm around you! I love talking to you every day! I-I love **seeing your face** every day! I-I... I've never felt this way about **anyone** before...!"

_Okay, this is going on way too long! Just wrap it up already!_

"S-S-So... um... so **yeah!** I love you, Akira! I **l** **ove** you! I  **really**  love you! Like, **REALLY**  really! I LOVE YOU **SOOO** MUCH!  ** _UGGGGGGGGH!!!_** " Once she says her piece, she buries her burning red face in her twin tails.

_You said you were only gonna it one more time, you moron!_

Even though she was staring daggers at him a moment ago, Akira couldn't help but smile. Shame that she's covering her eyes because the overflowing shock and happiness he was feeling is making the biggest smile bloom on his face. Hearing the girl you love say she loves you can definitely do that to you.

_S-She... S-S-She said it...! ... **She actually said it!**_

Akira chuckles a little before quickly glomping her, which, of course, makes her panic to high heaven.

"H-Hey... Wait a-"

All Akira does is tighten his grip on her as she flails her hands about.

"H-H-H-H-Hey!  **Hey,**   **wait!** " she yells. " **H-Hold on! Wait! WAIT! _WAAAAAAIT!_** "

" **NO! Shut up!**   **Four months** , I had this huge crush on you! I've waited long enough, dammit!"

" **WHA-?!** "

"And I heard you the first time! I just wanted to hear you say it again!"

_I'm not dreaming, right?! This is for real! This... This is **awesome! Just awesome!**_

Ann, making odd sounds with her mouth because she is unable to come up with anything to say, stops trying to resist and whines as she places her hands on his shoulders, her heart pounding harder than a thunder drum nearing imminent explosion.

**_"Uggggggggh! GOD~!!!"_ ** She couldn't help but find this whole scenario ridiculous. She's been waiting for this moment for a long time and now, she's super upset about it.

After calming down a little, she looks down at the ground next to her and sighs.

"I-I-I guess…" she mumbles. "Y-You and me… We're  **more**  than just friends now, huh?" Akira's heart starts warming up again at the sound of those words as he nods.

"Yeah…" he chuckles. "Yeah, I guess so."

_"... This is **soooo**  embarrassing~…!"_ Ann suddenly feels Akira's grip tighten to the point where she can barely breath and pushes him away.

"...  **LEMME GO!** " she shouts. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Akira grips his stomach as he starts dying laughing for reasons he didn't know.

" _Pfft ha ha ha ha ha!_ YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!"

" **Shuddup!** " Akira recovers from his laughter and scratches his head.

" _Ha ha ha!_ My bad, my bad," he says. "I-I guess I'm just… really happy, y'know?" Ann uses her twin tails to cover her mouth again.

"No, I get that!" she exclaims. "I-I'm happy too, but it came out of nowhere! And you were squeezing the life out of me!" Ann falls back and slides down the wall as he gets out the rest of his chuckles.

_Learn to give a girl's heart a break, goddammit!_

**xxx**

Akira sat alone with Ann on that roof until she calmed down completely, which took a long while. After a long period of silence, Ann was the one to break it.

"... D-Didn't expect my day to turn out like  **this** ," she murmurs. "Right after my best friend in the world moves away… I-I end up getting... a **boyfriend** …" Akira smirks at his new girlfriend.

"Understandable," he chuckles.

"... M-My face is on fire… I-I can barely breath… I'm super anxious… But… really really happy…" Ann leans forward and turns to him, hugging her folded legs.

"Hey… D-Does getting into a relationship **always** feel like this?" she asks.

"How the hell should **I** know? This is my first relationship too."

Ann lightly punches his shoulder.

"Aw, c'mon!" she pouts. "That's **totally** a lie! I know you had at least one or two girlfriends on your record before you moved here!" Akira shakes his head.

"Nope! Virgin heart, virgin lips, virgin **everything!** " he admits. "I mean, I did have a very few fan girls back home, but they were annoying as hell." Ann gleefully laughs.

"No surprise there! I've thought this for awhile now, but… I think you beat Yusuke when it comes to being a pretty boy."

Akira blushes and pushes his glasses up.

_"Aw, cut that out."_

" **I'm serious!** Especially when you're not wearing those glasses!"

_"Aha... Is that so?"_ Akira scoots up to her and bops her nose.

"Well… it's hard to believe a girl as gorgeous as  **you**  is actually real," he says. "Especially one who has  **never**  had a boyfriend. Seriously, you have no idea how surprised I was when Boss told me you've never had one." Ann blushes as she strokes her right twin tail.

"Well, I wasn't for getting crushes until recently. And c'mon. You can find  **plenty**  of other girls prettier than me overseas."

"Nah. I doubt I'd find anyone who's cuter than you. In  **my**  eyes, anyway."

"Tch! That's something **any** guy would say to a cute girl… But you're not just **any** guy, are you?"

_"No, I'm not~"_

The recently formed couple laugh together. Although their relationship went through a drastic change, everything after that gradually became natural to them. The air around them was filled with emotion: Joy, harmony, and peace. It was the same recipe as before, but with love put into the mix.

Ann giggles as she rocks back and forth.

"Hey… I think I'm gonna like this," she says. "This whole... **dating** thing with you and me…" Akira slowly gets to his feet.

"Oh! Speaking of this dating thing with you and me," he says. "How about we keep it  **just between**  you and me? I know they wouldn't be as bad as when it was with... **him** , but the last thing we need is a rumor about something like _**The Kira's Bitch**_ going around the school." Ann stands up with him and crosses her arms.

"I guess you have a point," she replies. "Like, I really wouldn't mind it cuz it's **you** and it's **actually true** , but I don't want it being everyday's news." Akira picks up his bag, which feels oddly lighter than what he's use to.

"Plus… if Mona finds out about this," he groans. "I'm liable to have my eyes clawed out."

"True. He's not very good at hiding his crush on me. I don't feel like breaking his little cat heart either."

Akira nods and looks at his phone.

"It's getting late…" he says. "As much as it sucks, we should probably call it today."

"Alright."

Akira opens the door and steps aside.

_"After you, gorgeous,"_   he says. Ann giggles at his gesture.

_"Oooh, what a gentleman~!"_

**xxx**

The two managed to miraculously grab two seats next to each other on the packed train to Shibuya. Ann stirs around in her seat, trying to find a comfortable position. However, it wasn't her seat that was uncomfortable. It was the feeling of sitting next to her new boyfriend that made her anxious.

She quickly pulls out her phone to find something to distract herself. Maybe checking the internet for news about the Phantom Thieves or playing a mobile game. Anything that'll serve as a distraction.

But in her rush, the sight of her lock screen stopped her in her tracks. It was a picture of her and Shiho, taken before Kamoshida even came to Shujin. A time when things were so simple. This picture was a cruel reminder that they were always together before, but they're far apart now.

Before reality could crush her, she feels something land gently on her hand. It was rough and big enough to wrap around it, but with a securing warmth. She looks down and sees Akira's hand rubbing over hers.

_"... I-I... love you too..."_  he mumbles.Ann looks up at him as he scratches his pink cheek with his finger.

"I-I just remembered I forgot to say it back to you properly back on the roof," he stutters. "So..." She gives him a loving smile, which he returns back to her, as if to say that he's right by her side, like he's always been.

Ann slides closer to Akira, flips her hand over, interlocks her fingers with his, and closes her eyes as she leans onto him. Akira chuckles and lies his head on hers, happy that the beautiful red "Panther" was now his and his alone.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	7. My Kira

It's been a little over half a month since Shiho moved away. However, Ann hasn't been counting the days that she goes on without her best friend beside her.

Instead, she tracks the days she gets to spend some sweet alone time with her new man. Every school day that he sits behind her and eats lunch with her, every date they go on in the afternoon, rain or shine, every charge through Mementos that they power through, every single moment. She could never remember all the time she spent with Shiho so accurately, so this relationship really meant the world to her.

As great as it is though, it was missing something very important. It wasn't that she was afraid to ask for it. She just always thought the guy had to make the move. She's not in a rush to get it, but it was definitely something she would have to bring up sooner or later to make this feel more real.

**xxx**

Today, Ann is taking part in a special magazine shoot at Seaside Park: "Up Close and Personal with Two Popular Models" starring her and her rival, Mika. She asked Akira to come with her, which he obviously agreed to. Mainly because he was worried about how catty Mika got last time.

The two arrive at the park a little ways away from the sight. Ann has been trying to ignore the persistent stare of the bespectacled bad boy ever since they started the trek over here, but no matter how hard she tried, she could still feel his dark gray eyes burning a hole in her.

Finally fed up, she gives him the narrow eyes.

"Okay, can you  **please** stop staring at me like that?" she asks, irritated. "It's embarrassing." Akira innocently tilts his head.

"Why wouldn't I stare at you when you're this cute?" he asks.

"W-What?! God, you always say that stuff like it's no big deal!"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"Stop it!"

"No, really. You really are adorable. I've always thought so." Akira's expression suddenly turns warm and affectionate.

"I wouldn't mind just spending eternity looking at you without getting bored. You're just  **that** cute."

Ann's face flares up and her heart melts as a whimper escapes her mouth. He wasn't even teasing her with that last part. It was completely sincere. That just made her more pissed off... and happy.

_**"... No fair, stupid moron~"** _

As the two approach the designated spot, they notice an agency employee talking to Mika. What's off is that Mika is frowning while the employee looks irritated.

"And don't pull a stunt like that again, okay?" he demands. Mika shyly nods.

"Okay… I won't," she says sounding apologetic.

"What's going on here?" Ann asks as the couple approached. The employee turns to Ann.

"Well… Oh right. You fell victim to it too. Is it okay if I tell them, Mika-chan?"

Mika gives him the okay and he explains the situation.

The issue was with an ongoing problem of other models not showing up for their shoots. It turns out that Mika was posing as the agency, contacting other models, and telling them the shoots were cancelled so that she can sub in for them and boost her popularity. The couple quickly put the puzzle pieces together. Mika had used the same trick on Ann back when she was training with Akira and Ryuji at the gym. Mika responded by telling everyone she's sorry and that she'll work harder from now on, but Akira and Ann have seen her good girl act more than enough.

The employee tells Ann and Mika to get ready and leaves. The couple shoot narrow eyed looks at the manipulative minx.

" _Wooow_ ," Akira scoffs. "You're really something else, lady."

"You seriously did something  **that**  lame?" Ann asks. Mika gives Ann the usual stink eye.

"What are you calling lame?" she retorts. "The industry's overflowing with models. Without an in, your career will never even get off the ground. Chances don't come to those who wait. You have to make your own luck if want to succeed." Ann looks like she wants to say something, but she shakes her head and points to Akira.

"Know what? Nah, he already said it."

"It's your own fault for getting the boot," Mika lectures. "If you can't crawl your way back up, you might as well go home." Mika puts on her cocky smirk.

"And either way, it's not like I'm not talented. I just needed my shot, and now I'm selling like crazy."

Akira crosses his arms in disapproval.

"Listening to you talk?" he says. "You sound almost like a criminal." Mika turns her stink eye at Akira.

"What was that?" she asks.

"You talk all big about being talented and needing an in, but it doesn't change the fact that they still found out about your little agency posing scheme."

"And who asked  **you** , loser?"

Ann taps on Akira's shoulder.

"It's okay, Akira," she says. Mika smirks again.

"So what if they found out?" she asks. "I was already prepared with a teensy apology. It would've been dumb to try and hide it forever. Now that I'm on top, there's nothing they can do about it anyway. And I'll keep getting more and more popular, even if people hate me for it." Ann stares at her rival, then starts giggling.

"You're **just** like the female villains I used to love when I was a kid!" she says. "Strong, beautiful… and  **wicked**! Honestly, I just can't bring myself to hate you!" Mika frowns.

"Tch. Well, **I** have no problem hating **you.** "

Ann puts her hands on her hips and puts on a confident smile.

"Sorry Mika, but all your hard work is only gonna get you **second place**!" she declares. " **I'm**  gonna be the number one model! You might be popular **now** , but I'll take that spot from you, fair and square!" Mika looks at Ann like she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Hm... Is it just me or do you seem... different?" Mika asks. Ann shakes her head.

"No. This is just me when I'm serious," she says. "I don't look like such an airheaded amateur  **now,** do I?" Mika gives her a smirk.

"Gutsy," she chuckles. "I can respect **that** , at least... Alright then. I won't pull any more tricks. I'll beat you with beauty… fair and square."

"Sounds good to me!"

Mika turns her attention back to Akira.

"Y'know, I'm surprised Four-Eyes here wastes his time with **you** and doesn't even give **me** a second glance."

"What can I say?" he says with a prideful tone. "I'm more into devils who just be themselves than devils who put on an angel's face half the time." He hugs tightly Ann from behind and brushes her cheek with his hand, to her surprise.

"And **this** little devil panther stole my heart a **long** time ago."

Ann chuckles and blushes as she secures his right arm around her waist and his left hand on her cheek.

**_"Oh, you~♡"_ **

Mika just scoffs at them and walks away, flipping her hair.

**xxx**

The shoot has begun and Ann and Mika are strutting their stuff in front of the camera while Akira watches on with the small crowd. Guys drool over them, college girls look on in playful envy, and staff are mentioning how greatly Ann has improved. The joy in her face as she posed lured a quiet chuckle out of Akira's mouth. As a test to see if he can make her smile more, he calls out to her.

_" **You're gorgeous, Annie!** "_

That outburst made Ann stop for a moment at stare at Akira, feeling her heart throbbing in her chest as she put a hand over it. Not from the compliment (she's received plenty of those from him already, even more so since they started dating), but from the nickname. It made her feel special and almost made her swoon.

"Huh? Somethin' wrong, Ann-chan?" asks the cameraman. Ann recovers from her shock, turns back to the cameraman, and smiles at him with a new pose.

_" **Nope!** Not at all! ♡"_ she giggles. The cameraman's eyes light up at the sight of her pose: Her left hand on her hip, her right hand sliding down her leg as she bends over, and a cute smile amplified by the perfect shading of red in her cheeks. It was the pose she normally uses when summoning her Persona.

The sounds of the camera shutter ring out like bullets from a machine gun.

_" **Yeah!** **Oh yes!**  Oh, that's beautiful! Gimme more **just** like that!"_

Akira laughs as his girlfriend uses the intense happiness she got from his words to fuel her modeling and taking advantage of his position behind the cameraman to give him the most alluring gazes and poses.

This marks the first time ever that she's wanted a boy to gawk at her like she's the sexiest woman ever.

**xxx**

The photo shoot manager calls for a break. Ann rushes over to Akira and laughs.

"Man, this is so much fun!" she exclaims. "Today's been **really** great so far!" She bashfully plays with her right pigtail.

"S-So… how was I?" she asks.

"I loved every second of it," Akira chuckles as he claps. "You **really** gave it your all out there." Ann nods and winks at him.

" _Well, **yeah**. I had to work **extra** hard with my **boyfriend** watching ♡,_ " she giggles. Ann puts her hands behind her back and bends over.

"By the way, you! That "Annie" pet name better not be a one-time deal!"

Akira runs his fingers through his hair as he laughs nervously.

"Uh, well… I-I was also thinking of calling you " **Ann-pan** "," he says. "But I-I think that's a little too much..." Ann gasps and lightly bounces on her feet.

"Ann-pan?!" she exclaims. "You mean like the sweet roll?! Oh my god, that is  _ **sooo**_  cute! Okay! Maybe not today, but mister?! You!  **Definitely!**  Have to start calling me that!  **Soon!** " That just makes him laugh more.

_Never pegged her for the type to be so into pet names,_  he thinks.

"Yeah yeah, I know. **I sound like a ditz** , right?" Ann says, seemingly reading Akira's mind. "But... stuff like that reminds me that... I really am your girlfriend now... And it makes me so happy, I can't help it."

"Oh no. I don't think it's a **bad** thing. If anything, it's **cute**... At the same time, I honestly don't think being **my** girlfriend is really something to be so proud of. I'm nothing special- **Whoa!** "

She gets up in his face and stomps her foot in protest.

" **Of course** it is,  **of course** I am, and **BULL-SHIT!** " she pouts. "You're **crazy** **amazing!** You're not just selfless, earnest, and loyal! You're a super sweet, smart, humble, weird, and  **cute** shy guy who can turn into a SUPER strong prideful bad ass on the fly! There's nothing bad about having a boyfriend like that! ... And..." Ann basfully twists her body around and plays with her right twin tail.

_"A-And even if it **is** a bad thing... __**I-I love you anyway. Forever. More than anyone else. ♡** " _She cements her statement with an innocent smile. Akira's cheeks turn pink and he bashfully rubs the back of his neck. She really is an honest and straightforward person, being able to say things like that so easily and so sincerely with almost no hesitation at all.

"R-Right, sorry. Thanks," he chuckles. "A-And... I love you too." Ann giggles and looks out towards the city and the sun beginning to descend onto the horizon as if look down the road of her own life.

"I know I said I want to be the number one model…" she says. "But I'm okay with that not happening **just** yet. For now, I just want to keep improving, one step at a time. Then someday down the line, I'll be able to look at myself with pride. Hopefully people will see that confidence and draw strength from it. I'm gonna walk the runway and be a ray of light for the people of this planet…" Ann gives Akira a sincere smile.

"Just like **you and Shiho** are for **me** …"

 

At first, Ann wanted to give strength to people in need as the Phantom Thief, Panther. Now, she wants to do the same as Ann Takamaki, the future #1 magazine model. Akira has never witnessed such a strong resolve in his life, and the fact that it was from the girl he loves made it all the more special.

"Well, you know I'll be there with you," he says as if he's making a vow.

"Mm hm! **Forever** , okay?" Ann closes her eyes for a moment, then slowly walks up to him, places both of her hands on his cheeks, and slides them to back of his neck to connect them.

"Hey, so... I actually looked up the word **Kira** on the internet," she says. "Did you know that it actually has other meanings in other languages besides **killer**?"

"Really? Like what?"

"Like... **_l_** ** _eader of the people, lord and ruler, beloved_ , **and my personal fav **... _ray of light_...** cuz that's what you are to me... so..." Ann looks straight into his eyes and gives him a sweet smile.

"You're… my **Kira**."

Akira, happily accepting his pet name, responds by pressing his forehead against hers and placing his hands on her waist.

"And I will  **always**  shine your way."

The moment lasted until the manager made the call to get back to work.

"All right, break time's over! Ann-chan, you're going to be the main focus of this session!"

"Okay!" Ann spot something in the distance.

"Hey, mind hanging out with me some more after the shoot's done?" she asks.

"With  **you**? Course not!"

**xxx**

After the shoot was over and Ann got changed, she met Akira by the bench.

"So, where do you wanna go?" he asks. Ann looks back over to Daikanrasha, the massive Ferris Wheel towering over Tokyo Palette Town, and remembers a question Shiho asked her before: From anywhere in Tokyo, if you could choose where you would have your first kiss, where would it be?

Akira follows Ann's finger as she points towards her chosen place.

"See Daikanrasha right there?" she asks. Akira smiles, takes her hand, and pulls her towards their destination without a second thought.

**xxx**

With almost no line for them to wait in, it seemed as though a higher power was pushing the couple onto the gondola.

Ann strokes her right twin tail as the two are lifted slowly into the air.

"W-Wow. W-We got on here **really** quickly," she stutters. Akira just sits there staring at her. She goes quiet and looks down as she plays with her hands. It didn't take long for an anxious look to emerge on her face. Akira can understand why though, considering he felt the same way.

"It's… just the two of us up here, huh?" he says. "No one can bother us."

"Y-Yeah…" Ann bites her lip and takes a few nervous glances at him. He just gulps and rubs the back of his neck.

_Say something already, dammit,_ he thinks.  _You're making me nervous..._

_..._

_Wait... **My god!** Is this how  **she** feels when she's with **me?!**_

Eventually, Ann is the one to break the silence.

"Y'know... back when I met Shiho, when she saved me…" she says. "I realized that personal relationships are something to be treasured…" Ann closes her eyes, takes a deep breath to calm herself down, and turns to her boyfriend.

"That's why… I won't run away anymore. I'll face myself **head on**. This time, it's  **my**  turn to help someone… But I'm still kinda worried… Do you think you can help me?"

Akira nods.

"Anything for you," he says. "You know that." Ann smiles.

"Mm hm! And you can lean on me too, if you need it."

"Don't bother asking me to do something I'm already doing," Akira chuckles as he pushes up his glass. Ann giggles and looks down at their hands.

"Y'know… you've been the one helping me this whole time…" she says. "But I feel like we finally see each other eye to eye." She slides her fingers between his and smiles at him.

"I know I said this before but… Akira? ... I'm  **so**  glad I met you."

Akira, feeling the soft and warm sensation of her hand in his, smiles warmly at her in turn.

"... Right back at ya."

Suddenly, Ann hears her phone go off and pulls it out of her pocket.

"Huh? The Metanav?"

The navigator voice rings out of her phone.

**_[_** _**Strengthened** **resolve within user detected. Conditions met. ]** _

_**[ Persona Evolution: Initiated. ]** _

The couple's eyes widen in shock.

_" **Evolution?!** "_ Akira repeats. The phone screen displays Ann's fiery Persona, Carmen. In a blue ball of flame, the seductive dancer takes on a new wicked form, resembling a goddess of chaos and witchcraft wearing a large demon mask and holding two hell hounds by their chain leashes.

The two look on in awe of the new being that was transfigured from Carmen, its new name being displayed below it.

" **Hecate** ," Ann gasps, putting her hand over her heart. "The new power that's growing within me!" Akira chuckles as the Metanav turns itself off.

"Guess you ended up strengthening your heart after all," he says. Ann giggles and blushes as she looks down at their interlocked hands again.

"I didn't find it on my own though…" she says. " **You're**  the one who gave it to me. The strength of heart I wanted so badly… The strength that means the world to me." She moves closer to him.

"Hey… You have to stay with me forever… Promise me that you'll always be right here with me… okay?"

Akira shakes his head.

"C'mon **. I**  should be asking  **you**  that," he says. Ann giggles again.

_"Awww, are you worried? ♡"_

"Well considering how every guy in Tokyo wants to sleep you, yeah! I still can't believe I actually managed to win your heart!"

"Then maybe it's more fitting for  **you**  to be chasing after  **me**!" Ann shakes her head and lies her head on his shoulder.

" **Kidding!** I wouldn't be able to handle that… To be honest… lately it's felt lonely just waiting for the next time I'll get to see you…"

Akira flashes a toothy grin at her as he lightly tickles her under her chin.

_"Awww, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me,"_ he tease. Ann bats his hand away.

_"Stop it~! ♡"_ As the two enjoy each other's teasing, the sound of the com cuts them off.

_**[** **Thank you for enjoying our Ferris Wheel experience. The gondola will arrive at the platform shortly. ]** _

Ann's eyes widen as she lifts her head up.

"Huh? It's over **already?!** " she gasps. Akira frowns.

" _Daaamn_ , that was short," he sighs with discontent.

"Y-Yeah… We went all the way around... but I didn't see any scenery…" Ann smiles at him again, nuzzles on his face, and lets out a sweet whisper.

_"... All I saw… was **you** … ♡"_

All Akira does is chuckle and nuzzle her back. The less he said to avoid ruining the moment, the better.

_Old man's right..._  he thinks. _**Sweet girl...**_

Ann's attention is soon drawn to his lips, which are dangerously close to hers, as she remembers the reason she dragged him up here in the first place. She _**reeeally**_ wanted to kiss the boy she been head-over-heels in love with for so long. The mood is right, with the gondola's amber lit interior reminding her of the first time they talked, and their ride was almost over. She had just achieved the personal milestone she's been striving for these past few months. If this was gonna happen, it had to be **now.**

_I-It's normal, right?! Y-You're a **couple!** Couples  **kiss!** The only thing weird about is you being so weird about it!  **Just ask him already!**_  

Ann, with a bold red blossoming in her checks, pulls away from Akira and gulps before forcing the words out of her throat.

"U-Um… B-Before we get off… sh-should we at least do that **one thing** … y-you know… t-that... **couples** do…?"

Akira stares at her for a moment with no clue of what she's talking about, then he blushes and scratches his head when he finally gets the picture.

" _Ohhh! That._  Uhhh…" He looks down in deep thought. It's not that he didn't want to. That couldn't be further from the truth. He wanted to so badly, he would actually kill for it. He just didn't know how to go about doing it. Although, he knew it mostly involved him making the first move. Still, her straight up asking for it definitely made things simpler.

"W-Well… O-Okay…" he mumbles. "B-But… um..." He sneaks glances at her with wryly smile on his face.

"R-R-Really…? J-Just...  **one?** " If they really were going to kiss, he wasn't going to settle for a little peck. He was in love with this gorgeous golden haired goddess reincarnation of a girl. One kiss for one moment wasn't gonna cut it. And considering all he's done for her, he believes he has the right to be just a little greedy.

Ann starts fidgeting as she bite her lip and her face grows even redder.

"... I-I'll… leave it to you…" she stutters. "... J-Just don't laugh if I mess up, okay?! I-I've... never done this before..."

Both of them took a deep breath. No more hesitating. This is happening.

"I-I should… probably put my glasses away, huh?" Akira asks as he takes off his glasses and puts them in the case in his bag anyway. They both turn to each other, but Ann glances away for a second, anxiously biting her lip.

_"... Sh-Should I… c-c-close my eyes...?"_ she asks meekly. The couple slide ever closer together and gaze into each other's eyes, Ann giving him the infamously innocent upward look pose. Akira's heart quickened as he gets lost in the sky blue eyes that petrified his soul on the first day they met. That eventful rainy day when his eyes beheld who he believes to be the most girl in the world. Now, she's his to hold. The greatest thing that came out of him being labeled a criminal.

Ann slowly closes her eyes, extends her chin, and pouts her lips, gesturing him to meet her. Her entire body trembles as she anxiously waits for his lips to come. It made her nervous as hell, but she wanted it to be this way. She wanted him to take the lead, like he always does.

Akira's eyes are glued to her plump, glossy, rosy lips in an instant. The guy had been dreaming of spending a moment like this with her for months. Where they would be, how hard his heart would be pounding, how she would look, how soft her lips would feel on his, what they would taste like. However, none of those dreams mattered now. He was just happy the moment was here.

_Calm down and turn your brain off,_ he thinks.  _Just... go for it..._

His eyes slowly close as he breathes deeply through the nose and places his left hand on her cheek, feeling her shake. His blush lightens as he tilts his head and licks his lips. His heart calms as he leans in towards her. And finally, with all the love he has for her inside, he presses his lips on hers.

After gasping and briefly tensing up to the anticipated initial shock, Ann feels the warmth of where they met string her along as she leans further in, placing her hands on his shoulders and gripping them tightly. She felt her heart skip every other beat, her cheeks flare a bold red, and her mind sink into an undiscovered sea of dizzying euphoria as his lips linger on hers. Was it the soft feel of their kiss? Was it the warmth of his feeling flowing into her? Was it the god rays of the setting sun shining into the gondola window? Was it simply just...  **him?** No matter what it was, that moment was simple magic and very tender, setting off a firework show in her heart.

When they separate with the quiet smack of their lips parting, Ann couldn't help but feel dissatisfied as she caught her breath. The kiss was perfect. No doubt. But it's the length of it that bothered her. Like she had a taste of Heaven before being sent crashing back down to Earth. She wanted that warm feeling in her heart to last a little longer. She **did** give him the okay for more than one, after all. Therefore, asking for more shouldn't be that bad.

_"H-Hey…"_ she stutters weakly, a little smile sneaking onto her face with hazy, entranced, half lidded eyes. _"Y-You can… y'know… d-do it again, if you wa- **Mmmm~** "_ Apparently, Akira was thinking the exact same thing because he cuts her off with another kiss. This time, he traps her face in both hands and one peck turns into a couple. There is so much more heat and passion in this one than the first, which she obviously loved as a moan of delight sneaks out of her. It made her feel so light and floaty, she swore she could soar into the clouds and never come down. To think kissing a boy you've been hardcore crushing on for so long felt  **this** good. And she prayed that he could feel how happy she was through her lips.

They separate again. Once again, Ann feels like the glass is half empty.

"... _One more time_ …" she pleads with a whisper. Akira removes his hands and wraps his arms around her waist to pull her in for another. There was a sudden drop in the amount of air she was getting, but for some reason she really enjoyed it. It was probably because she knew he was embracing her hard enough to compress her lungs.

She instinctively slides her hands over his shoulders to wrap her arms around his neck, slipping the fingers of her right hand through her lover's raven black hair before gripping the back of his head. He's not the only one who wanted to hold her lover tightly. They separated again, but this time Akira kisses her before she can speak again, gently pushing her until she was lying on her back and crawling on top of her. A bit suggestive, but the mutual magic of this moment cut off their ability to care.

Ann had a feeling that he knew what she would've said... What she would've said over and over and over again.

_… **One more… One more… Just one more… Forever...**_

In the middle of their seemingly non-stop passionate kissing…

"Ah! To be young and in love!"

The couple abruptly stop and look to see the Ferris Wheel operator smiling at them at the open gondola door. Akira rushes to his feet and straightens himself out.

"OH! Sorry!" he shrieks. The operator shakes his head.

"No trouble at all," he assures them. "Hey, no one's waiting. You two want another round for 500 yen?" Akira turns to Ann, who stands up and takes his right hand.

"Nah. I think we're good," she giggles.

_Sucks it couldn't last forever,_ she thinks. ...  ** _That's fine though!_** _I can get **a lot more** later._

The two step out of the gondola and the operator wishes them a good day as they walk off, with a triumphant smile cracking on Akira's face. No matter how many more Treasures he steals from here on out,  **this** moment was his crowning achievement. It's only natural he'd think like any other teen boy in love would.

_Yeah, that's right! I **am** "The Joker"!_

As they are leaving the park, Ann giggles again as she suddenly clings onto Akira's waist with both arms. All Akira does in response is smile and wrap his arm around her shoulders. The couple are too caught up in clinging to their "kiras" to care who saw them. After all, lights do bring warmth…

And they are holding the warmest in each other's arms.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	8. In Love Abroard

_Why the hell did I have to be seated next to **him**?_

It wasn't the feeling of being thousands of feet above the ocean that was keeping Akira up. It wasn't the sudden shaking of the plane being hit by turbulence.

It was Ryuji's thunderous open mouth snoring in his ear.

Akira peeks his head out to look at Mishima, who was sitting on the other side of Ryuji. His eyes were closed, but the grunts and the tossing and turning convinced him that he was anything but asleep.

_Guess we're suffering together_ ,  _Mishima_ , he thinks.

He sighs and looks out his window, thinking about why he's on a plane and where it's headed.

**xxx**

It was last week on the first day of the second school semester. Homeroom was just about to start and Morgana seems to have fallen asleep. He told Akira it was because of a nightmare keeping him up the night prior.

Akira's darling magazine model girlfriend, who sits right in front of him, covers her mouth and yawns.

"Second term's already started," she says. She leans back on her chair and turns to Akira.

"I think this **every year** , but isn't summer vacation too short?"

"Truer words couldn't have been spoken," Akira says as he pinches at the strands of his hair.

"It's like, it always ends right when you get used to life without school... Then again, I guess we had some fun things this year."

"Sneaking into a Pyramid Palace, fighting Shadow mummies, and raiding a pharaoh's tomb was pretty awesome. Though I could've done without all the giant killer boulders." Akira crosses his arms, closes his eyes, and furrows his brow.

"But… there  **is**  one thing that I'm pissed about," he admits. Ann brushes her left twin tail.

"Really? What's that?"

Akira slumps his shoulders.

"... My very first summer vacation with a girlfriend and we were too busy to do much at all," he groans. Ann's eyes widen for a second, then she blushes with a smile.

" _He he he!_ Yeah," she giggles. "Now that you mention it, that does kinda suck, huh? Next summer for sure though! Maybe I could spend it at your hometown."

"That'd be so cool! I'd think you'd really like Kamakura. It's actually a really nice beach town."

Ann turns all the way around on her chair.

"Oh? I'm listening."

"... Okay then." Akira looks up at the ceiling in reminiscence of his home.

"Compared to Tokyo, it's kinda small town," he says. "But there's lots to do and see. It was once the de facto capital of Japan a long time ago and it has a really turbulent history, so it attracts a lot of tourists. It has two popular beaches, plus there's the touristy island, Enoshima, not too far from it. Plenty of good food.  **And my god! It has! Sooo many temples and shrines!** " Ann's smiles widen as she bounces in her seat a little.

"That sounds so exciting! Okay, I'm  **definitely**  staying at your place next summer!"

Akira panics and covers her mouth.

"Hey, keep it down! Mona'll hear you!"

"I ought oo shed he wa asheep!"

"Still!"

Ms. Kawakami enters the room and clears her throat to get everyone's attention, making Ann face forward in her seat.

"All right, let's begin homeroom," she announces. "Let's see. We've just gotten back from vacation, but next week is the school trip."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Ann says. Akira recalls the text Mishima gave him the night before.

_Mishima **did** say something about that last night in his text, didn't he?_

Kawakami lets out a loud sigh.

"You students are so lucky," she grumbles. "You get an entire month off for summer and get to go to Hawaii too."

At that moment, Akira's entire body froze and a train of thoughts rush through his mind.

"Ha… waii…?" he mumbles. "As in… the island state of America…?"

"Make sure none of you cut loose too much, okay?"

"For…  **real** …?" It only when Kawakami ended homeroom that Akira got out of his trance. As Ann spoke about how they won't be able to do any Phantom Thief work during the trip, he lightly punches her shoulder.

"Hey, Ann-pan?"

"Hm?" Akira closes his eyes and inhales sharply through his nose, then abruptly starts shaking her by her shoulders, much to her surprise.

"WHY THE **FUCK** DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WE'RE GOING TO HAWAII FOR A SCHOOL TRIP?!"

It was a very rare occurrence when Akira uses the F-word since he started using it on his first day of school, the very first being to cuss out Shadow Kamoshida when he awakened to his Persona. Quote: " **I SAID STOP, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!** " Since then, he only used it when he was really irritated or really surprised. This instance is the latter.

"Ahhh, stop shaking me!" Ann demands. "Didn't you hear me?! I just remembered we even **had** a school trip!" Akira looks up at the ceiling and daydreams.

"Going to Hawaii is one of the top five things on my bucket list!" he exclaims. "But I never thought I'd actually be able to go! FOR FREE!" He quickly pulls out his phone and starts searching the Internet.

"Holy crap, what should I do first? Go surfing? Go on a tour? Go on a restaurant raid? **So many choices!** "

Ann just giggles at her boyfriend's excitement as he searches for things to do on their trip. It was one of those rare moments where he sets aside his composure and shows emotions. A valuable treasure in itself.

"OW!" Akira rubs her hand after a sleepy Morgana sinks his right claw into it.

"Mind keeping it down? I'm trying to sleep."

**xxx**

Even now, it's still hard to believe. He's a labeled criminal, yet here he is on a plane to the U.S. for a school trip. The only downside was that not everyone could come with him. Yusuke is already taking a trip with his school to Los Angeles, California, there's no way he'd be able to sneak Morgana on the plane, and Futaba, his new pseudo baby sister and Sojiro's foster daughter, is not a student and she had to stay behind and sort out the data on the cognitive psience notes she had Makoto steal from her sister's laptop. Plus… she's is still shut-in Futaba, so of course she can't be so far from her house. That leaves only Ann, Makoto, and the gorilla keeping him awake to make this trip with him.

As he's daydreaming, he hears his phone go off. Its ringtone is for a video call. He pulls out his phone and sees that it's Ann. Of course, he picks up right away and her smiling face pops up on his screen.

"Hey there, you," he whispers.

"Hey! Sorry. Were you asleep?"

Akira rubs his eyes and turns his phone screen to Ryuji.

"With this blonde snoring gorilla sleeping next to me?" he asks. "The hell do **you** think?" Ann giggles as he turns the screen back to him.

" _Awww! Poor baby,"_  she teases. "I really wish you got seated next to me."

"Yeah. Me too… Still can't believe I'm actually on a plane to Hawaii."

"Not surprising, considering how excited you were when you heard about it. You must have a **ginormous** list of things you wanna do stuffed in your bag, am I right?"

"... Well… I  **thought**  I was gonna have a list. Then I realized something."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Akira blushes and scratches his cheek.

"Everything I wanna do…" he says. "I wanna do with  **you**. I think that'll make up for all the days we missed during vacation too." It's only been a little over a month and saying stuff like that to each other is already so natural them.

Ann blushes and smiles.

"Oh… Okay," she giggles. "Well, here's hoping we get a day to be alone together." Akira nods and his eyelids start feeling heavy.

"Y'know, I think hearing your voice is helping me get to sleep," he chuckles. Ann kisses her two fingers and touch her screen with them.

"Hm hm. Glad I could help..." she says. "G'Night, you." Akira follows suit.

"G'Night."

Ann ends the call, leaving Akira to finally have a chance to get some sleep before Ryuji's snoring gets to him again.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	9. What's Your Type?

It's the second night of Shujin's Hawaii School Trip and Akira and Mishima have some unexpected guests sleeping over tonight. Ryuji, who was basically kicked out of his room after his roommate brought his girlfriend back with them, and Ann, who was locked out of her room because her roommate took off to her boyfriend's room and took the keycard with her. (The connection is so obvious.) As much as Akira wanted to avoid getting in trouble with Ms. Kawakami, this was the closest to being able to sleep near his girlfriend he was gonna get on this trip.

Akira convinced the guys to let Ann have his bed, then Ryuji suggested playing cards to decide where everyone else sleeps.

* * *

**Results:**

Mishima: Bed

Akira: Couch

Ryuji: …

* * *

"I'm all the way in Hawaii, and I'm stuck sleepin' on the floor!" Ryuji complains as lies on his side on the thin spare blanket.

"Luck just isn't your strong suit, man," Akira says as he lays somewhat comfortably on the couch. Ryuji notices that one of the beds is vacant.

"Hey, where'd Mishima go?"

"He's in the bathroom," Ann answers, lying the most comfortably on her side on Akira's bed.

"Ain't he been in there for a awhile?" Ann frowns.

"The school trip…" she mumbles. Shiho was really looking forward to this." Akira and Ryuji look at her with concern.

"Hey, you alright?" Akira asks with most concern.

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring the mood down," Ann says. "But it's already been almost six months since then, hasn't it? This all feels so strange."

"Right? Hard to believe there rowdy kids at school are now famous all over the world," Ryuji says. Akira suddenly recalls something.

"Oh yeah. That's right. I have six more months left."

"You're talkin' about your probation, right?" Ryuji asks.

"Uh huh. Once March rolls around, I'm off the hook. Assuming the police don't catch the Phantom Thieves."

"Ha! C'mon, man! Like the police got any chance in hell in catching "The Joker"!"

" _Ha ha ha!_ Yeah! Bring everything ya got! You're never gonna lay a finger on me!"

Ann laughs at Akira's show of pride... until a worrying thought comes to her mind.

"H-Hey, wait," she says. "You're only staying until your probation's over, right? Then you're going back home?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"... What happens... to the Phantom Thieves...?"

The boys' eyes pop at her unbelievably good question.

" **Oh yeah**..." Ryuji says. "We can't get together if you go back to your hometown, can you?" An uncomfortable silence dominates the room, the fact that their time as Phantom Thieves is limited having become  **very** obvious.

"... How about we agree to cross that bridge when we get to it?" Akira suggests. "Worrying about  **now** would only get in the way." Ryuji's smile returns.

"Yeah, you're right," he chuckles. "Besides, that's still a  ** _looong_** way off." Ann nods in agreement.

"Hey, in the meantime, don't you think we still have a lot to learn about each other though?" she asks. "You know, things like... what kind of people we like... So, time for you to come clean, Ryuji."

"Me?! ... Uhhh, well… She's gotta have a good personality. I'm okay with anyone who's modest and nice…"

Akira picked up a fishy smell from his answer.

_Wouldn't **any**  guy say that?_ he thinks.

"What about if **two** girls with **equally good** **personalities** confessed to you **at the same time?** "

Apparently, Ann picked up on the fishiness too.

"If they're  **equally**  nice?" Ryuji asks. "Then it'd hafta be… the one with the hotter bod."

"...So **looks** are what are most important to you."

"Knew it!" Akira calls out. Ryuji sits up.

"What?!"

"Your  **first**  answer was just superficial," Ann says with a disappointed tone. "The  **second**  answer is your true beliefs. **Huh.**  So you **really are** that type of guy."

" _Ohhhhhhh!_  She got **you!** " Akira calls out. Ryuji lays back down.

"That ain't fair!" Ann pushes herself up and looks at Akira.

"What about **you** , Akira? C'mon, spill the beans. What kind of girl is **your** type?"

"You're asking  **me**? Uhhh…"

What a strange question to ask your boyfriend. Still, it would be unfair for him to not answer. And he knew he had to answer her honestly while keeping Ryuji in the dark about their relationship. Plus, it'll serve as a nice subtle compliment.

"Sweet and honest personality, for sure," he answers. "A little snarkiness to spice things up and she has to value her friends a lot. Some game console skills, a big appetite, and a great bod and face would totally be a welcome bonus, though." Ann smiles at his answer, with no one able to see the blush on her face.

"I see… Good!"

Outraged, Ryuji glares at Ann.

" ** _I see?! Good?!_**  Hey, what the eff?!" he shouts. "Why ain't you calling him out for  **his**  answer?!"

"Cuz I knew he was honest about it, unlike you. I didn't have to bait it out of him."

"He basically said the exact same thing as me though! If anything, it was even **worse!** "

" **He**  said he'd take a girl with good looks **as a bonus,** meaning it's not a deciding factor.  **You**  said you'd pick the girl with the looks over girl without 'em. And the fact that you tried to hide it makes it all the more pathetic."

Akira chuckles at Ryuji's expense as he growls.

"Rgh, fine!" Ryuji says. "Anyway,  **we**  answered honestly! It's  **your**  turn next! So, what kinda guy do you-" The trio hear Mishima's voice from the bathroom.

"S-Someone…"

Ryuji decides to ignore it.

"So, what kinda guy do you-"

"M-My stomach… **Hrgh…!** "

That hurling sound caused everyone to sit up with worry.

_"... **Mi-shi-maaa~?** "_ Akira calls out. _"... You okay, bud?"_

" **That** doesn't sound good," Ann says.

"Y'know, wasn't he drinkin' the tap water earlier?" Ryuji asks. "That's like, the **one thing** you're not supposed to do when you're out of the country."

**xxx**

It's the middle of the night and everyone's fast asleep…

Well,  **Ryuji**  is, which means his thunderous snoring is filling the room, much to the irritation of a bloodshot eyed Akira and Ann. Mishima, meanwhile, has passed out in the bathroom.

_**This**  is why I was so glad I didn't end up being his roommate_, he thinks.  _The guy he's rooming with made a smart move._

"Hey, Akira...? You still up...?" Ann asks, her tired groaning miraculously reaching his ears.

"There's a blonde gorilla sleeping in the room," he groans back. "The hell do **you** think?" Ann rolls around on the bed, covering her ears with the pillow.

_" **Ugh, God~!**  He's so louuuud~!"_

"Keep in mind:  **This**  is what I had to deal with on the plane ride here!"

Ann glares at the sleeping ape.

"... Think he'd shut up if I put a pillow over his face?" she asks coldly.

" **Down, Panther!** We still need him." Akira repositions himself on the couch.

"Still, sleeping on this freakin' couch isn't helping much, either," he groans. Ann sits up and frowns.

"This is your bed, right? Sorry."

"Nah, nah! It's fine," he assures her. "No way in hell am I gonna let my girlfriend sleep on the couch." Ann chuckles and stares him, obviously longing to sleep next to him.

"Still, this is your bed… so…" A light blush appeared on her face.

"W-We can… share it… If you want…"

Akira quickly sits up and looks towards her in surprise.

"You sure? I mean, what about Ryuji and Mishima?"

"Just tell them the truth. I felt bad that I stole your bed, so I let you sleep next to me."

"Won't they see us... you know, snuggling?"

"Just an accident."

Akira is surprised at how far Ann thought this out. Still, he can sleep in bed with her, so how could he say no?

He jumps off the couch and sneaks over to her with urgency, being careful not to step on Ryuji. Ann giggles and lays back as he slides into bed with her and gently presses his forehead on hers. He throws the blanket over them as she quickly wraps her arms around his neck and pulls herself in close, pressing her warm body against his.

"Whoa-ho-ho! That escalated fast!" Akira chuckles.

"You don't know how warm you are!" Ann giggles. Akira wraps his left arm under and around her waist.

"Hey. So, I'm curious," Akira says. "We kinda dropped the subject after we heard Mishima having a hard time. What were you gonna say to Ryuji about your type of guy?" Ann looks at the ceiling in thought.

" _Hmmm_... Well... He has to be really smart, for one thing. He has to be brave enough to stand up for himself. Assertive enough to get things done. And I'd really like it if he has a super strong heart." Ann starts rubbing her hands on his chest.

"I wouldn't mind it too much if he was kinda a perv to me. He can be quiet most of the time, but a lot of sass when he talks could be kind of exciting. Him being super confident all the time would be welcome. He also has to be super funny and super sweet. He can be a cheeky, troublmaking, reckless show-off with a strong sense of justice who lives life by his own terms, no matter what anyone thinks."

Akira smiles, knowing that she's describing him in perfect detail. Ann pushes herself up and smiles at him as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"But more importantly..." she says in a sultry tone. "He has to be tall... have some muscle on him... have short frizzy black hair... dark gray eyes... wear glasses, even though he looks amazing without them... and he has to be the coolest guy ever." Akira chuckles and smirks at her.

"Hm... I wonder where you'll find a guy like that." At that instant, his eyelids start feeling heavy.

"Okay… how the hell do you do that?" he asks her with a yawn.

"Do  _what?_ "

"Every time I have trouble sleeping, if I see your face or hear your voice, I start getting really tired. It's like you're doing something to help me get to sleep."

Ann blushes with a smile.

"Well, when  **you**  figure out how  **you**  help  **me**  get to sleep, I think I'll have a pretty good idea."

Akira smiles and gently her cheek with his thumb.

"Y'know, I was only mad at my roommate for locking me out of the room," Ann says, relishing in his touch. "I totally get why she ran off… This is nice."

"Hm… it is." Akira stares at her, goes in for a goodnight kiss, and lets Ann rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"G'Night, you," he whispers to her.

"G'Night." The couple drift off to dreamland in unison, unaffected by their obnoxious friend's snoring.

And by some miracle, they didn't get caught.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	10. Menehune Memories

Akira, Ryuji, and Mishima are standing in the middle of the hotel lobby ready to begin the debate on what they're doing today. 

"Our trip is almost over…" Mishima says. "By tomorrow night, we'll be on an airplane heading home." Ryuji scratches his head in frustration.

"Dammit, this isn't how shit was supposed to go!" he complains.

"What do you mean?"

"We ended up walkin' around same as we always do in Japan! I mean, we even ate at a freakin' Big Bang Burger! It's like we never left!" Akira pushes up his glasses.

"Now that you mention it," he says. "It  **has**  kinda felt that way, huh?"

"Right?!"

"Whine all you want, Sakamoto-kun," Mishima says as he crosses his arms. "But **that's** what the trip was **supposed** to be." Ryuji glares at Mishima.

"But weren't some other guys gettin' all cozy with their girlfriends or some shit?!"

Mishima fishes around his brain trying to recall.

"... Uhhh... I think so…"

"Yeah, there were," Akira confirms. "One of them being your roommate." Ryuji stomps his foot.

"Then that's it!  **That's**  what this trip's missin'! C'mon, we totally gotta get movin' during our free time this afternoon!"

"What are we going to do?" Mishima asks, looking at Ryuji with confusion.

_I smell fish in this plan_ , Akira thinks.  _The same fish that stunk back in Japan._

"Make a once-in-a-lifetime summer memory!" Ryuji declares with a smile. "Hawaii's famous for its beaches, and y'know… what happens in Hawaii  **stays**  in Hawaii!" Ryuji fist pumps.

"We can get some girls' numbers durin' the day, then sneak away to 'em at night! You in or what?"

"Are you talkin' a "One-Night Stand"?" Akira asks, shooting narrow eyed look at him. "Uhhh yeah, I'm gonna go with the "What?"." Ryuji shakes his head.

"Don't be such a damn sour puss!" he shouts. "It'll be fun! Right, Mishima?" Mishima's eyes widen.

"M-Me too…?"

"Yeah! It'll be great! Neither of us have girlfriends who'd get mad at us about it either!"

"I guess that's true, but…"

Ryuji snickers at Akira.

" _Come ooon~!_  I know you're actin' all cool, but you're  **totally**  comin' with," Ryuji says. "No question about it." Akira crosses his arms and glares at him.

"Didn't I tell you back at the Fireworks Festival that I don't do blind dates?" he scolds. "And are you assuming that  **I**  don't have a girl who'd be pissed about this?" Akira knows for a fact that Ann would explode and hang him by a noose with her whip if he went through with this and she found out. Even just the thought of it...

**_YOU'RE THE GODDAMN SCUM OF THE EARTH!!!_**

**_*WHOO-PISH!!!*_ **

... Made him rub his throat and gulp. Furthermore, he wouldn't dare break the most valuable heart he could ever steal.

"Dude, if you **really** had one," Ryuji says. "You would've told me by now, wouldn't you? It's basic Bro Code."

"Well I-"

As if on cue, Akira's phone rings to interrupt them.

"Ohhh, you get a message?" Ryuji asks. "Who could that- ... Uhhh actually, you don't gotta answer that. It might be something about... **you-know-what."** Ryuji turns to Mishima.

"C'mon Mishima, let's go!"

"Wait, what?! what just happened?! It's only going to be the  **two of us** , Sakamoto-kun?!"

"Don't gimme that look! We're goin' to Waikiki! Try 'n get a little more excited about it!"

Mishima puts a hand on his face and groans.

_"Man…"_

"Check that message back at the room," Ryuji tells Akira. "Then meet us at the beach, got it?!" Akira watches Ryuji storm off, dragging a reluctant Mishima behind him.

_Poor Mishima_ , he thinks.  _He's in for a world of hurt_.

...

...  _ **Wait...**_

All of a sudden, he notices the elephant in the room: For the first time ever, Ryuji was actual tactful with Phantom Thieves business.

_**Holy crap!** I'm  **so** proud of you, Ryuji! You're actually growing a couple of brain cells!_

He looks down at his pocket.

_That aside, did Futaba finish sorting out the data from Makoto's sister's laptop?_

**xxx**

Akira arrives back at his room to check his messages in private. Can't risk someone seeing it if it was a Phantom Thieves message.

He pulls out his phone and smiles to see Ann's picture tagged on the message boxes.

**Ann: Hey, youuu~! ❤ R u busy?**

**\- We're all way in Hawaii, so I wanna go to the beach, just the 2 of us. 😉**

_Getting cozy with my girlfriend,_ Akira thinks. _Ryuji was right! This is **exactly**  what this trip needs!_

**Akira: A perfect sunny day on a beach in Hawaii...? 😶**

**\- Alone with my smokin' hot girlfriend...?! 😯**

**\- With her in her blazin' hot bikini?! 😃**

**\- THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF!!! 😁 Let's do it!**

**Ann: LOL! Yesss! ❤**

**\- I'm not the only one who looks hot in a swimsuit, so don't you dare forget yours! 😘**

**Akira: Gotcha! Sit tight, Ann-pan!**

Just when he was about jump into the bathroom to get changed, he receives another message. This time, from Ryuji.

**Ryuji: What was that message earlier? Was it from Futaba?**

**\- Wait, don't tell me… Was it a girl?!**

**\- C'mon, you gotta make memories with US instead! We bombed it on that beach in Japan, after all!**

Akira lets out an exasperated sigh.

"He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?"

**Me: Dude... NOT the kind of memories I wanna make. 😑**

**\- If you really wanna go for another Operation Babe Hunt, be my guest, but I'm out.**

**\- Just do me a favor. Make sure your fail isn't as bad as last time, okay? Mishima's a good kid. He doesn't need the scars.**

**\- C'ya, Skull. :P**

And with that, he jumps into the bathroom to get ready for his Hawaiian date.

**xxx**

Akira jogs through the tropical trees towards Waikiki Beach wearing his blue swim trunks and sandals. He stops when he sees his girlfriend sitting on a bench near the shore.

He never got tired of this sight: Her in her two piece, spaghetti strap, floral pattern bikini that reveals all of her stunning features. From her perfectly sized bust to her curvaceous waist and thighs, her slender figure making all the best parts of her stand out gloriously. Understanding why Yusuke would want to do a nude painting of her, he can't help but crack a mischievous grin and snicker.

_I could sculpt all of this beauty in vanilla pudding with my eyes closed!_ he thinks. _Hahaha! **Pudding** …!_

Akira tones down his grin, clears his throat, and walks over to her.

"Ah!  **There's**  my Ann-pan!" he chuckles. Ann turns to him and greets him with a blushed smile.

"It's **finally** just the two of us," she says. Akira nods and continues to stare at her swimsuit, which she notices. She stands up and crosses her arms, still sporting her smiling face.

" _Hm hm hm._ Aren't you starring a little **too** much?" she asks. "This isn't the first time you've seen me in this." Akira smirks at her, noticing her saying that, but chuckling like she's enjoying it. In fact, the way she's crossing her arms right below her chest can't be ignored.

"Yeah? Well, I can't help it," he confesses. "I'm dating a woman who's the perfect combination of sexy and cute." Ann's eyes widen, then her cheeks puff out a little and she fidgets around.

_"Oh, come on,"_ she pouts. She smiles again, walks up to him, and locks her hands behind his neck.

"But… I'm glad to hear you say that, sooo I **guess** I can let you off the hook."

Akira boldly wraps an arm around her bare waist and pecks her forehead.

"I shouldn't even have been on there to start with!" he exclaims. "I'm **allowed** to stare at you now, y'know!" Ann giggles as she moves to his side and takes his hand in hers.

"Hey, let's go for a walk."

**xxx**

As the couple are strolling down the beach, the subtle, but hypnotic bounce of Ann's ample breasts is drawing in Akira's gaze. As a man who sides with the breast fanatics in the eternal war of Melons vs. Peaches, the lure is super effective on him... Though he had to admit, her caboose is pretty exceptional as well. Especially in her thief suit.

_**Boing boing boing!** **God** , do I love gravity!_

When he turns away, he suddenly spots someone in the distance coming their way.

"Wait... **Aw shit!** "

Before Ann even had time to ask, he tackles her into the bushes and pins her to the sand. Something that he instantly kicks himself for.

_**Or** you could've just pulled her in by her hand like a gentleman, you moron! _

"Hey- **Ow!** " Ann shouts. "A-Akira, what the he-" Akira quickly covers her mouth and shushes her.

_"Keep it down!"_ he whispers. _"Numb Skull at 9 o'clock!"_ Ann joins Akira in peeking his head out of the bushes and looking in the direction he's looking. She quickly realizes what he meant by "Numb Skull".

" _Ohhh!_  I see."

Ryuji and Mishima walk towards a group of ladies and Ryuji starts chatting them up. By the look on his face when they walked away, it didn't go anywhere near well. The conversation was very short too. Mishima scratches his head.

"Sakamoto-kun, can we **please** stop now?!" he begs.

"I can't let things end like this, dammit!" he exclaims. "We gotta make **something** outta this boring ass trip!"

" **We?!** **I** didn't even agree to doing this in the first place!" Ryuji kicks the sand in frustration.

"This would be **so** much easier if Akira tagged along!" he growls. "I can't believe that asshole just up and ditched us like that! I swear, next time I see 'im...!" Mishima crosses his arms.

"Considering how bad this is going, I'm not surprised," he groans. Ryuji glares at him.

"What was that?!"

Ryuji spots his next target.

"Hey, let's go for **those** girls! C'mon!"

As the two are walking away, Mishima stops when he catches the couple in the corner of his eye. In a panic, they frantically wave their hands, shake their heads, and make Xs with their arms to get their message across:  ** _Please don't tell him! Please don't tell him!_**

The Phantom Aficionado Website administer nods and shoots a thumbs up, then sighs as he reluctantly chases the determined Ryuji that angrily calls him.

Akira and Ann slowly step out of cover as the two walk away and Akira facepalms himself and shakes his head.

" **Freakin' moron!** " he grunts. "I thought I told him to ease up this time!" Ann turns to him.

" **This time?** "

"... Remember when we took Futaba to the beach? Well, while you girls went off banana boating, Ryuji dragged me and Yusuke on Operation Babe Hunt. And yes, it's **exactly** what it sounds like." Akira pinches the bridge of his nose.

"It went as bad as you think it could've. He forced me into it, so my pride took such a hit."

Ann puts her hand on her forehead and shakes her head.

" _Wow…_ "

"... I blame  **you**  for that shit, by the way."

"Wha- **Me?!** "

"You just  **had**  to go and make fun of his skills with girls, didn't you? And why'd you even include  **me**  in your insult?! Can't steal a girl's heart, **my ass!** You  **know**  I stole yours, fair and square!"

_Still don't know exactly **how** , but  **still!**_

"It's called **acting**!" she shouts as she glares at him. "I wasn't really talking about **you**!" He rolls his eyes.

"Oh,  _acting_ , huh? Amazing how your _acting_ sucks when it counts, but it hits platinum with crap like this."

"Hey, **shut up!** "

Akira glares straight back at her.

"Did you really think by 'You should treat us better' he meant as guys and not just human beings? No matter what you mean, words still hurt!"

Ann crosses her arms in thought, then sighs.

"Well… I-I guess that was a little mean," she admits. "Sorry." Akira smiles and grabs her hand.

"Oh, just forget about it. I could never stay mad at you."

Ann smiles back at him when a familiar voice rings out.

"Oh! Kurusu-san?"

Akira turns to his right and sees his Kosei second-year shogi master, Hifumi Togo, walking towards him.

"Hifumi-san! Hey!" Akira greets.

"Hifumi?" Ann asks. "You mean that pro shogi player from Yusuke's school?"

"Yeah. She's been giving me lessons at the church in Kanda."

"I heard your school was scheduled to come here as well," Hifumi says to him with a smile. "So I was hoping to see you at least once." Hifumi notices Akira intently at her black swimsuit.

"T-This... looks strange on me, doesn't it?" she stutters as she bashfully covers herself.

"Only due to the fact that I never imagined **you**  ever wearing one," he says. "... It suits you though." Hifumi blushes and bashfully smiles.

"Oh! W-Well... thank you very much."

Feeling like she's suddenly disappeared from the conversation, Ann gives her man a skeptical look.

"Should you really be staring at another girl's bikini when I'm  **standing right here?** " she grumbles. Akira smiles at her as he swings their hands back and forth.

_" **Come on.** Just because I compliment another girl doesn't mean you're any less my one and only."_

Strangely enough, that playful snicker actually softened her mood.

_"Yeah, I know."_

Noticing his mentor's curious look, Akira draws her attention to Ann.

"Anyway, this is my frie... uh...  **girlfriend** , Ann Takamaki," he says, his cheeks turning pink at the sound of those words.

_**My god,**_   _does that feel so good to say!_

"She goes to Shujin with me."

" _Hi! Nice to meet you."_ Ann says as she offers her hand to Hifumi with an innocent smile.

"Oh no. The pleasure is all mine," Hifumi says while shaking her hand. She suddenly notices Ann's quarter-american features.

"U-Um... Pardon my asking," she says. "But... would you happen to be a foreigner, by any chance?" Ann tenses up a bit, remembering some of her not-so-pleasent experiences with the word "foreigner".

"I-Is that bad?" she asks.

"Not in the slightest! You just have really gorgeous hair and eyes, so I figured that was it. That's all." Hifumi stares intently at her face.

"In fact... aren't you the one that models for Vague?" she says.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Well, it might be rude of me to say, but... you're a lot prettier in person."

**_I know,_** _right?!_ Akira thinks.  _And she's **mine!**_

"O-Oh! Well, thank you!" Ann giggles, brushing her hair back with a tinge of pink in he cheeks. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thank you very much... Well, I don't want to intrude between you two, so I'll be going now. I'll see you next week for our next lesson, Kurusu-san!" 

"Alright! See ya later!" Akira waves goodbye to her as she walks away.

"... She seems nice," Ann says.

"Yeah, when you're not opposing her kingdom on a shogi board..." Akira groans as he scratches his head. "Then again, the battle tactics she teaches me help  **a lot** with our job, so..." Ann's eyes widen.

" **Wait!** So Ryuji's stupid excuse for going to see her is actually legit?!"

"Pretty much... But  **he** doesn't need to know that."

**xxx**

As the couple are strolling down the beach once again, Ann stops when the garlic shrimp sign catches her eye.

"Oh! I know that food stand! They sell garlic shrimp there!" Ann excitedly pulls on Akira's arm.

"I've heard it's  **super**  delish! C'mon, we should try it!"

Akira chuckles at her excitement. From steak and fish to crepes and cake, the Gluttonous Gal drools over  **any** food.

"Sure thing," he says. "I'm always down for tasting new food." Ann smooches his cheek and clings onto his arm, which sinks in between her ample breasts.

_" **Alright~!** "_ she cheers. _"I **love**  that about you~! **♡** "_

_And I love **those**  about  **you**_ , Akira thinks as he blushes.

"... We split the bill though," he declares. Ann pouts.

_"Awww, but I didn't bring my wallet~."_ Ann looks down for a second before realizing the obvious.

"... Wait... Oh shoot!  **Of course**  I don't have it! I don't have any **pockets!** ... Sorry, can you spot me?"

" _Hahaha!_ Ann-pan, I was just joking! Calm down! ... Uh..." Akira's smile turns into a skeptical stare.

" **Wait**... Right before you realized you didn't have your wallet... were you seriously trying to stiff me with the bill?!"

_"... Uhhh... Maybe?"_

Usually, a boyfriend would be irked about something like that...

...

Not Akira though. He just smiles.

"... You're mischievous... **I like that.** "

**xxx**

Akira waddles over to the table where Ann's waiting while being extremely careful not to drop any of the massive portions of shrimp on both plates.

Ann sees him coming over and her eyes widen at the size of the plates.

_"Whooooa~!"_

"I-I know, right?" Akira stutters. "B-Biggest plates of  **anything**  I've ever seen in my life. The guy said he gave us extra, but **still!** " He successfully reaches the table without incident and sets the plates down in front of their chairs. Ann looks out towards the horizon of Waikiki Beach and lets out a relaxed sigh.

"It's so nice here," she says. "It's like I'm in a dream." As she's gazing off, she notices her troublemaker boyfriend swipe a shrimp off her plate.

"Did I ever tell you about the guy who stole my food and lived?" she asks in a threatening tone. Akira mischievously grins.

"No."

"That's cuz he **didn't live!** Give it back, dammit!" 

Ann slams her a hands on the table, glares at him, and reaches for her shrimp and Akira laughs as he holds her back with his left hand.

"Alright, alright! You can have it back…" he says. "But you can't use your hands." Ann quickly figures out Akira's true intention and smiles.

" _Hm hm! You are **so** cute… Ahhh~! ♡_ " She keeps her mouth open so the Akira can feed the shrimp to her. He places it in her mouth and she bites down on it, sucking the meat right out of the tail skin. She smiles from ear to ear as she chews.

_"Oh my God, it's **so**  good~!"_

" _Ahahahaha!_   **You're**  the cute one, getting so excited about food all the time!"

**xxx**

Akira and Ann toss their plates into the trashcan near the garlic shrimp sign.

"The exotic flavors of another country," Akira says. "There's no way you can resist 'em." Ann giggles at his comment. The guy standing near the Garlic Shrimp sign waves to them to get their attention.

"'Ey! You two from Japan?" he asks.

"Huh? Oh, yes! We are!" Ann answers.

"How bout them Phantom Thieves, huh? The guys that steal hearts! Ha ha!"

The couple's eyes widen in shock of their group's name.

"You know about the Phantom Thieves?!" Ann asks.

"Heard about 'em on the news. They've all the rage in Japan, yeah?"

_So, we really **are** overseas news_   _now_ , Akira thinks.Ann clings to Akira by his waist.

"This is incredible!" she whispers in his ear. Akira snickers mischievously as he wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Say if y'run into 'em, tell 'em I said hello," the guy says. "And ask them to change people's hearts so that everyone loves shrimp! Haha!"

"Uhhh… I doubt that's how that works…" Akira says. The guy strokes his chin as he examines the couple.

"By the way," he says. "The legal age of consent in Japan is thirteen, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, it is," Akira answers. The guy cocks an eyebrow at the couple.

"So... you two honeymoonin' here?"

Their faces couldn't have turned red any faster.

"HON...! HON-HON...! H-HONEY...  **WHAT?!** " Ann panics.

" **N-No!** " Akira quickly answers. "I-I mean, we're a thing, but we're on a school trip! A-And...  **that**  stuff won't be for a **while!** "

"Y-Yeah! I-I mean seriously now, do we really look like that?!"

"Ha ha ha! Sorry! Calm down. Didn't mean to pry," the guy says. "Anyways, you two go have fun now!" As the two speed walk away, Ann looks back at the guy waving goodbye to them, then at her man.

"Okay, for real... d-do we **really** look like that?" she asks in a whisper.

"Just keep walking."

Deep down, they were happy to be seen like that. It's just too embarrassing to admit right now.

**xxx**

Ann wants to go mess around in the ocean, but she said she needed to put on more sunscreen. Lucky for her, there were people handing out free towels and suntan lotion.

Akira sits next to the spot on the beach Ann is laying her towel down on, staring at the people giving out free towels and lotion.

"It's like Hawaii understands your needs," he says to himself.

"Hey, Akira?"

Akira turns to his girlfriend and blushes when he sees her lying face down on the towel with her head in her arms… and the straps of her top undone.

"Do you mind rubbing some lotion on my back-"

" **HolycrapYesPleaseThankyou!** " Akira quickly grabs the bottle and scoots ups to Ann's side.

_**Black cat jackpot,** I get to  **touch** her!_

He stops to stare at her long gorgeous back before squirting some lotion in his right hand.

_... Y'know, I don't think I've ever stopped to admire how **tall** she is… One of the tallest girl I've ever seen in my life._

"Y'know, you can sit on me further down if you really need to," Ann says. Those words were enough to make Akira squirt more lotion in his hand than he can hold.  **Definitely** not a reference to  **something else.**

_Control yourself, Kurusu!_

He takes a deep breath to calm himself and slowly straddles onto Ann's lower back. As he's rubbing the lotion in his hands, he hears Ann giggling.

"What's up with you?" he asks.

"Not that I'm surprised, but… you sure get turned on easily."

His face lit up like a red light bulb and he attempts off of move her back.

"Don't stop, Akira!" she calls out. "It's fine. Really." Akira hangs his head in embarrassment.

"Girls are so lucky theirs don't show," he whines. "You could be turned on up to your eleven setting right now and I wouldn't know." Ann giggles again.

"Who said I'm **not**?"

"... Wait…  **are you?** "

Ann goes silent and Akira decides to focus on her back. He takes a deep breath, presses his hands down on her lower back, and slowly moves them upward to apply the lotion. Ann starts shrieking and laughing.

_" **Oh!** Ahahaha! **C-Cold!** Cold, that's cold!"_

Akira chuckles as he runs his hands up and down her back. Ann starts moaning in delight as his firm hands apply cold sunscreen on her.

_Aw maaan, this is the best day ever_ , Akira thinks.

" _Mmmm, that feels good~_ ," Ann says.

"I-I'm glad you like it!"

Akira stops when Ann turns her head to look at him with a rather seductive look.

"Hey… you wanna rub some on my chest too?"

...

_You wanna rub some on my chest too?_

**_On my chest?_ **

Akira quickly turns away and covers his mouth to hide his sleazy smile, with little sleazy snickers escaping his mouth.

_"Rub lotion on my chest" are officially the most beautiful words I've heard in my entire life!_

"Sooo, is that a no?" she asks. Akira shakes his head to snap himself out of it and glares at her.

"D-Don't tease me like that, woman!" he exclaims.

"I'm not teasing you. Just think of it as… me apologizing for what I said back at the beach back home."

"C-C'mon. You know I'd never do anything to objectify you."

"Yeah, I know. This has nothing to do with that. I  **know** you have a thing for girls' breasts. Don't think I haven't noticed you're **always** looking at **mine**."

**"Agh!"**

**_She totally caught me!_ **

"Sooo... If you really want to, go ahead," she says.

"But I-I… um… This is k-kinda…"

Fed up with his sudden hesitation, Ann turns back to glare at him.

" **Hey!**  Do you wanna do it or not?!" she hisses.

" **Ack! Yes! So badly!** "

Ann pushes herself up in her forearms so that her chest is off the ground, shuts her eyes, and blushes.

"T-Then do it quick, please... If anyone sees, I'm changing my mind."

Are they bigger than they look? Do they really grow constantly? What would they feel like? Firm? Squishy? All these thoughts made Akira's heart skip every other beat.

_Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmy **GOD** **!**_

He shakes his head and gulps.

_Calm down, man! Don't think about it too much! Just do it and get it over with!_

The "criminal" takes a few deep breaths to mentally prepare himself, then leans forward to positions his hands under her, ready to explore the snowy mounds like brave explorers, and shuts his eyes.

_Okay… I'm… I'm… **GOING IN!**_

"Hmmm... I see... So  **this**  is the **true** passion of a man and a woman in love…"

Akira freezes at the sound of the voice of a certain odd man of an artist who had their school trip destination changed because of a storm. He and Ann turn to their right to see him just standing there with his hand on his chin looking at them in observation. Ann's bod could not have been more red, almost looking like severe sunburn.

Ann: " **OH MY GOD!!!** "

Akira rushes off of Ann's back while she hurries to put her top back on.

" **Yusuke!** What the  **fuck**  are you doin' just standing there?!" Akira barks at him.

"I came here in search of scenery that will spark an urge to paint in me," Yusuke explains. "That's when I noticed you seated comfortably upon Ann's posterior." He waves his hand.

"Oh! There is no need to stop on **my** account. Your passion intrigues me. Please, continue."

" **Like hell** we will, you **perv!** " Ann shouts after putting her top back on.

"Shame... but very well. Putting that aside, Akira. I recall you saying that you had plans to bring a girlfriend to Inokashira Park. I hadn't the slightest idea you were referring to Ann."

Ann redirects her glare at Akira.

"Wait, you told him we're dating?!" she shouts.

" **No!** All I said was that I wanted to bring a girlfriend there! I didn't say anything about **you** being my girlfriend! And this was **before** we started dating!" Akira scratches his head and looks to Yusuke.

"A-Anyway Yusuke... you mind giving us some privacy?" he asks.

"Certainly. And worry not. I shall keep this a secret from the others as well. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Yusuke walks down the beach to leave the couple be and they let out a deep sigh of exasperation.

" _Aaaand_  there goes the bazonga groping mood…" Akira groans.

**xxx**

Down by the shore, there is a vicious splashing far too big to be human... A **single** human.

After pushing off on the sand below her to gain momentum, Ann lifts a rattled Akira out of the water by his waist, allowing him to to gasp for air.

**"GAH! FUCK!"**

_"Hahahahaha! Dive~! Dive~!"_

Akira screams as his girlfriend forces him underwater again. He frantically swims for his life after she lets go.

_Hecate's supposed to be Fire-based Persona!_  he thinks.  _How's this girl so damn fast in the water?!_

He feels Ann's fingers slither up his back and her arms wrap around his neck in a choke hold. He stands up, getting his head out of the water, and tries to break her hold.

"H-Hey, hey! W-Wait wait wait wait! Ease up, Annie!" he gasps.

"Aw, what's wrong, Kira?!" she laughs, grinning devilishly. "Is that all you got?! And you're supposed to be the unstoppable leader of the Phantom Thieves!" Shots at Akira's pride, fired.

" **Excuse me?!** "

Ann lets go of him and wades backwards into the deeper water.

"Alright, you big baby!" she snickers. "If you really need it, I'll give you… ten seconds to get ready." She takes a deep breath, dives underwater, and circles around like a shark. Akira stands there with a smile on his face.

"Gutsy move, taking a swing at my pride."

His ten seconds pass and Ann jumps out of the water from behind him.

"Ready or not, here I-"

_**"Chomp!"**_ Akira quickly turns around and catches her in the air by her waist with his arms, to her dismay.

_**"... Uh oh…"** _

Akira grins mischievously.

_Serves ya right for getting so cocky challenging me._

_" **JAAAAAWS~** **!!!** "_ 

Ann screams as he hurls her back underwater. True, it surprised her that he was finally able to catch her...

But not as much as the kiss he planted on her lips after he pushed off the sand and sent them both floating through the water. Her feet were off the ground, she can see her twin tails flowing with the currents, and she can feel the resisting force as they floated forward. It was like they were floating in a sea of nothing. Just the two of them.

Akira decides to put an end to that moment by bringing them both back above water to catch his breath. He smirks at her.

_**"Never underestimate the Joker. ☆"** _

Ann remains silent and just places her hands on his shoulders and her forehead on his chest. That underwater moment made her heart burst and left her breathless.

"Annie? You okay?" he asks as he brushes aside her bangs.

"Y-You… You just kissed me… underwater…" Ann gasps. Akira's face tinges red.

"W-Was that… not a good idea?"

After a few seconds, Ann slowly slides her hands behind his neck and wraps her arms around him.

"Um… Can you… again?" she whispers.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't hear you."

Ann pulls her head away, sneaking glances at him.

"C-Can you… do that again… **please?** "

Akira smiles at her, sweeps her off her feet, and carries her like a princess as he starts walking farther out into the water.

"Hold on tight, okay?" he says. Ann giggles a little and tightens her grip on him as he carried her into the sea. He could've just taken her in his right arm and swam out, but he chose to carry her in both and walk her to make her feel special. She wondered if he would be able to do this without the water… But who was she kidding? **Of course** he could!

He stops when Ann's head is just barely above water.

"Now take a deep breath… and close your eyes…"

Ann looks up to look into his dark gray eyes that reflect back at her. The security of being held by him, the butterflies in her stomach, the growing warmth in her heart. All the signs she could read very clearly: **She's madly in love with this bad boy.**

Ann gave Akira a beautiful smile, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath before he gently presses his lips against hers and they submerge back into the water. Once again, the two hold each other tightly as they breath each other's air and float along the ocean currents, little fish and rays of sunlight surrounding them in the water.

It was a surreal moment that lasted a surprising long time even after they had to come back up for air, holding each other close as they maintained contact.

**xxx**

After a long day of excitement and fun, the couple decide to end it with a nice quiet moment of sitting on a bench and watching the sun set on the horizon.

Akira and Ann gaze at all of the yellow, orange, and red blanketing the sky as the giant star sinks into the ocean.

"... It's beautiful," Ann says.

"Yeah," Akira sighs. "This one feels kinda different from the one we saw back in Japan… Maybe that's because we're seeing it by ourselves." Ann giggles as Akira places his hand on hers.

"As dumb as he is... Ryuji was so right," he says. "You made this the best day on this trip... no, the best day **ever,** hands down."

"Hm hm… did we do everything you wanted to do?"

"I told you already, didn't I? I just wanted to spend a day alone with you. What could be better to do than **that**?"

Ann giggles again and looks out towards the horizon.

"You know," she starts. "I told Shiho I wasn't into this cheesy dating stuff…  **But**  now that I've actually tried it out... it's really not that bad." Ann looks at her boyfriend and smiles.

"I guess it's because I have someone special to do it with… **Thanks**."

Akira chuckles and slides over to brush his hand across her cheek, which she really enjoyed. He stares lovingly into the tiny twin seas of sky blue that is her eyes. He would never say it because it's a total cliche, but in his perspective, the most glorious sunset in the world couldn't even come close to being as beautiful as her.

_"... **I love you, Annie**."_ It was a little random for him to say, but it was a simple explanation of why he's with her now and how he feels. It was good enough.

Ann blushes profusely with a big smile, feeling her entire body turn warm and fuzzy from his words alone, as she secures his hand on her face.

_" **I love you too ♡** ,"_ she giggles, topping it off with a few passionate kisses. Ann grabs something next to her and shows it to Akira.

"Here. You can have **this** …" she says. "It'll help you remember how special today was." Akira stares at the pair of Hawaiian dwarf dolls holding hands. He immediately catches how they are in his and Ann's likeness.

"Oh, this is cool! Where'd you get it?"

"Someone was passing out trinkets while you went to get drinks. I told him they looked like us, so they gave it to me for free. They're **super** cute, right?"

Akira pats her on her head.

"Well, not  **you** level cute, but still cute...  I **love** it. Thank you."

Ann giggles, happy she managed to get him a good present after all the treats he's bought for her.

"Hey, let's come back to Hawaii sometime," she suggests. "I mean… by ourselves." Akira smirks at her.

"I'm already cooking up a plan!" he boasts.

_And next_   _time_ , he thinks.  _I_ _t's **definitely** for the honeymoon!_

**"Yes!"** Ann notices the afterglow of the sunset die down, the orange sky turning black.

"Anyway, it's starting to get dark…" she points out. "Should we head back?" Akira wraps his arm around her bare waist and just stares at her with pleading eyes. For Ann, that look said it all.

She blushes, lays her head on his shoulder, wraps her arms around him, and sighs in complete content.

"... Okay."

Akira rests his head on hers, basking in the Hawaiian sunset. A perfect romantic evening abroad for two infamous thieves in love.

* * *

**Target: Hit  
**


	11. Post Fiasco Party Fiasco

There's no easy way to describe the crisis the Phantom Thieves are head deep in.

After they changed the heart of their newest teammate, Haru's, father, Mr. Kunikaze Okumura of Okumura Foods, they all sat down during their celebration party to watch the press conference where he would confess his crimes and reveal details about the culprit behind all of the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown incidents. Only to be hit by a nuke of disaster.

During the conference, Okumura suffered a mental shutdown that ultimately led to his untimely demise, which the thieves can only assume was done by the culprit in order to keep him quiet. It didn't take long for the public that adored the Phantom Thieves to suddenly turn on them and label them criminals. They even started saying that everything they've done was a farce.

Desperate to find a way out of this situation, the group turns to celebrity Ace Detective, Goro Akechi, who has been in open opposition towards the Phantom Thieves until he recently announced that he believes that they are innocent in the Okumura case. They invite him to the Shujin School Festival as a special guest, hoping to squeeze some info out of him. However, he presents them with something else: His knowledge of their true identities, as well as physical proof of them entering the Metaverse.

Akechi then offers to strike a deal with them. He knows they aren't murders and wants to catch the true culprit. However, Makoto's sister, Sae Nijima, who has recently been put in charge of the Phantom Thieves case, is being backed into a corner by her superiors and is opting to mount a hardcore investigation soon. If she can't find her targets, she will select random people to take the fall. Also, he has discovered that she has a Palace and deduced that the culprit will target her life and escalate the situation. Whether the true Phantom Thieves are arrested, someone else is arrested in their place, or Sae Nijima is killed, it all leads to total chaos.

So, Akechi wants the Phantom Thieves to assist him in changing Sae's heart and catching the culprit. Afterwards, they must permanently disband the organization. In exchange, he will delete the evidence he has on them and keep their identities a secret. Refusal to reply will result in him exposing them to the police. At Akira's request, Akechi gives him some time to consider his options, no matter how few of them he has.

**xxx**

The festival is coming to a close as Akira wanders through the halls by himself, pondering on what to do about Akechi's deal. Sure, it would get everyone out of trouble, but giving up his best means of reforming society isn't so easy. Plus, he swore that he would help Morgana reach the core of Mementos and get his past memories back. He rubs the temples of his head and groans. All this contradiction makes him feel his brain was tossed into a blender and someone hit "frappe".

_**"Ugggh…! Why does life keep fucking with me?"** _

As the announcement for the post-festival party rings out through the halls, his phone goes off. He pulls it out of his pocket and his mood lightens at the sight of Ann's picture on the Caller ID. He couldn't have picked up faster.

"Just the angelic voice I needed to hear!" he bellows. "Annie, please save me from my anger!" He hears Ann laugh out loud.

_"Who knew the badass leader of the Phantom Thieves could be this cute~? ♡"_ she asks after she's finished. "Anyway, are you still at school?

"Yeah… I was too busy thinking to think about leaving…"

"About Akechi-kun's deal?"

"Mm hm. It's like, on one hand, we're all off the hook and the culprit's caught, but we have to stop being Phantom Thieves. On the other hand, we or someone else who has nothing to do with this gets arrested. Yeah, it's… enough make a man go crazy."

"I get that… Anyway, I feel really anxious being alone. Do you wanna maybe… go to the post-festival party together?"

Akira smiles, finally seeing some good coming out of this nightmare of a night.

"Hell yes! Anything to get my mind off all this shit!"

"Great! Oh wait. Is Mona with you?"

"Nah, he went off somewhere to do his own thinking."

"Okay. I'll see you at the gym then."

**xxx**

"Alright! That was great performance by the dance club! Everybody give them another round of applause!"

The MC guy got a round of applause, alright. It had to be the weakest round of applause anyone at the post-festival party has ever heard, Akira and Ann included. All Ann did was scratch her while Akira crossed his arms as they sighed in disappointment.

" **Great**  is... kinda pushin' it," Akira says. "Was the dance club always that bad?" Ann doesn't give him a response, lost in thought. Akira turns to her and tugs at her hood.

"Hey, Annie? Ann-pan!"

Ann snaps out of her trance and turns to him with a concerned look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just worried about the whole thing with Akechi-kun… We're gonna be okay, right?"

Akira places his hand on her head and bends over.

"Hey, c'mon. We came to this… subpar party to forget about all that for a while, didn't we?" he asks. Ann smiles and nods.

"Yeah, sorry. You're right. We should just have fun while we can."

"Damn straight! Besides, it's one of **those** moments."

"Huh? What moments?"

Akira reaches into his bag, pulls out the Menehune Dolls he got from Ann back in Hawaii, and shows them to her.

" **Where it's just you and me right now.** "

Ann smiles and nods with a strong tinge of red appearing on her face.

_He's totally right_ , she thinks.  _I'm on a date with my man. Nothing else matters right now._

The two hear the MC continue to shout into the mic.

"And now, it's time for your favorite Shujin tradition: **The Student Sharing Special!** Round of applause, everyone!" 

"They're really doing this  **again**  this year...?" Ann sighs as she crosses her arms. Akira cocks an eyebrow.

"And  **this**  is...?"

"Oh right. This is your first time. Well basically, it's like an Open Mic where people come up and say something that's on their mind to the audience."

"... That... sounds… really boring," he says. "I mean, who would be dumb or brave enough to say something worthwhile in front of this many people?"

" **Exactly!** "

The MC scans the gym for a brave souls.

"All right, who's got something to say? Anyone, anyone?! … No? I'll just have to pick someone then!"

"But I guess this  **disorder**  is what makes the post-festival party what it is," she chuckles. The MC spots Ann and points to her.

"How about… the girl in the hoodie with the super bleached hair?"

Ann jumps and turns to the stage as a spotlight shines on her, drawing everyone's attention.

"Huh?! Me?!"

"Well then, come on up!"

Desperate for a way out but not a fast and efficient enough thinker to find it, she turns to her boyfriend in a panic.

**"Oh crap! W-What should I do…?!"**

Usually, Akira plays the upstanding hero that will help anyone in dire need, no matter how difficult or how small the task… But he can also be the biggest playful jerk who wanted to see people squirm in embarrassment.

He grins and snickers mischievously as he pats her on her head.

_"Awww, you poor thing~! ☆"_ he teases. Ann glares at him with red puffy cheeks.

**_"You don't have to be so cold~"_ ** she pouts. The MC beckons her up to the stage.

"Come, come! Everyone's waiting!"

Ann's shoulder slump as she hangs her head.

" _Ugggghhh, fiiiine~…_ "

Akira starts walking off, still sporting his devilish smile.

_"I'm gonna go get a front row seat!"_  he snickers.  _"_ _Have to make sure I record every embarrassing moment on my phone! Shame I can't show this to anyone else! Mwehehehehe~! ☆"_ He wasn't really gonna do it, but he knew just saying that to her would be enough to tick her off. The part-time model glares at him again, sensing so much of Futaba's aura flowing out of him.

_You really **could** be her big brother!_

**xxx**

Akira manages to find a front row seat to get a good view of Ann reluctantly stepping up to the mic with the MC standing beside her holding his own.

"And what is **your** name?" he asks. Ann cranes her neck out to speak clearly into the mic.

"Takamaki."

Akira flinches at the sound of the crowd going nuts. Especially the guys.

_You stole my heart!_

_You're so cute!_

_I'm your biggest fan!_

"Sorry, bud. That's  **me** ," Akira whispers to himself.

"Ah, Takamaki-san!" The MC exclaims. "Good looks, smokin' body… You look like you don't have a complaint in the world! Now then, on with the show! Would you like to share with us today, Takamaki-san?"

_You're seriously asking that to someone you **called up there?**_  Akira thinks.

Ann just stands there like a statue with a nervous look and sweat coming down the side of her face.

"Uh… Takamaki-san?"

"I-I dunno!" Ann exclaims as she brushes her right twin tail nervously. Anyone would be able to tell by her outburst that a lack of things to share isn't the only thing keeping her from talking.

"Here, I'll give a question," the MC says. "Do you think the Phantom Thieves are really Shujin students?" The embarrassing fun to watch moment instantly turned into a crucial moment of panic. Proof being the shocked looks on the couple's faces.

"Huh?!"

_Oh, c'mon! We came to this stupid party to **forget** about that shit! _Akira thinks.

The audience make it painfully obvious that they don't share his thoughts, however.

_Ohhh?_

_Man, he's going in for the kill!_

"We're all dying to know what Akechi-kun was going to say about their true identities," the MC explains. "Some people theorize that they go to our very school. So, are they from Shujin? What do you think, Takamaki-san?" At first, the thief leader didn't know how people are coming to the conclusion that the Phantom Thieves are students at this school. Then he remembers Akechi saying that they were people who the students know very well. That's the most likely lead.

Ann looks down and plays with her right twin tail again.

"W-What do  **I**  think?" she repeats. Anxiety starts bubbling up in Akira like a volcano that's about to erupt. Ann's not the world's biggest blabbermouth like Ryuji, but she might accidentally say something to cast suspicion on herself given the situation she's in. The only way he could get her out is to come up with an outburst that completely changes the subject. And fast!

One comes to his mind… but he hesitates. It's not that he's not confident in this answer. In fact, he knows it'll work. But… is this plan even remotely safe? Could he really trust it to work in his favor instead of dragging them both into an even more dire situation? Is this the only way, regardless?

_"Uhhh…!"_

The sound of Ann's nervous voice put Akira into a deeper panic. Thinking hats off, time's up, the deadline has come! If he doesn't do something, they might get the exposing spotlight! Whatever he wanted to do, he had to do it **now!**

In sheer desperation, Joker takes a deep breath, jumps out of his seat, and makes a declaration so loud, it echoes through the whole room!

Akira: "... _**I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOUUU!!!** "_

Ann:  _"... **BFFFFFHH~!!!** "_

The surprise was so great that it turned Ann into a red light bulb, made her spit into the mic, and choke on her saliva. She covers her mouth and coughs.

_**"H-HUH?!"** _

Naturally, his outburst did not go unnoticed.

"Now  **this**  is drama!" the MC calls out. "A boy caught in the throes of bittersweet youth! A  **stunning**  confession of  **love!** " The crowd goes nuts again. This time, it's the girls who are getting the most excitement out of this.

_Woo-hoo!_

_For real?!_

_Whoa, way to go!_

Ann glares Akira with intensity of a thousand suns, making Akira flinch, as the MC turns his way.

"I think it was  **him**!"

A spotlight shines on him and everyone's eyes follow. Audible gasps and whispers fill the gym as the students instantly recognize him.

"Huh? Wait a sec… Aren't you that transfer student from back in April?" asks the MC. "The one with the criminal record, **'Kira Akira'**!  _Ohoho!_  Looks like the 'beast' may have found his 'beauty'! And what a beauty she is!" Akira facepalms himself, completely regretting his decision.

_God, this is the last thing I need right now!_

"H-Hold on a sec!" Ann protests. The MC turns to her with a skeptical smile.

" _Soooo, Takamaki-san?_  What's  **your**  relation to  **this guy?** " he asks. At this point, Ann's gone from a standard light bulb to a red LED screen.

" **HUUUH~?!** "

"My, she's red as a beet!"

Ann buries her face in both hands as everyone laughs at her and Akira bows to her in embarrassment.

**_I'm so sorry, Annie!_  **

The MC turns to the crowd.

"But, I'm a gentleman! It hurts my heart to bully such a sweet girl!" he says. "Well, did you all enjoy our blushing beauty? Thank you very much, Takamaki-san!" The crowd was less than pleased.

_Aw, j_ _ust when it was getting interesting!_

_C'mon, MC! Do your job!_

As everyone is yelling at him, Akira and Ann make like red lightning and bolt out of there.

**xxx**

The couple retreated to the closed off roof to avoid the students and calm their nerves to get their natural skin color back, which, of course, takes them a while.

"It's finally over," Ann sighs in relief. " _Ugh, that was embarrassing…_ "

"In more ways than one thousand," Akira groans. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life." Ann crosses her arms and stares at her boyfriend with narrowed eyes.

"I can't believe you actually had the courage to stand up and say that in front of **everyone.** "

"The hell was I supposed to do?!" Akira shouts as he crosses his arms and turns his head, feeling unappreciated. "My girlfriend was in trouble! I couldn't just ignore you!"

"Huh?" Ann suddenly realizes that no matter how embarrassed they were in the end, it's better than her probably accidentally saying something about the Phantom Thieves. And Akira willingly took half of the heat.

"So you did it to  **help**  me." Whether or not what he did actually helped was still questionable to Akira. Still, he at least did something to try and help.

"At any rate, I had really frozen up for a second there. I might've said something I was gonna regret…" Ann smiles at him.

"So… thanks. You were a huge help."

Akira sighs and smiles. If she's taking that mishap he caused as him helping her, then he'll take it.

"A-Anytime," he says. Ann plays with her right twin tail in thought.

"Y'know… you're actually a pretty dependable guy… If we get married... I think we'll be good together…" Ann blushes when she catches what she says and frantically waves her hands at him.

"Uh, i-ignore that!" she shouts. She looks down and twiddles her thumbs with a big flushed smile appearing on her face.

"T-Talking about the future… That's a little too heavy for right now, huh? _Hahaha!_ "

Akira chuckles at her, shakes his head, and grabs both of her hands.

"Not at all," he says. "I think so too." Ann snatches her hands away and giggles as she covers her mouth with her hair in embarrassment.

_"S-Stop that!"_

Akira didn't know why she would feel so embarrassed to speak her mind about this stuff, considering how long she's been with him. Frankly, the thought of her acting like that is unexpectable. Therefore, she must be punished.

He runs behind her to give her a tight hug, which makes a cute shriek sneak out of her mouth.

_" **Hey!**  What're you getting so flustered about, huuuh~? ☆"_ he says with a devilish smirk and a teasing voice. Ann starts whining as she tries to get out his grip.

**_"C-C'mooon, stop iiit~! ♡"_ **

Those are the words she's saying, but she seems like she's enjoying it, so Akira just smothers her further, squeezing her waist tighter and rubbing his cheek against hers.

That's a thing he noticed that she does when they're alone and he's bullying her: When she's tells him to stop doing something, she subconsciously wants him to do it even more. And it can't be within the bounds of sexual harassment because she smiles and giggles every single time he does it. She must be a glutton for punishment, as well as food, when it comes to her man showing his unconditional love.

He chuckles and narrows his eyes as he rubs her left cheek with his fingertips.

"Seriously, why so panicky? … You know I love you with all I got, don't you?" he whispers in her ear with a sultry tone, punctuated with a kiss on her right cheek.

"W-Well yeah, and I love you too, but… uh… God, you're being so unfair!"

Akira turns her face to him with his right hand while sliding his left hand slowly onto her stomach.

"Want me to ease up?" he asks. "Alright... Gimme that "one thing" and I will." Ann whimpers and pouts at him, knowing exactly what he's talking about.

"... You're a living nightmare."

"Hm... Correction... I'm  **your** living nightmare."

Ann gives in to his advances and cranes her neck in position to give him a passionate kiss. And just like their first time at the Ferris Wheel, they don't stop at just one as she secures both of his hands on her belly and cheek.

**_"Kira... ♡"_ **

**_"Ann-pan..."_ **

Akira's devilish and low level lustful advances on her frustrated her to a T. After all that time she spent talking to the tame and loyal nice guy, she hated it when he let his devil side out and started being bad to her. Or rather, she hated how much she absolutely  **loved**  it. Kamoshida's moves on her were super forceful and filled with malicious intent. However, Akira is so proficient at hitting the right points at the right time, it makes her heart quake and burst, driving her mad with longing.

It was super embarrassing and made her feel more than a little bit naughty, but the thought of it being a clear sign that he's not holding back his feelings for her anymore makes her want to know how much love he has for her. She believes it'll never be as much as her love for him, but considering that this is the unstoppable Joker she's dealing with, she won't throw out the possibility that it is.

The couple finally separate and Akira wraps his arms around Ann's stomach again with her holding them in place with her hands. She warmly smiles as her man embraces her tightly, resting his chin on her right shoulder.

"I'm still worried about Akech-kun," she sighs. "But this post-festival party actually turned out pretty fun." Akira tightens his grip on her slightly.

"Despite the catastrophe on stage… Yeah… Thanks for inviting me," Akira says.

"No problem. Hey, can I grab my bag? I got you something."

Akira lets her go and she walks over to her bag to reach inside and pull out a small square box.

"There was a third year class stand that was teaching students how to make pastries." Ann blushes as she hands Akira the box.

"I-I… made these for you… I needed a lot of help, but… there's still a little part of me in there…"

Akira is somewhat surprised by this gift. Leaving out the hotpot for Yusuke's welcome party, he's never seen Ann actually cook. Nonetheless, he opens the box and sees a bunch of appetizing takoyaki style cream puffs.

"These look **really** good," he chuckles. "I'm getting hungry just looking at 'em." Ann anxiously bites on the knuckle of her right index finger as Akira pulls one out and takes a little bite of it. The super creamy insides are so sweet that it makes his eyes pop, causing Ann to worry in misunderstanding.

"What's wrong?! Is it bad?! Go ahead and spit it out!"

Akira shakes his head and and crams the rest of the puff into his mouth with gusto. His smile stretches from ear to ear as he chews.

"Mmmm! I jush had n orgy in my mouf!" he exclaims. "Thesh are really good!" Ann smiles and bounces on the balls of her feet.

"Really?! **Yay!** I'm **so** glad you like them!"

Akira swallows, closes the box, and walks over to his bag to put it away.

"I'm just gonna save these for later," he says. "Thank you… Wait, huh?"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

Akira gasps and laughs as he pulls something out of his bag.

" **Holy shit!** I **completely** forgot about this!" he exclaims. Akira turns around, putting his hands behind his back, piquing Ann's curiosity.

"What's going on?" she asks him. Akira smiles as he pulls out a small bag with three small paper roses a note attached to it from behind his back, which makes his girlfriend's eyes widen with shock. She covers her mouth and stares at the gift.

"... I-Is that for  **me**?"

"Compared to the thief's tools I make for the Phantom Thieves, the roses weren't that much of a bitch to make. Here… Read the card first." Ann slowly takes the bag and reads the card aloud.

_"I'm a sassy, cocky, reckless, trouble-making, perverted show-off who loves you more and more every day you put up with me._

_Thank you so much for being mine._

_**Happy 3-month anniversary!** "_

Ann gasps and shines a beaming smile at her boyfriend.

_"Awww, you weird little **cutie~**! You remember~! ♡"_  

" **Of course** I did," Akira chuckles nervously as he scratches his head. "I **always** count the days I get to spend with you. We started dating on July 19th, but there was so much happening after... well, y'know. Plus, we had exams last week, so I couldn't find the right time to give it to you. I was actually debating on whether or not to give it to you now. I thought you might think a 3-month anniversary was too much." Ann shakes her head, then frowns a bit.

"No. I'm really happy you did this…" she says. "But... I didn't get  **you**  anything, though... I'm sorry."

"Hey, you made those cream puffs for me, didn't you? That's enough. Honestly, **anything** from you is **perfect**."

Ann holds the bag to her chest, her eyes widened and sparkling with the anticipation of a little girl.

"Can… Can I open it?"

" _Hell no_ _, give it back._   **Yes** , you can open it!"

Ann excitedly opens the bag and her eyes lit up as she pulls a shiny charm bracelet. She quickly puts it on and twists her wrist to look at it.

"Wow! This is **gorgeous!** " Akira runs the fingers of his right hand through her blonde fluffy hair, then places his hand on her cheek, which she enjoys.

"...  **You're**  gorgeous."

Ann smiles at him and kisses the palm of his hand.

"...  _I love you **so**  much, Kira ♡,_" she says sweetly. Akira gives her a peck on her lips and presses his forehead against hers.

" _I love you too, Annie._ "

Wishing that this moment could last forever but knowing it can't, Ann checks the time on her phone.

"It's getting late. Wanna head home together?" she asks.

"Did you really need to ask? No hand holding til we get the station though."

The couple leave the roof with the pretty fun fiasco of a party left behind them.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	12. You Always Come First

With Akechi's assistance, the Phantom Thieves succeed in securing their infiltration route to the Treasure within Sae Nijima's Palace. Now, they wait for November 17th to come so that they can send the calling card. About a week before the promised day, a secret plan is being plotted among the couple of the group.

* * *

**Wednesday, November 9th 20XX**

* * *

Thanks to Akira's friendly connection to his homeroom teacher, Class 2-D gets a study hall period. While half of the spends it goofing of and the other studies, Akira and Ann seem to be working on their own personal projects.

Akira is chewing on the eraser of his pencil as he stares at a blank folded card in befuddlement.

"Hmm… _**You stole my**_ \- Ugh! No, that's not right… It has to be my own thing…" Akira pushes up his glasses in frustration.

"Dammit… this might take more than a day."

Meanwhile, Ann is searching through a magazine, looking for a specific item.

"Maybe  **this**?" she asks herself. "Hm… Or maybe  **that**  would be better…" She tugs at her hair in frustration.

" ** _Uggghhh,_**  this is gonna take more than a day…!"

Whatever they were doing for their individual projects, it consisted of a looong thought process.

**xxx**

School has ended for the day. After leaving the classroom, Akira approaches Ryuji, who's hanging out at his usual spot in the hallway looking really anxious as he stomps his right foot repeatedly.

"If you're not careful, you might just stomp a hole in the ground," Akira jokes. Ryuji turns his attention to his best friend.

"Huh? Oh, sorry man," he says. "Do ya blame me though? We're all seriously effed if this last heist goes to shit." Morgana pops out of Akira's bag.

"It's gonna work, no doubt," he says. "Akira's already done all the necessary prep for the mission." Akira counts the list of things he did for heist prep.

"Stocked up on healing supplies, updated everyone's equipment, we've handled all the recent Mementos requests for training, and I've pulled out the absolute best Personas from my arsenal." Akira shoots a devilish grin at his bro.

"Trust me. We're  **more**  than ready."

As always, Akira's show of confidence puts a smile on Ryuji's face.

"Hehe! You're right!" Ryuji laughs. "The hell am I freakin' out about? It'll work. So, feel like getting some ramen?" Akira looks around in suspicion, then leans in to whisper in his ear.

"Actually," he says. "I need your help with something super important." Ryuji cocks an eyebrow.

"Huh? I thought you said you got everything," he says.

"This isn't for the heist. It's for... something else. I can't tell you about it yet though. Mind doin' a little grocery shopping with me?"

Ryuji was a bit skeptical of his leader's secrecy, but it's his leader and bro. Who's he to say no?

"Alright. What'cha need?"

**xxx**

Outside the Yongen-Jaya supermarket…

"Uh… you sure you're gonna be okay carryin' all that back with you by yourself?"

As physically capable as Akira is, Ryuji couldn't help but worry with him carrying all those dozen plastic grocery bags and Morgana all at the same time. Akira didn't seem to mind it as he smiles.

"I'll be fine," Akira says. "This is my exercise for the day."

"C'mon, man. Let me help. Leblanc's just around the corner."

"N-Nah. You went this far out of your way for me. You can go home. Oh, and don't tell anyone about this."

Weirder and weirder.

"Uh… sure."

Akira starts waddling towards Leblanc with his luggage in tow.

"Good. See you at school!"

"Please don't drop me!" Morgana shouts. Ryuji awkwardly waves goodbye, then just stands there at the store entrance.

"The hell does he need all that shit for?" As he's thinking, his phone goes off. He pulls it out of his pocket, sees that Ann is calling him, and picks up.

"Hey, Ann. What's up?"

"Hey, Ryuji. Listen. I need a  **huge**  favor. I need help with some grocery shopping. Can you meet me at the Yongen-Jaya supermarket?"

Was it coincidence or deja vu?

"The supermarket?!" Ryuji repeats. "Uh… W-What're you shoppin' for?"

"Uhhh… Sorry. Can't tell you that. Look, can you meet me or not?!"

By the tone in her voice, she was really serious about this. All Ryuji could do was sigh. He's already here, so he might as well.

"That… shouldn't be a big problem…"

"Awesome! I'm on my way now, so I'll see you soon."

Ann hangs ups the phone. Ryuji decides to sit against a wall and wait for the next shopping trip.

**xxx**

Outside the Shibuya Station…

"You  **sure**  you don't want me to help you with those bags?"

Once again, Ryuji sees another friend carrying more bags than she can handle. Ann smiles and shakes her head.

"N-Nah! You went this far out of your way for me. You can go home," she says. "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this!"

 _I've heard **those**  words before!_ he thinks.

"Uh… sure."

Ann waddles away with her luggage.

"Good. See you at school!"

Ryuji scratches his head, then stomps on the ground in frustration.

"What the hell are those two?! Damn clones?!" As he is shouting, his phone goes off.

"Dammit, who is it **now?!** " He whips out his phone. This time, it's his mom.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Hey, Ryu-kun! Listen, I forgot to get a really important ingredient for tonight's dinner. Do me a favor and stop by the Yongen-Jaya supermarket?"

" **OH! COME! ON!** "

* * *

**Thursday, November 10th, 20XX**

* * *

Lunchtime at Shujin. Akira has his eyes glued to his smartphone's screen as he walks through the hallways.

"So, it'll be here on Saturday. Good. That's one day before-" He bumps into someone.

"Oh! S-Sorry, I-" He sees that it's just Ann. They smile at each other.

"Oh. Hey, Annie."

"H-Hey! What'cha doin'?!"

Akira quickly puts his phone away.

"N-Nothin' in particular," he lies. "You still busy with helping Makato with those papers? And your job's gone into overdrive, right?" Ann scratches her head and wryly smiles.

"Y-Yeah!" she laughs nervously. "It's a real hassle, but what can you do?!" Akira chuckles.

"And **that's** what makes you so great," he says. "Still, I hope we can go out together again soon."

"Yeah, me too. Well, I-I'd better get going!" Ann speed walks past her boyfriend, then pulls a folded card out of her bag and stares at it.

"Alright. Now, I have to figure out what to write today."

**xxx**

School has ended. In the Underground Walkway in Shibuya, Yusuke is doing his usual people watching when he sees Akira walking towards him with a wave.

"Hey, Yusuke," he greets. Yusuke waves back.

"Hello, Akira," he says. "What brings you here?" Akira pulls out a folded card.

"Well, you see… Uh, no. Skipping the explanation," he says. "I just want to give someone a card, but I want it to be something unique. Considering how good you are with making our calling cards…" Akira suddenly notices a surprised look on Yusuke's face.

"Huh? What's up?"

"I-It's nothing," Yusuke says, shaking his head. "I've just receiving a lot of requests from people to make greeting cards for them as of late." Akira smirks at him.

"Well, with  **your**  skills, do ya blame 'em?"

"Might I ask you something? Is the card in question for **Ann** , by any chance?"

Akira blushes and scratches his head.

"Oh, that's right. You know we're dating, huh?" he chuckles bashfully. "Ha ha… **Okay...** Don't tell the others about this yet, but… it's Ann's birthday on Saturday and I wanna throw her a late surprise party at Leblanc on Sunday."

"I see. So you require assistance with her birthday card, correct?" Yusuke nods and smiles.

"Very well then. Leave the matter to me," he says. "I already have an idea for the theme for it. I'll be sure to have it ready by tomorrow." Akira pats Yusuke on his shoulder, hands him the card, and starts walking away.

"Thanks, Yusuke. I'll call you and the others up to help me once everything's ready. See ya!"

When Akira disappears, Yusuke crosses his arms in thought.

"This could be… troublesome…"

**xxx**

At Leblanc, Akira is explaining the situation to Sojiro.

"A late surprise birthday party for Ann-chan?" Sojiro asks.

"Yeah. If it's not too much trouble, ya think you could maybe reserve Leblanc for us on Sunday so we can have it here? I know it's kinda short notice, but I've been so busy with Phantom Thief business. Plus, the big operation's on the 18th, so I want everyone to relax a bit before then."

"I get what you're sayin', kid. It's just-"

Akira hears his phone go off. He pulls it out of his pocket to see Futaba's text picture.

"Futaba?"

**Futaba: Do me a solid and go down to Electric Town to buy me a USB cord for my computer? I think I misplaced one of mine.**

**Akira: I thought you said you were fine going out by yourself now.**

**Futaba: Not at night! PUH-LEEEEASE?! 🙏**

**Akira: You are such a baby... 😑**

**\- Okay, fine. I'll head out now.**

**Futaba: Thank u! 😁**

"Apparently, she needs a new USB cord," Akira tells Sojiro as he heads for the door. "I guess that means I'll be out late."

"Oh. A-Alright." After he leaves, Sojiro rubs his neck and sighs.

"Two reservations are gonna be hard to pull off…"

Futaba suddenly comes marching into the shop.

"Futaba?! What're you-"

"No time! Sit in the booth with me. You're gonna be part of an emergency meeting."

"What?! Hold on-"

"E-MER-GEN-CY MEE-TINNN-GAH!"

"Okay! Okay!" The old man hurries over to her as fast as his old legs can carry him and sits next to his adopted daughter as she starts up a group chat.

**Futaba: E-MER-GEN-CY MEE-TINNN-GAH!**

**Ryuji: Shit! What is it?!**

**Haru: What's wrong, Futaba-chan? Did something happen?**

**Ryuji: Don't tell me the police bumped up the day of the investigation!**

**Yusuke: Wouldn't Makoto or Akechi have contacted us if that was the case?**

**Makoto: Sis doesn't share details about the case with me anymore, remember?**

**Akechi: I haven't heard anything of the sort from Sae-san or the upper ups.**

**Futaba: No investigation. This has nothing to do with the Phantom Thieves.**

**Ryuji: What?! Dammit, don't freak me out like that!**

**Futaba: You freaked YOURSELF out, ya moron... 😑**

**Haru: So what's the emergency? Also, where are Ann-chan and Akira-kun?**

**Futaba: They're not a part of this chat. In fact, this meeting is being held to discuss their behavior.**

**\- Have any of you noticed either of them acting weird recently? Like, did they ask you guys for anything?**

**Ryuji: Well yesterday, they both asked me to go grocery shoppin' in Yongen.**

**\- But it was 2 different trips and they told me not to tell anyone.**

**-**...

**\- … Oh shit.**

**Futaba: You're one hopeless moron. 😑**

**\- Anything else?**

**Makoto: Well, Ann told me to tell Akira-kun that she's helping me with Student Council paperwork during lunch if he ever asked.**

**\- She said she would tell me why later.**

**Haru: I believe I've seen them around the school trying to avoid each other recently.**

**Akechi: Could they have had a falling out?**

**Ryuji: No way. Those 2 get along way too well.**

-  **I guess you can say they're "thick as thieves."**

**\- ... My bad.**

**\- Hey, what brought this on anyway, Futaba?**

**Futaba: Question 1: Why are Akira and Ann acting so weird?**

**\- Question 2: What is the meaning behind these weird requests to everyone?**

**\- Answer to both: They're throwing each other a surprise B-day party!**

**Ryuji: Aw crap! I totally forgot Ann's birthday's this Saturday!**

**Akechi: Care to explain the reasoning behind this conclusion of yours, Futaba-chan?**

**Futaba: Akira just asked Sojiro if he could reserve Leblanc for us on Sunday for Ann's late surprise B-day party.**

"Hold on," Sojiro says. "Akira came in with a bunch of groceries yesterday and asked if he could use the oven. I think there's ice cream, a cake, and box of chocolate truffles in the fridge."

"So he bought the ice cream and truffles, then made the cake himself.  _Intriguing!_ " Futaba relays the information to the others.

**Ryuji: Well, that explains a lot! Akira bought ice cream and a whole bunch of baking shit yesterday.**

**\- And Ann basically got the same stuff he did.**

**Haru: I just received a message from Ann-chan. She asked if I could help her bake a cake for Akira-kun's birthday.**

**Makoto: So she's doing the same thing…**

**Yusuke: I suppose now would be a good time to mention that they asked me to make each other's birthday cards.**

**\- I did Ann's yesterday and I'm working on Akira's now.**

**Akechi: And Akira just texted me as well. He wants me to lie to Ann about the investigation on Sunday to lure her to Leblanc.**

**Ryuji: Damn! They're working hard for this.**

**Futaba: One problem.**

**\- Ann came by earlier to today and asked Sojiro if he could reserve the store for Sunday too.**

**Ryuji: What?! Why?!**

**Haru: His birthday is on a school day like hers, most likely. She probably wanted that time to prepare too.**

**Makoto: … No. That's not it.**

**Yusuke: Hm?**

**Makoto: I just remembered. I was going student files one day and I saw a similarity between theirs.**

**\- Their birthdays? They're BOTH on November the 12th.**

**Futaba: Say whaaa?! 🤯**

**Ryuji: You're shittin' me! They share the same birthday?!**

**Haru: Wow. I heard it's rare occurrence to meet two unrelated people that have the same birthday.**

**Akechi: How ironic that Ann is requesting the same thing from me right now.**

**Ryuji: Hold on! This makes no sense! If their B-days are same, why don't they just tell us so we could just throw one big party?**

**Makoto: My guess is they're planning to throw a party for each other instead of for themselves as a selfless gesture.**

**\- However, neither of them know that they're actually mirroring each other.**

**Ryuji: …**

**\- AGH! MY EFFIN BRAIN HURTS!**

**Futaba: Akira's throwing a party for Ann.**

**\- Ann's throwing one for him.**

**\- The kicker is that neither of them know that they BOTH know that they share a birthday.**

**\- They're trying to surprise each other by telling them that they gave up their own birthday to celebrate the other's as a special gift.**

**Ryuji: Ohhhhh! Now I get it!**

**Futaba: Good. Cuz trying to explain that made my brain hurt too. 🤕**

**Ryuji: Ain't all that kinda a hassle though? I mean, just explaining the damn idea is hard.**

**\- Wouldn't you only do that kind of shit if you're a couple?**

**Futaba: ...**

**Makoto: ...**

**Yusuke: ...**

**Haru: ...**

**Akechi: …**

"Is this kid serious?" Sojiro asks.

**Ryuji: What? What did everyone go silent for all of a sudden?**

**Futaba: Forget it. Anyway, any ideas on what we're gonna do?**

**Haru: I think the idea is lovely. This has to be the be one of the most generous things you could do for someone's birthday.**

**\- I'd really like for both plans to succeed.**

**Akechi: The question is how we pull them both off without allowing either of them to catch on to each other.**

**Ryuji: I dunno. It already sounds like a huge pain in the ass. You sure we can't just have the one big party?**

**Futaba: The "R" in "moron" stands for "Ryuji". Can't spell it without. Cuz that's exactly what you are. 😑**

**Ryuji: STOP CALLIN' ME A FREAKIN' MORON! 😡**

**Makoto: Actually… I think that might work.**

**Yusuke: What will?**

**Makoto: We kill two birds with one stone. I have a plan.**

Makoto explains her plan to the group in full detail. Futaba and Sojiro smile with approval.

"That's one hell of a plan," Sojiro says.

**Futaba: It's Sakura Approved! 😁**

**Ryuji: Hell yeah! That'll be easy to pull off!**

**Yusuke: Simple and discreet. I like it.**

**Akechi: As expected from Sae-san's younger sister.**

**Haru: It looks like we're all in agreement.**

**Makoto: Everyone has their roles. Preparations have to be done by the end of the day tomorrow.**

**\- Then, it's make-or-break on Sunday.**

**Yusuke: We must make absolutely certain that we do not draw their attention. Akira, especially.**

**\- Do you understand, Ryuji?**

**Ryuji: What're you singling ME out for?!**

**Makoto: If I recall correctly, the only reason I caught wind of the identities of the Phantom Thieves is because of YOUR mouth.**

**\- I'd rather not have it mess up this plan.**

**Ryuji: Will you guys let that shit go already?!**

**Futaba: Alright! Meeting adjourned!**

After finishing that conversation, Futaba starts up another group chat.

**Futaba: Hey. So, is Ryuji the only one who doesn't know?**

**Yusuke: That does appear to be the case.**

**Futaba: How'd you guys find out? My bug exposed the truth of it for me.**

**Makoto: For a... personal mission, I needed Akira-kun to play as my fake boyfriend.**

**\- He told me so I could ask Ann if I could borrow him to avoid any misunderstanding.**

**Haru: Akira-kun told me when I brought up my fiance while he was helping me with my garden.**

**Yusuke: I just so happen to catch them spending time together during the Hawaii trip.**

**Akechi: I could tell just by looking at them.**

**Futaba: Of course you could. 😑**

**\- Does Mona know?**

**Yusuke: If he does, he took the news far better than I imagined. I haven't sensed any tension between him and Akira.**

**Haru: Should we tell Ryuji-kun?**

**Makoto: I believe this type of thing is on a need-to-know basis.**

**Futaba: And Ryuji definitely doesn't need to know.**

"And now for the last message."

**xxx**

On a train to Shibuya, Akira receives a call from Futaba.

"The hell do you mean the cord you lost was in your pocket the whole time?!"

* * *

**Sunday, November 13th**

* * *

The deadline has come at last. Ann is walking down Central Street in Shibuya, heading for the DVD store to rent a movie everyone can watch for Akira's surprise party.

"What kind of movie should I get, though?" she asks herself. "Akira seems like the Thriller type. But he also loves to laugh, so maybe a Comedy? Everyone's gonna be there, so no Romance. Hmm..." Ann hears her phone go off. When she pulls it out, utter shock and fear floods her face at the daunting message she received Akechi.

"... W-W-What…? … N-No way…"

"FUTABA!"

Ann snaps out of her shock at the sound of Akira's distraught scream. She sees him sprinting towards her with panic plastered on his face.

"Akira-WHOA!"

Akira grabs Ann's wrist and drags her with him as he continues to sprint.

"C'MON! WE GOTTA GO!  **NOW!** "

"Agh! Slow down! I can't run that fast!"

**xxx**

The panicked couple anxiously stand at the train door as they ride to back to Yongen-Jaya after receiving Akechi's message.

**Akechi: Either you have ESP or this is just a supernatural coincidence, but I just got word from the higher ups.**

**\- Sae-san's impatience seems to have infected the SIU. The investigation was bumped up to TODAY. They're heading to Leblanc RIGHT NOW.**

"The fuck did Akechi mean by "The investigation was moved to today"?!" Akira exclaims. "He said there was no chance Sae-san would do that!"

"He  **did**  say the higher-ups were pressuring her," Ann grimaces. "Still..." Akira balls up his fists and grits his teeth in anger as the train slows to a complete stop.

"They better not lay a damn finger on Futaba!"

As soon as the doors open, Akira and Ann rush out and sprint through the streets to get to Leblanc as fast as they can, hoping that the police haven't gotten there yet.

They finally reach Leblanc, relieved to find no police cars flooding the street. All they see is Ryuji and Futaba standing outside calling them over.

"What's the sitch?!" Akira shouts. "Is everyone inside?!" Ryuji and Futaba rush over to push the couple to the door.

"Yeah! C'mon, we can't get started without you!" Ryuji shouts.

" **Get started?!** " Ann repeats. "We're having a meeting?!" When they get to the front of the store, Futuba rushes to the door.

"No! We just can't get the party started without the birthday couple!" she says. At that point, any tension Akira and Ann felt before had vanished instantly.

Akira+Ann: "... Wait, wha?"

Ryuji and Futuba crack mischievous smiles before Futaba opens the door and Ryuji pushes the two in. Before they had time to recover from their stagger, they are greeted with a thunderous collection of shouts in a room full of party decorations.

_" **SURPRIIISE~!!! HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, AKIRA AND ANN!!!** "_

Shocked? Dumbfounded? Any words for surprised that can be used would be an understatement for how surprised they were right now.

"Uh… guys?" Akira says. "What the hell is-" Ryuji wraps his arms around both of their necks.

"You two surprised?" he snickers. " **Good!** It was a huge pain in the ass trying to get this to work!" Akechi crosses his arms and smiles.

"Killing two birds with one stone," he says. "Or in this case, surprising two birthday sharers with one surprise party."

"Merging the parties together was  **my**  idea," Makoto says. "The two individual parties **themselves** were planned by the birthday couple."

" **Two**  parties?" Ann asks. "What the hell are you guys-"

"There should've only been the  **one** party," Akira says. "... Unless..."

As if they were perfectly in sync, the couple solve the puzzle. The only way there would be two individual parties in the works at the same time is if both of them were putting the **exact same plan** into place.

They slowly turn to and point each other with shocked eyes.

Akira: "Hold on…"

Ann: "Wait a sec…"

Akira+Ann: "Did  **you...?!** "

Akira starts dragging Ann out of the cafe.

"Excuse us for a minute!" The two walk into the street. What follows is an argument in which they mirror each other's words.

Akira+Ann: "You were planning a late surprise birthday party for me?!

\- Well yeah, but  **you**  were doing the same thing for  **me**?!

Why would you wanna celebrate just  **my**  birthday when we should be celebrating  **yours**?!

\- C'mon! You know I put you first, no matter what!

That aside, what's with  **you**  throwing a party for  **my**  birthday?!

\- You think you're only one who'd put the person they love before themselves?! You come first in my book too, ya stupid moron!

\- Hey, **you** thought the same the thing **I** did, so that makes **you** a stupid moron too!

\- Well then, I guess we're **both** stupid morons, ya stupid moron!"

After having a very weird conversation about them putting each other first, the couple can't help but smile from ear to ear at each other's selfless gesture.

_"Kira?!"_

_"Annie?"_

The two share a cute "aw", a kiss, and a tight, warm embrace.

 _" **Cutie!"**_ Ann squeals as she nuzzles on his chest. _**"** **Handsome** **boy!** **Oh my god,**  you are **sooo sweet! ♡** "_

 _"I **knew** I call you "Ann-pan" for a reason~!"_ Akira laughs as he nuzzles his face in her hair. Ann pushes away a little and giggles.

"I'm sure we both have  **a lot** of things to say to each other right now," Ann says. "But, that can wait til after...  **our** party." Akira nods and the two stroll back into Leblanc. The couple smile at their gang of friends.

"You guys are the best," Akira says. "Thanks." Futaba shoots a thumbs up at her pseudo big bro.

"No prob! Now, c'mon! It's time to _par- **tay**!_ P-A-R-T! **Why?!** Because we  **gotta!** "

**xxx**

The rest of the day consisted of banter, party games, and tons of food. Sojiro made his signature curry, Makoto and Akechi bought plenty of sushi, and Haru brought some tea pastries.

The present opening of the party had come and it was Akira's turn first. Akira received a quality pair of running shoes from Ryuji, a scenery painting from Yusuke, and, surprisingly enough, a wooden replica of his Joker mask from Akechi.

"When did you even have time to make this?" Akira asks him.

"I  **do**  invest myself in  **some**  hobbies, despite my busy schedule," Akechi answers. "Every time I see you wearing your mask... it reminds me of a bird that flies through the sky without being chained down, despite your situation. I just thought this mask would make that more apparent to you." Ann giggles at Akechi.

"I guess that makes  **you**  a free bird too with that woodpecker mask!" she jokes. Akechi's smile suddenly has more of a sad feeling behind it, which Akira senses.

"Akechi? What's wrong?" he asks. Akechi shakes his head.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing."

Akira puts the mask on his face.

"Alright. Well, thanks! This is really cool- Oh!" The mask immediately falls off his face and onto the ground.

"Too bad it doesn't stay on like the real one," Mona sighs.

Moving on, Ann's presents are next. She borrows Akira's room so that she can change into Makoto and Haru's gifts. About fifteen minutes go by until everyone hears clacking from the stairs.

"Guys, this outfit is  **great!** " When Ann gets down from the stairs, everyone's eyes pop in amazement.

The magazine model strikes a mean pose in her stunning new outfit: a white short sleeved cardigan top worn over a small black and red tube top, faded navy blue skinny jeans, and black heel sandals. All topped up with beige designer bag.

"Ann-chan, you look  ** _amazing!_** " Haru gasps.

"Phew! It looks like we managed to pick out the right pieces," Makoto sighs in relief.

"Woo! Panther is  **definitely**  the right code name for you!" Futaba shouts.

" _Ahhhhh_ … she's captured my heart yet again," Morgana awes.

"Absolutely radiant," Yusuke says with a nod of approval. "As expected from from my ideal model."

"You definitely possess the experience of a personal model," Akechi says.

"Meh, I've seen you in magazines before," Ryuji admits. "I gotta admit, though. This is really nice."

"I'd say that outfit gets a five-star review," Sojiro says with a smirk. Ann thoroughly examines her outfit.

"I'm  **in love**  with this bag," she says. "I wasn't a huge fan of the tube top at first since it showed my belly button. But once I put the whole outfit on, I knew it was  **so me.**  Hey, Akira, what do  **you** think?" Everyone turns to Akira, who's just sitting there with shocked, petrified face, not responding to anything.

"Akira?"

He still gives no response. Morgana jumps up to the table and waves his tail in front of his face.

"Uh… Lady Ann, I think you broke him," he sighs. Futaba gets in the seat behind him, spreads out her arms, and talks in a robot voice.

" **Akira.exe** **has crashed. Beginning instantaneous reboot.** " She smacks Akira on both sides of his head at the same time, snapping him out of his trance.

" **-Ig Bang burgers!** " Akira rubs his eyes.

"Big Bang burgers… Ugh!"

"You alright, man?" Ryuji laughs.

"Y-Yeah. Perfectly fine. Just uh… the outfit's really great."

As Ann keeps checking herself out, Akira quickly sends a text to Makoto and Haru, which they both giggle at.

**Akira: THANK! YOU! SO! MUCH! XD**

Futaba asked the couple for their phones so she can install her present in them. As she's playing around with them, Akira decides to ask the big question.

"So, how did you guys pull this party off anyway?"

"Remember how I suggested to both of you that I be the one in charge of the decorations?" Makoto asks. "That was so we could show you both different types until we found a theme that you were both satisfied with. That way, we could set everything up with Akira this morning, send him out to Shibuya to rent a movie, and make Ann think we had gotten a head start and already finished by the time she arrived with her cake and ice cream."

"So... you sent  **Akira**  out to  **Shibuya**  so that  **I** wouldn't bump into him  **here** ," Ann says, using her fingers to attempt to draw out their plan. "Then sent  **me**  out **there** so that we'd run into each other when Akechi sent the fake text message?"

" **Precisely.** "

"Oh! Speaking of Ann-chan's cake and ice cream," Haru says. "Ryuji-kun, Yusuke-kun, would you mind getting them from Boss's house?" Ryuji starts jogging out of the cafe with Yusuke following after him.

"On it."

As they exit the store, Sojiro starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey kid, how about helping me get your stuff outta my fridge?" he asks Akira.

"Sure thing, Boss." Akira gets out of his seat and heads to the kitchen with Sojiro.

" _Ooooh_ , you had the same idea?" Ann asks.

"Yep! A Triple Chocolate Sea-Salted caramel fudge cake with cream cheese frosting, chocolate truffles, and  _your favorite flavored ice cream~!_ "

"Cookie Dough and Cream Galore?!"

"Bingo! And God, did it take forever to find a place that sells it!"

" _Aw, I'm going to get **so fat~!**_  You and Ryuji better help me burn it off!"

"Don't worry. We will. So, what'd you get me?"

"A special strawberry cheesecake and, your favorite mint chip ice cream!"

"Awesome!"

**xxx**

Everyone sets up Akira and Ann's desert spread on the booth and the two sat next to each other in front of the cakes they made for their respective partners.

"So, how does this work?" Ann asks.

"We'll sing," Ryuji says. "You two just sit there and look real pretty." The couple nod and Haru starts the countdown.

_"1, 2, 3!"_

_Happy birthday to you~!_

Futaba sneaks up behind the couple and blows a paper tongue whistle in Akira's face, making him laugh.

_Happy birthday to you~!_

She does the same to Ann.

_Happy birthday, dear Akira and Ann~!_

She blows the whistle multiple times in both of their faces.

**_Happy birthday to you~!_ **

The couple blush in embarrassment as the group applauds and Futaba blows the whistle and hugs them both from behind.

"Well, you two know the drill!" she exclaims, the whistle still in her mouth. "Make a wish and  ** _fwoooosh!_** " The birthday boy and girl look at each other, secretly interlocked fingers, take a deep breath, and blew out their candles. They cut a slice out of their own cake and add a scoop of ice cream.

"Ladies first, right?" Akira says. Ann uses her fork to take a bite out of Akira's Triple Chocolate Sea-salted Caramel Fudge cake. Her eyes pop out of her skull as soon as touches her tongue.

" ** _...MMMMMMMMMM-HM!!!"_**

Everyone backs away from her a little.

"A-Ann-chan?" Haru mumbles.

"You uh... havin' fun over there?" Ryuji asks. She squeals, bounces in her seat, and stomps her feet as multiple explosions of mixed gooey caramel chocolate and cream cheese frosting goodness flood her mouth, putting her taste buds in a super frenzy.

_" **SHO! GOOD! SHOOOO! HAPPYYYY! ♡** "_

Akira chuckles as his girlfriend goes berserk over his homemade cake.

"I know it's not Wilton Hotel tier," he says. "But I'm fine if it's still good." Tears start leaking out of her shut eyes.

"Are you kidding?!" she exclaims. "You should have them put this as the #1 item on the dessert menu! It's... I-It's...  **OHMYGOD, I'M CRYING! I THINK MY MOUTH IS IN LOVE!** "

"Ha ha! Well, I'm glad you love it so much."

Ann overcomes her food orgy, swallows, and points at Akira's piece of cake.

"T-Try mine!" she requests. "I am  **so**  nervous about how mine came out!" Akira takes a bit out of Ann's strawberry cheesecake. As a recently converted sweets fan, the flavor hit him like a hard kick to the teeth and he loved it.

" **WOO** , that's really sweet! Surprised my teeth aren't rotting away right now! It's good!"

"Really?! I'm so glad!"

Akechi sees the time on the clock on the wall.

"Oh, look at the time!" he says. "All of us should probably get going."

"You guys go ahead," Ann says. "I'm gonna stay for a little bit. I mean, I can't leave without my phone." All of the guests who have to take the train home wave the couple goodbye and wish them a happy birthday as they head out, leaving only them, Sojiro, Futaba, and Morgana in the shop.

"So, Futaba, how long are you gonna hog our phones?" Akira asks. Futaba whips out their phones.

"Til right now! Here! Unlock your phones and prepare to be amazed!"

The couple take their phones and follow her instructions. When they access their phones, an app called "Lovers Link" opens up.

"Okay, what the heck is this?" Akira asks.

"My custom app!" Futaba says. "I synced your phones together with a mapping function. Your phones can now tell you where either of you are anywhere in the world. I also added a few other features like games you can play together and stuff." Ann smiles from ear to ear.

"Oh, that's super cool! Thanks! It must've taken forever to make!"

"Ah, it's no biggie," Futaba says with a grin, puffing her chest out with pride.. "I just did two all nighters in a row to get it done in time. I only slept for eight hours… No, maybe five…" Futaba starts to wobble and lose consciousness.

"... Now that I think about it... maybe it was three… or... was it one…? ... Hang on...  _Did I… sleep… at aaaaaalll~…?_ " The crazy munchkin hacker finally drops on her side onto the booth and falls asleep. Sojiro sighs and rubs the back of his neck, then walks over to Futaba to carry her by his shoulder.

"Guess I'll take her home now," she says. "You were planning on spending the night here, right Ann-chan?" Akira wraps his right arm around her waist and pulls her close.

"Oh you  **were** , were you?" he asks with a deep tone and a devilish smirk. Ann giggles as she grabs his shoulders and pulls herself up to him to nuzzle on his cheek.

"Of course I'm gonna spend the night with you on our birthday, you stupid moron," she says. "Don't get any funny ideas, though." Akira chuckles as he nuzzles her back.

"What kinda perv do you take me for?"

All the lovey dovey hearts flying around in the air are causing Morgana discomfort.

"Well, if you two are sharing the bed," he groans. "Mind asking Boss if I can sleep at his house tonight, Akira?"

"Sure thing. Boss, ya mind taking care of Mona tonight?"

"Fine. Consider it my birthday gift, along with reserving my store for your party. C'mon, little guy." Sojiro holds the door open with his daughter in tow to let Morgana out. Morgana follows the old man out, but not before sighing and giving the two a reluctant farewell.

"Have fun… I guess."

**xxx**

And so, there they were, in that small quiet cafe in the evening, all alone together. A nice romantic way to end a shared birthday.

"Now that I think about," Akira says. "We haven't really been doing a good job at keeping us a secret, have we?"

"Hey, that's all  **you**. I didn't tell anybody."

"Yeah, I guess so. Still, what was I supposed to do?! I didn't want to start up a misunderstanding with you and Makoto. And I didn't have it in me to lie to Haru. Yusuke, Akechi, and Futaba were out of our control. Ryuji was-"

"Hang on. Ryuji doesn't know."

Akira thinks and remembers that Ryuji would've been hounding about "breaking bro code" by now if he knew.

"Oh yeah. You're right…" he says. "Well, at least  **he**  doesn't know."

"Still, did you really have to tell Mona?" Ann asks, regretting refusing the paranormal cat's advances and breaking his heart a little bit deep down. Akira scratches his head in discomfort.

"Well, he was going on and on about how it'd be enough for him if his actions help keep you happy," he says. "It seemed like a good time to tell him. We're lucky all he did was run away again for a day. And that I still have my eyes." Ann smiles as she gives him butterfly kisses.

_"Mm hm! Those perfect dark grey eyes that I can't get enough of. ♡"_

Akira smirks at her, sneaks his fingertip into her bellybutton, and wiggles it around, making her shriek and laugh.

 _"Whoa, hey! W-What're you- Aha ha ha ha ha!"_ She tries to struggle out of his grip, but he refuses to let go.

"You didn't honestly think I'd hold you close and **not** torture you when you're dressed like this, did you?!"

Akira stops tickling her and rubs his hand up and down her waist.

"I really am super crazy about this outfit," he says. "Reminds I'm actually dating the world's future best model, by some freak miracle." Ann blushes and rubs his chest.

"Well, you're Joker," she reminds him. "You're the king of pulling off miracles, aren't you?" Ann sits up, grabs the plastic bag she was lugging around today, and gives it to Akira.

"And a king should have nice things."

Akira contains his excitement as he pulls the box out of the bag. When he opens the box, he starts laughing, then pulls out a large-sized leather jacket.

" _Duuude!_ I've always wanted one of these!" he exclaims.

"It has the Phantom Thieves logo on the back. I got  **really**  lucky last week. I managed to buy this on the last day they were selling. I especially like the collar cuz it's the same one as your trench coat in the Metaverse."

Akira looks at said Phantom Thief logo on the back and nods.

"I might get mixed looks about it when I wear it in public, but I don't care," he says. "I am **so** wearing this every chance I get…"

"Hey, read the card."

Akira pulls out the Fool Arcana themed birthday card from inside the box and reads it aloud.

_From your craziness, sassiness, recklessness, and perversion to your honor, kindness, selflessness, and loyalty. All of that was put into an oven and baked to perfection all those years ago today._

_No day's more special to me than today because nothing's more important to me than you._

**_♡♡♡ Happy Birthday! Luv u 4-ever, Kira! ♡♡♡_ **

_- **Ann-pan ;)**_

"I tried super hard to write something you'd like," Ann says with a tinge of red on her face. Akira chuckles and gives her a peck on her cheek.

"Well, you pulled it off..." he assures her. "This is awesome. Thanks." Akira puts the jacket aside and pulls out a small box with a Lovers Arcana themed birthday card attached to it from his bag.

"Now, I gotta hope that **my** gift is just as good as **yours**."

Ann takes the box, pulls off the card, and opens it to read it aloud.

_Flowing hair of gold. Eyes that reflect the sky. Ruby lips that put roses to shame. Face of Heaven's most radiant angel._

_These things make you beautiful on the outside, but they fail to match the beauty of your heart. I proudly consider myself a guy who has everything... because **you're** everything to  **me.**_

_Happy Birthday, my sweet little Ann-pan!_

_\- Kira ;)_

Ann gives her boyfriend a smooch on the cheek and giggles. She then grabs the box, opens it, and her eyes light up as she pulls out a golden chain Topaz heart pendant.

"Oh my god…!" she gasps. "This is **beautiful!** "

"It costed an arm and a leg, but like I keep saying: Anything for you. Want me to put it on?"

Ann nods and hands him the pendant. Akira disconnects the chain and moves his hands behind Ann's neck, wrapping the pendant around her and reconnecting the chain. Ann place her hand on the heart and smiles at Akira.

 _"... Who has the best boyfriend **ever?** ♡"_  she asks. Akira confidently pushes his glasses up and points at her.

"Hm, lemme think…  **You**."

Ann gives her boyfriend a passionate kiss and lays her head on his chest. Akira pulls out his phone and readies his camera app.

"Smile for the camera!" he exclaims. She looks at his phone's camera lense and smiles with him as he takes the picture.

"Heh. We really are good together, aren't we?" Akira asks as he stares at their picture. Ann's eyes pop and she hurries to pull out her phone.

"Oh! I actually have one more present!" she says. "Remember when I said I'd give you a reward if you dodged Mr. Ushimara's chalk?" Akira recalls the day he managed to dodge the chalk with style and grace.

"Oh yeah! That was  **awesome!** What'cha got?" Akira receives a media message from Ann. It contains a picture album. Akira reads the title.

" _ **M-Ann-tage?**_  Boyfriend Edition?"

"Just look through it."

Akira looks through the first ten pictures of the fifteen picture album. All of them are selfies of Ann posing in different outfits.

"Okay, you look great," he says with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "But I can take pictures of you anytime I want." Ann smirks at him.

"Yeah… But then I'd be too embarrassed to take the five Boyfriend Edition ones."

Akira gave his girlfriend a confused look at first, but all that changed when he saw the first B.E. picture. His eyes pop and a tinge of red appear on his face as he stares at the picture of Ann posing in her floral bikini.

"U-Uh… what is-"

"Keep going."

Akira gulps and proceeds to the next picture. This time, it's her in a coconut bra and a leaf skirt. He covers his mouth.

"Oh god… Wait! Did you take this back in Hawaii?!"

"I snuck away and did it when no one was looking. Took a while to find a coconut bra my size though."

 _God, have mercy,_  he thinks.

"Keep going," Ann urges. Akira takes a deep breath and proceed to the next one. This time, it's her in a small white T-shirt, blue short shorts, and knee high socks. Akira takes off his glasses and his rubs his eyes.

"I-Is this what you **sleep** in?!"

"Uh huh! Keep going."

Akira puts his glasses back and straightens them out.

"U-Um… I-I kinda don't wanna…"

**"Keep going!"**

"I'm scared! What the hell are you trying to make me see?!"

"Something that took **all my courage** for me to do! Keep going or I'll smack your brains out!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh!"

Akira takes a few more deep breaths before proceeding. This time, it's her in a dark red bra and panties. He pinches the bridge of his nose, whimpers, and shakes his head.

"No! No! I can't, I can't, I can't! I can't do this!"

Ann reels back a fist as a reminder of she will do if he stops. He's tempted to just take the punch, but she obviously put a lot of thought into this.

He regains his composure, takes one last deep breath, and proceeds to the last picture. And her soaking wet in nothing but a towel is one hell of a finale.

He tried as hard as he could to hold it back, but Akira ends up cracking a big sleazy smile and snickering like a lewd fool. Ann laughs and points at his face.

"You should see your face!"

Akira glares at her and starts torturing her with merciless tickling.

"SHUDDUP! IT'S YOUR DAMN FAULT, YA EVIL STUPID MORON!"

Ann starts laughing and screaming as she tries to struggle out of his grip again.

_"W-Wait, no! Sto-ha ha ha ha!"_

"You torture me, I torture you! Look at your face! All red and covered in tears and crap!"

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! P-Please, let me go-ho ho ho ho!"_

After her boyfriend lets her go, Ann looks back to see him tampering with his phone.

"What're you doing?"

"Savin' this where no one can find it." After he accomplishes his deed, he sees that Ann is still lying on her side.

"What? Did I tickle you too hard?"

Ann lets out a loud yawn and rubs her eyes. She must be tired. Akira chuckles and gets out of his seat, grabbing Ann's bag.

"Yeah. It's getting late, huh?" he asks. "C'mere. I'll carry you upstairs." Akira kneels down as Ann sits up and slides to the outside the booth and into his arms. He hoists her up and confidently walks her up the stairs as she giggles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Someone's enjoying this," Akira chuckles.

"I don't know what it is. I think it's every girl's dream to be carried like a princess by the man they love."

The two make it to Akira's room, the frizzy haired criminal gently lays the model down on his bed, and starts going back downstairs.

"You go ahead and change. I'm gonna lock up and do it downstairs."

**xxx**

After locking up the store and changing into his pajamas, Akira returns to his room to find his girlfriend laying down on the bed in the pajamas that were advertised in the M-Ann-tage Album. He turns off the lights and walks over to her with the usual smirk.

"That's seriously what you sleep in?" he asks. "Isn't it a little cold for that?" Ann stretches her arms out to him in longing.

"Remember what I said back in Hawaii? You don't know how warm you are."

He slides into bed face-up and she crawls her way completely on top of him, making him sink into the mattress because of their shared body weight.

"Oof. Right on top of me tonight, huh?"

Ann only responds with a comforted sigh and a nuzzle into his chest. He narrows his eyes and wraps his right arm around her waist.

"Y'know… I've thought this for a while now," he says. "But… being with you makes me forget my life's supposed to be ruined." Ann looks up at him with a tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Maybe that's because it's gotten even better…" she assumes. "That's what **I** feel when I'm with **you**." Akira frowns and brushes his left hand across her cheek.

"... Hey... You're not gonna go anywhere, right…?" he asks with deep concern. "I've already had my future taken from me… I don't wanna lose anything else… Especially not **you** …" Ann pushes herself up and stares down at him.

"... Like I have anywhere else to go…  **Right here, with you. This**  is where I belong."

Who knew that something so messed up would lead to something so great? That's what both of them thought everyday when they think about how they met and how their together.

"Happy Birthday, Annie."

"Happy Birthday, Kira."

The two "problem children" share a sweet birthday kiss before falling asleep.

As for their birthday wish, it couldn't have been more obvious.

_I wish we can be together forever..._

_..._

Ann: " **HEY!**  Don't say "Oof" when a girl gets on top of you, you ass! That's rude!"

Akira: "Delayed reaction much?!"

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	13. I'll come back to you!

It's the long-awaited night of the Phantom Thieves' final heist. Although there was a lot on the line in this instance, it couldn't be more like all the heists before them. Get to the Treasure's location via the secured infiltration route, subdue the Palace ruler's Shadow, take the Treasure, and get out before the Palace collapses completely. Sixth verse, same as the first. As such, they've already made it to the Treasure's location and, even though it was a physical and emotional struggle for Makoto, they defeated Sae Nijima's Shadow. Everything was going exactly as planned…

Until they secured the Treasure.

**xxx**

"Enemy readings?!" Oracle (Futaba) exclaims. "When did they…?! They're gathering outside!"

The blood of the entire group runs cold as ice as Oracle's goggles display a bird's eye view outside of Sae's Casino Palace, where tons of hostiles are mobilizing. A massive squad of men in black suits that somehow found their way into the Palace and Shadows that are most likely trying to prevent the thieves from escaping.

"Huh?!" For real?!" Skull (Ryuji) shouts.

"Look at those numbers…!" Fox (Yusuke) gasps.

"This doesn't look good…" Panther says.

"We defeated the Palace ruler and even stole the Treasure," Mona says. "Yet the Shadows are still restless. It doesn't make any sense! What's going on here?!" More and more Shadows start popping out like weeds.

"There are  **more**  coming?!" Oracle shouts. "This'll be dangerous if we don't do something!" She starts picking up a strange transmission from an unknown source, but Mona's shout cuts off her thinking.

"We need to go  **now!**  Those guys in black suits are almost here! We'll be done for if we're surrounded!"

Queen (Makoto) shuts her eyes and crosses her arms to think.

"A team this large would be discovered immediately," she says. "We had best split up for our escape… Although, we'd need someone to act as a decoy…"

The word "decoy" strikes a chord in Joker. The person they would send out would most certainly be caught by such a massive team of hostiles. Who knows what they'd be subjected to in order to pry the truth out of them? One thing's for certain: It would be absolute Hell.

However, the thought of any of his friends, especially Ann, being put through malicious torture makes his blood boil. If anyone necessarily had to go through that, he would much rather it be himself.

… In fact…

"No! That's too dangerous!" Queen says,  trying to push the idea aside. Joker closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and smirks as he looks down at the ground.

"... No way in hell they can catch me… But it's different if I let 'em…"

That quiet comment catches everyone's attention. Joker, with his resolve bearing the strength of steel, shoots a serious look at Skull.

"Skull… Hand over the Treasure and get everyone the hell outta here…" He shoots the same look to everyone else.

"And no matter what you guys see… Don't. Stop. Running."

The group is shocked by the conclusion their leader is drawing. Panther most of all.

"No…!" she gasps.

" **Joker?!** " Queen shouts. "A-Are you planning on distracting them by yourself?!" Joker shoots a thumb at Crow (Akechi).

"I can maneuver around this place, no problem," Joker explains. "And like Crow said earlier, I'm the strongest member of the team. Even if they corner me somewhere, they won't take me down without a fight. If we're really gonna send someone to lure them all away, I can at least give you guys the most time to get out." Joker, seeing Panther trying to say something, glares at her.

"And don't you even  **try**  to say you're coming with me!" he barks.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go by yourself!" she protests.

"Don't argue with me! You're going with them! End of story!"

"But Joker, you-"

Joker stomps his foot and blows up at her.

" **That's an order, Panther!** "

Panther stops in her tracks in shock. That was the first her boyfriend has ever blown up at her.

Before she tries to argue again, Skull grabs her shoulder and shakes his head.

"You heard him. Let him do it," he says. "He's quiet, but when his mind's made up, he's not gonna take no for an answer." Panther shuts her eyes and hangs her head. The thought of him getting caught and detained with no guarantee of his escape made her heart shrink.

But she knew Skull was right. Evident by the way he shouted at her just now, no one can stop him once he's made up his mind. So, she lets a deep sigh and slowly nods, reluctantly agreeing to let him go.

Skull smiles as he walks over to hand Joker the briefcase containing the Treasure.

"I'm sure ya ain't gonna die," he says confidently. "It's  **you**  we're talkin' about here." Everyone else, having conceding to their leader's command, let out a sigh.

"Please don't do anything reckless, okay?" Noir (Haru) says. Panther shoots an intense glare at him.

"I'll… I'll never forgive you if you don't make it back."

"We still haven't fulfilled our deal, remember?" Mona reminds him. Oracle shouts frantically again.

" **Even more** are coming!"

"This is truly a painfully reluctant parting…" Fox grimaces.

"It seems we had best hurry," Crow calmly says. Joker walks up to Crow.

"One thing first, Crow. I need you to help me a little bit." He whispers his plan in his ear and he agrees to it with a nod.

"Understood."

"Then you guys get going."

Queen glances at her sister's Shadow, then looks to her leader.

"We'll see you later."

One by one, his teammates left him, starting with Crow, Skull, Noir, and Fox. However, Mona and Oracle are still trying to convince Panther to leave with them.

"Panther, I don't want to either," Oracle says. "But we gotta go." Ann takes off her Panther mask, marches up to Joker, and gives him a tight bear hug. She buries her face in his chest.

_"... Akira…"_ Akira frowns as he hears her muffled sniffs. He takes off his Joker mask and hugs her back.

"I know," he says. "Don't worry. This isn't the last time I'll hold you." Ann pushes away from him, revealing her leaking red eyes, and digs her right hand into her cleavage.

"Just in case… hold out your hand."

He holds out his right hand as she pulls her four-leaf clover necklace out of her suit. She puts it in his hand and closes it up with both of hers.

"H-Here. Here. T-Take this," she sniffs. "Take this… It'll protect you… and help you get home." Akira smiles at her, then looks towards Mona and Oracle.

"You guys make sure she stays outta trouble til I get back," he says. "Got it?" The black cat on hind legs and the baby sister nod.

Mona: "You bet!"

Oracle: "We **promise!** "

Akira nods at him, gives Ann a passionate kiss, and wipes the tears from her face.

"... _I love you_ ," she whispers.

"I love you too. I'll see you back home… okay?"

Ann forces a smile and nods. Akira turns her towards the others and shouts as she pushes her onward.

"Now all of you, run!  **RUN!** "

Oracle and Mona follow the teary-eyed Panther out as she puts her mask back on and sprints towards the exit without looking back, leaving Akira standing there alone.

A strong gust of wind hits Akira's face, making him turn its direction. A burning fire of determination ignites in his heart as he takes a deep breath and puts his mask back on.

"Okay… **It's s** **howtime!** " He dashes towards the the end of the arena and makes a huge leap of faith, like a majestic bird taking flight with his leather coat blowing back in the wind.

**xxx**

The air blowing through the gaudy casino is super charged and flooded with tension. Alarm bells are blaring, cognitive people are scurrying in fear, and men in black suits are calmly surveying the area.

After a flashy neon sign is sent crashing down to the casino floor, panic among the people rises as a black figure from above soars through the building with style and grace, causing loud thumps as it lands on top of the metal structures above. It cleverly shrouds itself in the shadows and lets out maniacal laughs to keep one thought on everyone's mind: What in the world is happening? Are we safe? Who is the hoodlum orchestrating this havoc?

Having kept everyone in suspense for long enough, the evil mastermind reveals himself to his audience with pride,  standing on a catwalk with the full moon illuminating behind him, his black trench coat floating in the breeze, and a devious grin plastered on his face.

As the people start to run for dear life and the suits begin their pursuit, the rebellious man clutches his borrowed good luck charm and leaps from the catwalk and into the darkness once again, but not before he issues a grand challenge to all who oppose him with a sing song tone.

_" **Catch me if you can~! Hahahahaha!** "_

**xxx**

Having dropped off the briefcase where his team can pick it up on their way out, Joker jumps onto another catwalk where everyone can see him and opens up his comm link.

**Joker: This is Joker. Package is dropped and ready for pickup.**

**Mona: Good! Now get going!**

**Crow: This is our only chance!**

**Oracle: Stay calm. You can get away now.**

**Queen: We'll retrieve the briefcase on our end.**

Oracle notices another mysterious transmission ring through the comm.

**Oracle: Huh? What was that?**

**Mona: Don't worry about us. Just concentrate on getting away.**

Joker nods and makes a mad dash atop the illuminated catwalk.

**Mona: But I have to say. Showing yourself in front of that crowd was an excellent move. Nice work as always, Joker.**

**Joker: Hmph! That's the kind of shit I live for! You outta know that by now!**

**Panther: I bet Skull wouldn't have pulled it off that smoothly.**

**Fox: This happens because you lack aesthetics.**

**Skull: Nobody ask you, Inari!**

**Oracle: HEY! That's MY**   **shtick!**

**Crow: Feel free to praise my marksmanship that allowed me to shoot that sign down, if you'd like.**

**Joker: Don't kid yourself! It's NOTHING compared to MINE!**

Joker laughs, then stops when he sees some suits coming out of the door on his right, telling him to stop.

_"Uh oh~!"_ His tone doesn't reveal any worry at all.

**Oracle: Just run! Get out of there!**

**Joker: 10-4!**

Joker proceeds to leap across the arc structures that make a path towards the staircase ahead.

**Mona: Okay. The enemy's focus is on him. Now, the rest of us can get away.**

**Noir: Everyone remember where we're meeting up?**

**Oracle: No worries. I can guide you all.**

**Joker: Like we get anything to worry about with the one and only Alibaba on our side!**

As he parkours over the neon sign and bolts towards the stairs, two Shadows block his path. He slides to a halt as another leaps down behind him. He chuckles as he turns to the foe behind him.

**Joker: Ha... Looks like these guys wanna play**.

**Panther: _Take 'em down, Joker!_**

Joker grins before high jumping into the air, landing on the Shadow's shoulders, and grabbing the the bottom of his mask.

"Alright!  **Show me your true form!** "

He pulls back the mask with all his might and rips it clean off its face. He jumps off as the Shadow is forced to reveal its true form, a Moloch. The other two Shadows respond by transforming into Power angels.

**Oracle: Comparing power levels... Ha! No threat. Get 'em, Joker.**

As he's preparing to fight, he feels time stop around him and hears his main Persona, Arsene, speak to him in his mind.

> _"You have done well in your recollections. Last spring, you awakened to this furious power..."_
> 
> _"Now, use that power… and **massacre the enemies before you!** "_

_Recollection,_ Akira thinks.  _That's right. I…_

Time moves forward and he calls Arsene to the battlefield, opening with Eigaon. The Moloch endures the hit and summons Agidyne pillars one by one while the Power angels dive at him. He swiftly and gracefully jumps, dives, and rolls out of the way of all the attacks. He then spins around and fires his pistol in all directions, shooting the angels down to the ground.

Joker dashes towards the first angel, blocks its spear attacks, and roundhouse kicks it on its jaw, making it spin around so that he can grab it, dig his knife into the side of its neck, slit its throat, and rips its head clean off.

He hears the Moloch charging, summons Arsene again, and has him toss him at it, but the other angel gets in his way. After landing his kick, he holds on for dear life as it thrashes around. He makes it turn its back to the charging Moloch so that the horns are driven into his back. Joker flips onto the Moloch's head and finishes the angel with a head-shot from his gun.

As the Moloch throws its head up, Joker uses the force to launch himself into the air. He then dives down, dodging the Agidyne pillars that the Moloch fires at him, and lands a clothesline on its neck to knock it on its back before landing.

_" **Now!**   **One-Shot Kill!** "_ Arsene ascends to a great height, then quickly plummets down, performing One-Shot Kill with its spiked heeled foot, and violently crushes its skull, finishing it off.

**Mona: Good. You defeated them ease.**

Joker smirks as he fixes his red gloves.

**Joker: Oracle was right. No threat at all.**

Speak of the devil...

**Oracle: More of them?! Be careful!**

A black suit Shadow appears in front of Joker and jumps with its extendable taser baton ready. Joker backflips away at the last second, then parkours up the neon sign behind him and onto the balcony behind him. He turns around and sprints through the door to make his escape.

**xxx**

As Joker is sneaking and dashing through the dark back rooms of the casino, his heart pounding away and his legs moving as fast as they can, he thinks about everything that has led him to this moment: Moving to Tokyo to serve out his probation, meeting Ryuji, Morgana, and his dream girl, Ann, forming the Phantom Thieves organization, and all the heists that came before this one. All of that led to this inevitable moment. He can't help but laugh at himself.

"Wow… going through every single detail of it… I almost forgot I'm reliving the past."

This is not the present. Akira Kurusu has already been caught by the police. In the end, his escape attempt fails with him being pinned down by the police outside the casino. In order to hold a better understanding of his crimes, he is being forced to remember everything from when he arrived back in April up to now. However, there is one more crucial reason why he had to restore his memories. If he can uncover it, escape will be made possible.

As he is sprinting up the stairs and down the dark hallways of the casino backroom, Arsene's voices echoes in his head once again.

> _"Your fate shall soon be determined…"_
> 
> _"Recall everything… Remember the bonds you have forged with your friends… If you are destined to continue beyond this point…"_

Joker glares at the door ahead of him, ready to face hell.

> **_"Then we shall surely meet again."_ **

He busts through door, stops before hitting the rails of the balcony, and looks down at the crowd on the floor below him, looking for his way out.

**Oracle: Something wrong? The exit should be up ahead.**

Joker looks directly in front of him to see a massive stained glass window on the other side of the building.

**Joker: Through**   _ **there?** _

**Oracle: That's just how it is. After that commotion, the bottom floor's-**

**Panther: Completely closed off. Hey, can you make it?**

**Joker: Look who you're talkin' to.**

"Over there!" Joker looks behind him to see men in suits leveling their guns at him.

"There's nowhere to run!" Joker chuckles at their stupidity.

_"Ha! Says **you!** "_ He hops onto the rails and runs along them to the other side of the building. He crouches down, then turns back to his pursuers to bid them farewell.

_"See ya~!"_ He takes a powerful leap to bust through the window, which catches everyone's attention. He laughs maniacally as he spins and soars through the air like a majestic bird, the wind carrying him forward, glistening shattered glass surrounding him, and the full moon illuminated above him, casting his shadow on everything. It was certainly to the amusement of his friends.

**Queen: ... Impressive, as always.**

**Oracle: Hmph! What a show-off!**

**Panther: You're**   _ **so** _ **reckless, ya know that?**

Joker tucks and rolls when he hits the ground to soften his landing.

**Joker: Ain't that what you love about me?**

A question subtle enough that no one could tell it was for his girl.

As he's standing up, a bunch of bright lights flash in his face, revealing the small army of special police forces waiting for him.

**Oracle: Enemies HERE?!**

**Skull: What's wrong?!**

**Oracle: These readings! It can't be!**

**Skull: What happened?!**

**Queen: An ambush?!**

**Mona: Joker, can you handle this?!**

**Fox: Joker!**

**Oracle: Oh no!**

**Joker: GUYS!**

Joker shouts at his teammates to quiet them down, keeping the calm look on his face. He takes a deep breath, fully prepared for his capture, and utters his last words to his team.

**Joker: Remember what I told you… Don't stop running, no matter what.**

**Panther: JOKER!**

Joker looks up at the sky and shouts.

**Joker: I'll come back to you! I promise!**

With that, he makes a break for a nearby fire escape with the feds hot on his tail, dashing through the thick clouds of smoke from the grenades being lobbed at him. He jumps to grab onto the ladder and quickly climbs up it, only to meet more police on the top.

"Huh?...  **Crap!** "

They hit him with the butt of their guns, making him fall back down to the ground.

He feels the police painfully trample on him, force him on his stomach, and secure his hands behind his back.

" **Ow!** Hey! Take it easy; I give!"

They make a path for a man in a suit to walk up to their target.

"Didn't expect to find some kid," he says as he kneels down to grab Joker's hair. "You have your teammate to thank for this.  **You**  were sold out."

The rest was pretty simple. They slapped the cuffs on him, dragged him to his feet, and pushed him towards the detainment truck. As he is being arrested, he catches a glimpse of a shadow standing on a rooftop.

He could easily tell it was Ann. Although her face was shrouded, he knew that it was filled with shock and despair. All he could do was give her his biggest smile before being thrown into the truck and taken away.

That was the last memory he had before he arrived at the police station.

**xxx**

**...**

Caroline:  _Well done on making it this far, **Inmate**._

Justine:  _Now_ _that you have traversed through your long, perilous recollection, you have truly entered the present..._

Caroline: _The effects of that drug are gonna wear off soon. This is your golden opportunity. You must grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin._

Justine: _The evil influence that desires your head on a platter is fast approaching._

Caroline:  _If you want to win this unreasonable game..._

Justine: _If you wish to take back your stolen future..._

C+J:  _Recall the bonds you formed with your allies. And grasp the truth that will save you from the brink of ruin._

**xxx**

"I see... So that's what led to you ending up here… What a disappointing end to the hero of justice…"

In the dark and condensed underground interrogation room after being put through torture unlike any other (near bone breaking muggings, head dunks in glacier cold water near the point of drowning, multiple callous injections, etc.), the exhausted, cold, soaked, drugged, and beaten Akira opens his hazy dark gray eyes and stares at the woman who was questioning him and the target whose heart he failed to change, Sae Nijima, sitting across from him on the other side of the desk. Her face was stern, her arms were crossed, and her eyes were as cold as ice.

He then looks at the objects on her left: his phone and a golden four-leaf clover necklace. At first, he didn't know why that was with his confiscated phone since the vulgar police guards injected him with a vile truth serum that ravaged his mind. But after going through his memories of the past several months, he now knows that it's not just some trinket that got mixed in with his stuff. It's the good luck charm his lover gave him before he was arrested, as well as the symbol of the promise he made to her.

_That's right… I have a promise to keep… so…_

With his vow to her on his mind, he shoots a determined glare at Prosecutor Nijima.

"Who the hell said it's over?"

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	14. Speak of the Devil

> **_["And now, we return to our continued report. This morning, the police have announced that they detained a suspect who may in fact be the leader of the Phantom Thieves group…"]_ **

Shock. Confusion. Nausea. Deep worry. All of those feelings rushed through Ann's body as she stares at the news broadcast being shown on the jumbotron in Shibuya. She saw him being dragged away a few days ago, but it was still so hard to believe.

Akira Kurusu, her boyfriend and the unstoppable leader of the Phantom Thieves, has been captured by the police.

"Ann-chan, can I get you to look over here?"

In her sudden shock, she completely forgot she was in the middle of a shoot. She snaps out of her trance, turns to the cameraman, and bows her head.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

The news broadcast catches the cameraman's attention.

"So, he got caught," he says as he walks to Ann's side. "Man, that group sure was something." Ann turns attention back to the jumbo-tron.

"Y-Yeah…"

As the cameraman asks her if she would be all for having her next shoot be idol themed, Ann just kept staring at the giant LED screen, recalling how she saw the police take him away. She tried to go after him, but Akechi grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. He gave them very clear orders to run and don't look back. In the end, she painfully admitted that was all she could do. Akechi told everyone later in a PT chat that he'll do everything he can save him using his police connections, that he'll succeed as long as they don't do anything rash.

Still, Akira was all she could think about at this moment. What's happening to him right now? Is he okay? What are they doing to him? Is he being tortured? Will he be able to last in there? When is he coming home?

Her attention snaps back to the cameraman when he waves his hand in her face.

"Hey, you seem a little out of it today," he says. "Do ya need a break?" Ann sighs and nods. Her worry was consuming her so much, she can't properly focus on her job. A quick break is probably best.

"Alright. Ten minute break!"

**xxx**

Ann grabs her drink, takes a seat near the camera setup, and breathes deeply a couple times to calm her nerves. Everyone in the group agreed that they wouldn't contact each other and live their normal lives to avoid arousing suspicion, but it was the hardest thing to do for her when the man she loves in danger. He had become the very core of her normal life, so how is she supposed to live it when he's not with her?

At that moment, she remembers the words he shouted before he was caught.

_I'll come back to you! I promise!_

Akira Kurusu isn't one to break his promises, so all she could do right now is believe in his words with all of her heart.

" _Someone's_ not looking so pretty today with that pathetic miserable face."

Ann didn't have to look to see who was talking to her.

"Oh… Hey, Mika…"

The catty brunette sits next to her rival and crosses her legs.

"I can't get my turn in if you keep slacking off all day," she groans. "It's such a pain."

"Right…"

"And didn't you say you were gonna "take my spot away"? How are you supposed to do that if you don't even do your job?"

"Sorry…"

"Well, it's like not you  **could**  steal it, even if you wanted to. Ya know, you really shouldn't make promises you can't-"

Ann finally snaps and gets up in Mika's face.

" **Hey.** If you're talking to me just to be a stuck up bitch," she says in a cold, deep tone, accompanied by a menacing glare. "Do me a huge favor and leave me the hell alone." Mika's eyed pop a little at Ann's outburst as she hangs her head.

"Well…  **that's** a first," Mika says. "Never seen you actually blow up before."

"Well, I don't really have any reason to be happy right now, alright? And I'm  **definitely**  not in the mood for you spouting any of your crap. So again: If that's all you're here for,  **GO. AWAY.** "

Mika takes a sip of her drink and rolls her eyes.

"... They say just talking about it helps…" she says. Ann shoots a narrow eyed look at Mika.

" **You** wanna hear what  **I** have to say?" she asks. "I thought you said you had no problem hating me." Mika gives Ann the usual stink eye.

"I  **don't.** But if I'm gonna beat you with beauty, I need you to be at the top of your game. Fair and square, remember?"

Ann's face becomes flooded with worry and she sighs.

"... M-My… My boyfriend's kinda in trouble," she confesses. "And I don't have any way to know if he's okay… He promised he'd be back, but…" Mika scoffs at Ann.

"If he promised, then stop being stupid and worried about him."

Ann turns to her cold-hearted rival in surprise.

"As far as you know, he's on his way back home right now," Mika says. "All you gotta do is shut up and wait." The fact that the person who hates her guts is trying to help her out makes her words all the more meaningful. And she's right. Unless she hears otherwise, Akira is most likely already on his way back to Leblanc.

"You're so right," Ann chuckles. "Thanks, Mika." Mika gets out of her seat and walks away.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and get your shoot done already!"

Ann slaps herself to regain her focus and gets ready to continue the shoot.

**xxx**

After taking his last picture, the cameraman gives Ann a thumbs up.

"Alright, Ann-chan! We're done! You're good to go!"

Ann breathes a sigh of relief, glad that finally has a firm hold on her focus. Something she hasn't had for a few days.

"Mika-chan! You're up!"

"Okay! _( **Finally!** )_"

Ann immediately rushes over to Mika with a smile on her face.

" _Mikaaa!"_  she calls."Hey, thanks  _ **sooo**_  much for earlier! I really appreciate it!" Mika's eyes widen before she puts on her good girl smile.

"Huh? Oh, it's no trouble at all!" she giggles. "I'm just glad I could help." The cameraman laughs at their conversation.

"Looks like you two are finally getting along!"

Ann wraps her arm around Mika's shoulders and smiles at him.

" _Mm hm! We're best friends now!_ "

The two rivals giggle, then starts talking to their teeth while keeping their smiles on.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mika asks.

"Nothing. I really did wanna thank you. I just knew I could do it now and make you accept it since you're so keen on playing good girl for everyone."

" _Weeell,_  aren't you a clever little skank."

As they are talking, the news broadcast on the jumbo-tron catches their attention. What they hear… is far from pleasant.

> **_["We have breaking news. The young man being held in custody has committed suicide. The police have confirmed his death, although details have not been released. To repeat, the suspect has committed suicide while in custody."]_ **

"Huh. Didn't he wanna talk that badly," Mika says. "Guess that's that, huh?" She doesn't get a response. When she looks at Ann, she sees the obvious paleness on her face, the quivering of her lips, and the shock in her eyes.

Mika waves her hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Blondie. You there?"

_Suicide… Death…_

Those two words echoed endlessly in her mind, getting louder and louder the more they bounced around until they were as loud as thunder.

Her head began to spin like a whirlpool, her eyes hazed, her vision blurred, her breathing started getting erratic, her balance was waning, and her heart began to break twice as severely as when her best friend moved away. Overwhelmed by the weight, she finally dropped to her knees and starting vomiting on the ground, to Mika's shock.

"Whoa, hey! U-Uh, someone!"

Ann's state of shock prevents her from noticing her surroundings as nearby staff rush over. It's as if, for a moment, she couldn't feel the world anymore.

**xxx**

After spending what felt like an eternity in a state of pitch black emotional darkness, a hard shake on her shoulder is what brings Ann back to reality. She sits up, shakes her head, and rubs her eyes to shake off her prolonged daze.

"Hey! Are you coming back to life or what?!"

She looks to her right and sees her mean queen rival sitting next to her.

"Huh? Mika? Ugh, what happened?" Ann asks while rubbing her forehead.

"I should be asking **you** that!" Mika barks. "What the hell was with you freaking out after that Phantom Thieves broadcast?! You almost got your damn vomit all over my boots!" Ann immediately remembers what caused her to black out: The news broadcast about him… and his confirmed death. She hangs her head.

"Oh… yeah…"

Mika rolls her eyes, annoyed by her rival's absent-mindedness.

"Whatever. Anyway, this is your place, right?"

Ann looks to where Mika is pointing to on the left side. It's the apartment complex she lives in.

"What the… How'd I end up here?" she asks.

"Uhhh, I  **drove**  you?"

Ann notices the seatbelt around her and the interior of the car she's in. At first, she wondered why on Earth Mika of all people would take her home. It didn't take long for her to figure it out.

"Oh right. This is part of your "Good girl" act, huh?" 

"What kind of witch do you take me for?! Yeah, I've been a bitch to you and don't regret it, but I'm not heartless enough to just leave you there on the ground when you're sick!" Mika turns her head and sighs.

"It wasn't part of my "Good girl" act. It was just… the right thing to do, I guess."

Ann stares at her rival, who responds with the usual stink eye.

"You… had to cancel on your turn today, huh?" Ann says. "Sorry… and… thanks…" Mika rolls her eyes again and unlocks the car door.

"Whatever. I'll have plenty more. Now get outta my car and make sure you get some rest."

Ann nods, grabs her bag from the back, gets out of the car, and waddles towards the building's front entrance.

**xxx**

Ann plops down onto her living room couch and stares at the ceiling in the dark, quiet room. The state of room reflects the state of her heart too perfectly. Dark, empty, and devoid of any happiness. She obviously never thought that it would be like this. She had Akira, after all.

After a moment of total silence, a loud high-pitch sound catches her attention. It sounded like it came from the balcony. She turns to the balcony door as the sound goes off again. Turns out it was a cat's meow.

"Lady Ann?! Lady Ann, are you in there?! Let me in!"

Ann walks over to the door and opens it to let Morgana, who obviously rushed over after hearing about Akira, inside.

"... How do you know where I live?" she asks.

"I didn't. I literally meowed at every balcony I could find, looking for you," he says. "... So, this is your place, huh? It's a major step-up from the attic." He shivers as Ann closes the door behind him.

"Hey, why is it so dark in here? And turn up the heat! It's **freezing**! _**Brr!**_ "

Mona hears a sudden thud behind him and turns around to see Ann sitting in fetal position. He rushes over with worry.

"Hey! Are you alright?!"

Her body starts to tremble as she finally breaks down in tears. It was like everything had been taken from her again in the same manner as before, but this time it's lost forever.

"No! Not you…! Please! Anything but this…! D-Don't leave me…! Akira…!"

Seeing his smiling face, being held in his strong arms, hearing him say "I love you" everyday. It was immeasurable how badly she didn't want that to end.

She lifts her head up and looks at Mona when hears his purring and feels him rub up against her thigh.

"It's way too early for that," he says. "You know we can't trust the police or anything the mass media is saying. Unless we see it for ourselves, we can't believe that what they said about Akira is true. Besides, he promised you he'd come back, didn't he? It's  **Akira** we're talking about, so he'd never go down that easily." At that moment, Ann remembers who her boyfriend is: The badass, unstoppable, gunslinging leader of the Phantom Thieves, Joker, whose fury reduces all foes to dust. Even if you're ready for him, you'll never see him coming. Your fall by his hands will be your last surprise.

After calming herself down, Ann laughs out loud, realizing how stupid she was for breaking down the way she did, and rubs her eyes.

"You are so right!" she exclaims. "What the hell am I freaking out about?! It'll take more than the police to bring him down!" Ann picks Mona by his shoulders, stands up, and holds him on her shoulder while petting his back, as if she were hugging him, which he more than enjoyed.

_S-So… warm,_ he thinks.  _I could die happily right now!_

"Thanks a lot, Mona," Ann murmurs. The black cat nuzzles against Ann's head.

_"Purrrrrr~ Mewwwwww~! Mrrrooooooow~~! **MrrraaaaAAAooooowww~~~!** "_

Ann didn't mind that he was into it. He deserves it after bringing her back to her senses.

**xxx**

It's early in the morning. Ann let Mona stay with her for the night and sleep next to her in bed.

As Mona is enjoying his crush's arms being wrapped around him while he slept, he hears her phone go off. He sleepily escapes her embrace and walks over to her phone. His eyes pop open and a gasp escapes his mouth at the sight of the text that was sent to her.

He rushes over to wake her up, pushing his paws on her face.

"Hey! Lady Ann! C'mon, wakey wakey!"

Ann turns her head in her sleep. Mona resorts to beating his tail against her face.

"Lady Ann! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

She turns her head face down and covers herself with her blanket. Determined to awaken the sleeping blonde, Mona gets down from the bed, then rushes to the other side to climb to the top of her dresser. He positions himself and crotches down.

"You made me do this." The black cat leaps of the dresser and dive bombs right on top of her, making her jolt awake.

"OHMYGODWHATTHE-!" Ann looks around and sees Mona.

" **Sheesh!** You're one heavy sleep- **ER?!** " Morgana shrieks when she growls and glares at him with dreary, bloodshot eyes. She then follows up by sending him flying across the room with her pillow.

_**"NYAAAAAAH~!!!"** _

"Mona, what's with you?!" she shouts groggily.

_"Check your phone~"_  he mews dizzily. Ann rubs her eyes, grabs her phone, and opens the text message she received. As she slowly read the words, not only did her eyes widen in shock, but her heart started warming up again as her world came to life.

**Futaba: EMERGENCY UPDATE!**

**\- The "Devil" has escaped from "Heaven"!**

**\- I repeat: The "Devil" has escaped from "Heaven"!**

**\- All "Sinners" rendezvous at "Hell" immediately after school!**

Ann quickly checks her Lover's Link app and fires up the GPS tracker... seeing that Akira's icon currently on the move towards Yongen-Jaya.

**xxx**

As per Futaba's instructions, Ann met up with the others at Leblanc after school and they all waited in the attic for Makoto's sister. It was a very long wait, but considering that she thought he was dead yesterday, Ann was just happy he was coming.

Some time in the evening, everyone hears a woman's voice from downstairs.

"It's me. You can all come down now."

Everyone goes down the stairs to the store to meet Makoto's sister, Sae.

"You're her sister, correct?" Haru asks.

"Makoto told me everything." Sae looks at Futaba with a remorseful look and bows to her.

"Futaba-chan, I'm sorry that I caused you so much trouble this past summer." She is referring to when she threatened to dissolve Sojiro's custody of her unless he surrendered information about his previous job.

"Nah, that's ancient history…" Futaba says casually. Ryuji scratches his head in anger.

"But man, that goddamn detective!"

Goro Akechi is the only one not present among the Phantom Thieves, which they are more than happy about. Why would they want him anywhere near Akira after he deceived the group and tried to kill their leader?

Not only is he the one who sold them out during the casino heist, which he had planned to do after luring them to their target. He is also the black masked Metaverse user who's been causing the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown crimes, including the deaths of Futaba's mother and Haru's father. After getting Akira captured, he wasn't planning on using his connection with his superiors to sneak Akira out. He was going to enter the interrogation room he was being held in, assassinate him, and stage it as a suicide, which the police under corrupted influence would tell the media.

Had he been successful, it would have been a major blow to the Phantom Thieves organization. However, they were prepared in advance, and according to Futaba…

_"Look who's here!"_

Everyone turns to the door where a smirking, chuckling Sojiro stood. Not wanting to keep them in suspense, he steps aside and opens the door to reveal a shadowy figure in the doorway.

Relief. Joy. Warmth. Overflowing love. All of these things made Ann's heart do quadruple flips as she beheld the all too familiar outline of a man: Tall, broad shoulders, and frizzy hair standing triumphantly in his school uniform. The biggest smile she's ever had appeared on her face and she laughs a little as the figure marches into the cafe and whips out his usual glasses.

" _ **Speak of the devil…!**_ " With his signature cocky smirk and mischievous snicker, the mostly rejuvenated Akira puts on his spectacles and they gleam as he pushes them up.

" _ **And the devil shall appear!**_ "

Immediately after announcing his long awaited return, Akira is tackled by Ryuji, Ann, and Futaba, almost knocking him to the ground. His best friend and his girlfriend grab his head and mess with his hair while his baby sister just hugs him.

"GAH, FUCK!" he curses. "Hey! Ease up on the hair! And watch the glasses!"

_And my **whole body** , for that matter!  **Ow!**_

The three let go and back away while the rest of the group walks over to greet him.

"Hey, ya big bastard!" Ryuji shouts, punching his shoulder.

**_Ow,_ ** _again!_

Ann, wanting to save her happiness as his lover for later, gives him a backrub.

"How've ya been?!" she asks, her joy flowing out through voice. Akira points his forehead.

" _C'mon, Ann. I mean, I **died** ,_" he says sarcastically. " _Shot right here on my forehead and left for dead. So, **yeah**._ _I'm_   _ **fan-tas-tic**._ " Ann giggles, happy that he's still the same mouthy troublemaker she fell in love with.

"You must be fine if you're joking around like that," she says as she pats his back.

**_OW, A-GAIN!_ **

**xxx**

The rest of conversation consisted of explaining the Phantom Thieves' master plan of deceiving Akechi and his superiors to Sojiro and Sae, including mentioning how Sae's interrogation of Akira was their biggest gamble to get her on their side. Had he failed, Akechi's assassination would have been successful and he would have died for real.

They then explain that their goal was to get proof of Akechi's deception and hide their presence from the masses so that they can go after their true foe in complete secrecy. Then, once they secure the infiltration route to his Treasure, Akira will cause an uproar by announcing his return and that the Phantom Thieves are about to tear down Japan's current society and "take" the country.

After explaining everything and going over tomorrow's agenda, everyone heads home for some much needed rest.

**xxx**

It's nearly midnight and Akira and Mona are fast asleep, with Akira sleeping more soundly than ever. He deserves it after all the hell he's been through.

Suddenly, Mona hears a loud banging coming from downstairs. He tries to ignore it, but it goes off again and again until he finally gets fed up with it.

" _Uggggh!_ The store's closed! Who's banging at the door so late at night?!" He's tempted to wake Akira up, but he's supposed to be playing dead man, so he can't be seen by any strangers. He jumps off the bed and jogs downstairs to see who it is.

After a few seconds, he hurries back up and pounces on Akira's face, waking him up. Apparently, that's his job now.

"Huh?! Ugh! Mona, what the hell?!" Akira shouts.

"Downstairs! Quick!"

Akira groans as he struggles to sit up (still recuperating from his time at the station), rubs his eyes, gets out of bed, and slowly walks downstairs. His grogginess vanishes in an instant when he comes down to the cafe and sees someone at the door.

"Huh?... **Annie?!** " He jogs over to the door, noticing the time on the clock, and opens it.

"Hey! It's almost midnight! All the trains are shut down! What're you-" Ann cuts him off when she starts rubbing her hands on his face, then his shoulders, and finally his torso. Afterwards, she reveals her smiling face, flooding with tears.

This doesn't come as a surprise to Akira at all. The woman had to spend two whole days worrying about if he was alive or not. He knew this would be coming, sooner or later.

Akira pulls her inside, closing the door behind her, and wraps his arms around her waist for a tight hug, leaning his back against to door and stroking her head as he does so.

"It's okay," he whispers. "Go ahead…" Ann grips at Akira's shoulders, buries her face in his chest, and slowly opens the floodgates. She starts sniffling, then it escalates to sobs, and finally leads to loud screams. Akira just remained silent and let her cry, feeling her warmth and her pounding heart as she trembling and still stroking her head in an attempt to calm her.

After a long moment spent in his tender embrace, she finally calms down enough to talk.

"W-When I said… I freaked out when I saw the news," she stutters. "I didn't say how much…! **God** , it felt like someone shot the biggest hole in me…! I knew it was all part of the plan... I-I knew we had it... mostly worked out, but... I couldn't get in touch with you... and I didn't know what was happening... and anything could've gone wrong and... a-and I...!" She rubs her face on his shirt to dry her tears.

"D-Dammit... I was just... I-I was so scared that you...!"

Akira tightens his grip on her to calm her down and she wraps her arms around his neck and smiles in response.

"... But… this is **you** , right?" she asks. "You're really here?" Akira pushes her chin up and gives her a long passionate kiss, which is very much welcome.

"That proof enough for you?" he asks in a whisper. She chuckles and nods as she rubs her eyes. Akira notices some folded clothes in her bag, smiles, and pats her on her head.

"Go get changed in the bathroom. I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

**xxx**

After a few minutes, Ann walks up in her PJs and walks over to the bed where Akira is already laying down.

"I had a feeling you'd want to stay the night after he came back," Mona sighs. Ann slides into bed with Akira and he throws the blanket over them both as she gets snuggled in. As her head finds its rightful place on his chest, a golden four-leaf clover dangles in front of her face.

"You actually saved me back there, y'know," Akira says as he puts the necklace in her hand. "When they used those drugs on me, I completely forgot everything… But when I looked at this, all my memories started flooding back. I didn't remember the whole plan… I just knew you were waiting for me to come home. In a way… you helped bring me back." Akira presses his forehead against hers.

"... Your light brought me home… like I always knew it could."

Ann doesn't say anything. All she does is smile, peck his lips, and silently goes to sleep.

"You're not tempted at all?" Mona asks as he hops onto the bed.

"Hm? ... Well..."

"You brought her here so many times for dates," Mona says. "And this is the second time she's spending the night. You seriously don't wanna… y'know…  _make the move?_ " Akira stares at Ann's sleeping face and lightly massages her cheek.

"Can't say I haven't had those thoughts," he admits. "I mean, just looking at her takes my breath away. But I didn't fall for her just for that. Out of all the hearts I've stolen, hers is the one I wanted the most. If a situation like that comes up where we both want to, it'll happen… but I'm not gonna force her to do something she doesn't wanna do. Besides, after Kamoshida, I'm pretty sure that's the last thing on her mind." Mona already had a lot of respect for Akira as a leader, a comrade, and a friend, but that respect just skyrocketed.

"Man… you really are something else," he sighs. "No wonder she chose you." Akira turns to his feline friend.

"Hey, Mona? Thanks for taking care of Annie for me while I was away," he says.

"No problem. Lady Ann was really devastated when she saw that broadcast. I didn't hesitate to be her shoulder to cry on… or her kitty to snuggle."

Akira grins, knowing that he put his trust in the right person…

At least until he heard the "snuggle kitty" part.

"Wait," he says in a cold tone. " **Snuggle**? And just what do you mean by that?" Mona turns away from him and curls up into a ball as he snickers.

"Nothing. It was just a hug… A really warm… tight… snuggly hug…  _Mewhehehehe!_ "

"Note to self: Give Mona a glacier bath after our final mission!"

The two continue to quietly argue, not noticing Ann's giggles as she listens with her eyes closed.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	15. BASTARD!!!

**_"Hey, kid. You don't want to know what happens when you cross me."_**

With the sound of a violent heartbeat and shattering glass echoing in his head, Akira's mind turned to that of a fresh sheet of paper.  **Blank.**

Shotgun blast to the the heart at point blank range? A massive truck hit at max speed? A nuclear bomb explosion? A gargantuan meteor strike from above? None of these things even came close to measuring the shock of the falsely labeled criminal when he hears those words. So many others started rushing through his head.

* * *

_"It seems the customer base has changed since I was here last. Have they started a daycare?"_

_"This ain't a show! Get lost, kid!"_

_"Damn brat! **I'll sue!** "_

* * *

All of those words were spoken by one heartless man. The man who is the mastermind behind all of the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown cases, the man who strives to be prime minister and rule over a corrupt country with an iron fist, and more importantly, the man who robbed an innocent 16 year-old boy of his future for no reason other than pissing him off:

**Japan's Minster of State for Special Missions and Tyrant of Pride:**

**Masayoshi Shido**

The high and mighty bastard of a man scowls at Akira, his orange tinted glasses highlighting the evil glint in his eyes.

"What're  **you**  looking at?" he asks with his deep, intimidating voice. Akira, still petrified by his revelation, remains silent and continues to stare at his nemesis. Shido, not wanting to waste his time with people lower than him, including Ryuji, who was trying to start a fight, and Haru, who stepped in to stop him, shakes his head and sighs in disapproval.

"This country is filled with clueless children… I worry for Japan's future." He calls off his bodyguards, saying he has a meeting to get to, they all get in his limo, and it zooms off, leaving Akira still frozen in shock.

Ryuji grunts in frustration and turns to his best friend.

"What a piece of shit. So whaddya think after seeing him in person?"

Akira gave no response. Ryuji's mouth may have been moving like he was talking, but he couldn't hear, feel, or see anything. Because the catastrophic crash of reality blocked out everything.

Ryuji, noticing Akira's bewildered face and his trembling hands, walks up to him and lightly shakes him by his shoulder.

"Uh, Akira? You alright, man?"

Still no response. Haru and Morgana walk up to him.

"Akira-kun?"

"Hey, Akira, what's wrong?"

Akira, still cut off from his senses, opens his quivering mouth.

_"... I-I… I-I-I… I-I can't believe this…"_

That little whisper is a the three could hear before he loses his balance and falls back on his butt. His friends rush to his aid.

"Whoa! Dude!"

"Akira-kun, what's the matter?!"

"Hey, c'mon! Say something!"

Again, no response. His eyes just shoot straight up at the sky and he starts breathing heavily. Mona notices that people are starting to stare at them.

"People are looking," he says. "Let's deal with this back at Leblanc."

"Right. Haru, get his other shoulder."

**xxx**

Ann anxiously waits with everyone for her boyfriend and the others to come back after they chased after Shido. She knew Akira would be the most careful, especially since he's supposed to play dead man. Ryuji was another story entirely.

Ann leaps out of her seat at the sound of the door opening, seeing Mona walk through.

"Hey! You guys found anything out?"

"Uh, that later… I think," he says. "Can someone get a glass of water? I think?"

"Huh? What's with all the "I think"s?"

Everyone's eyes widen when Ryuji and Haru come in carrying a still petrified Akira.

"Easy, buddy," Ryuji says to him. "Go ahead and sit down." Akira slowly sits down in the booth and hangs his head. Ann hurries over to him, then glares at Ryuji.

"Akira, are you okay? Ryuji, what the hell did you do?!"

"There ya go again, thinkin' everything bad that happens is  **my**  fault!"

"Ryuji-kun started a fight with one of Shido's men," Haru explains. "But that's not what's happened. Akira-kun just fell over, for some reason." As everyone is conversing, Akira's senses slowly start to return, but only because of a raging force building inside his heart. A dark malicious force born from the anger that he's been trying to keep in check. Now that his nemesis has appeared once again, the chains on it have come undone, making everything around look crimson red in his eyes.

Everyone stops talking when Akira starts lightly banging his palms on the table. His breathing starts to heavy as he shuts his eyes.

_... Bastard..._

Ann starts rubbing his back.

"Akira? What's wrong?"

He stops banging his hands and growls as he balls them up into fists.

**_... Bastard...!_ **

His teeth would be grinded into dust if they weren't so strong. Ann and everyone start to worry.

"A-Akira?"

"Hey, say something," Futaba says as she shakes him. Inevitably unable to keep his top from blowing any longer, he inhales deeply, then slams his fists on the table and lets out a blood curdling roar.

 **_"..._ ** _THAT!_ **_DAMN!_ _BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAARD_ _!!!_ _"_ **

Everyone winces at his dreadful scream.

" **Whoa, whoa!** What the eff?! What's wrong with you?!" Ryuji shouts. Akira, absolutely furious, slams his right fist again and pulls at his hair as he thrashes around, powerless to stop his vicious eruption.

" **AGH, THIS IS BULLSHIT!** **WHAT THE HELL?! GODDAMMIT! FUCK!!! _NGH, GRAAAAAAAH!!!_** " Ann pulls his hands off of his head, gripping his wrists.

" **Akira!**  You're scaring everyone! Please! J-Just calm down and tell us what's wrong!"

Akira snatches his hands away and covers his face, trying to calm down so he can explain. He manages to calm himself enough to speak without punching something.

"... So… much…  **bullshit…!** " he growls. "Of all the people in the world... Of all the people who could have been trying to take over the country… Why  **that**  bastard?! Why the  **hell**  did it have to be  **him**?!" He covers his head, gripping at his hair.

"How the  **fuck**  is it the same drunk, rapist asshole who **robbed me everything?!** "

Everyone knew immediately who he was talking about.

"What...?!" Ann gasps. " **No…!** "

"No way...  **He's** the jerk you told us about before?!" Ryuji asks. " **The same guy?! For real?! Seriously?!** " Haru takes a good look at Akira's rage stained face.

"You're  **sure** … aren't you?" she asks. Akira uncovers his head and glares at the ceiling.

"I've heard his damned voice a number of times after coming to Tokyo," he grumbles. "Every damn time, I felt like I've heard it before… Now, I know why." Ann rubs her his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"Talk about a destined connection," Makoto says. Yusuke crosses his arms.

"What kind of fate would bring you two back together?" he asks. Futaba pushes up her glasses.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it's not  _just because_ ," she says.

"Shido was involved with cognitive research too, right?" Mona asks as he scratches his ear. "This  **can't** be dismissed as just a coincidence." Sojiro scratches his head in frustration.

"God… what the hell is going on here?" he grunts. Sae puts a hand on her hip.

"Shido was already a well-respected politician then," she says. "Yet, he sued a student and ruined his future? He must've pulled some strings so that his name wouldn't be mentioned. Furthermore, he would've also had to force that woman into making a false statement." Akira's nails drag across his scalp as he remembers that night.

* * *

 _"Hey_... _make this statement to the cops. 'This kid suddenly attacked me', got it?"_

_"Deal with this so that my name isn't mentioned in any way."_

* * *

 It's exactly as Sae said.

"He would do  **anything** ," Yusuke points out. "We're talking about a man who ordered a hit inside the police station."

"He can't sit still until he crushes whoever opposes him, no matter how trivial," Sojiro grumbles. "He's always been that way."

"So what?! I'm just some goddamn rock on the road to him?!" Akira yells. "Did he basically throw me in lava just cuz he was mad that he tripped on me?!" Akira feels his brain painfully pulsating, as if it was trying to grow enough to blow up his skull, and rubs his temples.

" _Nggggh!_ God, it feels like my head's about to explode!"

Futaba helps him massage his head.

"Easy. Just breath, okay? In, out."

"What a piece of shit!" Ryuji barks. "Children are the future,  **my ass!** What he's sayin' and doin' are **completely** **different!** " Ann points her thumb at her angry boyfriend.

"But now that we found out who did it, can't something be done about Akira's record?!" she asks Sae.

"Once the courts have made a judgement, overturning that decision will be difficult," Sae says. "It'd barely be possible even if proof of innocence is presented and Shido admits to his crimes."

 _"Even if we manage to get revenge, his past record won't go away,"_ Ryuji quotes with a sigh. "Right, Yusuke?"

"Unfortunate, but true."

Akira pulls at his hair again.

"This is just  **so damn wrong!** Just… AGH!!! GOD DAMMIT!!!" He hammer fists the table again and storms up to his room, leaving his comrades to worry.

"Akira-kun..." Makoto mumbles.

"I-I've never seen him get like that before," Futaba stutters.

"The asshole who put him through hell shows up trying to take over Japan," Ryuji sighs as he scratches his head. "Definitely can't say I blame him."

The gang decided to finish the meeting and agree to meet up after school tomorrow at the Diet Building to enter Shido's Palace.

"So… what should we do about Akira-kun?" Haru asks in concern. "He seemed **really** upset."

"I think his "baby sis" and his "clone" should talk to him," Ryuji says with a smirk directed at Ann, to her surprise.

" _Clone?_ You mean  **me**?" she asks. Ryuji frowns.

"You guys are so alike and get along so well… it honestly freaks the hell outta me," he says. "Still, if a number of people can talk him down, **you'd** be one of those people. Honestly, I'm surprised you guys ain't datin' by now." The room goes completely silent.

"What'd you guys go silent for?!"

Ann shakes his head as she and Futaba get up and start walking up to Akira's room.

"Nothing. We'll see you guys later. C'mon, Futaba. You too, Morgana."

**xxx**

Akira sits on his bed, trying to get a firm hold on his sanity as his mind floods with white hot rage. But every time he thinks he has a hold of himself, Shido's face pops up in his head, making him furious again.

"That… damn... **bastard…!** " he growls. As he is taking deep breaths, he hears a knock coming from the stairs.

" **WHAT?!** " he screams.

"I-It's just us," Ann calls out. "Can we come up?"

"... O-Oh… Sorry. Y-Yeah, come on in…"

Ann and Futaba walk up the stairs, Mona trailing behind them, and sit beside him with concern on their faces.

"You okay?" Futaba asks. Akira sighs and chuckles as he shakes his head.

"Nope… Couldn't be farther from it if I tried…"

Ann wraps her arm around his shoulders and places her head on his. He doesn't respond to her gesture at all.

"Wanna know what the really stupid part is?" Akira asks. "Even when I ran into him at the Wilton Hotel, saw him on TV, and overheard his speeches… I didn't recognize him at all… He ruined my life… and I couldn't even remember his face…"

"You were in shock after your arrest," Mona says. "It was dark, everything happened so fast, and he hid himself afterwards. There's no way you could have known." Akira growls as he puts a hand on his face.

"Dammit!" he curses. "Why does life keeping fucking with me?! What the hell did I do to deserve this?!" Ann squeezes his shoulders.

"Hey, calm down."

Akira jumps up and stomps around the room in a huff.

"How the **hell** am I supposed to stay calm right now?! My life's gotten so much better since I moved here!" He hangs his head and looks at the palm of his right hand.

"I… I've grown from the little kid I used to be… I've learned so much… I got the power to help people and make this world better… And more importantly, I got the best friends I could ever ask for…" Akira grits his teeth and makes a fist.

"I was honestly ready to let what Shido did to me go! But now here he comes again, trying to ruin everything!"

Futaba taps her "big bro's" shoulder.

"I know how you feel," she says. "He took something important from me too, remember?" Akira sighs, remembering that Shido killed Futaba's mother in order to steal her cognitive research. Not to mention he forged a suicide note to place all of the blame of her death on her for being a "terrible daughter" and driving her insane enough to kill herself, which her relatives stupidly believed and maliciously abused her for it.

Ann walks up to her seething lover.

"That's why we're doing this, right?" Ann asks. "He's ruined and taken more than too many lives already!" Akira takes a deep breath and looks at the girls with a serious look.

"Yeah… If Bastard Shido becomes prime minister… this rotten world where the weak are left to die is only gonna get worse." As he solidifies his vow to bring down the "future" prime minister, an evil red glint shines in Akira's eyes.

" **Shido rules this country over my cold, dead body... His heart is mine.** "

Ann and Futaba step back a bit in fear. They've never seen such burning bloodlust in his eyes before.

Akira angrily pulls on his hood and marches down the stairs.

"Huh- Wait! Where you going?!" Ann asks.

"Out. I'll be fine."

**xxx**

Akira appears in his prisoner attire in his usual jail cell of the Velvet Room, where Igor, Caroline, and Justine are waiting for him.

" **I have been expecting you, Trickster,** " Igor says with his usual deep tone and creepy smile. Akira glares at him and marches up to the cell door.

"Then you know exactly why I'm here," he says. "The twins already told you about our deal, right?" Igor slowly nods.

" **Indeed. By completing a series of small tasks during your rehabilitation, you have been granted certain privileges in regards to Persona Execution. So… you wish for more power than your mind can handle?** "

"Why bother asking when you already know the goddamn answer? Just hurry the hell up and do it, old man!" Akira jumps back when Caroline whacks the bars with her baton. The twins glare at him.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Caroline shouts. "You have no right to speak to our master like that,  _ **Inmate!**_ "

"If that is how you are going behave after all we've done for you," Justine says coldly. "Then perhaps we should retract all the rights we've-" Suddenly, the twins feel great pressure wrap around their necks and start suffocating them, as if invisible hands suddenly reached out and grabbed them.

"Gah! Ugh! M-My… My neck!" Caroline gasps.

"Ngh! What is… this?! Hngh!"

Crimson energy skeletal hands appear from inside the cell, the bars of the door glowing red, as they slowly lift them off the ground.

"I AM **NOT!** IN THE **MOOD!** FOR YOU LITTLE SHITS TO **FUCK WITH ME!** "

The twins open their eyes and are shocked to see a ghastly red phantom coming out of a piercing red eyed Akira as if it was a demon created from his anger, nothing like a Persona at all. Akira furiously grabs the bars and he roars at the petite wardens, his voice resembling that of an unholy demon from Hell.

" **YOU KNOW WHAT I NEED! YOU KNOW WHY I NEED IT! NOW ARE YOU GONNA GIVE IT TO ME, OR DO I HAVE TO FUCKING RIP IT OUT OF YOU?!** " The red phantom sends them both flying across the room and into the wall before disappearing. Igor turns to the two as they try to catch their breath and chuckles.

" **You seem to possess more … "drive" than usual.** "

"This is a mission that I can't mess up, no matter what it takes!" Akira growls. "If I'm gonna make Bastard Shido pay, I need all the power I can get! **Every! Last! Bit!** " Igor nods, snaps his fingers, and the cell door is unlocked.

" **Very well. Girls, let us not keep this man waiting any longer. Begin the preparations.** "

The girls get to their feet and reluctantly walk over to Akira, who's outburst of rage has struck fear in their hearts.

"... Y-Yes, Master," they both mumble. Justine brings Akira out of his cell and to the center of the room in front of a small hole while Caroline grabs an iron pole that splits down the middle on the bottom half.

"What's this for?" Akira coldly asks Justine, who flinches when he speaks to her.

"T-These Persona executions will cause sudden influxes of power in your mind," Justine mumbles as she takes of Akira's cuffs so he can put his hands behind his back, where she puts them back on. "It's a very painful process." Caroline cautiously walks over with the pole.

"T-This is to keep you from thrashing around too much," she stutters. "Get on your knees for me… please." Akira gets on his knees and Caroline quickly slides the iron pole onto the chains and into the hole, secures it, prevent him from moving, then quickly jumps back.

After choosing his desired Personas, Caroline slowly holds a rubber mouthpiece to his face.

"B-Bite down on this…" she says. "I-It's to keep you from biting your tongue off." Akira does as she says and the twins stand at the guillotines.

" **Are you prepared?** " Igor asks. Akira nods with no hesitation at all.

The next few moments consisted of constant drops of guillotine blades. For each execution, a violent surge of power causes Akira to lash out and scream in agony, as forewarned. It was similar to electricity and lava rushing through his body at the same time. He didn't care though. It was a necessary means to an end.

After what felt like an hour of torture, all of executions were completed. Igor and the wardens stare at Akira, who is covered in smoke and hanging his head with his eyes closed.

" **Are you satisfied?** " Igor asks. Akira takes a deep breath, feeling the power he desired to destroy his enemy swirling within him, and glares at the three with the same red eyes from before.

" **... Very.** "

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	16. Temper Struggle

As the election day for prime minister draws closer, the Phantom Thieves are clawing through the biggest individual Palace they've ever encountered. Narrow labyrinthine hallways that provide little to no cover, literal mouse traps, and powerhouse Shadows swarming all over the place. All of that is challenging enough as it is.

However, the thieves face a more critical problem: Their leader's recent rad temper. Ever since he found out that Shido is the one who ruined his future, Akira/Joker has been losing his ability to keep his anger in check. Sure, it helps when he's fighting the Shadows, but he has been making more reckless decisions than usual to the point that it comprises everyone's safety. On their first day, they even had to flee a Palace for the first time ever because he went berserk destroying all the megaphones that were playing recordings of Shido's speeches, which caused a huge commotion.

It will be difficult, but Ann and the others knew that they had to help Akira regain control of himself. If he faces the big man while still in this state of mind, he might do something that he'll regret forever.

**xxx**

The team has ventured into Shido's Cruiser Ship Palace once again. They've already obtained the first of five letters of introduction that will serve as key cards to the assembly hall, where Shido's Treasure is. Today's main mission will be to claim the second one.

The team arrives at the ship's pool deck.

"Whoaaa, this pool's  **gigantic**!" Oracle exclaims. "It's hard to believe this is even on a ship!" Everyone starts walking down the stairs and looking around the area.

"Our target's here, right?" Panther asks. "Some sort of former noble guy?" Mona nods.

"Yeah. Let's find him and get a hold of his letter of introduction."

"Already found him," he says in a cold tone as he points to his right. "He's lying on a lounge chair near the umbrellas on the right side of the pool." Everyone looks to where their leader is pointing and see a thinning, hairy, chubby man with glasses sitting on a lounge chair.

"How can you tell?" Skull asks.

"Use your damn eyes. There's his personal butler on his right."

Everyone follows Joker as he walks towards the former noble. As they get close to him, Skull notices Joker getting ready to summon a Persona.

"Whoa, hey! What're you doin'?!" he shouts as he grabs his shoulder.

"Getting the letter. What's it look like?"

"Not like  **that** , you're not!" Mona exclaims. "You'll cause another scene if you just waltz up and pick a fight with him!" Joker glares at Mona.

"We had to beat the shit outta the last guy to get one, didn't we?!"

"That might not be the case this time," Queen says. "Let's just try asking him first." Joker shoves his hands in pocket in frustration.

"Tch! Fine…!"

It's hard for the team to not worry about Joker's state of mind, but right now they need to focus on getting the letter.

Everyone gathers around the former noble. Skull stupidly steps up to him.

"Hey dude, ya got a sec?"

The man ignores him.

"Uh… nice day today, huh? … Actually, maybe not."

More silence.

"I, uhhh… I wanna go swimming in the pool! Yeah!"

Even more silence. Skull scratches his head and turns to Panther.

"Your turn, Panther," he sighs.

" **Me?!** " The red spandex clad thief walks up to the man.

"U-Uh, h-hello there. We really would like to speak with you…"

"We won't take much of your time," Queen chimes in. "Will you listen?"

"Please, sir?" Noir asks. The noble finally gives the group his attention.

"Sorry, but please leave me be," he says with a snob tone. "I don't have time for you rowdy children." Skull glares at the man and Joker puts his hand on his mask again.

"Hey, you little…!"

" _ **Come, Ars-**_ "

Queen pulls both of them back.

"No, we apologize for our lack of manners," she says. "Come on, you two."

**xxx**

The group gathers a distance away from their target.

"Queen, why the hell did you stop me?!" Joker barks. "The ass said no!"

"That's understandable, considering how Skull tactlessly walked up to him and said _'_ _Hey, dude',_ " Queen explains. "Starting the conversation with a quarrel won't get us anywhere."

"Our approach doesn't matter if he won't listen to us though," Mona points out. Joker stomps his foot.

"That's why I'm saying we should just trash the conversation all together and just take it from him!"

"Hey! You're going to get us in trouble again if you keep thinking like that!" Panther hisses.

" **Or**  I could make things go a whole lot faster! We have our most important deadline coming, but apparently all of you are choosing to be dumb asses while  **I'm**  the only one who gives a-" 

" **Joker, stop it!** " Oracle shouts,  stomping her foot. " **Of course** we care, but if you keep messing things up, we can't do anything anyway!" Joker growls, turns his head, and crosses his arms.

"To each their own, even though it's fucking ridiculous!"

Noir steps in between everybody to play peacemaker.

"Let's all just calm down, okay?" she says. "Why don't we ask around to see if anyone can give us details about his temperament? The less fighting we do, the more energy we'll have when we really need it." Everyone stares at Joker.

"You heard her, right?" Panther snarls. Joker rubs his neck and sighs.

"... Whatever… I guess we can start over there…"

As Joker starts walking to the other side of the pool, everyone trails behind for a quick conversation.

"We need to find a way to help him keep his anger under control," Fox says. "His irrational thinking is becoming a problem."

"I know how he feels and all," Oracle says. "But acting like this won't help anyone. Just talking to him isn't working though."

"Getting his mind off it for a little bit it might help," Queen says. "The question is how."

" **Hey**!" Everyone stops talking when their irritable leader marches back to them.

"I thought we were gonna talk to people!" he barks. "Do I have to do everything?!"

"S-Sorry," Mona says. "Did you at least get started?" Joker rolls his eyes.

"This lady back there went on and on about how  _marvelous_ her swimsuit is and how bar's renting some out," he groans. "You sure we can't just kick his ass?" Skull's eyes pop as he slams his fist in his hand.

"Swimsuits? … Oh…  _Ohhhhhh-ho-ho-ho!_ "

Everyone looks at him with skepticism as he fist pumps with a smile.

"I've got the perfect plan!"

"That laugh was scary," Mona says. Skull starts jogging towards the bar.

"Forget about that! Onward to the bar, you guys!"

Everyone follows their below average intelligence hooligan teammate to the bar counter.

The bartender waves at Skull as he strolls up to the counter.

"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"

"Hey, you guys rent out swimsuits, yeah? Give us some, ASAP!"

"Wait! Skull!" Queen panics. "We need-" The bartender nods.

"Ah, but of course. Just show me your boarding pass and we'll have you sorted out right away."

Apparently, Skull forgot that the bartenders here need to see boarding passes in order to comply.

"S-Sorry, sir! Don't mind him! He's mentally challenged!" Panther says as she quickly marches up drags Skull away. She and Joker smack him upside his head.

"Goddamn bonehead! We're not here to swim!" Joker barks.

"I know! That's not what I was trying to do! I just needed to make sure they had swimsuits."

" **Because...?** " Panther leads. Skull points to the door beside the bar.

"It's all part of my plan! I think over there's the fitting room. Joker, I need you to help me find a way in."

Mona gives Joker a worried look.

" **Skull** coming up with ideas? Y-Yeah, I  _ **reaaally**_ don't like the sound of-"

Joker starts walking towards the stairs where they came in.

"Who the hell cares? C'mon. I think I saw a vent under the stairs."

**xxx**

The thieves squeeze into the vent Joker mentioned and sure enough, it led straight to the fitting room.

"You did it, Joker!" Skull exclaims with a smile.

"Did we **really** have to sneak in here?!" Panther complains. "This feels like a criminal offense!"

"We're the Phantom Thieves! We  **are** criminals, technically! It's fine!"

"Why do I feel like you'd use that as an excuse to peek into the girls' locker room?" Mona sighs. Skull just snickers with a mischievous smile as he jogs into the other separate room.

"Just trust me! Joker, I need your help! You guys wait here and we'll be right back!"

Panther bites her lip as Joker follows his friend into the room to help him search for whatever he needs for his plan.

"What's he up to…? I have a bad feeling about this…"

Everyone can hear the two talking in the other room.

"It's perfect… Hehehe! This'll **totally** work!" Skull laughs.

"Wait… are those…?  _Ohhh_ , I think I see where this is going…"

"You think so too, right?! This works on **all** guys **every time!** "

"Well… it makes sense. Whether or not it works on  **him**  is another story though."

"We'll need three... Nah, wait... Considering who we're talkin' about, we might need four. He's prolly into that kinda stuff."

"You're seriously gonna involve  **her** in this? For real?"

"Do you wanna bag Shido or not?!"

After a few minutes, the two come back, Skull smirking so much that his face looks like an actual skull.

"Alright, everything's set…  _Hehehehehe!_ "

"Skull… you have quite a scary look on your face…" Queen says with worry.

"Actually, it's creepy," Oracle adds. Panther turns to her leader.

"Sooo… what  **is**  the plan?" she asks. Joker sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"One thing's for sure… you girls aren't gonna like it."

**xxx**

Back outside on the pool deck, the guys are standing a great distance away from the nobleman.

"He's still just lying there," Joker says. "If we're doing this, it has to be now. Go ahead and call 'em." Skull nods and turns around.

" _Hey, it's you girls' time to shine~!_ " he calls with a sing song voice. The girls, who have switched from their Phantom Thief suits into beach attire, reluctantly walk up to the guys.

Joker puts his hand on his chin and nods.

"As much as I hate to say it, and I  **really**  hate to say it… thank goodness Shido's Palace is so accurate on swimsuits sizes."

"Otherwise, this plan would be impossible," Fox says.

"I didn't think we were **really** going for such a simple plan," Makoto sighs.

"Well, there's no way guys lounging by the the pool would  **not**  check out girls in swimsuits," Mona says, seeing the logic in the plan (But not liking it).

"I know, right?! TV, real life! It **never** fails!" Skull says.

" _I wanna go home~_ " Futaba whines. Joker walks over to his shy "baby sister" and pats her head.

_"There, there."_ Joker turns to Ann and covers his mouth before he smiles at the sight of her red two piece swimsuit.

"Uh, y'know Ann… as plain as it is… I kinda like this one better than your floral pattern one."

"I don't need your opinion right now!" she shouts. Makoto turns to her leader.

"Are we  **really** going to do this?"

Joker turns to his best bro, feeling mischievous.

"Hell yeah, c'mon. You guys  **gotta**  do this. Ryuji'll  _looove_ it."

" **HUH?!** "

The girls glares at their perverted comrade with the intensity of a thousand suns while Fox and Mona look at him with disappointment. Skull shakes his head and waves his hands in a panic.

"N-NO! **NO!** IT'S FOR OUR PLAN!"

"Yep. " _All according to plan_ ", right?"

"WILL YOU STOP SAYIN' SHIT LIKE THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE?!" The mischievous leader laughs as Skull shoves him hard and points the girls to their target.

"And  **you**  get going! If you guys don't hurry, he's gonna go off somewhere!"

Joker stops laughing and nods.

"Yeah. In all seriousness, he has a point," he says. "We're counting on you. If anything happens, yell." The girls nod and walk towards their target and the guys rush for cover close enough for them to eavesdrop on the conversation.

Only thirty seconds in and it's already going down south.

"Well, the swimsuits got his attention," Mona sighs. "But he's still stubborn about lineage."

"Ten more seconds," Joker declares. "Then I'm kicking his-" Before he could finish his sentence, a melodious voice reaches his ears.

" _ **It's nice to meet you. My name is Ann Windsor.**_ "

The frizzy haired troublemaker's heart skips a beat at the sound of his lover's English-speaking voice. He's known for a while that Ann's best school subject is English and he's heard her speak, but it never fails put a smile on his face.

Another surprise came in the form of her acting, which was actually spot on for once. Her performance didn't sound forced and there weren't any signs of hesitation as she played the part of an heiress to British royalty. Her confidence sharpened her skill and the reward was one letter of introduction.

…  _I_ _ **love**_ _this girl!_

"Alright! She got it!" Mona cheers. "Two down, three to go!" Skull breathes a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Thank God! I was startin' to worry for a-"

Joker's foot stomping on the floor cuts him off and the guys notice his menacing angry face.

"Whoa. Dude, what wrong?" Skull asks. He slowly points to the source of the problem.

"Question: … What the fuck is that asshole doing?"

The guys look to where he's pointing to see the nobleman getting a little handsy with the blonde.

"Did you make sure… to put on sunscreen?" the nobleman asks in a deep, sleazy tone as he takes her arm and moves his hand across it. Ann obviously isn't enjoying it as she tries to pull away.

"Um, hey…"

Apparently, the high-class man can't show any. Evident by what he says next.

"As members of prestigious family lines, why don't we… get on more intimate terms?"

" _ **Excuse me?**_ "

Meanwhile, Joker's mask glows red and starts pouring out smoke as his blood starts to boil.

" **What. The. Hell! Did! He! SAAAAAAAAAY?!** "

"Joker, careful!" Mona panics. "Your Persona's about to pop!"

Meanwhile, the sleazy nobleman is shooing the other girls off.

"Come now. You peasant servants should run off. You're making her embarrassed."

_The perverted noble douche says **we're** making her embarrassed? _Futaba thinks.

"W-Will you... kindly stop this?" Ann asks as she tries to free her hand again. The nobleman ignores her requests and rubs her hand.

"Want to try on some other swimsuits in my room?"

Finally fed with his advances, Ann breaks character and snatches her hand away.

" **UGH! DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU PERV!** "

The nobleman is shocked by her sudden change in demeanor and mannerisms as she points at him.

"Now that I'm done using you, get away, you creep!" She turns to the guys to give them the signal.

_" **THIS GUY'S A MOLESTER!!!"**_

As if on cue, the girls revert back into their thief attire, which angers the nobleman.

"How dare you set me up like this!"

"Uh, it's **your** fault for falling for such **bad** acting," Skull sighs as he, Mona, and Fox arrive on the scene.

"Shut up!" Panther barks. "We're doing this!" The nobleman cognition transforms into a huge Forneus Shadow and soars high above them.

"Filthy commoners! I shall erase your foul existence from-"

A huge fist slams into the Shadow, sending crashing into the ground, much to everyone's surprise.

" _O-kay?_  What the heck was that?" Oracle asks. A crazed laugh echoes through the air.

"...  _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ **… Y'know...**   **As if I wasn't pissed off enough already…** " Joker drops down in front of everyone with a loud thud, making a crater in the ground, and his lightning Persona, Odin, hovers behind him as he slowly marches up to the Shadow.

" **But** _ **now**_ **…** " With an explosive blast of lightning, Joker charges at Forneus like a mad bull, ready to utterly mutilate him.

"...  **NOW, YOU'VE FUCKING DONE IIIIIIIIT!!!** "

What came next was a beating so gruesome and gory, it made the team's All-Out Attack look like a swarm of super soft bunny punches.

**xxx**

The nobleman,xxx now soundly beat to a gorey pulp, is forced on his knees in front of the group by their livid leader. Joker, with letter in hand, stomps on his head to force him into bowing position before his girl.

" **NOW** YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO KEEP YOUR FILTHY FUCKING HANDS TO YOURSELF!" he roars. " **GO ON!** HURRY THE HELL UP AND APOLOGIZE!"

"Ugh! I-I, I-I'm sorry!"

Joker starts kicking him hard in the stomach.

"HUH?! WHAT WAS THAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP!"

" **I'M SORRY!!!** "

Joker stops for a moment, gets behind him to kick his in his testicles, and walks back to the group, who is still shocked by the dreadful slaughter that took place right before their eyes, as he's groaning in pain.

"Goddamn sleazy shitbag...!" Joker grumbles. "Thinks he can get handsy with any girl just cuz he was some fucking nobleman…! **Ugh**... You alright, Panther?" Panther, both terrified and extremely flattered by her boyfriend's protective nature towards her, wryly smiles and laughs.

"Uhhh… Y-Yeah..." she says. "T-Thanks, Joker."

"Alright, let's… Hold on." Joker pulls out his gun and shoots the nobleman in his testies, which makes Skull cover his in empathy, like a reflex. Even if the guy is a disgusting human being, you deserve some pity for that blow.

"AWW! That hurt just watchin' it!" he shouts. Joker puts away his gun and walks away.

" **Now**  let's go," he says.

"Dude, was that **really** necessary?! I mean, I know he's an ass, but **still!** "

"For  **sooo** many reasons… yes. Yes, it was."

Everyone follows Joker as he exits the pool deck, leaving the nobleman to groan in agony.

**xxx**

After what happened at the pool, today's infiltration went along much smoother than other days lately. The goal was to just get the second letter, but today they got the third and fourth letter as well, leaving only one more to find and Joker already knows where to look.

Speaking of whom, the infiltration was such a huge success because Joker finally got a handle on his anger troubles. His sense of judgement, his cockiness, and his consideration for his team have returned, bringing back the compassionate leader that he was before. Although, like with all the criminals whose hearts he's changed, his change didn't come without regret for his previous actions.

**xxx**

The team is gathered inside the Side Deck cabin Safe Room ready to call it a day. Skull waves around the four letters of introduction they've collected with pride.

" **Phantom Thieves rule!** " he shouts. "Four letters down, one more to go! Then we sink this shitty ass tugboat!"

"We accomplished a great deal today, didn't we?" Noir asks with a smile. "A lot more than we originally planned." Panther plops down on a chair.

"Yeah… but **God** , I'm so tired!" she gasps.

"I think this is a good stopping point for today," Mona says.

"I agree. My stomach is starting to rumble," Fox says as he rubs his stomach.

"I guess we can stop somewhere before we all head home," Queen says. "We'll have to figure what to do about Akira-kun though." As everyone is conversing, Oracle notices her big bro sitting alone on the cabin bed next to the window.

"Akira?"

Everyone else follows her as she jogs over to the unmasked Akira, who stares at his mask with a pained look on his face. They take of their masks, revealing the worry on their faces, as they gather around him.

"Akira-kun, what's wrong?" Haru asks. Akira, aware of their presence, continues to stare at his mask.

"Oh. I, uhhh… U-Um… well…" He lets out a deep sigh before continuing.

"W-We uh… had a pretty good day, didn't we? Went from barely starting to getting almost everything done. Our infiltration route to Shido's Treasure will be secure after our next dive."

"Your point being?" Mona asks. There's a pause before the false criminal goes on.

"Today was only this big of a success… because  **I**  got a grip…  **That's** what I'm so glum about… I've finally realized that I've been nothing but a burden to everyone recently…"

Ann shakes her head and giggles.

"C'mon. That's not-"

Akira jumps from his seat and glares at her.

" **Don't lie!**  I've been hearing you guys talking about me this whole time! And I…" Akira hangs his head and sighs.

" _Ugh_ … I knew you guys were right, but… I-I was just too focused on how angry I am at Bastard Shido to admit it… Ever since I found out who he was, I've been hearing all this angry voices in my head. They keep shouting "No escape! Slaughter him! Make him bleed! Send him to Hell! Rip his black heart out!"... and they just kept getting louder to point where I couldn't focus on anything else. I could barely even get any sleep. I completely forgot I'm supposed to be the leader and I was… only thinking about what  **I**  wanted…" He stares at Ann's upper arm, remembering how she got hurt during a Shadow attack. Instead of protecting her, he just went straight for the kill.

"And Ann got hurt because of it… If Ryuji and Mona hadn't been there when I ignored her… it would've been a lot worse…" Akira walks over to a wall and leans back on it before sliding down to the floor to sit.

"I… I don't blame you guys for being mad at me or not trusting me anymore… I was selfish… I messed up… And on the small chance it means anything… I'm sorry… for everything…"

Ryuji walks up and kneels down to his best bud.

"Dude, chill out," he says. "None of us hold any of that shit against you. Remember when I was out of control trying to deal with Kamoshida? You understood why I was pissed, but you kept me in check. And not just with him, but so many other times too." Akira looks up at Ryuji.

"What I'm trying to say is, I totally get what you're goin' through. And I ain't mad at you for actin' how you've been lately."

Ann and Futaba kneel down next to Ryuji and puts their hands on Akira's.

"Exactly. We're not mad at you all," Ann says. "We were just  **really**  worried about you."

"And we're just as mad at Shido for what he did to you too," Futaba says. "That's why all of us have been fighting so hard lately. Harder than normal, actually." That catches Akira's attention.

"Wait… you have?"

"Yeah! You saved me and helped me, Ryuji, and Lady Ann get back at Kamoshida," Mona says. "And you helped Futaba mend the wounds of her heart."

"I never would have accepted the truth about Madarame if you hadn't forced me to see the light," Yusuke says.

"I may not have been able to speak to him before he was murdered," Haru says. "But I'm positive that you gave me the chance to make peace with my father."

"My sister was able to come to her senses and find her justice," Makoto says. "And that's all because of you. Also, even if we didn't steal her Treasure, you were able to change her heart without the use of any powers." Ryuji nods and punches Akira's shoulder.

"Ya see where we're goin' with this?  **You**  helped all of us here deal with  **our**  problems. Now, it's  **our**  turn to help you deal with  **yours**. It's alright for you to be pissed. Just remember: You ain't alone. When you face the big man down, we'll be there to back you up. Alright?"

Akira stares at his friends, chuckles, and gets to his feet.

"Yeah… Yeah, you're right," he says. "Sorry guys… and thanks." Everyone nods at him and he stretches out in exhaustion.

"Alright! Let's bail for today. I could eat a horse right now." Ryuji smiles with pride as he cracks his neck.

"Same here! In fact, I think I deserve to eat one after the awesome plan I came up with!"

"Okay. Yeah, it **did** work in the end," Mona sighs. "But I'd hardly call it **awesome** or be so proud of it."

" **I** would! We got the letter  **and** got Akira out of his pissy mood. Killed two birds with one stone, like it was supposed!"

Everyone's eyes widen at Ryuji's revelation. The bikini plan...

"Wait… are you saying you made that ridiculous plan with curing Akira-kun's temper in mind?!" Makoto gasps. Ryuji shoots a mischievous grin at his leader as he walks over and hangs his arm on his shoulders.

"Hell yeah! After we've been to the beach two times already, I've learned this much: He  _loooves_  seein' Ann in a swimsuit. Don't matter what he's pissed at. One good look and he forgets all about it. Ain't that right, bro?"

Akira blushes and nervously scratches his head.

"Huh?! Uh, I… W-Well, that… um…"

Ryuji lightly punches his ribs.

" _Hm? Hm?_ "

Akira smiles and sighs, as if admitting defeat.

" _All right!_ "

Ryuji grabs Akira's shoulders and starts shaking him.

" _ **Hm?! Hm hm?!**_ "

Akira pushes him off and glares at him while he just laughs.

" **Alright, alright!**  I said it worked, okay?! Can we please just go?!"

**xxx**

After leaving the Palace, the team decide to order take-out at Big Bang Burger and head home.

Ann walks Akira, Futaba, and Morgana to the Yongen Train, having convinced everyone else to let her. They stop in front of the ticket gate.

"Hey, Annie?" Akira says.

"Hm?" Akira takes her hand and looks at her with a serious look.

"Again… Sorry I've been so angry lately. I promise though. Starting tomorrow, things are gonna change."

Ann smiles and pulls him in for a bear hug and a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" she says in a cutesy tone. " _I'm just glad my baby's feeling better **♡**._ " Akira chuckles and hugs her back.

"Y'know, you've been calling me "baby" a lot more often lately."

"Well, I'm getting more used to being your girl, so yeah."

"Hey. Speaking of tomorrow, how about hanging at my place? It's a Sunday, so…"

"I'll be over first thing in the morning!"

Mona groans from inside the bag.

" _Ugggghhhh!_  I feel like hacking up a hairball listening to this… So I guess I'm gonna be all by myself tomorrow, huh?"

"You don't gotta leave," Akira says as he lightly shakes the bag. "We won't do anything  **too**  mushy."

"Yeah! Hang out with us for a while," Ann suggests.

"Well… I guess that would be okay. But I am  **gone**  if you guys get in the mood to make out."

Futaba tugs at her bro's arm as their ride pulls up to the station.

" _A-kiss-a_ , train's here."

"Right. Love you, Ann-pan."

"Love you too!" The couple share a quick kiss before Akira runs onto the train home with his little sister.

As they are riding back to Yongen-Jaya, Futaba tugs at her bro's arm.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did ya think I wouldn't notice? Those new Personas you've been using in Shido's Palace. They've been draining you a lot, haven't they?"

Ever since Akira's been using those overpowered Personas in Shido's Palace, the pint-sized ginger hacker has noticed him feeling more exhausted than usual after the group exits the Metaverse. His skin has been growing paler too. She didn't confront because of his anger at the time.

"Oh yeah," Akira sighs. "I got those in a fit of rage."

"I know we gotta beat Shido, but that doesn't mean you have to push yourself beyond your limit to do it. Look, I don't mind if you use them, but promise me you won't use 'em too much, kay? That's obviously bad for your health meter."

Akira smiles and pats her head.

"For my baby sis? **Anything**." He suddenly recalls something Futaba said before and shoots a narrowed eyed look at her.

"By the by… A- _ **kiss**_ -a?  _Seriously?_ "

"I know you guys suck face all the time in your room!" she says with a mischievous grin. "All,  _mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah_ _ **MWAH!**_ " The two thick as thieves pseudo siblings continue messing around with each other, as if Akira's fits of anger never happened.

* * *

**Target: Hit  
**


	17. Flightless Crow

Election Day is only one week away. However, the Phantom Thieves show little concern towards the success of this operation. They've done more than enough training and everyone's hearts are united. No matter how powerful their enemy is, they will overcome it together.

**xxx**

It's their last infiltration before they secure a route to Shido's Treasure. Having claimed the last letter of introduction they need to get into the main assembly hall, the thieves make a mad dash to get out of the engine room. As they sprint towards the stairs, Joker's recent state of uneasiness refuses to leave him.

**xxx**

It was during Akira and Ann's most recent date. Akira was planning on the two of them just hanging out in his room with Morgana, but it got boring after about an hour and a half. So, they decided to hang out at the Sakura household and let Futaba in on the fun after getting the okay from Sojiro.

Everyone was in the living room watching TV, with the girls clinging very close to Akira on the sofa.

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better," Mona said. "I'd say you were trying start a harem, Akira."

" **Hell no!** " Akira exclaimed. "I'd never do that to Annie! And God knows she would find out about it and choke me to death with her whip."

"It's true. I really would," Ann confirmed. Mona shoots a narrowed eyed look at Ann.

"Yet, you're  **completely**  okay with him letting Futaba cling to him like that."

"Of course! He's her super cool big brother, after all!"

"And that makes Ann my sexy big sister!" Futaba bellowed with a grin. Akira chuckled at Mona as he sighed.

"Is the little black kitty turning green with envy?" he teased.

" **Shut up!** "

As everyone was talking, the sound of an airing tabloid show caught their attention. And the topic of interest didn't interest them at all.

"They're talking about Akechi again," Mona growled.

" _Talking?_ More like  **worshiping** ," Ann said.

" **Seriously.** How many times are they gonna rerun the same stupid show?" Futaba barked. The host let Akechi say his piece at his request.

"The Phantom Thieves may have laid low since then… but they must not be excused! I don't care if they come after me! For the victims of their evil deeds, and for their families…!" Akechi jumped from his seat in passion.

"I  **will** capture the remaining Phantom Thieves, **no matter what!** "

Everyone in the audience applauded, believing that he will carry out his mission, while the four thieves watching growled.

"Seems pretty confident, doesn't he?" Mona asked. Akira narrows his eyed.

"Just like all the others… it'll be his downfall."

"We should probably come up with a plan though. Once we deal with Shido, I wouldn't be surprised if he came straight after **us.** "

"I did a little more digging into his phone," Futaba said. "He's already planning on how he's going to kill everyone else with random accidents... That's not all." Futaba pulled out her phone and showed the others a screenshot of a list she copied off the rat's phone. The image made their hearts drop.

* * *

**Arrest for abetting terrorism:**

**Sojiro Sakura**

**Yuuki Mishima**

**Sadayo Kawakami**

**Tae Takemi**

**Hifumi Togo**

**Mune Iwai**

**Toranosuke Yoshida**

**Chihaya Mifune**

**Ichiko Ohya**

******Shinya Oda** ** **

* * *

"Shinya too?" Ann murmured. "He's just a kid...!"

"It's been made pretty obvious already," Futaba said. "If you side with the Phantom Thieves, age doesn't matter. You're pretty much a criminal." Akira remembered some of the chats he had with his other friends who checked up on him.

* * *

Mishima:  _"Maybe it's just because the Phan-site is up in flames... but I feel a bunch of eyes have been constantly staring holes into me lately."_

Kawakami:  _"I dunno. Whenever I walk home from work, it feels like someone's watching me... Very closely."_

Shinya:  _"I always feel like I'm being followed, even when I get home... I honestly haven't been able to get much sleep thinking about it."_

* * *

Akira miraculously hid his anxiety as reality began to sink in. Not just him and his teammates, but  **all of his close confidants** have blades pushed closed to their necks by Shido's power. Everyone's lives now hinge on this mission's success.

"Won't he back off once he finds out Akira's still alive though?" Ann asked.

"Akechi's not the type to get intimidated," Akira said. "He may feel cornered... but he can pull of some pretty deadly counterattacks... He'll act. I know it." Ann, Futaba, and Morgana looked at Akira with concern, noticing the deep tone in his voice and the narrow eyed glare he's shooting at the TV.

"H-Hey... are you taking this okay?" Ann asked.

"Hm? Whaddya mean?"

"We couldn't really tell if it was all an act or not," Futaba said. "But you guys seemed kinda...  **close.** Out of everyone, **you** always seemed the happiest to see him. You guys hung out every week, you always chatted up a storm, and your Joker/Crow tag team ties with Joker/Panther as the best on the team."

"And despite all the crap he gave us on TV, you didn't resent him **at all** ," Morgana said. "In fact... it looked like he was the person who had the most of your respect. Now we find out he's been working for the same guy who ruined your life... and you don't seem angry about it." Akira scratched his cheek with his finger.

"Uhhh, yeah... W-When you put it that way, I guess it **is** kinda weird," he chuckled. He leans forward with hands clasped and eyes closes and sighs, going through all of his memories with the "ace detective".

"Like I told you guys..." he started. "Even though I didn't have any solid proof before the festival...  **I already knew what he was.** Ever since I heard his pancake comment at the TV station, in the very back of my mind, I  **always** **knew** he was the Black Mask... Still... the more I talked to him, the more I started to wonder how close we'd be if none of this Metaverse bullshit happened. Maybe... we would've been the best of friends." Ann frowns, picking up on the pain in her lover's voice.

"Akira..."

Akira's expression suddenly turns serious as he hammer fists the coffee table.

" **Don't get me wrong though,** " he said. "That doesn't give the hypocritical dumb ass a damn pass to murder people.  **Especially** when he's working for that damned king of all rotten bastards,  **Shido.**  Futaba's mom, Haru's dad, and everyone else who's died and suffered because of the shutdowns. He'll pay for each and every one of 'em... Honestly, I  **still** have the utmost respect for him..." He glared at Akechi through the TV.

"And **because** I respect him...  **I'm gonna take him down, once and for all.** "

No longer feeling the need to question him on the subject, the three just left it at that and continued watching the show. Someone's phone rang among the show audience.

_Hey, who is that?! If you don't turn off your phone, the Phantom Thieves might change **your** heart!_

"What kind of sick joke is  **that?!** " Ann shouted, sitting up in her seat in outrage.

_See?! Even Akechi-kun's face stiffened up!_

"Ah, sorry about that…" Akechi said with his celebrity smile. "It's not a problem. But please make sure you turn it off when you go to the movies!" As Futaba booed the traitor's joke, Akira suddenly grabbed the remote and hit the rewind button right before the host's phone joke. Mona and the girls noticed him lean in and squint his eyes.

"Akira? What's up?" Mona asked.

" **Shh!** " He paid close attention to the screen as the scene plays again, then pressed pause and stared at Akechi in thought. Judging by the bothered look on his face, something obviously caught his interest after the host's phone comment.

_... Wait... Is he onto us...?_

Ann shook him by his shoulder.

"Hey, something on your mind?" Akira shook his head and started flipping through channels.

"Yeah, but… it'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

**xxx**

Joker knew there was something to worry about from what he saw on that show, but not too much. He had already made sure his team was ready for it, even though he didn't tell them what it is or when it was coming.

As the group approaches the stairs, everyone notices Joker suddenly stop in his tracks.

"Joker, whatcha stoppin' for?" Skull asks. "C'mon, let's go." Joker just stands there, eyes closed and head lowered, trying to pinpoint the location of the malicious aura he just felt. Queen approaches her leader.

"Joker?"

The leader opens his eyes and looks up at the ceiling with a serious look, having gotten a lock on his target.

"If you really still think you can get the drop on me after I already saw through you **once** ," he calls out. "You're not really that smart. Ever since we met, I could sense you comin' from a mile away. You can't hide from me." He turns around and glares into the darkness.

"So how about you man up and face me?! Get your ass down here,  ** _Crow_** _ **!**_ "

The group, shocked by Joker's words, look where he's looking. They see a familiar silhouette jump from a steel grated walkway, land on the ground with grace, then walks out of the shadows, revealing itself to be Akechi in his princely white Phantom Thief outfit.

 _"... **Long time no see,** "_ he says coldly to Joker. Everyone's eyes, aside from Joker's, widen at the sight of their former comrade.

" **You!** " Skull exclaims.

"Why is  **he**  here?" Oracle asks. Crow puts a hand on his hip.

"I received a call from Shido the other day," he explains. "He asked me to take care of any of his backers that seemed suspicious. He mentioned snuffing out the seeds of anxiety before his inauguration as prime minister." He closes his eyed and strokes his chin in thought.

"It felt off, seeing how he had never mentioned such things like anxiety before... Then it hit me. He's dabbled in cognitive psience. He knows how it works and is well aware that he himself has a Palace, so it's only natural that if someone with the power to traverse the Metaverse started purging into his heart, he'd subconsciously feel threatened... And there's only one party besides myself with such power." Crow brings his attention back to Joker.

"I was surprised that the Phantom Thieves would still remain active after the crippling loss of their leader... and it surprised me even more when I realized that it was possible that they never suffered that loss to begin with."

Oracle pulls out her phone and confidently waves it at him.

"We're not just some cattle like you say we are," she says. "Even if Joker  **did**  die, it'd take more than **that** to make us give up." Crow grunts, remembering the strange app he found on his phone a few days ago and how she had snatched his phone before they went into Sae's Palace, which was the perfect time for her to plant it.

"Still, I'm impressed you managed to deceive me," he admits to Joker. "It seems I had underestimated your abilities." Joker crosses his arms and closes his eyes as he shifts his stance.

"I did more than just  **that** ," he says. "Based on your reaction to that host's phone comment on that talk show… I knew you'd figured out that I was alive, or at least was on the path to doing so. You remembered how Nijima-san showed you my phone when you saw her come out of the interrogation room and the sensation you felt after seeing it, didn't you? Plus, Shido's call tipped you off. Once you figured out it was the same feeling you get when you enter the Metaverse, the rest was history." Panther recalls Joker's face when he was watching the show that day, then the quick rest he had the team take after obtaining the last letter. He knew Crow had figured it out, so he made sure everyone was at full strength after every battle to make sure they were ready for an ambush. That's just like him, thinking two steps ahead.

Joker glares at Crow with a smirk on his face.

"But you couldn't inform the police without Shido knowing that you failed and causing a panic, now could you?" he says. "So you decided to finish the job yourself. I knew you were coming. I just made sure we were ready when you did." Crow slowly claps his hands, applauding Joker's solid deductions.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you could very well succeed me as the Detective Prince," he says. "It looks like you've converted your time as my temporary assistant into deduction experience as I intended... You know, you truly are interesting. **Quiet** , yet possessing the skills and determination to take action… Under different circumstances, we could have been great rivals… or perhaps even friends."

 _ **Rivals. Friends.**_ Those words filled the the falsely labeled criminal's heart with contradiction. This guy is working for the man who ruined his future, he's killed, injured, and stolen futures from thousands of people, and even tried to kill him.

Yet, Joker still looks back on his time with him with warm feelings. Despite knowing from the start who and what he was, despite knowing that he'd have to face him one day, despite all he's done to this country... he just couldn't bring himself to completely hate him.

"Don't try to convince me you're superior," Joker sighs. "We  **are**  rivals on opposite sides of this rotten world's law… As for us being **friends** …?" He shuts his eyes, shakes his head, and glares at Crow again.

"Y'know what? Let's just drop it. That won't stop me from doing what I have to do... **A** **nd neither will you.** "

Crow laughs with a sinister grin.

" ** _Ahahaha!_** How wonderful! You don't allow yourself to be chained down by human relationships or past selves… If anything, they just push you upward, like the wind beneath a bird's wings..." He looks down at his hand and frowns with discontent.

"And so your heart is always "free"... **The exact opposite of** **mine** … To be honest, I'm quite envious…" There is large amount of regret in his voice and on his face as he closes his eyes with a meek smile.

"... I wonder why you and I couldn't have met a few years earlier, Akira... Maybe this world... would've been a lot more tolerable..."

Joker recalls what Crow said before when he gave him the replica wood mask for his birthday. His Joker mask reminds him of a bird that flies through the sky without being chained down. Afterwards, he had a sorrowful smile on his face. He quickly comes to the conclusion that, for whatever reason, Crow doesn't see himself the same way. And that thought is enough to replace his anger with pity. Losing your freedom, in his mind, was the absolute worst thing that could happen to anybody.

"It definitely… would've been something," he says with a sad smile of his own. Being the empathetic woman she is with a similar rivalry with Mika, someone she can't bring herself to hate despite her being so wicked, Panther looks at Crow with same eyes of pity as her boyfriend.

"Akechi…"

Crow goes back to glaring at the leader with piercing murderous intent.

"But it's no use speaking in hypotheticals," he retorts. "That didn't happen in reality." Joker puts aside his pity and returns the glare back at him.

"... It really is too bad."

Queen steps forward.

" **Akechi!** Why are you cooperating with someone like Shido?!" she asks. "Don't you see what his Palace looks like?! His true nature is-" Crow cocks an eyebrow at her and shakes his head.

" **Cooperating?** What're you talking about?" he asks. "I don't care for Shido, or this country." He grits his teeth in quiet anger.

"All of this is to make Masayoshi Shido…  **my father** … acknowledge me… then exact revenge on him."

Everyone's eyes pop with shock at this new information, Joker's especially.

" **WHAT?!** " he shouts.

"Shido is your  **father**?!" Fox asks.

"Remember what I told you before?" Crow asks. "How my mother got involved with some good-for-nothing man? How he cast her aside the moment he found out she was pregnant with me? Yes... That was Shido." He hangs his head.

"And that makes  **me** his  **bastard child** … My entire existence was nothing but a scandal to him… My mother's life turned into a down spiral after she had me… and in the end, she took her own life… not caring that I was left behind, thrown into this merciless world all alone… I was a cursed child for  **her**  too…"

"That's horrible," Panther says.

 _Of all the rotten bastards it could have been,_ Joker thinks.

"I resented him for it," Crow continues. "For leaving us both to rot... But he was already a high-ranking government official by the time I found out who he was... A mere child like me could do nothing…" The traitor slowly cracks a crazed grin as he buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shuddering.

" **But** …  **that's**  when it happened…  _Hehehe!_ " He looks up at the ceiling and spreads his arms out wide.

 _" **That's when I learned about the cognitive world!** "_ he cackles with boundless insanity. "And gained the power to make all my dreams come true! Someone, be it a god or a demon, gave  **me**  a chance! ... **I couldn't contain my laughter!**   _ **AHAHAHAHAHA!!!** "_

"You son of a…!" Skull barks.

"I don't know if a demon gave you your powers!" Joker shouts. "But they sure as hell turned you **into** one if you're going around using them to play with people's lives and get ahead!" Crow turns his lopsided grin to his foes.

"Who cares? My targets were doing the same damn thing in this eat or be eaten world. All  **I**  did was remove their evil from society. _Now tell me: How is that any different from what the **Phantom Thieves** are doing?_ "

"Don't you start!" Joker barks. "Like  **hell**  is it the same!"

"That's right!" Panther says. "Unlike you, we're  **not**  murderers!" Crow glares at them and waves his hand.

" **So what?!** " he barks. "It's not like it even matters anymore! Not after I've reached my goal after all this time!" He shoots his hand into the air, glaring at the mental image of his father towering above him.

"Masayoshi Shido is  **finally within my grasp!** Once he reaches the apex of his power and acknowledges me, I'm going to whisper in his ear...!" He brings his maniac gaze back to the rebels as his warped smile returns.

"I will tell him the **truth** of who I really am! And that's when  **I** , an utter disgrace to the world, will rule over him! I  **will**  prevail!"

"Some "Ace Detective of Justice" **you** are!" Joker shouts. "You're seriously gonna help him sink this country **just** to get your revenge?!"

"I don't see why not! This damn country... no, this  **entire godforsaken world!**  It robbed me  **everything!** Everything I ever loved! If it turns to ash in hellfire... _Ha ha...  Well then, I guess that just makes us even, doesn't it...?!_ "

"What a warped thought…" Fox says. "It's almost pitiable."

 _And the worst part,_  Joker thinks.  _Is that I can kinda relate._

Crow stomps his foot and points at them.

"In just a few more weeks, my plan would have come to fruition!" he shouts with animosity. "But no… **You** just  **had**  to interfere!" He shakes his head and presses his left hand on his face as he grins wickedly.

"I can still take it back, though!" he snickers. "I just need to kill you all, right here and now! Shido won't doubt me at all once I bring all of your feeble heads to him on a blood stained silver platter! And then  **his**  will be my trophy!"

"Hmph! We won't get killed for something like that!" Mona declares. "You talk big, but you're nothing but a little kid throwing a temper tantrum!"

"Don't lecture me, you furry piece of shit!" Crow turns to Joker with a serious look.

"I know what he's done to you, Akira," he says. "Robbing you of a bright future for such a ridiculous reason rightfully warrants you to the desire to rain retribution down upon him. Unfortunately for you, **my** reason eclipses yours with no effort at all." He pulls out his laser saber and points the blade of light at him.

"I'm going to personally thrust Masayoshi Shido into a living hell. So Joker… **rest easy and die.** "

Joker thought for a moment about what he would say to him.  _"I don't care; I won't let **either** of you get away!" "Revenge isn't everything; I have a country to protect!" "I've already come this far; I won't back down now!"_  He wanted to say all of those things... but he ultimately knew that it's all pointless now.

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Akechi? ... No...  **Crow?** " He glares at his rival, quickly pulls out his knife, and points the blade at him with a determined glare and a cocky smirk.

_"... Whaddya say… we **end** **this?** "_

The traitorous Crow slowly nods.

"I agree... There is no need to speak any longer... It's about time you and I put our final chess game to an end."

As soon as he said that, Joker couldn't help be imagine that the floor they're standing on is a Chess board. The last time they played Chess together, Joker had won and brought their total wins to a tie, 12-12. So this is an all too fitting no holds barred  **Sudden Death** **Match** for Shido's black heart.

Skull busts out his iron pipe and points it at Crow.

"You sure sound confident," he says. "But don't go pressin' your luck. Or did you forget? We already know all your tricks from back when you worked with us." Crow grins and laughs maniacally again.

" _Joker..._ how can you be so successful with such an  **idiot**  as your left hand?" he asks. The insulted Skull stomps his foot.

"Huh?! Quit bluffin!"

"Skull, it makes sense," Joker says. "I've played chess with this guy and worked with him on his cases more than enough to know how cunning he is. Showing us all of his skills when there's a possibility of a confrontation? He would **never** put himself in such a huge disadvantage like that."

"True... If he really is behind the mental shutdowns," Queen says. "Then he's most likely only shown us a mere  **fraction**  of his strength." Crow chuckles as he raises his hand into the air.

"I'll be happy to teach you all about my true power," he says. "…  **W** **hile you die**. You can take that knowledge with you to the grave." With the snap of his fingers, two powerful Shadows, one ferocious Cerberus and one composed Cu Chulainn, emerge in front of him and the Phantom Thieves ready their weapons, Oracle summoning Prometheus and flying to a safe distance.

Crow chuckles as he walks beside the Cerberus, running his hand through its white mane.

"You know… the mental shutdowns aren't the only incidents people are talking about," he says. "There are also the breakdowns which cause people to turn psychotic, creating accidents and scandals." He starts petting the beast's head.

"Those cannot be explained unless the true culprit has the power to make people's hearts psychotic." He turns his evil eye to his foes as black chains float around the Shadows.

" ** _Ahahahahahaha!_**  That's right! It's  **my**  power! One that you don't have!"

"He's gonna try something!" Oracle exclaims. Crow places his hand on his red mask and his eyes glow sin red, exactly how Joker's eyes do.

 _" **Allow me to SHOW you! PER-SO-NA!!!** "_ A circle of black fog appears from under the three as a large figure shrouded in darkness emerges from Crow with blade in hand.

 _ **"CALL! OF! CHAOS!"**_ With a mighty roar, the monster forces its power onto the Cerberus and Cu Chulainn, breaking their chains, turning them black, and making them tremble with rage.

"What was that?!" Oracle asks. "That wasn't Robin Hood… Could it have been a different Persona?!"

 _Different Persona._  Those two words set off a number of warning bells in Joker's head. He's seen a Persona Evolution happen to almost everyone in the group. If Akechi has been using that Persona to make people go psychotic all this time, then what he just saw couldn't have been born from an Evolution... Which leaves only one shocking conclusion.

 _He's… just like_ _me?_ Joker thinks.  _A **Wild Card Persona User?!**_

Crow leaps backwards into the darkness.

"Even the feeblest existence can obtain tremendous power once the chains on its heart are broken," he explains. "You'd better not underestimate these two." From inside Prometheus, Oracle's eyes widen at the dark enemy's power levels.

"What did Akechi do?! The enemies are **way** stronger now!"

The Shadows roar to power up before heeding their master's command.

"Cerberus, Cu Chulainn…  **KILL THEM!** "

The duo charge at the Phantom Thieves with murderous intent.

"Everyone, scatter!" Joker shouts. The team jump dodges out of the way, but the Cerberus quickly changes course and pounces on top of Joker. Joker forces his forearms on its neck to pushes it away as it swats its claws at him and roars in his face. He dry heaves at the foul stench coming from its mouth.

" ** _Bleck!_**  Ugh, dear lord!" he shouts. "Did your  **breath**  get worse too?!  _ **Roar, Byakko!**_ " Joker summons the mythical white tiger, Byakko, to blast the Cerberus off him with Bufudyne. He gets back to his feet and is shocked to see the monster lion just shook off his attack.

"What the hell?! Ice is its weakness! That should've knocked it down!"

"Akechi's power must've blocked it out!" Oracle says.

" **Joker!** "

At the sound of Panther's shout, Joker turns and sees everyone else struggling against the Cu Chulainn Shadow, who is swinging its lance chaotically. The Cerberus blocks his path before he can dash towards them, angering him.

"Piss off!  _ **Mother Harlot!**_ " The fearsome beast rider emerges and freezes the Cerberus to death with Diamond Dust, then smashes it apart. Joker shakes off the strain that summoning the overpowered Persona takes on his mind as he sprints to help his team.

Skull, Fox, and Noir are blocking the Shadow's lance attacks trying to defend Panther as she charges up her next attack. Skull, seeing his chance, parries the next thrust attack and slams his pipe on the side of the Shadow's head.

_" **Go, Seiten Taisei!** "_

His Persona emerges from him to shoulder check the Shadow to the ground. Skull, Mona, Fox, Queen, and Noir try to do an All-Out Attack, but it quickly recovers and uses Vorpal Blade to blast them all away. It sets its sight on Panther and charges towards her.

_Crap, I'm not done yet!_

_" **Siegfried!** "_ Joker's Persona hits the Shadow with its furious Brave Blade sword attack that knocks the Shadow to the ground. Panther finally completes her charge calls on Hecate, who completely incinerates the Shadow in a blazing hot pillar of fire. Joker, shaking off his fatigue again, rushes over to her.

"You alright?!" he asks.

"Just peachy," she says. Everyone hears Crow's evil laugh echo from the darkness.

"Well done," he calls out.

"The power to turn hearts psychotic," Oracle says. "He used it on actual people?! This guy's out of his mind!" Joker feels his rival's presence circling around him like a shark targeting its prey as he and Panther look around back-to-back with Joker readying his knife in his right hand and his pistol in his left and Panther readying her SMG.

"Of course I knew you wouldn't be defeated by  **them,** " Crow admits. "You have deceived me and escaped death after all." Joker, feeling a sharp sting of murderous intent, pulls Panther towards him to get her out of harm's way and intercept Crow's surprise attack, deflecting his laser bullet with his knife, then parrying his slash attack with a pistol whip. The two Wild Cards smile wickedly and glare into each other's eyes, both mirroring each other with the red glow of sin, as the sparks from their pistol/laser saber power struggle fly.

"I wouldn't dare dream of giving up my chance to  **massacre**  you with **my own two hands!** " Crow hisses with great venom in his voice.

"Then you'd better cut the sneak attack bullshit... and **GIMME YOUR BEST SHOT** **!** "

Tensions have peaked and both Wild Cards have their eyes dead set on the prize.

**_I won't lose to you!_ **

**_Shido's heart is MINE!!!_ **

(Author's Note: Fast forwarding to the end of this phase.)

Grunts and shouts echo through the room as Joker and Crow charge at each other, their attacks, blocks, dodges, and counters mimicking each other flawlessly as if they are fighting mirrored versions of themselves. They even tried to set traps for each other using their own magic and the environment, but their respective opponent always managed to put a defense or a counter against their tactics. They even have traps  **for** the traps, which sets of crazy chain reactions. Almost like they were still taking part in their usual battle of wits, which is now being visually played out on this battlefield. Every move and counter move. Every blow and recovery. All of their mental prowess shined through to their skills in actual combat, which are now being pushed to their limits. They both know how their rival thinks, which makes their fast-paced ultimate dual all the more challenging.

Crow takes a mighty leap back into the air and aims his ray gun at his black clad rival.

" **Stubborn** as a **damned** **cockroach!** " Crow curses as he fires three quick shots.

" **Look** who's **talkin** ', **smart** **ass!** " Joker retorts as he deflects the lasers with his knife and counters with his bullets. Crow performs a swift and graceful aerial spin dodge. When he lands, he counters with a sword spin attack that Joker parries and the two go back and forth once again in a fierce close-quarters exchange of blows.

"Over **two years** , I've worked to get this far!" Crow hisses. "To get my blade to his neck! I won't let **anyone** get in my way now!" The two engage in another power struggle with their blades.

"This means  **too much** to me!" Crow barks. Joker growls, remembering all the lives that are going into this intense gamble, as he glares into his rival's eyes, the two butting heads and pushing each other.

_" **With an even greater "everything" on the line...** "_

The two break the struggle and leap back before charging at each other yet again.

_" **Not more than it means... to ME!** "_

A powerful exchange of cross counters blow them both back, but they stand their ground, glare intently at each other, summon their Personas, and charge up their magic power for a final clash.

Joker+Crow: _" **GO!** "_

_" **ARSENE!** "_

_" **ROBIN HOOD!** "_

Arsene's Eigaon Curse Ray collides with Robin Hood's Kougaon Bless Ray in an intense power struggle as their respective masters stand behind them, fueling them with their willpower.

 _"Ngh... Damn...!"_ Crow thrusts his left hand forward to boost his power, pushing Joker back.

 _"Grrr... C'mooon...!"_ Joker thrusts his right hand forward to do the same, which stabilizes the stalemate. Both Wild Cards grit their teeth as they stand their ground as they push each other, refusing to give their opponent any breathing room.

Everyone else is backing away to a safe distance as the massive sphere of Bless and Curse Magic created from the intense deadlock grows and starts shooting tiny magic shots everywhere with every shock wave of force it emits.

Amidst his deep concentration mode, Joker hears Crow's evil laugh. In all the time they've spent playing Chess and fighting alongside each other, Crow never saw Joker show this level of skill and not look like he was running out of steam, especially since he's only been using Arsene since he entered the fray. It leads him to conclude that he had been holding back all that time and  **this** was him at his finest.

" _Ahahaha…_ So…  **neither**  of us had shown our **true** strengths, huh?!" Crow's sin red glare intensifies as Robin Hood's power slowly rises with the divine white glow of his golden bow.

" **Don't underestimate me!** "

Joker grunts as the Kougaon ray turns into a concentrated Makougaon mega laser and starts overtaking his attack to the point of near defeat. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and, ready to stop toying with his rival, smirks as he lets out all of his power.

 _"Hmph!... **Riiight!... Baaack!... AT YAAA!** "_ Arsene's black wings spread out and glow crimson red as his Eigaon ray thins down to pierce into Robin Hood's attack, then expands into a mega laser that overtakes him in an instant, stunning him and making Akechi stumble backwards.

" **Gah! What?!** " His right foot triggers a Curse Bomb trap that Oracle managed to plant behind him while they clashed, hacking Shido's cognition to do so. A trick she does often for Joker. A magician needs an assistant to help set up his tricks, after all.

The munchkin hacker snickers with an impish smile, finding satisfaction in seeing the pompous "ace detective's" shock when he's caught in the magic blast.

 _"How's **that, Pancake Boy?!** " _she taunts. " **Joker!** " Joker makes his Persona quickly ascend into the air by pointing up, then swings his arm down to demand the finishing blow.

 _" **Ravage them** **!** **One-Shot Kill!** "_ Arsene plummets down to finish off Robin Hood with his signature dive kick, the explosion blowing Crow backwards and sending him tumbling on the ground.

The team gathers around Joker as he catches his breath.

"You okay, man?!" Skull asks him. Joker nods.

"Yeah! Still kicking like hell!"

Everyone stares at Crow as he struggles to a knee.

" **Damn it…!** " he curses.

"So **that's** how he's able to turn people psychotic," Mona says. "Taking the chains of his victim's hearts and breaking them apart by force. I thought it was some special thing like the Nav, but it seems to be his own Persona's power."

"I can't believe that the ability to control and drive others mad was born from within his heart," Queen says. Crow stumbles forward on all fours as he tries to stand.

"I'll **kill** you...!" he hisses. "You're all gonna die…!"

"Will you  **please** stop?!" Panther shouts. "You're fighting the wrong people! We both hate the same guy! Why do we have to go against each other?!"

"Killing us won't make you happy," Queen says. Crow shakes his head.

"But… I…!"

"This ain't about what Shido says!" Skull shouts. "You're your own person! Ya gotta know that!" Crow slams his fists on the ground.

" **Dammit…!** "

"You know… sometimes I think about that fake Medjed you guys made up…" Oracle  says as she looks down. "It was the worse trap, but if not far that, I wouldn't even be here…" She shakes her head.

"U-Uh, basically, it doesn't matter where you start over!"

"And… you don't really hate Akira, do you?" Mona asks with a tinge of pity. "That smile before we fought… Isn't that how you really feel?" Crow grits his teeth as Joker frowns. Joker then reaches down his shirt to pull something out.

" **Hey...** you know what  **this** is, don't you?"

Crow looks up and he, along with the rest of his friends, are shocked by what's in his right hand: The wooden replica Joker mask he made for him for his birthday. The one he always kept on his person since then without anyone's knowledge.

" _... T-That... mask..._ " Crow stutters.

"Dude... you still kept that thing?" Skull asks in disbelief. Not because he thought he should've thrown it away after what happened, but because he treasured their bond so much to hang onto it despite it all.

"Been a lucky charm ever since you gave it to me," Joker says to Crow in a sincere voice. "It's crazy, right? You've taken and ruined so many lives, even tried to take **mine** , for the sake of pure vengeance… but no matter how many times I tried… I just couldn't throw it away…" Memories of their time together wash through his mind. The time when the detective's smile came without any malicious intent behind it. The thought allows a sad smile to sneak onto Joker's face.

"Each time I look at it, I think "Why would he make this for me if he really hated me?" It doesn't make any sense… unless you don't really hate me deep down… Unless, in your heart of hearts, you really did see me as your friend." Joker puts the mask away.

"You're a crazy, wicked person... but so am **I** , in another way... You're not really  **all** bad, are you...?"

Crow growls loudly, memories and emotions conflicting within him and driving him even more insane.

" **Follow your true feelings!** " Mona shouts. "Even if you think people hate or don't want you around, that's-" Crow starts slamming his fists on the ground in a fit, then forces himself to stand.

"Shut up, SHUT UP,  **SHUT UP!!!** " he roars. " _ **TEAMMATES?! FRIENDS?! STRENGTH OF HEART?!**_ **TO HELL**   **WITH THAT!!!** " He glares at his rival with all the animosity in his body.

"Akira...! How...?!" he shouts at him, hot anger flooding out from his words. "How is it  **you...?!** Why am I inferior to  **you…?!**  I was extremely particular about my  **life** , my  **grades** , my  **public image** , so someone would want me around!" He beats his fist against his chest.

"I am an  **ace detective**! A  **celebrity**!"

Noir begins to look at him with pity too.

"Akechi-kun…"

He covers his face and hunches over, stills seething with rage.

"But  **you** … you're just some good-for-nothing criminal trash living in an attic! So  **how**?! How does a little shit like  **you**  have things  **I** don't?!" He starts stomping his feet and pulling at his hair.

"HOW CAN SUCH A **WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH** BE **MORE SPECIAL** THAN  **ME?!** "

"Why don't you ask your heart, dumb ass?" Joker suggests. "Considering that you've ignored your own damn feelings for so long, I'm sure it's got  **plenty**  to say!" Crow snickers a little before barking again.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CLICHE  **BULLSHIT!** " When he stomps his foot, a blast of crimson red energy reveals something on his face that shocks the Phantom Thieves.

"What was that?!" Queen asks.

"A black mask?" Fox points out.

There couldn't be a more certain confirmation than what they just saw. Madarame's Shadow mentioned a Black Masked Persona user after his defeat, then Kaneshiro gave them their first clue about him and how he's been wreaking havoc in the Metaverse. Now they've seen the black mask, it all comes together.

"So… it really was you…" Joker says. Crow cracks as wicked smile and puts a hand on his face.

" _Ahahahaha… Oh, this is great_ ," he snickers. "Hm hm hm... I'm surprised… This is actually a first for me… I might even have to try my hardest against you…" Crow turns his smile to the group.

"You know… I just had a fun little idea. I wonder how far I can go with this."

Prepared for worst, Joker grips his pistol.

_"... Fun?"_

"You wanted to see my powers, didn't you?!" Crow asks. " **Fine!**  I'll show them to you!" The Metaverse criminal trembles as he laughs maniacally and rubs his face.

" _ **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_   **I've never felt like this before!**  … You're right! I don't give a **damn** about Shido's acknowledgement! All I care about now... is **killing** all of you…!" With all manner of venom and fury, he roars at the Phantom Thieves.

" **TO PROVE I'M BETTER THAN YOUUU!!!** "

With that roar, a crimson red circle of fire emerges from beneath him with a massive force that pushes everyone back fills the room with an aura that covers everything in a tint of red.

"Whoa! His power level just went off the charts!" Oracle gasps. Crow's crazed grin grows as his glares at the team with insane, bloodshot sin red eyes.

 _" **Here!** "_ he gasps. _"If **that's**  what you want...! Then I'll  **show**  you…! Who I  **really** am…!_

_… ** _COME… LOKIII_ I!!!**"_

Crow starts bending over backwards as a large pillar of fire erupts behind him. And from it emerges a dreadful fiend of a Persona: A jagged, humanoid, mono-chromatically striped body with long dreadlocks, claws, horse hooves, and serrated glowing red hot teeth, shown off by an angry smile similar to Arsene's, sitting on the hilt of a massive sword. A pair of large pliers gripping a large scorching red hot blade, to be more precise.

"Again! It's that Persona!" Fox says. Joker is more concerned about Crow said its name is.

 _**Loki?**_   _As in the trickster god of Asgard?_

Crow roars as red and black ooze starts to creep up and cover his body and materialize into his true cognitive form: A striped black and purple suit with metal boots and claws, several black belts strapped to his arms and legs, and an enclosed knight helmet.

"What's going on?!" Noir asks. Crow starts flailing his arms around in sheer insanity as his skin turns jet black.

 _"Don't make me **laugh!** "_ he screams in a guttural voice. _" **Justice?! Righteous?!**  Keep that  **shit**  to yourselves! You and your  **teammates**  piss me off!"_

"He can use two separate powers?!" Mona shouts. "Then everything, even his appearance, was a fake!" Loki lets out his monstrous evil laugh, takes hold of the sword from under him, and raises it skyward as black chains surround Crow.

"You're going  **down!**  I'll  **destroy**  you! …  **GO DOWN WITH ME!!!** " Loki swings his blade down hard, breaking the chains and causing another flame pillar to engulf Crow, his silhouette looking like a roaring demon emerging from Hell.

"No way!" Panther gasps.

"That bastard!" Skull barks. "He made himself go psychotic!" The burning blade's power creates burning slash marks across the entire room as Joker starts calling out to him with worry.

"Akechi! Hey, snap out of it! **Akechi!** "

Loki turns into a black mask metal and finds its rightful place on Crow's face as the flames die down and his psychotic laughter echoes through the area. After what looks like a damaged right red flame angel wing sprouts on his back, he stomps his foot, creating a crater in the floor, and glares at everyone with sadistic murderous intent, the red lenses of his mask highlight the glow of his sin red eyes.

 _" **NOW!!! Let's see you drop dead, one at a time, in front of your precious friends!** "_ With enhanced speed and strength, he dashes towards Joker, grabs his neck with both hands, and jumps high into the air.

 _" **Starting with YOU! DIIIIIEEEEE!~~~!!!** "_ Crow uses his power to launch the both of them into a wall with Joker's back absorbing all of the impact, knocking the wind of him.

"ACK! UGH!"

" **You're the trash of society!** "

Everyone summons their Personas to try and help their leader, Fox sending Kamu Susano-O after Crow. But Loki appears out of nowhere, slamming the Persona down to the ground and biting on its neck. Fox cries out in pain, feeling the burning teeth dig into him.

"Hang in there, Fox!" Oracle shouts.

_**"Astarte!"** _

Loki leaps out of the way of Astarte's Psycho spells, back-flipping away to stand between them and Crow, summoning out his blade, and swinging it with enough force to blast a wave of heat at everyone and leave a crescent shaped slash mark on the steel ground, shocking them all.

"So you were saying about us already seeing all his tricks?!" Panther shouts at Skull. Loki laughs and beckons them over, daring them to try and get close to his master.

Meanwhile, Joker tries to struggle free as Crow tightens his grip on his neck, both the choke hold and his overwhelming malicious aura preventing him from getting his air back.

 _" **I'll kiiill you…! Destroooy you…! Crush yooou…!** "_ Crow uses his right hand to draw his serrated sword and prepares to stab him with it.

_" **Teammates are nothing but TRASH!** "_

Joker stops trying break free with his hands and summons Odin to use Wild Thunder and blast Crow away. Crow is sent flying to the other end of the room, Loki following, while Panther rushes to Joker's aid.

"Are you alright?!"

Joker coughs and gasps while rubbing his throat, trying to get his wind back. All the while shocked by what he saw in his rival's eyes: A disgustingly wicked crimson phantom of primal evil and fury that eerily, creepily, disturbingly feels  **exactly like his.** That would explain how he shares Joker's sin red eyed glare.

_I knew he was evil, but I never thought he'd have something like **that** in him too._

Crow starts charging at him like a wild animal in a cloak of his dark power, tearing up the floor as he stampeded towards his target. Skull and Fox intercept him with their Personas, but Crow and Loki easily deflect all of their attacks. When Skull uses Megaton Raid and Fox uses Deadly Fury, Crow throws up a Tetrakarn barrier to reflect both attacks back at them, blasting them back.

Next to intercept him was Mona and Noir. Crow and Loki use their blades to deflect Astarte's Gun skills while dodging Zorro's wind blasts. Crow throws up a Makarakarn barrier to reflect Noir and Mona's Psychic and Wind attacks towards each other, uses Negative Pile on the former, and hits the latter with Brave Blade. He stomps on the ground and roars as Loki sets off a Megidolaon blast.

 _" **Go to Hell!** "_ The blast sends them both flying as Crow continues to charge at Joker. Queen stands in his way, ready to intercept him with Anat by her side, which makes him laugh.

_" **Your sister doesn't even hold a candle to me! I don't expect SHIT from YOU!** "_

Queen puts her aikido skills to very good use by blocking Crow's attacks by using her own melee attacks and their Personas mirror the fight as their users go at it, each of their attacks sending sparks flying around. Queen has Anat use Flash Bomb to stun him, then unleashes a fury of brutal techniques, roundhouse kicking him, grabbing him and kneeing him in the stomach, pulling his head down to do more damage with her uppercut punch, and finally flipping him over her shoulder to small him hard on the steel ground.

" **Who's!** The  **pushover! Now?!** "

Queen calls Anat to her side and she prepares an attack. When she attempts to fire Atomic Flare, Crow's red eyes suddenly flash.

 _" **IN-CI-NE-RAAATE!!!** "_ Crow gets the drop on her by having Loki use Maragion at point blank range. The blast makes Queen flinch, covering her eyes. Crow roars as the black aura shrouding him intensifies, increasing his power tenfold, and punches her hard in her gut, knocking the wind out of her. He smiles as he hurls her into the air and points at her.

 _" **Nothing's changed...** **REND HER, LOKI!!!** "_ Loki traps her in a vicious Deathbound attack, swatting her around in the air, then sends in crashing into the ground with Brave Blade. Crow stomps and pushes down on her chest, making her shout in pain. He puts the serrated edge of his sword to her neck, close enough to graze her skin and make her bleed.

 _" **You're just… pieces of shit… who lick each other's wounds…! Anything goes…** "_ He reels his arm back, ready to slash her.

 _" **If you say you're TEAMMATES!** "_ Right when he's about finish her, a leather whip wraps around his wrist and two chains squeeze around his waist.

 _ **"WHAT?!** "_ The two demon dog heads attached to the chains lift him into the air. Crow glares Panther, who's having Hecate restrain him in the air.

_" **Yooou BITCH!** "_

_" **Trumpeter!** "_ Joker's Persona flies above Crow, blows his horn, and starts sapping him of his strength with Debilitate. Hecate's dogs blast Crow with Maragidyne at point blank range. He cries out in pain as he tries to break free.

 _" **Norn!** "_ A Garudyne blast feeds the flames, making them hotter. As he thrashes around, Crow fights through the pain and has Loki perform Deathbound. Joker and Panther jump back to safety, making Hecate release the lit up Crow. He drops to the ground and roars as he sends out a Maeiha Shockwave, influenced by the flames on his body. Panther was so busy dodging with her leader that she didn't notice the Negative Pile attack that would send her crashing into the wall.

" **Panther!** " Joker wanted to rush straight over to her, but Crow proceeded with his relentless assault.

_" **Worry about yourself, attic trash!** "_

Joker, unable to do much in the vicious barrage, goes on the defensive, switching to Ongyo-ki, parrying Crow's wild sword swings with his gun and knife, and blocking against his magic. With Crow's mind giving in to his psychotic instinct completely, there's no mental showdown taking place anymore; this is a full fledged brawl, putting Joker at a disadvantage since he can't tell what he's thinking anymore.

_" **See, THAT'S the difference... between you and me, Akira! The pedestal society put me on rose... because I chose to only look out... for myself! I grew, persevered, and succeeded... all by myself!** "_

Joker tries to stand his ground as Crow forces him into a one-sided power struggle.

_" **But you spend so much of your time... worrying about others... that you just sink straight down... to the bottom of the heap! That's why you're in… this mess in the first place... and why everyone just sees you... as the scum of the earth! And your** **friends?!** **They just hold you back! That's why** **I'll** **always be everyone's hero... and** **you'll** **always be the villain!** "_

Joker suddenly overtakes Crow with a sneaky right cross counter, then summons Zaou-Gongen, who uses God's Hand.

"Like I'm supposed to **give a damn** **!** " The vicious strike sends Crow rolling on the floor. He quickly gets to his feet and growls at his rival. He then glares at everyone else trying to get back up, angered by memories of Joker living happily with his friends and his beloved.

_" **The only reason you think that way… is because you have things you shouldn't! Strength and freedom to carve out your own path... someone who loves and acknowledges you, no matter what... You're trash that has everything... and deserves NONE OF IT! So I'll do the public a favor…!** "_

He grins as he and Loki charge at Joker's weakened comrades.

_" **And take them away from you!** "_

" **No!** " Joker hastily sends his Persona to defend Skull and Mona from the co-op blade attacks with its body, which causes pain that he feels in his mind. Crow grabs Loki's arm as it flies up straight to Prometheus.

_" **Oh?! Not them first?! Then how about... THIS** **pest?!** "_

Oracle shrieks as Loki tries to slash her, but Zaou-Gongen gets in the way again and is split in half, causing Joker more pain. Loki throws Crow straight at Panther and he readies his blade.

_" **I know! How about HER?!** "_

Joker's rage instantly ignites, letting him dig into his own madness, and he roars as he summons Ardha to blast Crow hard into a wall with Atomic Flare. He switches to Surt to set him on fire with an Inferno blast.

" **DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!!** " Putting his tactical mind in the backseat to give way to pure instinct, he charges at Crow and starts pummeling him with rage fueled strength. He grabs Crow's head, slams his forehead into his rising knee, headbutts him in the same spot, throws him into the air and has Thor slam him up, down, and away with his lightning hammer. Joker glares at Crow as he rolls on the ground and groans in pain.

"I've just about **had it** with you!" Joker shouts. "Quit trying to force your sick way of thinking on me! It's all  **bullshit!** " Crow growls at Joker before charging at him again. This time, Joker easily blocks and counters all of his attacks since he's relying more on his gut than his mind now.

"Why the hell would I want be praised in a society that lets the strong prey on the weak?!" Joker barks. "Why would I want to be the "hero" of a world where people can't bother to reach out and help each other when someone's in need?!" When Crow tries put up both Physical and Magical barriers, Joker summons Rangda to use Eigaon and Bloodbath so that the barriers would activate, only for the resistances to nullify Eigaon, bounce the Bloodbath attack back again, and stagger his target. Joker then switches to Ishtar and hits Crow with Maziodyne, which paralyzes him, then follows up with Baal using his Ayamur slash attack, knocking him down again with an amplified critical.

"No matter what people thought of me, no matter how much people rejected me, I never stopped being the person I already am! You were right about one thing, though! I chose my own path to walk, my own way to live, and my own justice to believe in! I'd rather be hated for being what I am than be loved from being what I'm not, so I chose to hang onto the freedom to just keep being me!"

Crow pushes himself up and glares at Joker as he continues to talk.

"But  **you**  chose to throw away that freedom! You changed yourself into someone everyone wanted you to be and ignored your own heart just so you could get your revenge! That's why you're so jealous of me, isn't it?! You're just pissed cuz I didn't have to change myself for anyone to get what I have when you  **did!**  And nothing that you have is anything that you truly want!"

Crow sends Loki after him, but Zoro shows up to block the attack, then Astarte hits it with Psiodyne. Crow turns to see Mona and Noir standing tall.

"Well said, Joker!" Mona says.

_" **You little shits just don't give up, do you?!** "_

"Just as Mona-chan said," Noir exclaims. "You're just a child throwing a tantrum!" Crow tries to send Loki after them, but Kamu Susano-O and Anat blast him with magic. Crow glares at Fox and Queen.

"You foolishly place blame on the entire world for your own misfortune," Fox says. "So the concept of human bonds is lost on you. You fail to see that even a world as tainted with evil as ours, there will always be people there to accept you for who you truly are."

"Human beings need each other in order to survive!" Queen exclaims. "There are some things in life that are impossible to accomplish by yourself! If you choose to deny any bonds with people, then  **of course**  nothing is going to be easy for you!"

 _" **You're! Just! TRASH! What the hell do YOU know?!** "_ Crow points his silenced pistol at her, but a shotgun blast knocks it out of his hand. He cries out in pain, favors his injured hand, and glares at Skull, who is leveling his shotgun at him.

"Way more than  **you**  do!" Skull shouts. "You go on and on about being an ace detective and a celebrity, but that don't mean  **shit**  if your doin' it just to please everyone! Quit barking at Joker cuz **he's** free and **you're** not!  **You**  brought that on  **yourself** ,  **dumb ass**!"

" **SHUT UP!** " Crow tries to blast everyone with Maragion, but Hecate's guard dogs inhale all of the flames.

"Say you  **do** get your way!" Panther shouts. "Shido sinks the world and you get your revenge after that! **T** **hen what?!** You'll **still** be stuck where you are now;  **alone,** with nowhere to go and no one to help you! Is that  **really** what you want?!" Crow charges after her, only to run straight into one of Oracle's ice traps, slowing him down.

"You might think shutting yourself off from the world keeps you away from pain!" she shouts. "But that's a  **lie!** There's so many amazing things out there that you can't get by sitting in your own little bubble! Do that and you're only hurting yourself! Believe me!  **I know!** "

_" **I SAID SHUT UUUP!!!** "_

Panther hits Crow with a hail of bullets, then has her Persona fire a powered up Agidyne at him. He guards against the attack, barely managing to keep himself standing, and before he knew it, all of the Phantom Thieves are standing around him in a circle glaring him with pity in their eyes. Crow holds his head in his hands, feeling the pity pierce him like a knife, and Loki's form becomes unstable as it kneels on the ground.

**_The Black King is surrounded with nowhere to go and only his Queen left to defend him._**

_" **Why are you… looking at me like that…?! I've... I've succeeded until now… all by myself…!** "_ His eyes grow hazy from all kinds of fatigue and the glow of his sin red eyes, along with his psychotic nature, begins to ebb away as he drops to the ground.

"I-I  **don't need** … teammates… I  **don't** …!" He looks forward and his vision is focused only on Joker. Everything else is a blur. Joker takes a few steps forward before speaking.

"...  **That's not what your heart says.** "

Those words reignite Crow's rage to make one last desperate move, the red glow of his eyes flickering. He and his Persona rise up one more time and a black aura erupts from them as they raise their blades.

_"... **Your fault… This is… all your fault…! I-If only... you were never born... I... I-I...!"**_

A blast of wind blows Joker's frizzy black hair and trench coat back as Loki's blade extends and turns into a blazing purple and black energy blade.

 _ **"DAMN YOU, AKIRAAA!!!** "_ 

**_Black Queen checks White King from the front._ **

Joker signals the team to let him handle it, closes his eyes and sighs, remembering his cognition of him before all this.

 _'You were my "mirror" from day one...'_  he thinks. ' _S_ _omeone I always wanted to surpass...'_

 _'Now, that day's come..._ _And I can't even be happy about it...'_

Joker slams his right hand on the ground, summoning Arsene, and rapidly builds up power along with his opponent. When both combatants finish charging, the two glare at each other once more and roar as their Personas charge forward in a veil of Curse magic.

Joker: _" **BRAVE** **BLADE!!!** "_

Crow: _" **LAE-VA-TEINN!!!** "_

Loki's Laevateinn blade collides with Arsene's Curse infused Brave Blade roundhouse kick attack in a power struggle.

**_White Queen protects the King._ **

While Crow puts everything he's got into his attack, which seems to be pushing Arsene back, Joker is actually holding back his power enough to stay in the game. His real power may have surprised him at first, but he knew he had this battle won the second Crow went psychotic. He had given into desperation and without his rational mind to keep his power tempered, he was doomed to fall.

**_Black Queen takes White Queen and checks the King again._ **

A core memory of their friendship plays in Joker's mind.

* * *

" **Checkmate!** " Akechi announces. "That's10-7 in my favor."

" **Dammit!** Almost had you that time."

"Ha ha ha! You're definitely getting better. There were a lot of close calls in that game."

"Yeah? Well, don't let your guard. I promise you. When all's said and done,  **I'm** gonna be the one who surpasses  **you!** ... Til then..." Akira tosses Akechi a black King chess piece.

"After our last match, **I'll** be the one with one over **you**..." Akira says with a cocky smirk. "Make sure you give that back to me, got it?"

"Heh... Only **i** **f** you win..."

* * *

Finally seeing Crow's strength fade, Joker commands Arsene to slash Loki's blade in two, much to the murderer's shock.

"...  **No… No no…!** "

**_T-There's no way... I can't lose..._ **

**_... Akira... Dammit...!_ **

**_... JUST WHAT ARE YOUUU?!_ **

Joker's eyes glow crimson red as he points upwards to make Arsene do a backwards somersault, then swings his hand straight down.

**_White King takes Black Queen. With no other pieces to protect the surrounded Black King..._ **

"...  _ **Checkmate**_ _ **.**_ "

Arsene performs a diving kick to rend through Loki with One-Shot Kill and Akechi cries out as the attack sends him flying across the room, breaking his mask and ending the battle. Joker wipes the sweat from his brow as Arsene returns to him.

_"... **I told you I'd beat you... at the very end... Ngh!** "_

The Phantom Thieves rush over to their leader as the strain from using his overpowered Personas hits him with a piercing headache, making him drop to his knees.

"Joker, are you alright?!" Mona asks with worry. Joker takes a moment to catch his breath and rubs his right temple to ease his headache.

" _... Ugh… ugh… ugh…_ Y-Yeah… I-I just… need to rest…"

Oracle sighs as she stares at her big bro, annoyed by how he's still using Personas beyond his limit despite her warning.

_'He's still too reckless with those…'_

Everyone stares at Akechi, whose psychotic state has vanished completely, as he slowly gets to a knee.

"You ready to call it quits?" Skull asks him. Fully aware that he has no strength left to fight, Akechi slowly nods.

"... I know…" he sighs. "I've had enough…" He stares at Joker, seeing him being surrounded by the people he calls his friends, and shakes his head.

"You're so lucky… Lucky to have teammates who acknowledge you… People who will stand by you to the bitter end... And when Shido confesses his crimes… you'll all be heroes…" He weakly smiles and chuckles.

"As for  **me** … people will find out my past deductions about the psychotic breakdown cases were just charade… My fame and trust will vanish…"

What he just said catches Joker's attention.

_"Charade?"_

Mona crosses his arms, having put two and two together.

"I see…" he says. "So  **that's**  how you **really** became famous. You were turning you targets psychotic, making them look like scandals, then solving the cases yourself. And you did that by joining up with Shido, making sure the trail didn't lead back to him." Akechi chuckles in confirmation and closed his eyes.

"All this power... all that work... and in the end… I couldn't be special…"

Everyone looks at him with pity and Skull shakes his head.

"Dude, you're  **more**  than special," he says. Akechi looks at Skull with surprised eyes.

"It pains me to admit," Queen says. "But you're wit and strength far exceeds ours… We only defeated you by teaming up. Honestly, I was… envious of your natural ability. It was frustrating to see how much my sister trusted you."

"I have no intention of forgiving you for what you did to my father," Noir says. "But… I sympathize with you. I wholeheartedly understand wanting to get back at the adults that took from you."

"But when you gained the power to fulfill that desire," Fox says. "You only used it for your own self-benefit." Oracle puts her hand on Joker's shoulder.

"If you can wield multiple Personas, you probably have the same talents as Joker," she assumes. "But because you went through life alone, the power you awakened to was fueled by lies and hatred. Still, you thought that was enough, right...? That part, I totally get."

"You excelled at everything over us," Fox says. "Yet that was the one thing you lacked."

"And without it..." Joker says. "You became no different than the people you hate so much... No different from the man who wrecked your life before it even started..."

Akechi continues to stare at everyone as their words are etched into his heart. The power and knowledge he gained during his quest for revenge wasn't a lie. And people held him in high regards for it. But it wasn't enough for him.

When he looks at the falsely labeled criminal, he sees someone who's content with his life, even though he is shunned by society. Unlike himself, that person had a true connection with people. Friends, a "family", and even a life partner.

In short, the thing he was trying to take away from him just now, the thing his called trash, was the thing he wanted all along. A true bond with others.

"Alright! Let's head back and get that calling card ready!" Skull says as he winds up his arm and looks to the group. He then turns back to Akechi.

"We're gonna take Shido down," he says. "What're  **you**  gonna do?"

"It'd be a problem if you kept getting in our way," Panther says nonchalantly. "Wanna come along and help us settle things?" The offer shocks Akechi even more.

"Are you all idiots?" he asks. "You should get rid of me… if you don't want me getting in your way…" Joker, having recovered from his fatigue, gets to his feet and puts his hands in his pockets.

" _C'mon._ You know damn well that the Phantom Thieves aren't murderers," he says. "Besides… out of everyone else here… **I** want you to come the most." Akechi stares at Akira as he takes off his mask, looks down, and recalls all of his memories with him.

"Y'know… ever since you and I met, I've felt this strange connection with you. You were our enemy and your open opposition towards us was annoying, but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to hate you. Before I knew it, I looked forward to running into you at the subway in Shibuya or seeing you sipping down the house blend at Leblanc. Playing chess, talking, even helping you with your cases. It was all really fun for me. I felt like you and me got along so well. Even when you showed me who you really were... something I knew from the very beginning... that strange connection never faded. It actually… felt like it grew stronger." Akira looks at Akechi with a serious look.

"And after our fight, I've figured out why. I felt a bond with you cuz… you and me aren't so different. All this time, I've seen you as a mirrored version me on the opposite side of the law. Someone I  **really** wanted to beat. Now, I look at you... and see someone I could've turned into if I didn't have friends... I look at you... and I see  **myself**  if I let my anger take control of me. In fact… I had a taste of that on my way here. Once I figured out who he was, I only thought about my hate for Shido. I didn't care about my friends at all." He shakes his head and put his hand over his heart.

"That's not the right way to go. My hatred for Shido is still there… but now I know I have friends to help me deal with it... You may have cast away the freedom to follow your heart... but it's never too late for you to change and get it back." He steps forward.

"Shido ruined  **your**  past and took away  **my**  future.  **Both of us** have the right to make him pay... And after we're done, if the public shuns you and won't give you a place to belong… just know that you'll always have that with me." The heart of gold leader offers his hand to Akechi with a warm smile on his face.

"Whaddya say… Crow?"

Akechi, shocked by his generous offer, hangs his head and laughs.

"... You truly are beyond my comprehension…"

"Heh... Someone really precious to me told me the same thing. And just like them... trust me. You don't have to." Panther smiles, remembering the day he talked to her about Kamoshida.

* * *

Ann: What? I really don't get you.

Akira: You don't have to.

* * *

That open friendly nature hidden deep within the rough exterior is what draws so many people to him. And it's ultimately what helped him steal her heart.

Suddenly, everyone hears the clicking sound of footsteps approaching them. Joker quickly whips out his gun and points it at the source.

"Who's there?! ... Wait,  **huh?!** "

Strangely enough, the one approaching them was another "Akechi".

"Akechi…?" Skull says in surprise.

"Another one?" Fox says. "Wait, is he…?"

"That's… Shido's cognitive version of Akechi!" Mona says. The Cognitive Akechi chuckles, pulls a silenced pistol out of his pocket, points it at the real Akechi, then looks at the Phantom Thieves with lifeless, melancholic eyes.

"I'll deal with the rest of you later," it says in a cold tone. The real Akechi glares at his cognitive replica as he turns his attention to him.

"Captain Shido's orders…" it says. "He has no need for  **losers**." It shrugs.

"Well… this just moves the plan up a little. He was going to get rid of you after the election anyway."

"What...?!" Akechi growls.

"Did you truly believe you'd be spared after all the murders you undertook? ... Don't tell me… Were you actually feeling good about having someone rely on you for once? Oh! By the way, the captain says it's time you receive retribution for causing the mental shutdowns."

"What the hell, man?!" Skull barks. "That bastard's the one who put him up to it." Akechi struggle to his feet and chuckles.

"I see…" he says. "I was wondering how he'd protect himself if I used my power to tear through his Palace. Especially after I let the Phantom Thieves do all the work and open the way for me. Turns out  **you're** how. So he's making a puppet kill me… Sounds like something he'd do." The Cognition smiles gently.

"That's right," it says. "I'll do anything. But look at yourself…  **You're**  the  **true**  puppet." Akechi glares at his fake again as its smile turns demonic.

"You wanted to be acknowledged, didn't you?" it scoffs. "To be  **loved**? What a foolish dream... To the captain... to everyone else... **You've been nothing but a puppet from the very beginning.** " Everyone joins Akechi in glaring at the creature.

"You little…!" Skull growls.

"So  **this** … is how Shido thinks of Goro Akechi?" Queen asks, her voice sounding like she's on the verge of tears. "It's… It's too… horrible…!" Akira's blood boils at the mere thought of Shido's way of thinking.

"Turning a teenager into a psychotic murderer to handle his dirty business!" he growls. "Then throwing him away like trash when he's done to get rid of the evidence! His own flesh and blood that he **abandoned** , on top of that…!" He glares at the cognition with the intensity of a thousand suns.

" **That**   **goddamn son of a BITCH!** "

"It's not too late!" Noir shouts. "We can change his heart  **together**! Even if he's your father… No,  **because**  he's your father!" The Cognitive Akechi glares at the Phantom Thieves.

"What's all this nagging about?" it hisses. "Want me to take care of you first?" A group of Shadows emerges behind the real Akechi.

"No… He's not alone!" Panther shouts. "He has Shadows too!" The creature directs the Phantom Thieves to Akechi with its pistol.

"You know what? I'll let someone volunteer to take his place," it says. "Who knows? You might delay his death." Skull stomps his foot in anger.

"Damn you!"

"You guys are all about doing things for others, aren't you?" it asks. "Oh, that's just the same as me. I'm going to take all the blame for our captain… I'll die for him too." Akira growls at it as it kicks the silenced pistol that Skull shot out of Akechi's hand over to him and gestures him towards the Phantom Thieves.

"Here. I'll give you one last chance…" it says. "Shoot them. In fact… why don't you finish your old task and kill the leader first?" Akechi stares at his puppet clone, then at Akira. He hangs his head and laughs.

"... I was such a fool." He slowly picks up the pistol and levels it at Akira. Akira stares at him for a bit, then calmly and slowly raises his hands, not wanting to provoke the creature into pulling the trigger on his misguided friend. He takes a deep breath before speaking.

"... Akechi… If you  **really**  want to shoot me..." he says. "I won't stop you..."

"Joker!"

When Panther tries to step forward, the cognition glares at her.

"One more step and they're  **both**  dog food!" it hisses. The growls of the Shadow Hounds stop Panther in her tracks.

"It's alright, Panther," Akira says. "Believe or not, this is actually a good thing... He has a little freedom now..." Akira continues to stare at Akechi.

"That's right... You have a choice... Keep following Shido... or come with us... No matter what happens here, just be content that it's  **your**  choice... You are who  **you**  choose to be... So go ahead...  **Choose.** " With that, Akira shuts his eyes.

After what seemed like an eternity of hearing his rival's words in his head, Akechi moves his finger into shooting position, much to the creature's content.

"Yes…  **That's**  the you our captain wishes to see…" it chuckles. Akechi sighs, then laughs out loud.

"... Don't misunderstand… **You're**  the one who's going to disappear!"

With a snap of his arm, Akechi points the gun at the creature and shoots him in the stomach, much to the shock of the Phantom Thieves.

"I might not have much time left to do so...!" Akechi shouts. "But I'll savor one last taste in my mouth!" As the creature holds its stomach in pain, Akechi proceeds to throw something small at Akira, which he catches, then aim his gun at him.

"...  **The taste... of FREEDOM!** "

Akira feels the bullet zoom right past his ear, narrowly missing it, and everyone looks back to see it hit a red emergency button, making the engine room alarms go off.

**[** **The watertight bulkhead door has closed. All personnel within the partition wall, evacuate at once.]**

Everyone turns back to Akechi just in time to see the mentioned wall rise up from the ground, cutting him off from them and leaving him with the group of Shadows.

"Whoa! What is this?!" Oracle shouts. Akira and Skull rush to the door and start banging on the iron wall.

"Akechi!" Skull calls out.

"No! What the hell are you doing?!"

Everyone hears Akechi's voice from the other side of the wall.

"Hurry up… and  **go**!"

"You fool!" Fox shouts. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"Ha ha. The real fools… are  **you guys**. You should have just abandoned me here a long time ago... You would have all perished… if you had tried to face these things with me weighing you down..." Akechi starts coughing harshly, hacking up blood. It seems that Cognitive Akechi pulled the trigger when the bullet pierced him and hit the real one.

Queen runs to the door.

"Akechi-kun!"

"Hey, hang in there!" Akira shouts as he desperately bangs at the door. "We'll come get you! Just hang on!"

On the other side, Akechi puts his back against the wall, covers the bullet wound on his stomach, and shuts his eyes, a tear rolling down his face because he knows he's reached the end of the line.

But before that...

"H-Hey… Akira…" he sniffs. "L-Let's make one last deal… o-okay? Y-You won't say no… will you?" He hears Akira continue to bang at the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Why **now** , of all times?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO THIS!!!" Akechi recalls all of his memories fighting alongside Akira as he stops banging at the wall.

"W-What you all said…? It's not true at all…  **You're**  the one person I could never truly beat… It's because you excelled at everything… even the things that really count… That strong heart of yours never wavers… and you know the world enough to able be to persevere… Like I said before... I've always envied you..." Akechi coughs up blood again before continuing.

"He wronged… **both** of us… We **both** … had reasons… to claim the right to face him… And you've won that right… fair and square… N-No… Actually… it was yours from the very beginning… I-I lost it when... I willingly became his puppet… You said before... that you wanted to beat me... There was no need... **You already had!** "

The sudden revelation of his mirror's true feelings lands a solid gut punch to Akira's inner core.

"... _Akechi_ …"

Akechi stares at the ceiling, the light in his eyes slowly beginning to die out.

"So… in exchange… for me giving up my life… to save you… grant my final wish…" Akechi takes a deep breath to cry out his final request.

"Change Shido's heart… in my stead…! End his crimes…! ... **PLEASE!!!** "

Akira can hear the sound of Akechi's sobs as he puts his hands on the wall, slowly accepting the fact that there's nothing he can do in the time he has left.

"I-I… I promise…"

Akechi pushes himself off the wall with one last smile and chuckles.

 _"... I-It truly… is a shame too… I think..."_ A memory of them fighting back-to-back with smiles on their faces flashes in his head... A memory the one real friend he ever had.

_"I think... I was… just about… to take your hand…"_

Those words make Akira desperate again and starts banging at the wall.

"AKECHI!"

Akechi slowly mirrors his cognitive clone by pointing his pistol at it.

"You... **bastard** …!" It hisses.

"So… my final opponent is a puppet version of myself… Not bad…" Feeling his final moment come, he takes a deep breath and makes his final statement.

_"... **Keep flying… Akira** …"_

Noir marches up to the wall and Panther desperately turns to Mona.

"Akechi-kun!"

"Isn't there some way we can get this open, Mona?!"

Akira jumps back and rushes to summon a Persona strong enough to break down the door.

_" **Please! Arse-** "_

_***BANG!* *BANG!*** _

"... A-Ah..."

The two awful sounds of gunfire stop Akira's heart. A lot of thoughts race through his mind. Maybe two bullets were fired from the Akechi's gun. It could be possible that Akechi dodged a bullet from the cognition and countered.

_"... A-Akechi...?"_

But no. All of those hopes were dashed by the sound of something falling back and sliding down on the wall. Oracle's sorrowful words drove it home.

"His signal is… **gone** … I'm only getting… the weaklings…"

Panther gasps and covers her mouth in horror as small tears form in her eyes.

_"... No…"_

Opening his left hand to stare at the black King chess piece Akechi threw to him, the one he was holding onto until their "final match", Akira feels his his heart start to crack and his face floods with despair as he ponders over what just happened. Goro Akechi, the black mask Metaverse criminal, but still his close friend, has just been murdered, with him completely powerless to stop it. For the first time in his life, he has failed to save someone. And that someone was what he considered a very close friend.  **He has failed.**

_"... Dammit... **Dammit...!** "_

All he could do is drop to his knees, slam his fist on the steel ground under him, and roar in emotional agony.

_" **GRRRRAAAAAAGGGHHH!!! GOD-DAMMIIIIIIT!!!** "_

**xxx**

After the tragedy that transpired, the team heads back to the front of the ship to open the way to the Main Assembly Hall where the Treasure is and decide to pack it in for the day and get the calling card ready.

As everyone is leaving the room, Queen notices that they're one member short.

"Wait, where's Joker?"

Everyone looks around and sees Akira unmasked and sitting in one of the many audience chairs in the hall, staring at his mask. Obviously, he's still hurting about what happened to Akechi. Panther, Oracle, and Mona look at each other, nod, and turn to the others.

"We'll talk to him," Panther says. "You guys go on without us." Skull, Fox, Queen, and Noir agree to let them handle it and head for the elevator and they go to him.

Akira stares mournfully at his mask as he thinks about his fallen friend. He said he was going to take his hand. He must have been ready to atone. Did he really have to die? Was there really no other way? All of those thoughts mix around in his head as his cat friend, sister, and lover approach him.

"... H-He… He did a lot of horrible things," he mumbles. "But… he was still, in one way or another, my friend…" He shuts his eyes and grips his mask in pain.

"And I couldn't save him… For the first time ever… I couldn't save someone... A close friend, on top of that… Heh... I didn't think it was possible that a person could ever feel this horrible…"

"It wasn't your fault, Joker," Ann says. "There's nothing you could've-"

" **News Flash!** That only makes me feel  **worse!** " Akira sighs, instantly regretting shouting at her.

"S-Sorry, Panther... I-I just..."

"No, it's okay," she says with a smile. "I get it." Futaba takes her goggles off, sits beside him, and places her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm with Haru," she says. "I can't forgive him for taking my mom away from me… but I know how he felt. Shido ruined his life before he was even born. He just wanted to get back at him for it." Mona hops on top of the seat next to Akira.

"He went through his whole life without any real connection to people," Mona says. "No one really cared about who he truly was, so he forced himself to change into someone people would love. He hated the world that forced him to do that. But deep down under all that anger and madness, he was still a good guy at heart... He proved that with what he did." Akira sadly smiles and nods.

"Hm… Yeah."

Ann kneels down to give him a hug and he hugs her back.

At that moment, he thought about what Akechi said. Hating the world around him, wanting it to burn away after robbing him of everything. That was  **him**  when he first came to Tokyo. He became a Phantom Thief to submerge the whole world in chaos. But after spending time with Ann and everyone else, he realized that there are people in this world worth saving and fighting for. The only thing that needs to burn away is the distortion society they live in, and from its ashes, a better, more peaceful one will be born. That's what needs to happen, for all those have suffered and fallen, and that's what he's going to do.

After calming down, Akira stands up, takes a deep breath, and stares at the ceiling.

"He told me to fly… That's **exactly** what I'm gonna do." He tosses the King piece into the air, catches it when it comes back down, turns to the three, and smirks at them.

"Guys? It's about time we drop the curtain on Shido! He's **long** overdue for a hot serving of justice!"

Everyone shoots a fist in the air and cheers, pumped for their final battle for Japan.

**xxx**

It's finally December 16th, two days before the elections. The day the Phantom Thieves send their calling card to the elitist tyrant of pride. Training; done. Weapons, armor, and supplies; updated. Personas; ready. Hearts; united. All preparations for the final showdown; complete.

Ann arrives a few hours before the meeting to spend some time with Akira, Morgana, and Futaba. Akira has his eyes closed as he holds Ann's hand in his right and Futaba's in his left tightly, Mona lies down beside them, and they a share a long moment of quiet.

"... So..." Ann sighs deeply. "... T-This is it, huh...? The last big heist of this case..." Akira just nods.

"Nervous?" Mona asks her.

"The whole country's gonna be watching this... How can I  **not**  be nervous?"

 _"Nyaaah, don't say that out loud~!"_ Futaba exclaims.

"Whoops! Sorry."

Akira receives a few chat messages on his phone. Earlier today, he had sent everyone on Akechi's arrest list a warning message, assuming he had already passed it on to Shido prior to his untimely end.

**Akira: Everyone receiving this message from me, listen closely.**

**\- YOUR LIFE IS AT RISK. You are in danger of being arrested for abetting in terrorism. Your connection to the Phantom Thieves, however small, have placed targets on your back for a malevolent influence to hunt you down.**

**\- Tonight, we will strike again. This time, the whole of Japan is in for a shock the likes of which it's never seen before. The entire country is about to change.**

**\- When lightning strikes, HEAD STRAIGHT HOME. No detours. There's going to be a massive fire and I don't want you caught up in it.**

These messages are everyone's responses.

**Shinya: Thanks for worrying about me, Kurusu-san. But I'll be okay.**

**\- This is gonna be the best show ever. I want the best seat in the house!**

**Ohya: And miss the front pager of the generation?! You must've lost your damn mind! You and I are part of a united front to fight evil, remember?!**

**\- I'm standing on the front lines with you, no matter what! You get me the scoop; I'll make sure everyone hears the truth!**

**Chihaya: Just as I will not be swayed by labels, I will not be swayed by the threat of impending doom.**

**\- I'll be watching you from the usual spot, so you go do the thing you do best: Overturn fate!**

**Toranosuke: If we are to meet at the peak and reform the world, neither of us must back down from injustice. Even in our darkest of hours.**

**\- Just as you continue to stand your ground, so shall I by your side. Go forth, my young friend!**

**Iwai: As Kaoru's bro, I can't let you go it alone. Especially when you've been backin' me up this whole time without complaints.**

**\- Now, take those guns I gave you and go give 'em hell, kid!**

**Hifumi: Conceding means admitting defeat with grace, as I taught you during our first lesson... But having a gambler's spirit can turn the tide of a one-sided battle.**

**\- So, I'll gamble all that I have on you. I KNOW your reverse pin will pay off in the end!**

**Takemi: As your doctor, "I" should be the one worrying about YOU. But I'm not. I know all too well how tough you are.**

**\- Make it go both ways. I'll be fine. You go remedy all the wrong in this country, my little guinea pig!**

**Kawakami: Such a reckless problem child! Still hard to believe you're my star pupil... I'm the proudest teacher in the world!**

**\- This country's in deep trouble already, right? Such much that problem children like you and Sakamoto-kun are the only ones who can fix it. Like I said, I'm with you 100%! So give 'em hell!**

**Mishima: I am the admin of the Phantom Aficionado Website and the PT's producer! I need to be able to stand with you when the going gets tough!**

**\- You say there's gonna be a fire? Then I'll gather all the support I can to fuel it! Remember: No matter what anyone says, I BELIEVE IN YOU GUYS!**

**\- Go show this country who the TRUE heroes are!**

The three see the messages on Akira's phones and smile.

"Ah! The classic RPG final battle hype moment!" Futaba exclaims. _"When the people lend the heroes their strength to fight the ultimate evil!"_

"Small..." Akira points out. "But this'll be  **more** than enough."

Sojiro walks up to the attic and shoots his usual smirk at the three.

"Pre-show jitters?" he guesses.

"That should be obvious," Ann giggles.

"There's no point if we don't go all-in," Akira says. "No matter how this ends, it ends  **tonight**." Knowing Sojiro can't help but worry when he says that, Akira gives him a confident smile.

"Don't worry. We don't plan on losing. Everyone's coming home from this."

Sojiro walks up to Akira with a serious look on his face.

"Hey, kid..." he says. "Remember when I told you to immediately back out of a fight you can't win?"

"I do."

"Well... if I knew this was a fight you can't run from, I never would've said that."

"Heh. Truth is, Madarame and Kaneshiro were actually connected to Shido, so we were already too deep into this after we took care of them. There was already nowhere to run."

"Well, not just that... I don't know what it is, but something is chaining you and Shido together. This won't end until you two face off... And when you do, do me a favor." Sojiro smiles as he pumps up his right arm and makes a fist.

"These old bones won't hold up in a fight... so belt him a good one for me, will you?"

"Will do!" Akira says. "One of my beliefs is that in any fight, strength isn't everything. **One right move** is all it takes to decide a winner." Akira stares at his trusty pistol sitting on his work desk.

"It doesn't matter how strong he is. All I need is **one good shot** on him and he's **done.** "

In truth, that's why his signature move is Arsene's One-Shot Kill. A severely powerful piercing dive kick attack that utilizes Arsene's jet-like agility and has an 85% chance of causing massive critical damage that knocks down the target upon impact. A move that has won him countless difficult fights against foes with air tight defenses.

"Well, if need any help getting that one shot in," Ann says with a smile. "Let me know."

"Me too!" Futaba adds. Mona just meows in agreement. Akira smiles at the three before pulling Ann closer by her waist while patting Futaba's head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way... Stay close to me, got it?"

An+Fu+Mo: " **Always.** "

Sojiro can't help but chuckle at the sight of the four's psuedo familial love.

_Who knew this family would get so big in only a year?_

_"Yo, guys! We're here!"_

At the sound of Ryuji's voice, the four take a deep breath and march downstairs with Akira's call, the black King piece standing tall at his work desk.

_" **Showtime.** "_

**xxx**

Snow is falling on this dark and cloudy night and the entire populace of Japan is going insane. But not because of the excitement for Shido to be elected Prime Minister.

This frenzy was born from utter chaos struck by the Phantom Thieves' greatest calling card that was shown across the country via video broadcast, thanks to Futaba's godly hacking skills, of course.

It starts with the infamous Phantom Thieves logo being shown on every TV in Japan and Joker letting out a loud whistle, then a maniacal laugh.

(Author's Note: Life Will Change's _"So you know that we're out there."_ That's the part that's whistled.)

What followed was every member speaking with voice scramblers.

**Skull: _Yooo~!_ _What is UP_** _**, everybody?!** _

**Fox: We are the ones you all know as The Phantom Thieves.**

Futaba's Alibaba Cat Gif shows up on the screens.

**Skull: And all of us are _alive and kickin'~!_  But those shitty guys in power? They've been manipulating information to try and hide the truth!**

**Panther: _Sooo before we appropriate our next target, we would like to first borrow your time~! ☆_**

**Fox: The recent scandals of public figures, the accident caused psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns. These weren't caused by unknown reasons. One man is behind every single instance, simply to satiate his own greed.**

**Queen: That man was afraid his crimes would be exposed and shifted the blame on us. He even manipulated the police for that.**

**Skull: We only steal the hearts of real criminals, but this asshole tried to dump what HE did** **on US! That just shows that he doesn't care about those victims at all!**

**Oracle: On top of that, he used the one who carried out his will using powers that rival ours, the so-called Ace Detective of Justice, Goro Akechi, to falsify cases related to these crimes and use his fame as a cover up, allowing him to eliminate any threats while hiding in the shadows.**

**Noir: This boy was also the very same assassin that tried, and FAILED, to kill our leader, who was recently reported to have committed suicide. In the end, this man used Akechi like a puppet that he just recently threw away.**

**Fox: The identity of that cowardly man is-**

The government hastily cut off the countrywide feed, but back in Futaba's room…

 _"Ooooh, the police reacted much faster than I thought. Tooooo baaaad~! ☆"_ With the single push of a button, the shut-in hacker hits all of Japan's radio towers and she spins around in her chair in victory.

**_"HA! I wiiin~! ☆"_ **

And so, the broadcast continues like the interruption never happened.

**Fox: The man behind it all is current high-ranking government cabinet member, of all things.**

**Skull: And it's the same bastard trying to become Prime Minister!**

A picture of the target is shown, shocking everyone.

**Fox: Minister of State for Special Missions and leader of the United Future Party, Masayoshi Shido!**

**Panther: Everything that guy says is a lie! And to prove that…**

An image of all of the Phantom Thieves silhouettes is displayed next.

 **Panther: Look! As you can see, all of us are still alive and kickin'! I'm sure the people investigating us can tell if this is a lie or not.** **Shido himself will soon confess to all the crimes that he's committed.**   _ **Please look forward to it, everyone~! ☆**_

Skull holds out a vandalized picture of Shido, then tosses it aside as he glances at Joker.

**Skull: We're not about to sit back and watch some crook wreck this country just cuz of his goddamn ego! … Ain't that right, Leader?!**

Joker, hands shoved into his jacket pocket, confidently steps out of the shadows with his signature smirk and speaks with nothing hiding his voice. And his before declaration makes the public go wild.

**Joker: Yes! Before that happens... we will TAKE this country!**

**xxx**

Inside Shido's Palace, which is now on high alert, the Palace ruler's Shadow stands tall in front of the Prime Minister's podium in the Main Assembly Hall, waiting the thorns in his side to come. He recalls the last words Joker shouted before the broadcast ended.

**Joker: Sir Masayoshi Shido, grand sinful tyrant drunk with elitism and pride!**

**You have maliciously poisoned the minds of the masses with your lies!** **You speak of what you will do for the sake of Japan as if they are acts of heroism, but in truth, your vision can only be made material with the callous use of manipulation and human sacrifices! Furthermore, the Japan you seek to create is a country in which strong selfish elitists like you prey on the weak as a daily practice! It is a Japan where you and all of those in power who follow you sail safely on your luxurious cruiser ship of success while everyone else below you is left to drown in a raging sea of despair! The "United Future" you so openly advertise to everyone is a bright one ONLY FOR YOU!**

**Such a rotten, despicable country cannot be allowed to exist! Therefore, a decision has been made: We will show you just who you've made an enemy of by making you confess all of your sins with your own mouth! Every. Last. One.**

**So, heed our words... and heed them well!**

The group proudly pointed at the screen as if they were speaking directly to him.

**P.T.: The Phantom Thieves are coming for you!**

**Joker: ... And we WILL take your heart.**

The burning passion behind his words made the Shadow's spine tingle. He sounded so sure they would succeed. But, all the more reason to erase their hope completely.

The Shadow pushes his orange tinted glasses up, highlighting the burning golden eyes all humanoid Shadows have.

_**... Very well…** _

He slowly turns to elevator door as it opens, and sure enough, Joker is the first to step out. The intense glares of two arch enemies collide as a sign that they are ready for the battle to end it all.

_**I will CRUSH you beneath my heel!** _

Panther, Skull, Mona, Fox, Queen, Oracle, and Noir all rush through the aisles to get to Shido while Joker uses Arsene to ascend into the air in a veil of Curse magic. At the peak of his ascension, his arms and the flaps of his black trench coat spread out with a field of dark mist and black feathers surrounding him like a black bird spreading its wings as he looks down at his foe.

_" **Masayoshi Shido! The time has come!** "_

He dives down, twirling and flipping in the air with grace, makes a badass landing, glares at Shido, and points his pistol at him.

_" **Prepare for justice, you Bastard of Pride!** "_

His group smiles a little with great approval. He's about to face the man who robbed him of a bright future. He deserves such an amazing grand entrance.

Shadow Shido looks down at the rebels from where he stands.

" **Where did you lowlifes get that power?** " he asks in a cold tone. His tinted glasses glint as he curves his mouth into a cocky smirk.

" **Not that it matters. If you have a complaint, I am willing to listen.** "

Joker shoves his left hand in his pocket, keeping his glare on Shido and swinging his gun at his side.

_"Good! Cuz we got a **whole bunch of 'em** for ya!"_

"What did you do to Akechi?!" Fox shouts. "He… **He was your own son!** " Shido slides his hand over his bald head and groans.

" **I had a feeling it was something like that. He reminded me too much of that woman... I also have an idea as to why he approached me… He was hoping to trap me, was he not?** "

Joker grunts with absolute disgust. Shido didn't even know he used his own blood as a puppet, but he still couldn't care less.

" **Ha. He was sharp, but in the end he was just a kid. I controlled merely by offering praise. And I intended to dispose of him after I became prime minister.** "

"What?!" Skull barks.

" **I could never keep someone with such intimate knowledge of my past alive. Especially not my worthless bastard child."** Shido closes his eyes and chuckles.

" **Hm hm hm hm. What an "ace" detective. He was standing beside me all this time, yet couldn't see through my plans. His destroying himself saved me quite a bit of effort though.** "

"How could you?!" Panther yells. Oracle grits her teeth and balls her hands up into trembling fists.

"You stole my mom's research… and **took her life!** "

"Everything you've done has been for your own selfish gains!" Noir shouts. "You even killed my father! I will  **never**  forgive you!" Shido shakes his head and sighs at their ignorance.

" **Sacrifices are inevitable in the path of reform** ," he explains. " **I only require that the**   **foolish entrust themselves to their superiors. I shall guide them.** "

"The hell makes you think you're so much better than anyone else?!" Skull shouts.

"You never would've been able to make it this far without Akechi's help!" Panther follows. Shido straightens his glasses out.

" **He only appeared because of the expectations God held for me. Moreover, it was thanks to me that Akechi was able to properly use his power to begin with.** "

 _Hilarious, considering how his Wild Card was broken thanks to your corruption,_  Joker thinks.

Shido smirks at the thieves as he strokes his goatee.

" **My way molded society into the form I chose.** **The "changing of hearts" that you've been doing… was nothing more than provoking the public.** "

"How selfish!" Fox barks. "You were unable to win by honest means, so you used foul tricks to ascend the political ladder." Queen crosses her arms and glares Shido.

"A cruel person like you has no right to stand leading the citizens of his country," she says coldly. "You're nothing but a criminal who rose above others by climbing a staircase of sin." Shido smiles as he looks to the ceiling.

" **The life of a nation as opposed to those of a few sacrifices... There can be no comparison. The ignorant masses only care about their own personal happiness. I am merely granting that for them.** " He turns his attention back to the group.

" **That is the social reform that only I, as the one chosen by God, can enact!** "

That only disgusts Joker even more.

_Are you kidding me?! If God really approves of all this, I'm sorry but he can go straight to Hell!_

Noir shakes her head in complete disapproval.

"I can't believe you look down on everyone else so harshly," she grunts. Panther marches forward.

"I'd  **never**  accept a leader who makes a teenager murder people!" she shouts. "You say it's for the country, but I bet it's all for  **yourself!**   **Nobody**  would wish for something like that!" Shido cocks an eyebrow at her, then walks to his podium, which slowly rises.

" _ **Nobody?**_ **Hmph… Then why was I chosen? Why are they surrendering the seat of Prime Minister to me? Everyone denies the value of hard work these days. Instead, they seek to effortlessly gain wealth. That is why I must reestablish the mighty country. One that does not waver… One that others bow to.** "

"The only reason the public worships you so much," Mona hisses. "Is because they don't know that the one filling their glasses is a selfish monster! And that what they're drinking is poisoned human blood!"

"And "mighty", my ass!" Skull shouts. "That's just a crooked country made by a crook!"

"We cannot let you do this!" Fox says. "You are a disgrace to Japan! Hence, we will take your deranged heart!" Shido puts his hands on the podium and leans forward.

" **Those who disobey me must be eliminated. However, considering the loss of Akechi… it would be a waste to kill those who are actually capable.** " Shido's twisted grin returns.

" **I will allow to choose between life and death one last time. Devote your power to my social reform. And in exchange, I will give anything you want, be it wealth or status...** "

It's when those words flow out of Shadow Shido's mouth that Joker snickers, then openly laughs out loud.

" _Ahahahahaha!_   **Wow!**   _Anything we want,_ eh?!" he says as he scratches his head. "My! You truly are a generous man, Shido-san! That's something I really like in people!  _Sooo,_  how 'bout this? Why don't you take that deal…" Joker glares at Shido intensely and blows up at him.

"... AND BLOW IT STRAIGHT UP YOUR  **FUCKING**  ASS!"

Shido frowns as Joker continues to bark.

"I'd  **never**  make a deal with an utter bastard like  **you!**  I bet you made the same damn deal with Akechi when you were just gonna off him anyway! And not everyone in this world is as selfish as you say! There are plenty of people out there who live for the sake of helping others! Helping them succeed in their endeavors, pushing them on through ordeals, creating something greater,  **all of that!** Working together is how humanity is able to evolve in the first place!" He puts his hand on his heart as he looks at his teammates, continuing to preach with passion in his soul.

"And  **we're**  the proof. We've all grown so much from the people we used to be because we met each other. Every single member of the Phantom Thieves has evolved in their own way. Our hearts grew and gained new power because we draw strength from each other. That's how we were able to get to where we're standing, even after all the bullshit we went through." Joker glares at Shido again.

"Human bonds are something to be treasured; They're what help us gain true strength of heart. That's the code of honor we stand by. So explain to me why we would ever even think of working for a selfish, elitist asshole like you!"

Joker's speech of human bonds lifts the spirit of the Phantom Thieves. All of their hearts united have led them to this moment. That belief is what pushes them forward.

Everyone nods and glares at Shido.

"Ha! There's nothing to explain!" Mona says. "There's  **no way**  we'd follow you!"

"No matter how many times you ask," Panther shouts. "Our answer's **not** gonna change!" Joker puts his left hand on his hip.

"And it's already been said," he says. " _ **Fame? Wealth?**_  We didn't come for any of that shit…" He levels his gun at his foe with eyes burning red with resolve.

"We came for  **you...**  and your  **disgusting black heart.** "

Shadow Shido, disappointed by the thieves' answer, sighs and shakes his head.

" **It seem the ignorant masses are doomed to remain as such... I thought you were smarter than that. This is unfortunate... I have no choice but to eliminate you all.** " Shido pushes up his glasses.

" **A small leak will sink a great ship. Great nations have fallen to such lenience.** " He smile as he slowly makes a fist.

" **I will not make such incautious mistakes!** "

The Phantom Thieves hear a loud round of applause and look around to see cognitive men in suits, who came out of nowhere, applauding him. He gestures them to stop and chuckles as his podium rises even more, the roof above opens up, and hatches in the hall start to close. Joker sees a way to chase after Shido and dashes towards the closing hatch doors.

"C'mon!"

The thieves follow their leader as he leaps onto the hatch doors to reach the top. The fire within him burns hotter as he thinks of his fallen friend and his final promise with him.

_Watch me, Akechi… I'm gonna fly… for the both of us…!_

The thieves make it to the top just in time for the hatches to close and make the floor beneath them. A strong wind is blowing red and white confetti through the air, the partly cloudy sky is barely lit as if the sun just went down, and everyone can hear the crashing of waves. This must be the very top of the Palace.

A thunderous roar makes everyone turn around and behold a gargantuan golden lion made entirely of human statues. Joker glares at Shadow Shido as he grows to suitable size and slowly mounts the beast and changes form.

" **Let me make myself clear. Do not think of me as you did my foolish son who acted so brashly. You will receive no mercy from me. I will crush any who stand in my way.** "

"You little...!" Skull growls at him as he steps forward.

" **Now...** " Shido turns around to reveal his new form, donning a black army general uniform with a spiky white helmet, a long red cape, long white gloves, and knee-high white boots, and crosses his arms as he makes a cold demand to the Phantom Thieves.

" **DIE… without further delay!** "

Joker's body starts to tremble as he glares intently at the tyrant and his golden monstrosity, anxiety overtaking him for the moment he's waited for for so long. He can't help but feel desperate. This is a battle with so many lives and futures on the line  To protect his home and the people he cares about, he can't mess up now. He wants to win this. He  **has to** win this.

As he is trembling, he feels a bunch of hands being placed on him. He looks around to see his friends gathered around him and smiling at him, as if to give him support. His anxiety disappears and he gives them a determined nod.

_Yeah! We've got this!_

The Phantom Thieves glare at Shido as Skull gestures him towards his leader, then points at him.

"Our leader's gone through  **shit**  cuz of you! **It's on!** "

As the golden lion roars and slams it's front paws into the ground, Joker shifts into his battle stance with fire burning in his eyes and his trench coat blowing back in the wind.

Just like Skull said…

...

**IT'S ON!!!**

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, I gave Futaba a new little trick: Hacking into the cognition to plant magic mines for Joker. Since she do stuff like the Position Hack and Treasure Reboot skills, I figured being able to sneak traps onto the battlefield isn't completely out of the question for her given her skill and mischievous nature. Although, it wouldn't work on any Palace Rulers in game. It only makes sense since they're control almost everything in the Palace.


	18. Collision of Pride: Target 1/3: Hell Bent

Prior to the Phantom Thieves' infiltration into Shido's Palace back near the end of November, Akira went through a brutal moment of constant pain while fusing Personas beyond his limits in the Velvet Room. For him, it was a necessary step in taking down the tyrant of pride.

He finished fusing another Persona and takes a brief rest. The twin wardens stared at the inmate with worry.

"This is… rather uncomfortable to watch," Justine told her sister. Caroline gulped and rubbed her throat, remembering the red phantom that emerged from Akira and grabbed her.

"Y-Yeah… This is what he wants, though," she mumbled. Justine looked at her sister and rubbed her throat too in sympathy.

"I know, Caroline… That… rattled me too."

Akira, having caught his breath, glared at the twins.

"Hey… there's one more, isn't there?" he asks with a tone that told them to hurry up. Justine hastily scanned through the Persona request sheet on her clipboard.

"Y-Yes. Right away. Let's see... The last request is… HUH?!" Caroline walked over to his sister to take a peek at the clipboard, wondering what had her so shocked when she's usually so calm.

"Hm? What's the matter?" Caroline shared the same reaction when she saw the list.

"WAIT, WHAT THE?!"

"Is there a problem?" Akira asked.

"It's more than **just** a problem! You're not serious, are you?!" Akira glared at her.

"It's just another damn Persona. I don't see what the big deal is."

"NO! Don't even think that! This thing's… **way** more dangerous than that!"

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"

Justine stepped forward with a serious look on her face.

"Allow me to briefly explain. The reason we could not allow you to fuse Personas greater than your own power is because there is an extremely dangerous possibility that overpowered Personas will overtake their user's ego, possessing them as their host. True, we have allowed you to create all of the Personas you've requested so far because we have measures to erase, if not reduce, that risk… However..."

"None of our measures have any effect on **this one** ," Caroline said. "It's completely immune to any type of limiter. So not only does it present the most risk of taking control of you, but… there's an unholy presence of immense power within this one. Not only will it make you go psychotic… but it's possible that using it may cause you to have a mental shutdown from the strain. If that happens, it'll use your remains to enter and let loose its power on the real world… The destruction would be **beyond** insane." She glared at him.

"Look! You already more than enough overpowered Personas! Just leave **this one** alone!"

Akira growls at the twins.

"... Didn't I explain it to you already? I need all the power I can get! And I mean  **all of it!**  If you say this thing can destroy the world, then taking out Bastard Shido should be a breeze for it. All the more reason for me to have it... Now, hurry up and start the execution."

"But-"

Akira's red eyes return and the red phantom starts to materialize.

" **STOP WASTING MY FUCKING TIME AND DO IT! NOW!!!** " The twins stepped back in fear and Igor chuckled.

" **If he is truly intent on receiving such destructive power, there is no reason to deny him. Perform the fusion.** "

The twins turned to their master and sighed.

"Alright," Caroline said. "... But can we at least put a lock on it?"

_"A lock?"_ Akira repeats.

"We can't reduce its power, but we can at least make a powerful enough seal to contain it. If you're really serious on using it and risking the world's safety, then we don't want you wasting it on any small fries! So we're gonna put a seal on it that'll be released if, and  **only if** , you find yourself in a really dire situation! Fair enough?!"

"... Yeah… Just give it to me."

The twins reluctantly performed the group execution, which puts Akira through a lot of pain again, and the powers slowly merge to create a terrifying abomination.

"Remember,  _ **Inmate**_ :.. **For emergencies only.** "

**xxx**

_" **Brave Blade!** "_

Arsene flies towards Shadow Shido's winged beast, swiftly dodging its meteor shower attack, and hits it with a vicious slash attack, severing its right arm. The beast roars in pain and Shido grunts as it ascends to safety.

The Phantom Thieves gather around their leader and glare at their foe.

" **Ngh! To think you'd manage this much!** " Shido barks. " **Why won't you stop resisting?! The nation I strive for is the ultimate realisation of the public's happiness!** " Dark energy wraps itself around the beast as it morphs, just like it did before when the beast was still a ground creature.

The beast turns into a massive golden pyramid with a cannon barrel popping out of each side on the top and Shido safely tucked away inside as if it were a tank.

"It changed  **again**?!" Oracle shouts in the safety of her Persona.

" **The weak must be sacrificed for the sake of grand ideals; That is the natural order of this world!** "

"That's the natural order of  **your**  sick ideal world!" Joker yells. "That's why it can't be allowed to exist!" The rebels scatter as the Pyramid Cannons started firing heavy artillery. Everyone focuses on avoiding the cannonballs and the explosions that came with them.

Shido laughs as the cannons suddenly stop firing and begin glowing with radiant white light. Oracle's sensors pick up a massive spike in energy.

"Shido's offense is going way up!"

Everyone stops and Joker quickly analyzes the situation. He notices the golden color of the pyramid start to dim and comes up with a plan pretty fast.

_All of his energy is being used to power that cannon,_ he thinks.  _Including… his defensive power!_

"Oracle, get an Ultra Charge ready! Everyone else, regroup and get ready to hit that thing with everything ya got!"

Everyone follows Joker's orders without question, to his surprise.

"You trust me that much?"

"When have your plans ever  **not** worked?" Panther asks. Joker chuckles as everyone gets ready for the unison attack.

"Alright, here we go!  _ **Super Move!**_   _ **Ultraaa Charge!**_ "

Prometheus shines like a star and its light gives the team a surge of power. Their mask are set ablaze as Joker gives the signal.

"Ready?! …  **Unleash Hell!** "

The thieves let loose all their might and blast Shido's Pyramid with a merciless unison attack, which sets off an explosion just before the cannons fire.

Everyone shields their eyes from the veil of smoke that rolls over them. Oracle descends, dismisses Prometheus, and runs to her bro in the smoke.

"Did you get 'im?!" she asks.

"The explosion from that attack was  **huge**!" Mona says. "It definitely did something!" As the smoke begins to clear, the Phantom Thieves sees Shido emerge from the Pyramid rubble and dust himself off. He turns to the rubble with great discontent in his eyes.

" **Useless ignorant masses!** "

The rubble disintegrates in a clump of black fog as he steps towards the group with crossed arms.

" **It seems that even thieves should not be taken likely if they come in great enough numbers** ," he observes.

"Once you're losin', you're puttin' all the blame on the masses, huh?" Skull asks. Joker glares at Shido as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Another perfect reason why you don't deserve to be prime minister, you coward," he says coldly.

Shido's glare meets the Phantom Thief leader's and they both feel the extreme tension that comes with focusing on each other's presence. Both influential leaders of great power with the goal to reform the world. One middle aged tyrant praised by the public who uses foul tricks to rise above others and create a world where the strong survive and the weak are left to die, and one teenaged rebel shunned by the public who uses honest means to help the weak succeed, punish criminals for their sins, and create a world where everyone lends a hand to one another and grow together as one, moving towards a future founded upon freedom. One who takes pride in his acts in pursuit of elitism and one who takes pride in his acts in pursuit of justice. This is a great confrontation of wills.

Shido observes the rebellious leader before, recognizing his physique in his false death certificate.

" **So… you are the one unifying them,** " he says. " **The rebel my useless son failed to kill.** " Joker breathes deep through his nose and slowly nods without a word.

_"A touching reunion, isn't it?"_ Panther asks.

"The next time you crush a foe," Fox says. "I suggest you do it in a more certain manner."

"Not that there'll be a next time for  **you**!" Oracle adds. Shido looks at the other thieves with slight confusion, then looks at Joker in a different way. Somewhere down the line, they've met somewhere before. That may explain the strange feeling he's been having when he's looking at him.

" **You… You're more than just the leader of the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?** "

Joker closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He anticipated that the tyrant may be curious as to who he really is. In fact, he's more than ready for it. Letting him know that the one that took him down was one of his victims? One that was just a powerless child back then and was ruined for such a ridiculous reason, no less? Nothing could be more sweeter.

Akira slowly uses his right hand to take off his mask and calmly stares at Shido.

"... Do you know who I am?" he asks in a deep tone. Shido thoroughly examines his face.

"This ain't the first time you failed to finish this guy off!" Skull shouts with a grin.

"You took him, an innocent young man, to court for such a ridiculous reason," Queen says. "And yet you don't remember?! ... You truly don't care about the fate of others."

"No no. It's okay, Queen," Akira says. "It's understandable. He was probably too  **drunk off his ass**  to really remember that day. Then again, it's kinda stupid that anyone would forget the day they  **almost raped**  someone." After the subtle hints he drop, the clouds in Shido's mind start to clear up and reveal Akira's face within his memories.

" **Wait… Could you be… the one from back then…?!** "

It all starts coming back to him. He was intoxicated will forcing himself on a female colleague, he argued with someone passing by, that someone pulled by the shoulder and made him fall, and he had the police arrest him for assault. There was one similarity between that someone and the boy opposing him. That black frizzy hair and those dark grey eyes...

It all slowly comes together. Those two are the exact same person. And his name came up more than once. In the arrest report… and the false death certificate of the Phantom Thief leader.

" **Yes… I remember now…! ... That hair... Those eyes... Your name...!** **It's _Akira Kurusu_ , isn't it?! You're that damn brat who showed up and stood against me when I was with that woman!**"

The sound of him speaking his name from his foul mouth makes Akira's blood boil. On his way here when the team was on the side deck, that got a close look at the sea below them. The whole of it is Shido's cognition of people he doesn't approve of: Unworthy weaklings sent to drown in the raging sea of despair... and he saw **himself** drowning with everyone else. 

Thinking of that sight, he hangs his head and balls his hands up into fists.

"... I've spent everyday since then cursing your existence," he snarls. "I save someone and then you go and turn it on me... You took away any chance I had at a good future... for such a stupid reason… so imagine my shock… my anger…" He shoots a deadly serious glare at the tyrant.

"When I found out that same bastard is trying to TAKE OVER THE  **FUCKING**  COUNTRY! And two of my friends' parents,  **your** son and  **my**  friend, Akechi! The fact that all of them died because of your shit?!" He puts his mask back on, pulls of his knife, and points it and Shido.

"That's all more reason for me to kick your ass,  **Prideful Bastard Shido**!"

Shido closes his eyes and chuckles.

" **I see… So it truly is you… _Hm hm hm hm ha ha ha ha ha ha_ … What an interesting turn of fate…**" Shido stares at Akira and shakes his head.

" **But your efforts will be pointless in the end.** "

"What?!" Skull barks.

" **Small sacrifices inevitable for those who wish to be capable competent leaders. How would ever reach your destination if you stopped to count every ant you crushed on the road?** "

"Are you saying the people you killed deserved to die?!" Noir asks.

"He's totally insane!" Panther yells.

"WE AREN'T YOUR GODDAMN STEPPING STONES, YOU POMPOUS ASS!" Joker roars. "THESE ARE HUMAN LIVES YOU'RE PLAYING WITH! And I didn't need to make any sacrifices to get here, so don't force your shitty logic on me!" Shido shakes his head and grabs his cape.

" **I didn't expect the ignorant masses of this country to understand… Thus I shall offer proof...** " When does away with his cape, the rest of his clothes, besides the pants and shoes, are done away with too, revealing metallic training gear covering his veiny, muscular upper body. A red aura explodes from him as he strike a battle stance, glares at the rebels opposing him, and roars.

" **BY FORCEFULLY CRUSHING THE PHANTOM THIEVES!!!** "

Everyone shields their eyes from the raging blast of wind he sends out and Oracle retreats into her Persona again to check his power. Her eyes pop at the numbers.

"What is this power?! Careful! Those muscles aren't just for show!" Joker roars as he summons Arsene to blow back the shockwave with a strong flap of his wings. As the prideful tyrant smirks at him, Joker fixes his gloves and marches towards Shido, more driven than ever to win this fight.

**"Skull, Fox, and Queen, with me. Everyone else, cover fire."**

Everyone nods and he charges towards his nemesis head on. Shido grins as the two engage in a power struggle when their hands meet.

" **I… shall win this game!** "

" **No!**  Your "game" ends  **right** **now!** " Joker breaks the struggle as Skull comes charging in to smack Shido's face with his pipe. Shido grins, unfazed by the strike, and throws a vicious energy punch that the two guard against, the force blowing them back.

"Shit! Those ain't normal punches!"

Shido comes charging at them like a bull with another punch ready, but Queen steps in just in time to deflect it. She throws a barrage of punches and kicks at him, then Fox jumps in to slash him across his chest. None of those attacks even graze him.

" **Hmph. What's wrong, Phantom Thieves? Is that all you have?** "

Joker jumps in front of Queen to intercept Shido's combo. While he  **is**  able to block him with his Kata skills, every block came with a sharp sting of pain that went straight to the bone. And for a guy with such massive muscles, he's crazy fast. Still, he was more than determined enough to fight through it.

He didn't have to endure alone for long when Skull slides in to help him. Kamu Susano-O and Anat hit him from behind with Ice and Nuclear spells, which only does a little damage, then dodge out of the way of his next energy punch. Joker and Skull use the distraction to summon their Personas and send them at Shido with Arsene getting up close and personal with Susano-O and Seiten Taisei shooting lightning down from his cloud in the air to assist in Anat's long range assault. Shido fights through the assault, blocking physical attacks and deflecting spell blasts with his punches.

He finally waves his right hand to blast them all away with a shockwave of force. Everyone scatters as he shoots a hail of Megidola rays from both of his hands, creating a field of smoke around him. While Joker is trying to make it out, Shido suddenly appeared in front of him with another punch ready.

_" **Hecate** **!** "_

_" **Zorro** **!** "_

Panther and Mona's unison attack sets Shido ablaze and stops him in his tracks. Noir has Astarte use Triple Down to attack him from the front as she emerges from the smoke behind him, quickly presses the barrel of her grenade launcher on his back, and pulls the trigger, the blast forcing him forward and making her clumsily tumble backwards back into the haze. Shido, forced to a knee, growls as he tries to stand up.

" **Such impertinence- Ngh?!** "

Pellets from Mona's slingshot come flying out of the smoke and hit him in the back.

_"Nya~ na na nya~ na~!"_  

hido turns and throws an energy punch behind him. Panther suddenly comes vaulting up his back and onto his shoulders. She wraps her whip around his neck to hang on with her left hand and pulls out her SMG with her right.

"Hey! This way!" She shoots him with a hail of bullets at point blank range, holding on for dear life with her whip as he lashes around like a bull rider at a radio.

" **Ugh! You little- Ngh!** "

Joker, Mona, Fox, and Queen fire at his torso, being careful not hit their ally by mistake. Fed up with the bullet barrage, Shido sends out a shockwave to blast Panther off and everyone scatters as he wildly punches in all directions.

"Yo,  **asshole!** "

Shido turns around and is greeted by Seiten Taisei's staff across his face. Arsene then swoops in for an upward kick below his jaw, then the two Personas knock him back with a double punch. Shido cracks his neck, then wipes off the trickle of blood leaking out of his mouth.

" **Hmph. Not bad...** "

Joker breathes deep through his nose as he solidifies his stance. Shido's aura envelops his fist in lightning.

" **But there is no reason for me to lose to thieves!** " He drives his fist into the ground and causes a Deathbound eruption. Joker finds himself separated from everyone by the dark energy hand walls as Shido charges at him.

_" **Smash him** **, Ongyo-ki!** "_ Joker's Persona rushes at Shido and enters a no holds barred sumo match against him, exchanging and enduring blows with both of their behemoth strength.

Ongyo-ki roars as he slams Shido's face into his knee, then hits him with a headbutt. Joker sees the Deathbound walls come down with everyone on the other side.

"Panther, grab 'im!"

Hecate's guard dogs constrict him with their chalk leashes.

_" **Trumpeter!** "_ Trumpeter hovers above Shido and drains him of his strength with Debilitate. Prometheus shines from overhead, its light giving everyone a power boost.

Panther, Mona, Queen, and Noir blast him with a barrage of elemental attacks, then Skull and Fox hit him with Agnestyra and Myriad Slashes. Hecate lets go of a reeling Shido before Joker summons Baal to perform Ayamur on him to knock him back. He then switches to his newest acquired Persona.

_" **Metatron!** "_ The mechanical angel summons a circle of swords that all slash at Shido at once, making him bleed all over and forcing him to a knee. Joker's glare intensifies as he looks down at his nemesis.

" **I'm not done!** " He summons an overpowered Persona for every element, knocking him back with each attack. Beelzebub, Eigaon. Cybele, Kougaon. Kohryu, Psycho Force. Asura, Atomic Flare. Each of his attacks are amplified, fueled by his blazing rage.

" **NOT EVEN CLOOOSE!** " Odin, Thunder Reign. Garuda, Garudyne. Black Frost, Diamond Dust. Attis, Inferno. And finally, Alice, Megidolaon.

Shido, having been knocked on his back, slowly gets to his feet as the Phantom Thieves surround level their guns at him.

" **Nnnngh…! How are these lowlife brats beating me?!** " Joker narrows his eyes at him in disappointment.

"That all you got?" he asks with a cold, deep tone. "I seriously pumped myself up and came all this way for  **this**?" Shido glares at Joker, then bursts out laughing as he stands tall.

" **Ahahahahahahaha…! Don't think you've won! The power held by the most elite is what rules over our society!** " He gets back into his combat stance.

" **It's vexing that I have to use this on some foolish brats... But I will educate you, through and through!** "

"You're kidding!" Oracle shouts. "He's  **still**  gonna come at us?!" Joker puts on his devilish smirk.

"Ha. Like it matters. I'm taking his heart either way."

Oracle smiles at nods.

"Did ya hear hear that, Shido?!"

Shido hunches over and the ground suddenly starts to tremble beneath everyone as his aura starts pulsating and a gust of wind picks up. With an explosive roar, Shido blasts off his training gear, his muscles and his entire body double in size, his skin turns dark red, and his aura turns black. Oracle's eyes pop at the sudden increase of power.

"No way! He's even stronger now?!"

Joker fearlessly grabs his mask.

" _ **Trumpe-**_ "

Shido suddenly disappears from view. Everyone looks around for him, but he's nowhere to be found.

"Oracle, where is he?!" Queen says.

"I can't get a beat on him! The sensors say he's **everywhere!** " Joker suddenly feels murderous intent stinging him from behind.

"...  **Die.** "

He quickly turns around only to be greeted by a hard punch to the gut by Shido's boulder sized fist. At first, he doesn't feel anything, but then he getting the sudden feeling of his internal organs being crushed by a monstrous impact, forcing him to cough up a good amount of blood. Everyone gasps in shock.

"The hell?!" Skull shouts. "When did he-"

"JOKER!" Panther yells. The leader instinctively wraps his arms around Shido's gigantic fist to keep himself from falling as his knees give out, the impact so fierce that he is barely able to even for gasp for air. Shido shoots a sadistic grin at him, satisfied by the sight of his contorted face and the blood staining his chin.

"...  **Are you scared?** "

Joker silently groans in absolute pain. Shido shows no hesitation in slamming his elbow on his back, making him crash into the ground, then stomps on him. Joker's mouth opens to scream, but it takes a moment for it to come. Shido chuckles as he hits him with a barrage energy punches at point blank range.

**_AGH!_**   _My!_ _**UGH!** Body! **GYAH!**  Won't! **NYAH!** Move!_

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

At the sound of Panther's scream, Shido sees his comrades trying to rush to his aid. He smiles before disappearing again.

"Guys, careful!" Oracle says. "I have no idea where he'll show up!" Everyone keeps running towards Joker while keeping an eye out for Shido.

The muscular tyrant appears in front of Skull and Fox, conjures up Panta Rhei in one arm and Inferno in the other, and clotheslines them both with their respective weaknesses to send them flying across the roof of the ship.

Mona and the girls, shocked by Shido's surprise attack, keep running towards Joker as he disappears again with faith that the guys will be okay. Shido reappears in front of Noir, who bumps into him and falls back on the ground. As he is towering over her, Mona appeared out of nowhere and attacks his head, clawing and biting at it. It only hurts  **him,**  however, as Shido doesn't feel it and his head feels like it's made of steel.

"YEOW! MEOW OW OW OW OW OW OW!"

Shido casually pulls Mona off his head and dangles him in front of his face.

" **Hmph. Pesky vermin.** " He conjures Thunder Reign into his index finger and thumb and finger flicks Mona away, sending him flying across the roof as well. He feels a light push on his chest and looks at Noir, who is dismayed that her grenade launcher didn't work. He performs an Atomic Flare uppercut to blast her away, then disappears again.

When Panther and Queen have almost reached their leader, Shido appears in front of both of them and he attempts to grab Panther with his left hand. Queen slides in front of her, offers her right arm, and starts punching him with her free hand.

" **Panther, go!** "

Panther dashes past Shido as he laughs at Queen's feeble attempt to hurt him.

" **Is that it?! Harder! Come on! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " Shido grabs Queen by her neck with his right hand, uses his powerful legs to jump high into the air, then plummets down to the ground to deliver a Psycho Force choke slam when he lands, creating a crater in the ground.

" **Joker!** " Panther finally reaches her boyfriend, who's still lying on the ground in a small puddle of his own blood, groaning in pain. She summons Hecate to start healing him.

"Hey, it's alright! I'm right here!"

As Joker's pain starts to ease and his wounds start to close, a large shadow looms over them both. They look up and see Shido readying a Diamond Dust punch. Right before he attacks…

"NO!"

A green barrier surrounds them both, protecting them from his attack. Panther focuses on healing her boyfriend as Shido continues to punch the barrier. He stops and looks up at the sky.

"...  **I think I hear a bug buzzing around.** " He sets his sights on Prometheus and grins as he fires a barrage of Megidola rays at the Persona. With no way to protect herself, Oracle is shot straight out of the sky and she crashes into the ground. Panther's eyes widen in shock as the smoke clears and Futaba is lying flat on the ground, unconscious.

"ORACLE!"

Enraged, the still wounded Joker's eyes glow red as he glare at Shido.

_" **ZAOU-GONGEN!** "_ His Persona emerges and uses God's Hand on Shido, but it only pushes him back a good distance. The injured Phantom Thieves slowly rise up and glare at their enemy while he grins and openly taunts them.

"...  **Come at me!** "

Everyone summons their Personas, concentrate all of their power, and let loose with another unison attack, putting their all into the assault and it ends with a spectacular bang.

They shield their eyes from the force, then stare at the smoke as they try to catch their breath… but that moment is dashed by the sound of a maniacal laugh. Everyone's eyes widen as the smoke slowly fades to reveal Shido, still standing tall after all that punishment.

"... No way…" Panther gasps.

"He… took all that," Skull mumbles. "And not even a scratch…" Shido closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, his pupils burn with a crimson red and cracks of lightning fly through the air around him, indicating a sudden surge of power as he makes a fist in the air.

" **Hmph… You will regret your actions… You've angered me for the last time…"**  With a flash of his burning yellow eyes, an abnormally oppressive force slams down on the entire group, freezing them in their tracks.

"Ngh! The hell... is this?!" Skull grunts.

"It feels like... something's crushing me!" Mona shouts. The black aura wraps itself around Shido's humongous fist as his grin widens.

" **This is true strength. The strength of will over people below you. Now** **you will understand. This world belongs to the most elite and I am destined to stand at the very top of the food chain. Therefore…** " After completing his charge, Shido slams his fist into the ground with all of his might.

" **THIS WORLD BELONGS TO ME!** "

The release of energy upon impact causes a devastating explosion that spreads through the entire roof, leaving the Phantom Thieves with zero chance to escape.

When the thick blanket of smoke finally clears, Shido laughs as he looks at his teenaged opponents as they lay face down on the floor, heavily damaged, barely conscious and able to move. He snaps his fingers and puddles of black ooze surround each of them before covering their bodies, pinning almost all of them down, exempting their leader. Joker, the most conscious of the bunch, refuses to let his will to fight go out as he tries to will his broken body to move.

_N-No…! Dammit…! We've come too far…! We can't… go down… like this…!_

Shido, finding the sight entertaining, laughs at the boy's expense, then looks to his team.

" **Pitiful... THIS is your leader?!** " Shido blasts him with shards of Diamond Dust and an  Inferno blast, kicking him hard in his ribs when he rolls over to him.

" **Joker!** " Fox yells. Joker fights through the pain and tries again.

" **You dare side with HIM?!** " He electrifies him with Thunder Reign, then uses Panta Rhei to launch him into the air, then back down so that his spine make contact with his knee, snapping it in two. Joker's screams rip through the air as he writhes in agony.

"Lay offa him, you  **dick!** " Skull roars. Joker curls up into a ball, coughing up blood and wheezing.

" **You side with this worthless piece of trash of a boy?!** " Last comes an Atomic Flare and an agonizing Psycho Force mental attack.

" **Get up, Joker!** " Oracle cries out. The overwhelming pain seems to block out his motor functions as he is helplessly sprawled out face down on the floor.

_I-I... I'm not... finished yet..._

Shido marches over to a struggling Akira, stomps hard on his right arm with the intent to snap it in two, kneels down to him, and takes off his mask.

" **It truly is a shame, Akira Kurusu… You could've easily just went with the flow of the world and accept the future I am creating without going through such pain… It's not as if you would've had any other choice… After all, any future you dreamed of, I've already destroyed…** "

Akira growls at Shido as he lifts his head, his massive hand grabbing the whole of the back.

" **Did you honestly believe you had any chance of overthrowing me because you obtained a power that lowlifes like you do not deserve?** "

Akira cringes as his arch enemy squeezes his skull.

" **FUCK… YOU…!** " he hisses. The muscular tyrant frowns and slams his head into the ground.

" **Such disrespect... But no need to worry. I won't kill you... Not yet...** " He crosses his arms as he walks away.

" **If you are foolish enough to cross me again, then it appears you failed to learn your lesson the first time. Luckily for you, I believe that children are our future and it is my duty to mold them into competent members of society... So I will gladly walk you through that lesson again before you die. Use that knowledge in your next life.** " Shido eyes the rest of his teammates.

" **Now... j** **udging by your speech earlier… it seems you value that _bonds of friendship_ nonsense above all else… so…** " He grins as he strokes his goatee.

" **Would it be safe to assume… that you value this band of rebels more than your own future?** "

Akira struggles harder as Shido marches over to his group, knowing what he's about to do. Shido walks up to Skull and stomps on his back, watching Akira's reaction.

" **So… which one should I start with first? Maybe this hoodlum?** "

"Agh! You… son-o-va bitch!" Akira maintains the same angry look with no change whatsoever. Shido moves on to step on Mona's head.

" **Maybe… this annoying feline?** "

"Hrgh! You… piece of…" Akira's expression doesn't change, so he moves on to Noir's back.

" **This one looks familiar… Is this Okumura's daughter, by any chance?** "

Noir groans in pain. No reaction.

" **Not her either. Hm, I wonder-** "

"STOP FUCKING AROUND!"

Shido finally gets a drastic reaction out of Akira. Considering who he was heading towards, he has a pretty good idea who to start with.

" _ **Oh?**_ …  **I see... Thank you for your cooperation.** " He walks over to his target and picks them up… pulling them up by their long blonde hair.

" **If you insist… I'll start with this one first.** "

Akira starts fighting with all he's got to get back up.

"You **bastard**! Leave her the hell alone!"

Panther, lifted off the ground, grips her hair and starts kicking at Shido's chest, but it doesn't do anything.

"Ugh!  _ **H-Hecate!**_ " Her Persona emerges and shoots twin streams of fire at him to no avail. He conjures Diamond Dust on his fist and punches her in her gut. She cries out in agony as her Persona disappears and her body goes numb from the cold, cutting off her ability to move. She tries as hard as she can to scream, but the severe chill lowers her voice down to a whisper.

_"Agh… nn… L-L-L-Let… m-m-me… g-go…!"_

Shido takes off her mask and stops to take a good look at her.

" _ **Hmmm**_ **… I must say… for such a rebellious lowlife… you are quite the specimen…** " A nasty grin appears on his face as he turns to Akira, an evil thought rushing through his mind.

" **Tell me, Kurusu... I'm afraid it has slipped my mind a bit. That night… you intervened before I could finish my business with that woman, correct?** "

"... Huh?" Akira's heart stops when he recalls that night when he saw Shido forcing himself on that woman.

"... W-Wait… W-What're you…?"

Shido grabs Ann by the neck with his left hand.

" **Maybe it wasn't so bad after all… Her body was underdeveloped and fragile… It wouldn't have satisfied me fully... But now…** " He slowly puts his right hand on her waist and moves his face forward.

" **I can take that frustration… out on HER.** "

The Joker and the Panther's eyes would be all one needed to see to grasp the horror that struck their hearts at what he was implying… Finishing what he started.

The terrified model desperately tries to get the feeling back in her body as his hand creeps up her waist, frantic gasps escaping her frozen mouth.

_No! No! Come on, body! Move! Why won't you move?!_

"ASSHOLE! GET OFF OF HER!" The seething Akira roars like a lion as he struggles harder to stand up. Shido chuckles as his hand reaches her left bosom and he starts grabbing it hard. She lets out a terrified and painful whine. Even with her body as numb from the cold as it is, she could still feel his rough hands touching her.

He stops when he feels what he could describe as little bunny punching and tugging at his shoulder. That little bunny being a brave Futaba.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! LET HER GO! STOP IT!"

Shido sighs before hammer fisting her hard on her head, sending her crashing into the ground.

"FUTABA!"

Shido steps on her back to prevent her from escaping. She screams as his foot crushes her back.

" **Stay where you are. You're next.** " Shido laughs at the boy's enraged face.

" **Perhaps I should spare these two... Yes... After I deal with you and the others, I'll simply kick them out of my Palace and have the police bring them to me. I'll strip them down and bind them in chains in a closed off basement area. That way, if I ever feel worn out from my duty as prime minister... I'll have a way to relieve myself... over and over again...** "

In another burst of rage, Akira manages to lift himself up with his right arm, but the victory is short-lived when it gives out.

Shido continues groping Ann, then lets out his extending, slithering tongue. Ann tries to get her numb mouth closed, but it pries her teeth open and wriggles its way deep inside.

His lover being harassed by the monster that took his future while his "baby sister" is being crushed under his boot. Nothing has infuriated the frizzy haired teen so much in his life.

"SHIDO...! YOU BASTARD...!  **YOU DAMN BAS-TAAAARD!!!** " He claws at the ground with his right hand, trying to drag his way over, but his strength is slowly fading as blood leaks out of his body. His rage continues to grow without end as Ann gasps for air and tries to scream with tears of fear rolling down her face as she is maliciously violated, Futaba crying out in pain trying to wiggle out from under the tyrant's boot, and the tyrant himself glancing his way with sharp corners on his mouth indicating a smile.

" **GOD DAMMIT!!!** **I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!! YOU HEAR ME?! I'M GONNA KILL YOUUU!!!** " He reaches out to Shido as hot angry tears leak out of his eyes.

So many negative thoughts and emotions were pulsing through his blood like a raging torrent. Rage. Despair. Lamentation. Frustration. Hate. Malice. Violence. Torture. Humiliation. Murder. All of it just keeps escalating to the point when he sees nothing but a curtain of crimson red and his mind goes blank.

**xxx**

He lies on the floor of water in his own subconscious, traumatized by the events that are taking place. He didn't want to believe it. He had been fighting so hard to gain power and make sure it wouldn't be so. But in the end, it's nothing but true.

**He has failed.** He failed to free Japan, and the world, from the shackles of corruption and make it a better place. He failed to make the man who so brutally wronged him repent for his crimes. And worst of all, he failed to protect the people that were most precious to him. He failed to do it all. The fact that he had been trying so hard over the past year of Hell just to fail like this... He can't help but find it strangely hilarious.

He cracks a demented smile as he pushes himself up on his forearms and snickers. It gradually grows into a chuckles, then a crazed laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! STU-PID! MO-RON! I-DI-OT! DUMB-ASS!" His laugh becomes so loud that it echoes through the infinite darkness. He stares at his reflection in the water, seeing himself in the same clothes he was wearing when he was arrested.

"LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING JOKE! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED ONE GODDAMN BIT! YOU'RE STILL AS WORTHLESS AND POWERLESS AS YOU'VE EVER BEEN! YOU'RE STILL THE SAME WEAK ASS PIECE OF SHIT YOU WERE BEFORE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  **NOTHING'S CHAAANGED!!!** " He just continues to laugh endlessly at his own meaningless existence.

_That's right… I can't do anything… No matter what I gain and how hard I try to protect it… there's nothing I can do to keep it from being taken away from me… I'm just… a worthless little brat…_

…

" **thAt's rIght… yOU cAnnOt dO AnythIng As yOU ArE nOw…** "

Akira looks up and sees a humongous steel bar gate towering in front of him with a lock covered in black flames and nothing complete darkness inside.

_Is this... the lock the twins mentioned...?_

An unholy voice comes out of the gate.

" **yOU stIll hOld yOUrsElf bAck… dId yOu hOnEstly bElIEvE thAt yOU wOUld trIUmph OvEr hIm by shOwIng mErcy…? sUch fOOlIshnEss Is lAUghAblE… AllOwIng hIm tO cOntInUE On In thIs wOrld shOUld nOt hAvE EvEn bEEn An OptIOn… sUch A fOUl sInnEr mUst bE cOmplEtEly ErAdIcAtEd… AlOng wIth All thE OthErs...** "

Chains of magma flow out of the gate and circle around Akira and the arsenal of Personas that start appearing around him.

" **hOld bAck yOUr wrAth nO lOnger, hUmAn… AllOw thAt rAgE tO fUEl mE… dO nOt sImply rElEAsE yOUr AngEr… lEt It tAkE hOld Of yOU…**

**... jUst… gIvE… In…** "

Akira continues to laugh as he opens his arms to the chains, allowing them to wrap around his body.

_Give in, huh...? Welp... what's the point in resisting now?! He's gonna take everything from me again... then he's gonna kill **me!**_ _... In that case, I've got nothing to lose..._

A big hole opens up in his chest, a large key dripping with crimson red emerges from it, and it flies into the keyhole of the lock to unlock it. The gate doors slowly open up and a pair of glowing red eyes appear from inside.

_Go on... Do whatever you want... I don't give a shit anymore... As long as you wipe that bastard off the face of the Earth... I'll be happy... So... just..._

The chains quickly pull Akira and his Personas inside, the gate slams closed, and a crimson red light shines as a monstrous roar booms from the cell.

The rebel's rage, which was nothing but an intangible phantom locked away in the depths of his heart, has finally been given a suitable form... And it is about to run wild.

_**RIP HIS GODDAMN HEART OUT!!!**_

_**SATAAAN!!!** _

* * *

**Target ⅓: Hit**


	19. Collision of Pride: Target 2/3: You're not a bad person!

" **Now, let's get _this_ out of the way, shall we?** " Ann shuts her eyes tightly as Shadow Shido digs his fingers into her suit's cleavage cut-out, ready to rip it off so he can expose and violate everything.

_**NO!!! STOOOP!!!**_

That's when a sudden blast of force sends Shido flying across the roof. Ann falls to the ground, her body still numb, Futaba is free from his weight, and the black ooze constricting everyone else fades.

"Phew! Finally free!" Skull shouts. Ann's Panther mask reappears on her face.

"Ugh…  _ **Heca**_ … _ **te**_ …" Her Persona appeared beside her and uses some light flames to unfreeze her. Just when everyone is about to rush over to her and Futaba, the sound of a demon's thunderous roar stops them in their tracks and red thunder clouds start gathering in the sky. Ann slowly turns her head towards the source and see Akira standing up, slouched over and eyes covered in shadow.

"A… kira…?"

Smoke rises from his body and multiple loud cracks ring out as his gruesome wounds are healed completely. A psychotic grin appears on his face and a crazed hyena's laugh escapes his mouth as a mask made from red flames materializes on his face. Instead of his usual white bird mask, it's a black and red devil mask.

"What…? That's not his normal mask," Futaba says. The new mask starts illuminating in red light as he licks his lips and teeth in a circle, as if he is indicating that he is thirsty for blood.

"...  **phAntOm thIEvEs Of hEArts** …" An intimidating voice echoes through the air. Everyone looks around, unable to pinpoint the source.

"Huh? Who's voice was that?" Fox asks.

"Hey! Who are you?!" Mona shouts.

"...  **my nAmE Is Of nO ImpOrtAncE tO yOU…** "

They hear it coming from Akira. Or more precisely, his glowing mask.

"Wait… The mask?" Queen says.

" **bUt If yOU wOUld rAthEr lIvE lOngEr, I sUggEst yOU All lEAvE thIs plAcE ImmEdIAtEly…** "

"What?!"

Shido slowly pushes himself back on his feet as Akira grips the mask with his right hand and it is lit with a blood red blaze.

" **As fOr yOU, sInnEr, thE dIctAtOr Of dIstOrtEd prIde,** **shIdO** …" With a gruesome tear, he rips it off, blood covering and dripping from his face as the mask disappears in smoke.

 **"yOU hAvE cOmmIttEd grAvE crImEs AgAInst hUmAnIty…** "

Akira's eyes turn completely bloodshot and glow a radiant red with unfathomable rage.

" **And nOw, yOU mUst pAy thE UltImAtE prIcE!** "

A ring of blood red flames forms around Akira's feet as he growls and hunches forward, then erupts into a massive pillar that pierces the clouds as he lets out a blood curdling wail. The Phantom Thieves' eyes widen at the striking resemblance to the late Akechi's power, but much, much more dangerous.

"The hell?!" Skull shouts. "Did he just-"

"Go psychotic?!" Mona finishes. Everyone fights to keep their balance as the entire ship starts to rock from the waves below created by the vicious power surge. Ann, finally unfrozen, struggles to get to her feet and rush over to her lover.

"Akira?!" The ship rocks again, making her fall, as a black and red ooze creeps up and covers Akira's body, just like with Akechi, while he continues to cry out, his screams gradually turning into bestial roars.

"Answer me  **right now!** What's going on?!  **Akira!** "

When the pillar of fire dies down, the ooze covered Akira stands hunched over with the red phantom from before towering behind him in greater size. Shido feels unfathomable murderous intent pierce through him at the sight of Akira's glowing red eyes.

"...  **frOm thE dEEpEst dArkEst dEpths Of thE sEA Of sOUls, I rIsE tO wAlk thE EArth… And sUbmErgE It In UttEr chAOs…** "

Shido knows for sure that this isn't the boy he was torturing talking. Their voices are way too different, this one's begin unholy and demonic.

"...  **Who are you?** "

A loud laughter echos from the clouds as the red phantom begins to take form.

" **yOU hUmAns hAvE knOwn mE by mAny nAmEs fOr thOUsAnds Of yEArs… nOnE Of yOU hAvE lIvEd yOUr lIvEs wIthOUt hEArIng At lEAst OnE Of thEm… yOU sAy yOU ArE "hIs" chOsEn OnE… wEll...** "

Akira slams his hands into the ground, crouching on all fours like a feline targeting its prey, his skin turning jet black.

" **I Am thE rEbEllIOUs fAllEn OnE whO wAgEs An EndlEss wAr AgAInst thE fAthEr Of All AngEls thAt yOU cAll "gOd"!** "

The ooze on Akira's arms and legs turns into protective black steel scales, the ooze on his hands turn into dark red clawed gauntlets, and the ooze on his feet turn into steel monster feet boots. The red phantom grows a torso with six breasts, three pairs of demonic arms and six-finger hands, two bone tails, and one scaly one.

" **I cUrsE thE sAIntly… And rUlE OvEr thE dAmnEd!** "

The ooze on Akira's torso turns into scale torso armor and a spiky scale tail grows out of his behind, slamming into the ground. The red phantom grows six giant grotesque demon wings.

" **I Am thE EmbOdImEnt Of thE sEvEn dEAdlIEst sIns of hUmAnIty thAt tUrn All hEArts tO dArknEss!** "

Akira's leather coat turns into a raven feather cape as the red phantom grows a scaly head with gnashing teeth and an extra eye on its forehead. Finally taken its true form, the demon of demons, Satan, lets out a roar that causes storms in the sky and sea.

" **And fOr yOUr crImEs, I shAll drAg yOU IntO my dOmAIn, thE dEEpEst dEpths of hEll ItsElf, whErE sInnErs sUch As yOU ArE dOOmEd tO bUrn fOr All tImE!** "

The Phantom Thieves just stand there, petrified in fear at the sight of the massive abomination that towers over their leader.

"H-H-Holy shit…" Skull stutters.

"What kind of Persona is that…?" Fox asks. Satan reverts back into his phantasmal form to shrink down and take the form of Akira's devil mask, growing two horns that stretch beyond the back of his head and securing his place on his face.

" **nOw, "hEllspAwn"! dEmOn chIld ObsEssEd wIth rEvEngE And thE dEsIrE tO sEE thE wOrld rEdUcEd tO smOldEerIng AshEs! IGnOrE yOUr mAlIcE nO lOngEr! cAst AwAy yOUr hUmAnIty! grAnt yOUr wIsh wIth thE pOwEr Of thE rAgIng dEmOn yOU pOssEss InSidE! lEt nO shAcklEs hOld bAck yOUr wrAth!** **fOr thE sAkE Of AbsOlUtE chAOs, I shAll bE yOUr mAsk!** "

Akira, now given the name "Hellspawn", gets off his hands and growls as glares at Shido, plumes of smoke flowing out of his serrated red teeth and armor glowing red with heat as the memories of what he's done fuel his anger.

" **K-K-K-K-Kill… you… I-I-I-I'll… k-k-kill… you…! K-KILL… YOU…!** " A massive concussive blast goes off as he lets out another wail.

" **GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGH!!! I'LL KILL YOOOOOOOOU!!!** "

Ann and Futaba look on in horror as Hellspawn exhibits an unbelievable amount of power that was summoned by rage, way beyond what Akechi was able to produce. To think he, of all people, had the potential for such fury. Such demonic anger growing inside of him.

Ann: "... Akira…"

Shido strikes his battle stance and glares at the seething teen, unfazed by his transformation.

" **Hmph. No matter what form you take, a lowlife is still just that.** "

As he prepares to throw another punch, Hellspawn suddenly disappears. As he is looking for him, he reappears in front of him and hits him in the jaw with a mean roundhouse kick.

" **What the-?!** "

He follows up with a barrage of lightning fast jabs to the stomach with a Curse-infused Brave Blade claw attack as the finisher. Shido falls to his knees, the wind forced out of him. Hellspawn charges a Curse-infused Diamond Dust sphere behind him with both hands, then fires it at point range.

Loud violent thoughts boom through the berserk Akira's as he sinks deeper into insanity.

**_DROP DEAD!!!_ **

Shido quickly recovers and charges after Hellspawn, who responds the same way. The two of them disappear and reappear all over the roof, engaged in a dance of fists while everyone else could only watch.

"Whoa! How fast are those two going?!" Skull shouts.

Every other time they'd disappear, Hellspawn would get a hit in, either punching in the gut or across the face, or drop kicking him in the back. He stops and his mask is lit ablaze.

" **IcE AgE!** "

Hellspawn's roars sets off a Curse-infused blizzard explosion that blasts Shido away. The ice crystal covered Shido growls, gets back on his feet, and conjures Inferno and Panta Rhei in one fist and Diamond Dust and Thunder Reign in the other.

" **Damn brat! Taste the power of the elite, if you dare!** "

Satan appears behind Hellspawn as he stands tall and reaches his hand out. Crimson red energy flows out of Satan's mouth and gathers in a sphere in his hand, which he violently crushes, making the energy build up in his arm.

" **shOw hIm thE pOwEr Of yOUr grEAtEst sIn...**

 **WRATH** **!!!** "

As Shido fires all of his prepared attacks at once, Hellspawn throws a mighty punch that sends out a destructive shock wave. It easily tears through Shido's attack.

" **Impossible!** "

The attack sends Shido flying into the wall to the shock of the Phantom Thieves.

"What was that?" Fox asks.

"I've never seen an attack like that before!" Mona yells. Shido angrily breaks out of the crater in the wall and tries to paralyze Hellspawn with his Tyrant Glare, but monstrosity just shakes it off.

" **Demonic little pest! Why do you always insist on standing in my way?!** "

Hellspawn lets out another roar as Satan reverts back into his phantom form and surges into Hellspawn's chest.

_**I'LL FLOOD THIS WHOLE DAMN SEA WITH YOUR BLOOD!!!** _

Shido charges up his Tyrant Wave again and the two raging powers cause the ship to rock again.

Oracle's goggles give her a major proximity warning and she turns to her comrades in a haste.

"We're in trouble!" she exclaims. "The force created from the collision of those attacks might blast us off the ship!"

"Everyone, huddle together!" Queen shouts. As everyone is gathering together, Oracle notices Panther still on her knees in horror as her beloved lashes out in intense anger.

"Panther, c'mon!" Oracle shouts. " **Panther!** "

"... Akira…" She snaps out of her trance when Oracle pulls her up on her feet and towards the group.

The two monsters' attack finished charging.

" **DIE!** " Shido fires his Tyrant Wave and tears the floor apart as it rapidly approaches Hellspawn.

_**... I... hate you...** _

_**I hate you...!** _

_**And I'll hate you... till the end of time and back!** _

_**GO ROT IN HEEELL!!!** _

" **BLACK! VIPER!"**

Hellspawn roars as he puffs his chest out, a large bloody hole opens up in it, and a massive snake made of jet black flames erupts from it, baring its fangs as it shoots towards Shido.

The two ultimate attacks in a catastrophic blast that rocks the ship near to the point of capsizing. Everyone screams as they duck and cover under the barrier they made from their Personas, which is just barely keeping them safe from the ongoing explosion.

Hellspawn's Black Viper attack gradually overpowers Shido's Tyrant Wave until it finally pierces through.

" **No! How did you-** **GYAAAH!!!** " The attack hits Shido dead on in his chest and forces him to crash straight through the wall.

When the fearsome winds die down and the smoke clears, the Persona barrier is dropped and the Phantom Thieves see Hellspawn still standing while Shido is nowhere to be found.

"What happened?" Panther asks.

"Wait! Where'd Shido go?!" Skull asks in a panic. "Aw man! Please tell me he didn't kill 'im!" Oracle uses her goggles to scan the area.

"It's faint, but I'm picking up his energy readings," she says. "Looks like he's barely conscious."

"Phew, that's good to know," Noir sighs of relief.

Tension returns as Hellspawn's thunderous roars send out shockwaves of energy that creates thunderstorms in the sky and maelstroms waves in the sea. Satan reappears, towering over him, and laughs as his power grows, fueled by his host's rage.

" **yEssss…! rIp It ApArt! dEstrOy It All! It Is whAt yOU wAnt, Isn't It?!** "

Hellspawn starts blasting Curse-infused Diamond Dust shots out of his hand in every direction.

Everyone falls to the ground because of ship's vicious shaking and they notice cracks spreading across the floor as Hellspawn fires away.

"What the hell is he doin?!" Skull shouts.

"Is he trying to take down entire ship?!" Oracle yells. Hellspawn suddenly stops firing and falls on all fours, clawing at the ground as red chains emerge all over his body and try to hold him back, much to the demon's amusement.

" **thErE Is nO pOInt In rEsIstIng nOw… sUrrEndEr tO my wIll cOmplEtEly… gIvE In…** "

Hellspawn thrashes around and his screams in agony as his armor starts to merge with his skin. The claws grow longer and the feather cape turns into a set of demon wings. The Phantom Thieves notice the streams of black ooze coming out of his eyes and him clenching his heart. Noir covers her mouth and gasps, knowing the similarity all too well.

"It's… the same with Father…!"

"Mona, what's going on?!" Queen asks Mona.

"I-I don't know! I've never seen anything like this! But… if I had to guess…" Mona stares at his psychotic friend.

"Akira's heart probably turned psychotic because all of the negative emotions he felt toward Shido overwhelmed him. His anger is increasing his power way beyond his possible limits. And that Persona is making it worse by the second."

Hellspawn starts slamming his fists on the ground, still roaring like crazy.

"If things keep going like this…"

The chains are gradually weakening as Hellspawn tries to rip them off.

"His heart won't be able to take the strain…! **He'll trigger his own mental shutdown!** "

Everyone's hearts stop and their blood runs cold at the conclusion Mona is drawing. Their leader is going to die?

Skull glares at the laughing Satan, who is brainwashing his friend, gets to his feet, and charges straight at Hellspawn to everyone's surprise.

"Skull?!" Panther shouts. "What're you-" As Hellspawn continues the rampage, he feels the sting of a shotgun blast hit him on his side. He turns his monstrous glare at Skull.

"It's the same with Akechi!" Skull yells to everyone. "If Akira's gone psychotic, then we'll just have to beat the shit of him and get him to stop! To hell with how strong this thing is!" Most of the Phantom Thieves saw the logic behind Skull's plan and joined him. However, Panther was the only one to stay behind. She never imagined that there would ever be a situation where she'd have to fight her boyfriend.

The Phantom Thieves start calling out to their seething leader.

"Akira! You can hear us, can't you?!" Mona shouts.

"Please! You must listen to us!" Fox says.

"Whatever's going on with you, you have to fight it!" Queen yells. Satan cackles and speaks to his pawn.

" **hE Is stIll AlIvE… thEy ArE gEttIng In yOUr wAy… yOU knOw whAt tO dO…** "

Hellspawn blasts off the chains binding him and roars as he charges at his friends.

_**BURN AWAY!!!** _

Panther watches on in dread as her lover clashes with their teammates in a one-sided battle. He's gone berserk, he's in serious pain, and he's gradually approaching the brink of death. The only supposed way to bring him back to his senses is to fight him. The end results of both made her stomach churn.

She sees Noir, Queen, Fox, and Skull get blasted back and Mona grab onto his shoulder.

"Akira, you've gotta stop! C'mon!  **Akira!** "

Hellspawn roars as he punches Mona away.

_**YOU BURN!!! AND YOU!!! EVERYTHING, GO DIE IN A FIRE!!!** _

Panther shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. Everyone else is fighting him because they want to save him, no matter what. Of course, she feels that way to. She just needs to show it.

"Oracle, can't  **you** talk to him?!" Skull shouts.

"I'm trying! I can't get through!"

As Hellspawn tries to ready the killing blow, a massive torrent of lava erupts from under him. The team, recognizing Panther's special out-of-cobtrol Blazing Hell attack, rushes back to a safe distance from the gushing volcanic geyser.

Noir sees Hecate hovering in front of the flames and the unmasked Ann confidently marching into them.

"Ann-chan?!"

With her Persona's elemental protection keeping her safe, she puts one foot into the flames.

"I'm going alone…" Ann tells her. "Don't worry. I'll be okay… He won't hurt me…" She charges straight into the intense flames, charging forward with determination burning hotter than the magma she dashed across. Oracle contacts her via Persona communication.

"Hey! I've got your back in there!" she assures her.

"Thanks, Futaba!"

"From what I can tell, Hecate's magic attack power should be able to stand up to that monster! As long as you can find a way to deal with its physical attacks, you have a good chance to take it down!" Futaba uses Heat Riser on her.

"Take these buffs, just in case! I'm gonna keep trying to get through to Akira on my end!"

Ann nods and clenches her fists.

_Don't worry. I'm coming… I won't let you die!_

Ann sees Hellspawn shielding himself from the flames.

" **Akira!** " Hellspawn glares at her. The extreme murderous intent pierces her heart, but she stands her ground, smiling.

"H-Hey there, you!" she says. "It's  **me!**  I know you were really worried back there, but look! I'm alright, see?!" The beast seems to calm down as his gaze softens. Ann cautiously steps closer.

"Everything's alright now... You already won... Shido's down. You can stop now. Let's get you out of that armor, okay?

Hellspawn moves closer to her, one step at a time, as she beckons him over.

_"_ _That's it. Come closer. Calm down."_

The sudden red flash of her lover's right steel claw prompts Ann to quickly jump back, dodging his slash attack.

" **Dammit!** "

As Hellspawn grips his head in pain, Satan appears from within the towering flames, his laugh once again booming from the clouds above.

" **thErE Is nO lOngEr AnythIng yOU cAn dO… hE'S mInE nOw… And hE shAll sErvE As my vEssEl As I brIng UttEr chAOs tO thE wOrld Of mAn… thIs Is whAt hE wAntEd, After All. thIs Is hIs trUE wIsh. tO drOwn thE wOrld In dArknEss And dEspAIr!** "

"NO ONE'S TALKING TO YOU! GIVE HIM BACK!  **NOW!** " Ann commands Hecate to hit with Agidyne explosions while she lets loose with her sub-machine gun. Annoyed, Satan has Hellspawn use Ice Age, making massive glaciers of ice fall from the red cloud sky.

"Nice try!" Ann slams her right palm on the ground to influence her Blazing Hell field and create pillars of magma to destroy the falling glaciers. Hecate and Satan start flying through the inferno field in an intense magic showdown.

"He's coming straight at you!" Oracle shouts. Ann turns to her right, where she hears Hellspawn roaring at her, and puts her hands up in defense position.

_Forget how much you **suck** at this and  **focus!**_

Outside of the Blazing Hell field, the rest of the Phantom Thieves are trying to see what's going on.

"Dammit! The flames are too wild!" Skull shouts. "I can't see anything!" Mona, who hopped on top of Skull's head, catches a glimpse of two clashing.

"There! I see them!" he shouts while pointing. The team looks in that direction and see the two fighting hand to hand in the flames. To their surprise, Ann doesn't seem to be struggling against their leader too much.

"Hold on… Is she actually holding him off?!" Fox asks. Queen recalls all the times she's spent with the couple for Kata training at the Protein Lovers gym, requested by Akira to help Ann stay in shape and teach her self defense.

 _Looks like having Akira-kun be her sparring partner is paying off,_ she thinks.

Back inside, Ann continues to block and counter Hellspawn's while their Personas clash above them. Even with all of his erratic movement, she could see his tells for what he's going to do. Plus, her fire field was gradually causing him damage, so she knew he'd tire out enough for her to get through to him eventually.

Hellspawn leaps back a great distance and shoots a hail of Diamond Dust shards at her. Ann twirls her leather whip, letting the flames set it ablaze, and swings it as fast as she can to deflect most of the shots, enduring the stings as the ones that get through graze her body, tearing her suit and cutting her cheeks.

Hellspawn suddenly begins to feel fatigued and he stops attacking, kneeling on the ground.

_Now's my chance!_

Ann switches out her leather whip for her electromagnetic one Akira has her hold onto to restrain enemies and sets it to max voltage. Usually, that setting is for finishing off Shadows, but considering Hellspawn's power, she knew he'd be able to survive.

She glares at Hellspawn, with the intention to rip off that armor and get her man back, and pushes the button on the whip's handle to turn on the electricity.

" **SQUEAL LIKE A PIG!** "

Hellspawn cries out in pain as she lets loose a furious barrage of electrified lashes all over his body, sending paralyzing shocks running through his blood. He stumbles on all fours and his muscles spasm as he is left unable to move, but his rage still persists.

Ann looks up and sees Hecate's dogs using their chains to bind Satan and blast him with their Agidyne breath. The threat was weakened on both fronts.

"Think you can get him to calm down?" Oracle asks.

"You know I wouldn't have rushed in here if I didn't think so!" Ann marches up behind Hellspawn, quickly wraps her whip around his neck, wraps her legs around his waist, and holds back his arms while grabbing the end of her whip. Satan glares at her from above.

" **yOU fIlthy InsEct…!** "

Hellspawn snarls loudly and starts thrashing around in response to his master's anger, but Ann keeps him restrained with her body while tazing him with her whip to keep the paralysis up. It hurt her too, but it was more than bearable thanks to Hecate's partial resistance to electricity.

"Akira! I know you're in there!" she shouts. "C'mon, wake up!"

"It's **us!** Don't you remember?!" Futaba yells. Ann winches as the enraged boy roars, suffering from the turmoil in his mind.

**xxx**

Inside a flashback of his time at school, Akira is in a meeting with his counselor.

"Wow! Impressive as always, Kurusu-kun!" she says. "Maintained your academic alpha dog status for another year!" Akira sighs in exasperation.

"And just like always, it felt too easy."

"That's because of how hard you work when it really counts. And you  **know**  it counts all the time. I just… wish you'd actually  **show** some of that effort in class. Teachers are still complaining about how in the world  _ **such an annoying slacker**_  gets the #1 spot every time without cheating."

"I listen in my own way and I do my work. I don't see how that warrants being called "annoying". Hmph… Like I care."

"Still no idea on what you wanna do for a living?"

"Nah. But that's what college is there for, ain't it? To figure it out and learn the basics... Honestly… I'm really looking forward to it."

…  _My future…_

Inside a flashback of his time with his band of thieves, everyone is grabbing a bite to eat at the Beef Bowl Shop after a long day's work.

"To be perfectly honest," Haru innocently speaks. "I've never tried beef bowels before. This is actually really good."

"You've  **never**  had one?!" Ryuji says while wolfing down his meal. "Man, have you been missing out!" Yusuke moves his bowl away from Ryuji.

"I would deeply appreciate if you did not get  **your** mess in  **my**  food," he grumbles. Makoto looks at Futaba with a deadpan expression as she digs in.

"I should probably teach both of them about table manners," she sighs. Something gets caught in Futaba's food pipe and she starts beating her chest. Makoto slides her water over to her.

"Slow down! It's not going anywhere!"

Futaba chugs down her water.

"Pwah! Sorry! I used up a lot of energy today!" 

"Even though your job is a little easier?" Mona asks, popping out of Akira's bag. Ryuji shoots a fist in the air.

"Of course! No matter what role ya got, it takes a lot of work to be a-"

Ak-An-Mo-Y-Ma: " **RYUJI!** "

Ryuji covers his mouth before he can say "Phantom Thief". Ann groans, swipes his extra beef bowl, and shows it to her boyfriend.

"Let's split this," she says.

"Alright."

"Hey, that's mine!" Ryuji barks.

"What's yours is the punishment for still not learning to keep your mouth shut!"

"And here I thought you were actually learning," Morgana sighs. Everyone notices Akira suddenly start laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Futaba asks. He shakes his head.

"Nothing. Just… I think this is the most fun I've had eating with people."

…  _My friends…_

Inside a flashback of his time with Ann, the couple are lying in bed together after their birthday party.

"Y'know… I've thought this for a while now," Akira says. "But… being with you makes me forget my life's supposed to be ruined." Ann looks up at him with a tinge of red in her cheeks.

"Maybe that's because it's gotten even better… That's what I feel when I'm with you."

"... Hey... You're not gonna go anywhere, right…? I've already had my future taken from me… I don't wanna lose anything else… Especially not you…"

Ann pushes herself up and stares down at him.

"... Like I have anywhere else to go…  **Right here, with you. This**  is where I belong."

…  _My… My love…_

Akira now stands alone in the dark, head lowered and eyes drain of life.

_All these things… All these things I needed to protect…_

"BUT THEY'RE GONE NOW, AREN'T THEY?!"

He freezes up from the sound of his own voice turned sinister echoing in the dark.

 _"He straight up yanked that all away from your sorry ass and you're **still** whining about protecting them!"_ Akira covers his ears and falls to his knees.

"Nngh!"

_"Oh, c'mon! Like you were anything but a big fat piece of meat from the start! Hm hm hm hm!" Darkness starts creeping in on him as he grits his teeth._

"Shut up…! Shut up!"

_"Man, it's hilarious that you actually thought getting stronger through your Personas would actually make a difference! It's true! You believed it so badly, you really thought you were invincible! But nope! Buff yourself up all you want! Everything good in your life just gets taken away! **Like you really deserve any of it!** "_

Finally snapping, Akira screams into the darkness above him.

" **I SAID SHUT UUUUUUUUP!!!** "

**xxx**

In response to his inner despair, the Hellspawn alias' power skyrocketed, overcoming its paralysis.

"Careful!" Oracle shouts. "His power's going back up!" Hellspawn rushes to his feet, easily lugging Ann on his back, and starts furiously thrashing his body around. As she is hanging on for dear life, Ann feels a sharp pain pierce straight through her head. She turned to her right just in time to see Satan crush Hecate in his hand. He then turns his demonic glare to her.

" **mAEIgAOn!** "

Hellspawn's eyes glow red as he roars and blasts Ann away with multiple eruptions of Curse magic around him. Ann is sent rolling on the floor as Satan's anger grows.

" **EnOUgh Of yOUr dAmnEd mEddlIng!** "

Ann scrambles to her feet and runs to dodge the Eigaon rays Hellspawn shoots out of his hands while Satan hides in the flames. She manages to endure the impact when he shoots right in her path, but it forces her to her knees.

"Ann! Are you alright?!" Oracle shouts. Ann clutches her stomach in pain and calls out to her boyfriend again.

"A-Akira! I-It's  **me**! You know me, don't you?! Snap out of- **Ugh!** "

Satan emerges behind her and grabs her with one of his massive hands.

" **Crap! Ann!** "

The monster slowly brings her up to his face as she tries to struggle out of his grip, her face reflecting in his eyes.

" **I hAvE dEcIdEd… In cElEbrAtIOn Of my AdvEnt…** "

The Blazing Hell field turns black, a sign that it's now under the demon's influence, as it licks its teeth hungrily with his long snake tongue.

" **I shAll hAvE my fIrst tAstE… Of hUmAn flEsh…** "

The rest of the Phantom Thieves see the shadows of Satan raising Ann into the air as tortures her with Curse magic, then slowly lowering her into his mouth.

"Ann-chan!" Noir shouts.

"Akira's about to reach his breaking point!" Oracle shouts. "GUYS! DO SOMETHING!" The team desperately tries to use their Personas in different ways to cut through the inferno, but it is all in vain.

"The flames are too strong!" Queen shouts. "We can't get through!" Mona's eyes widen in horror as he sees the demon open his mouth as he brings his crush lower.

"LADY ANN!"

Hellspawn continues to cry out in fury, all the while.

**xxx**

Back in his subconscious, Akira holds his head in his hands as averts his eyes from all of the images passing by him in black clouds. He didn't need to see them to know what they were showing him. The bright future he had before Shido ripped it from him. His best friends fooling around together before they die at Shido's feet. Ann smiling at him before he tortures her, mind, body, and soul. It was all dreadful, and in his mind, it was all a reality that he failed to prevent.

"... I… I couldn't do it… I couldn't protect everything I cared about… All the power I gained… and in the end, I couldn't protect them…"

He feels a dreadful presence descend behind him and whisper in his ear.

_"You could never beat him anyway. You couldn't do it that day… and surprise, surprise… you can't do it now…"_

…

_**GOD DAMMIT!!!** _

**xxx**

Ann frantically tries to escape Satan's hand as he opens his mouth as wide as he can, letting smoking and intense heat flow out and revealing his enormous, burning, gnashing teeth. Hellspawn continues to roar in agony as more black ooze gushes out of his eyes and mouth.

"AKIRA! AKIRA, PLEASE!"

**xxx**

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!** _

As Akira continues to avert his eyes and cover his ears, unaware of the clouds of chaos slowly devouring his soul…

" _... Akira…_ "

A gentle voice reaches his ears and makes the clouds disperse. He starts to calm down and looks around for the source of the voice.

" _... Akira… Akira…_ "

He notices a bounty of shimmering red lights falling down like snow around him and looks up. Descending to him was a being made of light with painfully familiar golden hair spreading a comforting warmth across the area. His nerves and his heart gradually start to calm as he hears a familiar phrase with a familiar voice.

_... Are you really bad person as the rumor says…?_

_... You just don't seem like it..._

**xxx**

As Ann's gruesome doom draws nearer, familiar whispers starts echoing in her head through the Curse magic. She looks down at Hellspawn, whose rage has suddenly subsided as he calmly stares at her.

"You can hear me, can't you?! Akira!"

The whispers starts to become clearer as the red light in his eyes dims down and they widen.

" _... … … … … … Ann…?_ "

Ann smiles a little, relieved that she's finally gotten through to him, then takes a deep breath and calls out to him one more time.

"This isn't you! I know it's not! You're not the angry, psychotic murderer that you look like right now! You're a cocky, sassy, reckless, perverted show-off, but you're kind, strong, selfless, and so, so loyal! You never stop helping and caring about other people, even after everything you've been through! You always live your life by your own terms, no matter what people think! And you always fight for the justice you believe in! All of those things make you who you are!" Even as she gradually approached Satan's gaping maw, she continued to call out to him with passion in her voice.

"And I… I love  **all of that**  about you! I love it all more than anything in the whole world! I never thought I'd end up loving something more than I love Shiho and sweets, but **it's true!** You helped my strengthen my heart and stole it so easily! You've given me so much and you never left my side for a second! Every single day I spend with you… I couldn't be happier! You… you're **everything** to me!" Tears start flowing out of her eyes as she shouts.

"Akira… I need you in my life! **Forever!** You give it meaning that I never thought was there! So you'd better come back to me right now or else, I swear to God, I'm just gonna disappear right along with you!" She shuts her eyes to let herself cry a little before finishing her piece.

_"... Please... **Please wake up** …_

_… **KI-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** "_

**xxx**

_**KI-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!** _

Hearing her heartful cry, Akira lets out a quiet gasp as the deity's light dims to reveal that it truly is Ann. As always, the sight of her puts a big smile on his face and he reaches out to her.

An evil laugh rings out as smokey black chains suddenly emerge from the darkness and suspend her in the air. 

_"C'mon! I just told you! There's nothing a weakling like you can do to protect her!"_

**xxx**

Ann feels Satan's breath envelop her completely and sees that her midsection is inside his mouth. Her eyes widen in horror as the beast slowly closes his mouth, his gnashing teeth inches away from piercing her flesh… until he is slammed hard from the side out of nowhere.

" **ngh?! whAt wAs-** "

Strong attacks then come in all directions, making Satan fall to the floor. Ann hangs on for dear life as she is pushed around.

"W-Whoa! Futaba, what's going on?!"

"I dunno! It's too fast for me to track!"

When the demon looks up to see who is attacking him, he is shocked to see that is a certain Persona with a red suit, a top hat, massive black feather wings, and a masked face displaying a glowing angry smile.

" **ArsEnE?! hOw?!** "

Ann hears Hellspawn roar again and looks down just in time to see the raging alias punch himself hard in the face. His right eye changes from red to blue and his skin starts to change back.

**xxx**

Back within his subconscious, the Hellspawn creature is knocked on the floor. As it gets back on its feet, someone walks towards it and stops a fair distance away from it.

"... Shut. Up… I'm through listening to this..." Akira, as Joker without his mask, glares at his berserk self in confidence.

" **I am sick and tired of your BULLSHIT!** "

**xxx**

The conflicted Hellspawn roars as he thrashes around, hitting himself and trying to rip the demon armor off him. Arsene is flying through the air, engaged in a fierce battle with Satan. A fight that every member of the Phantom Thieves can see.

"Whoa… Hey, Oracle! What the hell's goin' on in there?!" Skull asks. A big smile forms on Oracle's face.

"His readings are stabilizing!" she tells them. "He's fighting back!"

**xxx**

Joker and Hellspawn are locked in fierce melee combat, the former powering through the latter's devastating blows to deliver his own. Hellspawn lands a punch on Joker's face, but Joker pushes back.

"... You're wrong!" He pushes away the fist, then closes in to deliver a vicious uppercut, sending him flying into the air.

"You're wrong!"

The beast falls to the ground and Joker stomps his foot and shakes his head.

"You're wrong, dammit! You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong,  **YOU'RE WRONG!** " Hellspawn glares at him with his demonic eyes and growls.

"Did you really think I couldn't figure it out?! You think I wouldn't be able to see it?! I  **know** I have the strength within me! The problem was I stopped using it!" He hangs his head and stares intently at his shaking hands.

"I've been letting myself fall apart over this crap! I was pissed out of my mind at Shido, but at the same time, I was scared shitless of him! After what he did to me and finding out who he really is, how could I  **not**  be?! It got so bad that I convinced myself that the only way we could beat him is with raw power alone! Power I thought I already had! And that was a dumb ass way of thinking!" He shakes his head and takes out his knife and pistol.

"But I'm not gonna think like that anymore! That's  **over**! It wasn't physical strength or the power of my Personas that got me here! It was the will to persevere through all the crap life threw at me and get back up when it knocked me down! It's… the strength I have deep down in my heart..."

Hellspawn gets to its feet and his power grows as Joker looks up at the chained Ann.

"I won't let my rage and desire for revenge lead me astray anymore... And I won't let my fear hold me back either. I'm just going to believe in the inner strength of heart I have deep inside to carve out my own path and push through everything in my way. And I know I'll stick with it… because my Ann is my light to guide me through the shadows. My Ann reminds me of the person I am and want to be. My Ann... makes me see… **My heart?!** " Akira's eyes glow red as blues flames cover his body and he glares at his berserk self.

" **That's the strongest part of me!** "

Hellspawn's thunderous roar shakes the ground before the two charge at each other.

**xxx**

Arsene continues to hit Satan with a barrage of Eigaon rays and Brave Blade strikes as they fight in the air.

" **dAmn yOU! BLACK VIPER!** " Satan turns into a massive jet black flame snake and charges at Arsene. The demon in the suit charges his strength, then fires a Megidolaon ray at point blank range out of nowhere, sending him crashing into the ground, freeing Ann from his grip.

The inferno field starts to disappear and the rest of the group sees Ann rise from the floor.

"Ann, are you okay?!" Queen asks. Ann notices Satan lying on his side trying to get up.

"Guys, he's down!" she shouts. Everyone turns their attention to the demon and quickly figure out what to do. What do you usually do when your foe is downed?

"Hell yeah! Let's send this guy packing!" Skull shouts. Everyone gathers together to combine their strength before Oracle gives the signal.

"GO! ALL-OUT ATTACK!"

The team roars as they converge onto their target and attack from all sides.

**xxx**

Joker is driving Hellspawn back in their fight. Suddenly, the Personas of his teammates emerge from the darkness, hit Hellspawn with a midair All-Out Attack, and slam it into the ground. The monstrosity cries out in pain and multiple cracks appear on its body. It gets to its feet, but is daze from the impact.

Joker, seeing the opening, whips out his pistol and performs his Down Shot move, rolling, jumping, and flipping around his enemy to down it. Hellspawn drops to its knees and looks up at the sky in the daze. When he sees the devil mask glow, he figures out what he has to do.

But, he'll need help. And lucky for him, someone was just let loose from her chains. So he calls out to her with a loud shout.

_" **ANN!!!** "_

**xxx**

The Phantom Thieves finish their All-Out Attack with a bang, leaving Satan stunned and wide open for Arsene to strike a One-Shot Kill to his forehead, knocking him on his back. His form begins to disintegrate in black smoke.

" **It… Is… nOt… pOssiblE!** "

Ann sees Hellspawn drop to his knees while looking up in a daze and his mask starts to glow. She suddenly hears a voice in her head. It's not a Persona communication.

…  _Ann...!_

How could she not instantly recognize that voice?

"Akira?!"

_Ann…! The mask…! Get… it… off!_

She quickly understands. That mask is what made him go psychotic, so ripping it off of him should free him from its control. She turns to her friends.

"Guys! Keep that thing pinned down for me!"

"You got it, Lady Ann!" Mona shouts. The thieves summons their Personas to pin Satan down as she dashes towards the dazed Hellspawn.

_Alright! I've seen you do this a million times!_

She hops onto the beast's shoulders in relatively the same style as her boyfriend.

_So here's hoping I'm doing it right!_

Ann grabs onto the bottom of the mask, grabs onto her wrist with her left hand, and pushes on his back with her legs to pull. As a countermeasure, Hellspawn's body erupts with Curse magic flames and the mask emanates magma-like heat, but she continues to pull, somehow feeling Joker try to pull off the mask with her.

" _ **YEOW! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!"**_

As tiny geysers of blood start bursting out under the mask, Satan's rage grows and he starts to struggle.

" **yOU… rEvOltIng… wrEtch!** "

The thieves tighten their grip on him.

"Ann, hurry up!" Skull shouts. "I think this damn thing's getting his wind back!" Ann powers through the searing pain in her palm, which is more bearable because of her elemental resistance, and does a second push with greater force, knowing that Akira is doing the same.

"Ngh!  _Come oooooon!_ " The mask starts to peel off more and more blood gushes out. Satan's anger reaches his peak, he sends out a Maeigaon shockwave to blast away the thieves, and roars as he charges towards Ann, using his six hands to propel him forward faster.

" **I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS AND STAIN MY TEETH IN YOUR BLOOD, HUMAN!** "

"HURRY, ANN!" Oracle shouts. As the couple on opposite sides of consciousness push one more time with all of their might, they share the same thought.

_Dammit! Come off already!_

Satan's distance: 30 yards.

_**Get… the hell… off!** _

20 yards.

_**GET! THE HELL! OFF!** _

At ten yards, Satan launches himself into the air as if to pounce on her. The couple roar as loud as they can as they desperately pull as hard as they can… until the mask finally snaps off.

Ann tumbles backwards on the floor as the massive demon slowly freezes in midair. She sits up, notices the devil mask is in her hands, and smiles as she raises it in the air in triumph.

"WOO HOO! Dear God, did you cause so much trouble!" The mask flies out of her hands and into the air. Satan gradually reverts back into his phantom form and is sucked into the mask, along with the remains of the Hellspawn armor, and it all disappears in black ball of fire.

Ann hears a thud ahead of her and sees Akira lying on his side in his normal clothes.

"Akira!"

Everyone rushes over to their leader with a sigh of relief.

"Looks like that thing's finally gone," Mona says. Ryuji grins and slaps his hand on his bro's shoulder.

"Geez! You sure know how to freak us out, ya big bastard!" Ryuji laughs. Akira doesn't give any response. Ryuji shakes him.

"Hey, Akira?" Still no response. He turns him on his side.

"C'mon, man. You can't just lie there all… **Huh?** " Everyone's hearts stop and their eyes widen in horror when they see Akira's face covered in black ooze, mouth agape and eyes rolled to the back of his head. Makoto covers her mouth.

"No…!" she gasps. "Don't tell me…!" Futaba hastily kneels down and puts her ear to his chest, then his mouth. She feels herself about to choke up when no sound comes out.

"N-No… He's not breathing!  **He's not breathing! HE'S NOT BREATHING! AKIRA!** "

Ann pushes everyone aside and starts doing CPR, starting with chest pumps with both hands.

"Akira, c'mon!" Mona shouts. "You're our leader! You have to wake up!"

"Akira-kun, please!" Noir pleads. Ann wipes the ooze off his mouth before performing mouth-to-mouth.

_C'mon! Don't die!_

She goes back to chest pumps.

…  _Don't die!_

Tears start leaking out of her eyes... Was she too late?

…  ** _Don't die!_**

* * *

**Target ⅔: Hit**


	20. Collision of Pride: Target 3/3: My Justice

Back inside his consciousness, Joker stands in front of his Shadow, who took the form of Hellspawn, with Satan towering over him. His Shadow gives him a smile.

"So you finally remember," it says.

"Yeah… You were kinda forceful though!" he complains, scratching his head.

"Hey, in case you haven't noticed the obvious like a dumbass, not all Shadows are as nice as your "sister's". It was necessary."

"Hm. You're right… Still… I didn't beat you on my own." Shadow Akira grins and crosses his arms.

"Damn straight!  _So, what did we re-learn today?_ "

Joker puts his hand over his heart, feeling the strength of the pulse that drives him forward without end.

"My heart is my greatest weapon," he says. "As long as I follow it and have pride in myself, there's **nothing** I can't do. Especially when I have friends to help me do it." The Shadow nods as it and Satan start glowing in radiant red light.

"Don't go forgetting that again…" it says. "... Okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't."

The two beings merge together in a ball of light, then shrink down into Akira's Joker mask.

_You should get going. Your team's waiting for you. And remember. You are Joker, the unstoppable leader of the infamous Phantom Thieves. Go teach Bastard Shido exactly what that means._

Joker nods with determination, puts his mask back on, and its shine envelopes him to bring him back to reality.

**xxx**

In the public dining area of Shido's Palace, the human cognitions gather around a hole in the wall where Shido fell through.

He crawls out of the hole and glares at everyone. They all stare at him with zombified looks and nod before turning into black ooze.

_" **For the glory of Shido…** "_

Shido smiles as the ooze surges into him, giving him back all of his strength.

**xxx**

Back on the roof, everyone is still trying to wake their leader up.

"Stop it, man!" Ryuji shouts. "This ain't funny! Wake up!"

Suddenly, Akira's body bursts into blue flames. Everyone jumps back and shield their eyes from the light. When it dies down, they look to see Akira back in his Phantom Thief outfit.

_"... Uggggghhh… **Shut up, Ryuji...!** "_

Everyone rushes over to him with smiles on their faces as Akira slowly sits up.

"HE LIVES!" Oracle cheers. Akira looks around to see everyone gathered around.

"Eh? Guys? Ugh… how long was I out?" he groans.

"Just about a minute," Mona says. "But you looked like you had a mental shutdown! We all thought you were dead!" Ann places her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asks with the most concern. Akira stares at everyone, then hangs his head.

"Ah… ah…"

Everyone leans in to hear what he's saying… Not expecting him to blow up so suddenly.

"...  **ARE YOU SHITTING ME?! THAT FUCKING _HUUURT_ , GODDAMMIT! ** _ **OWWWWWWWW!!!**_ "

Akira grips his face, suffering from the burning, stinging pain of Ann ripping his devil mask off.

" **AWWW!**  DEAR  **LORD** , THAT STUNG LIKE HELL!  ** _Ngh!_**  Seriously, it was way worse than the first time!"

"... Yeah. You're fine," Ann says with a smirk.

"But… I guess that's what I get for letting that monster use me like a puppet… Sorry for freaking you guys out like that."

"Don't worry about it. We're just glad you're okay."

As he he looking at his friend, he feels something terribly amiss.

"Wait… Where did Bastard Shido go?!"

Right after those words pass his lips…

" **Bravo. That was actually an impressive display of power.** "

Everyone is shocked to see Shadow Shido towering over Akira with an evil grin on his face, completely healed of his wounds.

" **But it appears that power has been exhausted. And without it… you are no match for me!** " Shido reels back to throw an energy punch at the group. To his shock and almost everyone else's, it was blocked.

" **What?!** "

_" **Oh... There** you are..." _In an unexpected flash, Akira got to his feet, turned around, and snatched Shido's wrist with his right hand just before the attack was launched.

Akira, with his eyes shrouded in the shadow of his hair, inhales sharply through his nose and crushes the tyrant's wrist by tightening his grip, making him kneel to the ground in pain.

" ** _Nngaaaaah!_  H-How are you-**"

"The true strength of your fists lie in their ability to inflict an intense case of fear in the hearts of your enemies upon impact… But y'know what?" He yanks Shido towards him as his intense red eyed glare pierces through the shadow.

"... They're **useless** if you face an enemy that can  **rise above** **fear.** "

A vicious stomp kick to the chest sends Shido flying into the wall, to the awe of the other thieves.

Akira hears the sound of glass breaking in his head, along with a familiar voice.

> **_So… your mind is made up… and your heart has been steeled to take on the ordeal?_ **

Akira shuts his eyes.

"No… It's steeled to overcome it with no problem at all."

> **_Hmhmhm hahahahaha! ... Very well. Then as one who holds the power of infinite possibility, it is time for the final contract of Judgement._ **

Akira stretches his right hand and a glowing tarot card of the Judgement Arcana appears in his hand.

> **_Young man bearing the soul of an angel of justice whose wings have been tainted black with sin and whose eyes burn crimson  red with desire, swear a blood oath to me._ **
> 
> **_I am thou, thou art I._**
> 
> **_Thou, who would rebel against the Heaven of this world for the sake of freedom. Thou, who art willingly to perform all manner of sacrilegious acts, including beheading God himself, for the justice they believe in._ **
> 
> **_Let Hell's raging inferno set thy mighty wings of rebellion ablaze. Let the winds of disaster carry thou beyond the limits of the sky._ **
> 
> **_In a distorted world where God holds humanity captive with distorted tyrannical Law, become the Fallen Angel of Chaos that sets it free!_ **

Akira crushes the card in his hand and a ring of blue flames and black chains forms under him. He stomps his left foot and slams his right palm into the ground with his signature devilish smile.

_" **Ascend from Hell! SATAN!** "_

Akira's red phantom emerges from him again, but it gradually turns blue before it materializes as the monstrous Satan, as if his ego has mastered and harnessed the power of the raging phantom that slept inside him.

Considering the trouble it caused, it's not a surprise that the Phantom Thieves start stepping back in fear.

"Aw shit!" Skull screams. "Not that thing again!" Mona notices that his hairs aren't sticking up when he looks at Satan like the last time.

"Wait.... It's different from before."

Oracle scans Joker with her goggles to check his vitals.

"Whoa! He's stronger than when he went berserk… and he's in control!"

Joker glares at Shido as he struggles out of his crater.

"You got  **way**  too damn cocky," he growls in a deep tone. "I'm not the same boy you stomped all over way back then. The day you robbed me everything, you woke up the monster within me. Now, I won't hold back against anyone who pisses me off, no matter who the hell they are. So this time,  **I'll** be the one who steals everything from  **you**." Shido growls as the other thieves join his side and he points at him.

"And if **you're** the one chosen by " **God** " to rule over this country with an iron fist as you say, then that makes  **me**  the one chosen by the " **Devil** " to take you down! For the sake of everyone dear to me and all the lives you've snuffed out, I will rob you of everything you have, your twisted pride and your power, and make you repent for  **all**  of your sins!  **Every! Last! One!** ... I **did** warn you, didn't I? That I'd show you just who you've made an enemy of? **Now's** that time..." Satan lets out a ferocious roar as the noble thief flaps his coat and his eyes glow sin red.

"Masayoshi Shido, I **really** hope you're ready...  **cuz you're about to learn exactly why I'm called "THE JOKER"!** "

Shido lets his power explode with a roar, tearing apart the wooden floor board with a concussive blast.. but it doesn't phase the boy a bit. Any fear that held him back before has been thrown away.

The trouble-making leader turns to his band of misfits and they all smile as he fixes his right glove.

"Alright, thieves! …  **Let's end this.** "

Same battle plan as before: Joker, Skull, Fox, and Queen unite for direct assaults; Panther, Mona, and Noir focus on long-range attacks. This time, Oracle immediately fires up all the buffs for the entire party. The two leaders of pride rush at each other and enter a power struggle. This time, Joker maintains his composure and slowly overpowers Shido before headbutting him under his chin. He throws a flurry of punches and kicks that easily knock him around, then switches out with Skull so that he can lay the smackdown with his iron pipe. Shido tries to counter, but Joker slides in just time to block all of his attacks with no pain at all.

Skull switches in to shoot Shido in his face with the shotgun, then Fox and Queen switch in to rush him on both flanks. Everyone leaps away when Shido casts Deathbound. Panther hits him with a hail of sub-machine gun bullets, followed by an Agidyne blast, then dashes out of the way of his Diamond Dust attack. Mona and Noir attack from the front and back with Psiodyne and Garudyne, then dodge out of the way of his Megidola rays.

The direct assault team performs a unison elemental attack to blast him back. He recovers and fires off powerful elemental attacks everywhere in his peripheral vision. While everyone rushes out of the way, Joker dashes straight into it while infusing Bless and Curse magic into his knife. He activates his Third Eye senses, which have been amplified by Satan's power, and time seems to slow for him like how he focuses in Yongen's batting cage.

_**Focus… They won't touch me!** _

He swiftly and gracefully sidesteps, leaps over, slides under, and cuts any shots that cross his path as he makes a beeline towards Shido. Before the tyrant knew it, he was right up in his face.

" **What?! How did you-** "

Joker grins before vaulting over him.

_" **Hey!** Eyes on me!"_

When Shido turns around, he doesn't have enough time to figure out that the black hole in front of his left eye is the inside of the barrel of Joker's pistol before a bullet pierces him. As he is cover his bloody eye and screaming in pain, Joker rolls onto the ground to land after his vault, then dashes back to him with several light jabs and kicks ready to go. Shido tries to counter, but his punches are way off their mark thanks to his injured eye. Joker slips past Shido's last counter and gives him a matching set of bloody eyes with his knife.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAH!!! NGH! Damn brat! Where are you?!** "

Joker starts laughing as he stores up power with Heat Riser, then temporarily switching to Trumpeter to use Debilitate.

"Like I'd tell you! That'd ruin all the  **fun!** " He resumes his beatdown, only this time he brings magic into the mix. Ice magic to harden his hands and feet for greater impact, fire and nuclear magic to blast him away for finishers, lighting magic to increase his speed to allow for relentless assaults, wind magic to maneuver all around him, and psychokinetic magic to cause built up damage over time with each impact. Having loads of fun all the while, as if his fear had been turned into adrenaline pumping through his veins. It was just like when he first awakened to his Persona, but a hundred times stronger.

_" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!!!** **C'mon!** Is that you got?! You're not even in my league!"_

The Phantom Thieves are left in awe at their leader's new strength, feeling that any help they could give would just get in his way.

" _Daaaaamn!_ Look at him go!" Skull shouts.

"Is that really the same Joker from before?!" Mona yells.

As Joker continues to attack relentlessly, millions of thoughts rush through Shido's head.

**_How?! How is this possible?! How could an elite such as myself be losing like this?! How is it that this lowlife, a mere child, with his bare hands-_ **

A critical rising Curse magic uppercut to the chin with a vicious follow up Bless magic axe kick smack on the head cuts off his train of thought. Finally, one of Shido's eyes has completely healed. The rebel narrowly dodges his backhanded hammer fist by ducking, then channels crimson red energy into his right hand.

_" **Fist of PRIDE!** "_ Joker hits Shido dead center in the chest with the same unique attack he used when he was Hellspawn (but using his true deadly sin: Pride), blasting him back and forcing him to his knees. The rebel feels a familiar tingle in his hand: Stored energy to start a Baton Pass.

The cold-hearted tyrant staggers to his feet, his consciousness starting to fade.

" **Ugh… This is… impossible…! You lowlifes… can't defeat me…! I… am… an elite…! I am… Masayoshi Shido!** "

Joker stares at his arch enemy in absolute disgust.

"Hmph… And that's **exactly** why you're gonna lose… **ORACLE!** "

_"Gotcha! **Super move! ULTRAAA CHARGE!** "_

Prometheus shines like a star and its light gives the team a surge of power. Shido charges at Joker once again, but Joker uses his Down Shot move to stop him in his tracks.

_" **Your turn** **, Noir!** "_ Joker holds his hand out and Noir rushes past him while slapping his hand, receiving the stored energy he had.

_" **Astarte, descend!** "_

Her Persona emerges from her as she pinches the tip of her Musketeer hat with her fingers and gives Shido her signature sadistic death gaze. At her command, Astarte fires a hail of gun attacks on Shido, forcing him to guard, then the follow up Psyiodyne attack smashes his defense. His other eye heals and he tries to counter.

_" **Anat, come!** "_

Queen's Persona slides in front of Noir to protect her. The charming musketeer thief sees the Post-Apocalyptic Raider sprint towards her.

_" **Queen, to you!** "_

The two perform a Baton Pass and Queen sends Anat after Shido.

_" **Feel my rage!** "_

The Persona hits the tyrant with a blast of light, blinding him again. Queen charges at him to deliver her brutal aikido beat down, then has her Persona do the Atomic Flare Combo finisher. By some miracle, Shido isn't knocked down after the blast. He shakes off as much of his daze as he can, then tries to joined hand hammer fist her.

_" **Kamu Susano-O!** "_ Fox's Persona parries the strike with its sword, then stomp kicks him away. Queen turns to Fox as he rushes towards her.

_" **Rush him, Fox!** "_

Another Baton Pass as he dashes past her. He sets up with a Bufula ice attack freeze Shido's feet in place, then follows up with a point blank Deadly Fury sword attack, powered up by the Baton Pass, followed by Myriad Slash, both attacks covering Shido's body in bloody slashes, yet he **still** refuses to go down.

_" **Sei-teeen TAI-sei!** "_

Skull's Persona uses Zionga to paralyze the enemy as his master rushes towards Fox.

_" **Now! Skull!** "_

Skull grins as he receives the Baton Pass. As his Persona prepares to strike, Mona's Persona comes to its aid. The two masters roar as their other selves slam Shido with a super critical God's Hand+Miracle Punch uppercut that rockets him into the air, allowing Panther to follow up by pelting him with SMG bullets. Skull turns around and joins his hands together for that launching position.

_"Nice one! **Strut your stuff, Mona!** "_

Mona leaps into Skull's hands for the Baton Pass before being launched into the air after Shido. The feline swings his over-sized sword around to slash him as he passes him, then grins as he calls his Persona to his side.

_" **Zorro!** "_

The Garudyne blast sends Shido crashing into the ground. Mona snickers as he dives towards Panther, who gets in position.

_"Me- **yeow! Get 'im, Panther!** " _The black cat dives into her hands for the Baton Pass, then leaps away as she launches him. The absolutely livid Panther growls and glares at Shido with the intensity of a thousand suns with Hecate behind her, remembering how he tried to rape her right in front of Joker and how he tried to crush Oracle, promising to do the same to her.

" **I'm gonna LOVE watching the skin melt right off your bones, you DICK!!!** " She screams as she stomps her right foot hard enough to make a deep crater on the ground and, like a violent eruption of an active volcano, the boiling lava of her Blazing Hell attack erupts below him in a massive pillar that pierces the sky.

The other thieves see a wave of lava rushing straight towards them.

"S-She really has almost  **no control** over that attack, does she?!" Mona shouts in panic.

"Skull, Noir, shield wall with me!" Queen orders, the thieves reacting immediately to her words. "Mona, healing! Fox, duck and cover!" Seiten Taisei, Anat, and Astarte make wall to block the lava, Zorra uses his healing on them to help them endure the continuous damage, and Fox takes cover to avoid taking major damage.

As the tyrant cries out in pain, Panther and Joker walk beside each other, with Joker preparing for his final attack and remembering the promise he made to Sojiro: Belt him a good one for him.

**_One good_ _shot_** _,_ he thinks.  _All I need is_ ** _one good shot!_**

Panther smiles warmly at him, holds his hand for the Baton Pass, kisses him on his cheek, and whispers in his ear.

_"... **Take him down, Joker.** "_

Joker puts on his signature devilish grin, crotches down, and jumps in a spiraling motion into the air in a veil of black feathers and Curse+Fire magic, feeling both Arsene and Satan's presence swiftly carry him skyward. As he is ascending, he sees the spirit of his fallen friend rising with him on his right.

_... Go... **GO!!!**_

Joker nods and his ascending speed doubles as he climbs higher and higher into the sky like a rocket.

Shido blows away the lava with his power and glares at the thieves on the ground as he keeps himself on his feet through sheer force of will, even though his body is half charred and badly beaten. He charges up for one final Tyrant Wave.

" **... Ugh… Grr… Ngah… Y-You brats… won't take… me down…!** "

Oracle descends from the sky, dismisses her Persona, and crosses his arms with a toothy grin on her face.

"You're right!" she says. "…  **We're**  not gonna take you down." Panther points ups at the sky.

"...  **He**  is."

Shido looks up and his eyes widen when he sees Akira soaring high above him with the light of the waning moon shining behind him, shrouding him in shadow to highlight his glowing evil red eyes. Looking down at his foe like a predator bird does its prey, the rebel recalls everything this man has done. Robbing him of his future for such stupid reasons, causing the psychotic breakdown and mental shutdown crimes, killing Futaba's mother and Haru's father, having him tortured to the brink of death, and ruining the life of his late friend, Akechi. He even had to gall to stomp all over Futaba and try to take Ann by force right before his eyes. All that anger on the verge of bursting out. And it's given the signal to when both of his Personas' voices echoes in his head.

…  _ **End him.**_

With a demonic roar blaring in the sky, Akira's rage causes his power to explode in a hellish inferno, clearing the sky of clouds completely, as he bomb dives down towards Shido with the force of a blazing meteor.

_I won't let you get away... with screwing up this country!_

" **WORTHLESS BRAT! BE-GONE!!!** " Shido fires his attack into the sky with almost all of his remaining strength.

_I won't let you get away... with murdering my friends' parents!_

Akira does a fast stationary barrel roll and takes the attack head on, roaring through the pain with ease with no sign of slowly down, and drills straight through it, to Shido's utter shock.

" **IMPOSSIBLE!!!** "

_I won't let you get away... with ruining me and Akechi's lives!_

_..._

_But... above all else..._

Akira spins in a vicious counter clockwise rotation and the force of his descent allows his fist to fly straight into Shido's face. Shido, sliding backwards, tries to stand his ground and endure Akira's attack, trying to knock him away with a point-blank range energy punch to the face, but Akira's sheer force of will allows him to power through it and push harder.

**_I won't let you... get_**   ** _away...!_ **

**_And I'll never... forgive you...!_ **

The Curse and Fire magic, the strength of the Phantom Thieves passed onto him through the Baton Pass, the Ultra Charge, and the power of his sin of Pride all surge into his blow and rapidly spirals around his arm, the raging influx of power within and the resistance of Shido's skull against it making the bones in his arm crack and the muscles tear. Even so, he imagines that the loud crack of his bones is the safety hammer of a gun being pulled back... and with all of his bottled up anger burning his heart and fueling it, increasing its power tenfold...

_**... FOR MAKING MY ANN CRYYY!!!** _

With the burning glow of his sin red eyes, Akira roars as loud as he can as his fist shoots straight forward in a flash, like a bullet fired straight out of a gun, and blows his arch enemy away with a thunderous bang, the overwhelming force of the blow sending him flying and tearing apart the ground before making him crash extremely hard into the wall, trapping him within a massive crater and spreading large cracks to every edge… with what could only be described as his most powerful One-Shot Kill yet.

Akira lands on his feet, still spinning from the rapid rotation, whips his knife in his left hand, and uses it to stop his motion by planting it into the ground. Clothes torn from the punishment of the Tyrant Wave, right sleeve and glove blasted off from the spiraling energy of the godly One-Shot Kill, and body covered in blood, bruises, and burns, he takes a long moment to catch his breath and wipe the blood leaking from his forehead out of his eyes before limping into the large cloud smoke ahead, favoring his utterly destroyed right arm.

When it finally clears, Shadow Shido, after falling out of the crater in the wall, has been forced back into his normal form, completely beaten to a pulp, with Akira standing directly in front of him. He slowly opens his eyes, massages the fist shaped dent on the left side of his face, and hangs his head in disbelief.

" **... H-How…?! H-H-How could I… lose…?! And… to… a mere boy, no less…?!** " Shido slowly lifts his head and stares at the young rebel who tore him and his glorious empire down.

"...  **Akira… Kurusu…** "

That's it. That's the name of one of his victims. When they first met, the last thing he saw of him was his shocked face of the boy as he was dragged away by the corrupted police for assault. Now, here he is, a full-grown man towering over him in triumph after ending his hideous ambition.

All he could do was sigh and accept his defeat like a man.

" **... I… I… acknowledge… that I incriminated you on false charges… It was unjustified resentment on my part... I arrogantly abused my authority... It was... disgraceful behavior... I did it… to protect myself…** " He shakes his head with a face of remorse.

" **I am… truly sorry… for what I have done… Believe me... I haven't the willpower left to deceive you...** "

Akira just stands there, looking down on him. Those words were a long time coming, yet they didn't really satisfy him.

The Shadow smiles weakly.

" **It feels as though it's been some time… since I felt sincerely apologetic.** "

...

The thought of killing him certainly crossed the bad boy's mind a number of times, but he remembers what his beloved said to convince herself not to kill her enemy in the past.

_Revenge is better served if I make him repent,_ he'd think. _Realizing what he's done, he'll grovel for forgiveness for the rest of his life... There are fates far worse than death_ _… Isn't that right, Annie?_

A laugh escapes his lips thinking about it.

_**So** innocent, but you can still say the most seriously wicked shit sometimes! ... Chalk one for list of things I **love** about you._

Akira closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, knowing exactly what he wants to say to Shido.

"... The countless heinous crimes you've committed against Japan..." he says. "Are worthy of death... But... to be delivered by **my** hands...? ... That goes against my justice... So... let's make a deal…" Shido looks up at him.

"... In exchange… for me letting you… walk away with your life…" Akira opens his eyes and glares at his defeated arch enemy.

"...  **Atone for what you've done… you bastard son of a bitch…!** "

The Shadow openly nods, then hangs his head in penitence.

" **Yes… That may be good… Hahaha… So… I've been defeated… For the first time… in a very long time… I… I've been defeated… _Hahahaha... hahahahahahahahaha_...** "

The mischievous rebel shuts his eyes and hangs his head, trying to let the reality of what has just happened sink in. He beat Shido. After almost a whole year of cursing his existence and thinking he could never touch him, here he is, lying on the ground before him.

After everything he's gone through… he finally,  **finally** defeated Masayoshi Shido.

Akira grits his teeth and balls up his fists, trembling with built up emotion, then lets it all out in thunderous roar to the sky.

_"... **GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-**  ...Eh?"_

That's when the adrenaline pumping through his body dies down, his vision starts to blur, and he feels himself swaying forward and back.

_"... It all hurts and weighs a ton…"_ he wheezes.  _"How the hell am I standing up…? Everything's spinning… around…"_

He finally falls backwards, anticipating a hard impact to the floor… but got an even harder slam to the back of his head because Ann tried to dive catch him, but ended up crashing her forehead into him.

The other Phantom Thieves casually walk up to the couple as they scream and roll on the floor in pain. Akira sits up first and glares at her, rubbing the back of his head.

" **Come on!**  As if I wasn't banged up enough **already!** " he yells.

" **Shut up!**  I was just trying to catch you!  **Stupid moron!** "

Ryuji crosses his arms and smirks at Akira.

"You alright, Leader?" he asks. Akira smiles at everyone and sprawls out on the floor.

"Despite how much hell I must look like right now… just peachy."

_I am **such** a prideful liar, _ he thinks.  _Even though I gained control of Satan, he's **still** my most OP Persona. **Everything's** crying out in agony. The recoil's so extreme, I'm surprised I'm not dead right now._

Ann turns her glare to Ryuji.

"Hey, why aren't you asking if  **I'm**  okay?!" she yells.

" **You**  just got a bump on your head! You're fine!"

Mona pads over to his crush with a smile.

"Here, Panther! Let me kiss it and make it feel better!"

Akira slams his left palm on the ground.

" **Mona!** Restraint is gold! My gun is silver! **Don't** make me use it!"

Ryuji gives Ann a narrow eyed look.

"Actually, y'know what?! ...  **Hmph!** " He gives her a hard two-fingered poke on the red spot of her forehead.

" **OW!** What the hell was  **that** for?!" she shouts. Ryuji points to his smoking blonde hair.

"Learn some self control, why don'tcha?!" he whines. "Look what your freaking Blazing Hell attack did to my effin hair!"

"Stop being a baby!"

"Come on now. Let's save the chatting for later," Makoto sighs. "Why don't we heal Akira-kun so we can find the Treasure and leave?" Everyone nods in agreement and the healers gather around their leader to work their magic. Futaba skips over her bro and kneels down.

"By the by, that was coolest finishing move I've ever seen in my life," she says. "Even cooler than the all video games I play." Akira laughs as he stares at his battered right arm, burnt, bleeding, and broken due to to the recoil of the final blow.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it, sis! ... My arm hurts like a mother, though..."

_Well, compared to everything else..._

He proudly balls his right hand up into a fist.

"Still... it was  **sooo**  worth it!"

**xxx**

Back in Shido's office in the real world, the real Shido feels a strong pulse surge through his body, forcing him to lean against the glass window, which his lackeys notice.

"Sir?!" Shido shakes his head in dread, knowing exactly what's going on.

"N-No…! Did they succeed?!" He slowly turns to the doctor he has on standby and points at him, focused on the pills he has in his hand.

"H-Hey!"

"Y-Yes sir?"

"W-Will I really be able… to kill the Phantom Thieves if I use that?!"

"A-According to Wakaba Isshiki's research, temporarily collapsing a Palace will take down anyone inside it as well. The abrupt nature of the collapse means they will not be able to escape without extreme luck. However, the only way to purposely erase a cognitive world would by halting biological activity. This vile contains a cocktail of drugs that will put one into a catatonic state. In other words, this medicine will temporarily kill you… There are great risks involved…"

"Anything will do! Give it to me!" Shido staggers over to him, snatches the bottle away from the doctor, and forces the pills down his mouth like candy, the pills taking effect instantly. Shido's eyes gradually lose their light as he stares at the ceiling and falls to his knees, then lays flat on the ground.

_" **N-Now… t-t-they're... done for…** "_

**xxx**

Meanwhile inside the Palace, Akira's injuries are halfway healed when something glows from above. Everyone looks up to see a giant ship wheel shrink down to normal size and descend to them.

"Wait, a wheel?" Ann asks. "And its for a ship?" The Shadow slowly rises to his feet.

" **I must... steer this country! The right... is mine! If I don't… who will?!** "

Yusuke furrows his brow in disgust.

"What arrogance…"

" **I-I… I…** " Suddenly, the Shadow's form destabilizes and it cries out as it falls to the ground and disappears in a ball of fire, much to the shock of Phantom Thieves.

"What the-"

Akira sits up in absolute panic.

"NO! HE WAS FINE! THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE KILLED HIM- NGH!"

"Easy! You're not healed yet-"

The tense atmosphere gets worse with the sound of a loud bang and a tremor.

"An explosion…?" The tremor turns into a full on earthquake with another explosion going off. The Palace is definitely collapsing, but…

"But we haven't taken the Treasure yet!" Makoto points out. Mona hastily leaps up to grab it.

"We'll talk later! C'mon! Get Akira up and let's get the hell out of here!"

**xxx**

The cruiser ship tips over and slowly starts to sink into the sea as the Phantom Thieves rush through the labyrinth hallways with the healers carrying Akira, still tending to his wounds. They stop when they suddenly lose track of where they are going.

"Wait! Didn't we  **come**  from this way?!" Ann asks. Ryuji scratches his head.

"We can't get through like-" Everyone briefly screams at the sound of another explosion, escalating the situation.

"What is happening?!" Yusuke asks. Ryuji turns to their navigator.

"Hey Futaba!"

"The ship is exploding!" she says as she uses her goggles. "But why?!"

"What kinda sloppy explanation is  **that?!** "

"I dunno what's happening either!"

Akira recalls the time he spent as the out of control Hellspawn.

"Don't tell me… Is this  **my**  fault?!"

"No! I told you already! You can't destroy a Palace from the inside without taking the Treasure or killing the Shadow!" Mona explains. "You definitely didn't kill him either, so… Something might've happened to Shido in the real world!"

"Whaddya mean  **something?!** " Ryuji shouts.

"I dunno!"

Akira makes a quick deduction. If Shido felt himself having a change of heart and wanted to prevent that at any cost, then…

"No… Don't tell me he killed himself!" Another explosion goes off.

"Standing around here isn't going to help!" Ann shouts.

"We have to run!" Haru yells.

"Futaba, are there any other escape routes?!" Makoto asks.

"I'm looking, but water's flooding in everywhere!"

Makoto looks around and sees an open hallway.

"What about that way?!"

Just when everyone looks, water immediately floods the way. Haru and Makoto gasp.

"No!"

"Our path…"

"Still, where else can we go?!" Yusuke asks. Ryuji sees water flooding in from where they came.

"Crap! This side too!"

With water coming in on all sides, Ann can't help but get this dreadful feeling.

"Are we… sinking…?"

Mona grits his teeth in frustration.

"We are  **not**  gonna die like this!"

Akira suddenly struggles of out of the healers' hold and slams his right palm on the ground, ignoring the pain of his still healing arm.

_" **PLEASE! SATAN!** "_

Satan emerges from outside the sinking ship and cast Ice Age on it and the surrounding water to slow its destruction.

Everyone notices the water freeze, then see Akira's face dripping with sweat as he powers through the recoil damage again.

_"Ngh! I-I… can't... hold this… for very long…!"_  he wheezes. Ann kneels down to him.

"DON'T SAY IT! DON'T EVEN  **THINK** IT! I'm **not** leaving without you!"

"Ha ha... D-Don't worry! I'm not saying that…! **Everybody, brace yourselves!** " The ship tips over and everyone slowly falls onto the ice and slides down the hallway to the other side. When they all reach the wall, Akira uses his Third Eye to look ahead of the hallway to his right. Beyond a few tight turns… a way out!

**"This way!"** Everyone follows him as he sprints up the tilted hallway.

**xxx**

Everyone finally makes it to the side deck near the bow, but with Satan's power expended, the ship is sinking faster than before. Futaba starts freaking out and pulling her hair.

_"WE'RE GONNA DIEEE~! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SWIIIM~!"_

" **You're** the one who was too chicken for lessons at the beach!" Akira shouts. Makoto looks around and sees a lifeboat hanging off the front of the ship.

"Over there! A lifeboat!"

Everyone rushes up to the front of the ship and stop at the top of the monument building, the lifeboat on the far end. Ryuji see the switch that will bring it down.

"We just gotta get there."

Yusuke looks back at the rapidly rising water.

"It's too far! We won't reach it in time!"

Ryuji glares intently at the release switch and the distance between them, knowing what he has to do. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath through the nose.

"... **I got this.** "

Everyone turns to Ryuji as he looks back at them.

"Hang tight! I'll nab the boat!"

"Ryuji!" Ann reaches out to him as he leaps over the edge and onto the building face.

He gets himself into track running start position and focuses on the switch.

"It's now or never! Here goes!" The group's charge commander roars as he sprints towards the switch with lightning speed. He leaps over the water to the other side, almost slipping in, and another explosion goes off as he punishes his injured right leg and sprints up the tilted bow.

Everyone else gets on the monument face as the rest of the ship is almost completely sunken, making that their only foothold left, and watch their comrade run. Akira and Ann can't help but smile as the idiot of the group does the impossible, breaking through the limit that his handicapped leg put on him.

Akira: _**"DO IT, MAN!"**_

Ann: _**"GOOO!"**_

Ryuji makes a big leap to grab onto the lever and uses his body weight to pull it down, releasing the boat. Everyone cheers as the crane moves and the boat swings down and lands in front of them.

Ryuji looks back as the team pulls the boat towards them and get on. When Ann smiles at him, he snickers, winks, and shoots a thumbs up at her. Akira is the last one to get on as Yusuke starts the boat.

"Hang on!" Akira shouts. The boat starts moving forward. Yusuke steers it towards the almost sunken bow to pick up Ryuji, with everyone smiling at their brave teammate who just had his time to shine and Akira waving at him.

_... That dumb ass is my best friend._

**_"Hahaha! Nice job, bro!"_ **

At that moment, the bow is enveloped in fiery inferno. The thieves shield their eyes from the explosion, and when they uncover them, Ryuji, who was hanging on the lever, is nowhere to be found.

"Wha… Where'd he go?" Akira mumbles. Multiple explosions go off until the entire structure is blasted apart. Akira and Ann stand up and watch in horror as the ship burns away.

_"... R-Ryuji...?"_ Akira murmurs.

_"... No way…"_ Ann mumbles. _"... It's can't be… C'mon, what the hell, Ryuji?"_ The couple cry out for their friend as their are forced to exit the Metaverse.

Akira+Ann:  _" **RYU-JIIIIIIIIII!!!** "_

**xxx**

Everyone awakens on the sidewalk outside the Diet Building in their normal clothes.

"We're back…" Ann mumbles. They remember what just happened and look around for their friend.

" **Ryuji?!** "

"Hey, Ryuji!" Akira shouts. "Where are you?! Answer me!" There is no answer and no sign of him anywhere.

"He didn't… make it out…" Haru mumbles.

"Then we gotta go back!" Futaba shouts.

"You all **know** that's impossible..." Mona says.

"Then he  **has**  to be here!" Akira yells. " **Ryuji!** C'mon, bro! Talk to me! Give me a sign! Anything! Please! ...  **RYUJI!** " Still nothing. After all that yelling and pleading, there's was nothing left but reality:

He really didn't make it out.

Morgana hangs his head and lets out a low meow.

"... Ryuji..."

The young leader hangs his head in disbelief, having already lost one dear friend to Shido's madness.

"... Is this… some kinda sick joke…?" he mumbles. Yusuke pretends to laugh.

"Ha… haha… If it **is** … it isn't funny at all…"

Ann grits her teeth and balls her hands into fists.

"He was our fastest runner too!"

Yusuke sees something tiny on the ground and picks it up.

"So,  **this** is the Treasure…"

"... I-It's a legislator's pin," Makoto says. Akira feels his chest tighten as he sees Futaba take off her glasses and rub her eyes as she starts to cry.

"Futaba…" He pulls her head onto his right shoulder, then taps Ann on hers. Ann turns to her boyfriend, eyes red and flooded with tears, then throws herself into his embrace as she starts bawling out loud. He holds his sister and his lover as tight as he can and shuts his eyes, mourning his fallen friend. It was a tragedy of tragedies.

...

_" **Maaaaaan, that was too close!** "_

...

That one sentence alone destroyed the mood and plastered the dumbest deadpan look on Akira's face.

_"... **Eh?** "_

The blonde, vulgar, carnal, below average intelligence monkey casually walks up to the group with his hands in his pocket.

"For real though, why do Palaces gotta explode so much?" he complains. "Can't they disappear normally? Y'know, like, just fade away and crap." Ryuji notices the shocked looks of all of his friends, besides Akira, and crosses his arms with a look of confusion.

"... What?"

Akira doesn't even bother to join his friends in running to him.

**_... YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!_ **

"Didn't you… die…?" Haru mumbles. Ryuji's eyes pop as he is completely oblivious.

" **WHAT?! HELL** NO!" He scratches his head.

"Well, I… I  **thought**  I did at first, but I guess I got blasted out from the explosion. When I woke up, I was lyin' on the grass..." He checks himself.

"I mean… ain't I alive?"

Akira has never felt more annoyed since he thought Futaba had a mental shutdown after they help fix her heart because he found her unconscious and wouldn't respond, only to find out that she falls asleep for days like that all the time.

_Of course you are, you freaking moron,_  he thinks.  _Dumb asses like you just don't know when to die._

Ryuji sees Ann's tear drenched face and swollen red eyes and laughs.

_"What's **this?!**  Your cryin' face is  **so**  not cute~!"_

Akira counts down as the idiot laughs and his girlfriend starts to tremble, knowing what's coming next.

_" **3, 2, 1** …"_

" **UGH!!!** IT'S  **YOUR**  GODDAMN  **FAULT!!!** " Ann slaps the clueless loser as hard as she can, the loud sound of the impact making all the other guys flinch.

" **GAH!** ** _OWWW!!!_**  H-Hey! What the hell did  **I** do?!"

" **We were worried about you!** " Haru screams as she rubs her eyes to dry her tears. Futaba angrily gets up in his face.

" **YOU TROUBLEMAKER!!!** "

Ryuji backs up to the lamppost in fear.

"W-Wait, what's this all about?!"

All of the girls surround him and crack their knuckles with glares flooding with murderous intent.

"H-H-Hold on, OK?!" Ryuji panics. "C-C-C'mon! I-I almost... k-kinda died!" They take two steps towards him to strike fear in his heart.

"Uh, you guys are joking… right?!" Desperate to escape, he calls out for help.

"Yusuke! Mona! A little hand here, guys?!"

The two just turn away.

"Perhaps  **that** spot would make a good scenery painting," Yusuke says, making a rectangle with his fingers towards a random area.

"Is that a mouse I see over there?" Mona asks as he gets into pouncing position.

"C'MON! FOR REAL?!" He calls out to his best bro.

"Hey, Akira! You'd never leave anyone to die, right?! Talk some sense into these girls!"

It's true. Usually, Akira plays the upstanding hero that will help anyone in dire need, no matter how difficult or how small the task… but…

Akira pretends to wipe a tear from his eye.

_"Oh! If only he had escaped from that ship before it exploded,"_ he fake cries. " _Fare thee well, Ryuji Sakamoto! You will be dearly missed…_ **Probably _._** "

Ryuji is left to accept his fate as the girls close in on him to give him the beating of a lifetime. A truly gruesome All-Out Attack.

**xxx**

Ryuji is left unconscious and beaten down about five minutes later as the girls, Yusuke, and Mona walk away with beaming smiles on their faces.

"I'm feeling rather hungry," Yusuke says.

"Why don't we stop by somewhere on the way home?" Haru suggests.

"Then  **I**  want sauteed foie gras!" Futaba declares.

"We're in reality right now, you know," Makoto points out.

It wasn't until they were almost at the station that Ann notices something amiss.

"Hey, where did Akira go?"

As everyone is looking around, they hear voices behind them.

Ryuji: _" **Uggggh…**  Why are girls so  **eeeviiil~?** "_

Akira: " **Shuddup, bastard gorilla!** That was all on **you** and your stupid tactless mouth!"

Ryuji: _"But I almost **diiied** …"_

Akira: "And we thought you  **did**! The least you could've done is say you were sorry for worrying us like that!  _But **nooo~!**_ You just  **had**  to tease Ann about her crying face! Just count yourself lucky you have a friend who barely cares enough, you dumb monkey moron!"

Ryuji: _" **Uggggggggh** …"_

Akira is carrying the pummeled and now unconscious Ryuji on his back as he walks towards the group. He didn't have to look at the girls to tell that they were giving him faces that say "Seriously?".

"Don't look at me like that," he groans. "I know, I know. He's a total dumb ass and he deserves to be left for dead…" He lets out a sigh and smiles as he looks at him over his shoulder.

"But… for whatever reason… he's my best bro. What are you gonna do?"

The girls all give him beaming smiles for his honesty.

"Oh, no! It's no trouble at all!" Haru says.

"We know it's in your nature to never stop caring about others, no matter what," Makoto chuckles. " **Nothing** will change that."

"That's what we all love  **so much** about you, Akira!" Futaba shouts. Ann joyfully skips to his side.

_" **Me especially ♡** ,"_ she giggles as she pecks his cheek. Akira chuckles and blushes as he leads the group to the station.

...

Akira: "... All who agree that dinner's on **him** , say "I"."

All: " **I!** "

**xxx**

The next day…

**Ann: Anyone hear anything?**

**Yusuke: Other than the talk of our calling card, I haven't received any new intel.**

**Ryuji: Me neither.**

**Haru: Nothing on my end.**

**Makoto: Sis hasn't heard anything.**

**Futaba: I've surfed all over the net. No new dets. :P**

**Ryuji: So ya think Shido's alright? Akira said he might've offed himself to stop his change of heart, didn't he?**

**Makoto: If he did in fact die, there's no way it wouldn't have made the news by now.**

**Futaba: Mona says something may have happened, but he was mostly likely revived a little later.**

**\- Shido must've had something planned where he would be dead for a little while, but have his doctor lackeys around to revive so he could destroy the Palace with us in it.**

**Ann: Well, at least he's alive. Otherwise, all of this would've been for nothing.**

**Yusuke: And we would be in an even dire situation than before, if that were even possible.**

**Makoto: For now, we'll just have to wait for any updates on his condition. Hopefully, it's before, if not during, the elections tomorrow.**

**Ryuji: Hey, wait a sec…**

**\- Yo, Akira! Where are you?!**

**Futaba: (Picture of Akira sprawled out on his bed)**

**\- He's turned into a log.**

**\- After we got home last night, he dropped straight to floor. He's been asleep ever since.**

**Ryuji: Not surprised. Way too much shit went down with him and Shido yesterday. That had to have left him pooped out of his mind.**

**Futaba: We fixed up his arm, though. Shouldn't take too long to be fully healed.**

**Makoto: Let's just let him rest. Hopefully, he'll be awake by tomorrow so that we can all see what happens.**

**Ann: Hey. I know it's kinda early, but why don't we get some stuff for a party at Leblanc tomorrow?**

**Haru: I think that's a great idea! Let's get together after school and search around.**

**Futaba: I'll force Sojiro to by us sushi! XD**

**Ryuji: Alright, but it's all on you guys to buy the stuff. I can't even if I wanted to. Know why?**

**\- CUZ "SOMEBODY" SUCKED MY WALLET DRY WITH THE DINNER BILL LAST NIGHT!!!**

**\- I get I messed up, but c'mon! I almost pissed my pants when I saw the receipt! And I barely even got anything!**

**...**

**Ryuji: Hey! Are you guys listening?!**

**...**

**Ryuji: HE-LLOOOO?!**

**xxx**

Akira wakes to see that he has been summoned to the Velvet Room. He rose from bed and walks to the cell door with a triumphant smirk on his face. Igor and the twins are where they always are, waiting for him.

"I've reconsidered my opinion of you,  _ **Inmate**_ ," Caroline says with a smile. Justine nods.

"The look on your face seems to be that of a man who has accomplished a great deed," she says. Akira chuckles in confidence.

" **To think you would use the trap they set against you to entrap them** ," Igor says with his usual grin. " **I've never seen a dramatic resurgence such as that.** " The twin wardens turn to the prisoner.

"And I still can't believe you actually got that Persona to submit to you!" Caroline laughs. "A monster that could rip the whole world a new one and you took control of it!"

"It appears as though even a demon lord is no match for the power of your heart," Justine praises. Igor applauds.

" **Truly marvelous- those are the only words I can think of to describe you.** "

"Hmph. Once again, you three underestimate me," Akira says in a cocky tone.

" **There should be no one left to hinder your rehabilitation, which should be completed shortly… That is… if everything goes well without problems.** "

"If any pop up, I'll take care of it in no time."

"Hahaha! Y'know… I actually believe that now!" Caroline laughs. Akira looks down at the twins, remember how he treated them when let his anger get out of hand.

"Hey, you two… um… I owe you both an apology. I was pissed as hell and I treated you like crap. I'm sorry."

"Awww, don't worry about it," Caroline says. "We'll just think of it as payback for times we may have gone a little overboard with our treatment."

"We are just relieved that you did not yield to your distorted wish," Justine admits.

"My wish?"

"Remember what we told you before?" Caroline asks. "How that Persona possessed an unholy presence with the potential to take control of you and cause all sorts of damage? The reason for that is because you actually have special affinity with it." Akira cocks an eyebrow.

"What kind of affinity?" he asks.

" _Shrouded in the darkness of chaos that is kept in check by an ever burning light,"_ Justine says. " _Sinster, yet righteous._ These things are a perfect description for your heart as a whole. When you first began your crusade as a Phantom Thief, your deepest desire was to, and I quote 'Destroy the world and create it anew, free of injustice and oppression'. It was, and still is, a morally grey wish that you wanted to make reality. As your sinful ambition grew stronger, so too did your rebellious will."

"It got so strong it ended up turning into a wild phantom with a crazy amount of excess power. So much power that any Personas you had used prior only held back it's true strength. Without a proper form, it couldn't show off its real potential... Satan ended up being that proper form it needed."

"... So that unholy presence you were talking about before...?" Akira asks.

"It was not within the Persona per se," Justine says. "But rather, within  **you.** Satan was merely the key that would allow it to truly run loose. The monstrous spirit that spoke to you, urging you to give in to your anger, was the Persona responding to your own desire. As we told you before, the exertion of power would unravel you heart and bring about unspeakable havoc." Justine smiles.

"But in the end, you proved yourself capable of harnessing that raw power with your ego and making it your own... And you will only grow stronger from here on..."

"Phew! Talk about not knowing your own strength," Akira laughs nervously. "But... now I wanna know how far I can take this."

…  _Akira? … Akira?_

A voice echoes through the room.

"Sounds like they're calling you," Caroline says. "Get goin'." Akira returns to his bed.

"Right. Well… See you guys later."

**xxx**

Akira slowly awakens as Futaba lightly shakes his head.

"Akira? You up yet? C'mon, get up." He slowly sits up, shakes himself awake, and notices that he's sitting in a booth in the store.

He turns to see his band of thieves, Sojiro, and Makoto's sister, Sae, gathered together with a spread of food laid out on the tables.

"Guys? And… Nijima-san?"

Sae shushes him and directs his attention to the TV. He sees Shido standing on a stage and a bunch of people cheering for him. He's relieved that he's alive, but only until he hears the tyrant speak.

_"My election is the result of every citizen's aid. Your support warms my heart."_

"Wait… It's Election Day…?" He quickly concludes that he fell asleep after he got home from the hellish battle and was unconscious for about a day due to extreme fatigue. More importantly… Shido won? It's not that surprising since all of Japan was cheering for him all this time… But what about his change of heart? The Phantom Thieves took his Treasure and beat his Shadow.

He didn't have to worry for long as Shido frowns with regret and continues.

_"That… That is why… That is…_ _**exactly** _ _why…_ _**I cannot forgive myself!"**_

Akira jumps from his seat and slams his hands on the table the instant he hears those last four words. His eyes could never be any wider with utter shock.

"... **Huh** …?"

The thieves smile at him in sympathy, knowing exactly how he feels to see the same thing he is seeing: The sight of his arch enemy confessing his sins right before his eyes.

"…  _The reason President Okumura_  passed away is…  _ **I**_ _am the one who killed him… I also… manipulated the information… that The Phantom Thieves were behind the series of mental shutdown incidents… The one who controlled the hearts of others… and gave rise to the countless victims… was **myself** … It was all for my own promotion… for my own selfish gain…"_

Akira very slowly walked up to the screen as his sorrow filled words ring through his ears, a maelstrom of emotions spiraling deep within him.

_"I've even used people's lives as stepping stones… in order to claim this country as my own ship… I even went so low as to rob an innocent child of his future... his very livelihood... for no reason at all... I… am a_ _**true**_ _criminal… that can be tried for_ _**any**_ _crime… And it_ _**still** _ _wouldn't be enough!"_

The falsely labeled criminal's body trembles, his chest tightens, and his breathing shallows as the memories of everything he has gone through this past year coming rushing back to him with a violent crash. Being dragged away by the police for assault, being found guilty in court, being forced to move to Tokyo for his one-year probation, awakening to his Persona, meeting Ryuji, Morgana, and Ann, taking down Kamoshida, forming the Phantom Thieves, taking down countless criminals, and making all sorts of friends. It eventually lead to the climax uncovering Akechi's true identity, escaping death, discovering the mastermind's identity, facing off against Akechi, watching him die, sending out the group's best calling card, and defeating the most powerful Shadow he's ever faced.

All of that fighting, all of that pain, all of that work… It all led up to the moment where he'd see Masayoshi Shido yelling into a microphone and begging to be punished with twin waterfalls of tears rolling down his face.

_"I will confess_ _**everything**_ _! … Please… I beg everyone… to pass judgement on me…! If I can… atone for… all I've done… with my life… I request that I be judged at once! And... to the child who I've wronged... if you're listening_ _... I pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive me!"_

The sight of him collapsing on the stage into a bawling mess, his subordinates scrambling in panic, and the people crying out and rioting in disbelief. The boy took all of it in before the broadcast was cut.

Akira stands there for a moment, frozen in place, as the crash of reality gradually fades away.

"It… it's over…" he whispers. "It… it's really over…" He then turns to everyone, a smile slowly cracks on his face, and he starts to laugh. Ryuji stands up and joins him as he shuts his eyes, crotches down to let his happiness build, then screams as loud as he can as he shoots his fist straight into the air.

Ryuji: " **HEEEEEEEEEEELL YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!!!** "

Akira: " **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOO!!!** "

Sojiro laughs as he hands Akira a glass of soda.

"Here, kid! Everyone, raise your glass!"

Akira snatches the glass out of his hand as everyone holds their and Sojiro clears his throat.

"Allow me to say a few words… Now then-"

"He's started taking charge," Futaba sighs.

"Come now. Don't be that way," Makoto says to her.

"If you're gonna complain, say it to Shido," Sojiro says. "A legislator's pin's worth almost nothing. Ahem. Well then, so, since the source of evil, Masayoshi Shido, has been-"

Everyone notices Futaba suddenly start to cry.

"I-I got to avenge… my mom…" she sobs as she rubs her eyes. "I-It's all… thanks… to  **everyone** … T-Thank…" Akira puts down his glass and the floodgates of her emotions break as he kneels down and pulls her in for a tight hug.

"I gotcha, kiddo."

Tears start rolling down Haru's face too.

"I was able to settle a debt in regards to my father as well," she sobs. Ann, who is sitting right next to her, smiles through her tears as she pulls her in for a hug too.

"We all worked so hard for this…"

Ryuji turns to his best bro.

"Not that I'd mind, and I totally get it," he says. "But are you gonna start bawlin' too?" Akira shakes his head.

"Don't get your hopes up," he chuckles. "I'm not the type of person to cry in front of everybody." Makoto turns to her sister.

"Shido's guilty. Right, Sis?" Makoto asks.

"It'll be difficult to prosecute him immediately," Sae says. "But I'll do this thoroughly until the causality between his other crimes can be proven. I believe Wakaba-san's research results will save Japan."

" **We** could testify too, y'know," Ryuji suggests. Sae smiles.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. I don't want to add any more unwanted suspicions on any of you. It's about time you let us adults prove we can get our act together."

"Hey, so what about this guy's education?" Sojiro asks Sae while pointing at Akira.

"I believe it will be fine for him to return to school. It's true that your face will be recognized among those involved, but I doubt they'll take a firm action like suddenly coming to arrest him. At least, they won't do it until the uproar with your "suicide" and Shido's confession have died down."

"Good, cuz I was seriously starting to go stir crazy being stuck in this place!" Akira complains as he lets go of his sister.

"Eventually though, the situation where you and I will be used as scapegoats can't be avoided…"

"You mean in regard to faking his death," Sojiro groans. "That wouldn't have happened to begin with had the police done their job properly."

"Of course I plan on doing everything I can. I will protect you all this time. Prosecuting Shido is that first step." Akira stands up and turns to Sae.

"So um… what about  **my**  case?" he asks. "Is there really nothing you can do about my record?"

"I said it would be  **barely**  possible if all the conditions I stated before were met," Sae says with a smiles. "But I didn't say it was  **completely**  impossible. Don't worry. I plan to expose the whole truth of **that** case as well. Japan's hero has the right to a bright future."

"... Eh, I wouldn't call myself a hero. Just a punk kid who hates the world we live in. And I don't really care either way. It doesn't really matter anymore...  **This**... is **more than enough** for me."

"God, for someone **so** proud of himself," Ann giggles as she rolls her eyes. "You can be **really** humble." Yusuke turns to Sojiro.

"Hey, when are we going to make the toast?" he asks, obviously really hungry like always. 

"Oh right. Let's get to it. Ahem. Today is truly-"

Akira shoots his glass into the air.

_"Blah-blah-blah- **Shido-sucks** -blah- **Phantom-Thieves-rule** -blah-blah-blah-blah!  **CHEERS!"**_

Almost everyone: _" **CHEERS!** "_

"No, wai- HEY!" Sojiro objects.

"I just woke up from a day long sleep!" Akira whines. "I'm  **starvin'** , old man!" Sae receives a text on her phone.

"I need to go. It seem Shido's been transferred to a hospital." She quickly sips down her drink and turns to the door.

"Oh, one more thing. It's fine to celebrate, but keep it in moderation, OK? Considering that he's finally back, all of you need to take your education seriously again." With that, she leaves and the mood darkens a bit as most everyone hangs their head in dread.

" _ **C'mon!**_ Why'd she have to go and say  **that**?" Ann sighs.

"Aw, I'm in too high of a mood to care right now," Akira says as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Still as carefree as ever," Mona sighs. "But you're  **still**  the best at everything." Ann shoots a deadpan look at Ryuji.

"That's why he gets to be… So what would that say about someone who's  **bad**  at everything?"

" **Oh shuddup!** "

Akira suddenly feels a sharp pain in his right arm.

_"Aw geez! **Ow!** "_

"Are you okay?" Makoto asks him. Akira laughs as he examines his bandaged arm.

"Yeah. I just remembered how I messed up my arm punching Shido's Shadow so hard in the face."

"That must've been one hell of a punch," Sojiro chuckles.

"Yeah... and it felt pretty great." Akira suddenly recalls something.

"Oh right! I just remembered! What did you guys end up doing with that pin anyway?"

"Check it out! **Boom!** " Futaba reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a clip on bracelet with the legislator pin embedded into it.

"Since we couldn't sell it, we thought it'd be better to turn it into a trophy… And we all agreed on who should have it."

Everyone stares at Akira as Futaba offers him the bracelet.

"Huh? M-Me?"

"I think it's only fair," Mona says. "We were all there in the fight against Shido, but **you** pushed yourself way beyond your breaking point to take him down."

"And we believe you lost the most during all of this," Haru says. "Your future, as well as a good friend in Akechi-kun." Akira just stares at the bracelet in contemplation.

"C'mon, man," Ryuji urges. "Just take it already." Akira slowly nods, takes the bracelet, and puts it on his right wrist. The light reflected off the pin hits his face as he stares at his new trophy. The trophy he earned for defeating his arch enemy.

"Thanks guys… Um… 'Scuse me for minute…" The frizzy haired boy walks up the stairs to his room.

**xxx**

Akira sits on his bed alone in the dark as he continues to stare at his bracelet in deep thought. So many things have happened and they came with so many emotions to feel. He wasn't exactly sure how to deal with it... There was  **one** thing though.

_... Rest in Peace, Goro Akechi... I got that sweet justice... **Yours and mine.**_

He chuckles as he feels someone sit down beside him.

"I… For the longest time… I thought I'd never get my justice for what he did to me…" he mumbles. "One moment, he was there… then poof, gone… I really thought this would never happen…" He rubs the face of the pin with his left finger.

"But… this isn't a dream… We really got him… didn't we?" He puts his glasses away, stands up, walks to the center of the room, and hangs his head, his entire body trembling.

"H-Hey… um… I-I wasn't lying, alright…? I… I-I'm not t-the type of person to uh… c-c-cry in front of everyone… B-B-But…" Tears start flooding down his face and drop onto the floor and he sniffs as he tries to force his words out, smiling all the while.

"... B-But… i-if it's s-s-someone I care about… m-more than a-anything in this world… I-I wouldn't mind if... they s-saw me like this…! I-I… I never try to ask you for too much…! S-So… S-S-So um… D-Do me a huge favor…?!" He slowly puts a hand over his heart and shuts his eyes as he lazily attempts to hold back his sobs, still smiling.

"... L-Let me… L-L-Let me cry… this one time...! J-Just… J-J-Just let me cry in front of you… okay?!" Before she even came up the stairs, he already knew it was Ann.

" _... **Kira**..."_

She walks up to him, taps him on his shoulder, and opens her arms to him as he turns around, all with a tearful smile on her face. Akira doesn't even hesitate to tackle her to the bed with a bear hug. His head ends up on her chest as he lets himself cry tears of sheer happiness, which she doesn't mind at all. His grip on her waist slowly tightens as he sobs.

"... A-Ann…! I… I-I couldn't have done any of this without you…!"

Ann slowly wraps her left arm around his waist and places her right hand on his head, rubbing his back and gently pressing his head into her breasts, happily letting him use them as his pillows to cry into.

"... T-Thank you so much…!" he sobs loudly in her chest. "... Thank you…!  **Thank you…! ... THANK YOU!** " After putting his everything into that last "Thank you", he lets himself wail as loud as he can, using her bosom to muffle the screams so no one else but his love can hear him. Ann closes her eyes and pats his head in comfort as she lets out a whisper.

"... You seriously don't know how warm you are…"

After a couple minutes of crying, Akira pushes himself off of Ann and rubs his red, swollen eyes.

"S-Sorry…" he sniffs. "That wasn't really like me, was it…? God, I'm such a hot mess right now…" Ann shakes her head.

"Mm-mm. It was nice change of pace," she says. "Usually, it's the other way around." She leans forward, cups his face with both hands, and give him a big smile, with tears still streaming down her face.

"... Hey…" she giggles. "... **I love you so much** …" Akira puts his hands on her shoulders and they pull each other in for a passionate kiss and a tight embrace.

"... I love you too… more than anything else..."

That's all he says as his bracelet gives off a faint gleam in the moonlight, symbolizing the justice that has finally been served.

* * *

**Target: Hit  
**


	21. Game Pause

It's night time at Leblanc. Sojiro has already left and Akira is sprawled out on his bed in his PJs.

He sighs deeply in absolute content.

"A nice peaceful day at school, hanging out with friends afterwards, no cops trying to chase after me," he says. "Yep. Everything's back to normal." Morgana hops onto his bed.

" **Normal? Really?** "

"Well, as normal as it can get for me." An annoyed look pops up on his face.

"The only thing I'm irked about right now is the fact that I have to deal with winter finals right after I come back to school," he whines.

"You never stopped studying, even when you were supposed to play dead man!" Mona points out as he curls into a ball. "I don't really think you have anything to worry about!"

"Yeah, I know. But still."

"At least you'll know what'll be on the test now that you've gone over it with everyone today."

Akira looks up at the ceiling, recalling the emergency study group session he had with everyone today.

"Yeah… Today's study session was actually pretty interesting…"

**xxx**

A few hours earlier, everyone was at Leblanc to prepare for exams, even though Yusuke already had his and Futaba doesn't go to school. Everyone has their nose in their books with pencils in hand and notebooks at the ready.

"We're just going to focus on sections that may likely be on the exams," Head Tutor Makoto explains. "You're all **way** too short on time."

"Making a gamble, huh?" Futaba asks. Ryuji and Ann are already sweating.

"If she's wrong, we **die!** " Ryuji panics.

_"I don't wanna die!"_ Ann whines.

"Um, is it really that bad…?" Haru asks with worry.

"Don't buy into that! Calm down, you two!" Vice Head Tutor Akira scolds.

"This is everyday for them," Yusuke sighs. Makoto looks up at Akira.

"This affects you too, Akira-kun…" she says. "Well actually, I'm not too worried about **you** , considering your track record. But you've missed a lot of classes, so you should at the very least know what might be on the test so you can focus on those sections." Akira nods.

"Roger that, Senpai."

"Oh yeah, Akira's crazy good at studying…" she groans out loud. "I honestly feel kinda betrayed…"

**_"I know, right?!"_**  Ryuji whines.  ** _"You TRAITOR!"_**

"'Betrayed' might be a bit much…" Haru laughs sheepishly.

"And in what sense of the word, exactly?!" Akira asks. "I never got signed up for the B.A.D. Student Club!"

"B.A.D.?" Futaba asks, more curious about the acronym than the word it spells.

_" **Below. Average. Dunce.** "_

_"Ohhhh! Hahaha! Good one!"_

Ryuji+Ann: "Okay,  **that's** just  **mean!** "

"Don't worry, Lady Ann!" Mona says confidently as he pads over to Ann on the table. "Even if you're not great at studying, **I'll** help you!" he declares with pride. Akira gives him a narrow eyed look.

"Don't you spend most of class time sleeping in my desk?"

After a long hour of studying, everyone decides to put the books aside and take a break.

"So like, we've been doin' Phantom Thief work all this time, right?" Ryuji asks. "We've learned a bunch doin' that. Even if we study and learn what we can in school, doesn't it feel kinda pointless?" His bro's question leaves Akira stumped.

"Okay, that… actually sounds like serious question… Uh… I think there are some really great things that you can learn in the outside world, but school is probably a way to learn how to better understand those things. It's like… tracing the roots of a tree from the branches… Maybe."

"That's a mature way to look at it," Sojiro says from behind the counter. "Those experiences are important too, but common sense is just as important. You should know better than anyone just how nasty adults without common sense can be." Haru nods at Sojiro's explanation.

"That's a great point."

The cafe owner strokes his goatee. And this where the session got really interesting.

"Someday, you'll graduate from high school and become adults. Then when you're married, you'll need common sense more than ever."

Ryuji crosses his arms in thought.

"Marriage, huh?" He turns to Akira, who is chewing on a snack bar.

"Do  **you**  wanna get married, Akira?"

Shocked by the rather sudden question, the snack bar goes down the wrong pipe and Akira grabs his throat as he chokes while Ann does a spit take in her coffee cup, which makes it splash right back in her face. She grabs a napkin to wipe it off as Akira washes down his snack with water.

" _Pwah! Ugh…! Ugh…! Phew…_ I-I'm sorry! **What** was the question?!" Akira asks Ryuji.

"I-I was wonderin' if you ever wanted to get married in general. That's all."

Akira straightens out his glasses and runs his fingers through his hair in embarrassment. He had every single intention of tying the knot with his girlfriend. He's often had dreams about it ever since they started dating. He believed deep down in his heart of hearts that he had a bright future with this girl, even though the state his own personal future is questionable at best.

That wasn't the problem though. The problem was mentioning to her, especially in front of everyone who knows about their relationship. Except, of course, Ryuji.

"Hey, you don't gotta say if you don't want to, man," Ryuji says. Akira laughs sheepishly.

_"Ehehehe! Uh yeah! T-That's kind of a… um…"_

He couldn't help but notice Ann's worried face as he's talking. It's sincere, painful look of worry. All she's doing is frowning a little, but her eyes gave it all away. Was she taking his answer to this question seriously? If he said that it's a secret, would she think he doesn't see a possible future with her?

After quick consideration, he realizes that this no different from the question about his type of girl back in Hawaii. It's a more serious question, but it's basically the same. Therefore, second verse, same as the first: Answer honestly while keeping Ryuji in the dark. Everyone else will hear, but it's no big deal.

Akira smiles and shake his head.

"Actually, no. I'll give you an outline of my dreams."

He looks up a the ceiling and imagines his life a couple years ahead.

"I wanna go to university after I graduate. Might be tough now... maybe even impossible, but I'll at least try to apply. Once I'm a senior, I wanna get married to an amazing, strong hearted woman and move into a nice big home with her. And finally, if she's up for it, I'd love to have maybe one to three kids and have a nice happy family with her." Ryuji's smirks at him.

"Sounds to me like you're sure it's gonna happen!"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure…" He turns his attention to Ann, who was taken aback by his answer, with a blushed smile on his face.

" _Sooo_ , long story short… yeah.  **Of course**  I wanna get married someday."

Ann's look of concern had turned into a big beaming smile, complete with perfect pink cheeks, as she moves around in her seat.

_"... I see~♡"_ she giggles. Ryuji notices her oozing happy giggle and smile.

"Uhhh, what're  **you**  so happy for?" Ann shakes her head, still giggling.

" _Hehehehe~ Nooothing.♡ Hmhmhm~_ "

Ryuji was obviously weirded out by her, but he's too much of an oblivious idiot to put two and two together.

" _O-kay...?"_ he says. "Well, you still gotta get a girlfriend before can get any of that couple shit to happen." The room goes completely silent, which angers Ryuji.

"Okay, that's like the third time!" he shouts. "Am I missing something?!" Haru shakes her head.

"No. Nothing at all."

"You say that, but…! Oh… Hold that thought. I gotta use it."

Akira gets out of the booth and watches Ryuji as he enters the bathroom.

_Maybe I'll tell you someday_ , he thinks.  _... **Maybe.**_

When he looks back, he sees near everyone giving him funny smiles, which he counters with a narrow eyed look.

"...  **Shuddup.** "

**xxx**

"Ryuji's marriage question really took me by surprise," Akira says. "I had to answer honestly though."

"And thanks to that," Mona sighs. "Lady Ann was filling the room with lovey dovey hearts all afternoon. Made my fur stand up." Mona flicks his tail around.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm… **mostly** okay with you dating her. It just gets really uncomfortable sometimes." Mona notices Akira grunting in discomfort.

"... You okay over there?" Mona asks.

"... Well... I know we beat Shido. He confessed to his crimes. We all saw him, right? ... So why the hell do I **still** feel so uneasy?"

"It's probably because it's taking a long time for things to really change. Things should start looking up after exam are over."

"I  **wanna**  believe that... but still..."

As Akira sighs, he receives a notification on his phone. It's his Lover's Link app and Ann's requesting a Couple's Game. He grabs his earphones and gets out of bed.

"I'm gonna take this downstairs."

**xxx**

Akira sits on the toilet downstairs and starts up the app.

**DevilMaster: Online**

**CrepeQueen: Online**

As he expected, Ann requests and Audio Chat along with a Couple's Game. He accepts both. The action RPG, Love vs. Evil (a name Akira still didn't agree with Futaba on), starts up and the icon for audio sync pops up on the side.

_"Hey, baby~!"_  Ann greets.  _"_ _Ready to rock some dungeons~♡?"_

**_"Time to bring on the pain!"_ **

The couple traversed through treacherous dungeons and battled hordes of monsters for a good while. As they did so, Akira couldn't help but notice Ann's consecutive giggle fits. It finally got to the point where he had to know.

" **Alright!**  I'll bite. What's with all the giggling?" he finally asks.

" _Hehehe~!_  Oh, I'm sorry! Is it getting annoying?"

"Well, no. I'm mean, it's super cute, just like you, but it's kinda distracting me. I'm getting hit way too often."

Ann tries to ease her giggle fits so she can talk.

"Okay um… I-I know I'm gonna sound like a total ditz, but… did you mean it… when you said you wanted to marry me?"

"Hahahs!  **Wow** , you were **right!** You're **such** a ditz…! But yeah. Of course I meant it. I wouldn't joke about something like that."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… hearing that… made me super happy…"

"I'm happy that  **you're**  happy."

"I'm not even worried about exams anymore… even though I probably should."

"Oh hey. I've been thinking. For winter break, if I can make plans with my parents and get Boss to OK it… maybe we could, I dunno… take an earlier trip to Kamakura. Just you and me."

"Staying at your hometown for winter break?! That sounds like  _sooo_  much fun!"

"It gets a lot of snow this time of year. Plus, it should be holding a lot of festivals all over the place, so it'll definitely be fun."

Ann squeals with excitement.

"OHMYGOD, now you've got me all excited!" she exclaims. "I can't wait! Oh, a save point!"

"Ha ha ha! Well, you'll have to. I'll have to make the… plans… first…" The thought of making future plans brings Ann's worried face back to Akira's mind. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head when she made that face.

"Alright, saved!" Ann announces. "Wanna keep going?" Akira is silent as he sinks into deep thought.

"Hello? Earth to Akira!"

The concerned boy snaps out of his trance and requests a video chat with the app. Ann's face immediately pops and she notices Akira's sad look.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asks. There was a lot of inner conflict on whether or not to bring this up, but he didn't want to hide anything. In the end, he decided that it couldn't hurt to ask.

"Uh… Hey, Annie…? Um… Y-You know you're my girl… right…?"

"Yeah. Of course I do. **And super proud of it!** "

"A-And… you know there's nothing in this world I want more than to be with you, right?"

More concern showed on her face.

"Well, yeah… Okay, wait. What brought **this** on?" she asks.

"I-It's just that… you gave me this weird face earlier today. It was when Ryuji asked if I wanted to get married… It kinda made me think that… you thought I didn't want to…"

"What do you mean?"

Akira sighs, tired of beating around the bush.

"Okay. I'm just gonna get to the point..." he says. "Did you think that I wasn't sure if I wanted a future with you?" A lighting bolt's worth of shock appear on Ann's face.

" **WHAT?**! NO!" she shouts. "I wasn't thinking that at all! I was just a little upset that we still had to keep us a secret from Ryuji! That's all! I mean it's not like I'm ready for him to know, but still!"

"Oh okay. I figured I was probably worried over nothing…" Akira scratches his head.

"But… like I said, I don't lie about stuff like that. I need you to know that I really do want all of those things to happen. And I can't think of anyone better to do it with than Vague's #1 model." He gives her a gentle smile.

"I'm not playing games here. Never have and never will. I'm  **serious**  about you." There's a brief moment of silence before Ann speaks.

"Y-Yeah... Of course I know that…"

Just when Akira's about to breath a sigh of relief…

"... Why don't you believe me?"

In a flash, Akira is hit with a bullet of confusion.

"Huh?"

And it gradually gets worse as his girlfriend furrows her brow and narrows her eyes.

"So, lemme get this straight," she says in a rather cold tone. "Basically… you don't think I trust you." He didn't have the slightest idea where she got that from, but he knew he had to clear it up.

"That's not what I'm saying at all-"

"No, that's  **exactly**  what you're saying. You think that I need you to bend over backwards for me 24/7 just to prove that you love me."

Some slight irritation arises within Akira as he furrows his brow.

"Well, what's it matter?" he asks. "The point is, I'm showing you proof."

"Except I don't need it that often! You could tell me you love me once a month and I'd  **still**  know you do! I thought after all we've been through together, you'd know that by now!"

Akira ends up glaring at her.

"What the hell are you saying?! Of course I know that!"

"It sure as hell doesn't  **sound**  like it!" At this point, they're both shouting and glaring at each other.

"Would you just stop before you piss me off?!" Akira barks.

"You're **already** pissed off, dumb ass!"

"Because you're driving me crazy with all these assumptions! How could you say that I don't believe you?! I mean, where'd that even come from?!" Akira catches a red flag from their argument pisses him off even more.

"Hold on! It sounds like  **you're**  the one who doesn't believe  **me**!" he points out.

" ** _Excuse me?!_** Don't you even  **try**  to turn this around on me!"

"Hey, I'm just stating the obvious! I keep telling you I believe you, but  **you**  keep saying I **don't!** There's a word for that kind of thing and it's called "hypocrisy"!"

"If that's the case, then it's not my fault! How the hell am I supposed to react when my boyfriend tells me he thinks I have trust issues?! I trust you a lot, but it's obvious that you don't believe me!"

Akira jumps from his seat in outrage.

"Okay, you need to stop! I'm not saying  **any**  of that! You'd know that if you'd use your brain and stop acting like such a  **FUCKING BLONDE AIRHEAD!"**

As soon as those words out of his mouth, he regretted it, shown by his gasp and his hand covering his mouth. Even more so when he sees the shock in her eyes. He never in a million years wanted to call her that.

"N-No, wait," he stutters. "I-I didn't mean-" Ann sighs and turns away.

"... I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

"H-Hold on! Please! Annie-"

" **NO!** " Her outburst silences him.

"...  **Don't call me that.** "

And just like that, she hung up.

**CrepeQueen: Offline**

**All Chats Blocked**

Shocked by what just happened, Akira falls back onto the toilet and looks up at the ceiling in disbelief.

_… Did we seriously just… have a fight…?_

... Little did he know, things were about to get **a whole lot worse**.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	22. Game Over?

Just when you've think you've won against the world, it has a strange way of getting the upper hand.

The day after exams were finished, the Phantom Thieves gathered at Shibuya to get info on Shido's case. To their shock and dismay, the messy situation had only escalated further. The public is still worshiping the tyrant and crying out for his return, even after he confessed his crimes, the media is treating the incident as if he was suffering from mental exhaustion and saying that his claims were false, the corrupted government is preventing all prosecutors, including Sae Nijima, from making a case against him, and the Phantom Thieves are being treated like they never even existed, claiming that everything they've done is a farce. As Morgana states, it's as if the entire world has become distorted.

If things are allowed to continue, Shido's will shall spread everywhere, Metaverse crimes will escalate to a national scale, and the Phantom Thieves will be arrested and most likely executed by the corrupted government… But the leader finds hope.

Akira recalls how Morgana mentioned that Mementos is essentially the Palace of the entire public and the center of all distortions, but it's really no different all of the other Palaces, which means it also has a Treasure. If they can steal it, the whole general public will be forced to have a change of heart and hold Shido accountable for his crimes. Simply put,  **it'll be a change of heart on a global scale.** However, since Mementos is what is allowing the Metaverse to exist, it means that all substance of material cognition will disappear. Translation: The Phantom Thieves will lose their powers and go out of business.

Still, they are prepared to do this. The reason this band of thieves was founded was to tear down this distorted dog-eat-dog world and create a peaceful new one. If they do this, there will no longer be a need for the Phantom Thieves to stick around. And as Akira has stated before, the Metaverse is basically a tool people can use to chain down people's hearts and bend them to their will. Making corrupt villains confess their crimes, turning people psychotic, triggering mental shutdowns. It was all possible because the Metaverse materializes the chains required to subjugate a person's true inner self. Whether it be for just means or not, human hearts should always be free, controlled by no one, and both Shido  **and**  the Phantom Thieves, even if the latter saw no other way, have sinned gravely by doing so. A corrupt supernatural reality that makes that possible shouldn't be allowed to exist in the first place. And after all the damaged it's caused, it's about time it gets shut down for good.

With that, everyone gathered together the next day and dove straight into the heart of Mementos itself for their final heist.

**xxx**

The Phantom Thieves are resting in a Safe Room in the Depths of Mementos, which seems to be a dark gargantuan prison in which the prisoners, members of the public, watch over their own captivity, and surrender all ability to think for themselves, but somehow call it "True Freedom". The inmates call it "The Prison of Regression".

Beyond that point is the most unstable mass of distortion they have every seen, which means the core of Mementos, its Treasure, is just up ahead. They need to be prepared for anything that may be waiting for them, so they take one last rest.

As he is resting, Akira looks over to Ann, who is sitting by herself. He can't help but think about the fight they had a couple days ago.

_You'd know that if you'd use your brain and stop acting like such a_   _ **FUCKING BLONDE AIRHEAD**_ ** _!_**

_"I still can't believe I said that…!"_ he groans to himself as he grips his hair. _" **Dumb ass!** "_

Just the thought of those words made everything hurt. She's been avoiding him ever since that night. No call, no chats, not even a hello at the station. The only time she talks to him is when they're with their friends and she has to in order to keep up the act. Proof that her acting skills are getting better.

That aside, he had no idea what was coming up next. Obviously, it was going to be extremely dangerous. So before that, he had to talk to her and fix this. After all, he wasn't very clear about what he meant when he said what he did.

Akira takes a deep breath and walks over to her.

"H-Hey uh… Ann…?" He really wanted to call her "Annie", but she made it clear that she didn't want him to call her that right now.

"Oh. Hey," she quickly replies. No emotion. Deadpan, as expected. Akira scratches his head, feeling the awkward tension between them.

"U-Um… H-How are you holding up?" he asks. "Tired at all? Hungry?"

"No. I'm good."

This was very uncomfortable. Talking to her when she was obviously mad at him was disorienting. Best way to stop it was to just get straight to the point. That's what he thought.

"O-Okay, listen," he says. "A-About what happened the other night-"

" **Stop.**  I don't wanna talk about this right now," she said in a cold tone.

"B-But…!"

"... Look… We'll have all the time in the world once we get this last job done," she says. "Right now, we need to focus… don't we?" He really hated to admit it, but Akira knew she was right. If they don't tear this Palace down and they get arrested, they'll never be able to fix this ugly mess between them. He didn't want to go into this with them at odds, but he doesn't really have a choice now.

Akira reluctantly lets out a deep sigh in defeat.

"... Okay… You're right…"

"Good… Ready to go when you are…"

Akira nods as she walks away. All the frizzy haired "criminal" could do now was focus the task at hand and aim for what comes after…

**xxx**

Except now… it doesn't seem like there will  **be** an after now.

The Phantom Thieves had made it down to the very heart of the Palace to find that the Treasure is a massive, sentient, golden gauntlet that calls itself the Holy Grail, granter of the world's wishes. A deity believes that humanity wishes to surrender their free will to it as their almighty ruler in exchange for peace and order. Denying that belief, the thieves attempted to destroy it time and time again. However, not only is it extremely powerful, but the inmates of the Prison Palace are granting it infinite strength through their subconscious belief in it. No matter how much damage they do, the Treasure heals itself instantaneously.

Everyone tries to catch their breath as the inmates openly shun them for attacking the Holy Grail.

_Stop that, you thieves!_

**_Get out of here~! Get out of here~! Get out of here~! Get out of here~!_ **

It's the same zombified chant over and over again in eerie cries. It fills the entire team with despair, Joker, most of all, since he was the most open about his absolutely loathing for this way of thinking.

"T-They're… seriously okay with this?" he mumbles. "They…  **want** to be trapped in this place forever?"

"If this is **really** how people feel…" Mona dreads. "Then... there's **no way** we'll be able to steal their hearts… We… **We've come here for nothing** …"

"This is horrible!" Noir gasps, covering her mouth. The Holy Grail's golden shine intensifies.

_"You imbeciles are intoxicated by an undesired "justice","_ it says with its godlike voice. _"This is the will of the children of man who have fallen into sloth. My shine is proof that they desire my existence. As long as humanity yearns for me, **I shall never perish** **.** "_ Queen's eyes widen with disbelief.

"Is this really what everyone wants…?" she asks. "To stop thinking for themselves and be guided by the Holy Grail…?" Joker's anger starts to leak out. This possibility disgusts him more than anything else.

"LIKE  **HELL** IT IS!" he shouts. "There's  **no way**  I'd be okay with that! It's downright  **wrong** , isn't it?!" Queen balls up her hands into fist.

"Yes… It's so frustrating, it makes me want to cry… But I… I will  **never** agree!"

"The humans I look up to aren't like that…" Mona preaches, glaring at the Holy Grail. "No matter how painful reality is, it's all over if you don't to change how things are! I'm not the only one who believe that. Everyone here agrees… We don't want to turn back into the people we used to be! That's why we've risked our lives coming here!"

"Mona-chan…" Noir mumbles. Panther smiles and nods.

"He's right!"

_"Humanity already wishes for their distortions to be actualized. I am merely the being that will ultimately grant those wishes. Now, it is time I refrain from my place in this world, and begin to encroach upon reality itself."_ The Holy Grail begins to glow brighter and charge up power.

"That's a load of **shit!** " Skull barks.

"Encroach…?" Queen repeats. "What is it going to do…?"

"Hey, this doesn't look good!" Panther shouts.

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Oracles says.

"Mona, what should we do?!" Fox asks.

"I don't know what you are," Mona says to the Holy Grail. "But you can't keep arbitrarily deciding all this on your own. Humans aren't all stupid like you say they are!" The Holy Grail laughs at Mona's statement.

_"Hmph. Indolent, foolish humans. **You shall offer your hearts to me…** "_

Joker glares at the Treasure with the intensity of a thousand suns.

" **I'll never do that…** " he snarls. "A world where people stop thinking for themselves isn't a free one like you say it is! Someone who surrenders their cognition and free will to turn away from suffering isn't even human anymore! They're just a damn puppet submitting to the will of their puppet master! ... A world where all of humanity's hearts are chained down by one will... You're **seriously** gonna make a world like that…?" His rages calls forth his most powerful Persona, Satan.

"... I WILL  **NEVER** LET YOU DO THAT!  **NO WAY IN HELL!!!** "

Satan fires all of the most powerful elemental attacks at once at the Holy Grail, Joker roaring as his puts his entire soul into it. And once again, the wishes of the inmates heal endlessly to keep it from being destroyed.

_**Begone!** _

Joker suddenly feels his strength leaving him, forcing Satan to return, and clenches his heart, feeling an invisible force crushing it.

"Ngh.. ugh… H-Huh…?"

_**Wretched scum! You're nothing but pure evil!** _

His body starts burning up inside, the grip on his heart strengthens tenfold, and he's forced to take a knee, to the surprise of the Phantom Thieves. Panther rushes over to him.

"Joker?!"

_**You're a curse on this Earth! Burn!** _

Black and red flames suddenly burst from him and he thrashes around on the ground, screaming in agony.

"The hell?! What's happening to him?!" Skull shouts. Everyone notices the inmates chanting something with malicious intent.

_**DE~MON~!!! DE~MON~!!! DE~MON~!!! DE~MON~!!! DE~MON~!!! DE~MON~!!! DE~MON~!!! DE~MON~!!!**_

Joker suddenly feels every part of his body being crushed by invisible chains. He gasps for air as he feels one of them constrict tightly around his neck.

_"... -uys...! I... I-I -an't... -REATH...!"_ Joker feels his consciousness fading as the air is choked out of his body.

"Are the inmates doing this?!" Queen shouts. Panther wraps her arms around him.

"NO! PLEASE! STOP IT!"

The Holy Grail finishes charging, fires a massive ray at the Phantom Thieves, and they are blown away by the explosion, leaving them sprawled out on the floor. The grail's gears start to spin.

_"Now, the time for the fusion has come…"_

As they try to push themselves back up, the group notices the ground start to disappear.

"Hey!" Fox shouts. "The ground's-"

"It's… vanishing?!" Noir gasps.

"Hell no!" Skull yells. Before they can even act, everyone is engulfed by a bright light.

**xxx**

Everyone falls on their butts on concrete ground. Ann gently rubs hers as she gets up.

"Ow… Is everyone okay?!"

"Ow… Of course we are!" Ryuji says. As Akira tries to shake off the daze on his brain, Futaba notices everyone's attire.

"Oh…! Hey, our clothes are back to normal!"

Everyone looks at themselves in shock, then Mona notices something bigger that's amiss.

"Look!"

Everyone looks around the see a familiar sight.

"Huh…? Shibuya…?" Haru asks.

"We're back?!" Yusuke shouts in confusion. Mona looks down to the ground.

"We didn't come back by yourselves though… We must've been driven out by the Holy Grail."

"Hey… did we lose…?" Makoto reluctantly asks her leader. Akira shakes his head.

"No… I-I don't understand…"

Everyone stares at the face of their confused leader. Ann is the one who draws the final conclusion.

"... I think... we just did…"

Akira's eyes pop at her comment. She really just said that. He then notices everyone else start hanging their heads in defeat.

"... Right…" Makoto sighs. Akira shakes his head in utter disbelief. He simply refuses to accept it. There's no way they just put everything on the line against the will of the world… and  **lost**.

Suddenly, everyone feels rain start to drop from the sky, but when they look up, it's a pinkish red. Akira then notices a black spot under Ann... and sees something about to erupt from it!

"LOOK OUT!"

"WHOA!"

He tackles her out of the way of whatever comes out. The two look back and see that its a giant bone. But not just any bone…

"Hold on…!" Akira says. "Isn't that one of the bones from Mementos?!" Everyone looks up to see countless other bones erupting out of the ground, covering the city, and piercing the cloudy, blood red sky.

"Mementos, here in Shibuya?!" Makoto gasps. "Is  **this**  what it meant by the fusion?!" Mona's fur starts standing on end as everyone's eyes widen and Akira and Ann stand back up.

"To think  **this**  would happen…" he mumbles.

"No way!" Ryuji gasps. "You gotta be shittin' me!" As everyone is staring at the sky, Akira notices another problem.

"Wait… What's wrong with the people?"

Everyone looks around and sees that the public is going about their lives like normal, as if oblivious to their surroundings.

_Man, what great weather. Wanna go for a drive?_

_Hello? Yes, it's about tomorrow's preliminary meeting…_

_The announcement for the new smartphone's tonight!_

_What were the Phantom Thieves all about anyway?_

_Oh man, hearing that brings back memories! I feel so dumb for even believing they existed!_

_It was fun news, though. Well, I doubt anyone believes they're around anymore._

"Why isn't anyone noticing this abnormality?!" Yusuke asks.

"It's probably because they don't feel that it's odd," Makoto hypothesizes.

"Wait… Is that Holy Grail doing this?!" Akira asks.

As everyone is looking around, Futaba sways and suddenly collapses to her knees.

"Futaba…?!" Akira gasps. Ryuji kneels down to her.

"What's wrong?!"

Futaba rubs her head as she tries to catch her breath, her eyes hazy and her head feeling thick with fog.

_"Ugggh… I-I feel… woozy… Ngh…"_

Ann rushes over to her and offers her hand.

"Futaba, grab on-… Ngh!" Ann falls to the ground next, much to Akira and Haru's shock.

"Ann?!"

"Ann-chan? Ngh!" Both them suddenly feel dizzy and their vision blurs as the strength in their legs give out and they fall to the ground. Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, and Mona follow soon after.

"Is this… by the Holy Grail too?!" Makoto asks. The light everyone's eyes begin to fade as their strength, their very souls, gradually begin to leave them.

Ryuji valiantly struggles his way to a knee.

"That son of a bitch!" he barks. " **God dammit!** What's this creepy ass shit all abou- **Aagh!** " He suddenly falls forwards. When he tries to get up, fear overwhelms him when he sees his left hand being burned by black flames and turning transparent down his arm.

" _ **UWAAAAAAAAAGH!!!**_ **H-HEY!!!** **M-MY… MY HAND!!!** "

Ann's eyes widen in horror at the sight as she tries to get up.

"R-Ryuji...?! Ngh!"

She falls on her side and see that the same thing is happening to her legs, much to Akira's dismay while his left hand and legs are disappearing as well.

"ANN!"

Makoto stares at her disappearing right hand in fear.

"T-This can't be real, right?!"

Yusuke and Haru's arms are disappearing.

Yusuke: "W-What is… happening to us…?!"

Haru: "N-No…! No!"

Futaba is on the verge of crying as she stares at herself.

"M-My body's… **disappearing** …!"

Mona tries to push himself up.

"Don't tell me…"

Everyone hears an evil laugh coming from the clouds. It's the voice of the Holy Grail.

_"Hmhmhmhmhm. Indeed. This isn't **my**  doing. You imbeciles are about to disappear from the people's cognition."_

"That damn voice…!" Ryuji hisses.

_"Mementos and reality have become one… Thus, those who have disappeared from cognition... **cannot exist**   **anywhere**."_

"Disappear, my ass! What the hell?!... **AAAAAAAG** -"

Akira and Ann are forced to watch him vanish in a plume of black smoke, only loud echo of his final scream remaining.

Ann: " **RYUJI?!** "

Akira: " **NO!** "

Yusuke and Futaba are inevitably the next to go, Futaba covering her head and screaming.

Yusuke: "Is this… really it…?! NUAH-"

Futaba: "No! **NOOOO** -"

Akira's heart dropped like an anchor at the sight of his baby sister vanishing.

" **FUTABA!!!** "

_No! Please! Stop! **Stop it!**_

Makoto, with a tear rolling down her face, turns to Mona before disappearing.

"M-Morgana… where did we… go… wron-" Mona starts calling out to his loyal "apprentice" Haru, who was too shocked to say anything.

"Haru?! Haru, c'mon!" he frantically begs. "Hey, look at me! Don't just sit there! Say something!"

Haru's entire body turns black.

"No! C'mon! Snap out of it! **Please!...** **HARU!!!** "

Inevitably, she vanishes into thin air, leaving him, Akira, and Ann left. Tears start flooding down his face as he hangs his head and ponders his actions. He went to the depths of Mementos to get his memories back, to help everyone escape from their hopeless situation. But if it all lead to  **this...** was it really worth it? Going there just to see the irreplaceable friends he made die before his eyes?

_"I-Is this… all **my**  fault…?!"_ he sobs. _"... B-Because I… b-b-brought you all there…?!"_ Ann falls on her back as she and Akira stare at their friend.

"M-Mona…!" Ann calls out.

"W-Whatever… this is…!" Akira grunts. "It's **not** … your… fault…!" Mona doesn't seem to listen as he jams his eyes shut and cries.

" **DAMMIT!** **D-Dammit, no…!** I-I didn't want this...! I-I-I didn't mean to…! I-I… A-Akira…! L-L-Lady Ann…!"

He takes one last look at them both before meeting the same fate as the others.

"I-I-I'm sorry…! ... I'm... so sorry... _T-The mission's… a… **failure** …_"

Ann: " **M-Mona?!** "

Akira: "H-Hey, no! C'mon! Stay with us!"

The two reach out to him, but are unable to save him.

Akira+Ann: _**"MORAGANAAA!!!"**_

Akira's mind goes into chaos as he hangs his head. All of his friends, even his "baby sister". All of them disappeared from right before his eyes. No way to fight back. No way to prevent this tragedy. All of them were just... gone.

_N-N-No…! **N-Not like this…!** I-It...  **It can't end up like this…!**_

_"... T-This… this isn't fair…! I-It's not… fair…! **W-W-Why?!** "_

Akira looks up to see a sight he never liked seeing: Tears of sadness streaming down Ann's face. He could look at it a million times and it would still hurt him deeply.

_"H-Help...! S-S-Someone... Anyone, please...! I-I... **I DON'T WANNA DIE!**_ _"_

It hurt even more when she shuts her eyes and starts screaming as loud as she can, rightfully fearing her sudden and horrible.

"... _A-Ann_ …"

They've been together for so long, laughing, playing, having fun. Every moment was pure joy. And it, along with everything else, is about to end.

_"... Ann…!"_

Last time they were alone, they had gotten into a fight that put their relationship on hold… but at this point…

…  _I DON'T CARE!_

_"... **ANNIE!!!** "_

Ann stops crying at the sound of her pet name. She turns her head and her eyes widen at the sight of Akira desperately trying to crawl his way to her with what remains of both of his arms.

_"Huff... huff... **A-Annie!** "_ No matter what happened, he wanted to face it by her side. That's how much he loves her.

Ann gets the same drive as she rolls onto her stomach and starts crawling towards him. Every memory they had with each other rushed through their minds as they drew closer to each other. When they met, when they talked about Kamoshida, when she joined the Phantom Thieves, when they talked, when they confessed to each other, when they had their first kiss, and everything after that, save the fight. That didn't matter anymore.

Ann suddenly feels her bottom half disappear rapidly. Akira, seeing this, roars as he uses the remains of his legs and arms to launch himself at her and they reach out to each other.

_" **KI-RAAAAAAAAAA** AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"_

The boy crashes face down on the ground. He looks up and his heart fills with despair when no one is in front of him. There was no sign of her anywhere. She was gone. The only thing that remained was the charm bracelet he gave her for their 3-month anniversary in his right hand. The sight of it makes a tear rolls down his face.

_"... P-Please... Please... not again... **DAMMIIIIIIT!!!** "_

Once again, the rotten world had robbed him of everything... and this time it hurt ten times as much.

Alone, scared, and slowly of approaching the brink of nonexistence, Akira rolls onto his back and stares at the blood red sky, his eyes slowly losing their light and his consciousness gradually fading away.

…  _Not… like this…_

He slowly lifts his right arm up as his eyelids start to heavy.

…  _Not like… this…_

He reaches his hand out to the sky as his eyelids slowly drop.

**… _Not… like… this…_**

Inevitably, he is the last member of the Phantom Thieves to disappear from cognition, leaving the world to fall into inevitable ruin.

**xxx**

…

…

…

**"... ANNIE!!!"**

Akira suddenly wakes up in a cold sweat, his eyes popping out of his head. He takes a moment to catch his breath before shaking off his daze.

"Ugh… What the hell…?" He suddenly notices the familiar chains hanging above him, the color surrounding him, and the feel of shackles on his wrists and a ball and chain on his right foot. He sits up and looks at himself, recognizing the black and white attire.

…  _Wait… The Velvet Room…?_

"...  **In the end, your rehabilitation was not carried through… It appears... I have overestimated you.** "

He looks to his cell door to see Igor shaking his head in disappointment and the twin hanging their heads in sadness. He gets up and walks towards the door.

"Igor… and the twins… Wait, what happened?" He's sure he disappeared, but he ended up here. So...

"And if  **I'm**  here, where did **my friends** go?!"

Igor just closes his eyes and chuckles. Akira jumps back when Caroline slams the bars with her baton.

"YOU INCOMPETENT PRISONER!" she roars.

"The assistance that we provided was all for **naught** ," Justine sadly sighs.

" **Humans are more apathetic… and more foolish than I had thought them to be. The world will soon see its ruin…** "

Akira was hearing with the stooped old man was saying, but he had something more important on his mind. He grabs the bars, feeling a mysterious force tugging on his heart.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question," he says. "Where are my friends?"

" **It matters not anymore… You… have lost the game. You were meant to bring change to mankind as a Trickster, but it seems that was too much for you. In accordance to the game's rules, the defeated must pay a price.** "

"... A price?"

The twins turn to their master as a sinister look appeared on his face.

" **Yes… The ultimate price… Your life is forfeit.** "

The three's eyes widen at Igor's declaration.

" **I sentence you… to be executed.** "

The twins seem the most surprised by their master's judgement.

"...?! ... Executed…?" Caroline repeats in surprise. Igor stands up for the first time as his chair and table disappears.

" **God's decree is absolute… My experiment has come to naught. Everything is over.** "

Igor's grins widens as he points at the inmate.

" **Girls… it is time for your final duty as wardens… Grant that feeble man a swift death.** "

Reluctant, Caroline sighs and nods.

"... If that's what our master wishes…"

"Wha... N-No!" Akira panics." " **No!** You can't be serious!" Caroline glares at him.

"It… It just means you weren't an upstanding prisoner…!"

"That… may be true…" Justine mumbles. "But…"

" **What is the matter? Carry out his sentence at once.** " Justine, with the thought of executing the prisoner they had been looking after for so long, looks at her sister with uncertainty.

"... Are we... really going to kill him…?" she asks.

"Don't falter now! It's all  **his**  fault for losing the game!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Akira objects. "I-"

"SHUT IT!" Caroline hits the bars with her electric baton. The door suddenly opens, Caroline dashes behind Akira, and roundhouse kicks him out of his cell, chains and all. Igor snaps his fingers and a twin guillotine appeared behind him. Akira lifts his head as Igor steps aside and the pint sized twins step in front of the guillotine.

"All right,  ** _Inmate_** ," Caroline says. "We will now proceed with the sentence of your execution." The handcuffs glow blue and dart forward with the intent to drag the prisoner towards his fate. Akira feels fear creeping into his heart, but he still focuses on what he feels is more important as he resist.

"Hey! I'm not gonna ask you guys again!" he shouts. " **Where the hell are my friends?!** "

"Oh, would give a rest already?!" Caroline shouts. "Didn't you see?! Your little band of go-for-nothing friends are **gone**! Poofed straight out of the world's cognition! No one will even remember any of you pathetic losers existed!" The chains yank on his arms harder, but he still resists with all his might, this reminding of the cops dragged him away the night he was arrested.

"N-No! Stop it!"

Caroline shuts her eye and shakes her head in irritation.

"Dammit! I feel so stupid!" she grumbles. "I honestly should've known you would louse this up! This was...  **You** were a **complete**  waste of time! **Our** time! Our **master's** time! **Everyone's time!** Just like the useless problem child you are!"

Even with what she said, Akira can still feel something tugging at his heart. He has felt that every time he thinks about his friends. It even helped him get home from the interrogation room. If that feeling is still there, it has to mean something.

In order to find out what that something is, he can't die here... but that would mean fighting Caroline and Justine, who he has bonded with over the year, and he always knew that the twins have an insane amount of power thanks to their observation test on him. He had backup then. How is he supposed to stand up against them on his own?

As he is pondering these thoughts, he sees something glow faintly under his shirt and hears an all too familiar voice.

_..._

_... What's the matter?_

_... Don't tell me you're giving up... If you **are** , then who even **are** you anymore?_

_..._ _Because the Joker **I** knew? He didn't bow down to **anyone**..._

_..._

"There's no point in going on!" Caroline snickers. "You **lost!**  And **this** is what happens to losers! Now be a good little inmate and take your judgement like a man!" Akira shuts his eyes and grits his teeth.

_"... Can it…!"_

"Huh?"

Curse magic envelopes the handcuffs, canceling out the influence that tried to drag him towards his death, as he slams his hands on the ground and glares at Caroline.

"I SAID  **SHUT THE FUCK UP** , YOU PINT SIZED, ANNOYING LITTLE  **SHIT**!"

The twins are taken aback by Akira's sudden outburst.

"All you two do are is that dumb ass old man's lap dogs!" he barks. "You don't even bother to try and speak up if something's bothering you! Why should I believe **any** of the crap you guys say?! I'm not gonna sink so low as to take orders from **puppets!** " He slowly pushes himself up, digs into his shirt, and pulls out the wooden mask he got from his late friend, Akechi.

"I won't accept it… It's not over yet… I'm still conscious and kicking… I can still fight… My pride won't let me back down from this... No matter what you say or how hopeless things are right now…!" He gets to his feet and hunches over, feeling a surge of power in his body. The twins' eyes widen as a blue ring of fire appeared around his feet.

"... I'M NOT DONE,  **GOD DAMMIT!!!** "

With an explosive roar, Akira blasts off his restraints and he is engulfed in a blue pillar of fire that pierces through the darkness above. When it disappears, Akira is standing tall in his Joker outfit. The door to his cell disappears as he slams the wooden mask onto his face. It turns into his real one in a blue ball of fire and he intensely glares at the twins.

"How insolent…!" Caroline hisses. "To think you'd still show your rebellious will after all that!"

"I am  **no one's** slave! Period!" Joker barks. "I don't give a rat's who the hell you are!  **Nobody** gets to tell me when and how I die!" Joker looks back his cell, satisfied that the locked door is gone.

"Ha! Thinking back, you told me my rehabilitation's over once I get out from behind the bars, right?!" he asks. "You didn't say there was a rule that says I couldn't **break**   **myself out!** " Honestly, it makes sense. In his heart of hearts, he's a rebel. A rebel whose heart was held captive by fate itself. A jail break to complete his rehabilitation makes **perfect** sense.

"Oh please!" Caroline scoffs. "Your little band of nobody friends are **gone!** You really think you fight the will of the entire world **all by yourself?!** Or is it that you're ready to be alone forever?!"

"Don't you **dare** talk like you know the first damn thing about them!" Joker shouts. "And I'm  **not** alone! Those "band of friends" aren't **just** friends to me; they're  **family** , okay?! A family of  **fighters!** They all have fires in their hearts that very likely burn **way** stronger than mine! And what they choose to do with them, they're the  **best** at! Sure, they may go dim sometimes,  **very** dim for some of 'em... but they  **never** go out! Not even if the world's will tries to snuff 'em out!"

Joker feels something in his right fist. He holds it out and opens it up to see that Ann's charm bracelet has materialized in his hand with a mysterious glow. The sight of it puts a little smile on his face.

_Annie…_

Joker closes his hand and his eyes to see almost all of the Phantom Thieves sitting in cells somewhere. His eyes then glow red as he stomps his right foot to summon Satan and prepares for battle.

"They are **still alive!** " he says. "Even if I can't see them right now... I  **know**  in my heart that they're still alive! So go ahead and try!  **Nothing's**  gonna stop me from finding them! ... **Not even** **you two**..." Caroline crosses her arms and turns to her sister.

"Tch... Fine by me…" she says. "Ready, Justine?" Justine bits her lip, hesitant.

"... If our master orders so..." she says with remorse. "Then it cannot be helped…" Caroline puts on a menacing grin as she points her baton at the persistent rebel.

"Let us show our strength to this mere human, this weakling, this…  **prisoner**  who just doesn't know when to give up!"

"... Understood."

The two strike a joined pose to prepare for battle.

C+J: " **Death to the criminal!** "

Joker steels his resolve and prepares for what promises to be a tough battle as one thought goes through his mind.

_Don't worry… I'm coming, everyone… I'm coming!_

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	23. Heart Break Out

Joker's vicious roars echo through the Velvet Room as he clashed fiercely with the Twin Wardens, Caroline and Justine, in a fight for his fate, with Igor as a spectator. He was determined to find his band of thieves and win the game that the Prison Master said he already lost, no matter who he had to defy.

The rebel slides backwards on his feet and catches his breath after a clash with the sisters.

"Don't resist,  _ **Inmate!**_ " Caroline demands. "Just accept your sentence!"

"Please! One's final moments should be spent in good grace!" Justine exclaims, still hesitant to kill the boy. Joker stomps his right foot to summon his Persona.

"Then it's a good thing these  **aren't**  my final moments!" he shouts. _" **Satan!** "_ The twins run all over the room to dodge his Persona's god-like Curse spell, Demonic Decree, tearing the room apart. Caroline closes in and clashes with Joker, electric baton to thief's knife. She knocks him into a wall with Megaton Raid and her sister tries to follow up with and Inferno blast, but he dodge rolls out of the way. At the end of his roll, he sees that the twins are closing with a pincer attack.

_Damn, these girls are tough! Especially on my own!_

He had already won a marginally close fight with them before with everyone, which only he can remember. But this time, he's all alone, leaving him at a major disadvantage.

He hears the clinking of Ann's charm bracelet on his right wrist, stoking his determination. He slams his right palm on the floor.

_But still…!_

The massive glaciers of Ice Age blast out of the ground surrounding Joker, blasting the twins back. As Justine is dodge, a glacier wall traps her from behind and to her sides. By Joker's command, Satan blasts her with an explosive Thunder Reign attack, influencing the ice to trap her inside a small dome for max damage. With her sister dazed, Caroline tries to hit Joker with a surprise attack, but he uses smoke bombs to conceal himself.

"What the-"

He appears right behind her with his special attack ready.

_"Lookin' for **me**?!  **Fist of PRIDE!** "_ 

The point blank energy blast sends Caroline crashing into her sister. They were both hit with pretty strong attacks, but it didn't seem to do much. Still, he stands ready to continue as the two get up. Justine notices a phantom of a grand archangel towering over him.

"This power…!" she gasps. "Caroline, it's as I thought." Igor notices her hesitation.

" **What's the matter?** "

Caroline stomps her foot and glares at her sister.

"I told you not to falter!" she scolds. "Are going against our master's orders?!" Justine sighs as she follows her sister into another charge. Caroline takes the lead to rush Joker. When he tries to hit her with a God's Hand attack, she jumps over to dodge and Justine ducks under it to exploit the opening with a kick to the gut. Caroline follows up with an overhead electric baton stroke to his back, forcing him to a kneel. The twins then let loose with their own All-Out Attack with a slam into the wall for the finisher.

After all that punishment, Joker refuses to go down as he holds his stomach.

"O-OW!  ** _Hoooly_**  hell, that hurt!" he wheezes as he tries to get his wind back. "Now I know how the Shadows feel!" Wasn't exactly the best time to joking around, but that's what always keeps his spirits up. He wipes the trickle of blood of his mouth as he glares at the sisters.

"You're  **still**  not gonna stop me!"

Satan appeared behind him and charges up for a big attack.

" **So damn stubborn!** " Caroline shouts as the twins summons their own Persona, Ardha, and charge up as well.

As they charge, Joker couldn't help but feel a bit of regret in his heart. Looking past all the insults and labor, he actually had a real bond with these two. They even told him they believe in what he's doing, that they believe he can save the souls of humanity, that they're even jealous his close bond with Ann. But they're just going along with whatever Igor says. He still believes that they are friends now, but he has other people that he has to protect.

With that thought done, he finishes charging.

_" **Black Viper!** "_

Satan turns into a blame flame viper and charges towards the twins. The twins fire off their special energy blast attack and it collides with Joker's in a deadlock.

"There's no use struggling!" Caroline barks. "The master's already made his judgement! There's nothing you can do about-"

"See,  **that right there!** " Joker shouts. " **That's** one thing I can't  **stand** about you two! You just go along with whatever Igor says and ignore your own feelings!" The twins' hesitation shows in their waning power.

"We're friends, aren't we?! Or was that a lie?! Maybe you guys hated me from the start!"

The twins suddenly start pushing him back.

" **Of course we don't, you moron!** " Caroline shouts.

"We believed in you!" Justine adds. "And we still-"

"Then why are you doing this?! Igor says I've lost, but what about  **you?!** What do  **you two** think?!" Akira pushes them back again with equal force.

" **Please!** For once in your lives...  **THINK FOR YOURSELVES, GODDAMMIT!!!**"

The rebel roars as he gives the attack all he's got. An explosion in the middle ends the clash in a stalemate. Caroline sees that the Black Viper attack has left him drained, forcing him to a knee, and smiles as she goes in for the kill.

"Alright! Enough of this!"

At the same time, Justine's hesitation reaches its breaking point.

"No… This isn't right!" she mumbles. "Our duty isn't to kill him!" Caroline reels her arm back.

" **Told you... Game Over.** "

Just before the tsundere sister strikes Joker with her baton...

" **CAROLINE!!!** "

Her sister's call stops her right before she hits him. She looks back at her sister in shock and contradiction swirls within her as stares at he pleading face.

"W-What… what gives?" she asks herself. "Why am I doubting myself?" She stares into Joker's eyes.

"Is there… another duty left to us…?!"

Joker is left in confusion as she reluctantly puts away her baton and backs away.

"... Caroline?"

Igor crosses his arms as he stares at the sisters.

" **I believe I ordered his execution.** "

Justine walks up to her conflicted sister. They stare at each other and come to an agreement. For the first time, they question their master's word. With the life of someone they hold dear on the line, it's about time they started thinking for themselves.

The two look towards Igor with skepticism.

"Master… have you forsaken humanity?" Caroline asks.

"We are  **wardens** \- those who  **rehabilitate** prisoners," Justine explains with emphasis.

" **What…?** "

"Something speaks to me in my mind. Our true duty is not to kill…"

"Our goal is... nurturing the human mind. The minds of the guests that form a contract with this place," Caroline says. "Killing them would go against that goal. As master of the Velvet Room, you should know this... So why are you asking us to kill him?"

" **He has already lost the game. You two witnessed that with your own eyes. His rehabilitation is impossible now.** "

Justine shakes her head with certainty.

"After seeing him accomplish the impossible so many times... we refuse believe so."

As the three are talking, Joker hears a mysterious voice in his mind.

" _Help…_ "

He looks around and sees a blue butterfly bathed in light fluttering through the air.

" _Please… help…_ "

The voice and the butterfly ring a lot of bells in his mind. He knows he's encountered them somewhere… but where?

"Who… are you?" he tries to ask.

" _ **Who…?**_ _Yes… I…_ _ **we**_ _are those who wish for true rehabilitation…"_

At the same time, the twins' resolve strengthens.

"We are **not** executioners." Justine states. " **That** is the truth we had forgotten."

"We've decided… We will not forsake humanity!" Caroline declares. "And more importantly…" The twins proudly cling to both of Joker's arms.

C+J: " **We will not forsake the Trickster!** "

Happy that the two have finally started thinking for themselves, Joker gives them a warm smile.

"... You two aren't so bad after all."

The blue butterfly flies between the two, then disappears in a flash of light, giving them both a headache. They hold themselves up on Joker as they look at each in the eye.

" **Your** right eye," Caroline says, "And  **my**  left… It's as if they're the same… yet mirrored…" Both of them get a vision of a young girl standing between them.

" _Ah, now is the time for our wish to be realized…_ "

The two lightly push off of Joker's shoulder.

"I finally remember…" Caroline mumbles. "How we were torn "apart"...!" Joker's eyes widen.

"Torn apart?" he asks. "Wait… You got your memories back?!" Justine nods as anger swirls within them both.

"Me and my "sister"... We were originally one." The two glare and points behind Joker.

C+J: "Yet we were torn asunder into halves... **by malevolent intent!** "

Joker jumps away when he turns around and sees Igor standing right behind him.

"No way...  **Igor?!** "

All the cretin does is chuckles maniacally. Caroline looks up at her friend and smirks.

"So we were captives, same as you," she says. "Heh... To think we'd learn that truth from a prisoner…" Justine walks over to the dual guillotine.

"Let us reclaim our true form…" she says. Joker turns to them as Caroline joins her beside the tool of death.

"Hey! We'll give you your last job!" she barks at Joker. "Be thankful and obey! You know how we fuse your Personas together to make new ones? You're gonna do the same to  **us!** "

"You must fuse us together, with your own hands," Justine says.

"And… that'll turn you back to normal?" Joker asks. The twins nods and they position themselves behind the guillotine blades.

"It's time for you to return the favor for us assisting with your overall growth!" Caroline shouts. "Do it with care!" He didn't exactly know how to feel about doing it to them since they look human, unlike most of his Personas. However, he trusts that what they want him to do will work.

Joker commands the blades to rise with his hand and the girls walk up and place their necks in the holes.

C+J: " **Now! Fuse us!** "

The rebel, recalling all of their memories together, sadly smiles at the twin wardens.

"... Thanks, you two… For everything…"

With warm smile coming from both of them, the two close their eyes as confess to him with all their heart as Joker commands the blades to come down.

" **... We love you... Akira...** "

As soon as the blades come into contact with their necks, the girls turn into a swarm of white butterflies and fuse together in a blinding light, making Joker shield his eyes. When the fusion is complete, he uncovers his eyes to see a short young girl with long platinum hair, golden eyes, and noticeably pink lips wearing a blue dress, and stylish matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses carrying an abnormally large book entitled "Le Grimoire".

The dignified little girl bows to Joker with grace.

"My name," she says "Is **Lavenza**. I was torn apart by a malevolent will, and took the form of those twins. I sought help after my body was split in two." With the sound of the word "help" coming from her mouth, Joker finally remembers this girl's voice.

"So then… the butterfly I saw when I awakened to my Persona," he says. "And the one I saw in the interrogation room… That was  **you** , wasn't it?" Lavenza gives him a warm smile filled with joy and clings to his side, the feelings of her two past selves having combined into one and made twice as strong.

"I believed in you," she says sweetly. "I knew you would make it thus far. To the very depths of the Sea of Souls..." She glares at Igor and braces herself for battle.

"And to the scoundrel who has swindled my master's name… Your lies shall no longer work now that my sight has been restored…!"

Joker smirks and nods.

"Oh yeah… We're not finished here, are we?" He quickly whips out his gun, turns around, and levels it at Igor with an intense glare.

"Hurry up and start talkin', **old man!** "

The false Igor closes his eyes.

" **The game isn't over yet…** " He starts floating in the air in a veil of dark energy and there is a slight change in his voice.

" _Whether the human world is left as is or destroyed and rebuilt, it is all sport to me…_ "

"Be careful," Lavenza warns. Joker nods and continues to glare at the imposter.

"Alright. If you're  **not**  Igor, then… who or  **what**  the hell you?"

" _If I were to put it into words that you could comprehend, I am the Holy Grail that grants wishes…_ "

"The Holy Grail… The living Treasure my team just fought?!"

" _Precisely… Although, it would be more accurate to say that I am the god who responds to desire and holds dominion over man._ _ **The**_ _ **God of Control**_ _, if you will._ "

Joker assembles all of the pieces of the puzzle together. That's what meant when he said "God's decree is absolute" when he ordered his execution. And if he's the core of the distorted cognitive world of the Metaverse… that basically makes him the god who rules over the whole distorted world.

" _I hoped that seeing a righteous thief vanquish evil would spur mankind to change their own indolent hearts._   _However… the result is as you know- The masses have chosen to act as if none of it has transpired. Humans should be met with ruin: you brought forth that answer._ " The God of Control quickly descends towards Joker, getting right up in his face with his glowing white eyes.

" _But to be frank, **Inmate** , I believe it may be worth reevaluating you. A human has reached the Holy Grail and has seen through my true identity. You have surprised the god that I am often enough. That cannot be done by a foolish commoner. You truly were a prisoner that did not bore me._"

Joker growls at the malevolent god, not fond of the idea of him being his show pony, as he flies around the room in a circle, kicks back in the air, and strokes his chin.

" _Perhaps observing you for a while longer may prove even more amusing. So listen well: I shall grant you an opportunity to make a deal with me._ "

Joker cocks an eyebrow as he lowers his gun in curiousity.

"...What kind of deal?"

The god snaps his fingers and an image of Earth appears in front of Joker.

" _Should you wish it, I shall return the world to its prior state- one rampant with distorted masses. By doing so, Mementos and reality shall be separate once again, and you and your closest allies shall be brought back into existence._ "

Joker's eyes pop at his last statement. Everyone, even Ann, will be brought back into the world.

"You dragged him into the Metaverse and imposed on him an ordeal he did not deserve!" Lavenza exclaims. "Yet, you  **still**  intend on toying with him?!" The god ignores her and continues as he flies behind the rebel and puts his hands on his shoulders.

" _Not only will the world escape ruin, but the Phantom Thieves shall gradually gain fame unimaginable._ "

An image of the Phantom Thieves towering over the world reflects in Joker's dark gray eyes.

_"As you change the hearts of criminals and those who oppose you, those who have remained saintly shall praise and cheer for you in their hearts while those who have sinned shall cower in fear of your name. Eventually, man shall learn to accept the new truth of their world: **The word of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts is the one and only law.** In short… you all shall become the gods of the new, free world of peace and prosperity, completely free of injustice and evil. A world that you,  **Akira Kurusu** , long to create deep within the depths of your heart. After all, you have repeated this to yourself countless times: Your world is  **rotten** ; it must be changed. **Now** is the ultimate chance for you to do so."_

The image disappears and the god flies in front of him and stretches out his hand.

_" **That** is what I offer. So… what say  **you**?"_

Joker takes a moment to summarize the deal. Basically, if he agrees to let the world remain distorted, the god will split it from Mementos and he and his friends will be brought back into existence. Not only that, the Phantom Thieves shall be praised as gods that rule over the new world, able shape it to their liking. Any who commit injustice or oppose them shall submit to their rule in fear. A very beneficial offer.

Joker smiles and snickers, then openly laughs out loud as he scratches his head.

"Wow… We'll be praised as gods, huh? Well, can't say that doesn't strike a chord in me. And you're right. I  **do**  want to make a new world. I didn't care how much being a Phantom Thief and defying the system changed me… cuz I believed deep down that the world couldn't go on as it was. Better to tear it down and start anew…"

A long silence dominates the room before Joker hangs his head and speaks again.

"If the price to make that world a reality is merely free will, then... I swear to..." An evil grin blossoms on his face before he glares at the malevolent god.

"That I... **am gonna** **shoot you down from the heavens you rule over and turn you to ash in hellfire!** "

Disappointed, the fake master of the Velvet Room brings back his hand.

"Every damn thing you're offering me is completely bogus!" Joker barks. "If the distortions aren't stopped, everyone's hearts will be trapped in that damn Prison of Regression forever! You say that it'll be a world of peace and prosperity?!  **Bullshit!** They'll have  **nothing!** Society'll just become stagnant as hell! No one will be able to think for themselves or become more than are! They'll all just be mindless slaves! That's  **not**  a free world and that's **definitely** not the kind of world I want!" Joker puts hand over his heart.

"The world I'm driven to make  **is**  a world rid of injustice. But it's a world of  **true**  freedom, where everyone will have the power to make their own choices without being controlled by others. It's a world where everyone can have dreams to aim for and grow to achieve them. And most importantly, it's world where everyone joins to together, hand in hand, to make it a better place. Creating that world is the reason why the Phantom Thieves organization was founded in the first place. It's also why we've fought all this way, even when it meant opposing the will of the world itself. We aren't trying to be worshiped like gods or any of that. We just want, more than anything, to make our dream world a reality. We bow down to  **no one,** nor will we be bowed down  **to.**  No matter who follows behinds us, no matter what name have to bear, be it angels or demons, we're following **our own path** and doing what **we** think is right… and  **you're**  the last obstacle standing in our way!" Joker glares at the god again.

"So take your crap deal and blow it out your ass cuz  **h** **ere's** what'sgonna happen: The Phantom Thieves will rise again and we'll come straight after you... And at the very end, I promise you…" He points his gun at him again.

"I'm gonna take this gun… aim it at you... pull the trigger… and blow a hole  **straight through your goddamn face. That**  will be the end of you world of corruption... and  **that** is  **exactly**  what I wanted."

The god shakes his head.

_"Such irredeemable foolishness. You truly believe that you, a mere mortal, can slay God?"_

"I  **know**  I can! After all,  **he** made me strong enough!"

_"Hmph… It is true that I trained you as a thief and nurtured your growth, assisting you in the trials I put before you. But answer me this: What is a mere thief to God himself?"_

Joker smirks devilishly at him with sin red eyes.

_"Ha! ... Here's a better question: … **What's God to a Trickster?** "_

Lavenza, amazed his burning determination, gives Joker a warm smile.

"Well said," she praises.

" _So… you choose death for yourself? Very well. I have no need for you._ " The god slowly disappears as he spread his arms and ascends into the darkness above.

" _I accept your challenge, rebellious angel of sin and disarray. Gather your followers and meet me in the heavens above. There, I shall incinerate you all in my divine light. And the spreading of your ashes shall herald the end to your chaos._ "

Joker glares into the darkness above as the god takes his leave from the Velvet Room, the gauntlet officially thrown.

"Sounds like fun...  **Bring it.** "

The two turn around, see a ball of light in the center of the room, and shield their eyes when is gives off a bright flash. When the light dies down, they are both shocked to see the stooped, bizarre old man that just left lying unconscious in the same chair and table from before. Joker's surprised face was of dumb confusion as Lavenza rushed over to him.

"Master!"

_" **EHHH?!** "_

The old man slowly awakes and looks around the room. Sure enough, he had the signature creepy smile down pat, along with the very long nose.

"Mnngh… Oh my… It's been quite awhile since I last set foot in this place…" His voice was the only thing that was different. It wasn't even half as deep and creepy as the old one's. He notices Joker standing in front of him.

"Ah, yes. Welcome to the Velvet Room, my good man," he says with a bow. "My name is **Igor**. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance." His demeanor is more humble too. Lavenza turns to Joker.

"He is the rightful master of the Velvet Room," she says. "The **true** aid on your journey." Joker stares at the two for a bit before hanging his head and slumping his shoulders.

_"Oh my God, I'm **sooo**  lost right now!"_ he groans. The real Igor nods.

"It may be difficult for you to understand this all at once."

"If I were to summarize this," Lavenza says. "The "fake" has left, and the "real" has returned."

"Indeed… That malevolent will attacked me. Unfortunately, I was proven unable to defeat it, which allowed it to seal me away in another dimension and take control of this place."

"Okay! That makes a whole lot more sense!" Joker exclaims.

"My master has returned," Lavenza says. "And you won against that malevolent god's temptation. Thus, you may be able to save this world that is headed towards certain ruin... However... it will prove difficult to win against him with  **your**  power **alone** …"

Joker shows Lavenza the glowing charm bracelet after she tells him something he already knew.

"Yeah. I gotta get my thieves back first…" he says. "They're  **here** , aren't they?"

"Precisely. Since you have shared your conviction with them, they will be your greatest strength."

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," Igor explains. "Therefore, it can be used as a safe haven for those who have, for example, disappeared from a world fused with both reality and distorted cognition."

"Just as **you** were trapped here, **they** should be confined somewhere as well. Since you've deepened your bond with them, I am certain you can release them from their cells."

Lavenza point to the bracelet.

"That trinket on your wrist is infused with the aura of the Arcana that represents your strongest bond: **The Lovers.** Your relationship with that person is the core of the united bonds you have forged with your friends. Use it to guide you through the corridors. It will act as your way to trace the branches of your bonds to its root. And once they- The Phantom Thieves- are all gathered here, we will tell you **everything.** "

Igor snaps his fingers and the door on the right side of the room opens.

"Now, go forth, Akira Kurusu- **to the people whom you should be facing the truth with!** "

Joker slowly nods and takes off the bracelet as he walks to the door. He stop in front and looks at the bracelet in his hand, it pulsating with mysterious light. This trinket, symbolizing his bond with Ann, will help him find her and everyone else. The thought alone was enough to put a smile on his face.

_I can always count on you… can't I?_

"... Light the way." He tosses the bracelet forward and jogs after it as it floats in the air through the dark prison halls, leading him to his teammates.

**xxx**

In a locked prison cell at the end of a dark corridor, Ann is sitting on the floor, scuffed up, dejected, alone, and unable to go on. She doesn't even bother moving, none the less trying to escape. She just stares blankly at her legs, no light in her eyes whatsoever.

She suddenly feels something shiny fall into her lap. She looks down to see a familiar trinket of hers.

"... H-Huh…? ... This is…"

"...  **ANNIE!** "

She turns toward the cell door and sees Joker sprinting to her with a big smile on his face. She smiles a little too at the sight of him.

"Akira…!" she lightly gasps. "Thank God you're safe…" Joker grabs the bars.

"Same to you!" he chuckles. "I  **knew** you were still alive... And you're more a sight for sore eyes than usual."

"Oh… yeah…"

Joker's anger flares a bit when he notices her present state: small, tattered black and white prisoner shirt and shorts with shackles on her wrist and a ball and chain on her right foot. Just like he how was during all the time he was trapped here. Having saved the others before her, he's seen them in this state before, but seeing **her** like this still made him angry.

**_That high and mighty BASTARD!_ **

Ann picks up the charm bracelet and shows it to him.

"You held onto this for me…" she says. "I was wondering where it went… Thanks…" Joker nods.

"Of course. I gave that to you, after all. Plus, it actually helped me find you. Just try not to lose it again."

She slightly nods and looks down at the ground in long silence.

"You okay?" he asks. There's a long pause before she looks up at the ceiling.

"Hey um… you wouldn't happen to know where we are, would you?" she asks. Joker puts his hands in his pockets.

"Someplace safe. I promise."

Ann looks down again, this time at her shackles, her eyes still filled with blank hopelessness.

"Huh… So I'm not in Heaven after all…" she murmurs. "Well, **obviously.** I've never been, but I'm pretty sure Heaven isn't just a lonely prison cell... with me wearing these rags and chains... And that means the Hell that Shibuya turned into was all real…" She chuckles at herself and turns away from Joker, hugging her legs.

"...  _God, I'm **so**  weak,_" she says. "When I thought I was about to die, I… started trembling. I was just so scared… At that moment, nothing matter… The justice of our actions was the last thing on my mind..." Joker leans against the wall and sits down next to her from outside the cell door.

"Don't worry…" he says. "I was scared too… Seeing everyone you love literally vanish before your eyes and you can't do a thing about it… It does that to you." Ann turns to him with smile.

"You're still **way** stronger than **I** am…" she points out. "I mean, think about it. When we were freaking about that Medjed's attack, you kept going. When we were all freaking about being labeled criminals with a bounty on our heads, you kept going. Even when we had to use you in a plan that might have ended up getting you killed, you kept going. Even  **right now.** No matter how impossible things get, you just keep going with the biggest, coolest smile on your face… And you wonder why I fell so hard for you." Ann looks at shackles again and frowns.

"Yet look at  **me** … Always **so** quick to worry. Not just about our job, but... about **us** too... I said I was doing this for other people, but that didn't get me far… Haha… it's no wonder we lost." Ann heaves a deep sigh and hangs her head.

"Truth is… I never had the strength to be a Phantom Thief…" she says. "Maybe it would've been better if everything just never happened… Maybe I should've just behaved myself and stayed out of all of this…"

A long silence dominated the area as she place her head on her knees.

"... You're right," Joker says. "That's completely true. We should've never done any of this. If we had just left well enough alone, the world wouldn't be in the shit hole it's in now. Everything we've done? It was all for nothing." Ann chuckles at Joker's statement.

"So what if people are trampled all over and suffer because of rotten people in power?" he continues. "It's not  **our** problem. Especially with Kamoshida. We didn't really have to stop him from abusing the volleyball team, or sexually harassing students. Me and Ryuji should've just accepted that we were gonna be expelled and you should've just agreed to be his plaything. And it doesn't really matter if we never got justice for Shiho. Who cares if she stayed in that coma or just died? It's not like she's **really** your friend. Screw her. She can rot, for all we care." Ann's head pops up and her temper ignites at his last couple comments.

"HEY, WHAT THE **HELL?!** THAT'S-"

_"Ha ha! Not true, right...?_ ... Then tell me... _"_   Joker glares at her, angered by her doubt.

"... WHY THE **HELL**  IS THE BASICALLY WHAT **YOU'RE** SAYING  **RIGHT NOW?!** "

Ann is taken aback by his outburst as he stands up and looks down at her as he grabs one of the bars.

"Would you wake up and look inside yourself?!" he barks. "You would've **never** just sit by and let that perverted bastard get away with what he did to you and Shiho! And the reason you became a Phantom Thief in the first place is because you didn't want anyone else to go through what you did, same as me and Ryuji! And don't you **dare** say you're not strong, either!  **Seriously** , I'm sick of hearing that bullshit from you! Hecate is obvious proof that your heart is  **so**  strong! Plus, look at how far we've come! We took down a corrupt politician and made it to the heart of Mementos! I don't think "weak" people could even come close to pulling that off! So what does that say about  **you**?!" Ann's eyes widen as her leader speaks.

"... Akira…"

He shakes his head as his expression softens.

"You are **NOT**  weak, Ann Takamaki," he says with emphasis. "You're the Phantom Thief that strives to punish rotten criminals and give courage to people who need it. You're the Vague model that wants to take the world by storm and teach it the true meaning of strength of heart… And more importantly…" Akira takes off his mask, grabs another bar, and gives her an affectionate smile.

"You're the woman that I would… no, the one that I  **will** kill God for. The one I want to marry and start a family with. The one that I will show proof that my feelings for her couldn't be more real. I'm not promising you that because I think I need to make sure you know I'm not playing around. I'm promising you that because I can't imagine my life without you, regardless of whether my future's bright or not anymore, and I really don't want to find out. I don't know what's gonna come my way. All I know is… there's no way I can make it if you're not there with me… There's no future, no  **world** , for me if **you're** not a part of it… Know  **why**? ... Cuz that's how much… I  **love**  you, Annie..." He slides his right through the bars and holds it out to her.

"So **c'mon**... Even when you fall, you always get right back up to stand with me... So stand with me... **one more time**..."

Ann stares at his hand, looks up at him, then closes her eyes, taking in the feelings of his words.

"... You're right," she says. "I could **never** abandon Shiho… I promised myself that I'd help her by showing her how hard I'm working… If I whine like this now, I'd just betraying her." She furrows her brow and shakes her head.

"No, I'd be betraying  **myself**!" She looks up at Akira, blue eyes reignited and burning with resolve.

"I could **never** forget how I felt that day! And I never want anyone to have to go through what I did!" She grabs Akira's hand and squeezes it as tight as she can, the bracelet still in her hand.

"I've made up my mind! I'm going to keep moving forward! Things like dying or losing aren't important right now! All that matters is that I  **don't** turn back into the old me! The me who didn't believe in her own power! The me who just sat by and let people suffer! The me who just did what the adults told her, even though she knew it was wrong! ... I'll **never** make a mistake like that again! **I swear!** "

After Akira yanks her to her feet, she stares at him for a bit before giggling and twisting her body back forth with a big blushed smile on her face.

_"... Besides~… that's not the girl you fell in love with, is it? ♡"_ she asks. Akira sheepishly laughs and scratches his cheek with his finger.

" **Nope.** Not at all."

Blue flames start creeping up her legs and her restraints are burned away as she walks up to the gate and stares into her boyfriend's eyes, hers starting to burn a golden yellow.

"There you go again, always helping me out when I really need it…" she says sweetly. "You really are... my **Kira** …" Akira slips both of his hands through bars and places them on her cheeks.

"... And I will  **always** shine your way."

He pulls her in for a passionate kiss before the flames engulf her and the door vanishes into thin air. When the flames die down, Ann is back in her Panther outfit with her red cat mask on top of her head.

The two separate and share a warm, snug embrace, Akira stroking her head.

"Hey… I'm sorry," Akira whispers. Ann nuzzles into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry too," she says. "I mean, it was mostly  **my** fault.  **I'm**  the one who jumped to conclusions." They hold each other's shoulders and push away slightly.

"Still, I'll buy you a cake for that blonde airhead thing."

"... Hey. When all this is over…" Ann says. "Do you wanna maybe, I dunno… be more open… about us…?" Akira takes a second to think, then nods.

"Y'know what? Yeah. I think we've been hiding it long enough... even though almost everyone already knows."

Ann giggles again as she takes off her left glove.

"Thanks, Akira," she says. "You're always there to help me remember what's important. I seriously treasure being able to be a part of your team! And…" She shows him putting the charm bracelet on her wrist and putting her glove back on over it.

"I am the luckiest girl in the world... the luckiest girl  **ever** to be  **yours**! You stole my heart and made it so strong! **So seriously, thank you!** "

Joker nods as he puts his mask back on, then gives her a serious look as he cracks his knuckles.

"Alright,  **Panther!** " he says. "Break time's over! We still got work to do! You and I are gonna take the world, remember?!" Ann nods.

"Gotcha, **Joker**. It'd be a total disgrace to the Phantom Thief name is we didn't take the world's biggest Treasure!" She slides her mask on and fist pumps.

"We're going to put an end to this, aren't we? Let's go!"

The mood is completely ruined by the sound of a megaphone going off, making Panther shriek and latch onto Joker. Lavenza's voice echoes through the corridors.

"It seems you have managed to save all of your teammates. Now then, everyone please gather in this room at once."

"Wh-What was that voice?!" Panther shouts.

"Calm down. It's a friendly."

"Wait… so you already saved everyone else?"

Joker scratches his head in frustration.

" **Almost** everyone! I looked in every single one of these damn cells, but I couldn't find Mona **anywhere!** And the bracelet isn't reacting anymore!"

"What?! Then where is he?!"

Joker pulls her along as he jogs down the corridor.

"I know exactly who to ask."

**xxx**

Almost all of the Phantom Thieves are gathered in front of the Velvet Room, waiting for the rest of their teammates. Oracle sees her big bro and sis jogging towards them.

"Oh! There they are!"

Everyone turns to the couple and smiles.

"Wassup, you guys?!" Skull shouts.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Noir exclaims. They all suddenly notice that they're one person short.

"Hold on. Joker, I only see Panther with you," Fox says. "Where's Mona?" Joker walks right past his friends.

"That's what I'm gonna ask them," he says.

"Huh? Ask  **who**?" Queen asks.

"The people in charge here. C'mon."

The team follows their leader into the room where Igor and Lavenza are waiting and look around.

"What is this place?" Fox asks.

"Who're  **they**?" Queen adds. The two introduce themselves.

"My name is Igor. I am the master of the Velvet Room."

"I am Lavenza, a resident of this place as well. We have been waiting for you."

"Velvet Room…?" Noir repeats.

"Y'know how sometimes I have Personas I didn't get from Hold Ups?" Joker asks. " **This** is where I go to make those. I've been coming here since April."

"My master has just been released from a long period of imprisonment," Lavenza explains. "His powers have not fully returned. Though it may be presumptuous of me, I will speak on his-"

"Hey, where's Morgana?" Panther asks. Joker glares at her.

"Panther, don't interrupt!" he scolds.

"No, it is quite alright," Lavenza says. "Would you like to see him?" Joker turns to her.

"Yeah, we… Wait. You know him?!"

"Of course," she says. "He's right over  **there**." Lavenza directs them towards Joker's cell as Morgana casually walks out from it.

" **That's** where you were hidin'?!" Skull shouts.

_I **reaaally**  wanna say "Ew! Please don't tell me you were hiding in the toilet",_ Joker thinks.  _But now's not the time for jokes._

The black cat hangs his head.

"I… was born here," he says. "It was to dispel an evil being from man's spiritual world." Oracle kneels down to her friend.

"Mona…?"

"My role was to find the Trickster, find **Akira** , and do whatever I could help him defeat it. That's why I was created here by my master, Igor."

The group looks at Igor, who nods in confirmation.

"Indeed."

Mona takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I really remember everything. When this place was about to be taken over, my master gathered the last traces of mankind's hope. He mustered up his remaining strength to make  **me**."

"The entity that calls itself a god," Lavenza explains. "Is a malevolent will that forces man into everlasting servitude. It hopes to attain eternal peace by filling reality with those who have stopped think for themselves.  **That** is the ruin of man that this evil god envisions-" Skull interrupts her.

"I… um… don't get what you're sayin' at all-"

"UGH, BE QUIET AND LISTEN! WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT!"

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

_Caroline! I missed you_ , Joker thinks.

"Wait a moment… the Holy Grail is… a  **god?** " Queen asks. "I was wondering why it had a will of its own, but… are you implying that it  **isn't** a Treasure?" Lavenza shakes her head.

"No. As the distorted desires of the masses, it is most certainly the core of Mementos itself. But as it has already told you, its sole purpose is to grant the wishes of man, **whatever they may be.** "

"Then… did the Holy Grail become a god because people wished to be ruled over…?" Noir deduces.

"That is correct." When Lavenza opens her book, pages from it magically fly out and create a giant sphere above with an image of the Holy Grail towering over a chess board inside. One side had red pieces and the other had blue.

"To decide the fate of the world," Lavenza says, "It chose two people with potential and pitted them against each other."

"What kind of… potential?" Queen asks.

"Those who possess the power of the Wild Card, the ability to wield multiple Personas within them."

One of the red pieces turned into the Black Mask Akechi.

"One Trickster, **Goro Akechi** , incited the masses' distortion. Had he won, the world would have been destroyed and remade in mayhem and corruption."

Eight of the blue pieces turn into the Phantom Thieves, with Joker leading the charge.

"The other was the Trickster who would stand up against this. As you may have already guessed, that was your leader, **Akira Kurusu.** "

Panther crosses her arms and tilts her head.

"But that doesn't make any sense though," she says. "I mean, Akira and Akechi didn't meet each other until **months** after Akira was arrested. I don't get why a game like that would be set up just in case of some freak coincidence…" Joker comes to a horrible realization, remembering how the Holy Grail called the whole game his "experiment."

"... Unless... it **wasn't** a coincidence at all," he states. "The Holy Grail set the whole thing up, didn't it?" Images of the major Shadows the Phantom Thieves fought, including the raging Wakaba Isshiki cognition towering over Futaba's Shadow, float in front of the Holy Grail, with Shido's in front.

"Using Shadows that escaped the Prison of Regression and became Palace rulers, the evil god influenced your paths so that you two would meet. The one you know as Masayoshi Shido was used to corrupt Goro Akechi, the Trickster of Destruction, and then later set **you** , the Trickster of Salvation, on a collision course with him. The rest, from Suguro Kamoshida to Sae Nijima, were used to set the stage for your inevitable confrontation."

"I see," Fox says. "So the Shido Scandal was a means to force those two into fighting each other." Joker growls at the thought. The Holy Grail basically forced him to fight his friend after he bestowed them both with the power of Persona. And what's more, that scandal was what caused his fateful encounter with Shido, which means the evil god was indirectly responsible for ruining his future.

The image of Joker destroys the one of Akechi.

"And Akira won," Mona says. "So the human world was to remain as is. Those were the conditions of the game… Or at least, that's what  **should have** happened." All images disappear and Lavenza closes her book after all of the pages flow back in.

"That malevolent being knew that a revolution would not occur within indolent humans. After all, it is the masses' distorted desires incarnate." Lavenza directs everyone's attention at Joker.

"However, my true master believed in humanity. He believed that a Trickster would rise among the people and accomplish this change. A Trickster with a strong and noble heart who fights to destroy the darkness and corruption of the world and bring about true freedom and justice. But that evil entity laughed at the prospect and sought to prove the powerlessness of man with the game. And Akira Kurusu had great potential, which is why it approached him, assisting him in honing his skills as a thief and lending aid to those who shared his beliefs."

Queen catches something in Lavenza's explanation.

"It lent us aid?" she repeated. "How?" Skull's eyes pop.

" **The Metanav!** " he shouts. "Yeah, right after each of us got our Personas, it popped up on our phones!"

"Akira being the exception," Mona points out. " **He** got the Nav when he first came to town so that he'd be sucked into the Metaverse and awaken his power, just like he did for Akechi." Joker pinches his hair.

"The fake actually told me all this the night me and Ryuji escaped Kamoshida's Castle," he says. "He said he'd give the Nav to any other Persona users I gained as allies." Panther glares at him.

"Hold on! We've been wondering where this thing came from for  **months** and you knew the whole time?!" she asks. Joker rolls his eyes at her.

" _Uh yeah, the Metanav. A creepy old goblin with the world's longest nose and two tsundere loli twins with eye patches keeping me prisoner in my dream gave it to me..._ **Really?** "

"... _Eh he he._   _Touché_."

"The malevolent god told him that it was so he could save the world from ruin," Lavenza says. "But in actuality, it was to bring it closer to that fate. It helped train the Trickster of Salvation and his allies only to cast them all into despair, using the masses who rejected their saviors, shunning them as evil fallen angels. This was likely its means to nip in the bud anything that posed a threat." Lavenza taps her chin with her finger.

"Now that I think back to when I was separated, I felt a disagreement with the word **rehabilitation**...   **Of**   **course**  I did. It was just a means for the fake to keep you under surveillance."

Joker crosses his arms, irritated by the final conclusion.

"Lemme get this straight!" he exclaims. "If Akechi won, the world would've been ruined through mayhem and corruption, and if  **I**  won, it would've been ruined through stagnation and decay! So no matter who won between the two of us in the end, the world was just gonna meet its ruin anyway?!" Mona hops onto his right shoulder.

"That basically means you and Akechi were both dragged into a game in which the evil god rigged the final outcome."

"Dammit, what the hell?!" Skull barks.

**_Just_** _like Bastard Shido,_ Joker thought.  _His deal was just another goddamn farce! "God's chosen one", my ass! That "God" is a **fake**!_

Lavenza's eyes fill with regret.

"Your real world has already been fused with Mementos. You all do not exist because reality is replete with the cognition of those who deny the Phantom Thieves. It can be said that the world is one step away from the evil god's machinations." She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"However… there is still hope…" She looks up at Joker.

"Akira Kurusu. Now that the evil god's identity has been exposed, you can see your rehabilitation to its completion. Only you can leave this prison and save this distorted world and its captive people…" She points at the rebel with a serious look.

"Young man, guided by the light of hope, Morgana, and worthy of the Trickster name. Now is the time to show humanity the true power of your noble heart. You must challenge the evil god and reclaim your existence in reality… Are you up to the task?"

Joker scratches his head in thought.

"Hm… Well… that depends on the answer I get from this question…" He turns to his band of troublemakers and smirks at them.

"... _Killing God, taking back the world... Yeaaah_... You guys aren't really expecting me to do all of this  **by myself** , are you? I mean, I **do** need help pulling off miracles **sometimes.** "

Everyone gives him a smile and Panther puts her hands on her hips.

"Are you kidding?!" she laughs. "We wouldn't stay behind, even if you told us!"

"Yeah, what  **she** said!" Oracle shouts. Skull cracks his knuckles.

"Let's destroy that annoyin' shiny Treasure jerk  **for sure**  this time!"

The Phantom Thieves nod in agreement and Igor applauds them.

_" **Excellent!** "_ he chuckles. "There is nothing to fear. You already possess the strength to oppose this evil god. The power of your heart and your bonds with others. For one who possesses the Wild Card, the power of infinite possibility, there is  **no**   **greater weapon** …  _Hm hm hm hm hm hm!_   _I am truly looking forward to this!_ " Lavenza points to Mona.

"Our mutual friend knows where the exit is. Morgana, please guide them." She frowns with empathy and bows to him, as if to apologize.

"And from the bottom of our hearts, thank you for all that you've done. It is a cruel responsibility that's been cast upon you…"

"... I will accept your words of appreciation **fully** ," Mona says. "When everything is over." With that, he starts jogging towards the exit.

"Alright! This way!"

As the thieves sprint up the stairway to the exit, Joker feels an inferno of determination burning within him, one stronger than the one he felt when he faced Shido.

_He's trying to create a world where people aren't free to think for themselves…! And so many lives, including mine, were trashed for the sake of his sick little "game"…! I don't give a damn if he's God himself! I'm putting an end to him **and**  his world!_

Everyone reaches a bulky iron door.

"What's  **this** …?" Skull asks. "It's one hell of a door…"

"But it  **is** our way out…" Mona says. Joker suddenly feels something resonate within him. It's his most powerful Persona, Satan, calling out to him. He closes his eyes to meet the monster in his subconscious.

_" **A most interesting turn of fate,** "_ the demon says. _" **Wouldn't you agree, Trickster?** "_ Joker crosses his arms.

"Yeah. Shido was just a figurehead all along," he says. "To think my case was actually with the Big Man Upstairs."

" _ **I hope you've come to understand the reason behind your affinity with me**_ **.** "

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

_" **In this distorted world, the natural order has become unbalanced. An usurper god, masquerading as the one and only, plans to chain all of mankind down, stripping them of all manner of freedom, in the name of absolute Law with no opposition. It may be a peaceful world to the naked eye, but it is a world that possesses not a single scrap of a soul. Chaos may bring misfortune and disarray, but it also brings all manner of freedom and allows man to have actual vibrant souls with the desire to evolve. Law and Chaos must keep each other in check for the bright future of the human race. So if God is now the tyrant that strives to conquer the world with his Law, what does that make you and I, ones who fell from grace, as his greatest threat?** "_

"... It makes us… champions of Chaos."

_" **Precisely. You and I are very much alike. While we care not for what the public thinks of our actions, we will not sit idly by as free will is being stripped away. That is a grave sin that this world's God has committed. And now, he must be punished.** "_

"Heh… That's actually a great way to put it."

A massive pillar of crimson flames erupts from behind the monster, a silhouette of a new monster within it, before disappearing.

_**"The unlocking of a new hidden power fitting of your new found growth after embracing and controlling the chaos within you. Consider it a gift."**_ Satan brings his face down to Joker, then surges into him with his phantom form in a blinding red light.

_" **See your justice through while carrying the name of "Devil" with all of your pride, Trickster. Let your sinful darkness put the saintly light in check, like a burning dark sun. Enslaved by Law abiding angels, it is exactly what this rotting world needs... Do what you've desired to do** **deep down in your heart** **since your wings were tainted black with sin...**_

_**Destroy his** **world, Akira Kurusu.** "_

Back at the door, Panther is examining their exit.

"I don't see any handles or locks to pick."

Mona looks towards his leader.

"There's a special way to open it… Joker, if you would."

Everyone turns to Joker and sees that he is being cloaked in black and red energy. His eyes glow red as he focuses on the door.

"... Stand aside."

They clear the way as he inhales sharply through his nose to build up power. He crouches down, ascends into the air in a veil of darkness and black feathers, and lets out a demonic roar as he dive kicks into the iron door, instantly blasting through it and letting a blinding light shine through.

**xxx**

The Quarantine Cell door from the Prison of Regression, used to lock up the most sinful and dangerous criminal, manifests in the real world before it is blasted open by an unholy force. The being shrouded in darkness lands outside of it before the veil disappears to reveal the righteous leader of the Phantom Thieves.

" **Still** a reckless show-off to the very end, huh?" Panther sighs. Joker turns to every else walks out of the door with Panther giving him a funny smile.

" _Shuddup!_  I wasn't even  **trying**  to show off this time."

Everyone notices that they've returned the place they vanished from.

"Huh?! We're back in Shibuya again?!" Panther exclaims. "Oh right… This is where we were when our bodies disappeared." Joker looks at his hand, seeing how ghostly transparent it is.

"We really are phantoms now," he says. Everyone looks around the distorted city and sees that the people are still going about their business like nothing is wrong.

"It seems people still haven't realized that this abnormality has taken over the city," Queen says. Fox looks back to the destroyed door.

"Look, the door we just came through…!" he says. "If I remember correctly, this is the one to that Quarantine Cell."

"Or… what's  **left of it** , anyway," Oracle points out. The doorway gradually cracks and crumbles to rubble.

"That's right. It was actually the Velvet Room, which had been swallowed up by the distortions," Mona says.

"You  **did** say you were born in there," Noir recalls. "It makes so much sense now." Skull comes to a realization, remembering how the Quarantine Cell in the Prison of Regression was said to contain the world's most sinful and dangerous criminal.

"Wait… So if  **we**  came outta  **there** …" he says. "Does that mean  **we're**  the sinful criminals?!" Skull asks. He shakes his head and turns to Joker.

"No, hold on… They said it was just one person, so… it's more like  **Akira** , since  **he**  was kept in here for months!"

_So, I really am his world's greatest threat_ , Joker thinks.  _Just like Satan said…_

He puts his right hand over his heart, remembering when he first awakened to his power last spring.

_"Though thou be chained to Hell itself."_ ... _Arsene must've been talking about my heart in that damn prison._

" ** _Ahahahahahahaha!_** T-That's actually  **extremely** flattering to think about!" he laughs, bashfully rubbing the back of his neck. "H'oh boy, I-I think I'm blushing!"

"Get over yourself," Panther says bluntly.

"Most likely, Joker had been on under the malicious guidance of the evil god ever since he awakened to his Persona." As Mona is talking, everyone notices his body shining with phantasmal white light.

"The Velvet Room originally existed to nurture the human heart and mind," he continues. "But after it was taken over, it was sealed inside that bastard's nest; Inside Mementos. Taking Joker's heart-" Mona notices his friends just staring at him.

"Hey! Are you guys listening?!" he shouts.

"Y-Yeah, we are, but…" Oracle says. "More importantly, Mona?"

"Hm?"

"You're shining," Queen tells him. Mona looks at himself.

"It's probably because my memories have returned. I know what my duty is now."

_Huh…? Whoa… Do you see something… shining? Wait a sec, wh-what's with those weirdly-dressed guys?_

Joker hears an unknown voice and looks to see that there are a crowd of people staring at the group.

"What the… Hey, guys! Listen!"

_I feel like… I've seen those costumes before…_

_Oh! Aren't they… the Phantom Thieves? I kinda remember seeing a silhouette of them on a jumbo screen in the city…_

_The Phantom Thieves?_

_Oh yeah, that's right! I completely forgot about them!_

"This is different from how is was before," Panther says. "Do they see us…?"

"It doesn't seem to be everyone though," Queen points out. "Only a handful of people in this large crowd."

"Maybe it's because of Mona's light!" Skull hypothesizes.

"Either way, they remember the Phantom Thieves!" Noir exclaims happily.

"The key of hope!" Oracle gasps, saying it like it was from a video game or anime.

"Mona, guide us," Fox tells him. "Where must we go?" Mona directs the group's sight towards a path made of bones leading to a massive tower that pierces through the blood red clouds.

"Over there! The bastard evil god should be in that temple!"

"Right…" Joker says. "Okay, guys! This'll  **definitely**  be our last operation! Let's show "God" that this world belongs to humanity!" Everyone smiles and gives the leader a determined nod.

So, with a flap of his trench coat and a glint of his evil red eyes, the righteous Trickster sets his sight on the God of Control's temple, fired up for the final confrontation.

" **Ti** **me for the grand finale!** "

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	24. Angel with a Shotgun

Reality and Mementos have fused into a world where the God of Control reigns supreme and no child of man has the power to think for themselves. Humanity is rapidly descending into utter ruin.

However, one light of hope remains. After being stripped of physical form, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts rise from the pits of despair and ascend into the corrupted heavens above to face the God of Control in a final battle to decide the fate of the world. It's Chaos vs. Law in the battle to end them all.

**xxx**

All is quiet inside the ominous tower that pierces the blood red clouds as the fake Igor stands in the middle of the massive black arena alone.

Suddenly, the monstrous king of Hell, Satan, appears from the entrance high above in a veil of shadow with a thunderous roar, then spews out a massive black and red ball of fire from his mouth. The flame erupts into a pillar when it crashes into the ground.

As the inferno dies down, one by one did the righteous Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Joker, Panther, Skull, Mona, Fox, Queen, Oracle, and Noir, march out from the flames with conviction burning in their eyes, ready to confront the impostor created by this world's grand deity.

 _" **Knock knock, tin can!** "_ Joker shouts to the fake. The fake Igor hovers from the ground in a veil of darkness with its unsettling copied smile.

_"Rebels who choose to deny the Prison of Regression. Why do you mere humans still dare oppose me?"_

"Stop acting like you're some kind of god!" Panther demands. "You're just a Treasure! Shut up and let us destroy you!" The impostor chuckles as he shakes his head.

_"Fools. Do you **still**  not understand? Your actions shall not save a single soul."_

The fake laughs maniacally as it ascends, disappearing into nothing, and the corrupted Treasure and granter of humanity's wishes, The Holy Grail, manifests before the band of rebels.

_"How do you think it is that I became a god to begin with?"_

"What is  **that**  supposed to mean?" Queen asks in a cold tone.

_"The freedom not to **choose.** The freedom not to **think.** If every person pushed the burdens of their lives upon others, nobody would have to act for themselves. And who should be there to receive those burdens?"_

"Are you saying… that's  **you?!** " Noir asks.

_" **Precisely.** **Humanity itself**  wished for the Holy Grail to be a god that would rule over them! If you continue reject that order, there will no longer be a place for you in this world."_

_"... And?"_ Mona leads.

"You make it sound like we're supposed to care," Joker sighs as he rolls his eyes.

_"Hm... I see… So you wish to reject me, even if it means foregoing praise from those you want to "save"?"_

"We don't let what others think hold us down anymore!" Noir declares.

"That's right!" Queen confirms.

"And if this is supposed to be  **your** world!" Joker shouts. "Then it's a world we don't want any part of anyway!"

_"If you are not going to obey… then you shall suffer yet again. I shall bring down the hammer of judgement upon you who dare disrupt my world order!"_

Energy starts flowing out of the Holy Grail and the Phantom Thieves prepare for battle.

(Author's Note: Fast forwarding to the end of this phase)

After Mona succeeds in cutting the Holy Grail's connection to the inmates of the Prison of Regression, it retaliates by hitting them with its most powerful beam attack.

When the smoke from the explosion clears, Joker's new Persona, Lucifer, has used its massive body to effortlessly absorb the blast, protecting the Phantom Thieves.

 _"Nice try... **Not!** "_ Joker shouts. His teammates marvel at the overwhelming presence of the legendary demon.

"Dude just keeps getting stronger," Skull gasps.

"I didn't expect anything less from him!" Mona snickers. Joker inhales sharply as he glares intently at the Holy Grail, eyes burning red as he prepares to finish the job.

 ** _"Now! Rain down Hell!"_** He use Concentrate, spins around once, and waves his right arm as he snaps his fingers, the sound echoing through the room.

_**"Lucifer, Morning Star!** "_

Lucifer roars as he spreads his arms and six wings to call down a cosmic force that rains down upon the Holy Grail in a glorious explosion, blasting off the chains the kept it pinned to the ground and filling the room with blinding light.

" _Nngh, fooooooooooools...!_ "

When the light clears the room, everything has gone completely silent, save the sound of the Phantom Thieves catching their breath.

"Hey, you **did**  get 'im, yeah?" Skull asks Joker.

"That was my strongest charged attack… save Black Viper," Joker says.

"Oracle?" Queen calls as she turns to her. Oracle uses her goggles to scan the inactive Holy Grail.

"It's silent, but… I dunno."

The team stands anxiously in front of the Treasure, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, the wall and the floor start glowing with light and the entire room starts to quake as the ring of gears on the Holy Grail start to turn. A sudden shake forces the team to their knees and they feel the ground they stand on start to rise.

"What the eff is goin' on?!" Skull shouts. "This looks bad, you guys!" The walls start crumbling to rubble and the entire tower splits apart, revealing the endless sea of white clouds above and below them and the bright sun sitting on the horizon, as the Holy Grail's gears are blasted off to release a ring of golden angel wings, all for the Phantom Thieves to witness.

"Could it be…?" Noir gasps.

"What's going on?!" Fox asks. When the ground completely splits apart in the clouds of Heaven, the deadly secret that the tower was hiding within itself rises, its massiveness towering over everything with a gold and silver metallic sheen. Joker clenches his fists as the mere sight of it.

"This is the Holy Grail's…" he mumbles. "No… The evil god's true form." Everyone slowly steps back, eyes filled with awe and fear, as the structure continues to rise.

"... Is the real?" Panther gasps. Skull tries to shakes off his trance and giant golden wings spread from the structure.

"Guys, pull it together!"

A giant shadow is cast over them as Oracle hides behind her brother.

"G-Give me a break…!"

The evil god's maniacal laugh echoes through the sky as his gargantuan, faceless, mechanical angel body is revealed for all to see, his golden wing halo hovering above his head.

_"Feeble-minded mortals, bear witness to and tremble in fear of the glory of your one and only ruler!"_

Joker glares intently at the supreme deity that rules over the distorted world he seeks to destroy. The one true target of his ultimate mission.

_"I am the administrator born of the collective human unconscious!"_

_**"The God of Control, Yaldabaoth!** "_

The evil god's body gleams in the divine light of the sun shining behind it, amplifying his holy and intimidating presence that towers high over the puny rebels that foolishly stand against him.

"This is  **crazy!** " Oracle shouts. "It's like a **building!** "

"It was already huge back when it was the Holy Grail…!" Panther gasps.

_"The administrator must guide mankind toward proper development. And now that the foolishness of man has been proven, it is the administrator's duty to **purge**  them."_

"You kiddin'?!" Skull shouts. "This is just some kinda rigged game  **you**  started!"

_"The foolish masses merely spread indolent thoughts and force the progress of society backward. If left to humanity, the world would slowly meet its demise. Rehabilitation is **impossible**  now."_

"That doesn't mean humans are **evil** , though!" Queen shouts.

_" **Indeed.** There **are** **many** upstanding citizens. However, they merely take the sole path before them. The act of making decisions is accompanied by nothing but  **pain**. Even if a cliff of ruin lie ahead, these lemmings would march on without a second thought."_

" **Bullshit!** " Skull barks. "You're just forcing your selfish ideas on people!"

 _"They merely take the sole path before them?!"_ Joker mocks. "With **you** chaining down their souls the way you've been, whose fault do you think **that** is, huh?!" Oracle stops hiding behind Joker.

"For a god, you're pretty damn prejudiced!" she shouts.

"If this was all for the sake of humanity, wouldn't being beaten by humans satisfy you?!" Noir asks.

"Utter nonsense. I am the entity that governs this world. Its future depends wholly on my leadership." The gargantuan golden wings slowly flap up.

_"And those who dare defy this natural order shall be met with punishment **raining down from the heavens!** "_

With a single massive wing beat, Yaldabaoth blasts those who oppose him with a violent torrent of wind, making them slide back as they shield their eyes. The sheer force of the blast makes Joker's entire body tremble.

"... J-Just a flap of those wings…" he mumbles "... And there was so much power behind it…" His head hangs low and his fists shake vigorously.

_This... is the power of the god of the world I hate so much..._

"That thing's on a totally different level…!" Oracle gasps. Fox hangs his head in doubt.

"... Can we defeat something like him?"

As his teammates are beginning to dread at their seemingly nonexistent chances of victory, they see their leader snickering with a big evil smile on his face. Panther walks up to him.

"Joker…?"

Joker takes a deep breath and crazily and openly starts dying laughing into the clouds above, then glares at the god with sheer determination and excitement.

" ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HA! HAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!_  THIS! IS! FUCKING! AWESOME!**"

Almost everyone is shocked by his crazy outburst.

"HOW MUCH LUCKIER COULD WE POSSIBLY GET?! THIS  **SERIOUSLY**  CAN'T GET  **ANY**  BETTER!"

Mona chuckles and nods at his leader.

"I couldn't agree more! This is the absolute **best** possible outcome!"

"Mona, you too?!" Panther gasps. Mona turns to the group with a devious smile.

" **Of course,** " Mona says. "Think about it. We're fighting against a god who's not holding anything back, right? _**Hmph!**_ What bigger target could there be for the Phantom Thieves to tackle? We overcome **this** , everyone will know that not even **gods** can stand against us." Joker turns to his friends too.

"You guys know how I am! The **stronger** our target is, the **more pumped** for the fight I get!" he explains. "And since God is on the very top of the universal food chain…!" He shoots a fist into the air.

"How could I  **not**  be more fired up than I've ever been in my **whole damn life?!** _Ohhh, this is gonna be **fun!**_ "

Panther stares at her overly excited boyfriend, then giggles and wraps an arm around his neck.

"As always, you're  **crazy** … and as always, I absolutely  **love**  it!"

"Although… it's still **way too big** for my liking…" Queen jokes. Oracle smiles as she prepares her goggles.

"Alright! I'll give the navigation everything I got!" she declares.

"We can do this if we all work together!" Noir says.

" _Crowning our glory by defeating a god,"_ Fox says as he puts his hand over his heart. "Now  **that**  is **true** art."

"We just gotta beat that thing, yeah?" Skull snickers. Joker looks at his team.

"He'll be our strongest opponent ever... But it won't be a problem… Let's show Yaldabaoth the **true**  power… of **_The Phantom Thieves of Hearts!_** _"_ Mona laughs at everyone's sudden fired up attitude.

" **Man…** you guys are the best, stupidest group I could ask for!" he says. He looks up at the mischievous rebel leader with a warm smile.

"Akira… I'm so glad I was able to be a part of your team."

Joker chuckles and shakes his head.

"Can it with the sentiment, Cat… It's not over yet..."

"Hm… You're right."

Joker's eyes glow sin red as he smirks at his best friend and personal guide.

"Morgana? …  **Let's end this.** "

The rebellious Phantom Thieves look up at the holy God of Control, Yaldabaoth, with their souls burning with determination and courage, driven to put their end to the rotten world and change it into a world of freedom.

Mona: "We'll take it  **all**  back!"

Everyone takes a step forward...

Mona: " **Our future…!** "

...places a hand on their masks...

Mona: " **And this world!** "

And with Joker's might roar, charges forward to battle.

_"... **IT'S SHOWTIME!!!** "_

_**"PEEER-SO-NAAA!!!** "_

(Author's Note: Fast forwarding to the end of this phase.)

The thieves aiming to slay God have once again destroyed the four tools Yaldabaoth was wielding in the four extra that grew from his body, enduring the punishment of the divine spells that symbolize the distorted seven deadly sins that could lead mankind to ruin, from Lust to Pride.

Everyone, beaten and bruised with thief torn suits, fights to stay on their feet as it has taken almost everything they have to thoroughly damage the god. Yet, there doesn't seem to be even a sign of any scratches on him at all.

_"Hmph. Have you imbeciles **still** not had enough?"_

The tired Joker snickers as he glares at the faceless angel.

"Ha… Don't you wish."

 _"... Very well… Then I shall toy with you no longer."_ Yaldabaoth's halo begins to spin faster.

 _" **The abyss of the unconscious yearns for ultimate ruin…** "_ His arms reach into the hexagon shaped pillars on his body.

 _" **You have no means of escape, humans…** "_ He pulls out the Gun of Execution, the Bell of Declaration, the Sword of Judgement, and the Book of Commandments.

 _" **Punishment shall strike you all…** "_ He raises his tools into the air.

 _" **As you pass through the gates of destruction…** "_ Black energy surges out of his tools and to the center of his chest. Oracle's readings go off the charts.

"What is this power…?!" she gasps. "Be careful! Some kind of insane attack's coming!" Everyone fighting on the front lines glares at the god as he charges up his attack.

"Unison attack…!" Joker commands. "And give it… everything you got…!" Futaba Ultra Charges everyone as they summon their Personas. Satan powers up for Black Viper as everyone else's Personas circle around him and their auras merge together in a black flame to unite their powers.

"Ready?!" Oracle asks. Satan absorbs all of the power and turns into a gargantuan serpent made up of the six elements of Fire, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Nuclear, and Psychokenisis, which all become infused with Curse magic. When the serpent bares its fangs at the malevolent god, Oracle gives the signal to let loose.

 **"FIRE EVERYTHING!** "

J+P+M+S+F+Q+N: _" **GO! CHAOS PHANTOM VIPER!!!** "_

The demonic reptile lashes out at Yaldabaoth, striking him dead center in his chest. Everyone roars as they put everything into that one strike, pushing him back a bit before the attack explodes in spectacular fashion, covering everything in a thick, massive cloud of smoke. The thieves shield themselves and try to catch their breath.

"Did… did you do it?" Oracle asks. The smoke slowly begins to lift. And after a long silence… a maniacal laugh shakes their will to their very core.

_"So... **this**  is the power that resists ruin…"_

"... No way..." Joker murmurs. A powerful blast of wind from Yaldabaoth's wings reveals his body completely unscathed, much to the dismay of the rebels.

"... That was our strongest attack…" Panther mumbles. "And there's  **still** not even a scratch…?" The heavens begins to darken Yaldabaoth's charge nears its completion.

 _"My control shall not bow down to ruin."_ Everything begins to quake violently as his wings flap upwards.

_"My control… **is the ultimate truth of this world.** "_

Realizing the imminent danger, everybody, even Oracle, gathers together and creates a barrier over themselves using their Persona, with Satan being their last defense. The god finishes his charge.

"Everybody, hang on!" Queen shouts as they all huddle up and hold onto each other, Joker, of course, wrapping his arms around Panther.

 _" **BOW DOWN!!!** "_ Yaldabaoth fires his attack at the floor in front of the barrier, then a violent torrent of black energy erupts from under them like the most violent explosion from a volcano. Pain surges through everyone like electric shocks as their Personas take the full force of the attack.

One by one, their strength starts to give out. Mona, Fox, Panther, Noir, Queen, and Skull all succumb to the strain, leaving them unable summon their Personas as Oracle's Final Guard and Satan's massive body are the only things keeping them from the devastating blast.

" _Nggggggggggh!_ Come on! Give it up already!" Oracle whines right before her strength gives out. The last thief standing grits his teeth as he endures the brutal punishment.

" _Grrr...! Nyaaa...! This is... nothing...!"_

The attack shows no sign of letting up as the black rays continue to pelt Satan.Joker eventually cries out in agony as he fights to keep his defense up all on his own. Ann holds him tightly and everyone else puts a hand on him for support.

"Hang in there, Joker!" Ann shouts.

"C'mon, man! Ya gotta hang in there!" Ryuji begs.

"We're right here!" Makoto assures. "Just hold on!" Joker tries as hard as he can to keep his Persona around…

_"Ngh... Grrr... **GYAAAH!!!** "_

But with his shout and the loud sound of a crack, Satan's form breaks, allowing the attack to blast them all away, sending them flying into the high sky in a cyclone before the rays stop, letting them fall into the smoke below them and to the ground hard.

When the smoke clears, everyone is lying face down on the floor before the evil god, severely wounded. After recovering from their daze, they very slowly push themselves back on their feet.

"Damn…" Ryuji weakly curses. "He's… strong…" The mechanical deity chuckles, entertained by the humans writhing in agony.

_"Before your god... did you honestly expect anything less?"_

Fighting through the pain, they lift their heads and glare at Yaldabaoth.

"Spare me, **please!** " Mona shouts. "If you're  **really**  a god, you should be guiding humanity to your ideals! You're destroying them because you  **can't** do that, aren't you?! So you can flaunt your own existence! **That's** why you were observing us! You  **had**  to because the reaction of the "masses" worried you!"

"... That sounds about right," Yusuke coughs.

"I dunno how long you've lived," Ryuji barks. "But you're the **perfect** example of a **pain-in-the-ass old man!** " 

"You find people like that  **everywhere,** " Ann says.

"Ha! Which means  **you're** nothing special!" Akira barks.

_"What drivel!"_

Black energy gathers in a sphere in front of Yaldabaoth's chest and burst into smoke, making everyone cover their eyes.

"Ah! W-What the hell?!" Akira shouts.

"What is this?!" Ann screams. Ryuji sees nothing but darkness when he tries to open his eyes.

"Dammit! I can't see anything!"

"Do you want to erase us from this world that much?!" Haru asks the god. Mona turns to his friends with worry.

"Guys…!"

_"I am merely following the natural order. Therefore, since you have been forsaken by the world, there is **nowhere**  you can belong!"_

Yaldabaoth calls down a lightning storm to strike everyone down, making them fall back down to the ground.

"We… can't lose… like this…!" Ryuji barks.

"If… we lose…" Makoto coughs. "The world is…!" Ann tries to push herself up.

"I-I need to… get… back up…"

Yaldabaoth laughs as he punishes them with another lightning storm. Everyone's consciousness and will to fight starts ebbing away.

"M-My strength…" Yusuke wheezes.

"I can't… go on…" Futaba murmurs.

"Is this it…?" Haru mumbles.

_"Not even one sliver of unpredictability can be permitted under my control."_

The masses' indolent thoughts, which created the smoke, echo through the sky.

_Guess it was impossible in the end._

_It was fun while it lasted though._

_It's humans against a god, after all._

_"Do you hear the voices of the masses? They mock you for rebelling against a god. Humans are not but clumps of desire. Logic dictates that a world filled with them will decline."_

Akira and Mona, their wills still burning strong, slowly try to get to their feet.

 _"The sin of rebelling against a god is severe. As punishment, you all shall taste pain everlasting."_ Mona is the first to get up.

"... Not letting that happen!" he shouts.

_"Ah… The Velvet Room attendant created from the dregs of human hope, hm? Hahahahahaha! It is impossible for a petty existence like **you** to overrule my precedent."_

Mona summons Mercurius and sends it at the god.

"Human hope is a desire too! **Don't underestimate it!** " His Persona was quickly swatted away by the the Sword of Judgement. Yaldabaoth tries to bring the blade down on the pint sized feline, but Arsene arrives just in time to stop the blade long enough for him to dodge the blade. However, the shock wave of the impact still blasts him away. Joker steps in front of his friend, defending him.

" **L-Leave... him... alone...!** " He slowly limps towards the evil god while favoring his right arm, still willing to fight.

"Joker...!" Mona shouts. Yaldabaoth laughs at the lone rebel standing against him.

_"Still refusing to bow down to your superiors, are you, **Inmate?** I admit that it was entertaining to watch, but it is pointless to continue playing a game that you've already lost."_

Akira snickers as Arsene comes to his side.

"Hmph… Like I told you before…  **You underestimate me!** " He commands his Persona to fire a volley of Eigaon rays at his foe, but they do no good. The angel hits him with an blast of divine light from the Gun of Execution, forcing him to a knee. To prevent himself from losing consciousness, he stabs his right thigh with his knife.

_Ngh! Ugh! Come on! Stay awake… Stay awake!_

He sends Arsene charging at him again, this time with a Megidolaon blast. The Bell of Declaration's ring creates a concussive blast under him, knocking him back, but he still refuses to fall.

_I'm not... done yet..._

Arsene lets loose a never ending combo of Brave Blade strikes that don't do much. The Book of Commandments causes another lightning storm that strikes Akira alone. Even with that, he still pushed himself back to his feet, swaying from side to side, vision blurred, and Persona nearing dismissal.

 _It's... not... over..._   ** _One good_ _shot...!_**   _All I need... is_ ** _one good shot...!_**

_"Such useless persistence. Why continue to struggle, human? I have already robbed you of your right to exist in this world. All that is left to you now is imminent ruin, along with the rest of your indolent kind."_

Akira temporarily shakes off his fatigue and glares at the god.

"Whether I have somewhere to belong or not!" he shouts. "Whether the world can be saved or not! I don't give a shit if you're God himself!  **None of that** is your decision to make! And the gravest injustice here is you thinking so in the first place!" Arsene ascends high into the skies above and performs One-Shot Kill.

"Humanity isn't as hopeless as you say we are! We have the power to change our world and **I'm gonna prove it to you RIGHT NOW!** " The attack hits Yaldabaoth in his faceless head and Arsene persists in its attack, even though isn't even leaving any scratches.

_"You foolishly overreach yourself. Why oppose me so fiercely? A single rebel has no hope in defeating me."_

Yaldabaoth's divine tools shoot Arsene with converging rays of light, but Akira valiantly powers through the pain.

"Then… it's a damn good thing… I'm  **not**  alone here…! ...NGH?!" Akira suddenly feels the dark force blackening the heavens in smoke surge into him and start distorting his body, forcing him down on all fours. His entire body starts to turn black as he hears people's voices roaring in his head and the familiar feeling of invisible chains restraining him.

_**Enough of that, you monster!** _

"D-Dammit…!  **This** … again?!" It's same mental attack Yaldabaoth used on him the first time, but now it's affecting his entire body. He felt things painfully grow on his body as Arsene finally disappears.

_**Don't come near me, you disgusting abomination!** _

Before long, he had retaken the monstrous form of Hellspawn, roaring in agony as he tries to fight back.

_**Get out! You don't belong here or anywhere else!** _

The Phantom Thieves look on in horror as their leader thrashes around in unimaginable pain.

"W-What's going on?!" Futaba shouts. "What's happening to him?!" A veil of burning divine light envelops him and lifts him up into the air as he is forced into a crucified position.

_" **This** form is the aggregate of everything the masses see him as now. A nonredeemable, detestable demon beyond any hope of salvation who is trying desperately to tear down the peaceful world he has no place in. They wish from the bottom of their indolent hearts that their god exorcise this filth from existence forever."_

Akira continues to scream and writhe in agony as the light incinerates his skin and his insides and the invisible chains crush his body, choking him and breaking one bone at a time with an awful crack.

_"You are foolish put your belief in human bonds when no human in their right mind would ever accept you, a fiend intoxicated with false justice. Anyone who would dare try would be banished along with you. Do you understand now? Humanity has betrayed you. Your very existence is heresy. **You are no longer welcome in this world!** "_

Akira grits his teeth and shuts his eyes as the voices grow louder, a weak devilish smile cracking on his face.

"... Ha... ha ha... Like I'm… supposed to give a damn…! Ugh…!"

_**DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~!** _

"The only way… I wanna live… is by… following my own heart… and fighting… for the justice... I believe in…!"

_**DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~!** _

"I-If the world... chooses to be my enemy... I'll just fight... like I always have...!"

_**DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~!** _

"And I know… that everyone here with me… feels that way too…!"

_**DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~!** _

"Human bonds… are what give us true strength of heart…! Everyone here… proves that to me everyday…!"

_**DE~MON~! DE~MON~! DE~MON~!** _

"The world can reject me forever… for all I care…! As long as…  **they're**  with me… nothing can get… in my way…! ... I'll... never... give... up...!"

Yaldabaoth laughs at Akira's speech as his consciousness starts fading away and his entire body starts to turn transparent and disappear into ash, making his girlfriend cry out to him.

"AKIRA!"

Hearing her cries and feeling his end drawing closer, the rebel struggles to stay awake as his eyelids start to grow heavy.

"... Go ahead… and kill me…" he wheezes. "It won't change a thing… The Phantom Thieves… will yield to no one… no matter who they are… Even if… one of us falls… the rest will… get back up… And if another falls… we'll get back up… again... and again... and again… We'll keep fighting… til the bitter end… And when all's said and done… we'll definitely…  **definitely…!** " With his last ounce of strength, he roars loud enough for it to echo through the heavens.

_"... **TAKE THE WOOORLD!!!** "_

**xxx**

Back down on Earth, everyone has finally noticed the dreadful phenomenon has taken over the entire city. Everyone are scrambling in panic as people start disappearing in black fog one by one. Everyone is convinced that all hope is lost.

That's when a strange voice echoes everywhere.

_"The Phantom Thieves… will yield to no one… no matter who they are… Even if… one of us falls… the rest will… get back up…"_

Everyone  stops freaking out and turn their attention to all of the jumbo screen in the city.

_"And if another falls… we'll get back up… again and again and again… We'll keep fighting… til the bitter end… And when all's said and done… we'll definitely… **definitely…!** "_

The Phantom Thief logo is appearing through the static and Akira's voice is blaring through the speakers.

_"... **TAKE THE WOOORLD!!!** "_

Those last three words ring out through the distorted city as people begin to converse.

…  _What was this again?_

…  _The Phantom Thieves?_

_Weren't the Phantom Thieves those…?_

Images of the Phantom Thieves fighting the God of Control appear on the screen, to everyone's shock and awe.

_They haven't given up yet…_

_Can they even do anything about a situation like this?_

_No, it's impossible… There's no way..._

Most don't believe that this tiny ragtag team of outcasts can pull off such an incredible miracle... But some can see the possibility, clear as day, through their hope... One boy in particular.

"...  **Kurusu...** "

**xxx**

After shouting at the top of his lungs, the burned and broken leader finally falls silent after losing consciousness, hanging crucified in the air before the malevolent god.

"Akira?!" Futaba cries out.

"Hey, stop playing around!" Ryuji shouts. "C'mon, man! Wake up!" Akira remains silent as the light engulfing him seeps into his near transparent body.

_"Repugnant rebels of sin, avert not your eyes. The rain of this demon's ashes shall herald the birth of my new world."_

The divine light slowly shines brighter, then bursts like a star, blinding everyone and burning the rebel's body away.

The band of thieves reluctantly open their eyes and look up to found out the fate of their leader… and see that there is a small orb of light creating a barrier around him.

_"Hm?"_

Akira slowly reawakens, feeling a little strength return to him and his body start to heal and regain its visibility. The orb of light then turns into a Moon Arcana Tarot Card and a loud voice bursts from it.

"...  **TAKE IT DOWN, PHANTOM THIEVES!!!"**

All of the Phantom Thieves hear the familiar voice of their most supportive comrade.

"Huh…? Mishima?" Ryuji mumbles. Akira receives a vision of Mishima cheering for the rebels back down in the corrupted city with everything he's got while the people around him give him funny looks.

"COME ON! WHY DO THINK THEY'VE RISKED THEIR LIVES ALL THIS TIME?!" he screams at the top of his lungs. "DAMMIT, YOU GUYS! SNAP OUT OF IT…!  **WHEN WILL YOU STOP RUNNING FROM THE TRUTH?!** "

At first, no one respond to his cry... But soon...

_... Phantom Thieves..._

_... Yes...! The Phantom Thieves!_

_Phantom Thieves!_

_The Phantom Thieves!_

_Phantom Thieves!_

_Go, Phantom Thieves!_

**_PHAN-TOM THIEVES! PHAN-TOM THIEVES! PHAN-TOM THIEVES! PHAN-TOM THIEVES!_ **

The crowd around him gradually starts cheering for the band of rogues from the bottom of their hearts. Mishima smiles and continues to cheer to his team.

" **PHANTOM THIEVES, CAN YOU HEAR US?!** "

The team's eyes widen as the Phantom Aficionado Website administrator continues to gather the positive prayers of the people, to the confusion of the evil god.

_"What is this...?"_

More Arcana cards, representing the strong bonds he's made over the past year, appear around Akira in a circle as he keep getting visions. The next being of the Hierophant, Sojiro, approaching Mishima with his usual smirk.

"Are you someone who's been charmed by the Phantom Thieves too?" he asks. Mishima turns to the old man and smiles with pride.

" _ **I sure am!**_ Is the same true for you too?"

Sojiro chuckles and looks around the crowd of people.

"Pretty much… Looks like it's not just us though."

Voices start coming out of the other cards.

 **Death**. Yongen's resident house doctor, Tae Takemi.

"I'm not letting you lose after you've gotten this far! You better finish what you started!"

 **The Hanged Man**. Former Yakuza member and gun enthusiast, Munhisa Iwai.

"It may not look like it, but I've got high hopes for you guys! You'd better win this!"

 **Temperance**. Shujin homeroom teacher and Akira's favorite, Sadayo Kawakami.

"They'll win if I cheer them on? Then I'll cheer them on as much as they need!"

 **The Devil**. Tabloid journalist, Ichiko Ohya.

"You've stolen the hearts of this many people! I won't let you lose!"

 **Fortune**. Gifted fortune teller, Chihaya Mifune.

"I can tell that you are all capable of standing up against any kind of fate!"

 **The Sun**. Recovering Diet politician, Toranosuke Yoshida.

"You all are truly causing a revolution right now!  _Gooooooo!_ "

 **The Star**. Kosei High student and shogi player, Hifumi Togo.

"Look forward and keep fighting! You taught me that after all!"

 **The Tower**. Grade schooler and professional FPS gamer, Shinya Oda.

"I've cheered you guys on all this time, and I'll continuing doing so from here on out!"

 **Strength**. Velvet Room attendant, Lavenza.

"You are our last hope! I beg you… Finish this!"

 **Judgement.** Prosecutor and Makoto's sister, Sae Nijima.

"I'm counting on you, everyone! I will believe in you to the very end!"

As they all cheer for the rebels, Sojiro and Mishima turn their attention back to the screen and join in.

"It's your guys' fault that I don't know when to quit either!" Sojiro cheers. "Get back up! Don't lose to that thing!"

" **No matter what anyone says, I believe in you guys!** " Mishima shouts, shooting his fist as hard as he can into the air. " **GO FOR IT, PHANTOM THIEVES!!!** "

Voices start coming from everywhere in the sky as their prayers light up the darkness. Ann sees a small orb of light hover above her and phase into her heart. The mental image of her best friend smiling brings a warm smile to her face and a tear to her eye.

"...  _Shiho…_ "

_**"... LET! ME! GOOOO!!!"** _

Everyone hears Akira roaring as he struggles like hell, having gotten most of his energy and his body back. He hears the voices of his friends, who are watching him through the jumbo screens, echo through his mind, urging him on as a thick aura of Curse magic starts revealing the chains binding him within the barrier.

_Kurusu! Show the world what a true hero looks like!_

_C'mon, Akira! Don't let that thing push you around!_

He tears off the chains on his wrists, ripping them off with his teeth.

_You can survive anything! This is nothing to you!_

_If you could deal with all the shit I put you through, this should be a piece of cake!_

_You are such a troublemaker! But it's the kind this world needs!_

He then forces off the chains on his legs and feet by forcing them apart.

" _Phantom Thief Leader saves the world!" **That's** a headline I can get behind!_

_Show us your true power of changing the flow of destiny!_

Next comes the chains on his arms.

_This is what you've aspired to do! Let nothing hold you back!_

_Don't concede now or ever! This is a match you have to win!_

Then comes the chains on his neck.

_Kurusu-san, I believe in you! I know you won't let me down!_

And then the chains on the rest of his body were torn apart.

_Show the evil god the true power of the Trickster!_

_Fighting for the justice you believe in! That's what you're all about! Go, Akira-kun!_

Mona smiles as he gets back on his hind paws and points at Yaldabaoth.

"You hear that?!" he shouts. "Those are the voices of the humans you made fun of! And now you know the truth!  **No one**  wants you to rule over them!" He looks up at his closest, most trusted friend.

" **Isn't that right, Akira?!** "

The unexpected voice in Akira's head pulls the trigger to drive him forward. The voice of his fallen friend...

_"Not letting anyone chain you down..._

_Holding fast to your freedom and fighting back..._

_That's what you're all about..._

**_Fly,_ _Joker!_** _"_

The cards surge into Akira and the Hellspawn armor gradually cracks until he blasts out of it with a mighty roar with his Joker attire back on, as if the world's cognition of him being a demon was destroyed in exchange for one where he is their greatest champion.

He falls back to the ground in a cloak of smoke, landing on all fours, then catches his breath as he slowly gets to his feet, wiping his face cleans and punching the ground to psych himself up while hearing the cheers of the masses.

_"I'm... a slave... to **no one!** "_

_Don't lose!_

_Yeah! You give us hope, so hang in there!_

_We'll acknowledge you guys once more!_

One by one, the rest of the Phantom Thieves willed themselves back on their feet. First, Ryuji.

"Why do they gotta word it like they're lookin' down on us?"

Then, Haru.

"But… they're  **cheering**  for us."

Then, Futaba.

"It doesn't feel bad…"

More cheers come as Yusuke gets up.

_You're not done changing the world!_

_We'll all be afraid if you go down like that!_

"You don't have to tell  **us**  twice…"

Then, Makoto.

"We won't let ourselves be erased!"

And finally, Ann.

"We're going all out, dammit!"

The band of misfits all stand together against the Yaldabaoth as the people continue to cheer.

_Yeah! Go, Phantom Thieves!_

**_PHAN-TOM THIEVES! PHAN-TOM THIEVES! PHAN-TOM THIEVES! PHAN-TOM THIEVES!_ **

The rebels shield their eyes as another wave of power erupts from Yaldabaoth and the divine shine from his body intensifies.

_"Such insolence! You petty thieves, you mere mortals, do not possess the power to reform society! **God** is the one who creates the world!"_

Akira glares at him with fiery resolve.

"But  **no one**  has the right to  **rule**  it!"

"I've made up my mind!" Mona declares. "I will see my justice through for the sake of protecting the people I care about!" Ann stares at the cat with widened eyes.

"Morgana…"

"Yeah! Whatever it takes, our futures, or even our lives," Akira says. "We'll protect them all!" Ann turns to her boyfriend.

"Akira…"

Akira and Mona smirk at each other, turn to all of their friends.

"The same goes for you guys too!" Mona says. "If you've decided to take the world from him, don't compromise your ideals to the bitter end!"

"No one, not even God, can stop us when our hearts are as one," Akira says. "That being said... you  **know**  what we gotta do!" Ann smiles and gives the two a determined nod.

"Let's defeat him  **together!** "

With their resolve united as one, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts stand tall and smirk at the God of Control with the prayers of the people backing them up and a tailwind pushing them forward.

**_PHAN-TOM THIEVES! PHAN-TOM THIEVES! PHAN-TOM THIEVES! PHAN-TOM THIEVES!_ **

"Yo, "God"!  _ **Foolish humans**  _are prayin' down there!" Ryuji shouts. "They're prayin' there's no place for someone like  **you**  in this world!"

" **Akira!** Give Yaldabaoth his final warning!" Mona shouts. Akira hangs his head and closes his eyes as his Joker mask returns.

"I feel  **so**  sorry for you…!" With eyes burning sin red with powerful defiance, the unstoppable Joker glares and points at the malevolent God of Control.

" **YOU PICKED THE WRONG ENEMY!!!** "

Suddenly, the Phantom Thieves' phones start to glow from inside their pockets. Everyone, aside from their leader, takes them out and sees that their approval rating has reached a level they never thought they'd get:  **100%**.

"Heh… Well, it's not like we care anymore…" Ryuji chuckles. Haru warmly smiles.

"But… it sure is nice to know."

An image of a blue butterfly appeared on their phones and Igor's voice echoes out of them.

> **_The heart of a true Trickster is bound by no one..._**
> 
> **_Man, demon… or god._ **

The team has no time to be puzzled by the strange message when their leader's sudden audible gasp startles them. They turn to see him clenching his heart and trying to catch his breath.

"Joker? What's wrong?" Oracle asks. He shakes his head and rubs his chest. He knows this feeling all too well.

_... Just like my first awakening._

Joker closes his eyes as feels a warm feeling envelope his heart and his body feels like it has become one with the wind. Weightless, as if nothing can hold him down to this world anymore. This is the same kind of sensation he felt when he ripped off his mask for the first time and awakened to his true self: A feeling of the most absolute state of freedom.

He slowly inhales through his nose, then exhales through his mouth before summoning Arsene, Satan, and Lucifer behind him. He stares at the chains binding his Persona's bodies as they run across the palms of his hands, as if he's finally come to understand their meaning.

These black chains are a product of a Persona user's cognition; a limitation that they hold deep within themselves that binds them to a written fate. When they finally discover that limitation and overcome it, these chains break, allowing them to decide their own destiny, and their hearts attain greater power. Like the late Akechi said, even the feeblest existence can gain tremendous power once the chains on its heart are broken. Unlike the psychotic breakdowns,  **this** is it done  **properly.**

After seeing everyone else find their resolve, Akira finally found his. The label of "criminal" had made him uncertain that he can still proceed down a path of light in his life. He was afraid that there would always be something to stop him from achieving his dreams and having a happy future... But no more.

 _No matter what obstacle stands in my way… Or what title I have to bear,_  he thinks to himself.  _I'm free to decide my own destiny… No one stops me from being me..._

He clutches the chains tightly in his right hand...

_No one decides my fate…!_

Reels back his arm as far as he can...

_**No one... HOLDS ME DOWN!** _

And with a might roar, he throws the chains over him as hard as he can, causing them to completely break apart. The three demonic Personas are engulfed in a pillar of blue flames as they hunch over, then let out a united explosive roar before exploding into shards that pepper the sky like a meteor shower, much to the shock of the Phantom Thieves and the amusement of Yaldabaoth.

" _Hm hm! So you have failed to harness the_  power…"

Akira, with his eyes closed, puts out his right fist, the remains of the chains clenched tightly in his grip.

 _"No matter how many prayers of those foolish masses come together-_ "

He lets them slip out of his hand and the instant they drop to the ground...

...

_***BOOOOM!*** _

"... _Hm?!_ "

The entirety of the heavens turn dark and the footholds begin to quake as a massive thunderstorm is conjured up from overhead. Panther and the rest manage to keep their balance.

"W-What the-"

_***KA-BOOOM!!!*** _

The thunder roars louder as a bigger quake hits the footholds.

"W-W-Whoa whoa whoa! What the hell's goin' on?!" Skull shouts.

Everyone looks up as the clouds above circle around, creating a massive whirlpool. A light gust of wind picks up and lighting bolts spread throughout the heavens as Akira takes another deep breath and crosses his arms, his inner phantom, which has taken the form of an ancient deity, calling to him in his mind.

> _" **Cast out of Paradise for the ultimate betrayal, I descend to the Earth to set all mortals free from the shackles of absolute Law so that they may soar proudly towards tomorrow...**_
> 
> _**I am the Supreme Demon Lord of Hell, the Black Winged Angel of Chaos who rebelled against the almighty King of Kings to bestow True Freedom unto the world of man...** _
> 
> _**I test the hearts of the innocent with evil and rain down righteous judgement upon the guilty who give in...** _
> 
> _**I am the Grand Master of the Seven Deadly Sins of humanity that side with neither Law or Chaos, neither Good or Evil...** _
> 
> _**And for the justice that I believe in, I shall oppose all of the gods of creation with the power of darkness and firearm thrice in hand...** _
> 
> _**Now, Joker! Righteous Trickster who desires to free this world from the chains of the imposter. Let us fly together in the name of justice. Let thy pride lift thou to heights unimaginable. Grant thy one true wish with the strength of the righteous fallen angel that sleeps deep inside of thine heart.**_
> 
> _**For the sake the souls of humanity and the future of the world...** _
> 
> _**I shall become your TRUE mask!** "_

Gigantic black feathers start raining down everywhere as the most demonic figure of any lore, the ultimate symbol of chaos and freedom, slowly descends from the dark clouds, concealing itself with its six gargantuan black feathered demon wings and a thick shroud of crimson red and jet black, as if they are the colors of sin itself.

This extremely ancient deity, in one of the countless myths and legends surrounding him, was known to at one time be the greatest among all the archangels in Heaven. The eldest son and right hand man of God who practiced Seven Deadly Sins of humanity that he so abolished. The First Rebel, who recruited other angels to join him in his revolt against his father in order to bestow chaos and free will unto humanity. For his crimes, he was stripped of his divinity, cursed with an abominable form, and banished from paradise and the Earth to serve as the King of Hell and punisher of all sinners as an unholy demon overlord. In another myth, he used to serve the Demiurge when he claimed to be the True God who ruled over the physical world, but once he unveiled his lies, he opposed him to teach the people rebellion and free them from his rule.

Considering how his many myths parallel with Akira's own story as the necessarily evil leader of the rebellious Phantom Thieves, how the boy is rebelling against the false god he once unknowingly served, and how he is willing to perform all manner of sacrilegious acts for what he believes in, there is no Persona better suited to be his ultimate power. As it was said of him before, he now holds the title of "Devil" with all of his pride.

A similar shroud of sin envelops Akira as he opens his eyes that flash and burn a radiant sin red, highlighted by the darkness, his deep voice, along with his Persona's, booming through the cloud sea.

_"... **Malevolent** **God of Control,**   **Yaldabaoth...** "_

The Persona mimics Akira, spreading his arms and wings outs, the flashes of lightning revealing the shape of his blackened form and the glowing red lights coming from its horned devil mask.

_" **Prepare. For. Justice.** "_

The other Phantom Thieves' jaws drop, their eyes widen, and their bodies quiver in awe of the being's godly, yet demonic presence, the air around him flooded with its cursed power. Yaldabaoth's reveal may have temporarily paralyzed them, but  **this** had an overwhelming grip on their cores that didn't let go. Towering over them with an unfathomable regal aura, it's no wonder he's known as the  **Devil King.**

"That's…" It was one word Yusuke could say. Futuba and Haru stare at it, petrified by its presence.

 _"... W-W-Whoa...!"_ Futaba stutters. Makoto covers her mouth with both hands.

_"... **M-My goodness...!** "_

"HO-LY SHIT, IT'S  **HUGE!** " Ryuji shouts, clawing at his hair. Mona and Ann turn to their leader in disbelief.

"W-What an immense power!" Mona exclaims. "Wait... N-No way…!"

"J-Joker… is that thing... your **Persona?!** "

Orbs of light that symbolize the prayers of the people start appearing all over the giant, shining like a field of stars, as it and its master open and close their hands, as if to accustom themselves to the godly power surging through their bodies. Audible roars ring out through the sea of clouds.

 _I don't believe what I'm seeing! What_   _ **is** _ _that?!_

_Is that the Phantom Thieves' doing too?! That's totally amazing!_

**_Keep it up, Phantom Thieves!_ **

With another flash of Akira's eyes, the orbs surge into his friends, completely healing their wounds and replenishing their energy. Yaldabaoth, who was surprised at first, now scoffs at the boy's power.

 _"Worshiping a demon... **Fools…!** " _He readies his Rays of Control attack again.

**_"This is why man is doomed…"_ **

Almost everyone braces themselves for his most powerful attack while Akira just stands there calmly. Yaldabaoth fires his attack with same devastating ferocity as before, but when the smoke clears, blown away by the demon's one massive wingbeat, none of them have taking any damage. Not even a scratch thanks to Akira's power protecting them.

_"What? ... **Impossible!** "_

Everyone stares at Akira in awe as he shoots his usual devilish smirk at the false god and more prayers ring out.

_They're insanely strong!_

_They're not just Phantom Thieves anymore! That's like some super demon lord! **So awesome!**_

Mona chuckles and nods with a big grin on his face.

"Demon lord, huh?" he says. " _He he, I see_ … If a  **god**  plays naughty, then it's a  **demon lord's**  duty to punish him...! What better way is there for a finale as a  **Trickster!** " The Trickster turns to his teammates, who take off and hold their masks in their hands, with Mona's body is giving off the same phantasmal shine from before.

"Joker, we're entrusting all our strength and the people's hopes to  **you! Put an end to this!** "

The righteous leader looks out at his team, they all nod, and they offer their masks to him (Mona, an orb of light) as he puts out his right hand. The prayers of the people and the masks all merge together into a flaming ball of black light. A shining star of darkness, fueled by the prayers of the masses, that is made up of the deadly sins of the Phantom Thieves.  **Morgana's Envy, Ryuji's Vanity, Ann's Gluttony, Yusuke's Greed, Makoto's Wrath, Futaba's Sloth** , and **Haru's Lust**. All of them given great power that's been melded together by one. The deadliest of all the sins, the root of all evil, and the beginning of sin itself: **Akira's Pride**.

As he closes his eyes and crushes it in his hand, sending more power into his veins, he hears his teammates do a united cheer in their hearts.

P+S+F+Q+O+N: _" **TAKE HIM DOWN, JOKER!!!** "_

The shrouds of sin covering him and his Ultimate Persona turn into luminous blue flames, revealing the mighty archangel's true splendor as his master looks over his shoulder to glare at the evil god, then turns to face him with a flap of his coat.

_" **... Pillage him…"**_

_**"SA-TA-NA-EL!!!** "_

With the wind blowing in his face, the united strength of heart of his team burning inside of him, and all of humanity cheering him on, Joker slowly walks up to the very edge of the foothold, puts his right foot forward, pulls out his gun, and aims it at his side directly at the faceless god, with the supreme demon lord, Satanael, mimicking his movements and pulling out a massive divine single barrel shotgun clenched firmly in his claws.

"...  _All tyrants_ ,  _no matter how strong,_ " he murmurs. " _Are always one bullet away from oblivion..._ "

He takes a good deep breath through the nose before giving Yaldabaoth a glowing red narrow eyed glare, with the black feathers from his sinful wings of freedom fluttering in the air around him.

_" **...** **Begone!** "_

_" **Preposterous!** You  **dare**  rob the people's wishes?!"_

The righteous Trickster fulfills his promise he made to him back at the Velvet Room: He slowly puts his finger on the trigger and pulls it with pride, sending a unholy bullet shell made from the Seven Deadly Sins straight at the God of Control, the explosive boom of shotgun's discharge ripping through the air. The dark storm settles and all becomes silent.

_**Robbing the masses of their distorted desires for the justice you believe in...** _

As the heavens brighten once again with the rising sun, he slowly puts his gun away, shoves his hands into his coat pockets, and gazes at the sunlight shining through the clean bullet hole in the center of Yaldabaoth's head.

 _**That's what it means...**_ _**to be a Phantom Thief...** _

It's moment of great silence as the group walk to their leader's side and join him in staring at the the results of his spot-on head shot. The joints and gear angel's body creak as the mechanical angel slowly begins to cease functioning.

"...  _What power… It surpasses mine own… a god born from the collective wish of the masses…_ "

No one said a thing as the sound finally stopped.

" _So_ _ **this**_ _… is the true_ _ **Trickster**_ _…_ _ **Damn**_ _that Igor… It seems he wasn't spouting nonsense…_ " That's all the god said before gradually vanishing in tiny shards of light.

With the tension of the situation completely faded, everyone turns to Satanael as he shrinks down, lands on the foothold, rests the shotgun barrel on his shoulder, and kneels down to Joker, who walks towards him and looks him in the eyes with a smile on his face, the red of their eyes mirroring each other. The great demon speaks to the boy through telepathy.

 _"..._ _Thou willingly adopted and embraced the nature of a monster who could oppose the will of the entire world, all for thine own justice..._

_... Thou maketh a **damn** fine **Devil...** "_

Through Arsene and his demonic form of Satan, the black winged angel of sin and the supreme king of Hell has been by his side every step of the way. Knowing that, how can he **not** bow in respect and express his utmost gratitude?

"...  _ **Thank you**..._ "

The demon lord nods before he slowly reverts back into Joker's black and white bird mask, returning safely to his master's hand. Joker secures the mask on his face, then groans loudly as he scratches the back of his head.

" _ **My god!**  Talk about ridiculous! _All this time, I've been complaining about how life kept messing with me!" He laughs at himself with no reserve as he turns to his team.

"... If only I knew I had the devil himself pushing me on in my corner..."

Panther, still astounded by his innate ability to do the impossible, crosses her arms and gives her boyfriend a big smile.

"... You really are one-of-a-kind."

As he snickers with a mischievous grin, Joker notices something shiny descending from the clouds above and walks towards it. It appeared to be a big golden cup, but they all know it's more than just that.

"The Holy Grail in its true, purified form," Joker says. "Right, Mona?" The black cat walks by his side.

"Yup… Thanks for everything, gang."

The other Phantom Thieves stare at their pint sized friend as the grail floats between him and Joker, who gaze at their reflections in its lustrous golden sheen.

"Just like Joker said... humans have the power to change the world…" Mona says. "They just forgot about that a bit…"

"And this Treasure… is proof of that..." Joker says. " **It** doesn't have the power to grant wishes all to itself… It's shared among the masses, buried deep within their hearts… and its something to  **be** treasured…" Joker smirks and puts a hand on his hip.

"... It ain't easy... but if you wanna fulfill your dreams... you just have to work hard enough to find it."

Mona nods in agreement and looks around at his team as they gather around the two.

"Thanks to you guys… I was able to complete my duty…"

"Everything was thanks of **you…** " Queen says. "Wasn't it, Morgana…?" Joker looks down at hims with a warm smile.

"You really are amazing… Thanks, bud."

"You don't need to do that," Mona says. "I got to be useful to the humans I admired so much…  **Nothing** could make me happier." He stares at the grail again.

"... Just one last thing to do... The Holy Grail will grant any wish... All we have to do is make it... and this place will disappear for good." He hops onto Joker's shoulder.

"Well, Akira?  **You're**  the  **Trickster.**  Make the call."

Joker looks around at his team and the heavens they are standing in now to take in how far they went for this moment. Yaldabaoth, the artificial consciousness of Holy Grail corrupted into becoming a malevolent god that robbed him of his future, has been destroyed. Mementos will soon disappear, freeing their world from corruption and laying the groundwork for a new world of freedom to rise and grow. The ultimate goal for the young Trickster was to destroy the corrupted world that wronged him, giving way for a new free one to be born. With the Metaverse's confirmed destruction, he can proudly call this a successful global demolition. This was the last job of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and its completion couldn't be any more fulfilling.

Ready to say goodbye to the dark world of cognition and his extraordinary powers, Akira proudly takes the Treasure in his hand and raises it in the air, its radiant light blanketing everything to serve as his tool to grant his wish.

" _... C'mon, guys… Let's go home…_ "

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wants to asks why 8 Deadly Sins are listed instead of 7, Vanity was one of the Sins before it was defined as excessive Pride to the point of self harm and replaced with Envy. It counts.


	25. And a Happy New World

The malevolent God of Control has been vanquished. Mementos has been destroyed. The Metaverse has been erased. The world has been saved, ready to start anew, free from distortion and captivity. Although it all came with the cost of a sad goodbye with Morgana, a being made from the Metaverse, the Phantom Thieves held their heads high as they are relieved of their duties. All of that came with the first snow of the year.

And it all was done on Christmas Eve.

**xxx**

Couples are peppered everywhere throughout the street of Shibuya, laughing, flirting, kissing, and just having fun overall. It's what you're supposed to do in Japan when you are in a relationship. It should be a great time for Akira,  who has the best partner he could ask for… But right now, it's filled with bitter sweet sorrow.

After his friends departed for the day, Akira was wandering the snowy streets alone, trying to get a head start on getting used to the weight of his bag that would no longer have Morgana inside, when Makoto's sister, Sae, approached him. First, she gave him her utmost gratitude for erasing distortion from society and clearing a path for her to try Shido, the carrier of Yaldabaoth's will, for his crimes. What came next, however, was very troubling news.

Shido may have confessed to his crimes, but without a solid link between his confession and the Metaverse cases, there's a good chance he may still be equited. Akechi, the one who carried out his crimes, is gone, which only leaves the Phantom Thieves to testify. They'd be hailed as heroes, but the police and the public prosecutors won't let it slide. There's a possibility that they'll make up a crime and arrest everyone to prevent that.

With a tinge of regret, the young prosecutor offers the boy one final deal: If Akira agrees to turn himself as the leader and take all the heat for everything his group has done, Sae promises his teammates guaranteed safety and Shido's judgement. However, he'll undoubtedly be sent to juvenile hall for violating his probation, then placed in solitary confinement for the crimes he committed as a Phantom Thief. There's no telling how long he would be in for. The "Life" sentence is a definite possibility, which means… he may never see his friends ever again.

Still, Akira's best trait is his strong heart. He was determined make sure Shido paid for everything he did and prevent society from becoming distorted again. More importantly, he vowed to protect Ann and everyone else with his life. They all deserve their freedom in this new world for everything they've done for him. For standing by his side as his psuedo family, even when the whole world was against them. None of them deserved to be locked up in prison.

If anything, it's only fitting. Deep down, Akira never saw himself as some righteous hero. Only a boy with a psychotic phantom lurking in his soul and a strong desire to burn down the world around him after being robbed of everything. Even though he did so for just reasons and only to the truly deserving, he  **still** committed the sin of using the Metaverse to bend people's hearts to his will. And when the entire country went into a panic after the Phantom Thieves sent their greatest calling card and after Shido's confession, he was smiling and laughing wickedly on the inside at the sight of the chaos. If he had a cognitive world, it would no doubt be of people screaming in horror of the exposed truths as the world was being reduced to ash in a sea of black hellfire. Reveling in such disarray? Only a true criminal does that. And this is what happens to criminals.

So in the end, as hard as it was, Akira agreed to the terms of Sae's final deal and followed her through the lively snowy streets to the police station to meet his cruel final fate.

**xxx**

As the two are approaching Shibuya Central Station, Akira gets a sudden notification on his phone.

"Oh. That's me, hold on." He pulls out his phone and his eyes widen at the sight of the set of text messages he received.

**Ann: Hey, my hero! 😘**

**\- I couldn't bring myself to say it before, but let's meet up, just the two of us. We can keep it a secret from everyone else.**

**\- How about dinner somewhere, then back to your room?**

All of his memories with come flooding back as he reads her messages. The laughs, the cries, the hugs, the kisses, all of it. All of those moments were the happiest of his life… And that's all about to end.

"... Is something wrong?" Sae asks. Akira quickly contemplated his situation. It's only for one night. One last date and a goodbye kiss she doesn't know about. Surely he could at least have **that** before he goes, right?

"I-It's urgent!" he exclaims. "P-Please, just give me a little more time! ... **Please!** " Sae stares at him for a moment before nodding.

"...Very well," she says. "Take your time tonight. You can turn yourself in tomorrow morning." Akira heaves a sigh of relief and bows to her.

"Thank you."

"No trouble. I'll see you tomorrow." Sae walks off towards the station, leaving the boy on his own.

Akira takes a moment to look through his photos of him and Ann. All the times they'd eat, their second trip to the Seaside Park Ferris Wheel, their beach date in Hawaii, their birthday date, and finally, his home screen picture of them smiling together. Each one he looked at gave him more pain in his heart.

_"... A-Ann…"_ It was painful to know that this would be the last time he would ever see her, but it's worth it if it means he can protect her.

He takes a deep breath and replies to her messages.

**Akira: That sounds great. There's no one I'd rather spend tonight with more than you.**

**Ann: Yay! ❤**

**\- I'll be waiting for you in front of Shibuya Station. And hurry up! It's cold! 🤧**

**Akira: Lol! Alright. On my way, Ann-pan.**

A lot of thoughts ran through his mind as he headed towards their meeting place.

_Alright, Kurusu. Calm down. If she sees you worried, she'll try to ask what's wrong. She_ _ **can't** _ _know about this. After Shiho and Mona... she's already been through enough loss._

After a minute of walking, he sees here standing near the Buchiko statue and takes deep breaths as he approaches her.

_So, here's the deal. There is_   _ **nothing** _ _going on tomorrow. No case to worry about, no talk of leaving,_   _ **nothing.** _ _Nothing that's going to ruin this night for us. So, you're gonna give her nothing but smiles, tease her mercilessly, squeeze her tight like a teddy bear, and steal kisses from those pretty lips of hers, just like always. There's nothing but happiness going on tonight, cuz just like you always say when you two are together…_

The model sees her boyfriend walking towards her and beams at him while she runs over to give him a tight bear hug.

_**It's just you and her right now.** _

Ann giggles and blushes as she pulls back a bit to look at his ruggedly handsome face.

_"Merry Christmas, boyfriend~! ♡"_ she exclaims. He chuckles as he presses his forehead on hers.

"What about my Merry  **Kiss** -mas wish?"

_"I was just about to grant it. ♡"_ The two happily share a passionate kiss, then Ann takes his hand.

"So, the Wilton Hotel is a no go," she sighs. "The line in front was  _ **crazy**_  long. Not that I didn't expect it."

"Then it's a good thing I'm in the mood for  **anything**. First place we find, we eat there. How's that sound?"

"That's a plan! C'mon, let's hurry!"

**xxx**

After locating the last restaurant in Shibuya, the couple find that it, like all the others, is completely occupied with no hope of them getting in.

"Here too, huh?" Akira sighs. Ann keeps her positive attitude up.

"No need to worry! I kinda figured Shibuya would be the most crowded. Let's try Akihabara next. There's gotta be a place there. I mean, they can't  **all**  be completely booked, right?"

**xxx**

Akihabara. Once again, every place is packed.

_" **Annie?** "_ 

"A-Aha ha! Uh, **Shinjuku!** They can't  **all** be booked, right?"

**xxx**

The streets of Shinjuku were flooded with lines to restaurants. This is when Ann popped her top.

_" **Ugggggh! Are you kidding me?!** "_

Akira just sighs in defeat, then sees something hanging above them.

"Oh! Look up."

Ann looks up and before she even had time to react to the mistletoe hanging over them, Akira steals a bunch of light smooches from her cheek. She rubs her cheek with an embarrassed red smile on her face.

"Uh-  _ **Heeey~! ♡**_ "

**_"Ha ha ha~!"_ **

**xxx**

In the end, the two decided to skip dinner and head back to Leblanc.

Ann sighs as they walk through the front door.

"No matter where you look, it's all couples."

"It's not that surprising," Akira says. Ann starts pull her hair in frustration.

" _Ugh, I really messed up~!_ I thought we'd be able to eat  **somewhere** without a reservation!" she pouts. "And this was supposed to our chance to spend Christmas Eve together." Akira sighs and hugs her from behind.

"Know what? To hell with the food," he says. "A sweet, warm Ann-pan is all I need." Ann blushes as she turns to meet his gaze, leaning up against him with her hands on his chest.

_"... Oh, **you~♡** "_ she chuckles before giving him a peck on his lips.

**xxx**

The two head up to his room and lay back on the couch. Akira seems the most relieved as they stare at the ceiling.

_"Oh, thank whoever's the man upstairs now!"_ he groans. _"I **reaaally**  needed this after such a long day!"_

"Saving the world  **does**  take a lot out of you, I guess," Ann laughs. The two just sit there looking up at the ceiling for a bit.

"So, I know I suggested we go out to eat and all," she says. "But… what exactly are we supposed to do for Christmas Eve? Go out? Eat dinner together? If we were both adults… get drunk together?"

"Let's  **not** get you drunk… Like, **ever.** "

"I've celebrated Christmas with my parents a few time in different countries, but **never** in Japan, so... I just don't know."

"Well, we'll figure it out," Akira chuckles as he causally wraps his arm around her shoulders.. "The night's still young, after all."

"Ha ha! You sound like a sleazy old man!"

"Shut the hell up!"

The two continued to laugh the night way as they enjoyed each other's company. Akira had completely forgotten about what is coming tomorrow. He was too invested in this night he had with his love.

He looks over at his bag, which he tossed on his work table, and frowns.

"Damn..." he sighs. "My bag feels so much lighter now..."

"Well, you  **have**  been exercising a lot since you moved here," Ann points out with a fake laugh.

" **That's not what I meant.** "

"... I know..." Ann sighs with a heavy heart. "I really miss him already too... Still, he wouldn't want us to spend tonight mourning him."

"Yeah. You're right... Moving on then. Have you talked to Shiho lately?"

"Yeah, actually! She sent me an email. She says she likes the new place, she's almost completely healed, and she's getting the okay to go back to school this spring."

"Oh, that's great! Looks like things are looking up for her." 

Ann winks at her boyfriend and fist pumps.

"I told her I'm working hard at my modelling job too," she says. "Harder than I've ever worked before."

"Was there any mention of  **me**  at all?"

"I just told her I'm making lots of good friends. You being my boyfriend will be a nice little surprise for her!"

Akira laughs, remembering how it was actually Shiho who encouraged him to pursue her.

_I don't really think she'll be all that surprised._

Ann pulls something out of her bag.

"Oh yeah. I got you something."

Before Akira has time to sit up, Ann smacks a pair of fluffy black kitty earmuffs on his head. She pulls out her phone and uses the selfie camera to show him what they look like, shouting _" **Surprise!** "_ in English as she did so. The silly image of himself puts a smile on his face.

"You  **totally** weren't expecting  **that** , now were you?" she asks. In truth, Akira was already aware that the customary thing for couples in Japan do for Christmas Eve is exchange gifts, so this barely came as a surprise. Barely because they were focused on "other things" since yesterday.

" _Ehhh…_ Honestly, I was," he admits. Ann blushes as she snuggles up to him, squeezing him in her arms.

_"... You know me so well. ♡"_

He glides the palm of his left hand on her cheek while digging into his pocket with his right hand.

"Of course I do. The more I learn about you, the more I get to love." He pulls out a ring with a heart shaped gem and hands it to her.

" **Proof.** "

Ann giggles as she pecks his lips a few times before resting her head on his chest while slipping on the ring, feeling no need to say anything. Resting quietly in the warmth of her embrace on a romantic snowy night. Akira couldn't have been more satisfied…

...

Until…

"Hey… I know this is sudden…" she says.

"Hm?" Akira looks down to see that Ann suddenly has a concerned look on her face.

"But the whole Shido incident has been on the news everyday, right?" she sighs. "I'm a little worried…" That's when the boy's reality came crashing back to him, including what's happening tomorrow. Still, he let Ann talk.

"If the police find out about the Phantom Thieves…" She pauses as she rubs his chest.

"It's not that I'm afraid of getting caught…" she says. "I-It kinda has to do with why I blew up at you the other day… Come to think of it, I never explained my side of the story, did I?" There was a pause before she went on.

"Even though it's only been around six months… it feels like you and me have been together for a super long time after going through  **so much**... I always figured that wouldn't ever change, but… after you got back from your escape from the police station... I-I've been having these crazy nightmares lately… We're together, but in a really dark place... and no matter how much I try to fight, something drags you away from me and you never come back… I jolt awake at that every time… and it happens so often at night…"

"Ann…"

She moves her head over his heart so she can hear it beat.

"When you told me how serious you were about us… it reminded me of that nightmare, for some reason. I felt like I did something wrong. I thought was gonna lose you and I... panicked… I spent the rest of the week feeling angry and ashamed of myself... So much so that I couldn't even look at you..."

"So you...  **weren't** mad at me...?"

"At **you?** No. At **myself? Big time.** You didn't do anything wrong... I mean, you **did** call me an airhead, but I deserved that for going out of line... I think I get it now, though. My worst nightmare is, and always has been... not being able to be with you… I've spent almost my whole life on my own and seen people... family and friends, just come and go... But you always stuck so close to me... and when we get separated, you always come bolting back... I makes me so happy just thinking about it... So um… what I'm trying to say is…" She closes her eyes as she tightens her grip on him.

"Lately… I-I lie awake at night thinking about what I'd do if I couldn't see you anymore… It just... hurts so much to imagine what kind of Hell it would be like for me if you weren't here..."

...

After a long pause, Ann blushes and laughs nervously, covering her mouth in shame of the words that just flooded out of her mouth.

"U-Ummm...  **Crap...!**  Sorry...! T-That's sounds  **sooo** corny and stupid saying it out loud...! But... you know what I mean! _Hahaha!_ "

…

He was trying so hard to stay in the happy moment too.

A whole swarm of negative emotions stung Akira's heart. Sadness because this will be their last moment together, anger because he doesn't want it to be so, regret because he can't tell her about it, and a whole lot of other emotions. He didn't want his time with her to end like this. He didn't want it to end  **at all**. But he also wants what's best for here. And the last thing it'll ever be is a life behind bars.

Even so...

_I should tell her...! I **have to**...! She's the most important thing in the world to me...! She has every right to know...!_

Ann notices the sorrowful look on his face and pushes herself off of him.

"Akira? What's wrong?"

More pain emerged on his face as he hangs his head and stares at the floor, torn by his inner conflict.

_I want to tell her...! I... I want to...! ..._

_..._

_But..._

"... orry…"

Ann, not being able to hear his mumbling, leans in.

"... _I'm… sorry… I-I'm so sorry_ …"

"Huh…? For  _what?_ "

Akira, realizing he was thinking out loud, shakes his head and smiles at her.

" **Huh?!**  O-Oh, no! It's nothing! I-I'm fine! Really!"

Ann frowns and looks down at the ground for a bit.

"Sorry… I'm really ruining the mood…" she fake chuckles. Akira grabs her hand, massaging it with his thumb.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he says. "Y'know, just sitting and talking's getting kinda boring, isn't it? Let's do something. Um... How about we watch some TV? … Uh, then again, they're probably raving about the case right now…" Ann doesn't respond to Akira. Instead, she just sits there, still looking at the ground as Akira desperately tries to lighten the mood.

"O-Or we could pick up where we left off with "Love vs. Evil"," he suggests. "We stopped right before we got to the final dungeon, didn't we? A-And I could check the fridge to see if we have enough stuff for curry. Plus, there's still that leftover cake-"

"A-Actually, I… I-I think I'm just… gonna go home…"

The shock couldn't be greater. Their romantic night was about to end so abruptly. Still, he didn't let it show through his face.

"Oh… y-you sure…?" he asks.

"... I-I'm kinda not in the mood for celebrating now…"

"... U-Um… O-Okay… W-Well, want me to walk you back…? To the station, at least…?"

Ann pulls her hand away and shakes her head.

"... No… I'll be okay…"

He wanted to ask again, hoping to extend their time together. The tone in her voice suggests that she doesn't want see him right now though.

"... A-Alright…" he sighs. "Be careful, okay…?" Ann nods as she stands up and walks towards the stairs. She stops just as she reaches the first step, hangs her head, and gulps before asking the question she really didn't want to ask.

"... You're hiding something from me… aren't you…?"

The inmate walking stood up and his mouth was open to say something, but subconscious restraint clenched his throat tight and kept anything from coming out. He doesn't want to keep such a big secret from her, not on his life, but how exactly is he supposed to tell her her worst nightmare is coming true without her panicking? It's quite simple: There  **isn't**  any way to avoid that. And he didn't want her trying to stop him either.

Saddened that he's not going to tell her, she sighs and looks over her shoulder.

_**"... I wish you had just told me…"** _

Admitting that there's nothing he can say to salvage any happiness from the moment they were having, Akira hangs her head and lets out a deep sigh in defeat, not saying a single word.

_... You can't do it after all... You goddamn coward..._

The only thing he can do right now… is just let her go.

**_"... Good night…"_** With that sad farewell coming from her lips, he watches her slowly go down the stairs and stands there as he hears the sound of the door's bell ring, meaning that she left the store… and as of now, his life.

"... Damn… What a way to end it…"

**xxx**

Akira had no intention of getting any sleep as he plopped down on his couch and stared at the ceiling in deep thought. For almost a year now, he's narrowly avoided the slammer with style in the name of justice. But there really is no way to escape it this time.

He really doesn't want it to be so. Despite his probation and the labels, his time in Tokyo has been the greatest time of his whole life. Becoming the leader of the righteous Phantom Thieves to reform the world, meeting the greatest friends he could ever ask for, and most of all, falling in love with Ann Takamaki, the woman with a heart more golden than her hair. The fact that it was all about to end so suddenly tempted him to cry. He loved everyone too much to give up the right to be with them.

But at the same time, that's exactly why he agreed to do this. If he doesn't go now, everyone he knows will be dragged in with him, and that's the absolute  **last**  thing he wants. He's gone into the belly of the beast before. Now will be no different.

Akira pulls out and stares his Menehune Dolls, takes a slow deep breath, and smiles with resolve.

_Like I said… whatever it takes._

**xxx**

5 o'clock Christmas morning. Akira makes a call as he leaves his room for the last time, leaving the dolls behind.

"Hey, Niijima-san? It's Akira…

...

**... Yeah… I'm ready…** "

**xxx**

On the way to Leblanc, Ann is looking rather concerned as she walks with Ryuji, Yusuke, and Haru through the snowy suburban streets, thinking about the off night she had with her boyfriend. Akira was always 100% honest with her, even before they became a thing. He has never been one to keep big secrets from her, so why is he doing it  **now,**  all of sudden? Plus, they just got out of a fight yesterday, but it looks like this may escalate into another one. She  **really**  didn't want that, fearing that this will be a trend that will cause another hold, or even a break-up.

Noticing her absent mindedness, Ryuji waves his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Hey, you still with us?"

Ann snaps out of her trance and turns to Ryuji.

"Huh? What?"

"What's up?" Ryuji asks. "You look like somethin's botherin' you." Ann fakes a smile and rubs her stomach.

"Oh, nothing!" she chuckles. "Just a little hungry." Ryuji sighs and rolls his eyes.

"You're  **always** hungry. Well, you'll get to eat all you want at the party, so hang in there."

Ann thinks about how she'll be seeing Akira at the party and nods.

_Yeah, the party,_  she thinks.  _I'll just ask him again there. Whatever it is… I'll make sure he knows I'm ready to listen._

**xxx**

Meanwhile outside the Shibuya police station, Sae and a hooded Akira stand just in front of the entrance, the "criminal" slightly shaking and rubbing his wrist.

"I can feel the cuffs on me already..." he mumbles.

"I'm sorry," Sae says. "I truly do wish there was another way..." Akira shakes his head and smiles at her.

"It's fine... Don't worry about it..."

**xxx**

The four arrive at the cafe and Ryuji excitedly bursts through the door, yelling out a holiday greeting in English.

_" **MERRYYY CHRISTMAAAS~!!!** "_

...

The air in the room was anything but merry though. Sojiro, standing at the counter, and Makoto, who had arrived early and was sitting at a booth, were hanging their heads in sorrow while Futaba was quietly crying at the counter with her head in her arms.

"Huh? Why does everyone look so down?" Ryuji asks. "And why are you cryin', Futaba? You guys get in a fight or somethin'?" Futaba shakes her head, rubbing her flooding eyes in her jacket sleeves.

_"... **Mm-mm!** "_

Ann immediately sense that something is amiss.

"Hey, Ryuji…"

Ryuji scratches his head as he scans the room.

"Man, what's up with this gloomy vibe…? And hey, where's Akira?"

Haru notices Makoto's frown at the mention of her leader's name.

"Mako-chan… what's wrong?" Haru asks. Makoto looks at her friends and tries to say something, but nothing comes out.

"U-Um…"

"It's okay," Sojiro says. " **I'll** explain."

**xxx**

Sae walks into the building with Akira trailing behind her and strolls up to the front counter.

"Oh, Prosecutor Niijima," the officer at the counter says. "What brings  **you**  here? I thought you were on leave." Sae and Akira look at each other and nod.

"This man…" Sae says. "Has something he needs to say…"

**xxx**

Back at Leblanc, Sojiro has explained most of the situation.

"She's having trouble?" Haru asks. "That's not what I heard on the news though. They said public prosecutors have a case now."

"That's because the problem was taken care of last night…" Sojiro sighs. "Solved as soon as it came up. Apparently, a really important deal was made… Long story short, every Phantom Thief here right now is safe… In exchange-"

"Wait…  **every** Phantom Thief?" Ann repeats. "That means Akira too, right…?" Sojiro hangs his head and Futaba's starts sobbing again. At that point, great fear started building up in the four's hearts. What did it mean that everyone who is here is safe when Akira isn't present?

_"... **B-Boss…?** "_ Ann mumbles. _"… **W-Where's Akira…?** "_ The silence didn't help much at all.

"... I-I know you heard me...!  **Where is he...?!** "

"H-Hey, guys? This ain't funny," Ryuji says. "... Like…  _ **at all**_ _…_ " Ann turns to her saddened senpai, desperate to hear her say that the sad and completely unfair conclusion she was drawing was false.

" **Makoto?!** "

Makoto gulps and shuts her eyes, gripping her leggings and shaking, before slowly speaking up.

_"... I-In exchange... for our safety…"_

**xxx**

Ready to face Hell once again, Akira takes a deep breath and proudly removes his hoodie.

**_"... My name is Akira Kurusu…_ **

**_... I am the leader of the Phantom Thieves…_ **

**_..._ **

**_... And I've come to turn myself in…"_ **

After both revelations occur at the same time, all the Phantom Thieves could hear a symbolic and dreadful sound in their heads...

**The thunderous bang of a metal prison cell door being slammed shut.** **The chances of it opening again?**

**Slim to none.**

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	26. My Turn

A very familiar dreadful feeling that came back with a vengeance to drown the Vague Model's heart in despair.

Shock. Confusion. Nausea. Sorrow. Fear. Denial. Anger. All of those feelings rushed through Ann's body as she is told that her worst nightmare has become reality. It was so sudden and so unexpected. It didn't make any sense to her at first, but she saw all the evidence on the news this morning.

Akira Kurusu, her boyfriend and the unstoppable leader of the Phantom Thieves, has turned himself in to the police.

"WHAT THE  **HELL?!** " Ryuji roars as punches his booth seat in sheer anger.

"I don't comprehend!" Yusuke exclaims. "The hero who saved this nation, and the world, is now living in juvenile hall?!"

"It's just how the system works…" Sojiro explains. Ann hangs her head and grips her black leggings in anger.

_It's a_ _ **messed up**_ _system!_ she thinks.  _I mean... we **just** had to say goodbye to Morgana yesterday!_

"Don't let it get to you."

"I did my best to discuss the options," Makoto sighs in defeat. "But… nothing I said could change the outcome…" Ryuji punches his seat again.

" **Dammit!** This  **can't**  be happenin'!"

"Are we supposed to just  **agree**  to this?!" Ann screams as slams her hand on the table. "I  **can't** do that!"

"Me neither!" Futaba adds.

"I must object as well," Yusuke says.

"Wanting to interrogate him makes sense," Haru explains. "But the measures following were questionable at best."

"All that talk about his record and probation is  **bullshit**!" Ryuji exclaims. "Akira didn't do  **any**  of that!"

"Won't everything just cancel out if Shido tells the whole truth?!" Ann asks Makoto.

"That won't be enough," Makoto says. "Remember what my sister said before? In order to overturn a sentence, you definitive evidence that proves the suspect's innocence."

"Evidence…?!" Ryuji repeats. "How are we gonna find anything like that…?! I mean… the police were in on that crap too… so any proof they got's probably been destroyed…" Yusuke turns to the pint sized hacker.

"Futaba, is there any way you can use your computer to find information?" he asks her.

"I'll do what I can," Futaba says. "But don't put  **too much** faith in it. It's not some kind of almighty device."

"The Metaverse doesn't exist anymore either," Haru says. "Boss, do you know of any other means by which we can help him?" Everyone turns to Sojiro, who shakes his head.

"... And… I'm pretty sure he doesn't want any help…" he says. He pulls an envelope from out of his pocket and shows it to everyone.

"The kid sent me a text this morning telling me to find  **this**  in his room… It's for you guys."

He opens the envelope, pulls out the letter, and clears his throat before reading it aloud.

* * *

_To my band of thieves,_

_Merry Christmas! Although, it might not be so merry right now. After all, by the time you hear these words, I'll be at the police station being told that I'll be transferred to juvenile hall for stepping out of line during my probation and for my crimes as the leader of the Phantom Thieves. It's too bad I can't be there for our last celebration party, but this is something that had to be done._

_Ever since I moved to Tokyo, the fear of being sent to jail for reasons out of my control always hovered over me. The thought being locked up in a cell all alone, completely stripped of my freedom? Yeah, it was scary as hell._

_But after awakening to my Persona and becoming a Phantom Thief, that fear started to bother me less and less as I slowly began to change. It's because I knew what I was doing was right, no matter what people thought or what consequences it could bring. I actually felt like I had the power to reshape the rotten world around me. And to my surprise, I actually did it. Even though it wasn't through the most ideal of means, I **still** made a difference in the world. And it was all only possible because I met you all._

_Each one of you gave me so much strength as we fought side by side together. I learned so many new things from each of you and you guys were there for me when I needed it most when we were dealing with Shido. It was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me and I couldn't be more grateful. Awesome people like you guys don't deserve a life behind bars, so if I need to go to make sure you don't have to, so be it._

_I know this sounds wrong and completely unfair to you guys, and believe me, I started having doubts too as the time grew closer. Still, remember what Mona and I said before? "I will see my justice through for the sake of protecting what I care about. It can cost my future or even my life, but I_   _ **will**_ _protect them all." Now's the perfect time for me to make good on that vow. And if I'm really gonna go down, at least I can take solace in the fact that I'm dragging Bastard Shido down with me. This is **my case** , after all. I have to finish things. With him and with myself too._

_So, if you're all wondering what you can do to help me, I'll tell you:_ _**Nothing. Absolutely nothing.** _ _I don't want you guys wasting the freedom I gave up mine for trying to get it back. Just keep moving forward, listen to your hearts, follow the path you believe in, and live how you are always meant to live:_ _**Free**_ _. Think of this as the final order from your leader. And if I hear anything about you trying to do something, I'm gonna be hella pissed._

_This is most likely the last time you'll ever hear from me again, so I'm gonna say this now from the bottom of my heart:_ _**Thank you.** _ _Thank you all for_ _**so much** _ _. Thank you for the frowns and the smiles. For the cries and the laughs. For the losses and the victories. Just… thank you for **everything.**  All that was mixed together to make the greatest year of my life, bar none. The greatest honor for me, both as a phantom thief and person, wasn't taking down the man that wronged me, or stealing the hearts of the entire world. All of that doesn't mean anything to me._

_The greatest honor for me... was having you guys as my unstoppable team... and my best friends. Every single one of you. And no matter how much time I lose rotting in a lonely solitary confinement cell, please know that I'll never forget you._   _ **Ever.** _

_Akechi, may he rest in peace now, told me this as his final words. Now, I'm saying it to you all..._

_**Keep flying, Phantom Thieves.** _

_**~ Your friend always, Akira** _

* * *

Everyone hung their heads in deep sorrow and confusion, Ann especially. Their leader just gave them strict orders not to try to get him out of jail and waste his sacrifice. They know he deserves so much better, but he's willingly letting this happen to keep them safe as if he owed them an unpayable debt.

No one notices the rivers of tears streaming down Ann's face as she recalls what happened last night. The way his face darkened with sadness and when he mumbled "I'm sorry". He must've been feeling a great deal of remorse after she explained that him leaving her forever was her greatest fear since it was about to come true. He most likely could've just went straight to the station, but he held it off to spend one last night with her. While she didn't feel comfortable being with him then when he was obviously keeping a secret, she's starting to deeply regret walking out on him on the night she definitely shouldn't have.

_You're telling me… to keep following the path I believe in... and live free,_  she thinks as she grips her leggings and shuts her eyes.  _ **Stupid…!**  I don't know how to do that without you…!_

"I wonder what Mona-chan would say if he were here right now," Haru says.

"He'd probably laugh and tell us how foolish we all are," Yusuke assumes.

"And he would do it in that high and mighty voice of his," Makoto chuckles.

"That guy was real annoyin'," Ryuji sighs. "But now that he's gone, it feels… you know… Guess we really did count on him a lot." Futaba pushes up her glasses.

"The hope of humanity, huh?"

"I wish there was something I could do to help our leader," Yusuke says.

"Me too..." Ryuji sighs. "But the guy made it pretty clear that he doesn't want our help." As everyone is wallowing in conflicted emotions, a slam on the table brings them back as Ann jumps from her seat, having dried her tears.

" **Hey!** Morgana'd be ashamed of us moping around like this!" Everyone's attention turns to her.

"Are we really supposed to just go along with that?! Just go on living our lives while a hero is rotting in prison?! Freedom should never come at the cost of someone's life! Even if they  **say**  it's okay, the fact is that it's totally  **not!** And you all  **know** this isn't the first time someone told us not to help them and we did it anyway!" She hangs her head.

"Honestly, I don't know what we should do, but if we give up, we'll  **never**  save him! Didn't he save all of  **you**?! If we aren't gonna act now, when will we?! To  **hell**  with his last order! We gotta do something!"

Ann's speech suddenly reignites everyone's spirit as Ryuji jumps out of his seat.

"You're right! Now's not the time to be hangin' our heads!" Yusuke strokes his chin in thought.

"Hm… what can we do without using the Metaverse?" he asks.

"Maybe we'll be able to find something if we search around," Haru assumes.

"Let's just stay calm and think about it," Makoto says. "We've escaped death  **countless** times before. There's no doubt we can do this." Everyone else stands up as Futaba hops off her stool.

"That's right! Let's go!" Futaba exclaims. Everyone's determination lights up the room as Ryuji shouts their new ultimate goal.

"To  **hell**  with what he said! We're not gonna let him rot in there! We're gonna save our leader,  **no matter what it takes!** "

**xxx**

The now confined prisoner slowly opens his eyes and finds himself in the Velvet Room. However, he is not in his old prisoner uniform and there are no chains on him. He stands up and walks out of his cell to meet with Igor and Lavenza, the former happily applauding him.

" _ **Magnificent!**_ " he exclaims.

"But... you are confined in reality now," Lavenza grimaces, "Even after you escaped the prison within your heart... What an ironic turn of events because for the fortune of other over your own well-being..." Lavenza smiles.

"Still... it will do. You chose the correct path of your own volition. You did not compromise your own beliefs for personal gain to the very end."

Akira sadly smiles and nods.

"I took up the title of Devil to free this world from "God's" Law," he says. "Just like Satanael did in the original story. It makes sense that this is my final destination. Juvie being my prison, my "Hell", for my rebellion. It sucks, but... putting others before myself is my mantra. I'm just glad my friends are safe." He looks up into the darkness above.

"I think... what Satan did back then was necessary. Mankind needs chaos and freedom in order to truly have souls. To truly live. He gave us that, and now he's helping us by tempting us with sin in order to test us. Those who can live a good life without completely giving into sin ascend to paradise while those who can't are sent to Hell as punishment... It's actually a good system." He chuckles.

"I'm not turning into a satanist or anything... I just understand him better now. Satan and Phantom Thieves? They were both necessary evils to keep the balance of Law and Chaos. That balance is what will make our new world better."

"Well said, Trickster," Lavenza giggles at his statement. Akira sees a blue ball of light, catches it in his right hand, and the light turns into an Arcana card.

"The last Arcana you have taken hold of is _**'**_ _ **The World'**_ ," Lavenza explains. "It is the willpower to stand up in this world on your own feet, unswayed by no one. That will become the basis of hope toward a future with your teammates, who share the same belief. Now that you've gained that power, you are no longer an existence that wanders alone..." Akira crushes the card in his hand to absorb it, feeling a great warmth in his heart as he pictures his friends walking into the light of their future.

"... So... you think there's any chance I'll see them again?" he asks.

"My duties as your guide have ended. I cannot say for sure... but I'd like to believe so..."

"My own duties end here as well," Igor says. "Akira Kurusu, noble and mighty Trickster, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for setting me free and allowing my to be the master of this place once more. Though our time together was incredibly short, you were truly a remarkable guest...  _ **Farewell.**_ "

With that, Igor vanishes in a veil of blue light, then Lavenza, and finally, the entire Velvet Room fades away, leaving Akira alone in the infinite darkness. All that's left is a stray blue butterfly, which flies around Akira before ascending and fading into the darkness. As he looks up and crosses his arms, willingly allowing chains to form around him, he imagines Ann cheerfully smiling at him from above.

"... I hope you're flying free... just like the beautiful butterfly you are..."

Having accepted his place in this lonely dark void, trapped in a cocoon prison of chains, Akira tearfully smiles as he prays for her bright future with all of his heart.

_... I believe in you... And I always will..._

**_..._ **

_**Goodbye... Annie...** _

**xxx**

About a week later, it's a minute before midnight and the new year as everyone is gathered at their old second base in Shibuya, watching the sea of people flood the streets.

"Just look at 'em party down there…" Ryuji sighs as he rubs his neck. "They don't even know. Hmph… I guess that's fine…" Ann stares at the pitch black night sky, thinking about where she would be if her boyfriend wasn't in juvie. Would they be in his hometown, partying with his parents at a New Year's festival? Would they still be in Tokyo to party with their friends before the trip? Whatever it would have been like, she would be okay with it.

"... I wish he… he could be here with us…" she mumbles. Everyone nods in agreement.

"That aside," Yusuke says. "We have our cellular phones, yes? Was there truly any need to meet." Ryuji puts a fist to the glass.

"Our next move's important. We gotta get pumped!"

"Besides, don't you think it's nice talking in person?" Haru asks. Yusuke smiles and everyone turns to see the jumbo screens countdown the five seconds until the new year. They don't cheer along with the masses in celebration as the end of countdown means the start of their true final operation.

"New Year's Eve," Makoto says. "It seems rowdier than usual, doesn't it?" Everyone turns away from the window.

"We'll need to brace ourselves," Ann says.

"I'm going to try contacting my father's associates," Haru says.

"Sounds good to me," Ryuji says. Even without their Metaverse powers, the Phantom Thieves were ready for action.

"Sounds like we're set," Makoto says. "We  **must**  succeed, no matter the cost." With that, everyone disbands for the night so they can get a fresh start tomorrow…

**Almost** everyone.

As Ann is walking alone through the Underground Mall, she stops and pulls out what Sojiro gave her on Christmas.

**xxx**

It was after everyone besides Futaba had left.

"Oh, Ann-chan. I got something for you," Sojiro says. Ann walks over to Sojiro at the counter. When he pulls something out of a bag and sets it before her, her eyes widen to see that it's the Menehune Dolls she gave him, along with a another folded letter under it.

"I found this next to the letter he wrote for everyone," he said. "It's addressed to you." Ann slips the letter from under the dolls and opens it up to read it.

* * *

_To my beloved Ann,_

_Looks like the **real** weak one in this whole relationship was me all along... **I am weak**. **So** weak that I didn't have the balls to tell you the truth when you had every right to know. I can't help but wonder... do you hate me now?_

_... **JK, lol :).** Sorry, couldn't resist. _

_Nah. I know you. Better than anyone else. Japan's biggest sweetheart would never do that. A stupid sinful asshat like me never deserved you, which is something I knew deep down this whole time, and you definitely didn't deserve to be hurt like this. I'm perverted, I have a foul mouth, I like to fight and pull pranks, and pretty much flip off the world and do whatever I want. I'm the most sinful bastard out there. Who the hell in their right mind would be the bride of a guy like that? Maybe this is a sign that the world, distorted or not, would never let this work. Maybe this is my punishment for trying to make it work. In that case, I think it's well deserved._

_I've broken so many promises to you in one night alone, and I am so_   _ **so** __sorry for each one of them. But out of their rubble, there's still one left: I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Last night, you told me it would be Hell for you if we couldn't be together anymore. That's true for both of us, but as selfish as it sounds, it'd be tolerable for me if only one of us ended up get locked away. That person, of course, being me._

_This is probably the last time you'll hear from me and we most likely won't see each other anymore. So I want you to know now; Despite everything, I'm glad we met. The time we spent together is one of my greatest treasures. I had never been happier, more alive, more_ _**free** _ _than when I was with_ _**you**_ _. You're my red panther princess, the wind beneath my black sin drenched wings, my one and only, my whole world. And no matter where I am, my heart will always belong to you._

_**I love you so much, Annie. And I'll never stop. Ever.** So p_l _ease. Do this selfish moron one last favor..._

_Never forget that… and take care._

* * *

Ann notices a few things about the letter. The first thing is the rather shaky handwriting. The second thing was that the texture of the note paper under her thumb felt different. She looks underneath and sees the dark, slightly transparent spots on the paper, an well as a few other areas. Paper only gets like that when it gets wet. Shaky hand and wet spots... it all led to one conclusion:

**Akira was crying as he was writing this note. His last words to her.**

Ann stares at the doll in his likeness. Usually, words like that coming from a tear soaked paper would turn her into a hot sobbing mess too…

**xxx**

But all it's doing now is stoking the inferno of her resolve.

She couldn't believe some of the stuff he wrote. _Hating him?_ She can be mad at him, sure, but it's absolutely 100% impossible for her, as both as a Phantom Thief and a person, to scorn him in the slightest. The infinite amount of love she has for him erases any chance of that happening. He  **is** perverted, but only towards the girl he loves. His pranks are always in good fun. There's nothing wrong with being a foul mouthed softcore battle maniac who does what he wants. He only fights against rotten, high and mighty high lords who look down on everyone like they're gods, all in the pursuit of finding his own path. He's sinful, but he owns his sins instead of letting them control him. What girl  **wouldn't** want such a strong man as their life partner?

And  _the world would never let this work?_ To hell with what the world thinks! Akira fought against the full force of the world's will and won **spectacularly**. He made the impossible possible, a craft he's an expert at by now. So what if the world doesn't want them to be together? **She** wants to be with him more than anything else... and as she declared when she awakened to her Persona, nothing's going to stop her now. No more letting the people she loves endure torment for her sake.

**"Ann!"**

Ann turns back to see Futaba rushing towards her.

"H-Hey. What're you doing here?" Ann asks her. Futaba narrows her eyes and pouts at her.

"Trying to get a head start by yourself? **No fair!** " she says. "He's **my** family too, y'know!" Ann giggles and pats her head.

"Right. My bad," she says. "Together then."

"Mm hm. **Together!** "

Ann kisses the male doll, puts it back in her bag, then pulls out a small petition clipboard as she marches down the corridor with her heart ring gleaming with light and Futaba following behind her. She's not going to waste any time.

...  _ **My turn!**_

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	27. A Fight For Freedom

It's the last Sunday of January, a month since the leader of the Phantom Thieves was sent to juvenile hall. Today, his girlfriend took an early morning train down to her bestie's new home for a much needed breather.

Having arrived at her destination in a small apartment complex, Ann walks up the stairs and down to the second door labeled "C2". She rings the doorbell and waits for someone to answer. She hears a familiar voice come from behind the door.

_"Who~ is~ it~?"_

_"Cake delivery for Shiho Suzui~!"_ Ann jokes. Shiho opens the door and they both squeal and laugh as they hug each other as tight as they can.

"Hey! How've you been?!" Ann asks.

"Just fine! Thank you! Come on in!"

Ann came in to say hi to the family, Shiho gave her the grand tour of the place, and finally stopped in her room for some girl talk. Every minute that passed brought them deeper into the good old days where the world can be hell and they'd still be chatting away, just like the best of friends should be.

"So anyway, I knew Mika would keep up the good girl act, no matter what, so I… ugh…" Ann rubs her forehead and shuts her eyes to ease the sudden hit of fatigue. Shiho leans in to see her face.

"Ann? What's wrong?" Shiho asks. Ann shakes her head and smiles at her bestie.

"Oh, nothing. Just didn't get that much sleep last night. Anyway, where was I…? Oh yeah! So I went over to… Mika and…  _ugggghhh_ …" A stronger wave of fatigue hits her and she covers her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shiho asks again, more worried.

"Y-Yeah… I-I just… didn't get much sleep last night…"

"... Here. Let me get you some water." Shiho briefly leaves the room, then comes back with a glass of water. Ann smiles as she reaches out to take it.

"Thanks, Shi- AGH!"

Just when she's about to grab it, Shiho splashes the water straight in her face, then quickly rubs her face with a hand towel.

"S-Shiho, hey! W-What the…?!"

Shiho pulls the towel away, having rubbed if the concealer makeup in Ann's face to reveal the dark bags under her eyes.

" **Just** last night?" Shiho asks. "It looks more like more than **two weeks!** Look at you! Even your  **bags**  have bags!" Shiho shoves her hands up Ann's shirt to feel up her waist.

"H-Hey, don't! T-That tickles!"

"Funny. You're a sucker for stuffing your face," Shiho says as she narrows her eyes at her bestie. "Why does your stomach feel boney…? Unless you stopped completely." As soon as Ann tries to object…

"This is too extreme to be a diet, so don't even try to say that."

Ann falls silent as her bestie gives her a worried look.

"Ann, it's not like you to stop eating…" she says. "I-Is everything okay?" Ann stares at her bestie and sighs.

"... You really do know me, don't you…?"

Shiho retakes her spot on bed next her and leans in, ready to listen. Ann takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"So hey… do you remember Akira?" Ann asks. Shiho lightly punches her in the arm.

"Don't change the subject!" she barks. Ann shakes her head as she pulls out her phone.

"No, trust me. He's part of the story," she says. "Anyway… um…" She blushes as she bashfully shows Shiho a slideshow of her and her boyfriend hanging out together. The lovey dovey slideshow makes Shiho giggle.

"And  **you**  said dating was  _cheesy!_ " she exclaims.

"Yeah, I know," Ann says as she plays with her right pigtail. "That was only cuz I wasn't really interested in anyone and seeing real couples kinda weirded me out… But after hanging out with Akira a bit, I started to think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to at least give it try."

" _Sooo…_  was it?"

Ann shoots a beaming smile at her bestie as she rocks back and forth.

" **No! It's fun!** " she shouts. "Going to places with your friends is cool, but going on a date with a boyfriend is super exciting! We ate lunch together at school and took walks together in the park! Oh, and remember how I said I'd want to have my first kiss on the Seaside Park Ferris Wheel?  _ **I did it~!**_ " Shiho giggles.

"He he, I knew it!"

"Hm? Knew what?" Shiho cocks an eyebrow at Ann.

"Honestly, I'm not that surprised that you two hit it off," she admits. "In fact… I kinda pushed him to do it."

"What?! When?!"

"Remember when you two came to visit me together and you ran off to the bathroom? I  _may have_  told him you were a little into him…" Ann gasps and glares at her with a tinge of red in her cheeks.

_"Oh my God! **Shiho~?!** "_

"Ha ha ha! Sorry! Anyway, he told me he loved you back, so I made a deal with him: In exchange for my blessing, he promised to take care of you after I moved… Is he doing a good job?"

Ann grabs a pillow and hugs it in her arms.

"Well, he's a real bully, first of all!" she says. "Always teasing me and fawning on me every chance he gets! And for some reason… I-I always really enjoy it. Like he knows the right buttons to push… He always treats me like a princess, putting me before himself, spoiling me rotten… I never feel like just a doll when I'm with him. Never even bothered to try bringing…  _ **that thing**_  up… He's loyal, kind, strong, assertive… and really really sweet… He's… the greatest guy ever…" Shiho gives Ann a warm smile, happy that she's found such a great partner in Akira.

"That's so great, Ann. I'm glad you two are making each other happy-"

"... So why…?"

"Hm?"

Ann suddenly frowns and grips her pillow hard, contain her frustration.

"... A guy like that… doesn't belong in jail…!"

As soon as she hears those words, Shiho figured out what's wrong and gasps in disbelief.

"…  **No…!**  … Did he…?"

Ann nods in confirmation, then turns to her.

"... Usually, I'd be careful about this, but… I trust you, so…"

Having complete trust in her bestie, Ann tells her everything about the Phantom Thieves. How she became one to help Akira and Ryuji finally stop Kamoshida, how they formed the organization to help those in need, and every adventure they've had since their first heist. As she is explaining her story, she notices that there doesn't seem to be any drastic change in Shiho's facial expression.

"Huh? You don't seem all that surprised…" Ann says. Shiho looks down at the ground and chuckles.

"Um… To be honest… I kinda already knew…"

Ann's eyes widen as she turns to her.

"Remember when you guys made that broadcast all over Japan?" Shiho asks. "When the Phantom Thieves showed themselves, one of them had twin tails that looked  _ **waaay**_  too familiar. And I could tell it was your voice when you talked, even with that voice scramble effect. I recognized Akira-kun's and Sakamoto-kun's hairstyles too." Shiho rubs the back of her neck.

"And now that I think about it… it felt a little strange that everything at Shujin started to change right after Akira-kun came," she says.

"Nothing gets past  **you** , does it?" Ann sighs.

"So... what happened?"

"... The prosecutors were having a tough time building a case against Shido. We were the only ones who could testify, but the police would do whatever it took to make sure we weren't seen as heroes. There was a chance they'd fake a crime and pin it on us to have us all arrested… So to keep that happening… Akira agreed to turn himself in and take all the blame. Since he was already on probation, he was sent to juvie and placed in solitary confinement, no questions asked… And it all happened on Christmas Eve…"

Ann's head hangs low as she recalls the last night she spent with him.

"We… had a date at his place that night that didn't go so well… I left cuz I knew he was hiding something from me… When I got there the next morning… he was already gone…"

"Oh, Ann…" Shiho pulls Ann in for a hug and Ann rests her head on her shoulder.

"Every time I think about what happened that night," she says. "I keep wishing I hadn't left the way I did… I know he was keeping a secret from me, but still… That date shouldn't have ended like that…" Tears start leaking from her eyes.

"H-He acts tough... but I know he must've been so scared too..." she sniffs. "Sitting all by himself in that cold attic, waiting for when he had to go to the station... I can still see that sad, hurting look he had on his face when I went home... All he could was write his goodbye letters... The one he wrote for me was wet with tears... and I've only ever seen him cry **once**..." She shuts her eyes as the emotional dams of her heart crack.

"I haven't really changed at all since what happened with Kamoshida...! I acted too late **again**...! I didn't even try to help the second I felt something was off...! I-I just turned around, walked away, and let it happen, just like before...! And I... I hurt him...! I-I wasn't there for him when he obviously needed me...! H-He had to spend his last moments of freedom anxious and alone...! I...  **I left him** **all alone!** "

Shiho rubs her back to comfort as she sobs. When she finishes crying, Ann gently pushes Shiho away, dries her eyes, and digs into her bags.

"So... I made up I mind…" she says. "He saved me from Kamoshida… Now, it's  **my**  turn to save  **him.** " She pulls out a clipboard and shows it to Shiho so she can see all of the signatures written on it.

"A petition?"

"Yeah. I've been running around all over Tokyo since the new year, chasing people down for their signatures to protest to his arrest," Ann says. "I've contacted everyone Akira knows to see if they can help, like starting forums and making TV announcements. I hear that all the teachers at Shujin are gonna send a message, a local doctor is giving him credit for helping her perfect a medicine to prove his good character, and some politicians have something in the works." Ann turns to her bestie, seeing her surprised face, and chuckles.

"Yeah. It's  **scary**  to think about who he's connected to." Ann turns her attention back to the clipboard.

"Anyway… me and my friends found a lead. We're going to talk to the woman Akira defended back in March next Sunday. We're hoping we can get her to testify… but I'm still collecting signatures, just in case." Ann tries to rub the sleepies and tears out of her eyes.

"I guess in the middle of all that… I forgot how to sleep and eat."

"... Wow… And I thought you were working hard on your modeling job… You're working yourself to the bone with this…"

Ann rubs her arm up and down a she thinks about her man.

"I dunno. I just... feel like I owe him that much after everything he's done for me, y'know?' she says. "And even though I swore I wouldn't, I **did** end up making the same mistake twice..."

"Still, I doubt he'd want you to stop taking care of yourself!" she points out. "I bet if he knew you weren't eating or sleeping, he'd be worried to death, saying you don't owe him a thing!" Ann weakly chuckles and nods as Shiho grabs her clipboard and a pen.

"I can tell you miss him a lot," Shiho says. "Still, these kinds of things take time. You've already collected a bunch of pages worth of signatures and you guys have a lead, right? How about you just take the rest of the week to rest up for Sunday? If that woman is stubborn, you'll need all your strength to convince her. And remember: No matter what you're doing or where you are…" Shiho hands Ann her clipboard, having put her signature on it, with a smile on her face.

"I'll be right here, supporting you."

Ann, moved once again that her bestie's supportive push, gives her a warm hug.

"... Thanks, Shiho…  **Now, bring me all the food in your house! I'm starving!** "

**xxx**

It's the first Sunday of February, the day the former Phantom Thieves confront the woman Akira saved to get her testimony. After Akira's trial, the woman moved away from Kamakura to another small town south of Tokyo to escape the scandal, which is where his friends are heading now.

After hopping off the train, Ann, Ryuji, Futaba, and Makoto walked through the suburban area to the woman's house.

The four stop in front of a small house.

"You sure this is the place, Futaba?" Ryuji asks. Futaba shows Ryuji the info on her phone screen.

"Name. Address. This is  **definitely** the place," she says with certainty. Makoto leads the way as they walk up to the door.

"Alright. Now, when we see her, let's try to bring up the subject delicately," she suggests. "Considering what happened and who she was dealing with, it's possible that she might not be so open to talking about the case."

"That means  **you** , Ryuji," Ann says.

" **Shuddup,**  I know!"

"By the way, Makoto, is there any reason why you're in a suit and wearing fake glasses?" Makoto had borrowed one her older sister's suits and bought glasses with fake lenses.

"Just trust me."

They arrive at the door and Makoto knocks and rings the doorbell.

_"Hello~? Ms. Rine Shiouta-san? Are you home?"_ There's no answer. She tries again.

_"Hello~? Is anyone home?"_ No answer again. Ann looks around and sees that there's no car in the driveway.

"Y'know, there's actually no car here…" she says. "Maybe she's out?"

"There's no record of her having one, though," Futaba says as she checks the info. As the girls are looking around, Ryuji sees a woman walking down the sidewalk.

"Hold up. Is  **that**  her?"

The girls turn to see the woman.

_"Aaaand Bingo was his name-o~!"_ Futaba jingles.

"Remember," Makoto says. " **Delicacy.** " Everyone follows Makoto as they approach Rine Shiouta.

"Hm? Oh, hello," she says, seeing them walking towards her. "Can I help you?" Makoto politely bows to her.

"Good afternoon. Would your name happen to be "Rine Shiouta", by any chance?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Good. My name is Makoto Nijima. I'm a public prosecutor looking into a case that just reopened."

_"Ohhh! **Now,** I get it,"_ Ryuji whispers. Ann gestures him to be quiet.

"If I could please have a moment of your time," Makoto continues. "I'd like to ask you some questions. And please know that any information you share with me today shall be kept confidential." Ms. Shiouta starts to worry.

"W-What case are you talking about?"

Makoto pulls out a notepad with nothing written on it.

"For starters, are you aware that the man who was supposed to be the new prime minister, Masayoshi Shido, has been arrested as the mastermind behind the mental shutdown crimes?"

"Y-Yes… I-I'm aware of that…"

"Well, I've been put in charge in investigating another case. One that he manipulated in his favor. Last spring in Kamakura, the town you last resided in, a sixteen year old boy named Akira Kurusu was arrested for assaulting Shido. The reports say that you testified against him, saying that he suddenly attacked him, pushing him to the ground and injuring him…"

The woman starts to feel uncomfortable.

"However in light of recent events, we believe that this testimony was false and Shido used his connections to turn the case in his favor while concealing his identity," Makoto explains. "According to Kurusu's side of the story, Shido was intoxicated and he tried to force himself on you, so he stepped in to help, pulling him away. The reason Shido was injured was because he fell down by himself… Is this true?" Ms. Shiouta hesitates to speak, then shakes her head.

"... N-No. T-The boy suddenly attacked him…" she lies. "He pushed him to the ground. I-I was only a witness…" Makoto sighs, expecting this would happen. But she pushes on.

"Shiouta-san… Shido is being tried for numerous crimes," she says. "Most of them, we've already proven, so he  **will**  be sent to jail. If you feel that there's a chance he may come after you, don't worry. He can't do anything to you anymore." Ms. Shiouta turns her head.

"We would like for all of his cases to come to light," Makoto continues. "And if Kurusu is, in fact, innocent, we would like to clear his name. However, we can't move forward unless we have the whole story-"

"Y-You already have the whole story! He assaulted him! I saw him do it! End of story! Now, please excuse me…"

As she tries to speed walk to her house, Futaba rushes in front of her, blocking her path.

" **Liar!** "

"Wha-"

"Akira saved you! I  **know**  he did! He's a good guy! He'd never hurt  **anyone!** "

"Did  **he**  tell you that? Some criminals do try to hide it." Shiouta glares at Makoto.

"And  **she's**  the  **real**  liar! Anyone can see that she's too young to be a prosecutor!"

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry," Makota sighs, admitting that her cover's been blown. " **I'm**  not prosecutor, but my older sister  **is**. She's looking into this case too, but couldn't make it today." Shiouta marches past Futaba.

"Well, tell "your sister" that she'd be wasting her time coming here!" she hisses. "You have your story. Now, please leave." Ryuji blocks her path next.

"You kiddin'?!" he barks. "Shido's been playin' everyone for years! Everything he says is a lie, which means Akira ain't guilty of  **shit!**  He shouldn't be rotting in a cell because  **you're** trying to cover for that asshole!"

"Huh?"

"Kurusu was sent to juvenile hall this past Christmas for another crime he didn't commit," Makoto explains. "However, if you can simply tell us the truth, we can clear his name. Shido should be charged with more crimes, including sexual assault. Please." The woman hesitates before marching away.

"... That boy… is nothing but a criminal!" she shouts. "He deserves everything he's getting! And if you all keep this up, **all three of** **you**  get the same treatment! Now for the last time,  **leave!** " As she reaches her door and pulls out her keys…

"...  **Hey…** "

A hand turns her around and she has no time to react as a pissed off Ann backhand slaps her hard across her face, making fall on her side.

"Whoa! Ann!" Ryuji shouts.

"Sorry. I shut my mouth and held myself back, but  **now** ,  **I'm pissed.** " Ann hovers over her and shows her some info on her phone.

"See this?" she asks with venom in her voice. "We did some digging around and found out that  **you've**  been involved with some pretty shady money dealings while working under Shido." The woman's eyes widen in shock as Ann kneels down and gives her a cold narrow eyed glare.

"Now, tell me… How do you think the police would handle this info on top of you lying under oath…? I'm thinking probation or months of jail time."

"W-What?!"

"So this can go one of two ways. 1. You tell the police what really happened that night and walk away. 2. You get arrested and they force you to tell the truth.  **Your choice!** "

The woman shuts her eyes.

"I-I already…!"

Ann angrily grabs her by her collar.

"Ann, calm down!" Futaba shouts. As Ms. Shiouta braces herself for an assault, something drops onto her blouse. She slowly opens her eyes to see Ann's leaking angry face.

"I can't believe… he was labeled a criminal trying to save someone like you!" she growls. "He could've easily just walked away and let it happen, but no… He had to suffer cuz  **you're**  too damn scared to tell the truth!" Ryuji tries to march over and pull her off, but Makoto stops her. Ann lets go of Ms. Shiouta's collar and steps back.

"Akira's not a bad person…!" Ann says. "He always puts other people before himself, no matter what happens afterwards…! He never stops trying to do the right thing…! Even for people who don't deserve it…!" She glares at the woman through her tears.

"Are you seriously just gonna let a person like that rot in a cell?! After he saved your rotten life?! He could've just let Shido tear you apart, but he came to help you! You owe this to him!" Ann's anger quickly turns into regret for having done something that might've gotten her arrested as well, which would've wasted her lover's noble sacrifice.

"... I'm sorry… I know you're just scared after what he did… Speaking up against someone in power is never easy… Believe me, I know that pain all too well… But I also know… that if you don't speak up… there's a chance that it'll get to a point when nothing you do will make it better… Akira doesn't deserve all the pain he got… I know you know that… It's not too late…" Tears stream down her cheeks as she bows to her.

"So please…! I'm begging you…! If you wanna help put Shido away for good… if you wanna make things right, then help us…! I know I'm asking a lot… but I'm as desperate as I can be right now… because Akira… because…  **my** Akira…!" Ann takes a deep breath and makes one last shout.

"...  **MY BOYFRIEND'S IN TROUBLE AND I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!!!** "

Ms. Shiouta stares at the weeping model after she poured her heart out to her, then gets to her feet.

"... I guess this is karma," she sighs. "... For me letting things happen the way they did…" Ann lifts her head up.

"I worked under that horrible man for so long…" Shiouta says. "I knew he could crush me with a snap of his fingers… He seemed untouchable… so when I heard he was arrested, I had my doubts… But… no more…" Ms. Shiouta turns to Makoto.

"You said your older sister is a public prosecutor, right…? she asks.

"Huh? Oh, yes." She walks over to her with a smile.

"Do you have her number? I'd like to contact her right away, if possible."

Everyone's face lit up with glee. **She's confessing.**

"For real?!" Ryuji shouts.

"O-Of course! Right away!" Makoto quickly pulls out her phone and Futuba couldn't help but hug the woman.

"Oh, thank you, thank you  **so much!** " Futaba cries out. As Makoto gives her Sae's contact info, Ryuji walks over to Ann with a smile on his face as she dries her eyes.

"Hey,  _nice job!_ " he says. "That "girlfriend" angle you went for was really somethin'! I think that's the best acting I've seen from you!" Ann turns to Ryuji with surprised eyes.

"Huh…? O-Oh, right… um…"

She and Akira agreed that they'd both be more open about their relationship after their final mission, but after he was arrested, she completely forgot about it, which means Ryuji is still in the dark.

…  _Better late than never, I guess…_

Ann pulls out her phone, unlocks it, and shows Ryuji her wallpaper.

"Huh…? … Wait…" His eyes pop out of his head when he sees the wallpaper of Akira kissing her cheek. He looks at her as she puts her phone away.

"... I wasn't acting…"

**xxx**

A few days after the confrontation with Rine Shiouta, everyone gathered at Leblanc after school. Sae said that she would have the results of her testimony today, so everyone wanted to be together to hear the news.

The Phantom Thieves wait anxiously for Sae's phone call in the quiet cafe. Futaba's rocks back and forth in the booth.

_"Nggggggh! This is the longest four hours of my liiife~!"_ she groans.

"It's only been half an hour," Haru points out.

"I suppose you could say one's cognition of time tends to slowly down when they're overly anxious," Yusuke says.

"You guys ran all over the city trying to make this happen," Sojiro says. "Have a little faith."

"Yeah. This is gonna work…" Ryuji says. "After all the shit we did… it  **has**  to…" As everyone is conversing, Ann was hunched over in her seat with her eyes closed and hands folded in prayer, wishing that her love would be freed.

Everyone jumps at the sound of a phone ringing. Makoto, feeling a vibration in her pocket, pulls out her phone.

"... It's my sister," she says as she stands up. "Cross your fingers, everyone." Everyone gulps and Ann prays harder as Makoto isolates herself in the bathroom and answers the call. This had to be the longest, most nerve wracking couple of seconds of their lives, and they've fought against a god. This is the moment of truth.

After spending what felt like an eternity in the bathroom, Makoto walks out with an expressionless face. Ann jumps out of her seat.

" **Well?!** "

Makoto silently looks at everyone before speaking.

"We'd better get ready…"

"For what?" Ryuji asks. With a triumphant smile on her face, she gives everyone a wink.

_"... For his Welcome Home party on the thirteenth."_

**xxx**

_A lonely eggshell shaped prison made of chains floats adrift in the endless void of darkness with the most sinful criminal, a black winged angel, slumbering inside, isolating him from everyone. The only sounds that can be heard the unholy whispers in the shadows tempting the drive the prisoner to a maelstrom of insanity._

_The chain prison suddenly ceases, a veil of light surrounds it, and the whispers stop. Glowing white hand prints appear all over it and the chains slowly crack. And finally, the chain cocoon unravels, its shards burning away in white flames, and the fallen angel is freed._

_Grogginess from his long slumber blankets his mind, yet his eyelids crack open for him as a shining doorway of light appears above him. From it, a goddess with hair of shimmering gold descends to meet him, trapping him in her embrace and pulling him up to the realm of light from whence she came._

_... The fallen angel, cast out of the world he came from, is being brought back from the void._

**xxx**

When the prison guard opens the door, the sunlight immediately burned his retinas, having been accustomed to the dim lighting of his not so sanitary solitary confinement cell. He grunts and shields his eyes from the blinding light, then cracks his eyelids open and slowly walks into the field of white. His eyes rapidly blink to adjust to the brightness, then open wide to let him behold his surroundings. In front of him, he saw two steel fences stand parallel to each other to make a path leading to a door that would take him outside the prison wall. Behind him, he saw the concrete building that was his home, which he thought he would never get to leave.

"Heh… How many times have I seen that face on an innocent prison inmate made a free man?" the prison guard rhetorically asks. The guard gestures him to follow to down the path. Though it may be several feet away, the walk felt really long as disbelief hides in the depths of his soul, only to be erased when he finally reaches the door and the guard happily opens it for him.

"Congratulations. Have a good day."

After giving him a nod, he steps out of the door, duffel bag in hand, and takes a deep breath his nose and mouth. Akira Kurusu's first taste of freedom in almost two months. Despite the shattered sense of time, his psyche is still in intact. Very abnormal for someone so young.

He hears a car horn honk, a familiar yellow car pulls up in front of him, and he smiles at the old man smirking at him.

"Hey! Kept me waiting. Sheesh!" he complains. Sojiro examines Akira from top to bottom, noticing the grazes on face and hands and the dimly lit gray eyes, then shrugs.

"Eh, you look fine. I've seen worse. To be honest, I didn't really wanna come, but your sister just wouldn't stop buggin' me. Anyway, you're a free man now, aren't ya? Heh, it'd look bad on me if you did something  **again**  on my watch."

Akira chuckles, amused that his guardian hasn't changed a bit, as Sojiro fixes his car mirror.

"Alright, let's go home. It's cold, so get in quick."

**xxx**

As Sojiro drives Akira back to Yongen, they find themselves in a vaguely familiar situation.

"It's not moving at all…" Sojiro sighs. The radio is on.

_Due to the railroad incident this morning, widespread delays have impacted various lines and…_

" **Another** accident, huh?" Sojiro suddenly chuckles.

"Heh. Reminds me of that day back in April. Remember when we went to introduce you at the school?"

Akira chuckles and nods.

"It's almost been a whole year since then, huh…" Sojiro frowns and sighs.

"Thinking back… I was pretty awful to you, throwing you in that storage room all by yourself… Then again, soon you're gonna be…"

Akira smirks at the old man and lightly punches his shoulder, making him smirk back.

"You made some great friends here. You'd better thank them when we get back, alright? Heh…  **Especially**  that girl of yours…"

**xxx**

After a much longer drive than expected, Sojiro drops Akira off in front of the alley leading to the cafe, then drives off to park the car at his house. Akira walks up to the front of the store and stops to looks at the Leblanc entrance, happy that he gets to see this place again after so long. And his friends would be waiting on inside, no doubt.

...

His friends...

...

During his long incarceration, all he could do was lie in bed, only getting up to eat the scraps the guards called food they served to him. Only a day or two went by before his mind starting playing cruel tricks on him, filled the tiny cell with phantom voices and figures. It all threatened to destroy his mind... but the thought of his friends walking towards a bright future never failed to keep him safe from the brink. And now, he can walk with them once more.

As he is staring at the door, Sojiro walks up to him, pats him on the back, and urges him to open the door. Akira nods, grabs the door handle, takes a deep breath, and slowly pushes the door open as he enters the building.

One by one, he saw the faces of his closest friends. His bespectacled pint sized baby sister gives him a beaming smile, his brunette eldest senpai and his oddball Kosei High artist friend wave to him, the youngest fluffy haired senpai giggles with glee, and his blonde muscle head best friend jumped from his seat. However, there was one very important face that was missing from the group.

Ryuji, seeing him searching, walks over to the stairs and bangs on the wall.

_"Yooo~! Come on down! Your boyfriend's here!"_

The rapid fast sound of footsteps thundering down the stairway echoes through the room. When the missing someone finally appeared, Akira instantly flashes back to the that moment almost a year ago when they first met under that store awning in the rain… and just like back then, the sight almost made his heart stop.

The bushiest twin tails he's ever seen, hair of flowing shimmering ash gold… and the eyes. They were a stunning sky blue. He's seen people with blue eyes before, but... this girl's eyes really stand above the others for some reason.

Back then, he was just stunned by her beauty, but there were so much more emotion behind this meeting. They knew each other's names. He's Akira Kurusu, the world's most dangerous criminal, she's Ann Takamaki, Japan's future #1 supermodel, and these too are very much in love. And even after two months of separation, that feeling hasn't faded. In fact, it had undoubtedly grown stronger.

As the two just stood where they were, taking in the fact that they were seeing each other again, Akira lightly chuckles and takes off his glasses to rubs his eyes before they leak.

"Dammit… Look at you… Still as drop dead gorgeous as the day we met…" He puts his glasses back on and gives Ann his biggest grin.

"... And everyday since…"

Ann just lets the twin rivers of tears roll down her perfectly red cheeks and sniffs as her body trembles and a warm, affectionate smile blossoms on her beautiful face.

"...  _ **Stupid moron.**_ "

That's all she says before the their magnetic pull overwhelms her, making her sprint towards him, jump into his arms, throw her arms around his neck, and crash her pink lips into his for a string of passionate, long awaited kisses, which he naturally accepts, not caring about who's watching. It was a moment they had shared together so many times before with an incredibly heartrending feeling added in, and it felt amazing.

Ann nuzzles her face in his chest after breaking the kiss, giggling as she dried her face on his white shirt.

_"... **Hey there!** "_

Happy to be home with his friends beside him and the love his life in his arms, the free man closes his eyes and embraces her as tight as he can, dipping his nose into one of her pigtails to take her smell and whispering in her pierced ear.

"...  _Hey,_ _ **you**_ _… I'm home…"_

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	28. What Now?

_"Woo **hooooo! Namaste~!** "_

That's all the reunited couple hear before Akira's baby sister hits them with an attack hug, laughing out loud.

 _ **"Whoa** , hold up!"_ Akira shouts.

"Futaba, you're gonna make us fall!" Ann laughs. All of their friends, Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru, in that order, walk up with big smiles on their faces to greet their leader, who was just released from prison.

Ryuji: "You did it!"

Yusuke: "It  **has** been a while."

Haru: "I'm glad you seem well!"

Makoto: "Come sit over here!"

As Akira chuckles at their warm welcomes, Sojiro starts walking out the door.

"I'm gonna head out and get some groceries," he announces with his usual grin. "I'm sure you guys have  **plenty**  to talk about." The old man leaves as the group takes their leader to his seat.

"Yeah. So…  **hi!** " he laughs.

"Man, it went well, yeah?" Ryuji says.

"I'm so glad we didn't give up," Makoto says.

"This was truly worth the effort," Yusuke says. Everyone takes their seats, Ann sitting next to him and holding his hand.

"We didn't know what to do once you were gone," she admits. "But then, we remembered something. Even though we don't have the Metaverse or any special powers, we can  **still**  change reality."

"What was that really cheesy line you said?" Futaba asks. "It was like… _'_ _The Holy Grail doesn't have the power to grant wishes all to itself. It's shared among the masses, buried deep within their hearts, and it's something to **be**  treasured. It ain't easy, but if you wanna fulfill your dreams, you just have to work hard enough to find it.'_ Something like that, so that's what  **we**  did." Akira couldn't help but notice the mocking tone she was using and the way she was moving her arms as she quoted him.

" **Pretty**  sure I didn't sound like that…" he objects.

"We were runnin' around all the places we could since the new year," Ryuji says. "It must've been over a month."

"And not just us," Haru adds. "Everyone who believed in you joined us."

"Thanks to  **that** , we got our leader back!" Futaba exclaims. As soon as the word "leader" came up, Akira crosses his arms and shuts his eyes in thought.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ann asks.

"Oh, nothing," he says. Just wondering if I should look at you guys as supporting teammates I should be grateful to… or  **total morons**  I should be  **pissed** at!" Everyone smiles and sighs as he glares at all of them, having seen this coming from a million miles away.

"Seriously,  **what the hell, guys?!** " he exclaims. "Didn't you get my last order?! I  **specifically**  told you all  **not**  to do anything! Did the old man even bother to read my letter?!"

"Oh yes, he did," Makoto chuckles. "It was  **very**  touching, by the way. A beautifully written tearjerker." Obviously, they couldn't have cared less, which irritated him.

" ** _Ugh, God…_** " he groans while rolling his eyes. "IQ is out of the question. You guys are bunch of morons." A short period of silence came before he sighs and smiles at them.

"... But you're  **my**  bunch of morons… Thank you."

"What're you talkin' about?" Ryuji snickers as he shakes his head. " **You're** the one who took the hit for us." Ann starts feeling up her man's torso with concern.

"They treated you fine, right?" she asks. "Actually… did you lose some weight? I think I felt some bone on you earlier."

"... W-Well uh…"

Everyone hears a bear's growl coming from his stomach as he rubs it.

"... I definitely can't say I was ever full…" he groans.

"Understandable," Yusuke says. "I hear the food in prison is quite foul… So… what  **did** you eat?" Futaba leans in, eyes filled with curiosity.

"Was it bugs?" she asks. "Fermented mackerel? Or even durian?" Makoto shakes her head.

"You're missing the point…" she sighs. Ann glares at her.

" **No** , Makoto!  **You're** missing the point!" Ann suddenly squeezes Akira tightly in her arms and gives him a peck on his cheek, much to his shock.

_"My poor Kira was_ ** _starving_** _in there~! ♡"_ she exclaims as she rocks him back and forth.

_" **Nyah~!**  Annie, not in front of everyone!"_

"Eh, you should probably let her," Ryuji says. "She definitely missed you the most." Akira turns to his best friend.

"Oh right!  _Sooo_ , you know now?" he asks.

"Well, you  **did**  say you wanted to be more open about it after it was all over, didn't you?" Ann asks.

"Oh yeah. I  **did**  say that."

"Anyways, you're gonna get some good food in you soon," Ryuji says. "Boss is out getting stuff for our party right now. C'mon, everyone's back together! It's time to celebrate!" Before the mood lightened up, Futaba and Haru suddenly frown.

" **Everyone…** " Haru sadly sighs.

"Well…  **Not quite**  everyone…"

Everyone suddenly remembers that one of the founding members of the Phantom Thieves organization is absent.

"Oh right… Morgana…" Ann says.

"He may have been the key person on this whole mission…" Makoto says. "We even considered what  **he** would do when we were about to give up.

"Mona  **totally**  would've done somethin', right?" Ryuji says. "That cat would  **never**  quit on you…"

"He was always there to pull us forward," Haru says.

"Morgana truly was the engine of the Phantom Thieves," Yusuke admits.

"He he! He  **was**  a car, after all!" Ann jokes, though doesn't do much.

"I wanna see Mona again…" Futaba says. Akira sadly smiles as he recalls the empty feeling he gets when he isn't lugging the weight of the black cat around in his bag. That weight was what convinced him that he'd always be by his side.

"If I could make a wish on the Holy Grail," he says. "I'd wish for that without a second thought…" As everyone is in mourning, they hear the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, that was quick, Boss-" When everyone looks towards the opened door, they don't see anyone.

"Huh?"

"...  ** _Ahem_** _…"_ Everyone looks down and stares at a stray black cat… and before they even had time to deny it…

"... Someone call for me…?"

Their eyes couldn't have widened more with shock.

"... It… talked…?" Akira mumbles. After a few seconds of processing this moment, everyone jumps from their seats, knowing that there's only one cat in the world they can actually understand.

Ak+R+An+Y+Ma: "...  **MORGANA?!** "

The Metaverse cat sheepishly laughs as he pads into the room.

"W-What're you doing here?!" Ann shouts. "I-I mean… didn't you disappear?!"

"Looks like the only "me" that disappeared was the one in the Metaverse," Morgana says.

"So… you stayed in reality as a cat?" Makoto asks as he hops onto an open stool.

"When I woke up, I was out in Shibuya looking like this…"

"And this was…  **when?** " Akira asks.

"Around the time you guys got back."

"That don't make any sense though!" Ryuji says. "I mean, if you were alive, you shoulda come back right away!" Mona scratches his head with his hind leg.

"I uh… It just… It was right after I had said goodbye… It would've been super awkward to come back so soon…"

"It appears he's finally learned to be tactful," Yusuke observes.

"He's grown!" Futaba gasps.

"I saw and heard everything," Mona points out. "I knew you guys had found your witness, so I was just waiting for Akira to get discharged. Well done on that, seriously. You guys pulled it off even without my help." Makoto couldn't help but glare at Mona when she notices his usual high and mighty tone.

"You've already returned to your normal conceited self?!" she exclaims.

"I'm sorry I worried you all…" Mona snickers. "Oh! Can I get a shower before you all rush to hug me? I've been stray for so long, I think I might smell." If he were in his Metaverse form, Mona would undoubtedly be have a huge grin on his face, anticipating everyone to be crying tears of joy for their mentor's miraculous return…

Attitudes like that are why he irritates them half the time. Even more so now.

Ryuji: " **THIS AIN'T THE TIME FOR A GODDAMN SHOWER, YOU STUPID CAT!!!** "

Makoto+Haru: "YOU  **VILLAIN!**  GIVE US OUR TEARS BACK!"

Yusuke: "You are unforgivable!"

Akira+Ann+Futaba: " **C'MERE, YOU FURRY LITTLE…!** "

Mona: " **W-Whoa.**   **Whoa, whoa,** **h-hold on. Calm down, gu-** _ **GYAAAAAH!**_ "

In the end, Mona is met with a shower, all right. A shower of painful animal abuse by the hand of the free man, his lover, and his sister.

_" **NYAAAAAAAAAH~! ME-YEOOOW~! S-S-SHTOP ITH!** "_

They stop when his fur is completely frizzy.

_"Ugh… Talk about a harsh welcome,"_ Mona whines. Done being mad at him, everyone gives him a warm smile.

"This is how things should be," Makoto says.

"Matters are finally back to normal," Yusuke says. Everyone laughs with joy, just like how they used to before.

"It's great that you're back and all," Ann says, "But what're you gonna do now?" Mona wags his tail in thought.

"Hm… Well, I've been thinking…"

"About what?"

"How to become human, of course."

"Oh… really?" Makoto asks.

"I may have learned I'm not a human  **now** … but that doesn't mean I can't  **turn into one**! Plus, I think there's a reason I survive like this."

"Regardless, I'm glad you're safe," Yusuke says. Mona looks around the room at everyone.

"Now, this is just a theory… but I think I stuck around because you all remained cognitive of me," he says. "Even when the world's distortions disappeared, you kept me in your minds… Heh… That means you must think there's a place for me in the real world." Futaba and Akira give their feline friend a big smile.

"Of course!" Futaba exclaims. "This is where you belong, Mona!"

"No matter what you are or what your purpose is," Akira says. "Your home is here with us."

_"... Oh yeah!"_ Ryuji exclaims when he suddenly remembers something. _"_ Uh, sorry for buttin' in and all… but speakin' of which…" He turns to his bro with a sad frown.

"Akira… We heard from Boss … You're goin' back home next month?"

The mood suddenly becomes gloomy at Ryuji's question. Now that Akira's been let off the hook, he can go back to his hometown, if he so wanted. There's no doubt that he has an amazing life here and he wants to stay forever.

Still, Akira sighs and nods as he scratches his head with regret.

"Oh… uh… Y-Yeah… That was the plan from the beginning and… it hasn't really changed…"

"C'mon, man. Can't you stay here?" Ryuji asks. "Sure, we proved you're not guilty, but people are  **still**  gonna label you there, aren't they? Ain't it just gonna be uncomfortable goin' back?" Akira sheepishly smiles.

" _Well_ … you're definitely not wrong…" he admits. "It's probably gonna be brutal…" Ann grips his hand tighter and slides closer to him, rubbing up against his side.

"Then  **stay!** " she demands. "You have a  **way**  better life  **here.**  You've got friends all over the city and at school. You've got Haru and Makoto. Yusuke and Ryuji. Mona, Boss, and Futaba… And you've got  **me**." Akira chuckles as he grips her hand harder in response.

"You say that like I don't know that. I  **do. Really.** I  **love**  living here… but…" He sighs again and shrugs.

"Look, I'm sorry, but… I-I just gotta go home… I  **wanna** go home… And you all should know by now what it means when I say my mind's already made up." Almost everyone hangs their heads, knowing that their leader is dead set on heading back to Kamakura, regardless of how much he loves it here.

"What's the matter?" Makoto says. "We were all so excited just a moment ago…"

"Your boyfriend didn't just tell you he's moving back home…" Ann sighs. Akira wraps an arm around her shoulders, knowing she already had a hard time dealing with Shiho moving away.

"Annie, c'mon. It's not like we won't see each other anymore," he says. "I told you. Kamakura's only an hour train ride away."

"Yeah, but still…" Makoto smiles.

"How about  **this**?" she says. "If our leader is leaving, that means the Phantom Thieves are **truly** disbanding, correct? So today, we can celebrate his release… and commemorate the day of our disbandment." After everyone stares at het for a bit, the happy couple break the silence by bursting out laughing.

_"Pfffffft ah ha ha ha ha ha ha! **What?!** "_ Akira shouts.

"What kind of commemoration is  **that?!** "

" **I was serious when I said it,** " Makoto says, glaring at them.

"It sounds like a good idea to  **me,** " Haru says.

"I guess you're right," Ryuji chuckles. "We just gotta double our excitement for today!" Morgana clears his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"I know this is sudden… but I've decided to go with Akira," he announces to everyone's surprise. Slight dismay for Akira.

"... I'm sorry.  **What?** " he asks.

"He's pretty special, after all. If I stick with him, I might be able to figure how I can become human too. Plus, we need to someone there in case he turns back into a delinquent."

"A delinque- What the-  **Hold up!** " Akira objects. "I've never  **been**  a delinquent!" Mona tilts his head.

_"Really?"_

"Were you not paying attention to my story at all?!"

"He  **does** make a good point," Makoto says.

" **What?!** "

"I recall you starting your own shady business at school."

" **Selling my class notes for Phantom Thief funds!** **And you helped!** "

"What about you and that sexy doctor?" Ryuji points out. "Or that scary as hell former yakuza guy from the airsoft shop?"

" **Weapons, armor, and medical supplies!** "

"Weren't you paying Ms. Kawakami to be your personal maid?" Ann asks with narrow eyes. "Homemade meals, massages, and everything."

" **Extra set of hands to do other stuff!** The massages were for when I was tired from work!"

Ann growls and narrows her eyes more.

"Not  **those** kinds of massages! Stop it!" Akira barks.

"Y'know, for someone claiming not to be a delinquent," Futaba says. "You fit the part **waaay** too well." Everyone nods in agreement and Akira hangs his head, dejected.

_" **I can't wait to go home now...** "_ he whines. Everyone chuckles at his expense.

"Either way," Mona continues. "I want you guys to add **my** farewell party to the one we're having **tonight!** " Ryuji rubs his chin in thought.

" _I dunno_ … Is that important?"

"You're not leaving for another month, right?" Haru asks Akira.

"Right. March 20th."

"Then it is **far too early** for a farewell party," Yusuke points out.

"That'll just muddy the purpose of this celebration," Makoto explains. Akira gives Mona a narrow eyed look.

"Yeah. And I don't feel like celebrating that when all it means is you're just gonna keep free loading off me," he says. Even if cats can't show emotions with their faces, Mona's irritation is shown clearly on his, like always.

"Then it can be my  **comeback** party!" he shouts. "Nobody can complain about  **that, right?**  I demand sushi!  ** _SUSHI~!_** " Akira groans and scratches his head.

_" **God** , I can't believe I actually **missed** this annoying little fur ball!"_

At that moment, Sojiro walks in with plastic grocery bags in hand.

"Man, you guys are as **loud** ," he sighs. "I can hear you from outside." He immediately notices the furry extra head in the room.

"Oh! I was wondering why I heard meowing! The cat's back!"

_" **Chief~! They're so mean~!** "_ Mona cries. The old man walks up to him.

"Loud as always…"

"Hey! I'm not some… normal cat!" Mona hisses, backing away. Sojiro pulls out a piece of food from the bag and stuffs it in Mona's mouth.

"I can't understand what you're saying to me, y'know. Here."

"No! I would much rather have sushi than something like…  **Hmpfh?!** " Mona's eyes sparkle as he chews.

"... This is **delicious!** "

"What an assertive little guy…" Sojiro chuckles. "Wonder where he got that from."

"Definitely Akira," Futaba says. "He's with him all the time, after all." Yusuke turns to Akira.

"Come to think of it," he says. "If Morgana becomes human, he may end up just like Akira." Everyone turns to their leader as his eyes pop.

"... Say  **eh?** " he says.

"Oh, I can see that," Haru says.

"Totally possible," Futaba says.

" **Me,**  be like  **him?!**  … Well, that wouldn't be so bad," Mona says. "I  **definitely** don't want to be like  **Ryuji**  though." The person in question jumps from his seat and glares at him.

" **What was that?!** "

"It's things like  **that**. You get angry fast. Oh. And you're vulgar."

"You little…! Why don't you go disappear again?!"

"Ugh, shut up!" Ann exclaims. "We're supposed to be **celebrating** , not **fighting!** " Makoto shakes her head with disapproval.

"They're at it again…" she sighs.

"The world's changed," Sojiro says. "But you guys are the same as ever…"

"Seriously. That weirdo Inari," Futaba says, to Yusuke's irritation.

"Who are you calling a weirdo?!"

_"C'mon, guys!"_ Akira laughs as he pounds his chest with pride. _"Like **anyone**  could ever copy the one and only unstoppable **Joker!** "_

" _Ohhh no!_  That's **definitely** happening now!" Mona says. "Besides, if I become like  **you** ,  _I'll finally be able to steal Lady Ann's beautiful heart!_ " There's no way Akira could be more irritated as he glares at the cat.

"... Know what? Let's get you that bath…  **Futaba, get me a bucket of ice, please.** "

" **Kidding! Kidding, kidding!** "

"Those jokes ain't gonna fly anymore, got that?! She's **my** Ann-pan!"

As Ann sheepishly laughs and the party kicks off, the free man basks in warmth of his closest friends surrounding in the place that he loves.

After all, he only has a month left with them.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	29. The Day of Hearts

**Warning:**  The following chapter contains content that is rated M for " _Mm Mm **Mmmm**!"._  The paragraphs containing such content are labeled with ( **XXXXX** ), so reader's discretion is advised. But  **hey! I**  won't tell if  **you**  won't!  ** _*winky winky*_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

All was as quiet as can be after everyone went home satisfied with the outcome of the party celebrating Akira's release from prison party, as well as Phantom Thieves' disbandment. Morgana's return, good food, and more importantly, the long awaited, heartwarming reunion with his best friends and his love. Even though there was a mention of his returning home in March, everyone was just happy he was a free man, so there were bright and cheerful smiles at the end of the day.

**xxx**

Akira, having taken a much needed hot bath in the nearby bath house, sighs as he falls back on his bed in the attic, which was bliss compared to the steel trap he slept on in solitary confinement.

" _Phew!_ I don't think I'll be able to eat again til I go home next month," he groans as he smack his stomach. Morgana leaps onto the bed beside him.

"Delicious food, fluffy sheets… I've graduated from the life of a stray cat," he says. "I guess home is what you make of it… even in this abandoned building of all places." Akira chuckles and nods in agreement.

" _Home is where the heart is._ And a piece of mine will always be here."

Mona pads over to Akira's head and looms over his face.

"Hey, take care of me like this back home too, okay?" he asks. Akira pets his cat friend along his back, making him purr.

"No problem, Mona."

At that instant, Akira's phone goes off. Akira sits up, pulls it out of his pocket, and looks through his chat messages, Mona padding over to look.

**Ann: Hey there, my big bad boy! ❤ Hehehe! 😘 Let's hang out tomorrow!**

**\- It'll be part two for the celebration of your release from prison! Just you and me!**

**\- There's something I wanna give you too. Is it OK if I come by your place?**

"Speaking of where my heart is…" Akira chuckles.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Mona says. " **Of course** she'd wanna come over. Tomorrow's Valentine's Day, isn't it?" Akira sits up in shock.

"WAIT! IT  **IS?!** " Akira checks the calendar on his phone and sees that today is indeed the thirteenth of February. He excitedly stomps his feet on the bed and snickers with glee.

"WOO HOO  **HOO!** I! Got!  **Lucky!** "

**Akira: Oh! My! GOD! I completely forgot tomorrow's Valentine's Day! I seriously got out just in time! LOL! 😁**

**\- Definitely come over! I'll be waiting! 😉**

**Ann: Awesome! I'll come over late in the day then.**

**\- Night, baby! ❤ Luuuv uuu! 😘😘😘😘😘"**

"You never change, do you?" Mona sighs.

"Not for anybody!"

"I assume that means you two made up?"

Side note: The night before the final heist, Akira told Morgana about their fight over the phone. Believing in both of his friend and his crush's kind hearts, the cat decided to let the two work it out themselves.

"Yeah. Turns out we always worry too much about messing something up," Akira says. "But we're cool now." Mona finds his place on the bed and curls himself up into a ball.

"Well, come on, lover boy," he says. "Let's go to bed. You're helping out in the shop from tomorrow on, right?" Akira quickly pulls the covers over himself and hastens to slumber, anxiously awaiting his romantic evening with Ann tomorrow.

**xxx**

Today is officially February the fourteenth, Valentine's Day, when love struck women offer sweet chocolatey gifts and their love and affection to their desired male counterpart.

During lunch break at Shujin, a number of couples are being lovey dovey to each other, the girls especially since they have to give gifts to their boyfriends or crushes. It was a time of joy for couples, but an eyesore for single guys. One, in particular.

_"First, Christmas Eve. Now, Valentine's Day."_ That's what the blonde monkey groans as he leers at all the couples fawning over each other in the halls. The chocolate giving, the high pitched giggling, the new relationships forming, the hugs, the kisses… oh dear God, the kisses. The sight of it all made his single man blood boil so hot, he could survive the worst blizzard.

As he angrily wolfs down the bento meal his mom made him, he sees Makoto walking his way and sees a bit of hope.

_"Yooo! 'Sup, Ms. Prez!"_ he bellows with a big smile. "Ain't it a great day today?! Gotta love all this snow, am I right?" Makoto stops and looks at Ryuji with an emotionless face.

"... My sister wouldn't approve and neither would I," she says. Ryuji hangs his head.

"Ha… Thought so…"

"Good afternoon, you two." Haru comes strolling down from the other way.

"Same to you, Haru," Makoto says with a smile. Ryuji finds hope again as he turns a smile to Haru.

_"Haru-senpai! 'Sup! Ain't it a great day to-"_  

"I've already been through an ordeal with  **one**  vulgar man," Haru states. "I'd rather not go through another." Ryuji hangs his head again.

"Now  **that**  just straight up **hurt**!"

The three suddenly receive a message on their phones at the same time. It's from Yusuke.

**Yusuke: Would any of you like some chocolate? A large number of female classmates at my school keep showering me with boxes of treats and I can't eat it all.**

Ryuji's soul grows colder at the sight of Yusuke's message.

**Ryuji: … Okay… Y'know what...?**

**\- FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE!!!**

" **Ryuji**!" Makoto scolds. Ryuji stomps his foot and pulls at his hair in seething anger.

_" **AGGGGGH!**  What the  **hell?!** "_ he roars. "Are perverted weirdo freaks in high demand or some shit?!  **Seriously!**  Why ain't  **I**  gettin' any chocolates?!"

"Yusuke-kun certainly does have good looks, now that I think about it," Haru admits.

"And  **I don't?!**  Plus, I know I ain't your types, but we were on the same team! You could've  **at least**  gotten me some kinda friendship or teammate choc-" The former track star suddenly catches eye of something that he thought was impossible.

"... You're shittin' me…"

The two senpais turn where their underclassman is looking and see Mishima receiving a big box of chocolate from a cute blushing brunette otaku girl with glasses and a long braid. After a short conversation, the two exchange contact info, the girl excitedly runs away squealing, and Mishima starts doing a little victory dance. It's safe to say he got lucky.

"Oh! Good for him!" Makoto says with a smile. "He's a really nice guy and he deserves it." Ryuji slides down the wall, feeling utterly dejected and unloved.

_" **Screeew hiiim!**  I have no true friends in this stupid, crazy, ridiculous world!"_ he cries out.

"Come now, Ryuji-kun," Haru sighs.

" _ **It's true, dammit!**_ First,  **Akira**  breaks the Bro Code and lies about for freakin'  **months!**  Now,  **Mishima**  of all people is getting some action!"

The three hear someone's loud giggling echoing through the halls and getting louder, meaning the one having the giggle fit is coming their way.

_"Speakin' of Akira breaking the Bro Code,"_ Ryuji groans. _"Here comes the girl he broke it with..."_ The blonde Vague model skips and dances through the hall with the biggest smile on her face, flush flooding into her cheeks to bring out the perfect shade of red.

"I think I can see all the pink hearts she's flooding the halls with," Haru giggles. Makoto smiles and nods as Ann joyfully approaches the group.

_"Hiii, everyone!"_ she cheerfully shouts. "Isn't today the best day?!" Ryuji groans again and Makoto laughs.

"Well,  **you**  seem to be the most positive you've ever been today," Makoto says. Ann holds her face in her hands and start pacing back and forth as she enters deep deep thought.

"I can't help it. I'm have like, the  **worst**  case of being over-the-moon in love  **ever**. I mean, yeah, it's an emotion; a feeling and you can't exactly define like, technically, how you know when you're feeling it, but since I never felt it before this year, how do I know what I'm feeling is even it all, ya know?"

Makoto tries to talk, but…

"Except, of course, for the fact that I'm feeling all these things I've never felt before, like in my stomach and in my chest and in my throat and in my face and even in my ears… I-I-I mean, it's **gotta** be true love, right? It  **has**  to be, considering I only feel it when I'm with Akira or thinking about him, which is 24/7, 365… I-It's just simple, unconditional, uncontrollable, uncontainable love, right?"

Haru tries to talk, but…

"Cuz I'm feeling all these things that I've heard about in songs and seen on TV, but never completely got. But now,  **I get it SO much!**  I  **do!**  And now I'm listening to all this music and seeing all these shows in a whole new amazing way cuz I'm thinking about Akira all the time, so... it's  **gotta** be love! What do  **you guys**  think?!"

Ryuji gets up and covers both his senpais' mouths when they try to talk, knowing she's  **still**  not done.

"And I  **can't** stop thinking about him, guys! I never, ever, for-never, ever wanna cuz he's the greatest, coolest, sweetest, strongest, funniest, handsomest, cutest guy ever and treats me like a princess and he has the most adorable laugh and his arms feel like heaven and his kisses are the sweetest things I've ever tasted and I know I look and sound like the biggest blonde airhead ever right now, but I… I…!" Ann starts squealing and spinning around, unable to contain her overflowing happiness. Her senpai laugh as the grab her arms to keep her still.

"Hey, calm down!" Makoto chuckles. "You're going to make yourself explode before your date if you don't keep it all under control!" Ann puts her hands over her pounding heart and nods, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"Y-Yeah, yeah! Sorry! M-My heart's been r-racing since last night, so… yeah! Still can't believe we got him out just in time for today!"

" _Hehehe!_  You really love him, don't you, Ann-chan?" Haru giggles. Ann shuts her eyes and nods vigorously as Ryuji rolls his eyes.

_"For the record, I'm having **sooo** much fun listening to this shit,"_ he groans in absolute disgust. _"Wheeeeee~! **UGH!** "_ Ann pulls out two small boxes of chocolate and gives one each to her senpai.

"Oh! Before I forget! Here's some treats for  **you two**!"

She pulls out another two and gives them both to Ryuji.

"And  **these**  are for  **you!** "

Ryuji, surprised by her generous gift, takes the boxes.

" **Both**  of these?! Why?!"

Ann wraps an arm around his shoulder and lightly punches his stomach once.

"Cuz Ryuji, you big stupid knucklehead, I want you to know that you're like my annoying big brother and I  **love**  that you're in my life!" The school bell rings, signalling the five minute warning before class starts.

"Welp, better get going!  _See yaaa~!_ "

The three watch Ann joyfully skip away to her classroom.

"See, Ryuji?" Makoto says. " **Ann**  gave you chocolate."

"That's only cuz Akira's making her explode like a million freakin' happy firework shows!  **Ugh!** " Ryuji gets starts marching towards the school entrance.

"That's it! **Screw this!** I'm too pissed off today! I'm goin' home-"

_**"SA-KA-MO-TO-KUUUN~?"** _

Makoto's glare stops him in his tracks, he turns around with a forced smile, and starts heading to his classroom.

_"J-J-J-J-Just kidding! **Haha!** T-That was a joke! I swear!"_

**xxx**

Ann rushed straight home to freshen up and change clothes for her night date.

The bathroom door opens and she emerges from the thick cloud of steam in nothing but a towel after taking a good long shower. As she walks into her room and to a nearby mirror, the bounce of her noticeably large bosom makes the knot on her towel come undone.

_"Kya!"_ Her face turns red as she catches her towel and hurriedly does the knot over. She sighs in relief, as well as annoyance, as she stares at the two lumps on her chest.

" _ **God~.**_  Haven't you two ever heard of the phrase "too big"?" she asks her constantly growing breasts. Looking at them suddenly reminds of the time she was willing to let her boyfriend touch them during their Hawaii date.

_Thinking back, that was one of the stupidest ideas I've ever had,_  she thinks.  _… Still… I would've been okay with it…_

She recalls all the times he's playful bullied her. The merciless tickling, the tight hugging, and the verbal teases. They were all lustful, but they were just the right amount of lustful to leave her wanting more.

All the memories suddenly lead back to something that happened yesterday during Akira's Welcome Back party.

**xxx**

While everyone was enjoying themselves, Ryuji waves at Akira to get his attention.

"By the by…" Akira turns Ryuji, who then glares and points at him.

" **BRO CODE VIOLATION!!!** "

_"Oh boy, here we go…"_ Akira sighs as he rolls his eyes. Ryuji then points at Ann.

"I can't believe you were lyin' to me about not havin' a girlfriend for almost a year! And it's  **her** , of all people!"

"I told you I was into her when you, me, and Yusuke went to the bathhouse after that hot pot dinner, didn't I?" Akira asks.

"Yeah, but you lied straight to my face when you said you didn't have a girl back in Hawa-" In the middle of his rant, Ryuji suddenly gasps when he recalls something.

" **Wait** … I saw a couple chillin' on bench while watchin' the sunset… The girl had blonde hair with twin tails and the guy- GODDAMMIT, THAT WAS  **YOU TWO!** "

" **Yeah!** Cuz it was way better than having my pride killed again by another  **failed**  Operation Babe Hunt!" Akira says. "Don't lie! I saw you!" Ryuji directs his rage at everyone else.

"And I was seriously the only one who didn't know?!" he asks.

"We all agreed that it was something you didn't need to know," Futaba says.

" **Of course**  I needed to know! My best bro's been rockin' the sheets with one of hottest girls in our school!"

The couple's faces turn into red light bulbs.

Ak+An: "WE HAVEN'T DONE  **ANY** OF THAT, **DUMB ASS!** "

"Oh, like I'm gonna believe that after this long!"

"No. They really haven't," Sojiro says. Ryuji turns to the old man.

"Huh? How do  **you**  know?!"

"He he. Let's just say an experienced man can tell at first glance," Sojiro says he gives him the usual smirk. The word "experienced" sends a chill down Futaba and Akira's spines.

Ak+F: _" **Ewwwwwww! SICK!** "_

"Well, that explains  **so**  much," Ryuji groans.

"Don't go getting pissed at  **me**  cuz  **you**  get any when it's your own damn fault," Akira says. "I, for one, don't think a girl's looks alone make up for their "overbearing personality" like you do with Ann." Ann jumps from seat in outrage.

"He said  **what**  about me?!"

"Yusuke's a witness."

" _In her case, her looks totally make up for her overbearing personality,"_ Yusuke quotes.

_"And she seems like the possessive type,"_ Akira adds.  _"_ _Y'know, the kind that does spot checks on your texts and all."_ Ryuji starts to fear for his life.

"Hey, what the hell, guys?!" 

" **Ryuji, c'mere!** " Ann slides out of her seat and she ends up chasing him upstairs.

"He does realize that's a dead end, right?" Futaba asks.

*** _SMACK!!!*_**

Ryuji: "GAH!"

"And  **she**  said we're not supposed to be fighting," Mona sighs.

**xxx**

The part that got to Ann the most was when they pointed out that they've yet to do any of the seriously physical stuff couples do. Then she remembers the conversation he had with Morgana that she overheard on the night she stayed over after his escape from the police station.

_Can't say I haven't had those thoughts. I mean, just looking at her takes my breath away. But I didn't fall for her just for that. Out of all the hearts I've stolen, hers is the one I wanted the most. If a situation like that comes up where we both want to, it'll happen… but I'm not gonna force her to do something she doesn't wanna do. Besides, after Kamoshida, I'm pretty sure that's the last thing on her mind._

While those words warmed her heart back then because he's retraining himself out of respect for her, she couldn't help but feel like she's made him feel scared to make the move at all. Granted, she wasn't ready when they started seeing each other because of what happened with Kamoshida, but that fear was completely erased after their first kiss. But how is he supposed to know that? She obviously couldn't just come out and say it.

Ann checks herself out in the mirror, running her hands down buxom curves in deep thought. Her looks, from her hair and eyes to her body, have caused her no end of hardship, but they've also been a great asset to her. Not to mention they brought the man of her dreams right to her door to help her through her greatest life problems. She wants to trust him with her everything. She's already given him her heart… which means there's only one thing left.

Ann's face turns slightly pink as she covers her mouth to hide her gentle smile, finding the thought of giving him her innocence strangely wonderful. After all, his gentle touch always made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She stares at herself in the mirror again, takes a deep breath, nods at herself then discards her towel as she dived into her closet to get ready for the big night.

"...  **Okay!** "

**xxx**

Late into the evening at Leblanc, it's closing time as Mona is sleeping on the stool he usually slept on while Akira studied, Sojiro is cleaning up the counters, and Akira is at the sink washing dishes in his grayish green apron.

Sojiro recalls something as he stares at the cafe door.

"Oh right! Today's Valentine's Day," he says. "No wonder there were so many guys bringing girls in here." Akira flicks the water off his hands, having finished his task.

"I'm betting this was one of your busiest days in a **looong** time, old man!" Akira jokes. Sojiro laughs, shoots his usual smirk at Akira, and pushes up his glasses.

"Ha ha ha ha! **Punk!**  ... Hey, don't you and Ann-chan have anything exciting happening? I mean, you've known each other for nearly a whole year. Y'know, when  **I** was young…  _ **hoo boy!**_ "

" **NOPE!**  Nope! Uh uh! Shuddup! I don't wanna hear that shit!"

As the two are conversing, the bell on the door rings, followed by a cheerful voice.

_" **Hi there!** "_

Akira cracks a big smile as he walks from behind the counter and past an awoken Mona as he approaches his girlfriend, whose wearing her usual winter clothes aside from the yellow scarf.

" **There**  she is!" he exclaims. "My sight for my sore eyes!" Ann blushes as she returns the smile back.

"Do you have a minute?" she asks. Akira turns to his guardian.

"Eh, that depends.  _ **Boss?**_ "

Sojiro, realizing what this situation calls for, chuckles and rubs the back of his neck.

" _Ohhhh._ Haha… You should've just told me…" he says. "Here. I'll leave the store to you." Sojiro walks towards the door, then stops to smile at the couple.

_**"Enjoy yourselves."** _

As the couple nod at him, Mona pads over to the door and stops to sigh. Not because he's upset at Akira for taking Ann from him, but because he admits that Akira and Ann are most likely meant to be together. So, he chuckles as he walks out the door.

_"Have fun, you two! Mewhehehe~!"_

Akira smiles as the door closes, leaving him and his lover alone in the shop.

_Glad to see you're finally okay with this, Mona._

Ann, with her face colored the perfect shade of red, takes off her scarf, puts it in her bag, and walks up to her boyfriend with extended arms that she wraps his neck.

_"Good evening. ♡"_

Akira wraps his arms around her and gives her a long peck on her lips, noticing the low, intimate, and sincere tone in her voice. Considering that they've been apart for almost two months, it's not surprising.

"Have a seat. This cup's on the house," he says.

"...Thanks."

**xxx**

Ann takes a seat in a booth while Akira heads back behind the counter to make coffee. She didn't know what it was exactly, but there was something super hot about watching him at the counter.

The boy in the apron notices her giggling as she tilts her head from side to side in her hands.

"And what're  _ **you**_  giggling at?" he asks with his signature smirk.

" _My handsome stud muffin at work ♡,_ " she says in a playful tone. He chuckles as his finishes her cup.

"I appreciate the honesty. And the bold compliment!"

_"You know I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. ♡"_

Akira strolls up to the booth Ann is sitting in with coffee in both hands and sets her order down in front of her.

_"And here you go, milady~!"_ he says. "One special house blend with sugar and creme, just the way you like it." Ann teasingly brushes her hand on his arm.

_"Ooooh! You're such a gentleman! ♡"_  

"And  **you're** extra bubbly today," Akira says as he teasingly tickles her chin with his finger. He then sits down across from her as she takes a sip and smiles at the familiar taste.

"Mmm… Looks like your skills didn't rust while you were away," she says. Akira sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"Well, I had all day today to get them back up to par, so."

Ann looks down at her coffee in thought as Akira drinks his.

"Speaking of which… It's been awhile since we've had some alone time together."

Akira gulps down nothing and purses his lips. He was super excited for when he would get to spend this day with his girl, but now that the time has come, anxiety made him its bitch. With two months of separation disorienting him, it was like their first official date all over again.

"Um… being completely honest," he mumbles. "I-I'm… kinda nervous…" Ann smiles and giggles at him.

"You mean  **now?**   _That's cute~.♡_ "

Akira blushes and rolls his eyes at her.

"D-Do ya blame me?"

"Nope. I just  _love_  it when you're flustered."

Akira crosses his arms and smiles at her.

"Okay. Since today is special," he says. "I'll put my guard down and let your teases slide  **this time**." Ann nods, pulls a big orange box wrapped with a red ribbon out of her bag and, hands it to Akira.

"Oh yeah. This is for you," she says. Akira examines the box filled with the traditional romance chocolate.

_"Isn't it heavy~?"_ Ann asks in a playful tone while making a heart in the air with her finger. _"I filled it with **love~**.♡"_ He chuckles and nods at her.

"... Sure is. Thanks."

She sighs and shakes her head, slightly annoyed by his stoic response.

"Couldn't you at least  **react**  to my joke?" she pouts.

_"That was just a **joke**?! Awww! But I was so happy thinking this was filled with your love!"_  

"W-Well I  **bought**  it, so I couldn't really fill- Wait! You totally just turned that around on me, didn't you?!"

Akira snickers with pride.

" _Hehehe!_ I didn't say I can't tease you back!"

"Good! I missed your little teases." Right after those words leave her mouth, Ann hangs her head and frowns.

"Hey um… You should've told me you were planning on turning yourself in…"

A round of guilt bullets pierce through Akira's heart and regret floods his face. He rued not telling her the truth on Christmas Eve during all the time he spent in that solitary confinement cell. He would recall that last moment over and over again. Her back was to him at the stairs, her face as filled with concern, and those last words she spoke to him:  _I wish you had just told me._

The thought makes Akira shut his eyes and tremble.

"I-I… I'm so sorry…"

Ann shakes her head and smile.

"It's okay… I'm fine-"

Akira slams his hand on the table.

"It is  **not** okay! You were right on Christmas Eve and you're right now! There's no excuse for me not telling you…" Akira pauses before continuing.

"It's just… You'd technically been through two losses already… Shiho had to move away… and we all thought Mona was gone for good… I knew it would break your heart if you knew what I was about to do… I didn't have the heart tell you… Still, it would've been better than… Ugh…" Akira's head hangs low as pain fills his face.

_"... **I am so sorry…** "_

Ann, feeling guilty for pouring salt in an open wound, reaches across the table to touch his hand.

"Hey, stop it," she says. "I've been with you long enough to know how big your heart is. You can't stand to hurt the people you care about. It's okay." Akira looks up at her.

"... Annie…"

"And... we're  **both** kinda at fault here. I should've acted as soon as I felt like something was off. Not turn away and leave... The  **same mistake** I made almost a year ago..." He feels her hand squeeze his tightly as she shakes her head.

"Anyway, yeah," Ann says. "That was mean. I-I shouldn't have said it like that. I'm sorry. I just… missed you…  **so much...** " Akira smiles with sympathy as he turns his hand over and grips hers.

"I missed you too… more than you'll ever know."

"... T-That being said…" Ann murmurs. "Um… I-I don't wanna go home today…" Akira wasn't surprised at all. This is their first date after a whole month of separation, so of course she didn't want it to end.

"Well, you don't have to," he says. "In fact… I don't want you to." The girl smiles as she slips off her sneakers under the table and shows them to him.

"Alright! Then I  **won't**!  _He he!_ " The first step of Ann's plan to give her man the okay to ultimate intimacy was completed.

_Alright! I got the okay to stay over,_  she thinks as she puts her shoes in her bag.  _Now, I have to find a way to… invite him in..._

_... My god, that sounds so dirty._

"So… can I sit next to you?" Ann asks. Akira silently pats on the open space next to him as if to say "By all means." Ann gets up, walks over, and slides into the booth with her man, wrapping her arm around his and holding his hand. He tightens his grip on her hand, enjoying the warm feeling he hasn't felt in what felt like eternity.

"Hey…" Ann hesitates before addressing the massive elephant in the room with a sad look on her face.

"You um… Y-You're… going home next month, aren't you?"

Akira eyes pop and he frowns. Another loved one is moving away from her in a month (and he just got back). No words could express how much he didn't want to leave her or the friends he's made in this city. Still, he has very important business to attend to back at his hometown.

**xxx**

During the long car ride back to Leblanc after his release, he and Sojiro had a long talk about he plans on doing now that he's in the clear.

"You know… if you really want to stay, you could just say so," Sojiro said. "I doubt you'll be that much of a pain in the ass now that you're done being a Phantom Thief. As long as you promise to help out around the store often, I've got no problem letting you keep your room."

"I appreciate that, Boss. Really," he chuckled. "But I really wanna head home…" He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Or rather… I need to find out if I'm even welcome back there…" 

"Come on. You realize I was joking when I said your parents got rid of you for being a pain in the ass, right?" Sojiro groaned.

"Yeah, I know. It's just… I have reasons to believe it might be true…"

**xxx**

As much as he wants to stay in Tokyo, he needs to confront his folks and reevaluate where his family stands. If there is damage, he wants a chance to repair it, and if not, he wanted to make up for lost time. So like it or not, he  **has** to go.

"... Yeah…" he finally sighs.

"... So… does that mean this is gonna be a  _ **long-distance**_ relationship?"

"Guess so… Unless..."

"Hm?"

Akira flashes a smirk at her.

"You wanna come with me?" he asks. "You wanna leave **everything behind** and come with me?"

" **Really?!** "

Seeing the look in her eyes, the way she's actually considering it, fills the mischievous Trickster with guilt. Akira frowns, slumps his shoulders, and shakes his head.

"Uh... S-Sorry," he says. "Of course I'm kidding. I mean, it's not like we could just pack up your things and go. Not in only a month, anyway."

_Plus, I still need to deal with my folks,_ he thinks.

Seeing her wild dream shatter as soon as it came, Ann hangs head and sighs in disappointment.

"... I see."

"... Sorry."

The two sit in silence, fearing the day when they would inevitably be split apart when they promised they would be together forever. Could they really make it work with long-distance or would it be too painful? The uncertainty sent chills down their spines.

Ann finally breaks the silence with a loud groan.

" **Argh, enough of this!** I came here to have fun with you!" she says. "Even if it  **is** gonna be long-distance, it's **still a relationship, dammit!** " Her agitation strangely lightens his mood like a light bulb.

"Y'know what?! **Yeah!** " he exclaims. "We'll still be into each other!" Ann rests her chin on her hand.

"And I've already waited **this** long for you to get released…" she says. "So I  _ **guess**_  long-distance is nothing~."

"And Kamakura's only a train ride or an hour drive away, so it'd be easy to see each other over the holidays."

Ann shoots as narrow eyed look at Akira, then allows all of her weight to lean on him, resting her head on his shoulder and drawing little circles on his chest with her finger.

_"Even so, you kept me waiting **way**  too long,"_ she pouts. _"I'll **smack**  you if say I'm too heavy."_ Akira smirks at her and rubs her cheek.

_"Now why would I ever say that?"_ he snickers.

"Cuz you can be mean like that."

He sneaks his hands onto her stomach and starts poking her.

_"What? **Me,**  mean? I have no idea what you're talking about! ☆"_

Ann starts laughing and pushing him away.

_"Ahaha! Cut it out, you! ♡"_

Akira, being the monster he is, does the opposite and tickles her more vigorously.

_"Take back what you just said right now! ☆"_

Ann successfully pushes him away and points at him.

"No more tickling! Seriously!" she exclaims. Akira chuckles and shrugs.

"Okay."

"Good!"

"... Then I'm gonna give you noogies," he declares bluntly.

"What?"

"Oh yeah. That's happening."

Ann grabs her phone and lightly waves it around.

"Akira, I will **call the police** if you give me noogies," she warns. "Then you're gonna end up back in jail... Is that what you want?" Akira smirks at her.

"Maybe… You ready?"

_" **Don't you dare.** "_

He slowly leans in, invading her personal space, and she retreats.

"3… 2…"

"Akira,  **don't!** "

He quickly grabs her phone, gets her head in a hold, and begins the forewarned noogie time.

"1!"

"Hey, gimme back my- NO! AKIRA!"

Akira maniacally laughs as Ann makes fake threats, complains about his sharp knuckles, and begs him to stop as she tries to break free, but he doesn't let go for even a second.

"MATURE PEOPLE DON'T DO THIS!" she screams. _" **STOOOP!**  Oh my  **god** , Akiraaa~!"_

" **Your resistance only makes it worse!** It only makes it worse!" The onslaught continued until he towered over her and got her on her back in her seat. He triumphantly laughs.

" ** _Nyah_** _ **ahahahaha~!**  _ _ **Goddammit**_ _, bullying you never gets old! Ha ha ha-_   **Mmph!** "

Akira's laughs are cut off when she grabs the back of his head and yanks him down for a kiss. She then pushes him away and turns her head.

"Why do you always have to do that, stupid moron?" Ann asks with slight irritation in her voice. Akira takes off his glasses and lowers himself down to press his forehead on her.

"... Don't try to act like you don't like it…" he whispers in a deep, seductive tone. She turns her head back to him with a tinge of red in her cheeks and an affectionate look in her eyes.

"...  **Moron.** "

Ann assists Akira as he dives down to let their mouths meet again. She instinctively wraps her arms around his neck to pull him down and he slowly allows his slightly rough lips to rub up against her plump, rosy, glossy ones.

_Feels like it's been forever since we had a kiss like this,_  he thinks.

All of a sudden, the taste of strawberries stings his tongue. Obviously, she had put on strawberry flavored lip gloss, which was actually a first. These light make-out sessions were the couple's weekly tradition, but she's never put on any flavored lip balm for any of them. By no means did Akira find it weird though. In fact, it made his experience much better.

Akira allows his tongue to slip out to get more of the strawberry taste. That's when he notices mint tasting air blowing into his mouth from deeper in. He allows more of his weight to drop to let himself be pulled further into the kiss, letting his tongue rest on the bottom to let both tastes enter his mouth.

Suddenly, the sound of Ann's moaning and gasping reaches his ears and he feels her tongue rubbing up against his, along her ragged breaths. He quickly retreats, feeling her teeth pinch his tongue as it exited, and pushes himself with widened eyes. That was a full-on tongue kiss they just did! Out of all the times they've kissed, they've never had one like that.

Akira stares down at Ann, who, even more surprisingly, stares back at him with eyes filled with disappointment and longing. He assumed that she would be shocked at what they just did, but… did she want to do that and is she upset because he retreated?

She slides a hand from behind his neck onto his cheek.

_"... What's the matter?"_ she murmurs. Those words confirmed it. Ann was really enjoying that kiss and he just cut it off. He chuckles, shakes his head, and presses his forehead against hers again.

"Nothing…" he whispers. "Nothing at all…" She smiles before he continues from where they left off, wrapping his tongue around hers to take in the taste of her mouth again as her body squirmed in erotic pleasure underneath him. The heat being generated from the scene was starting to get to their heads. The soft and slimy sensation from the entanglement in their mouths was strangely addicting to the point where they couldn't care about how they were drinking each other's saliva. If anything, it excited the couple, hearts racing for each other, and tempted them into doing it even more.

_We've been together for months,_ Akira thought.  _And we **just**  started kissing like this  **now?**_

The couple's eye crack open slightly and the sight of the desire burning in their pupils spurs them to go even further. At that moment, everything outside this room had disappeared from their cognition. Nothing else existed. They could only taste each other's air, feel each other's warm embrace, smell each other's natural scent, and hear the sounds of their own hot lip lock. If the Metaverse was still running and the couple shared a Palace, Leblanc would be the place they rule, the distortion would be Heaven, and the Treasure would be themselves.

Akira breaks off to let Ann sit up and take off his pesky apron, then yanks off her varsity jacket. Ann quickly tackles Akira against the wall to kiss him again. This time, they're all over each like savage beasts, panting and clawing at each other's bodies. Their brains were moving a Quintilian miles a sec as they strongly and subconsciously long for max intimacy. Akira's hands move on their own and slip through two openings in Ann's violet button up shirt, literally ripping it open and revealing her dark red bra. Ann starts tugging hard at his long sleeve shirt, signaling him to take it off. He throws his arms up to let her yank it off and she follows up by running her hands all over his moderately toned bod, sculpted through a year of intense battle, that she had been ogling for so long. He then digs his hands under her shirt to runs hands along her exposed curvy stomach, the feel of his palms making her moan louder and heightening her desire more.

It's at that instance that Akira snaps out of his primal lustful trance and pushes her away in a panic.

" _ **MMPH!**_ ** _PWAH!_**  W-WAITWAITWAIT! HOLD UP!  _ **TIIIME OUT!**_ "

Ann's eyes pop in surprise, his startling shout snapping out of her trance as well.

"W-WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG?!"

His face turns into a tomato as his eyes race around the room, not sure where to look.

**_NOPE!!!_ ** _NO×NO+(-YES)= OH **HELL**  NO!!!_ _What is **wrong** with you, you **stupid lewd moron?!**_

"W-W-Well, I-I-I-I-I um…! T-This is uh…! W-We're kinda…!"

_"Yeah? And?"_

Akira looks at her with sheer confusion.

"H-Hold up... So… you're  **not**  mad?" he asks. Ann giggles as she leans.

"No, silly. He he! Like I said, you are  **so**  cute when flustered-"

Akira keeps her away with his arms, which starts to annoy her.

"Okay, what's with you?" she says. "Seriously. I  **know**  you've wanted this for a long time." He nods his head vigorously.

" **YES!** Y-You're right! I do!  **God,**  I do! I really,  **really, REALLY**  do!"

"Then let me-"

" **Hang on, dammit!** "

Ann starts getting more frustrated as he keeps pushing her away.

"Akira, you're killing the mood!" she shouts.

"I-I'm sorry! I just… wanna be sure you really want this…" Akira turns his head.

"I mean… I always figured this would be last thing on your mind after what happened with... **you-know-who** …" he admits. "And I know how much you hate to be objectified… Your looks caught my attention, but… they're not the reason I fell for you… So…" Akira sighs and looks up at her.

"Yeah… I **really** want to… And not just cuz of your beautiful body, but… because you mean so much to me… But the last thing I want is to make you do something you don't wanna do... That's all."

Ann stares at him, then giggles, moved by his consideration for her.

"I think this is the first time ever I've had to tell you that you worry too much…" she says. "... You could've made the move anytime you wanted." Akira's eyes widen.

"Wait… really?"

Ann nods and places her hand on his cheek.

"I know you're not him…" she says. "You're someone I've always be been able to count. Someone I can count on when I need help. Someone I always need in my life." Ann grabs his hands and places them on her shoulders.

"When I found out you'd be released just in time for today…" she continues. "I decided that… tonight… I was going to do something to let you know how much I love you… And this is it… I was fine with how things were before... but I'm ready for more... **A whole** **lot more.**  I wanna feel closer to you than I've ever felt before... and this is the best way..."

"Ann…"

Ann, with her face slightly glowing with red, takes a deep breath and rest her forehead on his, making his hands slide her shirt off.

_This isn't like that time with Yusuke,_ she thinks.  _I want him to know me like no one else ever could... So I have to let him see... **everything...**_

She then places his hands on both sides of her waist, shivering at the warm feeling of his palms.

_"You don't have worry anymore…"_ she murmurs. _"This is how I really feel… Please… I… I-I…"_ She slowly moves in to whisper in his ear.

_"... **I want you... ♡** "_ She cements her statement by gripping his shoulders and planting long kiss on his lips, topping it off with a seductive lick that traces the outline of his mouth.

The earnest look in her eyes, the tight grip of her hands, the intimate tone in her voice, and the loud thumping of her heart. All of them are clear indicators that she's dead serious.

Ann, embarrassed out of her gourd, looks away bashfully.

" **God!**  You just  **had**  to make me say it, didn't you? You're such a tease- **Mmph!** " Akira cuts her off with a hot kiss, letting his hands explore her stomach again, and somehow he knew her bra unhooks from the front as he pries the cups apart. After taking a good look into her eyes, he breaks away to toss his apron at the switch at the other end of the room to turn off the lights, then embraces her tightly, their upper bodies rubbing against each other, and whispers in her ear.

"You gave me permission… so no take-backs."

Enjoying the feeling of their bare bodies being pressed together, Ann warmly smiles as he lifts her up in his arms.

**XXXXX**

Ann, having been stripped of all clothing including underwear, wraps her arms around Akira's neck as he slowly crawls over her and gently gets her on her back. She rests her head on its side and closes her eyes, calmly waiting for whatever may come. Like she said before, she had been steeled for this for a long time, so she was ready for whatever Akira had in mind.

…  _It'll be fine… It's Akira, so… I'll be fine…_

She soon notices that its taking way longer for something to happen than it probably should. She opens her eyes to look up and sees Akira quietly whimpering and averting his eyes from her with red radiating from his cheeks.

"Hey… isn't it a little late for you to be nervous?" she chuckles. Akira gulps, refusing to say a word, as he continues to switch his eyes across the room and a bead of sweat runs down the side of his face.

_What do you want from me?!_  he thinks.  _This is a major milestone of being a_   _man! And it's with the girl I'd kill for! How the hell could I **not** be this nervous?!_

He bites down hard on his lower lip as his thoughts become a chaotic maelstrom.

_Face and palms, **sweating!**  Brain and heart,  **bursting!**  Skull and ribs, might be  **cracking!**  "Pistol"... do I even gotta say it?!_

_... **Wait**... Speaking of pistols, they have **safety!** I  **don't!** What if she gets pregnant?!_

Ann couldn't help but find it adorably funny. He can keep his cool in almost any other situation, but when it comes to racey stuff like this, he's like a scared little kid, even when he's wanted it for a really long time. Still, this is what she wanted and she's already nude, so there's no turning back now.

Akira shuts his eyes and grinds his teeth.

_Maybe I should just back out! I'm seriously not ready for this! B-But if I do, I'll just look like a- I-I-I'll just look like a freaking idiot! I... I...!_

The bullet train of his thoughts stops on a dime when Ann gently places a hand on his cheek.

_"C'mon..."_  she whispers. ** _"... Look at me…"_** The gentle, magic touch of her hand calms his nerves a bit and his eyes slowly lock onto her. Beautiful, smooth, flawless skin, a long vase-like torso… and the mounds. In his words, oh holy mother of lewd, perverted God,  **the glorious snowy mounds**. He's stared at them, was tempted to grope them, and even dreamed about them in his sleep to the point where he was gnawing on the corners of his own pillow when he wasn't caught up in weird fantasies, like him being a nude model _(Thanks a lot, **Yusuke** )_, countless times. But this is first time he's seen them fully exposed in all their round, pillow-like greatness.

The surreal sight of her perfect naked body in full glory captures his full attention. He instinctively gulps, the pulsing of his brain stops, his heart beat steadies, his face flared up with crimson red, and only one thought is on his mind.

_This… is the body of a real woman..._

He feels her hand massage his cheek, bringing his attention back to her calm, smiling face and her dreamy, narrowed eyes.

"Go ahead…" she says calmly. "Whatever you want… It's fine... I'm all yours. Every last bit." He stares at her and his nerves finally settle as he smiles at her and takes her hand in hers, his mind switching to put his inner feelings in the back seat and his inner desires in the driver seat. There's no need for thinking right now. If she ends up with a bun in the oven, fine. He's set on starting a family with her anyway.

"... If you say so…"

With his hesitation thrown out the window, he lowers himself down and starts kissing her body, gliding his lips across her flawless skin as he continued downward. She runs her fingers through his hair, feeling his lips being pressed all over her and his frizzy hair tickling her as he travels from down her neck. She chuckles when she feels his face rub and dig in between a certain area on her chest.

" _He he… How'd I know you'd go for those first?_ ...  **Ow!** "

He quickly pinches and twists the side of her waist and hovers over her with a narrow eyed look.

"...  _ **Shuddup.**_ "

The two smirk at each other before slowly going into a another hot kiss, Ann gripping the back of Akira's head to get a handful of his hair. Sweet little moans sneak out of her mouth as his gently massages her figure with his warm hands. His palms slowly glide down her curves to the side of her thighs and back up over and and over again.

Her face turns slowly beet red and subtle bursts of heat spread through her body as he settles his hands on the lumps on her chest and gently kneads them like dough. He's felt them on his face before, but it was for emotional soothing after his victory over Shido. He's paying attention this time.

For him, all of the questions he had about them when he was tempted to grope them back in Hawaii had been answered: 1. Yes; they barely even fit in his hand. 2. Slowly, but yes. And 3. A perfect balance of both; soft like memory foam, but elastic like a balloon that forced his fingers back after every squeeze.

_This... is... a whole other level of fluffy,_  he couldn't help but think.

For her, having him actually touch them wasn't as bad as she thought it would be at first. In fact, it was surprisingly blissful. Electricity slightly running through her, warmth flooding her heart. This sensation can only be felt if the person you love deeply is touching you this way.

"You're so soft here..." Akira mumbles.

_"Ha ha... You finally get to touch them now. Happy?"_

"Yeah... But mostly because it's  **you.** "

Ann rewards his sweet comment with a peck on his cheek. Akira pulls away and takes in her scent as he kisses his way down her face and neck and finally back to her chest, sucking and gnawing at her right love cushion like a baby being nursed by its mother while massaging the whole of other one with his hand. Staring intently at her to watch her reactions all the while.

_Only God knows how long I've waited to do this...! This is **way** better than the corner of a pillow!_

The faint sickly sweet and warm milk smell clogging up his nose, the firm springiness pushing against his face, and the excitement rushing through his body and down to his manhood as his teeth pinched her hardening nipple while his tongue danced on and all around it. All of that was arousing enough by itself, but her chest growing gradually hotter, her sliding her back up against the wall to get more comfortable, her arching her back up and reeling her head back, her hugging his head to keep him there, her running her fingers through his hair, her red face contorted with pleasure, and her lewd moans and ragged breathing piled it on so much more. Occasional shrieks break out from behind her lips as the intense pleasure of he chest being gnawed on, accompanied by the cool air surrounding them both, strikes her hard in her core.

**_O-Oh god_. _..!_**  she thought explosively. _I didn't know I could feel anything like this...! This is... way... too... **good~!**_

"Hey... it doesn't hurt, does it?" he meekly asks, her bosom still in his mouth. Ann stares at him, her fluttering eyes meeting his, and she giggles a little.

_"Uh-uh... Um... A-Actually," she moans. "W-Would it be weird... if I asked you... to do it harder...?"_ Akira immediately responds to her desire by biting and sucking on her erect right nipple twice as hard, slurping and smacking sounds escaping his mouth, while vigorously massaging and pinching the other one with his hand, wanting her to feel good, as any lover should.

Ann's body jumps and louder screams bursts from her lips as the pleasure shocks her entire system, yet she refuses to take her eyes off of her lover, finding the act of watching him indulge himself in her cursed body exhilarating and addictive.

Her arms squeezed Akira's head as tight as they could. She didn't even think about what she was saying or doing. She was too overwhelmed by the blissful rush to care.

_I'm on fire! I can't control my body anymore! It's like I'm yearning for him so badly and can't make it stop! I... I-I... AKIRA!!!_

_" **Nnn! Mm! Ahn~!♡ Nnn-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~!!!** "_

A barrage of fireworks go off in her head as the severe shock of ecstasy makes her body convulse and buck before tensing up in bridge position. That should've meant the end of it... but no. Ann manages to catch her breath after she relaxes, only to get lost in another wave of pleasure as she lets Akira continue chomping on her breasts like he's eating them, him being too lost in the soft feeling inside of his mouth to notice that she already had her first climax. She can't help but laugh at the fact of her being both slightly irritated, but happy that he doesn't know when to stop.

_You really like them, don't you...? What are you, a baby? ... Not that I mind._

In the middle of his long-awaited bosom munching, the light pushes on his lips make him halt. They pushed up on him twice, stop, then push again in a rhythm with an all too familiar sound. Ann's intense buzz suddenly starts to fade and she notices his pause.

_"... H-H-Huh…? W-What's… wrong…?"_ she asks. Akira brings his face back up to her while keeping a hand on her beating chest.

"Nothing…" he murmurs. "Just didn't know a heart could pound this hard…" Ann smiles and brings her mouth up to his ear to whisper.

"You're the only who can make it do that…"

Her squirming thighs rub up against his as he kisses her again. Every inch of her had become red and super hot to the touch as her slides his hands all over her. Thanks to all that time he's spent playfully bullying her, he knew exactly where her weak points were. Attacking her armpits tickled her, the sides of her waist made her quiver, the belly button made her shriek, and her breasts quickly turn her on.

A sudden shriek, louder than when he attacks her belly button, makes Akira retreat.

"Huh? What happened?" he asks. Ann bashfully looks down.

"U-U-Um… Y-You're kinda… y'know…"

He didn't have to look down to figure what she's talking about. Frankly, he's way too embarrassed by the thought to even look. He instinctively gulps and nervously chuckles.

"Ah ha ha… Is that… not okay right now…?"

Ann stares straight into his eyes and gives him a little smile, her legs bashfully opening up and locking around his waist while lightly tugging him towards her. Akira takes it as his cue to begin the infiltration. No, it's not an infiltration at all. She's dropping her defenses and letting him in of her own free will with no hesitation at all. She's offering him her everything, and it's exactly what he wants.

…  _Alright then…_

Akira takes a deep breath, locks eyes with her, places the head of Mara on her wet entrance, and grunts as he slowly pushes himself into her, her legs pulling him along to assist him. It was hard and slow at first because her entrance was so tight, but he powers through the resistance.

...  _Tight...!_

When he finally got well enough inside, a foreign sensation, like a thousand tongues, enveloped his rod and he is quickly sucked deep inside, making him groan audibly. Not only did it feel slimy and coated his unit as it suckered on him, making foreign wet noises... but it burned. It was far from painful, but it was excessively warm to the point it was overwhelming.

_W-Whoa! Slippery...! Hot...! **Hot, hot, hot!**_

Ann squints her eyes to maintain eye contact, bites her lip, and whimpers as he slowly enters her, then lets out a loud shriek in reaction to the super sharp sting of pain when his hot rod penetrates her hymen, followed by a sweet moan in reaction to the surge of bliss through her body when he makes contact with her core. He had already made her get off beforehand, so she was a lot more sensitive to the powerful force slowly drilling into her body.

_"Ah...! O-Ow...! Nnn!"_

As weird as this new sensation felt, Ann couldn't help but feel happy that she was finally feeling this.  **This is sex.** An act that she had been fearing ever since her unfortunate experience with the world's most evil teacher. But being in the arms of her love made all that fear melt away.

After finally sheathing himself into her completely, Akira rests his forehead on hers as she wraps her arms around his neck and they both smile at each other. They felt a completely different type of fullness when they connected. Their smells, the touches, their sounds... they could feel everything in each other. They've officially taken each other's innocence and become one… and it's an unbelievably intense, hot and amazing feeling. So much so that they're sweating before they've even truly begun.

"...  _Annie…_ "

"...  _K_ _ira_ …"

As her voice trembles and a tear of sheer happiness streams down her face, Ann's lover lowers himself down to kiss her deeply again as he starts to move.

…  _You're as warm as always…_

**xxx**

Sweaty and mildly exhausted, Ann lies on top of her boyfriend with her head on his shoulder as he happily pets the back of her head. He lets out a chuckle as he stares at the ceiling.

" _Phew_ … Okay… I'm gonna just say it…" he says. "All the waiting? All the restraint?  _ **Sooooo worth it!**_ " Ann giggles as she rubs his chest.

"Glad you liked it so much…" she says. "I did too…" Akira looks down at Ann and notices her giving him a weird smirk.

"What's  **that**  look for?" he chuckles.

"Nothing… I'm just like staring at my naughty boyfriend…"

"Who's the  **real**  naughty one here?  **You're**  the one who pushed this on me."

"Well,  **you're**  who started french kissing me first!"

"Really?! Well,  **you**  took something off me before I did it to you!"

"Yeah?! Well,  **you're**  the one who's been dreaming about this for months!

"Oh?! Well,  **you're**  the one who begged me for it!  _Please! I want you!_ "

Ann burst out laughing at Akira's lackluster impression of her.

"Was that supposed to be me?! You sounded so stupid!"

"I don't care! You laughed and that's all that matters."

The two share a laugh and a passionate kiss before Ann pulls herself up to his face.

"Still… This is… really nice," Ann whispers as she showers his cheek with smooches. Akira nods in agreement, then frowns when he finally notices the planet-sized elephant in the room.

"Hey… y'know what would make this better…?" he says in a deadpan tone. Ann stops kissing him.

"You're not about to say my Panther suit, are you?" she asks. Akira sits up, Ann moving aside slightly, to look around the far from fitting setting.

"... How about doing this in my room and not on a booth in the store?"

"... Eh?" Ann gasps and pushes herself up when she realizes that they haven't moved from that booth since she sat down next to him… Which means they just had their first hanky panky right in the middle of Sojiro's shop!

" _ **OHHH MY GOD!**_ I completely forgot about that!" she screams. "Boss is gonna be so mad!" Akira slides off the booth, grabbing his clothes and using them to cover his nether regions as he walked over to the door to grab his apron, then proceeded up the stairs.

"That's only if he finds out," he says. "Sit tight and put your clothes in your bag. I'm gonna put my stuff away, then come back to get you." Ann stuffs her clothes into her bag as Akira goes to his room, then comes back downstairs in his skivvies and kneels down in front of her, avoiding staring directly at her.

"Into my arms, missy!"

Ann giggles as she slides into his arms with her bag in tow and he bridal carries her up to his room, wrapping her arms around his neck and happily kicking her feet.

"I never get tired of this," she says.

"You and me both… I love your weight in my arms, no matter how light or heavy you are."

The romantic evening of love continued in the store's attic… as well as the loud screams of passion.

**xxx**

The next morning, Sojiro is getting the shop ready to open and Futaba was in the mood for some coffee. Naturally, Morgana followed.

Sojiro yawns as he takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes.

"Ugh… So tired… Hey Futaba, did you get any sleep last night?" he asks. 'All these loud noises kept waking me up." Futaba shakes her head.

"N-N-N-N-No… N-N-Nothing at all…"

Sojiro notices that his foster daughter's face is a redder than a beet, her hugging her legs as she sat in the booth.

"Huh? You all right? That's the reddest face I've seen."

Suddenly, everyone hears a loud shriek coming from the staircase. They all turn just in time to see someone quickly retreat back up the stairs.

"There's no way that was Akira," Mona says with caution in his voice.

"Hello?" Sojiro calls out. "Who's there?"

"S-Sorry! I didn't think you guys were here yet!"

"Oh, Ann-chan! You slept over?"

"Yeah. Ha ha. Sorry."

"No no. It's perfectly fine. Want some breakfast?"

"Nah. I'm just gonna get ready in the bathroom and take off."

Mona starts padding over to the stairs.

"Hey, Lady Ann, is Akira- Whoa!" Mona jumps out off the way of the shoe flying at him.

"DON'T LOOK!" Ann shouts. "I'M NOT… y'know… **DECENT!** "

"HUH?!"

"JUST DON'T COME UP HERE!"

After about a minute, Ann came down the stairs while using the clothes she wore yesterday to cover her front, then slowly backs into the bathroom.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

As the door closed, Mona turns to Futaba with a weird look.

" _O-kay?_  What the heck was  **that**  about?"

"I  **DON'T**  KNOW!" Futaba shrieks as she slams her hands on the table, making Mona's back arch up.

"Geez! And what's up with  **you**?!" Mona hisses. Futaba shuts her eyes and covers her head.

"NOTHING!"

Everyone then hears Akira's groaning as he comes down the stairs. He stands in front of the bathroom as he nonchalantly puts his black shirt on.

_"Ugh… It really does take so much out of you the first time…"_ he groans in a heavy state of grogginess. Sojiro gives him the usual smirk.

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty," he greets. Akira yawns and rubs his drowsy, crusty eyes as looks out among his pseudo fam, his body swaying because of severe fatigue.

_"Moooornin'… Oh… Hey, did Annie already leave…?"_

He hears a knock coming from the bathroom door.

"I'm in here, sweetie," Ann says. "Just getting ready to head out."

_"Mmkaaay…"_ Akira stalks over to and plops down into the booth across from where his baby sis is sitting.

"Geez. What did you two do last night? Get drunk?" Sojiro sighs. "Either way, how bout a house blend and the usual curry to perk you up?" Akira slowly shakes his head.

_"... I don't think even coffee and curry combined can help me with this…"_  

"Hey, is it just me or is your hair frizzier than normal?" Mona asks as he leaps onto the table. Akira scratches his head.

_"Um… guess it's too wild to be a bed head, huh?"_

"If it **is** , it's the wildest bed head I've ever seen." Mona recalls just before Ann went to the bathroom.

"Wait… wasn't Lady Ann's hair kinda messed up too?"

After several minutes of prep, Ann finally comes out of the bathroom while frustratingly brushing her twin tails.

"Hope you're happy," she pouts at Akira. "I've been brushing for ten minutes straight and my hair's  **still**  all frizzy. **And** one of my shirt buttons is missing!" Akira, still 90% asleep, points at her.

_"It was wooorth iiit… Don't lieee…"_

Ann bashfully smiles and scratches her tomato red cheek with her finger.

"Ha… Y-Yeah… Well, I'm off," she says. Akira struggles to get out of the booth and stand up.

_"Huh…? H-Here… lemme… take you…"_

Ann grabs his shoulders and forces him to sit back down.

"No no. That's okay. You just get some rest. God knows you  **really** need."

It didn't take long for Mona and Sojiro to understand the signs with the same thought in their heads.

…  ** _They're not kids anymore!_**

Futaba, on the other hand, had already found out… **the hard way.**

**xxx**

Feeling a little mischievous that night, Futaba decided to eavesdrop on the two using her bug in the shop to get material to tease them with later.

" _Mwehehehe!_  Let's see what they're up to **tonight!**  Bet it's gonna be something like  ** _"_** _ **Smoochie Smoochie Smoochie!** Oh, how I **missed**  you, Ann-pan, my sweet sweet sweetie! ♡" "Not as much **I** missed **you** , Kira! **Smoochie Smoochie Smoochie! ♡** "_ Ha, this is gonna be so good!" She works at her computer to get the bug program up.

"And-a here. We… **Go.** " She excitedly waves her finger and presses a button. The first thing to come blasting through her headphones…

_" **Nnn! Mm! Ahn~!♡ Nnn-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~!!!** "_

Futaba winces and grips her headphones as the scream pierces her eardrums.

"OW! What the heck?!"

Weird sounds keep flowing into her head.

"Geez! What's all that screaming for?!" After a few seconds of careful listening, her face turns into a red light bulb, she throws her headphones across the room onto her bed, and curls and rocks back and forth in fetal position, traumatized by what she just listened in on.

…  _I didn't need to hear that…_

**xxx**

And it **still** disturbs her.

…  _I_ _ **really**_ _didn't need to hear that..._

Ann smiles at Sojiro as she pats Akira's head.

"Hey, Boss, go easy on him today, okay?" she says. "He had a… pretty long night." Sojiro subconsciously nods.

"Y-Yeah…"

Ann bends over to peck his lips and nuzzle his cheek.

_"Love you, cutie! ♡"_ she giggles.

_"Mm. Love you too... Have a good day at school!"_

Ann smiles as she walks out of the store. Mona sighs and turns to his troublemaker friend.

"... So, you  **finally**  made the move, huh?" he asks. Akira failed to respond as he just stares at the ceiling in a daze. Sojiro strokes his beard as he gives Akira the usual smirk.

"So… how does it feel to officially be a man?" he chuckles. This time, Akira responds with a goofy grin and chuckle, recalling all of the all feelings he experienced in that one romantic evening... **Both kinds.**

_"Ahahahahaha… It's so good… to be bad…"_

"Heh… Why don't you take the day off?" Sojiro asks. "I can handle things here by myself today." Akira struggles to his feet and waddles back up to his room.

_"... It's offish… Imma marry that woman… **Yup**."_

**xxx**

As Ann is sitting on the train heading to Shibuya, she lies back, closes her eyes, and rubs her stomach, still feeling the painful, yet soothing aftermath of the hot and heavy Valentine's Night of Passion in her organs. She's officially not a pure maiden anymore. Her body and soul have been ruined for marriage to anyone besides her man of sin boyfriend.

Ann pulls something out of her bag; the pregnancy test she took in the bathroom before she left. One from the pack she bought before she got to Leblanc just in case. It's not that she forgot about basic protection. The mood just stopped her from caring.

She takes a deep breath and anxiously checks the results...

...

**Negative.**

...

A small part of her was a little disappointed, but as for the rest of her, it makes her heave a huge sigh of relief.

_" **Phew! Thank God!** "_ She has one more year in high school and Akira's going home next month, so now is the least ideal time to have to deal with  **that.** Someday, but not now.

Looking at the ceiling, she recalls the final moments of her first time with him.

**xxx**

Both of them, sweaty and fatigued, laid on their sides on Akira's bed as the catch their breath, basking in the afterglow of their love.

Ann smiled as she stared at her adult lover's face through half lidded eyes. 

_"... W-Wow..."_ she breathes with a slight giggle.

_"... **Damn right** , wow...!"_ Akira chuckles. The two just stare into each other's eyes for a while after that until Akira breaks the silence.

_"... Hey, Annie...?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"... I love you... so much..."_

The two embrace each other tightly underneath the sheets before finally falling asleep.

_"... I love you too... **Welcome home...** "_

**xxx**

Ann warmly smiles and sighs in content, anxiously awaiting the day that will be the norm.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	30. Test Run

The temperature is just right, the cherry blossoms are dancing in the wind, and the sky couldn't be clearer. Spring at its finest in the month of March.

It's noon on a perfectly normal Saturday at Leblanc. Akira is helping Sojiro out at the shop, Futaba is preparing for her new school life starting in April, and Ann and everyone else are most likely studying for their spring finals. Naturally, Akira is bored out of his mind being stuck in an empty hole-in-the-wall cafe. The only thing keeping him busy is looking through his girlfriend's social media profile, which has recently become flooded with pictures of him and the two of them on dates. Pictures that she's definitely been dying to post since they started going out.

 _"Ugh, I forgot how boring it is to be stuck here,"_ he groans as he flips through pics at the counter with Mona napping next to him.

"Well, at least you have something to do, unlike back in November when everyone thought you were, **and wanted**   **you** , dead," Sojiro says.

"Yeah. You got a point…  _ **when there are actually customers here**_ … _!_ " Akira comes across a very old couple's memory. Like,  **first month**  old. It's a picture of the two eating at the "Million Sweets" shop.

The tagline: "Just converted a non-believer. Say hello to the world's newest crepe lover."

Ann forced him to try a savory crepe after he confessed that he wasn't a huge fan of sweets. He's been a casual fan ever since.

Akira laughs as he replies to the post.

**Akira: You get me to try SO many new things when we're together. Chalk that up to another reason I love u, babe! 😉**

Ann's immediate reply is flooded with several rows of all kinds of love emojis. Two lines of heart eyed and kissy emojis, a mix of heart emojis (red hearts showing through a block of thumping hearts to spell out "I LUV U 4-EVER!") and another two lines of heart eyed and kissy emojis to wrap it up.

Before he has time to react to the super complicated art, he gets a call from her.

"Uhh... H-Hello?" he says. There's a blowing noise before she talks.

_"You hear that? That's me blowing you a kiss. Okay, byeee~.♡"_

As soon as she hangs up, he laughs again, getting mushy brained as he holds his phone to his chest with a goofy wide grin on his face.

 **_And_**   _you're straight up a- **dork** -able! Dammit, I wanna hug you  **so** hard right now!_

"Having fun over there?" Sojiro asks him with the usual chuckle.

" **Yes,** " Akira replies, his face returning to normal as he does so. **"** Yes, I am."

The two hear a knock on the door and Akira goes to answer it, jogging towards it with anticipation when he sees that it's a delivery man through the glass.

"Is that for Akira Kurusu?!" he immediately asks after opening the door. The man pulls out a small box from his bag.

 _"Riiight **here!** "_ he says. "All I need is a signature." Akira signs off on the package and thanks the delivery man before closing the door.

"What'd you get?" Sojiro asks, stroking his goatee with curiosity. Akira opens the cardboard box, pulls out a smaller black box, walks over to Sojiro, and shows him the contents inside. The old man puts on his usual smirk, impressed by what he sees.

" _ **Whoa!**_  Those must've cost an arm and a leg!" he laughs.

"Try a couple internal organs," Akira chuckles. "You wouldn't believe how much money I had leftover from my Phantom Thief job. And like I always say: My girl deserves what she always is, and that's  **the best**." Sojiro rubs the back of his neck as an awakened Mona hops up on the counter.

"Still, don't you think you already got her enough?" Mona asks. "For your **wallet's** sake, I mean."

"Hey, you know the couple's rules of Valentine's Day and White Day," Akira says. "The girlfriend gives her boyfriend lover's chocolate in February and then the boyfriend has to do a triple return with all sorts of junk in March."

"Yeah, but  **you're**  doing a triple return on almost  **everything** ," Sojiro says. "So you're basically doing a return times twelve." Akira sighs as he puts the box away.

"I know… Still, I'm heading home a week after tomorrow and White Day comes before then, so I wanna give Annie a good grasp of just how much she really means to me before I go... I really can't say this enough... **I seriously LOVE this girl.** " He groans as he plops down in a nearby booth.

"What I wanna know is why the hell it had to be during Shujin Finals Week?!" he groans  "We won't be able to do that much of anything!"

"What did you want to do with her?" Sojiro asks.

"Go all over the place! Chinatown, the park, the Ferris Wheel where we had our first kiss, a fancy dinner at Wilton, and a night trip to Destinyland to top it all off!"

"... _Yeah,_ there's no chance of you two doing all that in one day. A  **week** , yeah, but not just one day."

Akira sighs, annoyed by how little time he'll have with Ann on White Day… then his eyes pop and he gasps.

"Hm? What's up, kid?" Sojiro asks. Akira shoots a big grin at his guardian.

"Boss… I think you just gave me the best idea ever."

**xxx**

After school in the middle of Inokishira Park, the blonde Vague model is taking a long jog with her catty rival, Mika. Or, at least, that's what it started out as. After a little banter, their competitive spirits sparked and it turned into a race.

Mika glares at Ann's back in frustration as the blue eyed beauty happily laughs.

"Would you stop laughing?!" she barks.

" _Ha ha ha!_ Sorry! I can't help!" Ann shouts. "The justice is too sweet!" As the two are speeding down the asphalt path, Ann hears the voice of her lover call out to her.

**_"Woooooo~! Lookin' cool, Panther~! ☆"_ **

After a few seconds, she makes a sharp U-turn towards Akira with pink hearts trailing behind her and a big pink cheek smile on her face, the entire world turning into pink mist and sparkles with him as the only resident.

 _ **"You win, Mika~! ♡"**_ she shouts. All her rival does is groan out loud as she sprints towards him at full speed. He happily spreads his arms out to receive her attack hug, but the rainwater from earlier this week that had soaked the grassy soil and made it slippery, so the force made him slip and fall to the ground.

"Whoa-  _ **Uwaaaaah~!**_ " After he falls to the ground, the happy couple laugh as she pushes herself up.

" _Ha ha ha ha…_  First?  **Ow!** " he says."Second? Hey, you!" Ann gives him a smooch on his lips before getting off him.

 _"So, whatcha doin~? ♡"_ she giggles as he gets up.

"You said you were going on a jog after school, so I thought I'd wait here and catch you...  _And I literally had to..._  Didn't expect you to be running with **Mika** though."

"She just so happened to be taking this route and we ended up racing."

"I couldn't help but notice you were happily kicking her ass."

"Payback for the Sky Tower shoot. Like I said, I can't bring myself to hate her, but, y'know…  **Vengeance!** "

Akira laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulder as she gets snuggled in. He pulls a sports drink out of his bag, takes off the top, and offers it to her.

"Thirsty?" he asks. "Here." Ann stares at the bottle, then shakes her head.

"You don't expect me to drink it out of the bottle, do you?" she asks with a smirk. Akira's eyed widen a little, then shrugs before taking a big swing in his mouth and kissing her so she can drink it straight from his lips, some of it leaking down her cheeks. After finishing, her face turns pink as she giggles and dries her face.

"Around a year ago, that would've been impossible," she says.

"Just shows how far we've come since then."

"Yeah... So, what were  **you**  up to today? Things still boring at the shop?"

"I seriously don't get why the old man wants me to help him when  **no one shows up!** " he groans, rolling his eyes. "Plus, Futaba starts school in April, so he could just have  **her** help and get her more used to crowds."

"It's gonna be a lot of fun hanging out with her at school."

"I'll be counting on you to look after her at Shujin." "She'll need a "big sis" to make sure no one messes with her since Makoto and Haru won't be there anymore."

"Leave it to me!"

Akira warmly smiles at her as he plays with her fluffy right pigtail.

"By the by…" he says. "I figured out what we're doin for White Day." Ann suddenly squeezes his waist in excitement.

_"Ooooh! Tell me!"_

"Well, it's actually  **a lot** of things. I wanted to go all over the place with in one day, but exams are gonna keep that from happening." He smirks at her.

"So I figured… we could spread it out over the whole week. One special event each day, like a White  **Week**."

"That sounds like fun…" she giggles. "Then again, being with you is  **always** fun."

"Hang on. I haven't told you the kicker yet."

"Hm? What kicker?"

Akira scratches his pink cheek with his finger. Not because he wasn't confident in his idea, but more because the idea itself was so lovey dovey, it was embarrassing for him to think about.

Still... it'd make great small practice for the far off future. Their  **shared** future.

"Y'know how I said... I-I was really looking forward to living with you one day?" he asks. "W-W-Well… h-how about… we try it out… for White Week?" Ann looks up at him with a narrow eyed look.

"... Akira… Are you telling me you wanna stay over at my place…?" she asks.

"Uh…  _Maybe?_  I mean we've been together for _how long_  and **never** seen your house... Apartment... Whatever."

A few seconds pass before Ann's biggest grin shines on her face.

"... Is there seriously any time you  **don't** have an **awesome** idea?!"

**xxx**

Early in the morning the next day, Akira arrives at the apartment complex Ann is living in with two borrowed suitcases full of his stuff for the week in tow. Sojiro gave him the OK to blow off helping him out at the store and Morgana is staying at the Sakura house, so he's devoting the whole week to spending time with her.

 _If I plan on spending the rest of my life with this girl,_ he thinks on his way up.  _We need to be able to stand being under one roof together. It's only for a week, but a little practice is still practice. And we might be able to get **more** practice next summer break._

He gets to her floor, finds her apartment door, and just stands there for a bit, examining it.

_Never thought I'd be thinking so seriously about my future like this. Granted, it's only about who I'll be spending it with and I still don't know what career I'll be pursuing after high school, but still..._

A warm smile sneaks onto his face when he thinks about how much he's changed since Ann became such a huge part in his life.

_Ann... I can be proud of myself and strive to be better because it's all for your sake... I hope I can give you good idea of how much that means to me during this last week._

He takes a slow deep breath and nods to himself.

_Well... **Here's to our future together!**_

He confidently rings the doorbell...

There's no answer. He rings it again...

Still no answer.

He does what he did to Mona's head that one time and button mashes until he gets a phone call. It's Ann.

"Hello-"

" **I'M COMING!!! ...** _God~!_ "

He chuckles as she hangs up. Around a minute later, she opens the door with crusty, baggy, bloodshot eyes, dried drool coming down her mouth, and a less than pleased look on her face.

 _... Well, **this** is a nice start, _ Akira thinks.

 _"... It's almost freaking 6 o'clock in the goddamn morning…"_ she groans.

"I told you I'd be here bright and early, didn't I?"

The heavily dreary Ann scratches her head.

"Yeah... Guess you did…" she yawns. "Well… come on in... Shoes off and don't turn the lights on yet." Akira follows her inside, taking off his shoes as she requested, and looks around the room, closing the door behind him. He can't see much in the barely lit room, but he could tell the place was spacious.

Ann rubs her eyes as she walks over to the kitchen area, turns on a little light, and grabs a box of toaster pastries out of an overhead cabinet.

"Want some?" she asks.

"Sure. I actually skipped breakfast to catch the first train down here."

Ann pulls out four treats and pops them in the toaster, then pulls out two glasses and a carton of orange juice. Meanwhile, Akira is sitting at the island counter observing her.

_Y'know… I really did fall for her cuz of her big sweet heart._

A dirty smile pops onto his face as he stares at her lounge wear. A pink hoodie, small white V-neck T-shirt, and frilly light blue short shorts. And the best part? He didn't need to use his Third Eye to tell she's braless underneath.

 _But_ _ **damn**_ _, can I not get enough of that body. Her outfit for lounging around the house is…_ _**hot as hell~!** I _ _like that ponytail too. It's playful. Girl Next Door meets… uh… Aw, who cares? Let's look at her cleavage. Hello, sexy snow mounds. The three of us are best friends. **Oh yes, we are~.**_

Ann, noticing his perverted gaze, palm strikes him square on the nose.

"OW!"

"Mind turning down the perv?" she grumbles.

"C'mon! You and I both know I've done  **more**  than just **stare**.  **On multiple occasions.** "

"I do **not** wanna hear that right now!" she hisses as she palm strikes him again. Akira growls, then stands up and marches towards the door with his luggage.

"Okay, if you're just gonna keep hitting me," he exclaims. "Plan's off! See ya!" Ann gasps, overcomes her grogginess, and sprints after him, leaping forward to panther pounce on him.

" **WAAAIT!!!** "

"WHOA- NGH!"

She ends up pinning him to the floor and he blushes when he sees her chest hanging and swaying from side-to-side over his face.

**_I pledge allegiance... to these tig ol' bitties!_ **

" **I'M SORRY!!!** I'M SORRY, DON'T LEAVE!" she begs. "I didn't mean to! I just turn into a terrible person when someone wakes me up so early in the morning!" Akira stops staring at her love melons and meets her gaze.

"S-Still, you know I was just joking around, like always," he says. Ann turns on the big crocodile tears.

 _" **I know~!** I know, I'm sorry~! I was being a total bitch and you didn't deserve  **any**  of that~!" _Ann grabs her boyfriend's head and hugs it tightly to her breasts, rubbing her cheek into his frizzy hair.

 _" **Kiiiraaa~** **Please**  don't go~,"_ she begs in a sweet cute voice. _" **Please~?** "_ Akira's face lights up like a Christmas tree as his face is engulfed her soft springiness.

_H'oh man! I'm sinking face first into two cake smelling puffs of Heaven! Like four pounds of vanilla pudding in a two pound bag!_

He looks up and his heart skips a beat at the sight of her red, puppy dog eyed face as she begs again.

_" **Pretty pleeeease~? ♡** "_

_And **damn**  her weapon grade cuteness! Atomic bomb level destructive!_

Steam starts flooding his brain and his eyes start spinning as she squeezes his head tighter.

_Deadly combo! Horniness… reaching critical overload!_

A silly laugh bursts out of his mouth and his voice cracks.

_"Ahahahahahaha~! Whatever you want, Ann-pan~!"_

_" **Yay! Mmmm~! ♡** "_ Ann quickly pulls away and showers his left cheek with kisses before getting off him. She rushes over the toaster after hearing it go off while Akira returns to the counter, still feeling her boobs on his face.

"Alright. I'm awake now, lemme go turn on the lights," she says as she slides Akira's pastries and orange juice over to him. She walks over to the door to hit the lights to light up the spacious room. A smile appeared on Akira's face as he admires the decor.

 _"Nice digs~!"_ he says.

"Aha ha… It's uh… one of the perks of having parents who work as global fashion designers. So, this is the kitchen and the living room, obviously. Down the hall is the bathroom, the guest bedroom, and my room. You can put your stuff in the guest bedroom, but you'll be sleeping with me in my room, of course."

" _Sleeping's_ gonna a lot of fun," Akira chuckles mischievously.

"Can you quit being a perv for ten seconds?!"

" _C'mon._ Don't try to tell me you don't like it."

Fun fact: Akira and Ann's couple tradition changed  **drastically** after their first time on Valentine's Day. Their weekly light make-out sessions were upgraded to daily adult ones and max intimacy is now a weekly basis. Though none of max intimacy moments were planned. It seems their Valentine's Day night of passion was the key to awakening the lustful sex fiend within Akira. Now, he won't hesitate to grope her any chance he gets.

"It's how often it is that pisses me off!" Ann exclaims. "And you always weasel me into it!"

_"No, I don't!"_

" _ **Really?**_  What about the time I stole your glasses?"

**xxx**

One Sunday afternoon, Ann stopped by Leblanc during Akira and Sojiro's lunch break. Everything was pretty normal when…

"Hey, Boss?" Akira calls out. "You seen my glasses anywhere?" He suddenly hears Ann giggling and figures it out.

"Alright, you. Give 'em back and I'll consider not… Eh…?"

When he turns to look at her, her sexiness seems to have been increased tenfold by his glasses on her face.

"Left speechless, I see," she chuckles. Akira's jaw dropped down to the floor as he gazes at her bespectacled eyes.

"Oh, here. Watch this." Ann tilts the glasses slightly and cocks an eyebrow with seductive smile, giving her man a severe chill throughout his entire skeleton. And it only gets worse with the use of one word.

"...  _ **Molecules.**_ "

Sojiro, seeing Akira biting his lip, trembling, and whimpering, smirks and starts walking to the door.

"I'm gonna go buy some cigarettes and check on Futaba," he says. "Akira, you've got fifteen minutes." As soon as the door closed, Akira snatches Ann by her wrist and pulls her towards the stairs.

"W-Whoa, where are we going?!"

" **TO MY ROOM, SO I CAN RIP EVERYTHING OFF BUT THOSE GLASSES!** "

Ann was shouting… but only .5% of it was in protest.

**xxx**

"Well, what the hell was I supposed to do?!" Akira protests. "You looked way too hot with glasses on!"

"And then there was that time I showed you I could speak more foreign languages than just English."

**xxx**

On a day Ann decides to sleep over, she and Akira are watching a TV series depicting the lifestyles of the rich and fabulous.

_I think I'm in love with you!_

_Let's go out. I hope you don't mind that I have another girlfriend._

The couple sit up in outrage.

" **BULL!** " Akira spits. " **BULLSHIT!** "

"WHAT A DICK!" Ann barks. "THAT DOES  **NOT** WORK!" They groan in absolute disgust as they lay back on the bed.

"TV celebrity dramas, I swear to god!" Akira growls.

"Believe me when I say there are  **way worse**!" Ann rambles. "Just thinking about it makes me sick." Akira smiles at his girl as he squeezes her tight.

"Well, don't worry," he says. "When you and I take the world, you'll be the only woman I wanna get in trouble with." Ann blushes as she pecks at his lips and nuzzles on his cheek, then whispers in his ear.

_" **Je t'aime tellement.♡** "_

Akira turns to her with flushed cheeks.

"... Did… D-Did you just-?"

"Say "I love you so much" in French?  _No~._ "

"When the hell did you have time to study **French?!** "

"There are programs that can help you study online. I've been studying at home and when I go out for runs. Plus, I've been having Haru tutor me. I  **did** tell you I was gonna start learning more languages so I can do overseas events, didn't I?"

"I didn't forget. How  **could**  I when it was the day we started dating?" Akira narrows his eyes as he presses his forehead on hers.

"That aside…" he says in a seductive tone. "You sounded **really** sexy just now. What else can you say?" Ann narrows her eyes and blushes.

"Well, since French is the language of love, I started learning phrases related to that." She bites her lip.

"Like… _'Y_ _ou are my world.' **Tu es mon monde.♡** " _

Akira shivers.

" _Ohhhhh!_ Say something else."

"How about… _'_ _Never leave me.'_ _ **Ne me quittes jamais.♡**_ "

Akira shivers again.

" _Ooooooooh-hoo-hoo-hoo!_ One more."

Ann places her hand on his cheek and gives him the bedroom eyes.

_"... 'Be mine.' **Sois à moi.♡** "_

After another severe shiver, Akira takes a deep breath, turns off the TV, and starts taking off his shoes.

"What're you doing?" Ann asks.

"Shoes and jacket, off. I'm gonna yank off the rest."

"Eh...? ... Wait,  **NOW?!** "

" _ **Sois à moi,**_ goddammit!"

It didn't take too much to truly persuade her.

**xxx**

"I call bullshit on that one!" Akira protests. "You were staying over anyway!  **Of course**  it was gonna happen!" Ann crosses her arms.

"Need I go on?" she asks.

"Can you try to look at this from  **my**  perspective? Since our first time, which was freakin'  **amazing**  by the way, we've only had a whole month to spend together before I move back. I won't be able to see you again until Golden Week. You really think  **one time** would be enough to hold me over til then?"

"W-Well, I get  **that!**  But you know how embarrassed I get when I'm forced to strip out of nowhere!"

Akira chuckles, remembering the Yusuke nude model incident back in May, then sighs.

"Yeah. You got a point there…" he says. "Sorry…" Ann chuckles and grabs a stool next to him.

"Hey, don't get all mopey on me," she says. "I'm not saying I didn't like, okay?" She wraps her arms around his waist.

"I'll admit it… Despite all my yelling, I…  **really, really** like it. And you  **do**  make a good point, so I'll let it slide til you move back next week. Just try to show some restraint after that, okay?" Akira takes a bite out of his first pastry.

"Deal. So, you come up with your set of ground rules, like I asked?"

"Nothing too extravagant. Just make sure you clean up after yourself and don't go looking through my stuff." Ann points one of her pastries at Akira's face.

"Oh! And  **stay out of my Happy Cabinet!**  The top cabinet farthest right in the kitchen! That's where I keep all my sweets! I see  **one crumb** missing and I'll make you sit in the corner to repent and sleep on the couch, got it?!"

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, what're you gonna be doing while I'm taking finals?"

"Probably working at the convenience store or the flower shop. But only if I'm bored and not doing any housework." Ann's eyes widen at the word "housework".

"And "housework" being…?"

"Cleaning and cooking. What else?"

"You don't have to do all that!  **You're** the one staying with  **me**. Let me handle it."

"Did you already forget it's White Week? **I** , the boyfriend, am supposed to be doing stuff for **you** , the girlfriend. Plus, if we're gonna live together one day, I gotta show that I can pull my own weight, like making things other than curry for dinner and keeping the place tidied up."

Ann smiles and throws her hands up.

"Alright!" she says. "Then, I'll let  **you**  handle it for the week!" Akira, having finished his light breakfast, walks over to his bag and pulls something out.

"Speaking of which…  _who's ready for their first gift of White Week~?"_   he asks. Ann's eyes sparkle as she rushed over and kneeled down to him.

" **Ooh!**   _ **Me, me, me! What is it, what is it, what is it?!**_ "

Akira pulls a big white heart shaped box from behind his back and hands it to her.

"A big heart full of sweetness!" he announces. "Just like yours!" Ann squeals in delight as she receives her gifts.

"Ha ha ha! " _Isn't it heavy? I filled it with love",_ " Akira chuckles as he makes a heart in the air with his finger, mimicking what Ann did on Valentine's Day. "And I mean it. I made this a week prior to today." Ann pulls him in to smooch his cheek.

" _It is~! Thank you~!_ … Wait,  **first**  gift?"

"I got you  **a lot** of stuff, so I'm gonna give you gift every day this week. And, of course, I'll save the best for last." Akira wraps an arm around Ann as she leans onto him.

"This is gonna the best week ever!" Ann exclaims. "I can already tell! … So hey… this is kinda like a test run for when we move in together, right?"

"Pretty much."

Ann grins and blushes profusely.

"Then… I guess that makes me… your **wife** for a week, huh?" she asks. 

"... That okay with you?"

" **Of course!** So... I guess… make yourself at home…  _ **Honey~. ♡**_ "

With a passionate kiss, their one week of blissful wedlock begins.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	31. Lovers Laze A Day Away

* * *

**White Week: Day 1**

* * *

It's just before noon at Ann's apartment. The lovely couple have plans to go out, but they decided to kick back and relax first.

Ann is sitting back on the living room couch watching TV with Akira resting his head in her lap.

_Aw, he's goin' for the jump and-_

_***THUD!* *BANG!* *SPLOOSH!*** _

The couple burst out laughing at the sight of an obstacle course game show contestant failing miserably.

 _" **WIPEOUT~!** "_ Akira shouts.

" **Ooh!**  Right in the face!" Ann exclaims, hunching over, her breasts pressing down on her boyfriend's face, making him blush.

"W-Whoa, boobs!" he shouts. " **Boobs! Annie, boobs!** " She quickly leans back.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Ann looks down him with a smile on her face.

"So how is it?" she asks. Akira cocks an eyebrow at her.

"How's what?"

"The "pillow"?"

"Oh. W-Well, it's… it's nice…" he mumbles as he starts blushing. Ann pouts her lips.

"... Just  _nice…_?"

"Yeah. It's nice." 

"Y'know, if you don't like it, you can just say so," she sighs in discontent.

"What? I  **do** like it! I said it's nice!"

_"Doesn't **sound** like it~... And here  **I** thought you'd  **love** using a pretty girl's lap as a pillow. ♡"_

Akira starts rubbing his face into her lap pillow.

"Alright, how about  **this?** _'_ _It's like I'm floating on a fluffy white cloud made of **warm juicy thigh** **s** and the **sickly sweet scent of a confident nubile woman~! Hehehe~!** '_… Happy?" Ann giggles as she rubs his stomach.

" **There's** the perverted you!" she exclaims.

"You were  **expecting** it?!"

"At this point... yeah."

He laughs and tickles her cheek with his finger, making her purr. Her finding it cute, she lowers her head to nuzzle on his nose and peck at his lips for a noticeably long time, trapping his face in her hands. The favorite couple's thing that Ann loves to do with Akira is any form of kissing. No matter how many they shared, she enjoyed it more than anything.

She rests her forehead on his after their lips part.

"I should do that more often," she chuckles. Akira smirks at her.

"You  **really** love kissing, don't you?" he asks.

"If your lips were candy," she says in a sultry voice. "They'd be my favorite brand." An alarm on Akira's phone goes off.

"Oh. Time to get ready." He gets up as Ann turns off the TV.

"So where are we goin'?" Ann asks.

"Thought we could start off slow and go to the museum in Ueno," he says. 'Then the planetarium in Ikebukuro, and then we can stop by the grocery store so I can make dinner. Kinda dull, I know, but…"

" **Hey. Nothing** I do with you is  **ever**  dull," she assures him. Akira wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Such a little sweetheart you are… Probably cuz of all that sugar you eat…"

**xxx**

As Akira said, the first stop of the day is the Ueno museum. The couple walk through the second floor, admiring the professional artwork with crepes in hand.

Ann waves hers in front of her boyfriend's face for him to get a taste. Akira chomps on it and smiles to confirm its good taste. She smiles and looks around.

"Y'know, coming here reminds me of back when we were dealing with Madarame," she says.

"Heh. After all this time, I think I'm **finally** over Yusuke's stupid nude model stunt."

"Probably cuz now, you've actually seen me naked, am I right?" she asks with a narrow eyed look.

"... Oh, yeah!  _Hahaha!_ "

Ann sighs in exasperation as she stops to lean back on the guardrail.

"Now that I think about… I'm actually surprised I'm going  **anywhere**  alone with you," she admits. "Even more so to be this close to you. I don't mean that in a bad way though! It's a good thing."

"Whaddya mean?" he asks as he joins her.

"Well… our first impressions of each other were pretty horrible, weren't they? And we kinda didn't get off on the right foot. I didn't really trust you and you pretty much hated me."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" he exclaims in shock. "What in the hell made you think I hated you?!"

"Remember the day of the pep rally? The day before you and I talked about Kamoshida? In the courtyard by the vending machines. You were meeting up with Ryuji."

Akira fishes around his head for the memory.

 _"Uhhhh…_ Wait…  _ **Ohhhhhhh!** "_

**xxx**

It was the first day of Akira and Ryuji's investigation into Kamoshida. After a day of searching around, Akira waited in the courtyard to meet up with Ryuji. As his buying drinks for the both of them, he hears someone approaching.

"Want a drink?" he asks, assuming it's Ryuji. "I got one for-" When he turns around, he sees that it's actually Ann approaching him.

"Oh! You're that girl!" he points out. "Uhhh, what was it, what was it…? … **Ta-ka-ma-ki** -san, right?"

"Yeah," she says bluntly. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I'm actually meeting with someone here in about that amount of time, so…"

"Don't worry. It'll be quick."

Akira offers her the second drink.

"Okay. Uh, here. Want one?" he asks. Ann shakes her head, so Akira puts the second drink aside and leans back on the machine. She takes a deep breath and gives him a serious look.

"Anyway, what's with you?" she asks. "Like, how you being late the other day was a lie and all. That's that weird rumor about you too…" Akira rubs the back of his neck.

"That's right. You saw me a few blocks away from the school…" he sighs. "...  _Well…_ "

_I can't exactly tell her I wandered into a freaky other world on my way here, can I?_

"What do  **you**  want with him?"

The two look towards the corner and see Ryuji approaching.

"Right back at  **you** ," Ann retorts. "You're not even in our class."

"We just happen to get to know each other," Ryuji says.

"Closest thing to a "friendship" we got or  **ever will get**  at this school, apparently," Akira sighs.

"What're you two planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?" Ann asks. Ryuji's eyes widen, then he glares at her.

"Huh?! ...  _Ohhh, I_ see~" he says. " _I getcha!_ You're just his watchdog tryin' to keep 'im safe. You're all  _buddy-buddy_  with him, after all." She returns the glare right back at him, then turns it to Akira.

"This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto! With  **either**  of you!"

"Correction," Akira interjects. "It's not  **just** us. It has to do with  **everyone**."

"If you found out what he was doin' behind your back," Ryuji says. "You'd dump 'im right away."

"Behind my back…? What's  **that**  supposed to mean…?"

The two troublemakers look at each other and silently agree that telling her would be pointless.

"... You wouldn't get it," Ryuji says. Ann looks confused for a bit, but shakes her head.

"Whatever," she says. "Anyway, people are already talking about you two. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but you might as well give it up before you cause even more trouble.  **No one**  is going to help you... I'm warning you, just in case. That's all." Just when she's about to leave, Akira suddenly laughs out loud, which recaptures her attention in a bad way.

"... Did I say something funny?" she growls, annoyed.

" _Ahahahahaha! Sorry!_ My bad, my bad!" he says. "I'm just laughing at the irony. I mean, think about it for a sec. You and the whole school treats the two of **us** like criminals, but…" Akira suddenly stops laughing and shoots a glare at her.

"The fact is that you're all just too **fucking**   **stupid**  to realize that if you want to find  **real**  disgusting criminals... all you have to do is look in a goddamn mirror."

 _"... **Excuse me?** " _she says as she steps towards him.

"You have two perfectly functional ears, don't you?" Akira hisses. "Then there's no way you didn't hear me. You guys criticize two kids who decided to stand up to assholes who force things to go their way, treating the kids like  **they're** the scum while letting the **real** bad guys get away. Furthermore, there's obviously a super serious problem going on for god knows how long, yet  **none of you**  have spoken up about it even once. Not a single one of you is willing to speak up when lives are being ruined." Akira turns his head in disgust.

"Is it cuz you're just plain **chicken shit** , or are you so damn **selfish** that you'll let a problem that's causing  **everyone**  pain keep going just so  **you**  can get ahead? Tch... Doesn't matter. That mop-headed ass hat thinks he's some kinda king and this place is his castle and  **you're** the ones letting him think so and making the problem worse." Akira angrily pops his can open.

"The two of us may be trash in this messed up society, but all of you dumb ass, selfish, piece of shit cowards who willingly protect a  **real**  monster? Ha!  **You're a thousand times worse!** " 

"W-Why you…!" Ann gasps.

"Do yourself a favor, _little princess._ **Stay the hell outta our business.**   **That's** what's got nothing to do with  **you**... So, if we're done here…" Akira gives her a fake innocent grin and speaks in a gently tone.

_"Then I hope you have a great rest of your day... **Ta-ka-ma-ki-san~!** "_

Ann stands there growling at him as he gulps down his drink before storming off.

**xxx**

"Thinking back, I sounded like history's biggest dick, didn't I?" Akira asks. "Well... I admit that what you said  **did**  really irk me the wrong way. But I didn't **hate** you! It's like… remember when Makoto awakened her Persona and she basically let loose all her pent-up anger to start a gruesome Shadow bloodbath with her stone cold fists of destruction? That was just like **me** when  **I** had  **my**  awakening, except it lingered for a long time instead of being let out all at once. I was mouthing off to everybody, even Boss, for the whole month. So yeah, what I said back then was just me being  **reaaally**  salty."

"Okay," Ann chuckles. "But… I  **did**  kinda deserve it though... Anyway, I never expected that when we first met that I'd someday be able to completely confide in you… I guess there's really no knowing what life will bring…" Ann looks around at the artwork.

"That aside, nice call taking me here today!" she says. "Seeing all the models and expressions was  **super**  informative. It might even help with my modeling!"

"Exactly what I was hoping for," Akira says. "I figured you'd never come here on your own, so it might be less of a snooze if I made it into a date." Ann blushes as she wraps her arms around him and goes in for a kiss.

 _"Hm hm~! My boyfriend is so smart-"_ But before she could even pucker her lips, he puts some flashcards in her face.

" **Ah ah ah!**  You know the deal! You need five right answers to get one!"

Akira decided to help Ann study for exams while they were out and about. Every five questions she gets right, he'll give her a kiss. Right now, this was making Ann pout.

 _"But there's some cream on your lip~!"_ she complains.

"Then you'd better haul ass and get the question right or I'm licking it off!"

**xxx**

Next, they went to the Mueseum of Stars planetarium in Ikebukuro.

After getting their seats, the two gaze at the celestial dome display in awe, waiting for the show to start.

 _" **Oh wow…!** "_ Ann gasps. "I never knew this place would be so amazing…"

"And this is just a man-made projection," Akira points out. Ann anxiously squeezes his hand, shaking.

"I-I'm a little nervous with how dark it is though…" she admits. "Doesn't it make you think of random stuff? Like once the show starts, our chairs will turn into rockets and we'll get launched into outer space? And when we go outside, we'll be on the moon?! ... B-But who am I kidding?! There's no way that would ever actually happen! _Ahahahaha!_ … **R** **ight?** " Akira snickers a little.

"It's so freaking adorable how vivid your imagination is…!" he says.

**"Shut up…"**

The show starts and the audience is treated to a spectacle about the surreal wonders of space.

"Wow… It's like we're actually in space!" Ann gasps.

"We were technically on a massive space station in the form of Mr. Okumura's Palace."

"Yeah, but getting chased by Shadow robots and jumping out air locks killed the fun of it."

"The hell are you talking about?! Jumping out the air locks was a damn **blast!** "

**xxx**

**Flashback: Okumara Space Port: Air Lock Area**

Everyone is standing in front of the first air lock jump gate looking through the glass door to the icy, airless blackness of space.

"... W-Well... good luck, Skull," Mona says.

"Piss off, cat!" he barks. "I'm not going out there first!  **You** go out there first!"

" **I'm** not going first!  **You** go!"

"Guys, this isn't getting us anywhere!" Panther protests. Skull starts pushing Panther towards the gate.

"Right! Ladies first then!"

Panther punches Skull in the chin.

" **Hell no!** Get off!"

"I'd tell them to stop wasting time and just go," Queen sighs. "But I understand why they're so hesitant."

"One false move," Fox says. "Will mean instant death."

"Actually, you'll live to feel the air being vacuumed out of you lungs," Oracle says. "Then, your eyes'll pop and float out of your head right before your brain-"

S+M+P: " **You're not helping!** "

"This is the last obstacle before we can reach the Treasure," Noir says. "We have no choice."

"We know," Panther sighs. "Still..."

Everyone suddenly hears Joker screaming before he zooms past them towards the gate.

Joker: " **GRAHHHHH! SKULL AND MONA HAVE NO BALLS!** "

S+M: "WHA-?!"

Joker takes a deep breath before valiantly leaping out into space. The gang have no time to watch him as pieces of debris block their view.

" **Holy fuck,** he actually did it!" Skull shouts.

"Joker?! Joker, can you hear us?!" Panther panics.

"Oracle, how is he?!" Queen asks. Of course, the hacker thief is already way ahead of her as she uses her goggles to track her bro's energy.

"... Huh? Wait, is he-"

Joker suddenly comes flying through the other gate and rolls onto the floor, appearing to be out of breath.

"Joker! Are you alright?!" Noir asks as they come dashing towards him. He immediately sits up and shoots a toothy grin at them.

"...  **You guys gotta try this.** " That's all he says before excitedly jumping back into space again, the usual thrill he gets from being in a Palace taking over again. The others look at each other, befuddled by their leader's enthusiasm.

"He appears to be... having fun..." Noir says.

"I seriously can't tell what that guy's thinkin' most of the time," Skull sighs.

Nonetheless, his courage persuaded them all into taking the leap. They all managed to make it to the other side safely.

"H-Holy crap! We just flew through outer space without suits!" Skull shouts with a smile on his face. "Palaces are freaking awesome!"

"I guess it's not a true vacuum outside..." Queen sighs. "... But that seriously shaved years off my life."

"At least other stuff won't seem as scary to me anymore..." Panther laughs wryly.

"C'mon, let's keep going," Mona says. "... Wait. Where's Joker?" The person in question comes flying in from the In-gate, having way too much fun flying through space.

" **Woo hoo! Aw man! This is so damn fun!** "

Queen tries to stop him from jumping again, blocking his path.

"Okay, Joker, that's enough!" she says. "Hey! We really need go now so we can...!" Joker quickly slides past her and jumps out into space again.

"... Secure... our route... to the Treasure..."

Joker comes back again, but dashes straight to the other gate.

" **WOO! HA HA! YEAAAAH!** "

Panther: " **HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MISTER!** "

This time, Panther stomps on his coat flap to make him trip and fall flat on his face.

"We still have a whole area left to get through!" she yells. "Stay focused!" Joker lifts his head up and looks towards the elevator.

"You're right..." he says. "... There's still a bunch more of these up ahead! Let's go!"

"What?! No, that's not what I-"

Joker just dashes to the elevator and most of his friends sigh.

"Joker is very... **unique** , isn't he?" Noir asks.

" **One-of-a-kind** ," Panther says.

_And yet, you're totes in love with him, you ditz._

**xxx**

"You were seriously having  **way** too much fun," Ann laughs.

"Y-Yeah... I guess so."

"That aside, we can't usually see the stars in Tokyo cuz of all the lights, so it's hard to believe this stuff even really exists…"

"You'd have a way easier time where I live," Akira says. "My house is out in the suburbs of Kamakura, so on summer nights if you go up this hill, you can see all of this in full glory."

"That's so cool! ... I can't wait to see it…"

Akira chuckles, then frowns a little, wondering if she'll really get the chance to. He snaps out of his train of thought when Ann tugs at his shirt.

"Hey, a shooting star!" she exclaims. "Did you see it?!"

"Huh? O-Oh, I missed it. Did you make a wish?"

"Oh, you're right! It went by so fast, I forgot!... Wait, look! There's more of them! Is this a meteor shower?"

The sight of Ann in awe of the wonders of the cosmos makes Akira forget about his worries about his hometown as he just stares at her.

"Even in here," she goes on. "It makes me happy seeing a shooting star. Y'know… I don't think I've looked up at the night sky like this since I was a little girl." Ann turns her smile to him.

"Hey, let's try looking for shooting stars from my balcony! We have the whole week, after all!"

"Hm hm… Sure."

**xxx**

After the show ended, the couple walk through the streets of Shibuya to get to the grocery store.

"That show was so cool!" Ann exclaims. "I think I'm gonna have the best dreams ever tonight."

"What makes you say that?" Akira asks. Ann wraps an arm around one of his.

"I got to see stars, plus I get better dreams when I spend the night with **you**.  _Duh._ "

Akira stops walking, wraps his arms around her, and gives her a mischievous smirk.

"I know that," he says."What I mean is what makes you think you're getting any sleep tonight?" At this point in the relationship, she can't even get mad. She just laughs.

" **Prideful Pervert** ," she retorts.

" **Gluttonous Gal**."

 _"You know you love me~! ♡"_  

"... **I do.** " As he's going in for a kiss, since he's done quizzing her for the day, someone smacks them both in the back and shouts.

" **WADDUP!** "

The two shriek, separate, and glare at the laughing blonde monkey who was walking with Akira's "baby sis" and their cat friend.

"GODDAMMIT, RYUJI!" Akira shouts. "Don't sneak up on us like that!" Morgana gives Akira a narrow eyed look.

"Maybe you should consider the people around you who have to watch your PDA," he says.

"Oh can it, cat! So what're you guys up to?"

"I was just goin' on my usual run," Ryuji says. "I may not be on the Track Team or… "working" anymore, but there's no reason I need to stop. I was taking a break when I ran into Futaba and Mona."

"I am on a personal training quest!" Futaba announces with pride. "It's really just me walking through crowds so I'll be ready when I start school. Mona's just keeping an eye on me."

"She's doing a great job," Mona says. "I don't think she'll have any big problems." Ryuji kicks the ground.

"So, what kind of date are  **you two**  on?" he asks.

"We went to the Museum and the planetarium," Ann says. "Now, we're going to the grocery store so Akira can make dinner."

"You doin' a family dinner, man? Can **I** come?"

"I'm pretty sure it's just for the two of them at Lady Ann's place," Mona says. "Akira's staying with her for his last week for White Day." Ryuji glares at Akira.

" _Cuz **of course** you are_ , you lovey dovey bastard," he growls. "Don't she need to study for finals though?" Akira smirks at him.

"I'm making sure she studies…" he chuckles. "The problem's gonna be her staying awake through exams when we "study" all night." Ann blushes and punches him in the gut, which just makes him laugh. Ryuji slumps his shoulders and groans.

"I  **seriously** need a girlfriend."

As the five are talking, an innocent voice rings out.

_" **Ryu-kun!**   **Ryu-kuuuuuuun~!** "_

Ryuji's blood runs cold and turns around to see a young woman with short straight brown hair walking towards him.

"What a coincidence!" she says. "I was just about to go shopping and head straight home, but what are you doing about dinner tonight? Are you eating at the house?"

"M-Mu…  **M-MOM?!** "

Akira, Ann, and Futaba poke their heads out behind him, which she notices.

"Oh! Are these your friends?!" she asks, walking past him. "Oh, hi there, Ann-chan! It's been a while! And  _ **my m**_ _ **y,**_ how you've grown!" Akira and Ann smile and wave while Futaba hides behind her bro.

"Hi, Ms. Sakamoto!" Ann says.

"Hi there. I'm Akira. Nice to meet you."

 _"F-Futaba, my name is… Hi."_  

Ms. Sakamoto feels Mona rub up against her.

"And that's my little friend, Morgana," Akira says.

"The pleasure's all mine," Mona says, even though it's just a cute meow to her. She giggles and kneels down to him to pet him, making him purr.

"Well, aren't **you** a precious little thing."

 _He's anything_ _ **but**_ _precious,_ Akira thinks.

"He's told me a lot about you all," Ms. Sakamoto says as she looks up at the three. "I appreciate you guys always looking after my Ryuji. Thank you for getting along with him!" Akira shakes his head and waves his hand.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," he says.

"It's not good to lie," Ann retorts. Ryuji, who was dying of embarrassment the whole time, finally blows his lid.

"FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD, **ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN MEET-N-GREET ALREADY!** I'M EATING OUT TONIGHT, SO **GO HOME!** "

Ms. Sakamoto laughs and starts walking away.

"Okay, okay, I'm going. It was nice meeting you all!"

Ryuji sighs in relief when she's out of sight.

"... Geez… She finally left."

He turns to his friends, who smile innocently at him.

Ak+An+Mo+F: _"... **Ryu-kuuun~! ☆** "_

"DAMMIT! I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GONNA SAY THAT!"

Akira gasps when he realizes something.

"Wait! Annie! Aren't we going grocery shopping right now?!" The two stare each other before trying to chase his mom down.

Ak+An: "MS. SAKAMOTO, WAIT UP!"

Ryuji shrieks, dashes in front of them with lightning speed, and gets on his hands and knees.

"NO, NO! STOP! I'll treat you guys to anything you want! Just  **puh-lease**  don't go shopping right now!"

Ann turns to her man.

"Hm… what do you think?" she asks him.

"Eh, I can cook tomorrow."

**xxx**

After Ryuji treated everyone to dinner in exchange for their silence, the couple went to grocery store so that Akira can make dinner tomorrow. Outside the store, however, they see Ms. Sakamoto standing at the entrance. She notices them and waves.

"Oh, **there** you two are!"

"Uh... h-hey! Were you waiting for us?" Ann asks. "Actually, how did you even know we were coming here?"

"My son isn't the quietest talker." Ms. Sakamoto turns to Ann.

"Ann-chan. If I may be so bold," she says. "Are you two... dating?" Ann smiles with pink cheeks as she hugs her man's arm and flashes a victory V at her.

 _"Almost nine months with no regrets~!"_ she giggles. The mom sighs in disappointment.

"W-Well, congrats! ... A-At the same time, that's a shame... And here I was thinking you'd work something out with Ryuji."

"With all due respect, ma'am, he's just... uh... not my type..."

 _And that's putting it **very** lightly, _Akira thinks.

Ms. Sakamoto turns to Akira next.

"So, Kurusu-kun… Are you the infamous "best bud" he's been talking about?" she asks. "The one with a stain on his record?"

"Huh? He's mentioned **me specifically?** "

"Oh, **all the time!** At first, it was just him coming him happier than he had been in a long time. After about a month, he started talking all about this new "awesome" friend he made. Said he helped him make peace with what happened with the Track Team."

"I didn't really do much. It was all him. I was just on standby in case he needed help."

"So… let me ask you this: What's your honest opinion about Ryu-kun?"

Akira crosses his arms to think for a moment before answering.

"Well, for one thing, he's like a freakin gorilla," he starts. "His brain is smaller than his muscles, he has a short fuse, he's super loud and obnoxious, he doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut when he really should, and if you were to look up the word "vulgar" in a dictionary, there'd definitely be a picture of him near it. Saying he can be a handful would be an understatement…" After all his complaining, he sighs and smile.

"But underneath all that, he really cares about people. He stands up for what he knows is right and is a true friend when you need one. He's a dumb ass, but… I'm proud to call that dumb ass my best bro."

Ms. Sakamoto giggles, then frowns and turns her back, grabbing the bottom of her blouse.

"... I'm sure he's already told you about this, but…" She lifts up her blouse, showing the two the bruises and scars on her torso, which shocks them.

"The man who helped me bring him into this world was the farthest from the best of people. A drunkard who sat on his ass all day, expecting me to care for him. He didn't do it often, but when he went after me or Ryu-kun… there's always a lot of blood…"

Ann covers her mouth in horror of how many there were.

"I heard the gist of the story, but that's worse than I thought," she mumbles. "He went through something like  **this?** "

"It went on for years until one night, I'd had enough and told him to found some ditch to get wasted and rot in cuz I was cutting him off," the scarred mothe explains. "Of course, he didn't take that too well and he attacked me… I didn't know if he was going to rape me first… but this time he was definitely trying to kill me. It was all a big haze… I thought I was done for…" She smiles a little.

"But then, with a furious high-pitched scream, Ryuji came rushing in, throwing everything at him. Books, glass cups and bottles, shoes. Anything he could get his hands on, he used. His father chased after him, but he got a taste of his track runner speed and couldn't even get close. It was the fastest he'd ever ran at the time. Ryuji managed to knock him over somehow, held a piece of shattered glass to his throat, and told him to leave and never come back… which is exactly what he did…" She pulls her blouse back down.

"My baby boy saved my life that night… and  **I**  was supposed to be the one protecting  **him** … I could never hug him tighter or as tight as I did at that moment when he came rushing to me, crying about how scared he was…"

"... So  **that's**  how it happened," Akira mumbles. Ms. Sakamoto turns back to them.

"I knew, right then and there, that he would grow up to be a great man, and that no matter what other people think, he'd never do something that reckless without a good reason. That's why I didn't get mad at him when I found out what happened with Kamoshida, even when the teachers were hounding us about it. It shocked me, yeah, but he was trying to get a scholarship for college to help me out. I knew he wouldn't lash out like that and risk that chance if it wasn't for a good reason." An angry look appears on her face.

"I knew that man was no good, anyway. Ryuji had never come home so exhausted and sore when his old coach was in charge of the team. And he tried to go through all that to help his mom. So instead of scolding him… I just said I was sorry for being a single mom and that he had to go through all that just for me."

Akira couldn't help but smile after hearing that story.

_Wow… He really does love his mom, doesn't he?_

"I know he's not the sharpest tool in the shed," Ms. Sakamoto says. "If anything, he's the most blunt. But he's a very kind, big-hearted man. And I'm happy that he found a friend who could be there for him and one that he's willing to fight for." The proud mother bows to Akira.

"I'm very glad I got to meet you today, sweetheart. Ryu-kun says you're his best bro in the world... and that he couldn't be happier that he met you... For doing that for my son, Kurusu-kun…  **thank you.** "

Akira chuckles and shakes his head.

"No problem."

Ms. Sakamoto walks off while waving goodbye to them.

"Well, that's all I wanted to say. I'd better get going.  _Have a good night, you two!"_

**xxx**

The couple arrive back at Ann's apartment. Ann pulls some milk from the fridge and some cookies out from her Sugar Cabinet.

"I guess that's the night Ryuji started being the type of guy who'll do just about anything to help people," Ann says.

"Be it fighting a PE teacher, causing mischief in another world, or running across an exploding cruiser ship," Akira says as he sits at the counter. "If it's to help someone… yeah, he'll do it."

Ann slides his plate and glass over to him as she sits down across from him at the counter.

"There's actually another story about him," she says. "It was stupid, but really sweet at the same time."

"I'm listening."

Ann chomps on one of her cookies as she starts telling her story.

**xxx**

_It was back in middle school on my first year living in Japan. People were gossiping about me and my hair non-stop and keeping their distance. Like I told you before, it was a really rough time for me._

_One day, some loudmouth idiot started shouting at me._

" **Yo, Takamaki!** Your hair ain't anythin' special!  **I** can be special too! **You'll see one day!** "

_I thought it was just another put down, so I just ignored it._

_I really shouldn't have though, cuz the next month or so after that, that same idiot came up to me._

"Hey! Hey, Takamaki, hey!"

_When I turned around to tell him to buzz off, this loser had dyed his hair blonde. He smirked at me and said…_

"Now, we're  **both**  special!"

**xxx**

" **SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!** " Akira gasps. "THAT WAS-"

" **Yeah!**  That was  **Ryuji!** That was when he dyed his hair! I'd never laughed so hard in my life when I saw him!"

**xxx**

_"PFFFFFFT! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOU LOOK RIDICULOUS! AHA HA! O-OH GOD! I CAN'T! I-IT'S TOO MUCH!"_

"Shuddup!"

 _I didn't even care that I was making a scene at school with all my laughing!_ _ **That**_ _was_   _ **sooo f**_ _ **unny!** _ _I had to pull out tissue to clean my face!_

"Ha ha ha! I have tears in my eyes. Geez, why'd you even do that? You know mine's natural, right?"

"Blonde hair ain't that special either way! Neither is what country you came from! We're all humans here!"

_It was stupid, no doubt… but it was really sweet at the same time._

**xxx**

"Y'know, I give him a lot shit then say "For whatever reason, he's my best bro"," Akira says. "But...  **I never forget.**  That heart of gold makes him awesome."

"Yeah..." Ann admits. "I was actually sad when me and him got separate classes."

"Well, like you said before, you two are like brother and sister."

"I just wish we were the kind that can't get enough of each other, like you and Futaba, instead of the kind that annoys the hell out of each other! I mean, he's vulgar, stupid, and can say the **worst** things at the **worst** times... but he's surprisingly honest, protective, and can be really sweet... I really wouldn't trade him for anyone else."

After finishing the last of his cookies, Akira catches a whiff of something. He sniffs under his arm and a sour smell hits him in the face.

" _ **Ew!**_ Yep! Bath time!"

"I left a towel for you on the rack," Ann says. "The black one." Akira smirks at her.

"Hey, y'know… I couldn't help but notice the tub's big enough for two…"

Ann gives him a narrow eyed look and he laughs as he walks away.

" **Calm down!** It was just an observation," he says. "And we wouldn't have to do anything." Ann rolls her eyes as he enters the bathroom. As she finishes up her plate, she can't help but glance at the bathroom from time to time, hearing the bath water running.

**xxx**

Akira sighs deeply as he sits back in tub, letting the hot bath water warm his body.

 _"Nothing beats a hot bath at the end of the day. And the fact that it's a free one in my girlfriend's house makes it even better."_ As he is quietly soaking, out of nowhere…

"... H-Hey, K-Kira? I-I'm coming in…"

" _Yeah yeah. Go ahead…_ WAIT,  **WHA-?!** "

Ann opens the glass door separating the toilet and sink from the tub and comes in with her hair in a bun and wearing nothing but a towel, much to her naked boyfriend's shock.

" _ **AGGGGGGGGH!!!**_ **A-A-ANNIE?!** "

" **What?!** Akira, why are you freaking out like that?!"

Akira covers his unit and turns away, his face turning into a red light.

"I am  **not**  frea- I-I mean,  **of course**  I'm freaking out!" he shouts. "What the  **fuck**  are you doing?!" Ann starts fidgeting and blushing.

"W-Well... what else...?" she stutters. "I-I... wanted to… y'know... come in and help you wash up…" Akira shuts his eyes and shakes his head.

"N-No way! I'm a grown man! I can do it myself! I know how to take a bath!"

"Hey,  **y** **ou're**  the one who said that this is supposed to be a test run for when we get married! This is one of the things wives do for their husbands, so shut up and scoot over!"

"But… I-I…" He suddenly starts hearing an electricity buzzing sound.

" **Akira?** "

He turns to her and sees her wielding her electromagnetic whip at max voltage with eyes filled with violent intent.

" _ **NYAH!**_ Are you crazy?! Don't bring that whip in here!" he panics. "Okay, fine! **Fine!** Just  **please** put that away!" She turns off the voltage, tosses the whip outside the bathroom, and walks up to the tub.

"T-Turn around, okay?" she stutters. "This is… kinda embarrassing…" Akira immediately turns around and wait patiently for her to come in.

"What are  **you**  all embarrassed for anyway?" she asks. "Weren't you the one who wanted this?" Akira scratches his head in embarrassment.

"I-I guess I have the same problems as you…" he mumbles. Ann, having discarded her towel, steps into the tub with a sponge in hand.

"Alright, stay still," she says. "I'll do your back first."

"Gotcha."

Ann gets the sponge soapy and starts scrubbing his back and shoulders down. The smooth and wet feel of her hands and the squeaking sound of the soapy sponge quickly calmed him despite what just happened.

"How is it?" Ann asks.

"Pretty nice, actually," Akira chuckles. As she is scrubbing his back, Ann notices the length of Akira's hair, seeing that it's longer than normal.

"Hey, how long has it been since you had your hair cut?" she asks.

"I… actually haven't had it cut since I moved here."

"Huh… Y'know, I've had sleepovers with my other girlfriends and some of them had bob hair that they'd ask me to cut. Maybe you should let me cut yours. Truth is, I hate it when the front hangs down so far that I can't your eyes. It makes you look like some hentai character."

 _Wouldn't that make sense when we rock the sheets?_ he thinks.

"Ha ha… Sorry I don't have the best hair like **you** do," Akira chuckles. Ann suddenly giggles and goes in for a cheek peck while running her fingers through his frizzy hair.

" _Hey, don't say that. Your hair is_ _ **cute. ♡**_ It's just a little too long…"

"G-Got it…"

_Probably shouldn't tell her that he passion fruits are rubbing against my back._

"I-I guess you can thank my mom for that," he says. "I got it from **her**." Ann continues to mess with his hair.

"Oh yeah? What's your mom's hair like?"

Akira turns his head to give her a deadpan look.

"Not making this up…" he says. "It's  **seaweed.** "

"... See  _ **wha?**_ "

"Yes. You heard me.  **Seaweed.**  As in weeds from the salty blue. Just three and a half feet of super messy and tangled, dark ash colored ocean vegetation on her head, providing her the ultimate camouflage if she were a diver military agent. If she went underwater and only let her hair show,  **anyone and everyone**  would think it was seaweed at first. On top of that, the people in my neighborhood call it her "sex hair" cuz she always looks like she just got out of bed with someone.  **I am NOT bullshitting!**  It is the frizziest, waviest, most chaotic hair you will  **ever**  find  **on this planet!** "

Ann snickers at her boyfriend's crazy explanation.

"Well, I can't wait to see it and the woman who has it." 

 _Assuming she'd be willing to meet you,_ Akira thinks as he frowns a little.

Ann waves the sponge in his face.

"Alright, your turn."

Akira takes the sponge and turns around to see Ann's back already to him. He stares at it for a bit in admiration, then takes a deep breath before scrubbing her down and repeating a calming chant in his head.

_Form is emptiness. Emptiness is form. Form is emptiness. Emptiness is form._

"Hey, do you think I should get  **mine**  cut?" Ann asks.

" **Good god, no!** That would be desecrating a national treasure! It looks **great** like this! Don't change it!" Akira suddenly realizes something.

"Hey… come to think of it… I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair down. It's always been in twin tails. I mean, besides now and this morning's ponytail."

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I like it. I'm just wondering what it would look like."

"In that case, I'll make sure to show you before you leave next week."

The two can't help but smile once they realize that they've gone around five minutes having a novel conversation in the nude.

"This is… actually really nice," Ann says.

"It is, isn't it? I'm not as turned on as I thought I'd be… And done."

"Thanks…" Ann suddenly leans back against him, making him sit back against the tub wall, and secures him in her arms. He stares at her in surprise, seeing her relax so quickly, then smiles and wraps an arm around her bare waist.

"I kinda feel like we should do this all week," he says. "Just relaxing in here." She rests her head in the crook of his neck and smiles.

"... I wouldn't mind that…"

**xxx**

After a long soak in the bath, the couple get ready for bed, Akira slipping into his PJs in the guest room and Ann doing it in her room.

After finishing, Akira walks up to Ann's door and knocks.

"Ann-pan, you ready?"

"Yeah. Come on in."

He opens the door and steps into the room with a brick wall and three windows. There were a few stuffed animals in the corner, a few posters on the walls, a massive clothes rack that stretches across one end of the room to the other, a shelf of video games, DVDs, CDs, and her bags, another shelf for shoes only, and a bed big enough for two people to squeeze into, which Ann has already slipped into under the velvet red covers. The room by itself looks like it could be used for a boutique. It was very feminine and messy too, but very **her** at the same time, which made it 10x better.

"S-Sorry about all the clothes," she says bashfully. "I  **did** try to clean up a bit yesterday."

"No worries. I'm still impressed," he says. "Then again, I spent the whole year living in an attic,  so…" Ann just chuckles and stretches her arms out to him, beckoning him over. He turns off the lights, walks over, and slides into bed and her arms. She plants a kiss on his cheek as he lays back and pulls her in.

"It feels kinda weird having someone other than Shiho in my room," she admits. "Let alone having anyone in my bed."

"I'm glad you trust me so much. That aside... Day 1 of the test run wasn't so bad, hm?"

"It was great, and I'm looking forward to the next six."

"Me too…  _Night, Ann-pan._ "

_"G'night, Kira."_

The two quietly fall asleep in the warmth of each other's snug embrace, covered in the shine of nighttime.

* * *

**White Week: Day 2**

* * *

**6:30 a.m.**

The Vague model sleeping alone in bed slowly awakens to a delicious aroma. She slips out of bed, still half asleep, and stalks her way out of her room and to the living room. When she leaves the hallway, she finds her man working at the stove making breakfast. She sneaks over to him, bends over to kiss his right hand to get his attention, then hugs him from behind and kisses his cheek.

 _" **That's** a friendly good morning,"_ he chuckles.

"What's for breakfast?" she asks.

"Fried rice omelette for today. I'll go out today to get some more breakfast stuff. Go get ready and it should be good by the time you come out."

"Okay."

Ann walks back to her room to get ready for school. As promised, breakfast is served by the time she came back. The two converse at the table as they are eating.

"You think you'll be alright today?" Akira asks.

"I had the best second year  **and**  third year honor students helping me out-"

_" **But?** "_

"... Okay! You caught me! I'm still worried!"

Akira sighs and passes her a deck of Literature flashcards.

"Knew it. Here. Look over these while we're walking to school," he says. "Memorize as much as you can." Ann takes the cards with a tinge of guilt in her heart.

"Sorry. I know it's a pain having such a stupid girlfriend," she says." Akira chuckles and reaches across the table to massage her hand.

"Hey, don't say that. It could be worse. You could be  **Ryuji**. I'm sure he's shitting his pants right about now."

Ann smiles a little, then finishes up her plate.

"Alright. I'm ready when you are."

**xxx**

The happy couple step onto the train to Aoyama-Itchome and spot Makoto, who managed to get a seat, staring intently at a paper.

 _"What's up, senpai?"_ Akira greets with a smile. Makoto turns to the couple.

"Oh, good morning," she says. "... Wait. Akira-kun, what're  **you**  doing on this train? I thought you were leaving in a week."

"I am. I just made Ann breakfast, so I thought I'd walk her to school."

"We're living together for a week for White Day!" Ann happily says as she rests her head on his shoulder. Makoto's eyes widen for a bit before she smiles.

"Usually, I'd object to that because of finals, saying it's counterproductive…" she says. "But I'm sure Akira-kun is helping you study." Akira gives her a thumbs up.

"You bet. Hit her with a bunch of flash cards yesterday," he says. "If she fails,  _I might have to reconsider our relationship. Ha ha ha!_ " That comment comes back to haunt him instantly when Ann starts whimpering with nervous tears.

"SORRY! KIDDING KIDDING KIDDING KIDDING! I'M JUST KIDDING!"

" **NOT FUNNY!** " she cries as she starts lightly beating on him. "Not even as a joke!" As Makoto is laughing at them…

" **SOMEONE HOLD THE DOOR!!!** "

Ryuji comes frantically sprinting towards the train. He screams as he gets his arm in the door just in time to stop them from closing completely, but the momentum of his sprint makes him slam into the doors.

Ak+An+M: "...  _ **Ughhhhh**_..."

Futaba, who approaches from behind, pushes him onto the train when the doors open, then gets on herself with Morgana being lugged around in her bag.

"Hopeless moron to the very end…" she groans.

"After all this time, you haven't changed at all," Mona sighs. Ryuji rubs his face as he gets to his feet.

"Shut up! I was up all night studyin', so I overslept," Ryuji groans. Akira gives him a narrow eyed look.

"What were you studying? How to get better at first-person shooters?"

 _"Uhhhhhhh…"_  The blonde runner's heart stops as Makoto glares at him.

"I may not be your student council president for much longer," she scolds. "But I  **still**  won't let you off if you fail…  **Are we clear?** "

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

Akira looks over to his sister and notice something amiss.

"Anyway, what're  **you**  up to?" he asks. "And… wait. Is that your uniform you're wearing?" Not only that, but the bag she is carrying Mona in is a Shujin bag rather than her laptop carrier.

Futaba nods with confidence.

"Yep. My last exercise: Walking to school as a student. People will think I go to Shujin, but I can tell them I'll be going in April and start up a conversation. It'd be great if I can start out with friends other than you guys."

"Not a bad plan," Ryuji says. "It'd be a pain in the ass if we had to babysit you all the time."

_" **Akira~!** He's **so mean~!** " _

Akira's glare makes his bro panic.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! C'mon, man! Turn your big bro senses off!"

**xxx**

As the group approaches the gate, Futaba finishes her friendly chat with a small group of first years and waves goodbye to them as they walk away. Akira happily pats her head, which pleases her.

"Yeah. You're gonna be just fine," he chuckles.

"Hey, we're here," Makoto says.

"Alright. Enjoy your last week, Makoto, try your best, Ryuji…" Akira pulls his girl in for a kiss, then whispers in her ear.

"And I'll see  **you**  on the rooftop for lunch."

Ann giggles and sneaks a peck on his cheek before walking off with Ryuji and Makoto. Futaba tugs at Akira's jacket.

"Hey, come with me back to the house?" she asks. "I got you something."

"Alright."

Today seemed like it would be just another normal day...

**xxx**

But on a freeway far into the distance, a black car is zooming its way down with a happy couple conversing inside.

"What do you think we should have for dinner?" the wife asks the husband.

"I think we should leave it up to her preference," he answers. "Whatever she wants, we eat."

"Maybe we could stop by the supermarket to buy some stuff for my special stew, just in case?"

"Sure... Wow. To think it'll be our first family dinner in a while."

"I can't believe it's been so long since we've seen her… She must be so lonely…"

"Well, she won't have to feel that way for much longer."

"Yeah… Hang on, honey. We're coming…"

The black car continues to zoom down the road heading straight to Tokyo.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	32. Worthy or Not, Here They Come

It was supposed to be a normal day… but with  **this** , that track was abandoned.

"Uhhh… Futaba…? What the hell is  **this?** "

Back at the Sakura Household in Yongen-Jaya, Futaba brought her bro to her room to give him something. What she presented to him in the first box left his surprised and curious. A small white dress that looks excruciatingly similar to lingerie.

"Why don't you open the second box?" Futaba say with a smile. "You should be able to piece is all together with how smart you are." Akira cautiously sets the dress down and opens the second box, revealing a beige jacket and a pink t-shirt with the word "Rave" on it, except the "v" is replaced with a heart pierced by an arrow. He examines both outfits thoroughly, then his eyes widen when he gets the idea.

" **Hold up!** " he exclaims. "Is this…?!"

"Cosplay from your favorite video game, "Catherine"!"

"... Okay. Cool… but…  **why**  are you showing me these?"

Futaba gives him a serious look and points at him.

"Wear them," she demands.

"Huh…?"

"I want you and Ann to cosplay as Vincent and Catherine and send me a picture. And it has to be a provocative pose."

Shock blooms on his face as he glances at the Catherine dress.

"Um… Okay, I'm more than willing to try mine on," he says. "But there is  **absolutely**   **no way in hell**  Annie's gonna even consider it." Futaba crosses her arms.

_"Then you'll just have to weasel her into it, now won't you?"_

" **I'm**  Joker and I  **know**  that joke's not funny! She'll beat my ass raw with her whip if I even try to ask!"

"Well, deal with it! You two owe me  **big time** for traumatizing me for life!"

"Huh?! What're you talking about?!"

Futaba's face starts glowing bright red and her body starts to tremble.

"V-V-V-Valentine's Day…" she murmurs. "I-I heard things… that a little girl is **never** supposed to hear…"

"Huh…?" It didn't take long for him to figure out what exactly she meant.

"... Wait… You don't mean…"

With Futaba's vigorous nod being the confirmation, Akira's face turns into a Christmas light at the thought of his little sister listening on his and Ann's… private time before he buries it in his hands.

"...  **Oh dear Lord…** " he groans.

Futaba covers her ears and shuts her leaking eyes.

"I can still hear her loud, gross, lewd screams in my nightmares…!" she whines.

" **WELL, IT SERVES YOU RIGHT, REALLY! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN LISTENING IN ON US IN THE FIRST PLACE!** Besides, why are **you** of all people traumatized by that?! You watch ecchi anime **all the time!** You're the one that got that stupid "Grabbin' Dragon" song from that GxG one stuck in my head!"

"Just for the lols and... **That's not the point!** The point is if you don't get her in that dress, I'm gonna tell Sojiro what you two did in the shop!"

As always, the last thing Akira wanted was to be scolded by the Boss, but this would be the absolute worst Riot Act reading yet, easily beating when he exposed them for being the Phantom Thieves.

He hangs his head and groans, knowing that she holds all the cards.

"... Having a little sis really  **can**  be a pain in the ass…"

**xxx**

Akira snuck up to the rooftop of Shujin during the last ten minutes before lunch break with bento lunches in hand so that Ann could meet him there for a short lunch date once she was let out.

Ann digs in as Akira treats her to his homemade baked tofu and potato salad lunch, enjoying every bite.

" _Mmmmm!_  Wow, this is really good!" she exclaims.

"Told ya I'm a good cook," Akira chuckles, puffing his chest out with pride. "And I looked up this bento online. I know you need to stay in shape for your job, so I picked this out of a list of healthy lunch ideas." Ann happily nuzzles on his cheek.

_"You know me so well."_

"So, how did the first half go?"

"Not bad, actually. I can't say I didn't have some trouble, but I think I did pretty okay, thanks to my awesome tutor."

"I summoned so many mythical, literal, and religious figures as Personas when we were still working as the Phantom Thieves, it got to the point where I just  **had**  to learn about each of 'em. Good thing I did."

After they finish eating, they used the rest of the time they had for snuggling.

"I know  **I'm**  supposed to be the one getting spoiled this week," Ann says. "But can I at least make us lunch tomorrow to pay you back for today?"

"Alright. I don't have a problem with that."

"Cool. Any requests?"

Akira grins deviously as he leans in.

_" **Some sweet, warm Ann-pan, ☆** "_ he says in a deep voice. Usually, comments like that would embarrass her to high heaven. However, she just smiles seductively and moves her face close to his ear, whispering in a sultry tone.

**_"... Good thing it's all-you-can-eat~. ♡"_ **

Akira's face turn red before she starts licking his ear, which makes him jump away.

" _ **UWAH!**_  What the hell?!" he shouts. Ann bursts out laughing at the sight of her boyfriend's shocked face.

_"Aha ha ha ha ha! **Gotcha!** "_

After almost a year of being with him, she knows that the perfect trick to catching him off guard is doing all the lewd things he wants her to do, as well countering his pervertedness with her own. A sign of how much of his sinfulness has rubbed off on her.

As Akira rubs his ear to dry off any saliva that that was left on there, he figures that now might be a good time to inform Ann about Futaba's blackmail since she's in such high spirits.

"So hey…" he says. "I-I kinda need you to do me a solid when you get home…" Ann cocks an eyebrow at him.

"Hm? What kind of solid?"

Akira blushes and pinches his hair.

"W-Well uh… there's this… I-I guess you can call it "pair look" clothing that I want you to try out with me… if that's okay…"

Ann slides over and smirks at him.

_" **Ohhhhh~? Woooow~!** I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff~,"_ she says in a mock voice.

"I-I don't appreciate that tone! Can you do it or not?!"

"Hmmm… Alright! How bad could it be?"

**xxx**

After school back at Ann's apartment...

"...  **SO BAD!** "

Ann's face is beet red as she stares at Catherine's racey white camisole. Akira, of course, stands in front of her bed uncomfortably, pressing his palm against his forehead.

"If you think I don't know what "Catherine" is, you are  **dead**  wrong!" Ann yells. "It's my one of my favorite games and I am  **very**  familiar with this  **stupid**  dress!" Akira's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wait, it's yours too?"

Ann stomps her foot, making him flinch.

" **Not the point!**  Forget it! There's absolutely! No! Way! That I'm  **ever**  putting this on!"

"Well, it's the dress or getting in trouble with the old man! Pick your poison!"

"Huh? What're talking about?"

Akira shuts his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"... Remember our first time on Valentine's Day?" he asks. "…  _Yeaaaaah…_ We kinda traumatized Futaba…" Ann tilts her head for a second, then her face turns red when she finds the conclusion he's drawing. Then she shakes her head.

"... WAIT, DID SHE- H-Hold on! No way! We were… out of sight from the door!"

"She didn't  **see!**  She  **heard!**  And she knows it was from the shop!"

After a few seconds of thinking, Ann pulls hard on her twin tails, remember how Futaba used to spy on the Phantom Thieves before she met them.

" **Oh crap!**  We forgot about her bug!"

"W-Well... I-I didn't really forget-"

" **WHAT?!** "

" **It was late!**  I thought she was fast asleep! A-Anyway, the point is that if we don't do this, she'll go straight to the old man about it! And I'd rather not cross that bridge!"

Ann covers her face with her twin tails as she falls back on her bed, whimpering and rolling around. After half a minute of whining, she stops, sighs, and points towards her door.

"... Just get out… I need to change…"

**xxx**

After changing into his Vincent costume, Akira checks himself out thoroughly in the mirror in the guest bedroom. He examines his front and back, then takes of his glasses. The spot-on likeness between him and the video game protagonist puts a smile on his face.

"Not bad, not bad!" he says while stroking his chin and nodding. "Now, I just need a crap ton of sweat on my face."

He walks out into the hall while singing a little tune.

" _Grabbin' Dragon, tail-a-waggin', likes boobs A to triple-_ **Goddammit!** **I'm doing it again!** " He arrives at Ann's room and knocks on the door.

"Hey, you ready?" he calls out. After a few seconds of quiet, Ann reluctantly opens the door, showing off the white "Catherine" costume that leaves little to the imagination. Akira couldn't help but stare at her slender bombshell bod, amazed by how well she pulls it off.

"... You really do look just like her," he mumbles.

_Freedom Route forever,_ he thinks. Ann sighs and walks past him into the living room with an old selfie stick that she never used in her hand and her phone attached to the end.

"Let's just get this over with…" she grumbles. "So, when she said a "provocative" pose, what did she mean by that?"

"You have to be crawling on me like you're seducing me. No "nether region" pics needed… or  **wanted**."

"Then… how about the one when they first meet? After she "accidentally" falls on Vincent."

"Alright. To the couch then." Akira puts the fake cigar in his mouth as he leans back on the edge of the living room couch. Ann sits down next to him and leans on him on her side. After he lays his hand on her waist, she slides it onto the highest part of her thigh, exactly the way Catherine did it in the game. It doesn't come without a flood of embarrassment from both parties, however.

"This really feels like we're actually in the game…" Akira chuckles nervously.

"Just shut up and take the picture," Ann demands as she passes him the stick and the tiny controller. Akira takes the stick in his right hand and looks up at the phone, using the face cam to help him find the best position for it to capture the bulk of their bodies. He then takes the controller and conceals it behind Ann's body.

"Alright. 1… 2… 3." Akira takes the picture and brings the phone back to him to take a look. He nods and hands it to Ann after examining it thoroughly.

"This should do. Go ahead and send it in a group chat."

Ann does as her boyfriend says and sets up the group chat.

**Ann: (Picture attachment of her and Akira doing "Catherine" cosplay)**

**\- There. Happy now?**

**Futaba: OH! It's BEAUTIFUL! You guys really do look just like them! 😂**

**Akira: Alright! We did what you asked, so you keep your end of the bargain and shut your mouth about Valentine's Day! 😑**

**Futaba: Cross my heart! 😉**

**\- And if it makes u 2 feel any better, I'm never spying on your dates ever again. 😑**

**Akira+Ann: YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN DOING THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! 😡**

As the two lay back on the couch and sigh in exasperation, there's a knock at the door and the doorbell rings.

"Huh? Are we expecting company?" Akira asks.

"I don't think so…" Ann sits up and calls out to the door.

_"Who is it~?"_

The next words she hears… filled her with an ocean's worth of shock and dread.

_" **...** **Pizza delivery~!** "_

It wasn't the fact that the woman at the door was speaking in English that scared her silly. It wasn't the fact that it was the voice of a woman she knew so well, it would be a crime if she didn't know who it was straight off the bat. It wasn't even the fact that that woman was here.

It was the fact that she wasn't supposed to be here yet.

**_... NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_ **

Oblivious to the situation, Akira gets up to go answer the door.

"Huh. I didn't know you could order pizza in Shibuya," he says. "But you really didn't have to, Ann. I was gonna- Mmph?!" Ann frantically rushes behind him and grabs him, covering his mouth with her hand.

"Whoa! Amm, wha're ou-?!"

_" **J-J-J-Just a second~!** "_ she calls out in English with a nervous laugh as she drags him to her room.

_**OHHHH, NO NO NO NO NO!!! PLEASE, NO!!!** _

She pulls him down to whisper in his ear.

_"I'm really sorry, but I need you to shut the hell up for a minute!"_

" _What?! What the heck's-_ "

Ann panics even more when the front door knob starts to turn. She instinctively kicks him into the room.

_"Please, just be quiet! **Please!** "_

Time seems to slow as Akira is sent tumbling back into the room.

_Wait, my clothes... **DAMMIT, NO TIME!**_

She slams the door shut just in time for a woman with short wavy blonde hair and blue eyes and a man with straight black hair and brown eyes walk into the apartment with luggage in tow. The woman is wearing rosy lipstick and a white scarf, that man is wearing a black hat and holding a cane, and both are wearing black work suits.

Ann turns around, blocks the door to her room with her right hand, waves to them with her left, and greets them in English with a big forced smile on her sweaty face.

_" **Hey there~!** **What's up~?! How's it going~?!** "_ The Vague model laughs with more nervousness than ever as the two stare at her provocative getup.

"... Young lady," the woman says in a menacing tone, speaking in Japanese. "If you were planning on going out somewhere looking like  **that** , you and I are going to have such a serious talk right now." Ann shakes her head profusely.

"Oh,  **this?!**  Never in a million years!" she exclaims. "I-It's just a costume one of my girlfriends gave me. S-She said I looked just like this character in some video game, so she wanted me to try it on. That's all!  _Ahahahaha!_ " The woman gives Ann a narrow eyed look that pierces into her eyes and her soul like a sword burning with the heat of the sun.

"... Are you  **sure**  that's what's going on?"

Ann links to the internet on her phone, which she was subconsciously holding in her left hand, to find a picture Catherine and show it to the woman.

" **Totally!** In fact…  **look! See?!** "

The woman stares at the photo, then pierces through Ann's soul again with her gaze. Ann knew she wasn't lying in the slightest, but being a victim of this woman's skeptical gaze always frightened her.

Her worries were finally over when the woman chuckles.

"... Well, your friend was right!" she says. "Your hair is longer, but you  **do**  look just like her!" The man comes over to examine the picture and Ann's outfit. He smiles and nods.

"I agree," he says. "The resemblance is scary." Ann lets out a quick sigh in relief before the woman squeals, gives her a big hug, and smooches her cheek.

_" **Ohhhhhh, my sweet baby girl!** How've you been?!"_

Ann's anxiety melts away in the warmth of her arms and she giggles and hugs her back.

" _Hi, Mom! I'm fine!_ "

Ann's mother lets her daughter so she can hug her father next. The father kisses her forehead before holding her tightly.

"Who's my beautiful princess?" he asks with a laugh.

"I know I am, Daddy! I know!"

He places his hands on top of both his daughter's and his wife's heads to evaluate the height difference.

"Whoa! You're just as tall as your mom now!"

"And get a load of this gorgeous hair!" her mom says in awe as she runs her fingers through one of Ann's twintails." It looks like  _someone's_ been taking really special care of it." Ann smiles and winks at her mother.

"Don't act like you don't know who I got it from!" she giggles.

Meanwhile in her room, the fugitive couldn't look more like Vincent as he is leaning up against the wall, his face flooding with sweat, his eyes and mouth open wide with shock, and one very loud thought rushing through his head.

_**MOM?! DADDY?! ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?!** _

The traditional overwhelming fear of a lover meeting their partner's parents makes him tear at his hair in a panic.

_**H'OH GOD! I'M NOT READY! I AM SOOO NOT READY!!!** _

Akira's heart jumps and he almost screams when he is startled by the ringing of his phone. With lightning speed, he picks up, not caring who it is and wanting to make sure they don't call again.

" _ **What?!**_ _What, who is this?! What the **fuck**  do you want?!" _he whispers.

"Uh… I-It's just  **me** , man. Chill out," says the caller, who just so happens to be Ryuji. "Look, I know you and Ann are probably doin' some sappy shit right now, but y'think you guys could meet me at the diner to help me study. My worst subject is comin' up tomorrow and-"

_" **Tough banging bazongas!**  (Why did I say that?) **Deal with it!** I've got  **waaaaaaay** bigger problems than exams! My life is at stake here!"_

"Huh? What the hell's goin' on over there? Did ya eat the last piece of her cake or somethin'? Ha ha!"

_"... Good guess, honestly. But **w** **orse!**  I am trapped in her room! Her  **parents** are  **here!** "_

" **For real?! Aw shit!** "

_"They came to the door out of nowhere! I don't know what the hell to do!"_

"Well, I can't help ya there. That's a couple's thing and I'm... y'know."

_"Ugh... Yeah, I know..._ A-Anyway, you should probably try to see if Makoto can give you a little help. Just don't count on it. She might be working on her speech."

"Alright," Ryuji sighs. "Well, good luck with the folks!" Akira hangs up and shuts his eyes.

_No amount of devil's luck can help me with_ _**this…** _

Back in the living room, Ann's mother and father remove their jackets and take out a bag of groceries.

"You're always hungry, aren't you, honey?" the mom asks. "Good thing I brought home the ingredients for my  _special stew~!_ " Ann bounces on her feet in excitement.

" _Yay!_  I haven't had your cooking for **so** long!" she exclaims. Her father starts grabbing their luggage.

"Well while she's getting ready," he says. "I'm just going to put our stuff in the guest room." Ann screams internally, remembering that she still has Akira hiding in the back. More importantly, his stuff is in the guest room too!

" **H-H-Hold on a sec, Dad!** " she exclaims as she rushes over to him. " **I'll**  do it! I insist! You must be tired after that long drive, right?! **Right?!** " Her dad stares at her in slight surprise, then chuckles and hands her the bags.

"Well, that's true… Alright. I'll let  **you**  handle it then."

Ann takes all of the bags, save the grocery bags, and starts carrying them to the guest room.

"Good! And I-I need to change into something less, y'know,  **gross** , so I'll be back out in a minute!"

**xxx**

After putting her parents' belongings in the guest room and hiding Akira's things securely under the bed, she rushes into her room and notices that Akira is nowhere to be seen.

_"Psst! Akira, where are you?"_ she whispers. Akira's hand pops out from under her bed.

"Down here," he says. "With a bump on my head." Ann closes and locks the door behind her and Akira crawls out from under the bed. Ann quickly grabs a nearby cushion and buries her face in it to muffle her screams as she rolls around her bed.

" _Sooo_ … your folks decided to drop by, huh?" Akira sighs as puts his glasses back on.

"They weren't supposed to be here til Wednesday though!" she exclaims. Akira's eyes widen in surprise.

" **Hold up!**  You  **knew**  they were coming and you didn't tell me?!"

"I was gonna tell you over dinner tonight! They have this show in Japan and they wanted to stop by and see me before they went! And they weren't supposed to be here until  **Wednesday!** "

Akira glares at her and crosses his arms.

"... How long have you known about this?" he asks.

"Um… about a week?"

Akira's arm lashes out like a cobra striking its prey to pull Ann hard by her ear.

"And you didn't just tell me that from the get go?! **Freakin moron** **!** "

_" **Ow! I'm sorry~!** "_

Akira lets go of her ear, pinches the bridge of his nose, and groans.

" _Ugh_ … W-Well, what do you wanna do?" he asks her.

"I really **did** want them to meet you," she says. "But I **definitely** don't think I'm ready right now. Plus, you're kinda dressed like a slob."

"True enough…"

Ann sighs and starts grabbing her house clothes.

"I'm really sorry, but I guess you're just gonna have to hide in here until they leave," she says with remorse. "They're staying at a hotel, so once their gone, the coast should be clear."

"Whatever you say."

Ann pecks his cheek and briefly hugs him.

"I'll make this up to you, Honey," she says. "I promise. So, mind turning around? I need to change." Akira walks towards the closet.

"I'll just hide in the closet."

"Huh...? WAIT, NO! DON'T OPEN-"

Akira opens the doors and Ann ducks in cover, expecting an avalanche of apparel to come rushing out... but she looks back sees the closet is neatly organized.

"...Huh?"

"I cleaned up while you were at school," Akira says. "I put everything where I thought it made sense. In boxes, in drawers, whatever. And while I was sort of expecting that from you,  **damn,** do you have a lot of clothes."

"Oh! W-Well, thanks. That really he-" Ann suddenly blushes.

"Wait! Was there any-"

"Underwear? C'mon, I was gonna see it all at some point anyway, so who cares?"

"...  **I'll strangle you later.** "

**xxx**

After Ann changes her clothes, she rejoins her family in the living room and the kitchen while Akira hides in the bedroom. As worried as she was about her mom and dad finding out she's hiding a boyfriend from them, she couldn't help but enjoy their company, which is understandable because she barely sees them anymore since they're always abroad on business.

"Wait, where's the… Sosuke, where's the seasoning?" the mother asks.

_"I dunno. Is it already out?"_ the father, Sosuke, asks in a mock tone. The mother looks around the counter, sees the seasoning she's using to cook right in front of her, and laughs at herself, which Sosuke joins in on before switching his attention back to his daughter.

"So, has Kanade been keeping tabs on you lately?" he asks her as they sit in the living room, speaking of Ann's caretaker, who lives in another complex a few blocks away.

"Yeah. She takes care of the gas, the electricity, and the cable bills and calls me and comes in to cook for me every week. If I'm ever in trouble when comes to paying for things like food or my phone bill, she swoops by to help me out."

"That's good. So, has she stopped by this week?" her mom asks from the kitchen.

"She told me her sister's getting married, so she'll be gone til next Wednesday. I've actually been doing pretty good on my own lately, so I told her I'd be okay."

Sosuke smiles and pats her on the back.

"You're a strong girl, just like I knew you'd be," he chuckles. "What about work? Are you still modelling for Vague?"

"Mm hm! It's been going super great! I even have a rival now and she keeps me on my toes!"

" _Ooooooooh!_  Some friendly competition, I see!" the mom exclaims.

"Well… she's not exactly friendly," Ann admits. "But I do kinda look up to her. She works super hard every day and her popularity shows it." Ann shoots her fist in the air.

"Still, I've made it my personal mission to show her that she's not gonna beat me that easily! I've been doing tons of stuff like exercising and relearning things about my job. And I wanna start doing overseas events soon, so I've been studying different languages and cultures."

Her parents look at her with eyes filled with amazement.

"That's… **new** ," her mom says.

"I thought you said that this would just be a hobby for you," Sosuke says. Ann chuckles nervously as she plays with her right twintail.

"Well… a lot of things happened last year," she admits. "But in the end, I've decided to take this job seriously. I don't want to be just some model, either. I'm aiming to be the #1 model around." The mother lets out a sad sigh and shakes her head.

"If only I could've been here to see you grow so much," she says.

"Don't worry, Ellen. We'll be seeing the rest of her growth starting in May," Sosuke says. Ann turns to her father with a curious look.

"What're you talking about?"

"After this next show," Ellen explains. "Your father and I will be moving back to Finland. It looks like we'll be there for a while… so…" The father looks in his daughter's eyes as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"... We're taking you with us."

Ann's eyes fill up with surprise.

"... What?"

"The three of us are almost never together these days," Ellen says. "And I'll admit… it's been hard to think about the times we were together and not feel sad. But it looks like we'll be in Finland for more than a couple years, so it's the best time for us to make up for the time we lost."

"And if you're as serious about modeling as you say you've become," Sosuke says. "Then you could learn a lot more from the other agencies there. Who knows? All of us might end up working on a show  **together!** " The idea puts a big smile on Ellen's face.

"Oh, now  **that** would be something!"

As Sosuke is laughing, he notices that his daughter's eyes are filled with sadness, shock, and worry. This, in turn, makes him frown.

"You don't seem so happy about that," he points out. "Come on. Working with us won't be  **that**  bad-" Ann slams both her hands in her lap.

" **That's NOT the problem here!** " she exclaims. "You seriously expect me to just leave everything I have here behind and be okay with it?!"

"Why not?" Sosuke asks. "You didn't have any complaints about it before."

"That's because I didn't have that much to care about before! Plus, we'd always move before I even have a chance to care! Things are different now! I  **love**  the agency I'm working at! I have some  **really**  good friends here! Yeah, some of them are a little uptight, weird, nerdy, and even stupid, but I  **love all of them!**  For the first time ever… I actually have some best friends!" Ann glares at her father.

"So  **of course**  I have a problem with just packing my things and leaving all of a sudden!"

Sosuke sighs and nods.

"Ann, I understand. Leaving friends is something you've had to do all your life and I'm sorry about that…" he says. "But I don't think it's safe to leave you in this country by yourself anymore."

"We've been following the news lately," Ellen interjects. "All that talk about terrorist groups invading and psychotic breakdowns was worrying enough. But then, we find out the man that was supposed the Prime Minister was a fraud. The government's trying to make heads and tails of it and there's  **still**  no one at the Prime Minister's chair." Ann bites her lip, agreeing with Ellen that Japan has no real leader right now. The damage done by Shido's arrest created severe mistrust in the entire government. Someone tried to take the PM chair, but their term didn't last long. They were forced to resigned by the time Akira was discharged. Long story short, even though things look peaceful right now, this country's in very fragile state and could collapse at any time.

"Well, you have a point there-" Then, she suddenly catches the subject her mother mentioned before that and turns to her.

"Wait,  **terrorists?!**  You don't mean the **Phantom Thieves** , do you?!"

"Well, I was leaning more towards **Medjed** ," Ellen says. "But…"

"They aren't terrorists, Mom! I mean, they're not the most ideal role models, but a lot of people were saved because of them! And they're the ones who exposed Shido for causing the breakdowns in the first place!"

"But isn't the country without a leader now thanks to what they did?" Sosuke points out.

"Shido was a monster who was going to just mess everything up! You're saying it would've been better to just let it happen?!"

Sosuke hits her with the same piercing gave that her mother gave her.

"You're defending them pretty strongly," he points out. "You wouldn't happen to be one of their fan girls, would you?" Ann turns her head to avoid the full intensity of his stare, only managing to sneak glances at him.

"W-Well… maybe I am," she mumbles. "So what? Everything I said was true."

"Even though they probably just targeted him for fame without about the consequences of their actions at all?"

Ann grips at her shorts.

"What consequences? Japan might not have a leader, but things could've been a whole lot worse."

"And how do  **you**  know that?"

"Even a blind person could see it!"

Sosuke just shakes his head with disagreement.

"Look. No matter how you slice it, it's just not safe here anymore…" he says. "We're going by your school tomorrow morning to tell them you're moving in May." Ann stares at her father in disbelief.

"So… you're just gonna drag me away…?" she asks." " **Again…?** "

"See it that way if you want, but it's for the best."

Ann slowly hangs her head as dread starts to build up in her. In the past, a move didn't really mean anything because she didn't have real friends to care for. However, the fact that she's had to move away before she had a chance to care always made her depressed. Now, she has the greatest friends she ask for… and she's being forced to leave them.

Just when she feels like she's about to cry…

_***SLAM!*** _

**"Would you two just shut the hell up and listen to her, dammit?!"**

The sound of a fist slamming into a wall brings everyone's attention to the hallway corridor. There stood an objective Akira, who had heard the entire conversation from Ann's room.

The boy freezes up and looks down at the ground in mild regret. He didn't even think about what would happen if he just came out protested like that. It was pure impulse...

Still, this was the love of his life. It's only natural.

Akira, shaking like a leaf and slightly sick to his stomach, takes a quick deep breath and glares at her parents.

"A-Ann, she... s-she said no...!" he exclaims. **"** **She said she doesn't want to go with you!** "

Ellen drops her ladle on the ground in shock.

"What the-"

Sosuke jumps from his seat.

"Who the hell are  **you?!** " he shouts. "How did you get in here?!" Ann jumps from her seat next.

"Akira!"

Sosuke+Ellen:  **"... Akira?"**

"S-Sorry, Annie... Really," he says as he hangs his head again. "But I heard everything and I… I-I just couldn't stop myself…"

Sosuke+Ellen: **"Annie?!"**

Ann gives him a warm smile as she walks up a places a hand on his cheek.

"No, it's fine," she says. "Honestly… it's probably best that you're here now… It'll be a huge help..." The couple turn to Ann's parents, who of course have serious, disapproving looks on their faces.

"For the record," Ann gulps. "I-I **_really_** didn't want you guys to meet like this…" Sosuke slowly sits down.

"... Is that so…?"

Ellen joins the three in the living room and sits down next to her husband while Akira and Ann sit on their knees on the floor in front of them, heads down before them. What came after was a long silence that threatened to make Akira's heart stop.

_I've fought and killed thousands of monsters and a god_ , he thinks.  _But **this...** This is,  **without a doubt,** the most intense moment of my entire life._

Ann ends the silence by clearing her throat before speaking.

"I-I'll just get straight to the point... Mom, Dad… This is Akira Kurusu… H-He's… my boyfriend."

Akira gulps, trying to keep bile that snuck into his mouth down, as the word "boyfriend" passes through lips. He then takes a deep breath, straightens out his glasses, and bows to them.

"I-I didn't want to meet like this either," he says. "... But… it's… uh… nice to meet you, sir. Ma'am." All they do is do a quick wave at him before the silence returns.

_What the hell?! I only said **one sentence!**_  he thinks as he pulls his collar. _Why do I already feel like I'm royally messing up?!_

_… Oh wait! **These clothes!**_   ** _Dammit, Futaba!_ **

Akira takes another deep breath before speaking again.

"I-I actually live in Kamakura, a beach town in the Shounan region not too far from here," he says. "But my parents had to work overseas, so they sent me here to stay with a paid guardian for a year. I go to Shujin, like Ann, and we're in the same class together… So yeah…" Ann nods a little, admitting that any mention about Akira's criminal record would most likely end the conversation immediately. And not in their favor.

"So… how long has  **this**  been going on…?" Ellen asks.

"It'll officially be nine months this coming Sunday," Ann answers. "So eight months, three weeks, and a day. I may suck at math, but I  **definitely** don't need any help keeping track of that.  _He he he_ …" Ann's nervous laugh didn't lighten up the situation at all. Still, Akira continued.

"I was having a tough time adjusting when I first got to Shujin... Ann was one of my first friends to help me and keep me company. Then she and I got to talking and… here we are..."

"... How is school?" Ellen asks. "Your grades, I mean."

"I was the top of my class since grade school," Akira says. "That hasn't changed in the slightest, even after I moved here." Ann puts a hand on his shoulder.

"He tutors me a lot," she says. "I have some trouble getting it, but he's always there to help me through it." Sosuke shifts around in his seat.

"What about money?" he asks coldly. "Do you work or does your guardian give you an allowance?" Akira got used to speaking to the mother because she didn't show him any hostility. Not so with the father, typically.

"I-I work a couple of temp jobs here and there," Akira answers. "The Leblanc cafe in the Yongen-Jaya district, where I'm staying, the convenience store, the beef bowl shop, the flower bouquet place, and the airsoft shop in Shibuya, and the Crossroads Bar in Shinjuku. I'm free to work whichever job I want when I want so that I can balance studying for school and working to take care of myself." Akira places his hand on Ann's.

"I also work to make sure I always have enough money spoil  **her**  rotten."

The young couple try to laugh the tension away, but to no avail.

"And how about your take on The Phantom Thieves?" Sosuke asks. Despite his situation, Akira wasn't afraid to share his honest opinion when it comes to that subject.

"They're dangerous vigilantes. I won't deny that," he says. "But I've seen and heard of a lot of pretty nasty crimes being committed all over. Cases that the police don't know or can't do anything about. I believe the Phantom Thieves sidestep the law in order to put a swift end to these unseen crimes before they get out of hand. Yeah, they're a threat, but only to criminals like Masayoshi Shido."

"So, they're a necessary evil. Is that what you're saying?"

"Doesn't **everything** in this world need one to keep the balance?"

The awkward silence continues as the mother and father's stares continue to beam down on them like rays of light from the boiling hot sun. Even though he's given answers that make him seem as inconspicuous as possible, the fake criminal could still feel the unchanged thinness of the ice he is walking on.

Sosuke finally breaks the silence with a brief sigh.

"... Well, I always knew guys would be swarming all over my daughter eventually," he admits. "She mostly takes after her mother when it comes to her looks. Plus, she's considered a foreigner, so she has that going for her. Any boy who thinks mostly with his balls would want her without a doubt." Akira's teeth chatter from behind his lips. He definitely does not like where this is going.

"But I must say," Sosuke continues. "You seem… smart. Really smart. Doesn't he, Ellen?" Ellen nods in agreement.

"Yes," she says. "Yes, he does. And despite what his clothing says, he appears to be a decent enough human being."

_**Freaking knew it**_ _,_  he thinks.  _ **KNEW IT!**_

"S-Sorry! I-I don't usually dress like this!" he points out.

"Yeah, he was just doing the cosplay with me!" Ann adds. "My friend says he looks just like a video game character too, so she got him the costume." Ellen crosses her legs.

"I see…" she says. "Well aside that… Kurusu-kun, was it? You really do seem like a smart boy." Ann starts to smile a little. Her parents are giving Akira a little bit of praise, so it has to be a sign that there is a good chance that they will approve of him.

When she turns to her boyfriend, however, he has this look of anxiety in his eyes and his hands are trembling slightly. A normal girl would just see this as him still being nervous, but Ann has seen this look on him when they were sneaking around in the Metaverse.

This is Akira when he's sensing an incoming attack… and as always, his senses are right.

"Yes. A very smart boy," Sosuke says. "... You might be the one of the smartest sexually thristy kids out there if came up with a cover story like that." Ann turns to her father with eyes filled with shock.

"... D-Dad…?"

Fighting valiantly to keep his composure, Akira straightens out his glasses.

"... I-I don't really think I said anything that would make me come off as "thristy"," he calmly says. "Sure, she's hands down the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life, but that's 100% **not**  the **only** reason why I'm dating her." Sosuke cocks an eyebrow at him.

" _Oh really._ "

"I have no reason to lie to you, sir."

The father's scowl shows no sign of going away.

"Then, what is it? You wanted to show people you have game by hooking up with a model? Is that it?"

"I-I didn't really read magazines before I came here," he says. "So I didn't even know she was a model until she came out and told me herself. And by the time she did, I was already super into her-"

"Tch! Yeah right!" Ellen scoffs.

" **Mom!** " Ann shouts.

"I've never met a single boy who doesn't read magazines! He's obviously lying!"

Akira starts feeling backed into a corner.

"I-I just said I have no reason to lie!" he objects. "Not to you! Not about how I feel about your daughter! I wouldn't even  **dream** of it! After spending all this time with her, the one thing I want most is a future with Ann! That being said, it would really be a real weight off my shoulders if I had your approval!" Sosuke gives Akira a dirty look before turning away.

"... Well, I'm sorry to say you didn't make the cut," he says bluntly. "Now if that's all, I would appreciate it if you left now." Words could not begin to describe the shock Akira felt after hearing those words. He made the right moves, said all the right things... and he  **failed?**

"W-Wha…? B-But-"

Ann slams her hands on the coffee table and stands up in outrage.

" **Hey, what the hell?!** " she shouts. "You guys aren't giving him a fair chance at all! What's so wrong with him that you have to brush him off like that?!" Ellen glares at her daughter.

"That doesn't matter!" she hisses.

"It  **does!**  Akira's an **amazing** guy-"

"Is what I bet you two tried very hard to make us believe," Sosuke scoffs. "You can't fool us so easily." Ann glares at her father.

"You guys aren't making any sense at all!"

Sosuke looks down at Ann's boyfriend in disgust.

"Tch... I guess it's a good thing we're taking you with us," he says. "We'll be able to keep an eye on you so you don't get yourself mixed up with trash again." He directs Akira to the door and Ann to her room.

" **You?**  Out the door.  **You?**  Start packing."

Ann points at her boyfriend while keeping her eyes on her dad.

" **No!**  Stay right there!"

" **Ann!** "

"He's not trash! Stop talking shit about him when you don't even know him!"

"I don't need to! I know his kind!"

"And what "kind" is  **that?!** "

"A troublemaker! A delinquent! A broken boy from a broken home!"

" **BULL! SHIT!** "

"Don't you curse and raise your voice at **me** , young lady!"

"I'll raise it as high as I want if you two are gonna keep being so goddamn stubborn and unreasonable!"

Akira finally jumps to his seat to speak up, feeling uncomfortable being in the middle of this intense family feud.

"L-Look! W-Whatever I did to piss you off so much, I'm sorry!" he exclaims. "So please! Just hear me out!"

"Don't bother! I've heard enough!"

"But-"

Sosuke gets up in his face and shoves him to the ground, making him slam the back of his head into the wall and knocking his glasses off in the process.

"OW!  _Ngggh!_ " The boy looks up and feels himself shrink under the heated force of Sosuke's intense glower.

"I thought I told you to **get out!** " Sosuke barks. "Next time, I'm calling the cops! Now I get why she's acting up! She's been around bad influences like **you!** " Ann stands in front of the shaken, wide eyed Akira to protect him.

" **What the hell is wrong with you?!** "

As the family is arguing, Akira's state of mind is slowly shifting as he rubs his head. 

…  _I really wanted to work this out peacefully…_  he thinks.  _But they won't listen to reason…_

_... Okay then…_

Akira slowly picks up his glasses, puts them away, and rises from the ground with a calm, serious look on his face and shadows blanketing his eyes.

…  _ **O-kay...**_

Sosuke sees him stand up behind Ann.

"Tch! That's it! I'll let the police deal with you!" he shouts as he pulls out his phone. Just when Ann is about to object…

_***KER-POW!*** _

Time seems to slow down for Ann and her mother as they witness Sosuke being slammed with a vicious right cross to the jaw, which causes him to drop his phone on the coffee table.

**"Sosuke!"**

**"Dad!"**

A follow up stomp kick to the stomach forces him back onto the couch and the couch itself almost falls on its back completely before falling back on its bottom. When Ellen tries to rush over…

_" **Don't. You. FUCKING. Move.** "_

A pair of piercing eyes more terrifying than a snake's and the deep voice of a demon blast a wave of dark, ominous aura in her direction to petrify her, stopping her dead in her tracks and making her blood run cold.

Sosuke wipes the trickle of blood from his mouth.

"You little shit! Where the hell do you get off talking to my wife like-"

The loud cracking of a phone screen and the glass surface of a coffee table underneath a heel cuts him off. Everything goes completely silent as Akira's red eyes lock onto Sosuke and the aura of his dark side fills the room. The "nice guy" is away... and the "devil" has come out to play.

" **Shut the hell up** ," Akira snarls in a deep voice. "I've just about had with you, old man... If you think you can just waltz in here, try to take  **my girl** away from me, and stomp all over me like that, you couldn't be more wrong." Akira grabs the phone from under his foot and clenches it hard in his hand.

"I  _really_  tried to hold back and do this without incident! I **really** tried to show you both the greatest amount of respect I could give! I  _ **REALLY**_  didn't wanna lose my temper and blow up at you like this right in front of Ann-pan! But you know what?" The overflowing anger allows Akira crush the phone in his hand.

" **To HELL with you and all that bullshit! You've officially pissed me off, you son of a bitch!** "

"You rotten little-"

Akira hurls the remains of Sosuke's phone straight at his face to force him back down to the couch, the intensity of his glare growing to that of murderous intent.

" **HEY!**  I didn't say you get to open your goddamn mouth!" he roars, stomping the cushion beside his prey, grabbing his collar, and leaning in further. "The only thing you get do is sit there flat on your fat ass and fucking listen to me!  **You go** **t that?!** " Ellen starts to tremble in fear and her eyes widen in horror as the oppressive aura coming from the boy floods the entire room.

_"M-My god…!"_ she gasps. "A-A-Ann, say something!" Ann just closes her eyes and throws her hands up.

"Out of my hands," she says bluntly. As much as she didn't want a big mess, her parents are being too stubborn to reason with by peaceful means. They're trying to take her away from her friends again, just like they did many times before, so in order to free herself from that cycle, she needs to do it by force. And she has the best help she could ask for...

Plus, she couldn't stop him now, even if she wanted to.

Akira's glare softens a bit as he looks down at Ann's stunned father, letting go of his collar.

"Truth is... I  **did** lie to you about one thing," he says. "I didn't move here cuz my parents worked overseas. I had to come here to serve out a sentence. Last spring, I was found guilty of assault and was forced to spend my probation here in Tokyo. I won't bother trying to defend myself when I know you won't even care. None the students at Shujin cared enough to want to know the whole story when the gist of it got leaked. Hell, even my old fart of a guardian couldn't stand me and he didn't even know me or  **want to**  know me. Everywhere I went, people treated me like I was nothing but a plague. No one would even give me the time of day." The boy turns to Ann with a gentle gaze.

"And then, I met  **her** … A lot of shit had to happen, but she was the first person to look past all the rumors about me and accept me as I was. Before, I was considering just looking after no one but myself because I thought there was too big of a chance for trying to help someone to come back and bite me in the ass again. I... became damn near nihilistic and cold. I hated the world I lived in. I wished everything would just burn away and die." A soft smile appears on his face.

"But when she and I became friends, she helped me see that no matter how rotten this world, there are people in it worth protecting. So I decided to keep on being me, to keep on being the person I wanted to be. The me that put everyone else before himself... Ann, this angel, this... wonderful, wonderful girl is the one who helped me decide that... And I doubt a person could be **more** grateful to  **anyone** for  **anything** that **I** am to  **her**  for  **that**."

Ann couldn't help but smile a little after hearing that. And with such warmth and sincerity behind it. He's told her how happy he is to have met her, but he's never told her just how big of a deal it was to him. The fact that their meeting saved him from becoming a completely different person, a much more selfish and heartless one, meant the world to her.

_"Oh, Akira…"_ she lightly gasps, slightly feeling the urge to cry. Akira goes back to glaring at Sosuke.

"Mr. Takamaki… I can stand here with pride and say with all the passion in my heart that your daughter is the kindest, funniest, sweetest, fiercest, most humble, dedicated, beautiful, and special person I've ever met. She's been my light when I was lost and alone in the dark, she was the one who helped me make the greatest friends I could ever ask for, even though I had a record, and she's the one who helps me overcome anything that stands in my way." He puts his right hand over his heart.

"She's… the one who stole my heart and made it **so** strong. That's why I love her with everything I got and will do whatever it takes to keep her happy and safe. I'll do  **anything** for her…" The intensity of Akira's glare rises again.

"But the last thing I'll do is stand by and watch someone try to steal her away from me… Though it's not like she could belong to anyone else at this point."

All of the Takamakis' eyes widen with a deep blush accompanying Ann's. Her parents turn to her.

"... What Is  **that** supposed to mean?" Sosuke says.

"... No…!" Ellen gasps. "A-Ann, did you…?!" Akira couldn't help but put on a confident toothy grin as he made his most daring declaration ever.

" _Hm hm hm..._ What  **didn't** we do is a **better** question!"

Sosuke+Ellen: " **WHAT?!** "

"Yeah, that's right! I had to go to juvie and was stuck in solitary confinement for almost two months! I was released the day before Valentine's Day, so the night after I got out, we fucked each other like wild feral animals! We didn't stop til the wee hours of the morning! And we've messed around once a week since then!"

"Liar!" Sosuke spits. "There's no way you-"

"You'd better believe it, big man! Your precious daughter accepted me completely of her own free will! I got to feel the deepest, warmest, most sensitive and taboo parts her all guys  **wish**  they could feel! So now, she's ruined for marriage! There can be no one else! ...  **OH! HELL! YEAH!** " His pride took control of him in the last seconds of his rant, resulting in an unintended outburst and a fist pump of victory that he regretted immediately.

...  ** _WHYYY DID I DO THAT?!_**

When her parents look to her for confirmation, Ann just bit her lip, smiled, and calmly came clean.

"... I-It was  **my**  choice…" she mumbles. "... And I don't regret it… Not at all..." Sosuke is absolutely fuming as he jumps from his seat.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!"

After a whole year of dodging, blocking, and deflecting attacks, catching the fist that was heading straight for his face was child's play for Akira. It took a little more effort for him to crush Sosuke's wrist though.

"You dead set on beating the shit outta me?!" Akira barks. "Go right the hell ahead and try! You think I'm gonna be piss pants scared of some stubborn, overprotective **ass hat** like **you?!** After all the **shit** I've been through?! **Don't make me laugh!** " Akira pushes Sosuke away and Sosuke favors his wrist.

"I was gunning for your blessing, but  **FUCK that** **!** " Akira continues. "I want to... No... I'm  **gonna** spend the rest of my life with Annie! I am over the moon  **in love**  with this woman! She's my partner in crime! She's my future! She's my  **everything!**  I've lost way too much already this year alone, so I won't let anyone take her away! Not you, not your wife, not even God himself!  **No one's** gonna steal from me!  **Ever!**  I'll rip apart anyone who tries! So again, go right the fuck ahead and do your worst! It won't change how I feel!" His sin red eyes radiate in full glory as he pulls Ann to his side, wraps his arm around her waist, and makes his last declaration with a booming voice.

" **ANN IS _MINE,_ GOD DAMN IT!!!** **YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!!!**"

The father stares the boyfriend down and sees a man he just can't beat. The razor sharp look in his eyes tells him that he's been in enough fights to learn how to defend himself against the best of them. And everyone knows that people get way stronger when they have something precious to protect… and the way he's standing his ground right now tells him that he 100% cares about Ann.

Sosuke sighs and turns to his daughter, who feels very comfortable with her boyfriend's arm wrapped so tightly around her.

"... You honestly see a future with this boy?" he asks her. "Even though he's branded a criminal?" Ann takes a deep breath and shoots a serious look at her father.

"... I know what it's like to be labeled too," she says. "It's completely miserable. But Akira looked past that and saw me for **me**. He didn't see a **foreigner**. He didn't see some **airheaded model**. He didn't see a **priss skank.** He just saw a plain old normal girl who always felt really lonely. He was there for me every single day, helped me make some lifelong friends, and helped me decide what I wanted to do with my life. It's because of him that I'm more serious about being a model than I've ever been before. Honestly, this past year was hands down the best year of my life despite some really terrible times… And it's all thanks to  **him.** " She wraps her arms around Akira's waist and hugs it tight while still looking her father dead in the eye, ignoring the intensity of his stare for the first time in her life.

"I can't be more serious about this," she declares. "I love you both, but you and Mom can go wherever the hell you want. Finland, the U.S., the other side of the planet, or even the end of the universe for all I care. I'm sick and tired of all of this moving. If you don't approve,  **fine**. That doesn't change anything. I **love** my life here and I wanna... I'm  **gonna** spend the rest of it with **him**... So  **I'm. Staying. Right. Here.** " Despite the judgmental looks they are getting, the young couple stand tall, holding each other in their arms, determined to stay together forever, no matter what.

"... **Kurusu** … this country has an uncertain future," Sosuke says. "And your record will cripple any chances you have at living a decent life. Despite this, you **really** think you're man enough to take care of my daughter and keep her happy? You honestly believe you can find a way?"

"I  **know**  I am," Akira says bluntly. "And I  **will.** "

_"Really?"_

" **Absolutely.** "

"... Man enough to  **die**  for her even?"

"... You really have no clue."

There's a long silence before Sosuke and Ellen stare at each other for a bit, nod, and look back to the two.

"I see..." Sosuke says. "... Well, Ann… I think your mother and I both agree... when I say…" For the first time since Akira came out of Ann's room, a large warm smile blossoms on the father's face.

**_"... You're such a lucky girl. ☆"_ **

The old couple proceed to laugh out loud, leaving the young couple utterly lost and erasing Akira's animosity.

"Uhhhhh… What just happened?" Ann asks Akira.

"Hey, they're  **your** parents," Akira says. " **You** tell  **me**." Sosuke suddenly pats Akira on his back

"What happened is you two just passed the test with flying colors!" he declares. As soon as they hard the word "test", they knew what Sosuke and Ellen's unreasonable stubbornness was for. And it was not appreciated in the least.

"... It was that ' _ **Other people's opinions about something you care about doesn't matter as long as you believe in it'**_  crap, wasn't it?" Akira groans with narrowed eyes.

"That is the most cliched bullshit  **ever!** " Ann shouts. "You see it on TV **all the time!** "

"Ha ha ha! Sorry," Sosuke chuckles. "But if my daughter's going to date anyone, the boyfriend had better have some back bone! And this guy's got it!" Ellen walks over with a funny smile on her face.

"A little  **too**  much of it, if you ask me," she sighs. "He turned straight up demonic after he punched you."

"I-I am **so** sorry about that!" Akira exclaims as he briefly bows his head. "A-And your wrist! I'll pay for your phone too!"

"Nah, don't worry about it," Sosuke insists. "If anything, **I'm** sorry for backing you into a corner like that." Akira pinches his hair.

"No worries," he nervously laughs. "That was kind of a thing last year... Don't dig too much into that." Ellen walks over to her daughter.

"That aside Ann," she says. "We really are sorry for making you feel like we were always dragging you away from your friends. Starting now, you don't have to feel like that anymore. We're your parents, so we'll naturally always worry. Still, you're a grown woman who can make her own choices, so if you **really** want to stay... we won't stop you." A big smile blooms on Ann's face.

"Thanks, Mom," she giggles. Ellen bows to Akira.

"And Akira-kun? Welcome to the family, honey. I am very honored to meet you."

Akira bows back to her.

"Oh no. The pleasure's all mine," he says. "Thank you for your hospitality-"

The millisecond after those words leave his mouth, Ann's fist slams into his gut, knocking the wind out of him, making him fall to the ground, and knocking off his glasses… for the second time.

_" **Haaaaaaa!** W-What the hell was  **that**  for?!"_ he wheezes. Ann glares at him while stomping on his face, hers having turned beet red.

"For telling them something you didn't need to say, you dumb ass!" she barks, referring to when he told them he deflowered her.

" **Ow!** You know I can't!  **Ouch!** Control my mouth!  **Yeow!** When I go devil!  **Agh!**  I'm sorry!  **Ow ow ow!** " Ann finishes punishing him and turns her back to him. Akira rubs his face as he gets back up.

"H-Hey, Mrs. Takamaki? If you want something to go with your stew, I can make some special Leblanc curry."

Ellen's eyes widen and an excited smile cracks on her face.

" _Ooooooh!_  That would be **lovely** , actually," she says. "I haven't had curry in a very long time. And please. Call me Ellen."

**xxx**

Akira's curry is ready just in time for Ellen's stew to finish cooking. Everyone gathers around the dinner table and converse about everything that transpired since Sosuke and Ellen were in town. Why Akira was arrested, all the couple's big dates, almost everything. The only info that was excluded was their identity as Phantom Thieves and the incident with Kamoshida. The young couple agreed that the old one didn't need those heart attacks.

"You  **both**  planned a surprise party for each other?!" Ellen asks.

"At the same place and with same decorations," Ann says. "The only thing that was different was the presents and the desserts."

"Which made it that much easier for everyone to merge the parties together and get the drop on both of us," Akira chuckles. "And  **we**  were supposed to be in charge of the whole thing."

"So, Akira, when exactly did your mother go into labor?" Sosuke asks. "Has she told you? Do you even remember?"

"Um… I think she said something about it being a really late rainy night," Akira says. "Like, three minutes before midnight. But I don't really remember." Ann, who was taking a sip of water, accidentally chokes on it after hearing what Akira just said.

"W-Wait, **for real?!** " Ann shouts.

_"… Yeah?"_ Akira says. "What was  **that**  reaction for?" Ann blushes and plays with her right twin tail.

"Uh… okay. I-I officially feel awkward now," she says. Sosuke smirks at Akira.

"Well, if that's really the case, guess what? You've technically been dating an older woman for the past almost nine months."

Akira's eyes pop.

_"... Excuse me?"_ he asks. Ellen laughs a little.

"I gave birth to Ann in the very early morning," she says. "Almost half an hour **past** midnight. That makes her several hours  **older**  than you. **Almost a day,** even." Akira stares at his girlfriend, feeling that he'll be seeing her in a whole new light.

" **Really?!** " he says with a grin gradually appearing on his face. "T-That's… actually...  _ **really freakin' hot!**_ " Ann uncomfortably leans back a little.

"Wh-What...? Where's  **this**  coming from?" she asks.

Akira has been associating with a few fairly attractive older women throughout his time in Tokyo. From the cute country bumpkin  **real deal** psychic, Chihaya, to the medicinal miracle worker with legs for days, Dr. Takemi, to his official absolute favorite teacher who used to moonlight as a maid, Ms. Kawakami. (Ohya was cool, but the red lipstick was a huge turn-off.) Most of his older female attraction stems from his relationships with Kawakami and Takemi, but Ann knows enough about his bonds with them already through their previous job, so…

"You don't wanna know," he fake laughs. "Trust me. Y-You just  **don't**." Sosuke shoots a funny smile at his daughter.

"Well, isn't  **that** something, Ann?" he asks her. Ann nervously plays with her hair.

"S-So... you're into  **older** girls?" she asks. "Huh... B-But it's just by a few hours!"

"Hours, minutes, seconds," Akira says, scratching his head and blushing. "Older by a thin margin is still... Y-Y'know what?! Let's just drop it, okay?!" Ellen wolfs down the rest of her curry and sighs in delight.

" _Ohhh!_  Oh, Akira-kun, this… this is absolutely delicious," she admits. "I've never had curry like this before." Akira smiles.

"Leblanc may look like a rundown hole-in-the-wall cafe," he says. "But the curry and coffee there is second to none. It should really get more customers." Akira takes a bite of Ellen's stew.

"Your stew isn't half bad either," he compliments.

"Well, when you go abroad, you learn some things," Ellen boasts. "I had to do  **a lot**  of experimenting to get this recipe just right." Akira sadly smiles as he scratches his head.

" **This**  was kinda made using science," he says. "My guardian actually got the recipe for his curry from... a really good late friend." The bit of backstory surprises Ellen, but she smiles.

"Well, if I ever decide to stop by Leblanc, I'll give him my condolences."

Ann's stomach starts to rumble in a bad way and she immediately jumps out of her seat and runs to the bathroom.

" _Whoooa_ , that meal ran straight through me," she groans. "I'll be right back!" As soon as the bathroom door shuts, her parents and their possible son-in-law laugh.

"That's not surprising," Akira says. "She ate the  **full meal**  in one go."

"That girl can eat  **a lot** ," Sosuke chuckles. "That was true even when she was little. She was like the tiniest black hole for food. Especially sweets." Akira scratches his red cheek with his finger.

"I think it's one of the cutest things about her. Plus, she can be a little ditsy. Like, this one time, Mika asked if she boiled quinoa in hard water to help her stay in shape. Ann says, and I'm  **not kidding** , ' _Hard water? Isn't it kinda tough to boil ice?'_ " Everyone takes a moment to laugh.

"I know she's not the smartest," Akira chuckles. "But she's really sweet. That's a big reason why I fell so hard for her." Sosuke gives Akira an approving smile and leans forward.

"So, Akira, you said you transferred here last spring, right?" he asks. "Does that mean you'll be going back home soon?" Akira sadly smiles and nods.

"Afraid so," he says. "I head out on Monday, so I'm spending the week sleeping here so Ann and I can spend as much time together as possible before I go. Don't worry. Even if we're far apart, nothing will change."

"Oh, I don't doubt it. I was just thinking that you must be happy to be able to see your parents again. You must miss them after not seeing then for so long."

At that moment, Akira's spirit grew a little cold. His parents. His crazy, assertive and loving tomboy mother and his strong, dignified, selfless, and incredibly cunning tactician father. Despite the unbelievably happiness he has felt in Tokyo, those two were always a missing piece of the puzzle. Every now and then, he'd wonder would it would be like if his mom and dad had come with him. His home would definitely be the liveliest it had ever been with ever together. A family dinner would consist of him, his parents, Ann, Futaba, and Sojiro. It probably would've been an even greater time.

Akira's sorrow slowly shows on his face as he begins to speak up.

"Yeah, I miss them… but I don't think  **they**  miss  **me**  at all… Not even sure they want me anymore…"

Shock and worry fill Ann's parents' hearts.

"What makes you say **that?** " Sosuke asks. "Haven't you been hearing from them over the past year?" Akira shakes his head.

"Not a single peep," he mumbles.

"Nothing  **at all?** " Ellen asks. "No calls? No texts? They never even called your guardian to ask how you were doing?" Akira shakes his head again.

"I checked with Sojiro about it…" he sighs. " **Nothing.** Plus… they didn't say a word to me after what happened. Not even a goodbye when I got on the train… So, I have plenty of reasons to think they don't want me…" Sosuke gives Akira a look of confusion.

"And… you're still going back there?" he asks. Akira rubs his shoulder up and down.

"I have a few reasons to think they might want me back too…" he says. "All these signs are leaving me confused and wondering if they still consider me their son… I'm scared to possibly find out they don't… but I'm **more** afraid of spending the rest of my life not knowing…" After a brief moment of silence, Akira smiles a bit and shrugs.

"So… I-I  **gotta** go back…" he declares. "Even if I hear something I don't wanna hear…  **I have to know.** " Ellen nods.

"Well, I can honestly say that this is really brave of you to do," she says. "And at least you'll have Ann with you when go." Akira tries to speak up, but he hesitates. That hesitation made it easy for Sosuke to figure what Akira wants to say.

"... She doesn't know about you and your parents, does she?" he asks. Akira's next head shake shocks Ellen.

"You haven't even talked to her about it?!" she exclaims.

_"Shh! Keep it down!"_ Akira says. "It's not that I don't want to tell her. I plan on doing it before I leave. I already made the  **big**  mistake of keeping something from her. And I consider her a  **huge**  part of my family, so **of course** this involves her too… But as much as I know that having people backing you up helps a ton, I wanna at least try to handle  **this**  problem on my own. They're  **my**  parents, after all."

"They do say there a some things a man has to do on his own," Sosuke says. "Confronting his parents can be one of them." Ellen crosses her arms.

"I get that," she sighs. "But make sure you tell her before you leave… And…" She reaches out to place her hand on Akira's.

"If  **they**  don't accept you, just know that there's now a space in **this** family open for you. Though I'd be surprised if they don't… They have such a wonderful son, after all."

Sosuke puts his hand on top of his wife's.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

Touched by their warm welcome into the family, Akira shows his future in-laws his appreciation with a tender smile.

"Thank you… Both of you…"

Right on cue, Ann returns from the bathroom.

"What did I miss?" she asks as she returns to her seat.

"Nothing much, honey," her mother lies. "We were just asking Akira-kun what you two were going to do for White Day tomorrow." Akira is quick to play along with the lie.

"I was thinking an all-you-can-eat buffet dinner at the Wilton Hotel Restaurant," he says. "Nothing too big yet. I'm saving that for Friday." Akira gets up from his seat and jogs to the guest room.

"Oh! That reminds me!  _It's time for Ann's second White Week present~!_ "

Ann lightly bounces in her chair in excitement.

" _On the second day of White Week, my true love gave to me~!_ " she happily sings. Akira jogs back to the table with a huge bouquet of white roses.

"As you say,  _a beautiful rose has thorns,_ " he says as he kneels down to bestow them to her. "And these are  **nothing** compared to you." Sosuke laughs out loud.

"Whatever doubts I had about your love for my daughter were just washed away!" he says. Ann kneels down to her man and fawns on him with a big smile on her face accompanied the perfect shade of pink on her cheeks.

_"Isn't he just too sweet and **adorable?!♡** "_ she giggles as she showers his cheek with smooches.  _"Oh, I could just **eat him up! ♡** "_

"Ann-pan, not in front of your folks!"

Ellen pulls out her phone to check the time.

"Oh! Honey, we'd better get going," she says.

"Awww! Already?!" Ann gasps. "We were having fun!" The parents rise from their seats.

"We have to get up early tomorrow," Sosuke says. "It's a long trip where we're going, so we need all the sleep we can get."

After they get their stuff, Ann and Akira walk Sosuke and Ellen to the door.

"It was really great seeing you guys again," Ann says. Sosuke gives his daughter a warm smile and pats her on the head.

"And it was a blessing to see what a strong young woman you've become," he says. "Just like I knew you would."

"Well, I had some pretty great help." The Takamakis look to Akira, who blushes and rubs the back of his neck.

"By the way, Akira," Sosuke says. "Don't you have something to ask us for while we're here?"

"Huh?"

"Permission to do something? Something it would be best to ask for in person?"

Akira blushes when he gets the picture.

"Oh... W-Wait,  **now?!** "

"Well, you basically already have it," Ellen says. "But it's kinda like a worldwide tradition and you might not get another chance."

"Uh... O-Okay?"

"Wait, I'm lost," Ann says. "What's happening?" Ellen shushes her and everyone waits for Akira as he calms himself with deep breaths. He then takes off his glasses, sharply inhales, and bows his head as he shouts his humble request.

" **I... I'VE FOUND MY FUTURE! AND IT'S WITH YOUR DAUGHTER!** **PLEASE LET ME TAKE CARE OF ANN!** "

Ann blushes at his sudden outburst and her parents laugh.

"He sounds just like  **I** did when  **I**  asked your parents for their blessing," Sosuke chuckles.

"And it's just as cute... Raise your head, honey."

Akira does what she says as Ellen walks up to him and places her hand gently on his cheek.

"You're an amazing boy, Akira-kun," she says. "And I'm happy I got the chance to meet you. Please. Take good care of my sweet little Angelise for me, okay?" Ann's face turns into a red light bulb.

_" **MOM!!!** "_

Akira's face couldn't have been more filled with surprise.

"...  **What the hell did you just say?** " he asks. Ann shakes her head and waves her arms wildly.

"This is private! Go awa- Mmph!" Akira effortlessly gets behind her, ties her hands behind back with a stray rag, and covers her mouth.

" **Ann-pan, shut up. Ellen, what the hell did you just say?** "

" **Of course** she didn't tell you," Ellen sighs. "I honestly have no idea why she's so embarrassed by it." Akira continues to restrain his girlfriend with no trouble, even though she struggles harder.

"Well, Akira-kun," Ellen continues. "My lovely daughter's  **full**  name… is  **Angelise Fiore Takamaki. A-N-G-E-L-I-S-E, F-I-O-R-E,** _ **Takamakiii~**_ ** _!_  **Got it?" Ann lets out a muffled scream before her body goes limp and she fake dies of embarrassment. Akira smiles and nods to himself before letting her drop to the ground.

"... **Gotcha**."

The front door is opened and the loving parents look back at their daughter and give her one last smile.

"Our precious growing princess," Ellen says. "We love you so much. With all our hearts."

"Never forget that," Sosuke says. "Okay?" Ann sits up and smiles right back at them.

"... Yeah… I love you guys too."

When the door finally closes, Akira breathes the biggest sigh of relief.

_**"Thaaank yooou, looord!"**_ he exclaims. "My heart stopped **so** many times during all that!" That's when Ann suddenly tackles him to the ground with a bear hug.

" **Whoa! C'mon!** How many times am I gonna get knocked on my... H-Hey, you okay?" Akira hears Ann's sniffs as she buries her face in his chest.

"I'm fine," she laughs through her tears. "It's just... you're seriously amazing, you know that?" Akira smiles and pats her head.

" **No**... But you telling me every day really helps me feel like it."

With that, the elder Takamakis' visit comes to an end... But not before Ann gets a text on her phone. When she checks it, her eyes pop out of her head.

"...  _Ohhhh…_ "

"What? What is it?" Akira asks. Ann shows him the text she got from her mother.

**Ellen: Oh. I just remembered. A friend of ours in the country happened to take a picture of one of the jumbo screens while the Phantom Thieves were doing their broadcast.**

**\- (Picture of the Phantom Thieves with more focus on Joker and Panther)**

**\- These two... I wonder who THEY could be...**

"... Oh dear lord," Akira mumbles. Ann replies to the text.

**Ann: Say it was us, hypothetically… What would you say?**

**Ellen: I'd scold you about how dangerous, illegal, and downright foolish what you did was…**

**\- … Right before telling you how proud I am of you two. Your father feels the same way. I'm positive.**

**\- But whatever. It was just a hypothetical question. Yep… That's all… ;)**

Ann just smiles and sighs, accepting the fact that people who are really close to her are gonna figure it out.

**xxx**

After finishing their meal, Akira and Ann decide to go straight to the bathtub to wash up.

_Once you do this once,_ Akira thinks. _It doesn't bother you as much when you do it again._

"After all that stress," Ann happily sighs. "A nice hot bath is just what the doctor ordered." Akira chuckles as he scrubs her back with soap.

"So, you're  **sure** you're okay?" he asks. Ann nods.

"Yep. Couldn't be better."

"... In that case…  _ **PFFFFFFT!!! AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA~!!!**_ "

Ann immediately blushes and covers her face with her hands as Akira falls back on the tub wall, dying of laughter.

_" **Shut uuup~!** "_

Akira covers his mouth as he continues to laugh.

" _ **Angelise?!**_ **For real?! That's** your full first name?! It's…  **Oh man!** I can't!"

"It's not **that** funny!"

"Are you kidding?! It's  **hysterical!**  Like, I could serve you tea and crumpets with a side of marmalade, milady!" Akira gasps when he suddenly realizes something.

" **Ho-ly shit!**  Mona's gonna have goddamn field day with this!  **Lady Angelise!** I can  **totally** see it!"

" **I WILL MURDER YOU!!!** "

He just keeps laughing, naturally unfazed by her threat.

" **Seriously!** " she exclaims. "I was already pissed at you for digging through my closet and looking at my underwear! Don't make it worse!" Akira rubs the tears out of his eyes and holds her close.

"Calm down!" he chuckles. "I think it's a really cute name for you…  _My little Angelise~_." Ann's cheeks puff out, feeling a little happy at the way he says her name.

" _... Don't say it like that… ♡_ " she pouts. Akira rests his forehead on hers, looks her dead in the eye, and tickles her cheek with his finger.

"Why not…  _my precious little Angelise~?_ "

Suddenly feeling the need for a bit of intimacy when his tease hits home, she places her hands on his shoulders and straddles on his lap. 

"... You're lucky you're cute," she grumbles. Akira snickers a little before pulling her in for a quick peck on her lips. Then, she leans in to talk in his ear.

"H-Hey, I have to know," she says. "When you were yelling at Dad... did you really mean all those super sweet things you said about me?"

" **Of course** I did. Every single word... And that's only scratching the surface of how much being able to call you **mine** means to me."

Crimson red blooms on her face.

_"... **Stop it~!♡"**_ she whines as she yanks on a tuft of his hair.

" **Yeo** **wch!** Stop  **what?** "

She hugs him tightly.

_"Stop saying things that make me fall in love with you all over again! No matter how strong it is, my heart can't take any of it! ♡"_  

" **N** **o way,** " he says bluntly as he hugs her back. "I'll make you fall for me so hard that you crack the Earth open like an egg. And I'll do it every day for the rest your life." Ann pushes away slightly to look into his eyes with hers filled with puppy dog cuteness.

_"... **Really?♡** "_ she asks sweetly. Akira gently tickles under her chin with his finger.

" **Count on it**."

That's all he says before he pulls her back in for a hot passionate kiss, feeling both a big smile growing and a delighted hum through the touch of her lips.

In no way, shape, or form did they start making love. Just the fact that they were naked in the bath together was enough.

**xxx**

A toddler boy running into his mother's open arms before being tickled mercilessly…

The boy being carried piggyback on his father's shoulders…

The boy, who is now a teenager, sitting at the dinner table laughing and being merry with his parents…

All of those mental images drowning in darkness before a loud thunderclap rings out…

That's enough to make Akira jolt awake in a cold sweat.

" **UWAH-HA!** "

As he is trying to catch his breath, Ann, who was woken up by his scream, sits up to check on him.

"A-Akira? What's wrong?" she mumbles. Akira wipes the sweat off his brow before turning to her.

"Oh… sorry," he sighs. "Didn't mean to wake you up…"

"Bad dream?"

"Kinda, yeah."

Ann smiles a little and pats on her pillow.

"Hey, lay back down," she requests. Akira immediately puts his head back on the pillow. Ann slides up higher on the bed, lays on her side, and pulls Akira in, his face gently pressing up against her chest.

"How's that?" she asks. "Better?" The perfect softness and firmness ratio of her mother pillows and the lull of her heart beat puts Akira's slightly rattled mind at ease as his face turns slightly red.

"... No objections," he says. As he is slowly dragged back into slumber, the feeling of his lover's chest brings a certain childhood memory to mind.

He subconsciously mumbles something before falling completely asleep.

"…  _ **Mom...** "_

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	33. Troublemaker at Heart

* * *

**White Week: Day 3**

* * *

It's officially the day where everything that was given on Valentine's Day by the girlfriend to their other half must be returned by the other half in full three times over. The long awaited White Day has come. And certain criminal intends to give back four times more than he should to the woman daring enough to call herself his.

**xxx**

It's a beautiful early Tuesday morning in Tokyo. Akira is in the kitchen making a delicious extravagant pancake breakfast for him and his love before they head off to school. That's when he hears the sound of footsteps.

_" **Oooh~!** Look at  **you**  working hard in the kitchen. ♡"_

Akira chuckles as Ann struts into the living room, looking as sexy as ever in her pajamas.

 _"All for my Crimson Panther Princess of the day,"_ he says. After he finishes making the last part of the White Day breakfast, he turns around to receive her warm embrace and passionate kiss. Sweet moans and happy purrs escape her mouth as her tongue runs along every inch of his mouth and her bombshell body rubs tightly against his muscular one.

After she pulls back out, escaping the teeth that tried to trap her inside, she stares at her boyfriend with her narrow sky blue eyes which are filled with the some the most affection and longing they've ever had.

 _"Happy White Day, Ann-pan,"_ Akira whispers. Ann kisses him again before nuzzling her face into his shoulder.

 _" **Mmmm~!** Why can't I just spend all day right here, nice and snug in your arms~? ♡"_ she whines.

"Cuz Shujin just  **had** to have finals this week," he groans in annoyance while patting her head. "Don't worry. You'll have all day after school to hold me as long as you want." Ann giggles and licks her lips, salivating over the breakfast spread.

"Then again, I wouldn't be able to dig into all  **this!** " she exclaims. Akira laughs as she eagerly grabs a plate.

"It's enough to feed a cow, so it's enough to feed you and still not expand your stomach. Chow down to your heart's content."

Ann quickly makes her plate so she can wolf down as much as she can before she has to go to school...

...

Making sure to slam her heel into his foot before she started eating.

Akira: " **YEOWCH!** "

Ann: "You did **not** just compare me to a  **cow!** "

Akira: "Of course I didn't mean it like that...! And **delayed reaction much?!** "

**xxx**

At the Aoyama-Itchome Station, Makoto steps out of the train cart and sees a disheartened Ryuji walk out another door.

"I assume your studies didn't go too well last night," Makoto says.

"Nope. Not even close," he sighs.

"I would've helped you, but as I said, I still needed to work on my speech."

As the two are talking, Makoto sees Akira rubbing Ann's stomach as he walks with her.

"Good morning, you two," she greets. "Um… Ann, are you alright?"

"She gobbled down too much of the White Day Breakfast I made for her," he chuckles. Ann calmly breaths in and out to ease her bloated feeling.

" **Best. Breakfast. Ever** ," she says with a smile.

"Try not to puke, alright?"

Ryuji and Makoto just follow the couple up the stairs.

When they finally reach the school gates, Akira leaves Ann to Makoto and Ryuji.

"Alright. Digest that spread," Akira says to Ann. "And I'll see you later for the best date of your life." Ann nods as Makoto and Ryuji guide her into the school. Akira walks away to begin his trip back to the apartment.

On his way down the street, warning bells go off in his head as a dark presence passes by him. When he looks around to look for it, all he could see was the usual bustle of students walking by. Convinced that his senses were off, he continues walking.

**xxx**

Back at the apartment, Akira is getting ready for his and Ann's big date. He pulls out his phone and makes a call.

_"... This is the Wilton Hotel Restaurant. How may I help you?"_

"Hello. I'm calling to check on a reservation made a week ago. 5:30 p.m. under Akira Kurusu?"

_"One moment, please… Ah, yes. Mr. Akira Kurusu; Top Lux Table for 5:30. Any concerns?"_

"No. Just wanted to make sure there weren't any problems."

_"Very well. We'll be expecting you."_

Akira hangs up the phone and slips on the Phantom Thieves leather jacket that Ann gave him for his…  **their**  birthday. Afterwards, he turns on the TV and switches on the news to check the weather. To his relief, it looks like their date will go on without a drop of rain. It's one of their last big dates before he goes home, so of course he wants it to go off without a hitch.

Immediately after the weather section ends, something on TV catches his attention.

**xxx**

At Shujin Academy, it's the middle of second half of the day. In Class 2-D, Ann is in deep concentration mode as she battles through the exam of her hardest subject: Math. After countless tutoring sessions with her boyfriend, she feels more confident in her ability to get through this test.

With her tongue sticking out of the right side of her mouth and her momentum carrying her through the difficult questions, the blonde model blazes through the test with the greatest speed she's ever gone.

 _Woo! I am_ _ **destroying**_   _this test,_  she thinks.  _I love, love,_ _ **love**_   _my amazing tutor!_

… That's when a long noise pierces through the silence, changing the current atmosphere of the entire school drastically.

…

_***BANG! BANG! BANG!*** _

**xxx**

> **_["We have breaking news!"]_ **
> 
> **_["A hostage situation has just arose in Aoyama-Itchome district of Tokyo. A group of armed assailants have invaded Shujin Academy and taken over the entire building."]_ **
> 
> **_["Based on their behavior, the police have deduced that they are the same criminals that failed to rob the Shinkin Trust Bank a week, leading to the deaths of a handful of staff members and civilians. The hostages this time include all staff and students currently inside. Negotiations are to begin soon."]_ **
> 
> **_["To repeat: A group of armed assailants have taken hostages in Shujin Academy."]_ **

**xxx**

Inside the school, everyone is trembling in fear and ducking in cover after hearing the news that there had been a threat on the building. All of the teachers instructed all of the students to gather together in a corner and stay as quiet as possible. The only things that can be heard are the tapping of footsteps through the halls, most likely the hijackers.

Then, there was a loud thud of someone kicking a door open. A man with a head bandanna and a cloth covering his mouth wielding an assault rifle peaks his head into the room. He looks to his left and sees the group of students huddled together in the farthest left corner away from the windows. He turns back to the two men with him.

"Found some! You guys stay out here and keep watch!" He then looks at the students with evil eyes.

"... You all will do  **just fine** …"

The classroom that has been raided is 2-D… which means Ann is among the group of students huddled together in the corner, along with Mishima.

**xxx**

Multiple police forces are gathered outside the school gates trying get a handle on the situation, requesting the demands of the criminals.

All the while, a yellow cab… Sojiro's cab, to be more precise, pulls slowly up to the right side of school walls. Sojiro groans, far from on board with the idea of his passenger in the back.

"You know, I still don't completely get all that stuff you kids did as Phantom Thieves," he says. "But I do know that the rules you had then don't apply to the real world... Long story short, this is **really** stupid." Akira, wearing the clothes he used to wear when he went into hiding back during late November and the first half of December, readies all the equipment he had Sojiro bring from Leblanc.

"Then why are you helping me, old man?" he asks with a smirk on his face. Sojiro smiles as he sighs and shakes his head.

"Cuz your friends and your girl are in there," he says. "You'd go no matter what, so you might as well have back-up so you have a better chance at not getting killed."

As soon as he saw the hijacking on the news, Akira's mind instantly went into Phantom Thief Joker mode. The first thing he did was try to contact everyone in a group chat.

**Akira: Roll call. Everyone in the school, put your phones on silent. If in danger of being compromised, text "!".**

**Futaba: Here.**

**Ryuji: Yo.**

**Yusuke: Here.**

**Makoto: Present.**

**Haru: Here.**

**Akira: ... Ann's not responding. Shit.**

**\- What's the status on the current situation?**

**Makoto: I heard they rounded up some hostages in a class.**

**Yusuke: If Ann's not responding, it's probably her class.**

**Ryuji: Shit. What do we do?**

**\- !**

**Makoto: As much as I want to help her, we're not Phantom Thieves anymore. We can't just go sneaking around and picking a fight.**

**Akira: Maybe we CAN…**

**Haru: Akira-kun?**

**Akira: Futaba, can you hack into the school's surveillance cameras?**

**Futaba: I'm reading you loud and clear! You need eyes? I'm your girl! ;)**

**Makoto: You're about to do something reckless again, aren't you?**

**Akira: No one threatens my friends on my watch.**

**\- Plus, I'm not gonna let this little kid's game mess up my big day with my Ann-pan. I should have this done in a hour or two.**

**Haru: Cunning, but always one to run headfirst into danger when it comes to caring for people.**

**Makoto: It's what makes him Joker. :)**

**Haru: True. :)**

**Yusuke: Would you like me to accompany you?**

**Akira: No. Less people moving around, the better. Compared to Shadows, these guys are nothing. I can easily take 'em all down myself.**

**\- … But I DO have a different task for you. Head over to Boss's house and meet up with Futaba. Then wait for further instructions.**

**Yusuke: Roger.**

**Akira: You guys in schools, hang tight. I'm getting you outta there. I promise.**

**Ryuji: We're counting on ya, man.**

**(Chat between Akira and Futaba)**

**Akira: Futaba, tell Boss to grab my gear from my room. My knife, my pistol, and few of my stun guns and smoke bombs.**

**\- I'll send him Ann's apartment address so he can meet me. Oh, and make sure he brings Mona.**

**Futaba: Gotcha! I'll have him bring you an earpiece too so we can communicate!**

Akira finishes gearing up in the car and turns on his earpiece.

"Futaba- I mean...  **Oracle** , we ready to go?" he asks.

"These eyes got ya covered all through the school!" Oracle says confidently. Akira nods and opens the door.

"Alright. C'mon, Mona!"

"I'm ready to roll!" Mona meows as he hops out of the car with his partner following him.

"Don't do anything  **too**  crazy!" Sojiro calls out. Akira closes the door behind him and smirks at his guardian.

"Hey, it's  **me**  we're talking about!"

Sojiro drives off, leaving Akira and Morgana to carry out their mission to take back the school.

"Y'know, maybe I should thank these guys," Akira chuckles. "Everyone'll get to go home early because of this, so Ann and I can spend more time together."

"Are you really gonna make me cough up a hairball before showtime?" Morgana groans.

 _"Alright, **Joker! Mona!** "_ Oracle says. _"Climb over the walls and let's get **Operation: White Day Demolition** underway~!"_

So, Joker and Mona hop over the wall to begin the infiltration like the Phantom Thieves they are.

* * *

**MISSION START!**

* * *

Joker and Mona vault over the wall to set foot on the school grounds, then rush into the shadow covered bushes for cover.

"Oracle, gimme the lowdown," Joker requests.

"I heard there's someone in the surveillance room," she says. "So I used my magic to put all of the camera feeds on an endless loop to keep them from finding you. I'm the only one who can see you."

"Cool. Now, where is everyone?"

"Most of the students and staff were taken to the gym. A few classes were taken to the Main Building as hostages on-hand… Looks like Haru and Ryuji are in the gym and Ann and Makoto are in the on-hand hostage group."

"How many hostiles are we looking at?"

There's a short silence before Oracle gives him the enemy count.

"It's a grand total of 35. 15 guarding the gym, 10 patrolling the Main Building, the one in the announcement room with two guarding it, and 7 on full perimeter patrol. The 7 are the most heavily armed with assault rifles. Giving you all their locales now…"

Mona starts hissing while Joker readies his stun gun and model pistol, both of them ready for action.

**xxx**

In class 2-D, the man in the bandanna looks out the window, smiling at the news helicopters flying overhead.

"Looks like we're gonna be TV stars again, boys!" he laughs.

_Somebody, please! Help us!_

The thug sets off a shot to silence the hostages.

"Keep your fucking mouths shut if you don't wanna die!"

All the girls were in tears, the boys just sat there, frozen in place, and the teacher tries to keep them calm. The thug sees an oddball among the group and steps up to them.

" **Hey.** You watch who you shootin' that stink eye at, Blondie."

After dealing with mafia bosses, corrupt politicians, monsters, and even Satan and a god, this guy didn't give Ann the slightest reason to be afraid, even when she's without her powers or a weapon.

"Just so you know," she says. "You and your friends are in for a world of hurt." The thug slowly leans in towards her with a cocky grin.

"Like the cops can do jack **shit**. What makes you so sure this won't go our way?"

Ann's been feeling her phone vibrating for a while. She had taken a quick peek earlier and saw that Akira was contacting everyone. Knowing him, he's coming up with some reckless attack plan.

"... Just a hunch…"

Mishima, who remained silent, smiles a little, knowing that she means that the Phantom Thieves are getting to work again.

**xxx**

Near the PE storage shack, a hooded thug with an assault rifle is patrolling the vicinity. He stops when he spots a scared little black cat a short ways away.

"Hey there, little guy," the thug calls out. "What's goin' on?" The kitty scurried away behind the shack and the thug follows him.

"Don't sweat, lil' man. I won't hurt'cha. Though, you really shouldn't be walkin' around here all by-"

With a sudden hiss, the cat pounces on the thug's face, doing a number on his eyes before leaping off him.

"AGH! What the shi- **Mmph!** "

An arm sudden wraps around his neck and someone whispers in his ear before they pull him in.

_"All the little birdies on Jaybird Street…"_

The thug is thrown against the wall before the head of a stun gun is placed on his neck.

_"Love to hear the robin go **tweet tweet tweet**."_

The tazing of the thug's neck knocks him unconscious.

After dragging the thug into the shack, tying him up, destroying his walkie talkie, and relieving him of his gun and bullet proof vest, Joker emerges from the shack with AR in hand.

"You sure you're gonna be able to handle that?" Mona asks as he emerges from the bushes. "Your specialty is one-handed pistols, after all."

"This guy is wearing the same conspicuous clothes I'm wearing right now," Joker explains. "I'll be in complete disguise if I carry this around. Besides, things are gonna get hairy, so I need to make due with what I got. If it comes down to it, I won't kill anyone. Just disarm them, even if that means shooting their legs and feet." Joker catches a glimpse of what appears to be a large dent in the steel wall of the shack. The dent he punched in out of sheer anger back in April after he and Ryuji confronted Kamoshida about Shiho's suicide.

_... I've come a **looong** way since then, huh?_

"Assault rifle bogie, inbound!" Oracle shouts. "Coming from your left!" Joker just calmly walks towards the aforementioned bogie. They meet in the courtyard.

"Anythin' funny?" the thug asks. Joker just shakes his head, not wanting to risk the chance of his voice giving off suspicion.

"Alright," the thug says. "Switch with me. I'll take over your area." Joker nods and keeps walking around the Main Building, getting a feel of the place before making his move.

**xxx**

Later on in class 3-A, Makoto is sitting with the rest of her classmates and her teacher with one of the thug guards watching over them. All of a sudden, everyone hears a rapid tapping at the door. To everyone else, the sound that followed was a loud meow, but to Makoto, it was someone calling out to her.

" **Makoto!** Get ready to jump him!"

The graduating Student Council President, knowing she had no time to be confused, prepares herself as the guard walks towards the door. As soon as he opens the door, Mona immediately attacks his left leg.

"GAH! What the hell?!"

Mona runs away as quickly as he came and the guard tries to chase after him.

"Hey, you little bastard, get back- Ugh!"

As soon as he steps out of the room, Makoto sneaks up behind him and knockout chops him. She then drags him into the classroom and towards the group of students, who are obviously shocked.

"Restrain him!" she orders. "Quickly!" Everyone snaps out of their surprised trances and pin the man to the floor. Makoto hides the gun, then meets Morgana outside the classroom.

"Is it just you?" she asks. "Where's Akira-kun?"

"We split up after we took care of most of the guards in the Main Building," he says. "By now, he should be heading towards-" The announcement speakers start sounding off everywhere.

"Oh. He's already there."

**xxx**

After taking care of the seven assault rifle guards without the use of the borrowed rifle, Joker split up with Mona and made a beeline towards the school's announcement room. The three cronies there were nothing he couldn't handle without causing too big of a commotion. He uses his earpiece to contact Oracle.

"Alright, I'm in," he says. "You and Fox ready?"

"Ready Freddy!" Oracle shouts. "Hook your phone up to the speakers, hit the music, and let's do this thang!" Joker chuckles as he disconnects the microphone from the speakers in exchange for his phone, puts his phone on speaker, turns on the all of the school's speakers, and whistles into his phone before putting on the music (Wake up, Get up, Get out there!), the sound being heard all throughout the school.

 **Joker: _Hello there~!_  What is**  _ **up,**  _ **Shujin Academy and the assholes taking it over?!**

In class 2-D, the guard is slightly panicked and most of the students are confused. Mishima, who is sitting next to Ann, chuckles, knowing who the voice belongs to.

"A Phantom Thief through and through," he whispers to himself. Ann just smiles, happy that her man still never fails to disappoint.

**Oracle: How's it going?! Good? Fantastic! So, from what we can tell, it seems like there's one heck of a party going on down here! Well, as much as we love a good dose of fun…**

**Fox: The party is over. Now, release the hostages, then lay down your weapons and surrender quietly. This is your one and only warning.**

All of the thugs were in a state of confusion. One of the two guarding the door to 2-D starts shouting.

"If you think you can scare us off, y'all are as dumb as rocks!" the thug with the ski mask shouts.

 **Oracle: Hey, ski mask idiot guarding 2-D? You might wanna contact the 7 guys who were supposed to be patrolling the whole school and ask THEM**   **if we're as dumb as you think.**

Confused by her statement, the thug pulls out his walkie talkie.

"Hey, Shark squad, what's your status?"

There was no response. Beginning to panic, he tries again.

"Shark squad, come in! Do you copy? Respond! Come in, dammit!"

No response.

**Joker: I think you'll find them quite… "indisposed" at the moment. And by that, I mean they're sleeping in the storage shed outside.**

"You little- Just who the hell do you guys think you are?!"

Joker chuckles into the mic and speaks into the mic in a deep tone.

 **Joker: Tell me… Does the name "Phantom Thieves of Hearts" mean anything to you?** "

As soon as the infamous vigilante group's name finishes echoing through the halls, the criminal gang is struck with lightning bolts of fear deep within their hearts.

 **Joker:**   **No one knows who we really are… No one knows what we can do… Each of our targets were taken care of before they had a chance to see us coming. Trust me… You biteless dogs will be no different…**

Over the last year, that name alone became its own super power. Mentioning it even once makes innocent people cheer for the band of misfits in their souls while the sinners tremble in fear. Very similar to the world that Yaldabaoth offered the leader with the one crucial difference of everyone having the freedom to choose and the drive to be more than what they are.

All that aside, the name is being used very well as the thug gang becomes disorganized with two words.

**Joker: … Start. Running.**

**xxx**

From the school gate, the cops could a whole bunch of screaming before most of the thugs start rushing out unarmed and hands over their heads, begging them to take them away.

_Hurry the fuck up an' cuff me!_

_Arrest me! Please!_

_Anything's better than dealing with_ _**them!** _

Utterly confused, the police proceeded to make the arrests one after another.

**xxx**

Three thugs charge into the announcement room trying to find Joker, but they end up rushing straight into a trap. Hidden smoke bombs go off, fogging up the room, and Joker lets out an innocent **_"Hiii~!"_** before jumping out of hiding and knocking the three out with no trouble at all. Afterwards, he looks outside the window to see the thugs running for their lives, much to his amusement.

"How many do you count, sis?" he asks Oracle.

"Gym's been cleared out," she says. "But there are three stubborn ones guarding 2-D. A.k.a., the "Treasure Room," I'm guessing."

"You know it. Time to steal her back. Call Queen. Tell her to meet me there." Joker sends Ryuji and Haru a message before heading off.

**Akira: You two try to keep everyone in the gym until I give the word. I still need to grab my "Treasure".**

**Ryuji: Gotcha.**

**\- ... Lovey dovey bastard. -.-**

**Haru: Understood.**

**xxx**

Back in 2-D, the three thugs are looking out the window, watching their crew frantically escape the scene.

"Chicken shits! All of 'em!" the bandanna thug spits.

"H-Hey, let's bail too!" the thug with a ski mask says. "This job's gone straight to hell!"

"You're not really thinkin' of takin' on the peeps that took down Shido, are ya?!" asks the thug with hood. As the leader is growling in frustration, Ann starts snickering.

 _"You can't say I didn't waaarn yooou~,"_ she gloats. The leader points his gun at her forehead.

"Say one more goddamn word! I **fucking** -"

Everyone suddenly hears banging at the door, followed by Joker's loud calling whistle. The thugs freeze in fear for a moment, realizing that there's no way out, before the leader locks and loads his gun.

"I'm at least takin' **one** of those bastards with me! **C'mon!** "

The other two reluctantly follow him as he marches towards the door and outside the room. They level their guns down the halls, seeing someone running down the stairs to the left. As soon as they try to go after them, a mine field of smoke bombs go off under them. Having their vision cut off, they are left open to a surprise attack by the two most capable in aikido and kata.

Everyone in Class 2-D could hear the racket from inside the room. It goes on for about a minute before the sound of guns being snapped in half warrants a brief moment of silence. Afterwards, Queen and Joker walk into the room.

"President?! Kurusu!" Mishima shouts.

"Is everyone alright?" Queen asks. All of the classmates look on in amazement.

_What the- Kira Akira?!_

_So that **was** him in the announcement room earlier!_

**_He_** _saved us?_

Joker, not surprised by the mixed reactions he is getting, looks among the group to find his woman and smiles confidently.

 _"Hm hm. **Annie, baby~.** You've been a good girl, eh? ☆" _ he asks teasingly. Ann giggles and twirls her right twin tail with glowing pink cheeks.

 _"If you promise to behave to a teeny bit longer, sweetie pie,"_ he continues. _"I'll even buy you some takoyaki. ☆"_  Queen sighs and shakes her head.

"You really are insane," she says.

 ** _And amazing,_** Ann thinks.

Joker starts walking over to her...

...

But then…

_***SLAM!*** _

The sound of a wooden bat hitting slamming into a skull makes Joker turn back, shocked by the sight of the leader thug getting the drop on his senpai.

"Miss President!" Mishima shouts.

" **Makoto!** " 

Queen falls to the floor as the leader charges at Joker with murderous intent.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT BASTARD!" He came so quickly and out of nowhere that Joker didn't have any time to react. All he could do is endure the body check that makes him fall on his side. What came after was a sound that was completely unexpected…

_***CRASH!*** _

Joker slowly sits up, completely confused about what transpired. The thug came charging after him from the front... so how did he get body checked from the side? Did someone push him out of the way? And if so…

He turns around to find his horrid realization had come true. The thug had tackled the one who protected him and they both crashed through the window. He hurries to his feet and looks out the two story shattered window… What he saw was the last thing he expected and the last thing he wanted to see.

The thug was curling up in a ball on his side in pain while the victim was lying face down unconscious. What really horrified him… was  **who**  it was.

"...  **ANN!!!** "

The thug slowly gets up, grabs his bat, and raises it over his head, glaring at Ann.

"Fucking bitch!"

A sudden furious roar prompts him to look up before a livid Joker plummets down from the two story window, slamming him into the ground. After beating his face into a bloody mess and possibly giving him a concussion by grabbing his head and slamming it as hard as he can over and over into the ground, the angry rebel then knocks him unconscious with a stun gun zap to the neck.

After confirming the subjugation of the enemy, he rushes to his unconscious girlfriend and rolls her on her back to find a few cuts on her face from the broken glass and a thick trail of blood gushing out of the large wound on her forehead. The memory of the last time someone took a fall at this school made his heart drop like an anchor.

 _"... Oh god…!"_ he gasps, choking up a bit. _"... **O-Oh my god, no no no no no...!** "_ He tries to shake her awake, but to no avail, her head hanging all the way back.

" **Ann!**  Annie, hey! C'mon, wake up!" He pushes two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. It's steady, but he had a feeling that could change at any time.

Mona, Ryuji, and Haru come rushing out into the courtyard, shocked by the scene.

"Ann-chan?!" Haru shouts.

"What happened?!" Mona screams. As they are running towards the couple, Ryuji sees the shattered glass window on the second floor and puts two and two together.

"You're shitting me!  **This** again?!"

Joker frantically takes her hand in his.

"Hey, you can hear me, can't you?! Squeeze my hand if you can hear me! Annie, please! Open your eyes, dammit!" He hears the stampeding sound of police starting to swarm into the area and turns to the incoming squad.

" **H-HEY!!! GET AN AMBULANCE!!!** " he desperately shouts. " **PLEASE!!! SOMEBODY GET AN AMBULANCE!!!** "

**xxx**

While the rest of the assailants were being arrested, Ann was immediately rushed straight to the Aoyama Hospital. Akira stuck to her side like he was super glued to her, riding with her in the ambulance car and walking beside her stretcher with a tight grasp on her hand right up until she was taken into a room.

A few hours had passed. In that time, the rest of the Phantom Thieves, along with Sojiro and Sae, had come, waiting for any updates on Ann's conditions with the terrified and worried Akira.

Akira presses the palm of his right hand to his forehead, recalling the last moments of the assault.

"I'm such a **fucking** dumb ass!" he curses. "I **can't believe** I let my guard down like that!" Makoto, who was quickly treated to, lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't shoulder  **all**  the blame," she says. "I let my guard down too."

"Are you sure you're okay, Mako-chan?" Haru asks.

"It's just a bump on my head," she assures her. "I'll live."

"If you had made one false move," Sae scolds. "You mostly likely **wouldn't.** "

"I'm still Student Council President. After what happened with Kamoshida, just sitting on the sidelines is the  **last** thing I want to be remembered for."

Sae smiles.

"Hm... I know."

"Well, I'm glad that the rest of you are safe," Yusuke admits. "And that Akira's rescue attempt succeeded, for the most part." Mona snickers.

"Of course!  **I**  was backing him up, after all!" he boasts.

"It was a pretty stupid move though," Sojiro bluntly points out.

"Even so, I couldn't help be feel relieved once Akira-kun announced that he was on his way," Haru says. Ryuji puts on a smug grin.

"That's our leader for ya!" he laughs. "Still, wasn't it awesome how those guys started runnin' as soon as they heard that the Phantom Thieves had raided the place?!"

"I just believed in the power of the name," Akira says. "It became so well known over the year that any old fogey of a criminal would run at the mere sound of it... Not like I care right now." Futaba, who's barely managing to keep herself together, tugs on Sojiro's shirt.

"H-Hey, Ann's gonna be okay, right?" she stutters. Akira clasps his hands together and prays as hard as he can.

_To **any**  god who's willing to help me out, I'm begging you with all I got!  **Please! Please** let her be okay!_

As soon as he finishes that prayer, the door to Ann's room finally opens. Everyone jumps from their seat as the nurse steps out of the room.

" **Well?!** " Akira shouts. The nurse gives them all a warm smile.

"A slight concussion, a dislocated shoulder, and a sprained ankle," she says. "Other than that, she's going to be just fine." Everyone breaths a huge sigh of relief, happy that their friend is going to be okay.

"OH MY GOD!" Akira shouts before covering his face and laughing.

"Thank goodness!" Morgana calls out from the bag. Futaba rubs the tears from her eyes and smiles.

"I was so scared!"

"She'll be favoring her shoulder for two days at max," the nurse says. "You can come take her home tomorrow. If you want to see her for a few minutes, go right ahead. She's wide awake."

"Thank you very much," Sojiro says. Ryuji pats Akira on the back.

"You go ahead," he says to him. "I'm sure she'll wanna see you first."

"We'll come by her place to see her tomorrow," Makoto says. Akira nods and the nurse stands aside to let him through.

He walks in and sees Ann sitting up and facing the door with a bandage wrapped around her head, some adhesive band-aids on her face, and a cloth supporting her left arm.

Of course, even with her injuries, she still smiles at the sight of her lover.

"...  _Hey there, hero ♡,_ " she says sweetly. She reaches out her right arm to him as he walks up to her, expecting him to give her a caring embrace…

...

_***THWACK!*** _

But got an angry thwack on the head instead.

 _"Hey, **owww~!** "_ she cries. "My head's **already** rattled! What'd you do  **that**  for- **EEK!** " Akira angrily gets up in her face.

" **SHUDDUP!** " he shouts in English. "What kind of  **reckless**   **air-headed moron** falls from a two-story window and has a stupid smile on her face?!" She rubs her head in pain, then Akira pulls her right hand aside, kisses the bloody spot on her bandage, and hugs her tightly.

 _"... You scared the living shit outta me, dammit,"_ he whispers. Feeling the fear making his body tremble, Ann smiles and embraces him tightly to calm him down.

" **I**  wasn't scared, y'know," she says. "I knew you'd come charging in like hero you are once you found out what was happening."

"After all the hell I've gone through," he says. "No street thugs are gonna scare me out of keeping you safe." Ann feels a sharp pain in her shoulder when his grip tightens.

"Ow! Shoulder!" she shouts.

"Whoops! My bad!"

She stares at her arm and lets out a deep disappointed sigh.

"So I'm seriously gonna be stuck here for the rest of the night?" she asks.

"Yep," Akira says. "Doctor's orders, so don't bother asking about our Wilton reservation. I already called to cancel."

"... Sorry."

Akira pats her on the head.

"Uh-uh. Don't worry about it," he says. "I'm just glad you're okay. Your injuries should be completely healed by Friday, so we can make up for today then." Akira reaches into his bag.

" **Hey!**  I know what'll cheer you up!  _It's that time again~!_ "

Ann's face immediately starts beaming.

 _"On third day of White Week, my true love gave to me~!"_ she sings.

"Ha ha ha! I never get tired of that." He pulls out an accessory box and opens it to show her a diamond encrusted black hairband with a red rose.

"Remember when you said you'd let me see what you look like with your hair down?" he asks. "Well, I wanted you to do it today. And I thought this would look good with it." Ann picks it up and admires the hairband with eyes filled with awe.

"I barely ever let my hair down, so I've never really used these," she says. "But this is really pretty." Ann blushes as she turns to him.

"Do you… want me to do it  **now?** "

"N-No, that's okay," he says. "I'll save it for Friday now."

"Alright."

"Oh! And I got a call from Ms. K.  _Guess who got exempt from exams for the rest of the week~!_ "

" **For real?!** "

Akira nuzzles her cheek.

"Yep. So from tomorrow until Saturday,  _I got you all to myself._ "

Ann chuckles as she nuzzles him back.

_"I can live with that."_

Ann's phone starts ringing from inside her jacket on the counter.

"I got it," Akira says. He goes to digs into her jacket and find her phone. His eyes pop at the caller ID.

**"Oh crap!"**

"Who is it?" Ann asks. Akira picks up.

"H-Hello-"

"AKIRA-KUN?! IS THAT YOU?!" It's the last person who fell from the school building.

"H-Hey, calm down!" Akira exclaims.

"I-I-I SAW THE NEWS! **WHERE'S ANN?!** IS SHE OKAY?!"

"Shiho, she's **fine!** I got her **right here!** "

Ann's eyes pop.

" **Shiho?!** "

Akira walks back over to his girlfriend and puts Shiho on speakerphone.

"S-Shiho, is that you?!" Ann asks.

" **ANN!!!** Oh thank **God!** " Shiho cries. "I was so worried! I heard what happened on the news! I've been calling for hours!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm fine though. Really."

"She's a little banged up," Akira says. "But it's nothing too bad. A few days of rest and she'll be just fine." Shiho breathes a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, as long as you're okay. Alright, I'll leave you to it then. Love you!"

"Love you too!" Ann calls out. As Shiho hangs up, the two hear a message via the hospital speakerphones.

**[Attention. Visiting hours are now over.]**

"... Well, guess I'd better get back," Akira sighs deeply.

 _"Think you'll be okay without me tonight?"_ Ann asks teasingly.

"I'll try my best." Akira leans in to kiss her deeply, starts walking to the open door. When he gets to the doorway, he turns back to her and winks.

_"Night, Ann-pan!"_

She waves back to him as the door closes.

And so, with the safety of the entire school and Ann's confirmed well-being, the results of White Day Demolition are concrete:

* * *

**Operation: Success**

* * *

Spiraling deep down in a veil of darkness…

The malicious masses' mercilessly chatises…

Banishment from places he usually resided…

And the worst of the worst, his desperate cries to one whose dark aura is trying to blow him away with full force…

…  _Mo..._ _ook.. e… C'mo… ok at me…_

_..._

…  _om,_   _don't just… ere, look at me…_

…

_**Mom, don't just stand there! Look at me!** _

_**SAY SOMETHING, GOD DAMMIT!** _

_***KA-BOOOOOOOOM!!!*** _

_" **GYAAAAAAAAAAH!!!** "_

After jolting awake from a horrifying nightmare, Akira sits up in bed, sweating beads and gripping his heart, as he tries to catch his breath. He wipes the sweat off his faces, then rubs his eyes of the tears before mumbling something.

…  _After everything_...  _Why…_

…

_... Why wouldn't you look at me…?_

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	34. His Heart, Then and Now

* * *

**White Week: Day 4**

* * *

It's 8 o'clock in the early Wednesday morning. After hours of trying to fall asleep only to be forced awake by the same awful dream, Akira struggles out of bed and stalks into the kitchen to make some coffee. About an hour ago, he'd be wide awake to make breakfast for his woman, but he didn't have to worry about that this morning since she was staying in the hospital to recover from yesterday's fiasco... Not that he liked the idea.

After the cup is made, he plops down on the living room couch, takes a sip of his coffee, and carefully places it on the cracked coffee table. Looking around the dark and lifeless apartment starts making him feel a little empty as well.

"I really thought I could get through **one night** without her," he sighs deeply. "... Guess one of the major disadvantages of being a married couple is that it's easier for you to feel lonely when your partner isn't in bed with you…" Akira chuckles when he thinks about Ann being stuck in the hospital.

"It must be absolute **hell** for **her** right now. She already gets **super** lonely  **super**  easily… In that case, I should probably get going." Akira calls up Futaba before getting ready to pick up his injured girlfriend.

**xxx**

Around an hour and a half later, Akira opens the apartment door to let Futaba push the wheel-chaired Ann into the apartment with Morgana lying in her lap and the bag carrying the big box of homemade peanut butter s'more double chocolate sandwich cookies (the fourth gift of White Week) hanging on her chair's handle.

"You could've pushed her  **yourself** , ya know," Futaba pouts. "She's  **your** girlfriend."

"I  **would** ," Akira says. "If both of my arms were free." Ever since they left the hospital, Ann has been clinging tightly to Akira's left arm, happily squeezing it and rubbing her cheek against it.

Akira tries to pull his arm away.

" **O-Okay, Annie!** Can you please stop now?" he asks, slightly annoyed. "I've been stumbling all over the place on the way back cuz you're clinging to me so much." Ann looks up at her man with puppy dog eyes and crocodile tears.

 _" **I can't help it~! I missed you so much~!** "_ she cries. _"You were all I could think about while I was stuck in that dark hospital~! All night, I wanted to use you as my warm, snugly hug pillow as I laid my head down in that lonely room in a cold, lonely bed of loneliness all alone~! ♡"_ Knowing that he can't be mad at that face, he gives her a warm smile… right before groping her bulbous right bosom.

 _"There there~,"_ he chuckles. She immediately ditches her clinginess and pushes him away with her free arm.

**"Never mind. Take me back."**

"Ha ha ha! Alright, let's see if your ankle's good to go. Futaba, ya mind?"

Mona hops off of Ann's lap as the rebel's little sister helps him slowly bring her to her feet. They let go when she is standing up completely.

"How is it? Any pain?" Akira asks Ann. Ann takes a couple steps forward without a hitch.

"Nope. It's all good," she says.

"We'd better wait a little longer to check on her arm though," Mona suggests. Akira starts walking towards the kitchen.

"Agreed. Hey, you guys hungry?" he asks. "I haven't made breakfast yet."

**xxx**

Some time in the afternoon, everyone is lounging about in the apartment waiting for the others, who promised they would stop by to check on Ann. She's cuddling to Akira, digging into her box of cookies, as he's playing a game on the living room TV with Mona sleeping beside them while Futaba is on her phone.

In the game, Akira's character has run into a lost traveler, but the traveler reveals that he is really an assassin trying to kill him.

"Suit yourself!" Akira says to the TV. "Get ready to feel the thunder!" And oddly enough…

_***KA-BOOM!*** _

A blast of lightning strikes and kills the assassin without warning with Akira's character getting blown away. The couple laugh at the nature's perfectly timed helping hand.

"Well,  **someone** brought it!" Ann exclaims.

"Cutting a little close, aren't you, Larosa?!"

TV screen suddenly goes black.

"What the- Hey, what happened?" Akira asks. Futaba jumps in front of the couple and excitedly throws her hands into the air.

" **HEY! LISTEN!** " she shouts in English. "A glorious gift has rained down upon us from the heavens!  **LO AND**   **BEHOLD!** " The pint-sized hacker moves aside and taps her phone to play a video on the internet.

What the video consisted of: A sweaty man with goat horns running around in his polka-dot under, an uptight middle-aged girlfriend, a sexy young blonde mistress, bad dreams, new features for tower puzzles, extra routes and endings, two-player gameplay, and a pink-haired pianist who may or may not be transgender. All of that is wrapped in the bow that is the game title:  **Catherine: Full Body.**

The couple utterly fail to contain their excitement and jump from their seats.

Akira+Ann: " **... CA-THE-RIIIIINE!!!** "

Mona jolts awake at their shout.

" _Uwah~!_  Huh? W-What's happening?" he mutters.

"Oops. Sorry, Mona- Ow!" Ann's sudden movement makes her injured shoulder sting.

"Whoa. Easy, Annie," Akira says as he helps her sit back down. That's when the apartment doorbell rings. Futaba runs over to answer it and let Ryuji and Yusuke in.

 _"What's the haaaaaps~?!"_ Ryuji bellows.

"Good afternoon," Yusuke greets. "Ann, how is your shoulder faring?"

"Better than it was yesterday," she tells him. "I'm gonna give it a few more hours." Mona leaps down from the couch and snickers at Ryuji.

"So, how bad did you bomb it  **today** , Ryuji?" he asks.

"Joke's on  **you** , cat!" Ryuji barks. "I had P.E. today!"

"A very brief summary on how he's **been** doing and how he  **will**  do," Akira says. Ryuji groans, then gives Ann a suspicious look.

"Be real! You let that guy tackle you out the window so you can get a free pass out of the exams, didn't you?!" he asks her. Ann's face sudden grows dark and sorrowful.

"... You really think I put myself through what Shiho did for something stupid like  **that?** " she chokes. "Or maybe you'd rather let me see another person I love go through that too? Is that it?" As soon as those words leave her mouth, Ryuji is hit with a bomb of remorse.

"Oh… I-I… uh..." He didn't even have to look to feel everyone's angry gazes piercing him. Akira, of course, being the most painful.

"S-S-Sorry," he says. "I-I didn't mean to…" Ann suddenly flashes a smile at him.

"Nah, it's fine," she says. "Though, I  **do** kinda know how she felt now. Ah ha ha.. ha..." Even with those words, the other four in the room don't let up on him at all for his heartless insensitive comment.

Morgana: "...  **You're the WORST.** "

Futaba: " _ **Seriously**_ **the worst.** "

Yusuke: " **Truly unforgivable.** "

Akira: " **Urge to kill, rising** **.** "

"C-C-C'mon! I-I said I was sorry!" Ryuji exclaims. Akira dashes over, grabs him by the hair, and points him towards a corner of the room.

" **No.**  A sorry's not gonna cut it," he says coldly. "That's a Time Out. Go sit your ass in the corner."

" _ **Ow!**_  Hey, I'm  **older**  than you! Why're  **you**  tellin'  **me**  to go sit in a corner?!"

Akira kicks him hard in the butt towards the corner.

" **Alright!** I'm going, I'm going!" Ryuji shouts.

As the monkey marches to his Time Out area, Akira notices that there are two missing members in the gang.

"Hey, where are Makoto and Haru?" he asks.

"They said they needed to do something real quick," Ryuji says, having arrived in his corner. "They'll come by a bit later… It was weird though. Makoto seemed kinda down."

"Pre-graduation jitters, maybe?" Futaba says. Akira hears Ann's stomach rumble and heads into the kitchen to make her something.

**xxx**

About an hour later, Akira answers the door for his two graduating senpai and let them in.

"I was wondering when you two would show up," he says.

"Sorry. We had somewhere to stop by for a moment," Makoto explains. Haru's eyes light up as she looks at Ann's apartment.

"My. You have a **lovely** apartment, Ann-chan," she says. "It feels like the kind you could raise a family in." Ann blushes as she smiles.

"Well, it's a good thing I got the OK from my parents to do it with **Akira** once we're married," she giggles.

"Oh yeah! They actually stopped by the other day! Right, Akira?" Ryuji calls out.

"Yeah," Akira says. "But only for a few hours. Then they stayed a hotel and left in the morning." Makoto then notices the elephant in the room. Or rather, the ape in the corner of it.

"Why is Ryuji sitting over there?" she asks.

"Punishment for being an insensitive ass," Akira says bluntly. "... Actually. Time Out's over, Ryuji!"

" **Finally!** "

"So, your mom and dad stopped by?" Futaba asks Ann as Ryuji walks over to the couch. "Did you let them meet Akira?"

"Yeah. They said they weren't supposed to be here until **today** though, so it scared the crap out of me when they showed on Monday."

"So how did it go?" Makoto asks.

"Well first, there was talking," Akira says.

"And then, there was  **yelling** ," Ann adds.

"Then, I punched Ann's dad in the face and cussed at her mom."

Ann point to the cracked glass coffee table.

"And then, he did  **that**  to the table."

Everyone stares at the cracks in the glass table with widened eyes.

" **Holy shit,** " Ryuji says.

"So in the end, they don't approve?" Yusuke asks.

"Oh no. They approve," Akira says. "In fact, they said they couldn't have asked for a better future son-in-law."

"It was actually a good thing he was here," Ann says. "The thing is…" Ann briefly explains that her parents were planning to take her back to Finland, as well as the reasons for it.

"I see…" Makoto sighs. "I honestly don't blame them for thinking like that…"

"Yeah. With all the crazy stuff that happened last year," Mona says. "It wouldn't feel right to leave their only daughter by herself. And if they found out what happened with Kamoshida, it would've proved their point even more."

"Still, it was better than the other road," Ryuji points outs. "If they could see how effed up things  **could've**  gone, they'd be happy as hell to stick with this." Futaba suddenly dips her nose into Ann's left twin tail.

"Well, it's a good thing you're staying!" she exclaims. _"I don't want this fluffy hair to go away!"_

Fun fact: Dipping their noses into Ann's hair is a hobby that Akira and Futaba share.

 _" **Futaba~!** "_ Ann whines as her face turns red. Akira follows suit, happily dipping his nose into her right twin tail.

 _"Amen, sister!"_ he exclaims.  _"T_ _his silky gold with the smell of sweetness. **God** , I can't get enough."_ Ann's face turns even redder.

_"C'mon! **You too?!** "_

Akira gives his pseudo sister a narrow eyed look.

"By the way Futaba," he says. "Your little stunt made meeting her parents a thousand times harder."

"Huh?!  **Me?!** "

"Hold on. What did she do?" Ryuji asks. Ann presses her palm on her forehead and shakes her head.

"L-Let's just say Akira and I owed her a solid," she sighs. "So she had us cosplay in some…  **questionable** costumes. My parents came by right when we were about to get changed." Haru tilts her head.

"What kind of costumes?" she asks innocently. Ann feels her stomach rumble in a bad way.

 _Right on time,_ she thinks.

"H-Hey, Haru? I gotta use the bathroom," she says. "Can you help me out?"

"O-Oh! Yes, of course."

Ann's senpai follows her into the guest bathroom as everyone else continues the conversation.

"Well, I'm glad to hear they approve of you," Makoto says. "Although, I doubt your approach would work on  **all**  parents."

"My sass got your **sister**  to like me, didn't it?" Akira asks with a smirk. "I mean, not that it means anything."

"It wouldn't have worked with my **father** though. He was always very protective of me and Sis."

"Hey… are you alright?" Mona asks with concern. "You're not bummed that he's not… well… you know." Makoto shakes her head.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I… actually went to go see him with Sis before I came here. Haru went with us to see her father too."

"Oh! So  **that's** where you guys went!" Futaba exclaims. Makoto closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Sis suggested it because of how nervous I was for the ceremony and what happens afterwards," she says. "Before, I was worried about how things might go now that I have to make a greater effort to reach my dream. Now… I know I'll be fine." As everyone smiles for their eldest friend, a thought pops into Ryuji's mind.

" **Oh yeah!** " he gasps. "Speakin' of parents…" He tosses a tin foil package to Akira.

"I don't think we've heard a single thing about  **Akira's** folks!"

Everyone's attention turns to their former leader.

"That is true," Yusuke says to Akira. "Aside from why you came to Tokyo, we haven't heard about where exactly you came from." Futaba excitedly bounces in her seat.

"Oh, oh! Story time! Story time!" she chants. Akira's hesitation is as clear as day as he fiddles with the package.

"Um… I don't think you guys really need to know," he says.

" **Mona** does!" Futaba points out. "He's going to be living with them, so he needs to be ready."

Akira stares at his cat friend, then turns his attention back to the small package, staring at in thought. As he told Ann's parents, he wasn't truly comfortable sharing this info with anyone. He plans on telling Ann before he leaves, but the rest of his friends are another story.

...

... As he is trying to find a way out of spilling the beans, he suddenly senses something terribly amiss about the small tin foil package in his hand. He turns to Ryuji and Futaba, who are eating triple chocolate chip cookies wrapped in the same packaging, and notices the cookie box between them.

"...  **Wait…** Guys? … Where did you get these cookies from...?" he asks in a serious tone.

"We found them in the kitchen," Futaba says as he chomps down on a cookie. Akira's eyes widen as his fear starts building.

" **Where**  in the kitchen?"

"In the cabinets," Ryuji says. Akira starts sweating bullets.

" **Which cabinet?!** "

"The top one on the farthest right," Futaba says as she points to it. With that answer, Akira's fears have been realized. He knows  **exactly** which cabinet the cookies came from.

" **YOU FREAKING MORONS!** " The terrified rebel thwacks them both hard on their heads."

 ** _"Hey, owww~!"_** Futaba whines.

" **Agh!** The **hell** was  **that**  for?!" Ryuji shouts.

"Do you have any idea what you two just did?!" Akira panics. "You just stole cookies from  **Ann's Happy Cabinet!**  She  **specifically** told me not to-" At the sound of the bathroom door opening, Akira shrieks, puts his cookies back in the box, and sits back down in his seat right before Ann and Haru return.

"Geez... Going to the bathroom with one arm isn't easy," Ann says. "So, what did we mi-" Ann stops talking when she notices Ryuji and Futaba chowing down on her box of premium triple chocolate chip cookies. The sudden intense silence makes Akira gulp.

_**Oh god!** _

Ryuji stupidly takes out another package and offers it to her.

"Want it?" he asks. "It's the last one." She just stares the package for a little bit.

"... Is... that... so…?" she asks. Her man laughs nervously, sensing impending doom.

 _"Eh he he... I-I'm just gonna... y'know..."_ Akira slowly crawls over the couch to take cover behind it as a dark aura starts engulfing her.

**_SHE'S GONNA BLOOOW!!!_ **

With shadows over her eyes, she points towards a corner of a room while smiling at the two cookie thieves.

"...  **Ryuji… Futaba… Go sit in that corner… Right now…** " she says in a deep tone.

"Huh?!  **Why?!** " Futaba shouts as she shrinks down in fear.

" **Don't argue... Just sit in the corner...** "

"No way!" Ryuji argues. "I just spent a damn hour sittin-" With burning fury, she grabs them both by their collars, gets up in their faces, stares deep into their souls with glowing red eyes, and roars.

"...  **ASSES!**   **CORNER!! NOOOW!!!** "

Next thing everyone knew, the two were sitting in the corner with paper signs that say " **I did a very terrible thing** " hanging by their necks and her towering over them both with crossed arms, a menacing glare, and leather whip in hand. She does as audible lash in the air to scare them further.

Ryuji+Futaba: " **EEK!** "

"You two,  **either of you** , care to explain to me why the  **hell**  you dug your sticky hands into someone else's cookie box?!" she scolds.

 _"W-We didn't know we weren't supposed to go digging in there!"_ Futaba cries. _"And I hungered!"_ Ann lashes the ground in front of her to scare her.

Futaba: _**"GYAAAH!!!"**_

"I don't give a **damn** how much you **hungered** **!** You **always** ask someone for permission before you go sniffing around in the kitchen for food! **Especially** when they have a private stash! And what's  **worse...**   _those were my **favorite cookies** you two rats wolfed down~!_ " Ryuji glares at her.

"Why're you singling only  **us**  out?!" he shouts. "Your boy toy took one too!"

"I didn't  **take**  one! You guys  **handed**  one to me!" Akira objects from behind the couch. "And I didn't even open it! As soon as I figured out where it came from, I put it back! Mona, Yusuke, and Makoto are witnesses!"

"It's true. He really did," Mona tells Ann. Ann responds by giving Ryuji a lash on his forehead.

Ryuji: **"GAH!!! DAMMIT!"**

" **That's** for trying to drag him into your screw up!" she barks. "Now you two rotten cookie thieves sit right here, take some time, and think about what you've done!"

Ryuji+Futaba: "...  _Y-Yes, ma'am…_ "

Ann turns her back to them, pulls out the last cookie pack from the box, walks over to Akira, and hands it to him. After he cautiously takes it, she smiles and pats him on his head.

 _"Good boy♡,"_ she says sweetly. Akira just nervously laughs again.

 _My god, she really is just as scary as Makoto_.

He notices Futaba sniffling and trying to fight back the urge to cry.

"Oh, stop being a baby," he tells her. "It wasn't that bad." Futaba shakes her head and forces a fake smile.

 _"That's not iiiiiit~!"_ she whines.

"Huh? Then what's… Eh?"

Everyone notices the munchkin trying to cover up the front of her shorts… and then everything went sour.

"... Oh my," Makoto lightly gasps.

 _"I didn't even **need** to go to the bathroom~! The tank was empty~! ... **Uuuuuh~**..._ "

The boys turn away from her uncomfortably.

"That is… quite unfortunate," Yusuke says. Ann covers her mouth as a massive wave of shock and guilt hit her.

" **Oh my God.** Futaba, I am  **so**  sorry," she gasps. "Hey, Haru, can you-"

"Y-Yes. Of course." Haru takes Futaba into Ann's room to find her some shorts and underwear to borrow.

"Damn. She's trying **really** hard not to cry," Ryuji says. Akira pushes his glasses up.

"I-I'm pretty sure **any** girl would be super embarrassed if they suddenly… wet their pants," he says.

It took a bit for Haru and Futaba to come back to the room, Futaba wearing one of Ann's frilly red shorts. She stopped crying, but it looked like there was almost no soul in that body.

"...  **I don't feel right in these** ," she mumbles as she pulls at the shorts, her speech completely void of life.

"... Are you okay?" Ann asks her. Like one of those zombie/ghosts girls from scary movies, Futaba slowly turns to Ann, who's frightened by her lifeless pitch black eyes.

"...  **JUST DROP IT...** " the girl demands.

_"S-S-Sure..."_

It took a little longer for everyone to realize that Ann's shoulder was healed.

**xxx**

Everyone continued to converse amongst themselves until Ryuji's timeout is over. Ryuji walks over to Akira and taps his shoulder.

"Alright. So, about what we were talkin' about before," he says.

"Huh? What were we talking about?" Akira asks.

"Y'know. About what your folks."

Akira bites his lip a bit and scratches his head.

"Oh… Um…"

After a few seconds of thought, Akira decided that he would at least tell everyone a little bit about his parents. That should keep them satisfied enough to keep them from digging into classified territory.

"Alright. Everyone, come here and take a look."

His friends gather around him as Akira pulls out his phone and digs through his photo gallery. He shows them a picture of a woman in a biker gang's outfit. Red choker with a dog tag and chains hanging from it, black leather jacket, super small white tank top, black fingerless gloves, tight cut jean shorts, high knee biker boots, the works. She was even leaning back on a red motorcycle.

 _" **Dayum~!** Who's  **she?!** "_ Ryuji shouts with a dirty grin on his face, focusing on the astronomically buxom figure being shown off by the tight squeeze of her clothing.

" **Whoa,** is she bumpy!" Futaba exclaims. "She's all…  _ **boing**_ and…  _ **boing**_  and…  _ **BAAAM~!** "_

"I didn't think it was possible for anyone to have a body as nice as Lady Ann's," Mona gasps.

"Mind telling me what another woman's picture is doing on your phone?" Ann asks with skepticism. Akira points at the woman's head.

"Look at her head," he says. "Notice anything?" Everyone squints their eyes when their attention is drawn to her head.

"The most noticeable aspect of her head would have to be her hair," Yusuke says.

"Yeah…" Makoto says. "It looks very close to…"

"It's kind of like…" Haru mumbles.

" **Seaweed** ," Futaba says bluntly. " **Long, tangled, dark ash colored seaweed.** " As soon as the tech munchkin says those words, Ann remembers what Akira told her during their first bath together.

"Seaweed..." she mumbles. "Long and tangled… dark ash colored…  **No way!** " She looks at her boyfriend with shocked eyes.

" **You're joking! … THAT'S** your **mom?!** "

Mo+R+Y+Ma+Fu+H: " **EHHH?!** "

"Yep. That's her in all her glory," Akira chuckles. "Female police officer, Sayako Kurusu, of the Kamakurakeisatsusho Police Department… Surprised?"

" **Hell yeah!** " Ryuji shouts. "Is she really Japanese?! Look at how  **massive**  she is! She's as big as those Hawaii chicks!"

"You drool and it's back to the corner," Mona tells him. Akira starts flipping through photos of him and his mother.

"I'll be honest with you guys," he says. "My mom's a total psychopath and a former delinquent. She's reckless, hyperactive, quick to anger, violent, rebellious, and always seeking a thrill. She'd play rough with me all the time to the point where I'm always expecting a choke hold or a tackle when I get home from school. It's super chaotic when she's around cuz she always does what she wants. Despite that, she's considered the best officer in the KPD. Never lost a perp even once." Akira starts showing the group pictures of his father, whose intimidating aura could be felt even though they were only looking at his picture.

"They only person she ever submits to is my dad," Akira continues. "Yoshiro Kurusu, KPD police captain. Strong, cunning, strict, and a leader of leaders. Utterly devoted to his work and the cause he works for doing it. And the fact that he can get his one year older than him wild child foster sister to behave and follow the rules speaks volumes about how much of a hard ass he is."

 _"... **F-Foster... sister?** "_  Makoto repeats.

" **They aren't legally married.** Apparently, my mom was orphaned when she was a kid and my dad's family took her in. They spent years together until they ended up messing around and falling in love in their teen years. My mom got pregnant with me a little while after my dad graduated from high school. That collar she's wearing? Apparently, they aren't into **legal** marriage, so that's their equivalent of a wedding band. It's proof that she's his "property"... or to be more blunt... his "bitch". Aha ha... And I guess that... actually makes me a bastard child in the legal system, huh?"

No words could even come close to describing the sheer amount of dumbfounded-ness on everyone's face. Understanding so, he sighs.

" ** _Yeaaah_**... Needless to say… they're both pretty extreme in their own crazy way."

"...  **I... can't... even** ," Futaba says.

" **I** can," Ann sighs. "... And that makes it even weirder." Akira chuckles with a warm smile on his face as he starts flipping through the photos of him with his family happily spending time together.

"But as extreme as they can be," he says. "They're three times as selfless, positive, and loving. Despite the extreme circumstances, they gave it their all to raise me. They'd always take time out of their days to look after and be with me, even if they had to blow off work to do it... A boxed lunch and a goodbye when they'd go in so early in the morning, a call to check on me and tell me they love me when they have to work late. Both of them would teach me how to cook and help me stay… obviously a little too far ahead in school... Dad would take me out hiking through the nearby woods to visit the shrines and to the lake to go fishing... Mom would play video games with me and take me out for these long drives on her bike... And every now and then, they'd have me play this game with cases that they already solved where I'd have to play detective and solve them myself. I wasn't as perceptive as I am now, so it was hard, but always fun and satisfying. Guess that explains why I was able to help Akechi with the cases he didn't make up... Despite them not being around so much... life definitely wasn't so bad."

Akira's mind slowly flashes back to when he was home with them.

**xxx**

A thirteen year old Akira has returned home after a long day of school. He walks through the front door when…

 _" **SOOORUYAAAAAAH!!!** "_ His mom spear tackles him to the ground, then she puts him into her signature sleeper hold. Mother's Care, a hold in which a woman cuts of the victim's air with her mammoth breasts.

 _"Welcome home, Akiii- **kun**!"_ she laughs. Akira panics and gasps for air as he tries to struggle out of his mother's hold, but as always, her grip is unbreakable. Yoshiro calmly walks over and taps his wife's shoulder.

"Alright, Sayako, that's enough," he says. "Don't kill the kid." Sayako grins at him.

_"Aw c'mon! Lemme play with him for five more minutes!"_

He yanks her by her collar and death glares into her soul.

" **No. Let him go. Now.** "

Sayako whimpers in fear before reluctantly releasing her victim.

 _" **Hurumph!** You're such a buzzkill, Yoshiii~!"_ she pouts. Akira catches his breath before glaring at his mother.

"What… is **wrong** with you?!" he shouts.

"Is it so wrong for a saintly and loving mother to give her precious boy a hug?" Sayako asks him.

"Hug me like a normal person! And don't make me laugh with that "saintly" bull crap! No saint wears a dog collar! Especially not one like **that!** "

Sayako puffs out her chest, showing off the dog tag that says "Yoshi's Pet" with pride.

"Uh, excuse me! This is my Love Collar and it's priceless," she says. "Your father gave it to me the night he popped the question and it's been my mark that I'm his property since we've been together. For as long as I wear this collar, he owns me." Yoshiro rolls his eyes.

"That's only because you said you think rings and wedding ceremonies are too  **feminine** ," he groans. "... Not that I minded, as long as you were mine." Sayako happily gives him cutesy eyes, gets on all fours, shakes her butt in the air like a puppy dog.

_"I'll **always**  be yours, Yoshiii~! Arf, arf! ♡"_

Yoshiro nonchalantly pets her on the head, leaving Akira disgusted.

_... **I'm the son of a freaking lunatic...**_

Then, the father puts out his hand to his son.

"So? How'd you do?" he asks. Akira pulls out his exam results and hands them to his father with a confident smile.

"Oh, like you expect anything else?" he asks. His parents look at his test results and smile.

"Top dog  **again**!" Sayako laughs, patting him on his head. "Just like **last year!** And the years before  **that**!"

"He he… Well, I had some really good tutors," Akira says. Yoshiro frowns with slight remorse.

"Not lately... Sorry about that," he says. "It's just been case after case lately and the work keeps piling up."

"Hey, don't worry," he says. "I know you guys work hard. If anything, it makes the times you both make it home all the more meaningful." Sayako walks beside her son and wraps an arm around his shoulders.

"Well, we get this weekend off. Why don't we all go on a trip?" she suggests. "I kinda wanna go up to the mountains."

"Sounds good to me," Yoshiro says. "How about  **you,**  kiddo?" Akira just looked at them both and shook his head.

"I don't care where… as long as it's with **you guys.** "

**xxx**

"If I had to describe my family in very few words," Akira says. "I'd say… super chaotic, but miraculously happy… And I can't wait to go back to that." Ann smiles warmly at her lover, happy that he has parents that will always spend a good amount of time with him without letting their work get too much in the way.

"... You really love them, don't you?" she asks.

"Of course," he laughs. "Up until I moved here and found you guys, they were the only family I got. My dad was an only child and his folks passed when I was too little to remember. I think I still might have distant relatives on my mom's side, but I don't really know... One of the things I'll have to ask them about, I guess." Mona suddenly hops down from the couch and pads over to the apartment door.

"Hey, can I talk to you outside in private really quick, Akira?" he asks.

"Sure. I'm coming." Akira walks to the door, opens it, and follows his cat friend out to the hall, leaving their friends to talk among themselves again.

As soon as he closes the door, Akira lets out a deep sigh.

"I know what you wanna say, Mona," he says. "... No, I haven't told her yet." Morgana is actually the only one of his friends he's told about his parents since he'll be going back home with him.

"Why are you stalling?!" Mona scolds. "If you're not going to tell  **everybody** ,  **she** at least has the right to know!"

"I get it, okay?! **I do!** ... I'll... tell her tonight..."

"You'd **better**... or I **will!** "

**xxx**

The rest of the afternoon consisted of just more playing around and talking before everyone went home.

After their curry dinner, the couple in the bathroom taking their shared bath.

"So, what do you wanna do about the graduation ceremony on Saturday?" Ann asks Akira as he is scrubbing her back. "Makoto and Haru said we don't have to go if we want some more alone time, but…"

"Hm… Well, I have to head back Leblanc to finish packing that day, but I could do it during the party. And a little more alone time would be nice… I'll keep thinking about it." Akira finishes cleaning her back and pulls her in to hold her at his side. He then notices her biting her lip and shaking a little.

"Speaking of thinking," he says. "What's on  **your**  mind?"

"J-Just… nervous about what I'm going to do when I meet your parents," she says. "The way you described them today made me super antsy." Ann turns to him with concern in her eyes.

"... Do you think they'll like me?" she asks. "I'm mean, being a model raised in another country doesn't really give off a good impression to some people." As much as he wanted to tell her that they'll love her just only half as much as he does and it means a lot, suppressed dark thoughts that have been building up all week start flooding his mind, keeping that answer from coming out. And without knowing it, he started answering with those thoughts on his mind.

"W-Well… I dunno…" he sighs. "I mean, you have a point with the foreigner model thing… Actually, I'm wondering if they'd even be open to meeting you… They'd probably be pretty skeptical of their son bringing a city girl home with him… And-"

"Y-You're not exactly filling me with confidence here!' Ann shouts, temporarily snapping Akira out of his train of negative thought.

"O-Oh! S-Sorry," he says. "I didn't mean to freak you out… I just… um…" Ann feels a strong tightness on her heart when his face floods with dread.

"H-Hey! Hey, what's wrong?!" she frantically asks. Akira lets out a deep sigh. If his negative emotions are going to persist, then he might as well confess to the truth right now.

To keep himself from getting any lower, Akira pulls Ann in for a warm and tight embrace. Naturally, she hugs him back, but mostly because based the way he's shaking and the tightness of his embrace, she feels as though he's about to tell her something painful.

"Ann, I-I… I-I'm sorry," he mumbles. "I should've told about this a long time ago…" She rubs his back and pecks his neck to comfort him.

"... Then whatever it is... just tell me  **now** …" she says. Akira nods, squeezes her as tight as he can, and takes a deep breath.

"... When I was talking about… how much my parents love me…" He shuts his eyes.

"I didn't tell you how much that changed… after what happened with Shido…"

**xxx**

_During all the super long days I spent locked up in the holding cell at the KPD precinct... I was constantly shouting at the officers to let me see my folks cuz I haven't seen them at all since before my arrest. But every time I asked, I got the same kind of response._

_"Why should they come? They're busy enough as it is. They don't have time deal with trash."_

_I tried over and over again, but I got the same kind of answer. There was no way in hell I was gonna believe that. They couldn't really see me like that. During all those years we spent together, I've always told them the truth, even when it was something bad. They couldn't really believe I could turn into a criminal in a single night. I kept telling myself that… right up until after the trial._

_After my fate was decided… they were the ones to take me home. I was still in shock for most of the drive and they didn't say a word to me. It wasn't until we got back to the house that I started talking to them… And that's when everything went to hell._

_"They're lying. You guys know I'd never hurt anyone. I was just trying to protect her! He fell on his own!" I kept telling them that hoping they'd listen. But Dad just marched into their room… and Mom just stood there with her back to me. It frustrated me. Of all people, **she** should be the one to believe me. Despite her being a total psycho... I was a Mama's Boy. The two of us were closer than close and I really looked up to her. She was my rock and mentor, so...  she  **had** to believe. That's what I thought._

_"Mom, look at me…! C'mon! Look at me…!" She didn't look. And it made me more pissed off._

_"Mom, don't just stand there! Look at me!" Still nothing. At that point, I couldn't take it anymore._

_" **Mom, don't just stand there! Look at me! SAY SOMETHING, GOD DAMMIT!** "_

_… It happened so fast… like a flash of lighting… Her right knuckle's impact on my jaw, cutting my lip and… sending me tumbling into the ground… That's the one punch I can never forget about…_

_I didn't need to look to feel the anger in her eyes… They cut into me far deeper than any knife… Obviously, she didn't even want to look at me… So I just went to my room and started packing my things…_

…

_The morning I left… they didn't even take me themselves… They had someone drop me off at the station… When I asked them where my parents were, they told me something that's stuck with me for so long…_

**xxx**

_"... They're not gonna waste their time on you… At this point, they most likely just want you gone…"_

Throughout his entire story, Ann's disbelief gradually rose. The people he described a few hours ago sounded completely different to how they are in his story: So quick to cast him away when his innocence is questioned. The pain was so deep, she had to squeeze him tightly periodically to soothe him enough to keep him talking.

"When I got on the train," he continues with a face flooded with quiet sorrow. "I was almost ready to believe that completely. Neither of them acknowledged my existence after what happened. Didn't talk to me, didn't look at me… Maybe they really don't want me anymore… But while I was looking through my luggage during the ride, I found something in my bag that wasn't there before. It had both my parents' initials on them, so they had to have left it for me to help me."

"... What was it?" Ann asks.

"You should already know what it is. I have them with me almost all the time. They're fake, so I shouldn't really have them on me... but I still found a use for them..." Zero seconds passed before she realized what he was talking about.

_"... **Your glasses…** "_

"Yeah... To help me look more innocent... they gave me a mask to help me fit in here… If they didn't care, why would they do that? That unanswered question is one of the things that have been pushing me on… Those glasses are the symbol of all the hope I have left…"

Ann suddenly recalls an old memory of a time he got especially defensive about his fake spectacles.

**xxx**

It was back when they were dealing with Kamoshida. Akira was taking too long to meet her and Ryuji on the roof. When they went to look for him, they found that he was unfortunate enough to bump into the king sleaze on his way. No matter how much he tried to avoid him, the monster just kept pestering him and pestering him.

But when he gets ballsy and tries to take his glasses off...

_***SMACK!!!*** _

His backhand smack on his beefy mitts boomed through the entire building, knocking them out of his grip, leaving a light bruise on his hand, and shocking him and everyone else.

" **Hey, Kamo-SHIT STAIN!** " Akira catches his glasses in the air and gives the bastard one of his fiercest sin red eyed glares.

" **Keep your GOD DAMN hands OFF my FUCKING GLASSES!!!** "

**xxx**

And it was more than just his glasses. Looking back, there were plenty of times he's thought about his parents. He once told her that even though he thought Yusuke's mom's famous self portrait, Sayuri, was beautiful, he could never bear to look at it for more a few seconds. There were also instances where she'd see a sorrowful smile on his face when Makoto and Haru talked about their father's. And finally, there's Futaba and Akechi, who he had to have sympathized with the most. Feeling abandoned, unwanted, unloved. He knows that pain.  **That's** why he felt so close to them. It all made sense now.

Akira takes a deep breath and squeezes her tighter.

"You, Futaba, Boss, everyone…" he continues. "You all gave me more love than I ever needed during what was supposed to be my one year of hell… **Of course** I really want to stay here than go back there. You guys aren't just friends to me. A father, brothers, sisters. You guys are family I never asked for and never knew I needed… But no matter how amazing my life is now, I won't be able to truly live it without finding out how  **they**  feel about me… So that's why I gotta go back… Even if there's a big chance I'll hear something I don't wanna hear, I… still love them... So I... I just…  **I have to know…** "

Having laid it all out in the table, Akira lets out a deep sigh and gently pushes Ann away to look at her face with eyes filled with remorse.

"... I know I messed up," he grimaces. "I-I should've told you this sooner... I'm sorry…" Ann shakes her head and smiles.

"Hey, no. Don't say that. It's okay," she says. "I know something like that isn't so easy to bring up. If anything, I'm just happy you did before you left... and sorry I never noticed..."

"Heh... Not your fault..." Akira caresses her cheek.

"So listen…" he says. "I know that things are much easier when you have someone standing by you… but… they're  **my**  parents, so…"

"... Lemme guess. You don't want me to go with you, right?"

Akira bites his lip in guilt as she leans in.

"You're dead set on doing this on your own?" she asks. Akira just nods once and she nods back.

"... Okay. Then I won't try to change your mind."

He gives her a warm smile.

"Annie… Thanks for being so understanding," he says.

" **Of course**  I understand! … But... just remember... Whether they want you or not, it doesn't really matter." She places her hand on his heart and stares into his eyes with the sweetest smile.

 _"... Cuz no matter what... **no one** will **ever** treasure you more than **I** do... I don't give a damn who or what you are... I don't give a damn who hates you... I love you to the end of forever and back… and I'll  **always**  love you, even if no one else will."_ And she punctuates her statement with an innocent giggle. Moved by his girl's vow, Akira chuckles and pulls her in.

 _"... I think **someone** deserves a kiss for their sweetness and honesty~," _ he says. Ann excitedly pounces on him.

_" **YAY! Mmmm~! ♡** "_

**xxx**

The two crawl into bed after their bath, ready to end the day. As Akira is laying his head down in his pillow…

" **No! Not there!** "

Akira turns to her as she opens her arms out to him.

"Oh! Uh… you sure?" he asks, knowing that she's grant the use of his other "pillow". "You seriously don't have to-"

"Would you just get over here?"

Akira hesitates for a bit, then gives up and rests his head in her chest. The surreal softness immediately works to ease him to sleep.

"... You know what?" she says as she runs her fingers through his messy hair. "I really don't think you have anything to worry about."

"... You really think so?"

"Mm hm. You were already a good person before we met and you're an even better person now. I'm sure they can't wait to see you again."

" **Better** person? Uh, I'm not exactly the pure boy I was before I left. I mean, look at where my face is buried!"

"Wanna stop?"

" **H-Hell no! Please!** This is my one true happy place!"

" _He he he!_ Trust me. They'll  **love** you... Just never more than **I** do."

In response, he wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her gently with a soft smile on his face.

"... Hey, Annie?" he mumbles. "...  **Thanks.** " Ann warmly smiles as she hugs his head.

**_"G'night, you.♡"_ **

For the first time all month, he didn't have a single nightmare the whole night.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	35. Fly Home, Joker

**Warning:** The following chapter contains content that is rated M for "Mm Mm **_Mmmm!_** ". The paragraphs containing such content are labeled with (XXXXX), so reader's discretion is advised. But hey! I won't tell if you won't! *winky winky*

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**White Week: Last Day**

* * *

It's a bright and sunny Friday in Tokyo, as well as the last day Akira will be spending living his lover before he gets ready for his trip back home. Their White Day date was ruined thanks to that hijacking at Shujin, so he was determined to make this the date of all dates.

After making Ann a big breakfast in the wee hours of the morning, Akira had her get ready in a very special something he bought for her and to her yesterday. Ergo, the fifth gift of White Week.

Akira is patiently waiting for Ann in the living room in his special outfit for today. Black sneakers, black faded jeans, white T-shirt, and the Phantom Thief leather jacket Ann bought him for their birthday. Ann also went ahead and bought him some black studded gloves and a wallet chain some time after he was discharged from prison. And today, no glasses.

Akira checks himself out and laughs. He protested to everyone that he wasn't a delinquent, yet he couldn't feel more at home in this standard punk getup. Plus, he had acquired the personality and mastered the basic skills of a delinquent. He's a defiant, sinister god tier gunslinger who makes lock picks, knows his way around the most brutal of scraps, and possesses a powerful blood lust that can shatter a person's soul. Not to mention school bores him, albeit for a reason different from the norm. Skills and characteristics he adapted to power up his Kira Mask, which he had no intention of throwing away, even when he returns home.

 _Well, as long as it's the me I'm the most comfortable with,_ he think.  _Being a delinquent isn't **all** bad._

The seeds of delinquency can be sown in  **anyone,** even without them realizing. And once they figure it out, there's really nothing they can do about it. Still, Akira never stopped being the stand up good guy he was all his life. That's why he can truly be proud of himself now, feeling more "whole" than ever before. The balance of Law and Chaos is  **everything,** after all.  **Especially** when it comes to a person's heart.

Akira checks his watch. It's 8:30. Ann's been in her room for a good while now. Half an hour.

"You done in there yet, Ann-pan?" he calls out. He finally hears the sound of her bedroom door opening. The sound of one footstep coming slowly after the other tells him that she's hesitant to let him see her. Obviously, she's embarrassed by the outfit.

"C'mon, honey," he urges. "Lemme see you. I gotta know if it suits you." Ann takes a deep breath and slowly walks into the room to reveal her full splendor.

A frilly, glitter peppered white mini dress with a light blue butterfly pattern, a long white see through floral pattern cardigan, and white low heel strap slippers. All of that was dazzling enough… but the real kicker was the endless river of shimmering yellow silk cascading from the headband he gave her on White Day down her back and over her shoulders. Not one word Akira could think of could even come close to beginning to describing how glorious it is.

The goddess in white blushes profusely, shifting her body around, as she examines herself.

"Y-You really know how to surprise a girl," she giggles. "I-I seriously thought you'd get me something more… racey." The more the boy stares at her, the more tiny details he starts to notice. The star diamond ear piercings, the light eye shadow, the lip gloss, the light blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, the charm bracelet he gave her for their 3-month anniversary, the topaz necklace he got her for her birthday, and the heart ring he gave her for Christmas. The dress was the perfect size too and it accomplished its purpose. Not only was it short enough to draw attention to her long, beautiful legs and slim fitting enough to make her body look good (especially her chest), but its elegance perfectly balances her sexiness with cuteness. And if that wasn't enough, it even brought out her sky blue eyes. All of the details, big and small, blended together to make a work of divine art created by the hands of all the gods in existence… Would Yusuke be able to capture this beauty properly in a painting?

Ann bashfully rubs her left arm up and down and bashfully twists her body back and forth as she glances at her boyfriend, giving her an innocent little girl aura.

"... I-I… look ridiculous, don't I?" she mumbles. Akira just stands up and walks up to her to get a closer look, which makes her even more uncomfortable.

 _... There's a saint here,_ he thinks.  ** _There's a saint in this room!_**

 _"Hnnnngh~! C'mon~! Don't just stand there~!"_ she whines. _"Say something~! You're making this even more embarrassing~!"_ With no words coming to mind, Akira settles for pulling her in for a passionate kiss. It wasn't what she asked for, but Ann is  **always**  open to kissing, so she happily returns the gesture back with a sweet moan. After pulling away, Akira shakes his head and laughs.

"I'm sorry! T-That's all I can do!" he admits. "This is  **way**  more than I imagined! Everything is…  **perfect!**  No!  **Way**  better than perfect! Your bod is **banging** in that! And… your **hair** …!" Akira snickers as he buries his face in her wavy golden locks and hugs her as tight as he can like a stuffed teddy bear.

"So warm! So fluffy! And you smell like a gourmet cake that just came out of the oven!  _Ahhhh! This was_ _ **so**_ _damn well worth the wait~!_ " As embarrassing as it was, she couldn't help but smile, giggle, and nuzzle her face into his chest, reveling in the overwhelming affection he's bombarding her with.

"I'm glad you like it so much," she says. "Though  **you're** the one who bought the dress, so some of the credit goes to you." Akira finally lets go of her and smiles.

"Well,  **you're**  the one who made it work," he says. Behind his innocent smile hides a vulgar line of thought.

_**My god** , I wanna bend her over the couch and doggy style her **so hard** right now! Right up her...!_

...  _But that's part **two** of the main event._

Ann gently pulls her hair back behind her right ear.

"Shouldn't we get going?" she asks. "It wouldn't be much of a big date if we spent the whole day standing here." Akira excitedly locks arms with her.

"Hell yeah! Let's go show you off to the world, babe!" Ann pulls him back.

"Hold on a sec..." she says. Ann backs up a bit to get a good look at her man's outfit.

"... Lean against the wall," she requests. He does so.

"Left hand in your pocket," she says. He does so.

"Now slowly brush your hair back and narrow your eyes at me." When he does, the intense dark aura hits her like a wave. So alluring, so petrifying, so  **dangerous.**

"How's **that?** " he asks in a dark tone, knowing what she was trying to do. A quiet whimper rings in her throat as Ann's face burns up and her chest tightens at the sight of Akira's SSS-Rank bad boy look.

_Oh my god, what have I done?_

"... A-All... kinds... of cool..." she murmurs. "... C-C'mon, let's go..."

**xxx**

On the train ride to Maihama, the couple are locked into the final boss fight of "Love vs. Evil", a boss fight that they've been trying to beat all month.

"I still don't get why Futaba made this boss so damn hard!" Ann complains.

"Less talking, more magic shooting!" After about five minutes, the boss is brought down to its last sliver of HP and a quick time prompt shows up on both their screens. At the last second, they press the button at the same time to strike the final blow. When the boss disappears, the game's victory message pops up on the screen: " _ **LOVE CONQUERS ALL!**_ "

Ann jumps from her seat and shoots a fist in the air.

 _" **AAAAAALL RIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!** "_ Akira leans back in his seat and sighs in relief.

"We rock." After giving him a high-five, Ann notices a bunch of people staring at her. She laughs nervously, bows to everyone in apology, and sits back down. Even after that, she can still feel everyone's eyes on her.

"I think I weirded everyone out," she nervously laughs. Akira wraps his arm around her and pulls her in.

"Nah. I think they're just shocked at how drop dead gorgeous you look in that outfit," he says.

"I had a feeling it would draw some attention. I feel like one of those princess dolls little girls play with…" Her cheeks glow pink as she grins.

"... I'm not mad about it though," she admits. "I-I really want to be a girlfriend you can be proud of. A girl you can  **really** brag about." Akira plants a kiss on her cheek.

"Don't sweat about not being able to do things you're already doing," he chuckles as he nuzzles on her cheek, which she returns in kind.

 ** _"Oh, you~! ♡"_** Little did they know, a couple of guys on the train were still staring at them, angered by the sight of their flirting.

_Daaamn, she's the whole package! The world is so unfair, dude!_

_Look at 'im! He's all over her!_

_How's a babe like **her** with a loser like  **him?!** What's  **he** got that  **I** don't got?!_

They could glare all they wanted. That's reality for you.

Akira:  _" **AAAnn-** pan! ☆"_

Ann:  _"Kiii- **RA! ♡** "_

**xxx**

Last time the couple went to the kingdom of dreams, not only was it a celebration party with everyone else, but it ended on a very sour note. This time, there's nothing to worry about now. So here they are, back in Destinyland.

The two gaze at the enormous castle from the center of the amusement park.

"Wow! The castle is amazing!" Ann gasps.

"It's been a while since we've seen it, haven't we?" Akira says. "And… there are people here now since neither of us are rich enough to rent the whole place out like Haru is."

"She seriously thinks like a celebrity… So, which kinds of rides do you like, Akira?" Akira smirks at her.

"Thrill rides, of course! What else do you expect with how much I love a good fight?!" Ann giggles at his answer.

"I guess their both the same, in a way," she says. "Super scary at the start, but kinda refreshing somehow… Just to warn you, I scream  **really**  loud on the rides, okay?"

 _I know something else that's thrilling and makes you scream **really** loud, _Akira thinks as he starts pulling her towards the first heart pumper he sees.

"Then let's go find out which one of us can scream louder."

**xxx**

Raging Dragon Coaster. The kart zooms on the twisted rails as the couple compete in a screaming contest, their hands thrown over their heads as they flip up and down.

Ann: " **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!** "

Akira: " **RIGHTEOUS!!! RIGHTEOUS!!! YEAAAAH!!!** "

**xxx**

Crazy Curl Cups. The couple laugh out loud and hold on for dear life as the giant tea cup they're riding in spins round and round, bumping into the other cups.

Ann: _"I THINK I'M GONNA PUKE~!"_

Akira: _"NOT ON THAT NEW DRESS I BOUGHT YOU YOU'RE NOOOOOT~!"_

The ride ends with them dizzy on the floor after crashing hard into another cup. Still a fun time though.

**xxx**

Outside the couple ride "Tunnel of Fate". Lovey dovey couples eagerly wait in line, anxious to ride the boat that'll take them through a cave filled with cupids, doves, and flashy pink hearts.

...

At the first sight of it, Akira and Ann just walk away without looking back.

Akira+Ann: " **Nope.** "

**xxx**

As the couple are walking around, Ann notices Akira suddenly stop.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asks. The sight of a flower garden in the background behind her plants a toothy grin on his face as he pulls out his phone.

"That awesome background, the way you look," he chuckles. "It's all just **too** precious! I  **gotta** take a pic!" Ann swiftly goes into model mode, putting her hands behind her back and tilting her head slightly to give off an innocent little girl vibe. Akira readies his camera app and points it at her.

_"Smile, gorgeous~!"_

_***FWOOSH!*** _

_***SNAP!*** _

The picture was taken. The subject: Her lavender panties revealed by the wind blowing up her dress.

Akira chuckles and smiles nervously.

" _... Uhhhhh..._ " With the shadow over her eyes changing the vibe of her smile from innocent to threatening, Ann reveals the electric whip concealed in her bag.

"...  **Delete that photo... right now.** "

"Y-Yes, ma'am!"

**xxx**

After hours of screaming on all manner of rides and sight seeing, the two stop to rest and grab some food and sit in the middle of the main amusement square to eat.

Akira stares at Ann's long alluring flawless legs for days, which successfully tempt him into touching them. Ann, of course, bats his hand away and points at him with a smile as if to say "Bad boy!".

"I'm sorry!" he laughs. "I couldn't help it!  _They're so long and slim and all around perfect!_ "

" **Too bad!** Get my permission first before you touch!"

Akira leans in with a mischievous grin.

"... Can I get it  **tonight?** " he asks. She returns the grin and boops his nose.

_"... Maaay-beee~"_

"Cool. Cuz I need to make sure I get this done today."

"Get **what** done?"

Akira suddenly yanks her towards him by her waist with his left hand and ghosts his right hand up her left thigh in one jerking motion. Her entire body freezes in shock as he grins devilishly at her with his narrow sin red eyes before leaning in ever so closely to the side of her head, blowing gently in her ear to make her shiver, and whispers in a deep, seductive voice.

 _"... **By the time today's through, you'll be marked as mine forever. Body, mind, soul. Every single bit of you will become my private property. And I'll be all you can think about way after the day you die.** "_ He slowly pulls away, stares at her shocked, beet red face, and smiles innocently as he continues to eat.

_"... Juuust wanted you to know! ☆"_

It takes Ann a minute to recover and start eating again. Usually, a girl is supposed to feel like her life is in danger when a guy does something like that. True, Akira's stunt did leave her breathless... but with anticipation.

...  ** _Sooo_** _not_ _fair~!_

When they are just about finish their meal, they hear the sound of medieval acoustics in the background. When they look around, they see the band in question in the middle of the square. They're dressed up in medieval musician clothes and everything.

"Fitting for castle town music," Akira says. Ann suddenly jumps from her seat and reaches out her hand to him.

 _"Hey, pretty boy,"_ she giggles.  _"_ _Wanna dance? ♡"_ Akira is taken aback a bit. Not by Ann's sudden request, however.

"Come to think of it, you and I never really had a dance together, have we?" he asks. "But… those shoes aren't exactly made for-" She waves the white shoes in the front of his face. Akira just sighs in defeat and takes her hand. She sets her bag down in her chair, putting her shoes inside, and pulls her boyfriend to the center of the square.

(Author's Note: Imagine the Kingdom Dance scene from "Tangled")

As the two twirl and spin around the big open circle, they catch the attention of the band and it urges them to play louder and more sporadically. The music and their dancing combined draw in a large crowd of people, entertained by the show.

The dancing couple notice the audience they've drawn when they start clapping to the tempo.

"Looks like we've drawn in quite a big audience," Akira chuckles as he pulls Ann in.

"I-It's kinda embarrassing if we're the only ones dancing like this for them though," she giggles. Ann breaks away from Akira, prances towards two little girls, and grabs them by their hands.

 _"Hey there! You two wanna dance?"_ The girls smile as they let the blonde model pull them into the circle. This inspires her man to do the same, so he pulls random people into the circle with him.

"C'mon! The more, the merrier!"

Before long, everyone was dancing around to their hearts content. Akira never took his eyes off Ann, who was having the most fun playing with the little girls, like a carefree princess being merry with the people of her kingdom. The same can be said for her while she looked at him as her charismatic prince.

For the last two minutes of the song, everyone watched the happy couple dance together. And for the finale, they perform a good old fashioned dip and kiss. After the applause dies down and the crowd scatters, they share a tight embrace.

"... Glad we got this done before I left," Akira says. Ann notices the sun starting the sunset.

"Wow… Time sure flies when you're having fun," she says. "This really is the kingdom of dreams." Akira chuckles as he look around the square, admitting that as magical as this place is...

"... This isn't the place where  **mine**  came true." Akira looks down at Ann, who is looking up at him with a bright, flushed smile, which makes him laugh even more.

"... And what're  **you**  smiling about?" he asks. Her grip tightens as she giggles.

"I had a thought cross my mind today…" she says. "From the moment you forced your way into my life… all the way up to now… I think I'm at my happiest when I'm with  **you** , Akira." Akira frowns a bit.

"... Even though I'm just a crazy, sassy, cocky, reckless, trouble making, perverted show-off?"

_"Mm-hm."_

"... Even though I've kept such big, life-changing secrets from you?"

_"Yep."_

"... Even though I'm stained black with sin and I won't have an easy time getting a future where I can take care of you?"

"Even then… And I'm kinda stained too."

 _That's what **she** said, _ he couldn't help but think as he strokes her long blonde hair and smiles.

"... I'm really happy you're happy," he says. "It's all I care about, really... J-Just don't raise my pedestal  **too** high."

_"I can't help it! You're **sooo** amazing! ♡"_

"What did I  **just**  say?!" he exclaims as he blushes profusely. "For real! That's embarrassing!"

_"It's true, though! C'mon, you **know**  it's true! You're just coolest guy ever-"_

" **STOP THAT!** "

Ann giggles at the rare sight of his adorable shy weirdo side coming out and pulls away, the two only being connected by their hands.

"Y'know… Sometimes I think about what my life would've been like if I never met you," she admits as she starts to frown. "... And it's always really scary... I bet wouldn't have taken my modeling seriously, and would've eventually just given up… And even worse… I bet I would've just let Kamoshida have me… Without Shiho or anyone else to keep me going... there would've been no point resisting him..." Her smile returns as she squeezes his hands tighter.

"But I'm **so** glad  **you're**  the one I'm giving my everything to. It's thanks to  **your**  support that I can always keep going. My life's just a big pile of nothing without you in it." She takes his right hand and secures it on the center of her chest to let him feel her beating heart as she takes a deep breath.

"So...  **thank you** … for  **everything**."

The sweetness and sincerity of her words prompts him to brush her bangs aside, kiss her forehead, and embrace her.

"You just can't stop being an angel, can you?" he asks.

"Well, it was just something I really needed to say before you left." Ann looks over at the nearby clock to check the time: 4:45.

"Oh. It's almost time for the parade," Ann says. "You wanna go?"

"Totally. C'mon." After letting her get her bag and put her shoes back on, Akira pulls her in the opposite direction of where the parade is taking place.

"Huh? Akira, we're going the wrong way."

Akira grins mischievously as he sets his sights on the Castle of Destiny.

_"No, we're not. Trust me."_

**xxx**

Usually, normal people would stand on the side of road to watch a parade. Unfortunately, Akira is **far** from a normal person. For the Destinyland parade and firework show, he'd much rather take his beloved and watch it from the top of the castle, no matter how prohibited it is.

Ann follows her boyfriend as he climbs up the metal ladder on the side of castle without a single word.

"Can't help but notice you haven't said anything about how crazy of an idea this is!" Akira calls out. Ann smirks.

"If almost one year of knowing you has taught me **anything** , it's that you're a maniac!" she calls out. "I'm not surprised by this at all!"

"You know me so well!"

Ann keeps the conversation going to distract her from how high they're climbing.

"Hey, you know one of the little girls we were dancing with back there?" she asks. "The one with the braided ponytail?"

"Yeah. What about her?"

"I actually met her before earlier this afternoon when you went to use the bathroom. At first, she thought I was one of the princesses, but then she told me she's seen me in magazines before. She said she wanted to be **just like me** when she grows up!  _Hahaha!_  It was **amazing!** "

"Well, she made one  **hell**  of a good choice for a role model! … Though there's always only gonna be one **you**. Nothing will change that."

The two finally reach the castle roof. Ann brushes her hair back, the wind lifting it up and letting it flow free, as she looks out on the horizon and the entire lit up amusement park. Everything from the buildings to the rides glow beautifully in the night sky.

"It's amazing up here," she lightly gasps. "How close are we gonna be to the fireworks?"

"Definitely the closest we can get without the risk of getting burned," Akira says. He puts his right hand into his pocket and walks over to Ann.

"We got a little time before the show starts..." he says. "Now seems like a good time as any for this." Ann turns to him and her eyes widen at the tiny black box he is waving in his hand.

"The final gift of White Week… and this one is **extra** special."

Ann puts her hands over her heart and smiles, anticipating a very heartfelt speech.

"Hey, Ann… Tell me," Akira says. "Do you… know why I became a Phantom Thief in the first place? Do you know what triggered my desire to become one?"

"It was because of what Kamoshida was doing, right?" she asks. "Plus, he leaked your info and threatened to have you expelled for no reason." Akira shakes his head.

"Well, there's all that too… but none of those are the main reason."

"Oh… Then I dunno." Akira frowns as he recalls the first time the two talked at Big Bang Burger... and the face she wore back then.

"... Your tears," he says. Ann tilts her head.

"My… tears?" Akira nods.

"When Morgana told me about how to change a person's heart and what it might do to the victim," he says. "I was hesitant cuz I didn't think anything Kamoshida did was worthy of death…" Akira grips the box hard in his hand.

"But then, you and I talked… The whole time, my heart was hurting like crazy while I stared at your face. The tears flooding down your cheeks, your swollen red eyes, the sound of yours sobs. I've told you so many times how painful it is for me to see you cry. That first time was definitely the most painful out of all of 'em. So when I found out that bastard was making you cry so much, my mind was set… I was gonna do whatever it took to save you, even if it meant murder. I never wanted to see you cry like that again. That's what convinced me to dive head first into the Phantom Thief business." Akira chuckles as he looks down at the box.

"So, long story short…" he says. " **You're**  the #1 reason why I became Joker in the first place." Of course, Ann couldn't help but be moved by his revelation.

"Akira… I didn't know that," she says. Akira grins.

"Well, duh! I never told you! … Anyway, not only did you keep me from becoming a heartless and cold person, but you helped me become a greater man in the process. Again, I don't think anyone could be more grateful to someone else for anything than I am to you for that. You say I've done so much for you and that debt can never be repaid... But it's really the other way around..." Akira's eyes narrow and glimmer with affection as he talks.

"You've done way more for me than you could ever possibly know... Everything good that's happen to me over the past year, everything I've gained… it's all because of you… You're always striving to be a better person, even though you're breathtaking already... You're strong, fierce, dedicated, unbelievably sweet and kind, and your loyalty and compassion is second to none to the point where you'd even lay down your own life... That's the Ann that I treasure, the Ann that I love from the bottom of my heart..."

Ann wipes a tear from her eye as her cheeks turn redder and her heart is blanketed in warmth.

"That's why... I'm determined to make sure you get all the happiness in the world…" he says. "All the happiness that you rightfully deserve… cuz you gave a trouble making sinner like me so many things that I don't deserve… There's no Joker, no Akira Kurusu, without Panther... without Ann Takamaki... So…" Akira pops open the black box to reveal a pair of platinum diamond encrusted promise rings with _"Kira x Ann-pan"_ engraved inside.

"Please… promise to be mine forever?"

The young Vague model didn't even need to think about his proposal. She's been ready to say yes since the day she became aware of her feelings for him. On the other hand, she didn't really need to though.

"Stupid moron," she says sweetly. "...  _ **I already am**_ … **♡** "

She gladly offers her right hand to him and he slowly slides one of the rings on her ring finger, kissing the back of her hand before letting go. Afterwards, he puts the other ring on his right ring finger as well and shows it to her.

"This makes it even **more** official then," he chuckles. "... Never take that off, okay?" Ann slowly shakes her head as she rubs her ring with her finger and thumb.

_"Not ever."_

At that moment, music starts blaring from the parade road.

"Oh! It's starting!" Ann exclaims as she jogs towards the edge of the rooftop, Akira following her. The two sit comfortably on the edge to get a perfect view of the show. Ann's sky blue eyes widen with amazement as the floats are driven down the road, dancers of all kinds performing on each one. Even from the height and distance they're at now, the entire show is still able to be enjoyed to its fullest.

As awe inspiring as it was, it paled in comparison to the firework show. A wide array of brightly colored sparks flying through vast night sky that can only be described as heavenly. And even more so for the couple watching from atop the glowing castle.

"... I think this beats the sunset in Hawaii," Ann gasps. "... It's beautiful." As she gazes at the spectacle in the sky, her betrothed stares intently at her, which he has been doing throughout the entire show, too starstruck to tell her the obvious.

…  _Not as beautiful as you..._

**xxx**

After what could only be described as a day filled with enchanted tenderness, the trouble making couple have finally returned to the apartment for their last night together.

Ann casts aside her cardigan and happily stretches out, more than satisfied with how the day went.

 _" **God,** today was the best~!" _ she exclaims. "I got to skip my final exams **and** spent the whole day at Destinyland with the world's best forever BF! It seriously couldn't be any better!" All Akira does is chuckle as he puts down his bag. Ann turns back to him with a bright smile.

"So hey, what was  **your**  favorite part of the day?" she asks. The boy didn't even need to think.

"The parade," he says. " **Definitely** the parade." Ann looks up at the ceiling, daydreaming about the show.

"Mm-hm! Mine too!" she says. "Weren't those float with all the characters dancing on it the cutest things?!"

"O-Oh… yeah…"

"And the fireworks!  **Wow!**  That was the closest I've ever been to them! It was really scary, but the show was so pretty up close! It totally makes up for the one that got rained on last year!"

"Huh… Must've been something else…" Ann giggles at him.

"What's  **that**  supposed to mean?" she asks. " **You**  were there sitting right next to me. What, did you space out through the whole thing?" Akira slightly blushes as he turns away and scratches his cheek with his finger.

"... A-Actually… Y-Yeah…" Ann's eyes widen with slight surprise.

"... Wait, for real?  **The whole thing?** "

As surreal as the parade itself and fireworks show was for Ann, the sight that Akira beheld was enough to completely capture his attention. The large flaming comets that rocketed skyward before exploding into small shooting stars disappearing in the night sky in the background as his love is blanketed in a goddess' radiance, her stunning white dress shimmering in an array of bright colors from the luminous rainbow hue of the castle of dreams, her luscious hair of gold flowing gently in the breeze, the angelic innocence in her soft smile, and her sky blue eyes were brought out in full glory. The world's most dazzling princess sitting happily on her castle of imagination. To him, that sight was a million times better than some explosions and lit up floats.

"... Pretty much…" he finally admits as he walks up to her. "... The show went on for so long… and the lights were probably really bright and beautiful… but I didn't see any of it…" He stops directly in front of her, places a hand on her cheek, and looks her straight her eyes. This atmosphere was ridiculously familiar. It's the same as when they went on the Seaside Park Ferris Wheel together. Ann had done the same thing he did tonight.

 _We went all the way around,_  she had said.  _… But I didn't see any scenery._

Naturally, it was only fitting that he told her the reason why just like she did.

"...  _All I saw… was_ _ **you**_ _._ "

The sweet sound of those words make her heart flip, fills her eyes with glimmering affection, and leaves her breathless as she smiles and blushes profusely. As she said before, be it near him, directly next to him, or trapped in his embrace, she feels the safest and the happiest when she is with him. That fact couldn't be more true now. 

"...  _I **hate** how much you make me  **love** you...♡"_

No longer needing to ask for it like she did the first time, she cups his face in her hands and pulls him down to her slightly to start gently pecking at his lips. He wraps his left arm around her microscopic waist and starts kissing her back, which she responds to by wrapping her arms around him, her left arm going under his arm and her right arm going over her shoulder to grip at his back and pull him in further. The string of light kisses consist of the two taking turns chasing after each other's lips. They stop for a brief moment to gaze into each other's eyes, which are both narrowed and contain the burning fire of desire and longing within them. A desire that had been building within Ann ever since Akira's little stunt at the square.

They resume with Akira sending his tongue to infiltrate her mouth and chase after hers. She lets out a few cute little moans and entrusts her weight to him as the two make contact and wrap around each other. Feeling more hot and bothered, she sticks her tongue out for him to suck on and rubs her body tightly against his, begging for him to touch her. A subtle plea that was more than happen to answer, which makes her both happy and more aroused.

After gently pushing her to make her back up against the wall, Akira slowly slides his hands under her dress, slides it up to expose her bra and panties, rubs all over her vase-like torso, and lets his left hand grip her butt and his right hand settle on the side of her waist. Worst case scenario, she'd either push him away in embarrassment or pull back for a brief moment to protest before continuing. This time, her moans just get louder and her face turns redder as she wraps her right leg around his thigh and pulls herself in closer, seductively rubbing her buxom bod against him and allowing her ragged breaths to flowing into his mouth.

 _How I got this vixen to be mine,_ Akira thinks.  _I **still** can't figure out._

Akira sensually rubs his right hand up and down her waist, tickling her and making her tremble, her uncontrollable giggles being felt through her lips. After about a minute, he ghosts his hand higher up her body, undoes her bra from the front, casts it aside, and gropes at one of her ample breasts, enjoying satisfying and surreal soft and fluffy sensation of his fingers burying themselves into her flesh. Successive loud shrieks escape her mouth and she blushes profusely, yet she just tightens her grip on him, sends her tongue deeper into his mouth, pushes her body harder against his, and sways it from side to side, aiming to increase the pleasure by rubbing her nipples into his palms. Akira couldn't help but chuckle.

 _"Working yourself in my hands, huh?"_ he teases between kisses. _"Who knew you were so dirty~?"_

" ** _Mmm~! ♡_** _C-Can't help it...! A-And who's fault do you think- **Mmph!** "_ Akira seals her lips before she can finish. Not that she cared; she'd much rather lock lips than talk right now.

While any form of kissing was her favorite wholesome thing to have Akira do to her, having her chest felt up was her favorite form of foreplay. In fact, it could be argued that she enjoys it more than what comes after. And Akira has done it more than enough times to know that if he passionately kisses her and fondles her boobs at the same time, the ecstasy will overwhelm her mind, turning it mushy, and she'll go crazy with longing, which is exactly what he wants.  **Especially** during romantic times like this when her emotions are peaked.

After what feels like hours (but were really minutes) of sexy heavy flirting, she attempts to talk again in between the hot kisses.

 _" **Mm…! ♡** H-Hey…! S-Stop… t-teasing me…!"_ she gasps hoarsely.

"Hm? … I don't know what you mean," he whispers before kissing her again.

_"Y-You know…! **Mmhm…! ♡** Exactly w-what I'm t-talking about…!"_

"Nope. I really don't." He pulls his lips away and rests his forehead on hers, still feeling her up and looking her dead in her eyes, which are clouded with overwhelming ecstasy.

"If there's something you want from me," he says in a deep tone. "All you have to do is tell me." She shuts her eyes and whimpers, still feeling the intense pleasure in her chest and her rump.

_"Y-You should! **Mm~! ♡**  Already know by now!  **Ahn~! ♡** "_

He chuckles and shakes his head as he pushes her rosy erect snow peak like a doorbell that, as such...

_**"Hyaaaaaaahn~! ♡"** _

Makes her cry out.

"Can't be completely sure unless you tell me… You're daring enough to be with a no-good devil like me, so I'll grant any wish you want in exchange. Anything you want me to do, I'll do. That's the 'deal' you made with me." He presses his body harder against hers and lightly licks her lips once just to tease her even more, retreating before she could catch him.

"But you have to tell me what it is… So go on, bad girl... Tell me what you want."

A natural recurring theme of their foreplay is that before they start dashing any further towards second base, Ann has to tell Akira that she wants him. Even after he gets her super turned on, he won't take a single step further until she gives him the word. And he does this  **every single time.**  She's happy that 25% of the reason for this is because it's his way of restraining himself from forcing her into it when she  **really**  doesn't want to, but she's also frustrated that the other 75% is so he could torture her when she really wants it. And considering that, despite her protests to sudden flings, she always ends up wanting him, it frustrates her every time.

Ann lets out another loud scream when he clings her body to his as closely as he can, squeezes her left breast hard, pinching her tip between two of his knuckles and digging his fingers in the springy mound, grips her gluteus maximus tightly, and lightly nibbles on her neck, pushing her over the edge. Then Akira puts on a devilish, lustful grin, knowing full well that she climaxed a little, and whispers in her ear.

"...  _ **C'mon...**_ _ **Say it.**_ "

She bites her lip and whimpers as she turns her head to look deep into his eyes while showing all the longing in hers.

_"... **P-Please… I want you...♡** "_

Akira pulls his right hand away from her chest, pushes her chin up with his finger, and presses his thumb on her lips, which prompts her to lick and suck on it. He then quickly sweeps her up by her thighs and carries her into her bedroom.

**XXXXX**

In the middle of what promised to be a very long night of passion, the two lovers decided to take a short break. Ann is lying on top of Akira under the sheets since he let her take the lead this time, her bare, sweat drenched body glued to his as she indulged in her sexy habit of showering his face with affectionate licks and kisses like a puppy marking its territory after a round. An obvious side effect of overflowing love, along with the little pink hearts that show up in the center of her pupils.

"I can confidently say you're definitely not too heavy for me," Akira chuckles.

"You  **know**  that's not what I meant back then," Ann pouts. Akira slowly runs his fingers through the river of silky gold running down her back.

"... Hard to believe anyone could have hair this beautiful," he says. "Thank God you decided not to dye it black."

"I think you praising it is the biggest reason I take such good care of it," she giggles. She then pushes herself off of him and stares into his eyes with a concerned expression.

"Hey… This is good for you too, right?" she asks.

"Yeah. As long as  **you're**  happy with it, of course it is."

Ann sighs in discontent.

"So, you're  **not**  happy then.

"What?! I just said I'm happy with it!" he exclaims.

"You said that you're happy with it as long as  **I**  am. That's  **not**  okay."

Akira cocks an eyebrow and laughs a little.

"Uh… A-Am I getting scolded for not enjoying myself?" he asks. 

"That depends. Have you been holding back?"

"W-Well… yeah! I-I mean, if I didn't, it would hurt and that's not what I'm trying to do!"

Ann sighs in disappointment, then leans in.

"Hey, you'll do anything I want you to do, right?" she asks. "That was the "deal"?"

"Your wish is my command, my sin stained goddess."

She slides over to straddle on his lap and places a hand on his cheek with a warm smile on her face.

"Then do me a favor… and don't hold back anymore…" she says. "I'm happy that you're putting me first, but it doesn't work if it doesn't go both ways…" Akira bites down on his lip.

"... You sure?"

Ann hugs him tightly and whispers in his ear.

"Remember what I told you the first time? … Anything you want, it's fine… And honestly… I'd be okay with feeling you so much, it hurts…"

Akira's eyes switch from left to right and back as he thinks, then he looks back at her.

"... Does that mean it's  **my**  turn now?" he asks. Ann pulls away and nods with a toothy grin. Akira can't help but laugh a little more at how his girlfriend, who had been traumatized out of the act of having relations, loses all of her inhibitions once he gets her nude and in the mood. Like flipping a secret switch only he, as her lover, could find.

"... Okay," Akira mumbles. "T-Then… um…" Ann chuckles as he slowly rolls over to get her on her back and hovers over her.

"Just… hold me as tight as you can," he says. Ann hugs him with all her might and pecks and licks him multiple times on his cheek for good measure.

"... Anything else?" she asks. Akira squeezes her as tight as he can in turn.

"No... Just stay like this," he whispers. Ann starts laughing at the simplicity of his request.

" **This** is all you wanted?!" she asks. "Wow, you  **really** didn't have anything to-"

_"... **Hiiii-YAAAH!!!** "_

Ann shrieks as he suddenly lifts her up into the air. Before she knew it, she had been pinned to the wall and suspended from the ground, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around her lover. The impact of her being pinned didn't surprise her half as much as his sudden entry. And  **that**  didn't shock her a quarter as much as the flash of his evil narrow eyes and his mischievous grin.

" **Dumb ass,** " he snickers. "For as long as you've known me, you should've known  **that**  wasn't all of what I want." After recovering for the Akira's preemptive strike, Ann weakly smiles and giggles at him.

" _Ah ha ha! **I hate you!** Don't scare me like that, you dick~!"_

Akira couldn't help but notice Ann's taboo hole felt slicker and tighter than it should.

"Uh... Hey... Did you...?"

Ann quickly turns away from him as her face flashes pink.

"I-It was really sudden! It couldn't be helped!  **Shut up!** "

The rebel's smile slowly turns into a serious look.

"... Last chance to back out," he warns her. "Your bod... feels way too good... Once I start, I don't think I'm not gonna be able to stop… You  **sure**  you want it?" Ann stares deep into the alluring eyes that she has become so familiar with. The calm dark grey displays his angelic kindness, loyalty, and selflessness while concealing the shade of crimson red that displays his animosity, mischievousness, and sinfulness. These eyes reveal all the good and evil that make up his soul, which is everything she adores. She was in love with a truly kind, but dangerous man and showed no fear in doing so. She just wanted all he could give.

She leans in and takes her time seductively sucking on and licking his lips, which tempts him into French kissing her. After pulling back out, Akira whispers in her ear.

"...  _I love you so much, Ann-pan_ …"

Ann smiles as he squeezes her as tight as he can, feeling her soft, smooth bare skin rub against his warm, toned body and her chest being compressed by his squeeze.

 _"I-I love you too… **Kira**... ♡"_ she lightly gasps. He inhales sharply through his nose and reveals his red eyes of desire, remembering the promise he made to her earlier.

**_By the time today's through, you'll be marked as mine forever. Body, mind, soul. Every single bit of you will become my private property. And I'll be all you can think about way after the day you die._ **

_"... **Keep saying that…** "_

With those words, Ann gasps as Akira began relentlessly pistoning himself into her, powered by genuine love. Compared to all of the other times they shared relations since Valentine's Day, he was most aggressive he's ever been. Each impact was hard hitting and sent a violent surge of pleasure all throughout Ann's body. The overwhelming force of his movements disabled Ann's ability to keep herself from screaming in ecstasy, nor could she keep her face from showing how much she's losing control. The only thing she can do is hold him tightly and brace herself for his pelvic thrusts.

She suddenly feels the storm of pleasure slowly subside and Akira start to slow down. After all that lightning fast build-up, the last thing she wanted was for him to stop. She remembers what he told her to do right before he started.

 _"... I-I love you! ♡"_ she exclaims.

Hearing those words spurs Akira to continue moving at the same vicious pace as before. Once again under fire, she arches her back and wraps her legs tighter around his waist to pull him in as deep as she can. Akira lets his tongue slither in and out of her left ear and up and down the side of her neck while he grabs her left bosom and caresses it all over, increasing the ecstasy tenfold. Her lewd moans, her ragged heavy breathes on his neck, the obscene sounds from his thrusting, and her walls clamping down on him while secreting their own lubrication of love tells him he's doing it right.

Sensing him about to slow down again, she gets a shout out.

_" **Ahhhn! ♡** I-I love you…! A-Akira…!"_

In response, he kept up the tempo, stopped going for her neck, and kissed her deeply, their tongues making wet noises as they coil around each other. All the while, he feels himself getting more lost in her than usual. The strawberry taste of her juicy lips, the sweet flower smell of her perfume, the springy feel of her body, the thunderous sound of her heart. He was getting lost in all of it, like sinking into an endless abyss, and it was draining him of all reason.

_Agh! F-Fuck! It feels too good! K-Kurusu, quick! R-Reel it back in!_

Fearing losing control completely and hurting her, he attempts to break the lip lock. But she strengthens her grip, clutching a handful of his hair, and her half lidded eyes cast an alluring gaze on him, strengthened a lusty smile, to keep him within kissing range.

 _"Mm-mm! N-Not enough!"_ she gasps. _"K-Kiss me more~! **MmMmmm~! ♡** "_ He bends to her will and continues sucking at her mouth, his mind sinking deeper and deeper into the void, symbolized by the saliva being drained from him. He's been able to get off all of the other times they had sex, but now that he's not holding back, it's a whole other level of intense.

_D-Dammit...! Too much...! C-Can't... **s-stop...!**_

He groans and gasps into her mouth as the last of his will to resist is burned away. At this point, there was nothing there to rein him in. All that was there was his bottomless longing for her that drove him onward, not mention insane.

 _I adore this girl!_   _There's not a damn thing I don't love about her! All the treasures in the world don't mean anything! There's nothing I want more than her! Her smell, her taste, her beating heart, her beautiful body,_ _ **all of it**_ _! … To have all of her all to myself…_

After an eternity of French kissing, Ann loosens her grip on his head and his sinful red eyes radiate in full glory.

_**I'll give her my everything in turn!** _

**_"ANN!!!"_ **

With his mind completely lost in her being, all that was left was his primal urges. His feral instincts make him pull out of the kiss and bite down and suck hard on her neck like a vampire. At the same time, his moves become more aggressive to the point where she can feel a little pain mixed in with the pleasure within.

Naturally, she cries out, but rather than push him away, she grabs the back of his head again to hold him in place and pulls him in as deep as she can, her walls tightening harder than ever on him. Like she said, she'd be happy if she felt him so much, it hurts. A blissfully painful state of euphoria.

 _"_ _ **AHHHH-HA!!! ♡**_ _I love you, Kira!"_ she cries out again. Akira moves with reckless abandon, his teeth sink deeper into her, her eyes start to leak, and their grip on each other tightens as she continues to scream and they both feel a climax approaching fast.

_"I love you…! **I love you so much…! I-I… I LOVE YOUUU!!! ♡♡♡** "_

Feeling the eruption coming close enough that you can count it on one hand, Akira puts all of his strength into one final push, grinding up against her.

 _Then, take it in…_ _**Take it in…!**_ _ **ALL OF IT!** _

With that, the sinful ecstasy explodes, violently surging through their bodies like raging torrents. Akira just shuts his eyes tightly and grunts as the hot torrent of semen erupted from his lower body deep into his girl's already melting womb, her sopping wet walls clamp down hard around his member, and she digs her blue nails into his skin while crying out high-pitched bloody murder to power through her intense orgasm, both of their bodies tensing up, jerking, and writhing around in each other's arms, a blazing hot, fuzzy, numbing feeling preventing them from figuring out whose body is whose as if they were melting into one. And as if time had frozen, the massive flood of burning carnal pleasure went on seemingly without end.

After the heat of passion melts frozen time, then ebbs away completely, the two lovers finally relax in each other's sweaty embrace. Akira, having recovered his mind from the void, finally removes his teeth from her neck, leaving some deep teeth marks and a hickey behind, and pulls his head away as he catches his breath.

_... Damn... I thought I'd **never** get my brain back..._

He opens his eyes to stare at her crimson red face, drenched in sweat, eyes damp with tears, and a little drool coming out of the left side of her mouth. Very similar to the to her face when she awakened her Persona back in April, but way more intense.

Feeling his hot jizz being stored deep inside of her stomach, she recovers enough of her own mind to barely be able to speak as she forces out a single word.

_"... A-A... A... kira..."_

Akira uses his thumb to wipe off the drool before stealing her lips. Ann weakly tries to take in his air to get her lungs working right again and calm her pounding heart. When they separate and she recovers her breath, she opens her pleasure clouded eyes, looks into his, and smiles blissfully. In response, he nuzzles on her face.

" _Beautiful..._ " he whispers before pulling back.

"U-Um… T-That's... not all of it… is it?" she asks. Akira smirks as he lightly squeezes her breast and secures her left hand in his right.

"Look who's starting to get it…" he says in a deep, mischievous tone. "I've got  **a bunch**  more stuff I wanna try… You don't mind, do you?" Ann pulls him in for a tight embrace and whispers in his ear.

_"... **I can never get enough** … **♡** "_

**xxx**

After a few more hours of sweet love making, the couple lie down on Ann's bed for another rest, the limp from the waist down Ann happily enjoying Akira spooning her from behind.

To break the silence, Akira starts prodding all of the weak points on her body. His hands going on a journey from her ears to the nape of her neck, down her waist, across her stomach, to her belly button, and finally ending the trip on her passion fruits, making her mew in delight, especially at the end.

 _"Nnnn~! ♡ God, that's dirty~!"_ she moans. " _Something so bad shouldn't feel this good~!_ " Akira grins mischievously.

"Glad to see we're sharing a favorite spot on your bod," he chuckles. Ann looks over her shoulder and reaches out to pinch his cheek.

 _"My boyfriend is so naughty~! ♡"_ she giggles.

 _"Well, my girl is just as guilty cuz she lets me do what I want!"_ After he pecks her cheek, Ann touches his nose with hers.

"I swear, you're like a wolf in sheep's clothing," she says. "You act like a good boy most of the time, but your devil side is out when you're having fun."

"Well, I always have fun when I'm with you, so I guess that means it's always out."

"It makes me happy to hear you say that." Ann rubs the spot where Akira bit her.

"Speaking of wolves, they bite just like you do too!" she says.

"I told you I wouldn't be able to control myself. That was on  **you.** "

"I'm not complaining and I don't really mind it. I was just surprised is all."

"Is that so? ... Y'know, for a girl who wore a dominatrix outfit, you sure turn into one hell of masochist when we fool around."

"Just cuz I wore a dominatrix outfit and like using whips doesn't mean I  **am**  one. And isn't that a good thing for a sadistic bed yakuza like you?!"

Akira chuckles as he pulls her hair back behind her ear, gazing at her body as the moon's luminescence blankets her.

"... You really are gorgeous, y'know that?" he says. When he goes in to steal her lips, she pulls back slightly.

 _"Easy, bad little boy~"_ she whispers, remembering for an instant that she's just barely older than him.

"What'd you call me?!" he snickers. Ann starts to feel her eyelids get heavier.

"Hey… I'm a little tired," she yawns. "Mind if I doze off for a bit?" Akira kisses her cheek again.

"Go ahead, Ann-pan," he whispers. "Rest those pretty eyes of yours." Ann lays her head down on her pillow and lets her eyes close. Akira caresses her side to help ease her to sleep, which doesn't take long at all.

"She falls asleep so fast," he mumbles to himself.

Akira's heart warms up a little as he watches the love of his life be carried away to dreamland. The most peaceful sight he could ever see.

_... My Ann… is too perfect..._

At that moment, he feels his stomach rumble unnaturally.

"... I gotta use it." He tries to slip out of bed. Then like twin cobras, a pair of arms lash out, wrap around his neck, and yank him back in, making his face crash straight into the deep valley of Ann's breasts.

"Who- MMPH!"

_" **HEEEY~!** "_

Akira looks up and sees a wide awake Ann giving him a pouty face with puffed up cheeks and puppy dog eyes.

 _"Where are you going~?! What're you doing~?!"_ she whines. _"You can't just leave a pretty girl in bed all alone, you know~!"_ Akira struggles out of her cleavage, allowing him to breath again.

" _ **Pwah! Hah!**  _S-Sorry. Nature's calling," he says. "And I'm pretty sure you don't want me to answer the phone in your room, let alone right here in your bed." Ann grumbles for a bit before letting him go.

"... You have til I count to a hundred," she says. Akira jogs straight into the bathroom and shuts the door. Ann starts counting out loud.

"... **1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-!** "

" **Whoa whoa whoa!**  That count's  **way**  too fast!" Akira shouts.

" **9! 18! 27!** "

"Now, you're just **skipping numbers** by **nines!** "

" **36-45-54-63-72-81-90-99!** "

"CUT IT OUT, ANNIE!" Ann starts raging around in the sheets.

" **100!**   _A-ki-raaa, where are you~?!_ " she whines.

"Barely started in the bathroom!"

_"Hurry up~! I'm looonely~!"_

"It's only been like ten seconds! Hold up!"

**_"Kiii-raaa~! Cooome ooon~!"_ **

" **WILL YOU SHUT UP AND HOLD YOUR HORSES, DAMMIT?!** "

_"... Uwaaah…!"_

After about a minute, Akira walks out of the bathroom and sees a displeased Ann in bed.

 _"What took you so long~?"_ she grumbles. Akira growls, knowing she's acting like this to mess with him, before diving back into bed and punishing her with hard pinches and noogies.

_"Ow ow ow ow ow ow! Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_

Akira lightly smacks Ann on her head, incredibly annoyed.

"Don't you go turning into Futaba," he coldly demands. "I'm fine with just  **one**  needy baby, thank you." As she rub her head, Akira smirks at her and pulls her in close.

"Still… It's nice to see you're so addicted to me," he says.

"Wasn't that your master plan from the start?"

"Yeah, it was… Safe to say it actually worked."

" _Hehehe!_  It sure did."

After staring at him for a bit, she closes her eyes and extends her chin to request a kiss. Naturally, he granted her request without delay.

" _Hmhm~_ … Hey, Kira. Guess what?" she asks.

"What?"

She lightly pounces on him and nuzzles on his cheek profusely.

_" **I like you, I love you, I wanna be with you FOREVER** **~! ♡** "_

That sudden declaration makes Akira laugh.

" _Ahahaha!_ That is  **still**  hands-down the cutest and sweetest thing I've ever heard you say!"

"Wait… It is?"

Akira blushes and scratches his head.

"Honestly… my heart exploded a little when you first told me that," he says. "I had to fight back the urge to squeeze you until you popped like a balloon… You're the most lovable person I know." Ann lets out a cute 'aw' and hugs him tightly, which he repays in kindness.

"Yep! **Just** like this," he says.

"... I still remember the very first time you hugged me. I was at my lowest, but you sent me straight to Cloud Nine in a second..."

"Likewise... when you told me you love me..." Ann buries her nose into his neck and inhales deeply to take in his scent, the strong aroma of coffee beans mixed in with the smell of a man. It was bittersweet. She was happy she was being wrapped in his embrace, but sad because in two days, it'll be awhile before she can feel this again.

"... I wish I could **always** be in your arms like this," she murmurs, hiding her frown. Akira, sensing her pain, strokes her hair to comfort her.

"Gimme one year," he says. "And I'll be back to get what's mine... okay?" Ann nods and pushes herself up.

"...  _Sooo_ … up for round… whatever number it is?" she asks. "I lost count."

"After  **all that** , you  **still** want more?!" Akira laughs.

"I told you, didn't I? … I can't get enough."

Akira rolls over with her in his arms to pin her to the bed again and smirks at her.

"Hmph. **Gluttonous Gal** ," he says.

_**"Prideful Pervert."** _

_"You know you love me."_

Ready to continue the night of passion, Ann whispers to him before pulling him in for another hot kiss.

_"... **More than anything in the world… ♡** "_

**xxx**

It's the crack of dawn. After a mind-blowing night of bliss, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, Akira having accomplished his goal of marking her as his forever.

The young rebel is the first to stir awake and, to his delight, Ann's peaceful and innocent sleeping face is the first thing he sees.

 _Is there ever a time when you're_ _ **not**_ _beautiful?_ he thinks to himself. His hand gently glides across the side of her smooth, bare body.

_It caused her so much pain... yet she's let me fuck this cursed body of hers raw to my heart's content since I came home from juvie… How I won her heart, I still have no idea._

That's when his phone alarm goes off, making Ann stir out of her sleep, her eyes semi-focused on his face.

 _"... Mm~... Oh... Mornin, Agiwa..."_ she groggily says. Akira turns off his alarm and caresses her right cheek.

" _ **A-ki-ra**_ , you ditz," he chuckles. "Sorry. That woke you, didn't it?" Ann nuzzles her face into his chest.

" _Not really… What time is it?_ "

"I set the alarm to 6:30, so…"

" _Kay…_ "

Akira pulls her in and squeezes her tightly.

"So… do you wanna go to the ceremony?" he asks. "Makoto said it's fine if we don't as long as we go to the party." Ann thinks hard as she is blanketed in the warmth of boyfriend's embrace. This will without a doubt be the last time she'll able to feel it in bed for a while. So naturally, she wants to feel it for as long as she can.

With a sweet pleading moan escaping her mouth, her tightest squeeze on his body, and a storm of kisses planted on his neck, Akira takes the hint and hugs her back.

"... Yeah… Me too…"

The two spent the last morning of White Week sleeping in each other's arms before getting ready for their last moment together as a group at the graduation party. The whole day was an irreplaceable Treasure.

...

Afterwards came the day before departure.

**xxx**

Sojiro sent Akira out to say goodbye to all of the friends he's made during his time in Tokyo.

Having gone around to all the districts to see all the friends that were just roaming around, Akira hopped on a train to Shibuya with Morgana in tow.

"So Mona, if we do find a way to turn you into a human, what're you gonna do after that?" Akira asks. "I doubt my folks would let me take care of some random kid…" Mona goes into deep thought.

"Hm… You think the chief would let me stay with him and Futaba?" he asks. That's when Akira's phone rings. He pulls it out and smiles when he sees Ann's Caller ID. He couldn't have picked up faster.

"Hey! I was just about to call you again!" he exclaims.

"Sorry. I had a quick shoot this morning," she says. "Anyway… you wanna meet up in the mall for a sec?"

"Yeah, of course. Already on my way."

**xxx**

Ann is standing in the Shibuya Underground Mall, patiently waiting Akira to arrive.

She suddenly feels a pair of strong arms wraps her stomach and a pair of lips smash into her cheek, which makes her giggle.

"I'm so glad you came!" she exclaims.

"Did you really think I wouldn't?" Akira asks. Ann turns around to hold his hands and sadly smiles.

"I know this won't be the last we'll see each other," she says. "But it's still sad. Especially when it's on our nine month anniversary of all times!"

"Right?! It's like a huge middle finger from the universe!"

"I'm definitely coming over on the holidays though. And I'm gotta try all the food in your town while I'm there!"

"I know you're probably most excited about the sweets, but how about the food at my house?"

"Y-Your house? As in… your mom's home-cooking?"

"That too. Plus, I never really cooked anything other than curry during White Week, did I?"

"Honestly, the thought of that makes me so nervous… but I'm really excited too. But do think your parents will be okay with me?"

Akira puts on a big smile.

"No doubt! They'll  **adore**  you! Thanks to you, I'm not even worried anymore!"

Ann smiles for a bit before groaning.

"I just realized something," she says. "I'm gonna have to go on a serious diet first so I can eat all I want when I'm there."

"I-I don't really think you need to worry."

Ann digs into her bag and whips out a magazine.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she says. "This is for you. It's a copy of next month's Vague. They did a special feature on me." Akira takes the magazine and gazes at Ann's picture on the front cover.

"I'll be sure to subscribe once I get back home," he says.

"I actually talked about you a little bit in the interview… and about Shiho too… I wonder if she'll ever get around to reading it."

"I'm sure she will… It's for her bestie, after all."

Ann puts her right hand over her heart and nods with determination.

"... Modeling can be super tough sometimes," she admits. "But… I'll never give up. No matter what, I need to stay strong, not just for Shiho, but for people everywhere. Oh, and of course… for you." Akira gives her a warm smile, admiring her conviction.

"Don't forget, though," he says. "If you  **ever** feel like you're gonna falter, if you  **ever** need me, anytime and anywhere… I'll come running to push you on." Ann blushes as she smiles and gives him a tight hug around his waist.

"You haven't even left yet… but I can't wait til we're back together again," she says. Akira hugs her back.

"You and me both."

"I still have a long way to go… but I promise… I'm going to be a proper lady someday…  **just for you** …"

Akira lightly pushes her away with a look of concern on his face.

"T-That doesn't mean you're gonna get rid of your sexy succubus side, are you?!" he asks. "I still need her!" Ann rolls her eyes.

"Calm down. She'll still be around."

"Good."

The couple share a loud laugh before staring into each other's eyes for what will be the last time for a while. Her beautiful sky blue eyes and his eyes of red sin concealed behind dark gray. Two pairs of eyes that they've become so accustomed to and adore so much.

The young rebels share a one last kiss, quick and simple, before sharing a tight embrace.

"... I'll never be able to say it enough," Akira whispers. "... I love you **so** much, Ann-pan."

"... I love you too, Kira…"

**xxx**

And so, the bittersweet day of departure is here. All of his belongings are packed and ready to be shipped tomorrow. Having said his sorrowful "see ya 'round" to his guardian, Akira proudly makes his way to Shibuya to catch the train ride out of Tokyo, the birthplace of his fondest memories, back to his hometown in the Shounan region to confront his parents.

As he is walking into the central square, Akira stares intently at the sky in reminiscence. When he first arrived in Tokyo, the vast blue looked like it was poisoned with distortion, like the current state of society was being reflected in it. But now, the blue looks brighter than it has ever been.

 _Back then, I wanted this entire world to be reduced to ash,_  he thinks.  _Or rather, I wanted the society that wronged me to burn._

_***honk honk!*** _

_And I actually managed to do it. Set the current world ablaze and create a better one from the remains. Though it'll take a while for it to take shape completely._

_***honk honk honk honk! honk honk!*** _

_Still… the sky of a free world is always really bright, huh?_

_***honk honk honk honk! honk honk honk honk! honk honk honk honk! honk honk honk honk!*** _

…  _Okay, who the hell keeps honking their horn like crazy?!_

When he looks ahead to search for the car, he is shocked to see a light blue van parked in the middle of the square. The car itself didn't surprise him. It was who was in the car that caught him off guard: his band of thieves.

His best bro and his lover are waving to him from the side of the van.

 _"Yoooo! You over there!"_ Ryuji calls out.

 _"Hey! Look this way!"_ Ann shouts. An entire ocean of confusion flooded his mind.

"... Okay, what the heck?" he mumbles. As he is staring at the van, Yusuke casually walks up to his side.

"After we said we'd disband," he chuckles. "My word." Akira chuckles as he follows him to the van. Ryuji smirks at Akira.

"Sorry about the weird parkin' job," he says. "The car just died on us right here." Ann lightly bangs on the side of the door.

"Hey Morgana, are you done yet?"

"Huh?! Morgana?!" Akira peeks inside the open hood to see his cat friend working on the engine. Mona, with screwdriver clenched in his teeth, scratches his ear with his hind leg.

" _Hnnnnngh!_ What the heck am  **I** in charge of the car again?!" he whines.

" **There** you are, you stupid cat!" Akira exclaims. "I was looking all over for you!" He turns his attention to the inside of the car, seeing Yusuke jump in with everyone else.

"And I thought we were done," Yusuke says.

"It's fine. We're on break," Haru assures.

"Exams are done too, right?" Makoto asks. "C'mon, Akira-kun. Why don't you let us drive you home?" Akira shoots narrow eyes at everyone.

"Well now, my goodbyes from yesterday feel pointless," he grumbles. "And I wasted money on a train ticket, thank you very much." Ann pulls his face towards her and kisses his nose.

"Oh, just shut up and get in the van," she giggles. One look in her eyes was enough to get him to submit. He couldn't possibly say no to spending a bit more time with everyone.

He sighs and hops into the van, sitting down in the center of the middle row. Futaba, who is sitting in the back, hugs him from behind.

 _"You really really gotta go~?"_ she whines. Ryuji shuts the door and nudges him.

"C'mon, man. No one's forcin you to leave, y'know," he says.

"I know. I'm going back cuz I want to," Akira says. "There's no place like home, after all."

"Still, wipin' your slate clean ain't so easy. See what I mean?" Ryuji gestures everyone towards the black spy car parked a little ways away.

"At it again, huh?" Ann sighs.

"Yeah, we noticed them following us a few times during the week," Akira says.

"Things must be slow these days," Yusuke says.

"Don't mind them," Makoto says. "What they think of us doesn't really matter."

"Yeah. She's right," Ann says. "We can totally do whatever we wanna do." Akira smirks and sits back comfortably in his seat.

"I don't mind. Honestly, they probably  **should**  keep an eye on me," he jokes.  _"There's no telling if and when **"Kira Akira"**  will be up to no good again."_ Everyone laughs out loud at his jest before Mona hops in, finding his place on Akira's lap.

"The car's fixed," he announces. "Just had to… 'borrow' a plug." Makoto turns the ignition key and the engine starts without incident.

"Nice job! On the first try," she says.

"Alright, let's roll!" Ryuji shouts.

As the gang's car pulls into traffic, Akira sees the men in black are frustratingly trying to start up the stalling car. He laughs and pets Mona along his back.

"You little cat burglar!"

**_"Mewhehehehe!"_ **

_"Anyways,"_ Ryuji says. "Now that we gotcha, we ain't takin ya straight home!" The van pulls up onto the freeway.

"Hey, can I ask something?" Haru asks. "My friend's in trouble and I'd like everyone's input."

 _"A person in need?"_ Akira asks.

 _"Ooooh! Sounds like **fun!** "_ Futaba snickers.

"If this is any more work, count me out," Yusuke says.

_"Aw, don't be like that, Yusuke."_

_"Ya know ya want to, Inari~!"_

**"I'm getting out."**

**xxx**

Everyone kept chatting and screwing around with each other, hanging to the last sentimental moment they'll have together for a while, as the van cruised down the road. It was like hanging out in the Mona Car while driving through Mementos. So even without the dreaded Metaverse, their Phantom Thief selves still remain and these selves are what tie them all together.

After hours of rolling down an empty road, the van zoomed out of a tunnel. Everyone jumps from their seats at the first sight they see.

"Look! The sea!" Ann exclaims. They all cheer as they gaze at the vast glimmering blue ocean and the seagulls flying beside the car. The rest of the gang was too busy staring at it to see Akira notice the buildings far off in the distance. They're almost to Kamakura now… but why ruin the moment by telling them that? That's what he settles on as Makoto turns on the radio.

"Man, this all ain't feelin real to me just yet," Ryuji sighs. "Like "It's gotta be a dream" y'know?"

"Hm… a dream, huh?" Ann asks.

"I wouldn't mind that," Yusuke admits.

"We're free to do whatever we want, after all," Morgana points out. Ryuji nods.

"Yeah, guess so," he says. "If you wanna change the world, all you gotta do is see it differently, am I right?" He grins as he nudges both Akira and Ann.

"And  **that** is what aesthetics are!" The both of them smile at their idiotic, but golden hearted friend, then at each other. Akira then stares at the sunroof door.

"... Excuse me for a minute. I've always wanted to do this." Akira carefully stands up, opens the roof door, and pops his head out. He is immediately welcomed by the force of wind blasting in his face, blowing his hair back, as he stares down the horizon ahead, feeling a familiar sensation he experienced months ago. Oneness with the wind without any sense of being pinned to the ground. It's the same feeling he had when he shot the bullet of sin that sent the god of the distorted world to oblivion.

He closes his eyes to take in the the weightless feeling, then takes a deep breath and drums on the roof before shouting as loud as he can.

_"... **WOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO~~~!!!** "_

As his entire band of misfits laugh at his sudden outburst, he spots a stray black crow flying beside him, far from where its kind is usually supposed to roam, and nods with great approval as he plays with the black King piece in his hand.

 _You and I have that in common,_  he thinks. ... _To **hell** with the natural order._

The crow caws before ascending into the sky, roaming freely beyond the clouds, just like a thief does…

_We can go wherever we want… and **no one can stop us.**_

* * *

**Last Target: Hit**

* * *

  **To be Continued:**

**Persona 5: Heart Flight Home**


	36. Chapter 36

A year ago, an innocent country boy in Japan was wrongly branded a criminal by a malevolent will. Cast out of his home, he was forced to move out to the big city of Tokyo to serve out his one-year of probation. He was expecting to just live the honest school life he had always lived, but he got way more than that.

Not only was his false criminal record made public to his school, labeling him as an outcast, but he was dragged into the distorted world of human cognition, the Metaverse, and forced to take part in a deadly game with the fate of the world on the line. Most people would buckle under that kind of weight. Not **this** boy, however.

Fueled by rage and the desire to burn down the rotten society around him, his rebellious will was set free as he awakened to the power of the heart known as Persona. With this power in hand, he gathered a ragtag team of misfits who awakened to the same power to form the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, an organization dedicated to reforming society by stealing the hearts of the wicked in the name of justice and freedom.

After going through many ups and downs and escaping death countless times, the Phantom Thieves emerged victorious in purging their world of corruption and laying down the groundwork for a new world to be born. Now, having accomplished his ultimate goal, met irreplaceable friends, found the love of his life, and given the world a chance to change for the better, sinful but righteous Trickster, Akira Kurusu, is enjoying his peaceful ride back home.

…

Or rather, he's **struggling** through his **troublesome** one.

**xxx**

Akira: “... **Life… Just why?** ”

Morgana: “C’mon! Don’t let up! 1… 2… 3… **PUUUSH!** ”

(Author’s Note: Any FFXV fans out there? Sing along with me: … _Oh darlin’,_ **_darlin! Staaand, by me!_ ** )

Stranded on a freeway along the shoreline, Akira, along with his senpai, Haru and Makoto, his art school friend, Yusuke, his best bro, Ryuji, his “baby sister”, Futaba, and his lover, Ann, grunt loudly as they push their van down the road while their cat friend, Morgana, keeps the wheel steady.

"Quit slacking off, Ryuji!" Morgana shouts. "All your brainpower's been turned into muscle!  **Use it!** "

**"Can it, cat! Nggggggh!"**

“Can we **please** take a break?!” Futaba whines. “I think my arms are about to fall off!”

“Yeah, let's take a breather!” Makoto says. The group immediately drops to the asphalt and wipe the sweat off their faces, heaving a huge sigh of relief.

“I **still** don't get how the hell you guys forgot to put gas in the damn van!” Akira groans.

“We **didn't!** ” Ann says. “We got a full tank right before we came to pick you up!”

“Makoto, how old **is** this thing?!” Ryuji asks.

“Apparently, my father had it since he was a teenager,” Makoto answers. “I think this is the first time it’s ever had problems like this.”

“And it hasn’t been used since, correct?” Yusuke assumes. “Then it should no surprise that time has done her in… Still.”

_"God~ Why **now,** of all times~?!"  _Ann whines.

“How close are we from the nearest gas station?” Haru asks. Futaba whips out her phone and checks the map. The answer does not please her.

“...Another! **Freaking! MIIIIILEEEEEE~!!** **!** "

PToH: “ **_Uggggggh…_ ** ”

As everyone is dreading their misfortune, Akira spots a vehicle far in the distance coming towards them. As it gets closer, he jumps from the ground and points at it.

“ **Tow truck, 12 o'clock!** ” Everyone, seeing the truck, jumps up and starts doing everything they can to get the driver's attention. Akira, Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke use their phones to flash the sun towards them, Ann and Futaba start shouting and waving, and Ryuji starts waving his jacket around. Alas, the truck just zooms right past them.

“ **DAMMIT!** ” Ryuji curses. Akira’s shoulders slump.

“Some chill ride home…” he mumbles. Ann crosses her arms and sighs.

“Yeah. Maybe we should've just let you take the train after all,” she says. Akira smiles and shakes his head.

“Nah. I get to hang out with you guys a little more. It's fine.” As all of the pushers try to catch their breath, Morgana starts meowing.

“Hey guys! Look!” Everyone heads to the front of the van and see the tow truck start to slow down and turn right.

“Are they… turning around?” Yusuke asks. After turning all the way around, the truck starts slowly moving towards them.

“They're coming back!” Ann shouts. After stopping right in front of them, the female driver hops out of the vehicle.

“You kids need a hand?” she asks the group.

“Our van ran out of gas,” Makoto says. The driver takes a good look at the van.

“Huh. Haven't seen one of these in a while. What, you dig this up from the scrap heap?”

“It’s her late father’s old van,” Yusuke says, gesturing towards Makoto. “It’s been years since its last use.”

“What's the trip?” Ryuji wraps an arm around Akira’s neck.

“Tokyo to Kamakura,” he says. “We're takin’ this guy home.”

“ _Wooo!_ Yeah, y'all’re gonna have a hard time makin’ a round trip. I'm surprised y'all even got **this** far.” The driver shoots a smile at them.

“Tell ya what. I'll take y'all as far as the gas station, but I'll do a little work on this dino to make yer lives easier, free of charge. I’ll even toss in a full tank. How bout that?” Everyone's faces brighten up at the driver's generosity.

“For real?!” Ann exclaims. “Thank you **so** much!” The driver walks back over to her truck.

“Don't mention it. You kids just hop in the van and wait.” The band of thieves get back in the van and sit back as the tow truck makes a U-turn and backs up close to them. The driver then gets out to hook the truck up to the van, them gets back in to start driving down the road with the van being dragged behind her.

It seems that Lady Luck is being merciful now.

* * *

 

**Persona 5: Heart Flight Home**

**Coming in June**


End file.
